Helden des Alltags
by SamSidle82
Summary: Dr. Swan, Ärztin im HMC in Seattle, versucht ihre Vergangenheit zu verdrängen. Freunde und Familie stehen ihr dabei immer zur Seite. Firefighter Edward,zieht mit seiner Familie nach Seattle, nachdem sein Vater dort das HMC übernimmt. Er ist verbittert. A
1. Prolog

**Author:** Sam Sidle  
**Titel:** Helden des Alltags  
**Genre:** Drama/Romanze  
**Rating:** PG-16  
**Spoiler:** keine… AU Story  
**Pairing:** die Üblichen  
**Summary:** Dr. Isabella Swan, aufstrebende Ärztin im Harborview Medical Center in Seattle, hat einige Dramen in ihrem jungen Leben erlebt, welche sie bei Leibeskräften versucht, zu verdrängen. Ihre Freunde und Familie stehen ihr dabei immer zur Seite.

LieutenantEdward Cullen, Feuerwehrmann aus Leidenschaft, zieht mit seiner Familie nach Seattle, nachdem sein Vater dort eine große Klinik übernommen hat. Aber auch seine Familie schafft es nicht, ihn aus seiner Bitternis zu befreien. Vielleicht aber eine gewisse Ärztin.

AU-Story.  
**Disclaimer:** Die Twilight-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle Stephenie Meyer, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere sind mein Eigentum. Ich verdiene auch mit dieser Story kein Geld!

**Helden des Alltags**

**Prolog**

Wütende Flammen schlugen ihm ins Gesicht auf der Suche nach ihr.

Es war nachts um 2 Uhr, als der Alarm im Hauptquartier los ging und ihn und seine Kollegen weckte. Allesamt verfielen sie in Schock, als sie die Adresse wiedererkannten und die damit verbundene Bewohnerin des Apartmentblockes, der in Flammen stand.

Sie fuhren durch die Nacht zu einer Straße, die zumindest drei der Männer bestens kannten und die in der Wohnung oft genug Zeit verbrachten, um ihre Kochkünste zu genießen.

Nun stand eben diese Wohnung in Flammen, welche die drei schon einige Blocks vor Erreichen sehen konnten. Kein gutes Zeichen, dachte er.

Noch gestern hatte sie ihn angelächelt, mit ihren rehbraunen Augen, die er so liebte. Sie hatte ihn geküsst und versprach ihm ein unvergessliches Frühstück, wenn er vom Dienst käme. Unvergesslich wird es wohl tatsächlich bleiben.

Immer wieder versuchte er, sie zu erreichen. Abwechselnd auf ihrem Handy und ihrem Haustelefon. Beide blieben immer wieder unbeantwortet.

Sein Chief und sein Captain waren nicht weniger besorgt, bedeutete sie ihnen genauso viel. Schon einmal haben sie jemanden Geliebtes verloren. Sie zu verlieren, würde sie alle zerbrechen.

„Sie wird es schaffen, sie lebt", murmelte der Chief immer wieder vor sich her.

Sein Glaube schwand, als sie in die Straße ihres Apartmentblockes einbogen. Der Traumfänger an ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster nur noch Asche. Aus dem Apartment unter ihr schossen große Flammen aus den Fenstern.

Plötzlich zerschmetterten die Glasscheiben aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Die Männer mussten sich schützen vor den fliegenden Scherben. Während der Chief sich mit seinen Kollegen der anderen Stationen absprach, für die nächsten Vorgänge, schauten sich der Captain undLieutenant an, nickten sich zu und stürmten in den Apartmentblock.

„CULLEN! SWAN! KOMMT SOFORT ZURÜCK!", brüllte der Chief, doch er wusste, dass er sie nie aufhalten könnte.

Beide teilten sich auf und suchten nach ihr. Zuerst im Schlafzimmer, wo sie hätte eigentlich sein müssen, nach ihrem letzten 24-Stunden-Dienst. Ihre gesamte Wohnung war vom Feuer gefangen. Er schaffte es kaum ins Schlafzimmer zu gelangen, musste die Tür mit der Schulter aufbrechen.

Doch kein Zeichen von der Brünetten.

Zurück im Flur begegnete er seinem Kollegen und guten Freund.

„Im Schlafzimmer ist sie nicht", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Er war für seinen Kollegen kaum zu verstehen, unter der Atemschutzmaske und bei dem Feuer, welches sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

„Bad und Wohnzimmer ist sie auch nicht."

„Büro", riefen beide gleichzeitig.

Im selben Moment hörten sie etwas einstürzen. Er fühlte einen Stich ins Herz, als er erkannte, dass es aus dem besagten Büro kam, im welchen sie sich so oft weiter bildete, um eine noch bessere Ärztin zu werden.

Beide Männer rannten, obwohl ihnen der Kampf gegen die Flammen schon schwer zugesetzt hatte, zum Büro. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen, was den Weg hinein nicht leichter machte. Beide riefen nach ihr, doch antworten tat sie nicht.

Sie stemmten sich gegen die Tür und mit einem letzten Aufschrei machten sie sich den Weg frei. Der Anblick ihres Büros ließ die Männer erstarren. Die Decke war eingestürzt und begrub alles unter sich.

Panisch blickte er sich im Raum um, warf Teile beiseite, bis er es sah. Ihr Bein, welches unter jeder Menge schwerer Trümmer hervor schaute.

„Oh nein", brach er.

Sein Kollege sah zu ihm runter und entdeckte, was er sah.

„Nein, nein. Das darf nicht sein."

Sofort begannen die Männer, Geröll von ihr zu heben. Der Captain brüllte in sein Funkgerät nach Verstärkung, ohne dabei aufzuhören die Trümmer zu beseitigen.

Für ihn fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sie sie endlich befreit hatten. Dabei waren es kaum fünf Minuten.

Wie erwartet, war sie nicht bei Bewusstsein. Als er ihren Puls fühlte, spürte er nur ein schwaches Lebenszeichen.

„Sie atmet nicht."

Er wollte mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung beginnen, als eine weitere Decke einstürzte.

„Wir müssen hier weg", brüllte sein Kollege.

Er riess sich die Atemschutzmaske vom Kopf und hielt es hier vors Gesicht. Ohne auf ihren Verletzungen zu achten, nahm er ihren reglosen Körper in seine Arme.

Sein Kollege kämpfte ihnen den Weg frei. Er schaute in ihr Gesicht, welches vom Feuer gezeichnet war. Eine große Wunde zierte ihre Stirn. Blut lief aus ihrem Ohr. Für ihn kein gutes Zeichen.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht. Hörst du? Nicht, wo ich endlich wieder glücklich bin. Verlass mich nicht, Bella."

TBC


	2. Alltag

**Alltag**

**Bellas POV**

Mein Tag, er begann wie jeder, in meinem Frühdienst. Der Wecker klingelte um 4.45 Uhr. Bis ich es allerdings geschafft hatte, aus dem Bett zu steigen, vergingen einige Minuten. Wozu auch? Die Kaffeemaschine begann erst um 5.15 Uhr Kaffee zu brühen.

Bis dahin hatte ich es geschafft zu duschen, mich anzuziehen und meine Haare zu föhnen. Manch andere Frau hätte jetzt noch viel Zeit mit Schminken verbracht. Ich allerdings nicht. Wenn ich überhaupt mal etwas Mascara zur Arbeit auftrage, verschmiere ich es mir spätestens nach 10 Stunden, aufgrund meiner müden Augen.

Auch wenn es, wäre es nach der Verlobten meines Bruders gegangen, ganz anders ausgesehen hätte. Rosalie hatte es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, es irgendwann zu schaffen, dass ich mich von selber schminkte. Einen kleinen Erfolg konnte sie sogar schon feiern, denn immerhin machte ich mich mittlerweile gerne schön, wenn wir mal mit Emmett und Jasper weggingen. Gut, oft passierte dies nicht, dafür arbeiteten wir alle einfach in zu zeitraubenden Berufen.

Als ich die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen wollte, blickte ich wie jeden Tag auf die zwei Bilder die dort hingen. Das eine Bild war schon über 15 Jahre alt, aber eines der bedeutendsten Bilder, die ich besaß. Es war das letzte Foto von meiner Mom. Zusammen mit Charlie, Emmett und mir war es ein emotionales Familienbild, welches auch bei Dad und Emmett präsent war. Und ich weiß, dass auch Rose eines in ihrer Brieftasche trug.

Ich vermisste sie wirklich sehr. Auch noch Jahre danach. Wie so oft, musste ich mich zwingen, den Gedanken an sie und den verbundenen Schmerz zu ignorieren, weit weg zu schieben, um den Tag zu überstehen. Wenn ich im Krankenhaus ankomme, musste ich mein Privatleben zu Hause lassen. Meine Patienten durften darunter nicht leiden.

Mein Apartment lag nur fünf Autominuten vom Krankenhaus. Wenn ich gut drauf war und es das Wetter zuließ, nahm ich auch schon mal das Rad. Aber nicht an diesem Tag, da der Regen, wie so oft in Seattle, sich von seiner besten Seite zeigte und mir versicherte, dass in der Notaufnahme einiges zu tun sein würde.

Die Notaufnahme. Meine Traumabteilung. In meiner Zeit als Ärztin im Praktikum musste ich sämtliche Stationen durchlaufen. Die Kinderstation hat mir zwar gefallen, da ich mit Rose zusammenarbeiten konnte. Sie war eine Krankenschwester dort und die Arbeit mit den Kindern war interessant. Von der Verbrennungsstation habe ich mich schon nach wenigen Stunden versetzen lassen. Zu viele Erinnerungen.

In der Notaufnahme traf man viele interessante Leute und sah viele verschiedene Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Dort traf ich auch James. Gut, man traf also auch jede Menge Gesindel. Nur wusste ich damals nicht, was dieser Mann mir eines Tages antun würde.

Jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass ich nach meinem Praktikumsjahr in der Notaufnahme eine feste Stelle bekäme. Was sich allerdings als nicht mehr so leicht herausstellte, da in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion das Medical Center verkauft wurde.

Ein gewisser Dr. Carlisle Cullen hatte die Klinik gekauft. Nun fürchtete jeder um seinen Job. Dass die Finanzen um die die Klinik nicht gut aussahen, war jedem bewusst, weshalb nun mit drastischen Kürzungen zu rechnen war.

Heute wollte er sich in einer großen Konferenz vorstellen. Viel hatte ich nicht von ihm gehört, außer, dass er ein wirklich sensationeller Arzt sein sollte. Und anscheinend jede Menge Geld haben musste, wenn man mal so mir nichts, dir nichts das Harborview Medical Center kaufte.

Mit diesem mulmigen Gefühl ging in die Klinik. Unterwegs wurde ich von einigen Schwestern und Ärzten aus der Nachtschicht begrüßt. Dennoch kannte ich längst nicht jeden hier. Dafür war die Klinik einfach zu groß. Trotzdem konnte ich jedem Gesicht entnehmen, wie angespannt sie waren.

Noch hatten wir allerdings etwas Zeit. Dr. Cullen hatte die Konferenz auf 7 Uhr gelegt, damit der Wechsel zwischen Nacht- und Frühschicht nicht gestört wäre und die spätere Visite vorbereitet war. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt für ihn, denn dem Vorbesitzer war es relativ egal, ob wir den Schichtwechsel geregelt bekamen und wann die Visite stattfand. Dass er mal einen Patient behandelte, fand auch nur einmal im Jahr statt, wenn die Presse anwesend war.

Ich hörte Dr. Andrews und Dr. Peters aufmerksam zu, als sie mir und meinem Kollegen Dr. Nicklas Ryan, den ich nur Nicky nannte, von den Notfällen der Nacht berichteten und welche Untersuchungen noch gemacht werden müssten. Zusammen mit der Kinderärztin Dr. Andrea Martinez und Dr. Cole Manson, bildeten wir das Ärzteteam in dieser Schicht. Allerdings war dies nur mit weiteren AiPlern zu bewerkstelligen.

Eigentlich gehörte ich auch noch zu diesen. Aber da ich in meinem letzten Jahr war und ein chronischer Mangel an Ärzten herrschte, nahm ich den Posten an, auch wenn es leider nicht mehr Geld gab. Dafür aber die Hoffnung, dass ich den Posten auch weiterhin hätte, wenn ich mein Studium endgültig abgeschlossen hatte.

Die Nacht schien ruhig gewesen zu sein, da es nicht viel zu tun gab. Die typischen Alkohol- und Drogenunfälle. Auch Sippi war wieder da, ein Obdachloser, der mindestens zweimal die Woche bei uns war, nachdem er sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrank. Eine traurige Geschichte um ihn. Denn auch er war mal Arzt. Bis ihn seine Frau verließ, ihm sein ganzes Geld entriss, er mit dem Trinken begann und irgendwann seine Lizenz verlor.

„Hey Bells. Schon aufgeregt?", fragte mich Nicky.

„Geht so. Ich hoffe nur, er streicht nicht meine Stelle", informierte ich meinem älteren Kollegen, der einen ein wenig an Dr. Ross aus Emergency Room erinnerte.

Das gleiche charmante Lächeln, welches Frauen weich werden ließ, außer mir. Die gleiche Frisur und dasselbe Alter. Allerdings war er nicht der Schwerenöter wie unser TV-Kollege. Nick hat Frau und Kind. Was die Krankenschwestern nicht dran hinderte, es immer wieder bei ihm zu versuchen.

„Keine Sorge, Bella. Er würde sich keinen Gefallen tun, ausgerechnet deine Stelle zu streichen. Du bist viel zu wichtig für die Notaufnahme", lächelte er mir zu.

„Danke", versuchte ich überzeugend rüber zu bringen. Vergebens.

Vor dem Konferenzraum warteten schon mein bester Freund und meine baldige Schwägerin, Jasper und Rosalie. Wenn man sie da beide so stehen sah, könnte man glauben, sie seien Geschwister. Beide hatten sie blondes Haar. Doch während Rose, wie ich, in Forks aufwuchs, einem kleinen Städtchen auf der Olympic-Halbinsel, stammt Jasper aus Texas. Was er mir mit seinem Südstatten-Akzent auch immer wieder bewies.

Rosalie kenne ich allerdings schon länger. Sie ist Emmetts große Liebe, seit sie sich das erste Mal in der Sandkiste begegneten. Unglaublich, aber wahr. Seitdem sind sie unzertrennlich, auch wenn sie es oftmals auf eigenartiger Weise zeigten.

Ohne Rose, wäre ich heute wohl ein halber Mann. Denn wenn man mit Charlie und Emmett aufwächst, zwei Football- und Baseball-Verrückten, die nicht mal Nudeln kochen konnten, blieb das Mädchendasein auf der Strecke. Aber mit Hilfe von Rose und Sue Clearwater, hatte ich zwei starke Frauen an meiner Seite, die meinen Bruder und meinen Vater, bei der Erziehung wunderbar unterstützten.

Rosalie war mittlerweile Oberschwester auf der Kinderstation. Sie liebt Kinder, auch wenn sie sich mit Emmett momentan noch keine vorstellen konnte, was leider an ihren Berufen lag. Da bliebe einfach keine Zeit für Kinder.

Jasper lernte ich während meines Studiums an der Dartmouth Medical School kennen. Ich, der Neuling, während Jasper schon in seinem vierten Jahr dort war. Ich sagte ihm immer, es war wohl Mitleid, weshalb er sich mir annahm und mein Freund wurde, doch er versicherte mir immer wieder, dass, als er mich sah, sich in ihm ein Gefühl breit machte, dass er mein Freund sein wollte.

Wir waren sogar für zwei Wochen zusammen. Doch uns wurde schnell bewusst, dass wir nur Freunde sein könnten. Uns so waren wir seitdem beste Freunde. Jasper hatte an der Uni nicht viele Freunde. Charlotte und Peter waren dabei die engsten. Beide waren mittlerweile erfolgreiche Ärzte in einer Klinik in Los Angeles.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, kreuzten sich Jaspers und meine Wege hier in Seattle wieder. Er war mal wieder schon in seinem vierten Jahr an der Klinik, als ich dort begann. Dr. Jasper Whitlock war mittlerweile einer der renommiertesten Psychologen in Seattle.

Ich umarmte die beiden kurz und wir begaben uns in den Raum, der schon prall gefüllt war. Andrea hatte uns zum Glück Plätze freigehalten. Kaum, dass wir saßen, kam Dr. Carlisle Cullen durch die Tür, gefolgt von einer jungen, kleinen Frau mit schwarzem schulterlangen Haar, welches gestylt ein wenig abstand. Sie trug die typische Kleidung einer Krankenschwester. Allerdings kannte ich sie nicht. Ein fragender Blick zu Rose, die mit den Schultern zuckte, zeigte mir, dass sie sie auch nicht kannte.

Bei Jasper war ich mir gerade nicht sicher, denn sein Blick war auf ihr gefangen. Erst, als wir ein Räuspern übers Mikro hörten, riss er sich von ihr los.

Vorne am Pult stand er nun. Ein Arzt, der mehr aussah, wie ein älteres Model. Angeblich sollte er ja schon über fünfzig sein, doch ich hätte ihn nicht mal vierzig geschätzt. Sein blonder Schopf zierte, soweit ich es von mir aus sehen konnte, kein einziges graues Haar.

„Er wirkt ein wenig nervös", schlussfolgerte der Psychologe unter uns.

„Das ist er auch", hörten wir eine zierliche Stimme hinter uns sagen.

Wir drehten uns um und sahen uns wieder der Unbekannten gegenüber, die uns freudig anlächelte.

„Mein Name ist Alice. Alice Cullen", grinste sie frech.

Rose und ich schauten uns schockiert an und richteten uns wieder nach vorne, während Jasper Alice weiterhin anschmachtete. Ich hoffte ihm war klar, dass ein One-Night-Stand mit der Tochter des neuen Klinikleiters, oder wie auch immer beide miteinander verwandt waren, seiner Zukunft böse schaden könnte.

„Dr. Jasper Whitlock", stellte er sich ihr mit seinem besten Südstattler-Scharm vor und drehte sich wieder um, während man Alice leise kichern hörte.

Im gleichen Moment schaute Dr. Cullen in unsere Richtung. Toll. Noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt, schon musste er von uns gedacht haben, wir hätten keinen Respekt. Seine Miene blieb leider unergründlich.

Er stellte sich vor, erzählte uns von seinen letzten Kliniken und wie sehr er sich freute, das HMC zu übernehmen. Schon am Anfang seines Studiums träumte er davon, hier zu arbeiten. Und nun besaß er die ganze Klinik.

Ich glaubte jeder im Saal hielt die Luft an, als er die schlechten Finanzen der Klinik ansprach. Insgeheim rechnete ich damit, dass er nun aufzählen würde, bei welchem Personal er sparen würde, doch er überraschte uns alle, als er ankündigte, dass Entlassungen seine letzte Lösung wären und lieber vorher versuchen würde, die Klinik anders auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Er hatte sogar lobende Worte übrig, für Ärzte, Krankenschwestern und Pfleger, die seiner Meinung nach, sehr menschlich mit den Patienten umgingen, was leider in nicht allen Kliniken üblich war. Ich hatte Erfahrung damit.

Zum Schluss plädierte er noch mal an alle, nur weil es einen neuen Klinikleiter gebe, sollten wir nicht unsere Einstellung ändern, sondern weiter unseren Job machen, wie bisher. Er verabschiedete sich mit dem Versprechen, aus der Klinik wieder das zu machen, was sie mal vor 20 Jahren war.

Sofort strömten alle aus dem Raum. Doch bevor ich überhaupt die Chance hatte aufzustehen, hielt uns Alice auf.

„Gebt ihm eine Chance. Er hat sie verdient", flehte Alice uns regelrecht an.

„Das werden wir, Alice. Versprochen", lächelte Jasper sie hingebungsvoll an.

„Danke. Aber kein Grund, Alice anzumachen", hörten wir eine tiefe Stimme neben uns.

Ich hörte Jasper schwer schlucken, und als ich die Person sah, von der die Worte kamen, sah ich Jasper einige Zentimeter schrumpfen.

„Dad. Jasper wollte nur nett sein."

Sie war also seine Tochter. Gut zu wissen.

„Jasper? Nicht Dr. Whitlock?"

Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben wirklich gemacht. Alice kniff ihm in den Bauch, was dem bisher angespannten Arzt ein angenehmes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. So wirkte er uns allen gleich viel sympathischer.

Mit einem festen Händedrück begrüßten sich die beiden Männer, dabei ließ Dr. Cullen Jasper sicher nochmal spüren, dass er Jaspers Geschmachte gegenüber seiner Tochter sicher nicht schön fand. Er begrüßte Rosalie, bis er sich an mich wandte. Dabei sah ich etwas in seinen Augen, was mich etwas besorgte.

„Dr. Swan", begrüßte er mich.

Ich konnte nur nicken.

„Ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört", sprach er weiter.

Ich schaute mich um und sah, dass Rose, Jasper und Alice sich etwas abseits stellten. Na herzlichen Glückwunsch. So stand ich mit meinem neuen Boss alleine da.

„Keine Sorge, Dr. Swan. Es waren nur gute Sachen. Ihre Doktorarbeit über ‚Fibrosierende Lebererkrankungen' war wirklich sehr interessant und informativ. Ich frage mich, warum sie unbedingt in der Notaufnahme bleiben möchten und sich nicht spezialisieren?"

„Mir gefällt die Arbeit in der Notaufnahme. Ich möchte mich nicht festlegen. In der Notaufnahme bekomme ich alles zu Gesicht", sagte ich schulterzuckend, welches mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln kommentiert wurde.

Dr. Cullen wollte gerade weiter reden, als mein Pieper losging. Gerettet.

„Ich muss", sagte ich ihm und den anderen drei, und verschwand in Richtung der Notaufnahme.

Dort wartete der nächste Autounfall auf mich. Der junge Mann war über eine rote Ampel gefahren und wurde von einem LKW gerammt. Kein schöner Anblick. Aber nachdem wir ihn operiert hatten, seine Brüche gerichtet, seine inneren Verletzungen geflickt und er einigermaßen stabil war, bildete sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

Genau aus diesem Grund liebte ich die Notaufnahme.

Gegen zwölf kam ich das erste Mal dazu, etwas zu essen. In der Cafeteria entdeckte ich doch tatsächlich Jasper, Rose und Alice. Dass ich meine beiden Freunde gemeinsam hier antraf, passierte eher selten. Dafür kam ich einfach zu unregelmäßig zu Pausen. Das war in der Notaufnahme unmöglich.

Alice plauderte ein wenig von ihrer Familie. So erwähnte sie auch, dass sie einen Bruder hatte, der bei der Feuerwehr arbeitete. Wusste aber nicht, auf welcher Station er war.

Interessant wurde es dann, als Alice von ihrer Stiefmutter erzählte. Ich erwartete Hetztriaden, doch das Gegenteil geschah. Sie liebte ihre Stiefmutter, die nur zwei Jahre älter war als sie, wie ihre eigene Mutter.

„Was macht deine Mom, Bella?"

Und schon hatte ich keinen Hunger mehr. Rose und Jasper blickten mich mitfühlend an. Sie wussten um meine Mutter und wie ungern ich über dieses Thema redete. Mir schnürte es dann immer wieder die Kehle zu. Wie so oft, brannten mir die Augen und ich hatte Sorge, ob ich diesmal meine Tränen nicht verbergen könnte.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage rettete mich mein Pieper. Ich schob mein unangetastetes Sandwich zu Jasper und machte mich, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Alice, wieder zur Notaufnahme.

Diesmal hatte ich eine junge Patientin. Katie war acht Jahre jung und war in der Schule im Sportunterricht gefallen und hatte sich womöglich das Sprunggelenk gebrochen. Das hätte ich sein können.

Eigentlich übernahm Andrea immer unsere kleinen Patienten, doch steckte sie gerade im OP fest.

„Hey kleine Katie. Nicht weinen. Es tut bald nicht mehr weh", tröstete ich sie und spritzte ihr ein Schmerzmittel, während es Schwester Macy erfolgreich schaffte, dass Katie gerade nicht hin sah.

„Sieht ganz nach einer Fraktur aus, oder?", stellte Macy unnötigerweise fest.

„Das werden wir nach dem Röntgen sehen."

Einer der Techniker brachte das mobile Röntgengerät herbei.

„Wo ist meine Mommy?", weinte Katie.

„Sie ist schon bald hier", lächelte ich ihr zu.

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte sie mich kurz danach. Ihre Tränen etwas getrocknet, dem Schmerzmittel sein Dank.

„Dieses Gerät macht ein Foto von deinen Knochen. Dann kann ich sehen, ob du einen Gips bekommst."

„Tut das weh?", fragte sie verängstigt.

„Nein. Ich musste das auch schon ganz oft machen."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen", strich ich durch ihr schulterlanges, blondes Haar.

Daraufhin ließ Katie das Röntgen mit sich geschehen. Dabei nahm ich vorsichtig ihr Bein und hielt es fest. Fünf Minuten später hatte ich die Bestätigung, ihr Sprunggelenk war gebrochen. Zwischenzeitlich war auch ihre Mutter eingetroffen und weinte nun mehr, als es Katie tat. Ich zog sie mir zur Seite und bat sie, sich zu beruhigen. Sie hätte unseren Job nur schwerer gemacht.

„So Katie. Jetzt mache ich dir einen Verband, auf dem dann alle deine Mitschüler unterschreiben können."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie mich mit leuchtenden Augen.

Daraufhin nickte ich ihr eifrig zu.

„Daddy und Mommy auch?"

„Aber natürlich."

„Und du?"

„Wenn du das möchtest?"

„Oh ja."

In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte ich ihr Bein schon halb eingegipst. Ich lenkte sie weiter ab, indem ich sie aufzählen ließ, wer denn noch alles auf ihren Gips unterschreiben sollte. Just in dem Moment, als ich fertig war, war auch Katie fertig. In der Zeit wo der Gips trocknete, erklärte ich der Mutter, was sie beachten müsste und wie der weitere Verlauf aussah. Dann nahm ich mir einen Stift und unterschrieb auf ihren Gips.

„Bye, bye, Dr. Swan."

„Bye, Katie", gab ich ihr eine sanfte Umarmung und sah Mutter und Tochter hinterher, als sie das Krankenhaus verließen.

„Ich denke, ich kann nun sehen, weshalb sie die Notaufnahme so lieben. Das war gute Arbeit mit dem Mädchen. Und der Autounfall von heute Vormittag, ich bin beeindruckt", ließ Dr. Cullen mich wissen und mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigen, als er hinter mir auftauchte.

„Begleiten sie mich in mein Büro?", fragte er mich und sofort war die Röte wieder verschwunden.

Dr. Cullen kommentierte dies nur mit einem grinsenden Kopfschütteln und führte mich in sein Büro. Dieses war logischerweise das größte, welches ich in der Klinik je gesehen hatte. Zumal war es wohlfühlend eingerichtet. Das konnte er nie selbst gemacht haben.

„Meine Frau hat das Büro eingerichtet", bestätigte er meinen Gedanken.

„Wirklich schön", fand ich meine Stimme wieder.

Ich schaute mich ein wenig um, während er mir einen Platz anbot. Er hatte auch schon ein paar Bilder an der Wand hängen. Eines zeigte ihn in jüngeren Jahren mit seinen Kindern. Ich schätzte Alice auf fünf Jahre. Der Junge neben ihr konnte nur wenig älter sein. Seine Haarfarbe war wirklich witzig. Sie hatte etwas von Bronze. Wie die Farbe eines Pennys. Die grünen Augen des Jungen leuchteten vor Freude.

Neben dem Bild hing eines von einem weitaus älteren Dr. Cullen und einer wunderhübschen jungen Frau.

„Das ist Esme, meine Frau."

„Sie ist jung", kommentierte ich, was Dr. Cullen zum Lachen brachte.

„Das stimmt. Sie ist 30, ein Jahr älter als mein Sohn Edward. Doch wo die Liebe hinfällt", seufzte er mit einem Strahlen in den Augen.

Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl, faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch und sah mich durchdringend an.

„Sie haben noch immer Angst um ihre Stelle in der Notaufnahme?", stellte er mehr fest, als fragend.

„Ihr Vorgänger hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass, wenn ich in der Notaufnahme bleiben möchte, mein Gehalt sich nicht wesentlich ändern würde. Ich mache meinen Job nicht, weil ich reich werden will, sondern um Menschen zu helfen. Dennoch muss ich mich nicht unter Wert verkaufen."

„Das sehe ich genauso."

Was? Ich dachte er wäre anders als Dr. Morris, dem die Klinik zuvor gehörte.

„Sie werden schon lange unter Wert verkauft. Ich habe mich mit ihren Kollegen unterhalten, die mir erzählten, dass sie längst eine leitende Funktion in der Notaufnahme übernehmen könnten. Sie vertrauen ihnen, trotz ihrer jungen Jahre. Diesen Respekt bekommt man nicht oft."

Und ich wurde röter und röter. Mein Feind, die Verlegenheit, lässt grüßen.

„Ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich sie gehen lassen würde. Ihnen war wohl nicht bewusst, dass mir einige Anfragen von Kliniken vorliegen, die sie gerne anstellen würden. Sie haben sich einen Namen gemacht."

„Was?", war ich geschockt. Das war mir wirklich neu.

„Hatte mir gedacht, dass ihnen Dr. Morris diese Angebote nicht vorgelegt hat. Kein Wunder, sie hätten sie nicht ausschlagen können."

Ok. Ich war verwirrt.

„Ich glaube, Dr. Swan, sie sind sich selber nicht bewusst, was für eine einzigartige Ärztin sie sind", sagte er und legte mir einen Stapel Hefter vor die Nase.

Als ich sie überflog, glaubte ich zu träumen. Angebote von Kliniken, die mich damals abgelehnt hatten, als ich mich als blutjunger Student um ein Praktikum bewarb. Ein Angebot sprang mir dabei explizit ins Auge, denn davon hatte ich am Anfang meines Studiums immer geträumt. Es war ein Angebot der Mayo Klinik in Jacksonville. Und das Gehalt, was ich dort verdienen sollte, wäre fünfmal so viel, wie von dem, was ich momentan bekam.

„Warum zeigen sie mir das, wenn sie mich halten wollen, Dr. Cullen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was für ein Mensch mein Vorgänger war, aber ich werde einer jungen Ärztin wie ihnen sicher nicht im Weg stehen, ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Mein Traum wäre es, dass sie in drei Monaten, wenn ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist, die Notaufnahme übernehmen."

„Bitte was? Aber warum nicht Dr. Ryan oder Dr. Martinez? Sie sind viel länger dort als ich."

„Sie möchten nicht, weil sie denken, dass sie Dr. Swan, die bessere Wahl sind. Es gab schon zu lange keine richtige Leitung mehr in der Notaufnahme und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die Richtige sind."

„Aber sie kennen mich doch erst einige Stunden."

„Ich vertraue ihren Kollegen und meiner Intuition. Und ich werde alles tun, um sie zu halten."

„Oh. OK", waren meine klugen Worte.

„Reden wir doch heute Abend noch ein wenig. Ich würde sie gerne bei mir zu Hause zum Essen einladen und dem Rest der Familie vorstellen", lächelte er mir zu.

Gezeichnet von den Worten konnte ich mal wieder nur nicken. Was passierte heute nur alles? Er gab mir noch seine Adresse, von der ich sofort erkannte, dass sie in der noblen Ecke Seattles lag. Welch Wunder.

Eher abwesend behandelte ich meine nächsten Patienten und ignorierte die grinsenden Gesichter meiner Kollegen, die sehr wohl wussten, dass ich ein langes Gespräch mit Dr. Cullen hatte.

Am Nachmittag versuchte ich mein vergessenes Mittag nachzuholen und setzte mich in die Cafeteria, mit einem starken großen Kaffee. Wir Ärzte waren dafür geboren Kaffee Junkies zu werden.

Ich hatte gerade einmal von meinem Sandwich abgebissen, als sich eine freudige Alice zu mir setzte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du uns heute Abend beim Essen beehrst?", hüpfte sie regelrecht auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab. Mit ihr hatte Dr. Cullen als kleines Kind sicher Spaß.

„Das ist hoffentlich kein Problem für dich", war ich mir absolut nicht sicher, wie Alice dazu stand.

„Problem? Ich freue mich riesig. Vielleicht können wir ja Freunde werden. Ich kenne ja noch nicht viele Leute hier."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ein Problem damit hättest, Freunde zu finden", war ich irritiert.

„Meistens, wenn sie hören, dass der Boss mein Dad ist, sind sie schnell wieder verschwunden, oder tun so, als wären sie meine Freunde, um sich bei ihm einzuschleimen. Aber bei dir hatte ich gleich ein gutes Gefühl."

„OK", lachte ich.

„Hättest du Lust, mit mir mal shoppen zu gehen? Ich hab ja so noch gar keine Ahnung, wo man hier die besten Klamotten bekommt."

„Sorry, Alice. Aber da bin ich wohl die Falsche. Shoppen und ich, wir sind keine guten Freunde", sagte ich ihr, woraufhin sie mir den besten Schmollmund zeigte.

„Hhmm. Sowas hat mir Rosalie auch von dir erzählt. Aber du würdest uns doch begleiten, oder?", kam nun auch noch der beste Hundeblick dazu. Wie sollte man da nein sagen?

„Gut, gut, Alice. Aber nur als Begleitung", forderte ich, auf was Alice freudig nickte.

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile. Dabei erzählte sie mir, dass sie als Krankenschwester in der Neurologie arbeitete. Weit weg von ihrem Dad, was ihr sehr wichtig war. Nicht, weil sie das Zusammenarbeiten mit ihm nicht mochte, aber es kam schon oft genug vor, dass es Gewissenskonflikte gab, dadurch, dass sie Vater und Tochter waren.

Das Thema Mutter sprach sie zum Glück nicht mehr an. Vielleicht hatten Rose und Jasper erwähnt, dass ich ungern darüber sprach. Ich konnte den beiden aber vertrauen, dass sie Alice die Geschichte um meine Mutter nicht erzählten.

Wir verabschiedeten uns danach und gingen auf unsere Stationen. Wie so oft zum Feierabend hin, kamen noch einige Patienten dazu, weshalb ich mal wieder nicht pünktlich raus kam. Aber das geschah eigentlich nie.

So blieb auch nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum Abendessen bei Dr. Cullen. Schnell geduscht, schmiess ich mich in meine Lieblings-Jeans und ein blaues Longsleeve. Meine Chucks durften nicht fehlen. Rose hätte gekocht vor Wut. Niemand wäre darauf gekommen, dass ich eine Ärztin sei. Ob es dann wohl das richtige Outfit war, beim Chef zum Abend zu essen?

OK. Also zog ich mir lieber die Doc Martens an, ein schwarzes Longsleeve, aber meine Jeans blieb an. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er mich deswegen rausschmeißen würde.

So fuhr ich zu der angegeben Adresse, die gar nicht so leicht zu finden war, denn bevor man ein Haus sah, kam eine lange Auffahrt. Was dann zum Vorschein kam, war wie aus einem Märchen. Das war kein Haus, sondern ein Schloss. Vielleicht war die Notaufnahme doch keine richtige Wahl. Ich sollte Dr. Cullen drum beten, mir zu verraten, wie er dies schaffte.

Mit offenem Mund stieg ich aus meinem Chevy-Truck und stolperte Richtung Eingang, wo mittlerweile schon eine freudige Alice auf mich wartete.

„Bella", rief sie und umarmte mich.

Über ihre Schulter hinweg konnte ich nochmal einen Blick in den Vorgarten werfen. Welcher genauso überwältigend war, wie der Rest. Was mir aber einen Stich verpasste, waren die rosafarbenen Lilien. Sie waren die Lieblingsblumen meiner Mom und mittlerweile waren es auch meine, trotz dessen sich in mir immer wieder ein gewisser Schmerz ausbreitete, wenn ich sie sah.

Deshalb windete ich mich schnell aus Alice Armen und lächelte sie an. Sie nahm meine Hand und führte mich ins Haus. Dort wurde nochmal alles übertroffen. Die Inneneinrichtung war einzigartig. Noch nie hatte ich so etwas gesehen.

Die Farben der Möbel waren im Einklang mit den Räumlichkeiten. Mit vielen kleinen Details wurde das Haus dekoriert.

„Esme ist unsere Deko-Queen. Da macht ihr keiner was vor."

„Das sehe ich."

„Schön, oder?"

„Unglaublich, Alice. So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„Danke", hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme hinter uns.

Ich drehte mich um und sah eine junge Frau in Alice Alter, mit caramelfarbenem Haar und einem ziemlich runden Bauch.

„Das ist Esme, Bella. Meine Stiefmutter, auch wenn sie das ungern hört", kicherte sie.

„Hallo Bella", begrüßte mich Esme.

Ich wollte ihr gerade die Hand reichen, als sie mich, so wie es ihr Bauch zuließ, umarmte. Von der Größe her würde ich schätzen, dass sie im 7. Monat schwanger war.

„Danke für die Einladung Mrs. Cullen."

„Gerne. Carlisle hat mir einiges von dir erzählt. Und bitte nenn mich Esme. Ich kann kaum fünf Jahre älter sein als du", lächelte sie mir zu.

„Ich bin 27, Esme."

„Oh. Das macht drei Jahre", kicherte sie zusammen mit Alice.

Wenn ich mir die beiden so ansah, würde man auch nicht glauben, dass sie Mutter und Tochter waren. Eher gute Freundinnen, was sie sicher auch waren, wenn ich Alice Esme so herzen sah.

„Zeig unserem Gast doch ein wenig das Haus. In einer halben Stunde ist das Essen fertig. Gar nicht so leicht für so viele Personen zu kochen. Edward bringt noch zwei Kollegen mit. Ich hoffe das ist OK, Bella?"

„Natürlich", antwortete ich und ließ mich von Alice durchs Haus ziehen.

Sie zeigte mir wirklich sämtliche Zimmer. Eins schöner als das andere. Und man fragte sich, wozu sie die ganzen Zimmer benötigten. Alice verriet mir, dass oft Freunde der Familie zu Besuch kämen. Und wenn die ebenso gut betucht waren, wie der Cullen Clan, waren sie natürlich einen gewissen Luxus gewohnt. Für mich würde es ein ewiger Traum bleiben.

Alice Zimmer war riesig und sehr elegant ausgestattet. Es war größer, als mein Apartment. Dann lotste sie mich in ein anderes Zimmer. Zumindest dachte ich, es wäre ein weiteres Zimmer, bis ich erkannte, dass es ihr Kleiderschrank war. Wohl eher Ankleidezimmer. Auf was hatte ich mich mit dem Shoppingversprechen nur eingelassen?

Da schien es mir, sie hatte wirklich für jeden Moment die passende Kleidung.

„Und das ist Edwards Zimmer", erläuterte sie mir.

„Er hat es nicht so gerne, wenn ich in seinem Zimmer rumstöber, deswegen zeig ich es dir nur ganz kurz."

Sie öffnete die Tür, was mir einen guten Einblick verschaffte. Es war ähnlich groß, wie das von Alice, etwas grauer ausgestattet, aber dennoch wohlfühlend. Jedenfalls würde ich mich wohl fühlen. Erstaunlich fand ich seine Musiksammlung. Ein großes CD-Regal ging die Wand entlang. Auch viele Schallplatten konnte ich sehen.

Gerne wäre ich hinein gegangen und hätte es mir genauer angesehen, aber ich würde nie die Privatsphäre von Alice Bruder missbrauchen. Wer weiß, vielleicht dürfte ich sie mir ja irgendwann mal anschauen.

Ich wollte mich gerade zum Gehen umdrehen, als ich im Augenwinkel etwas blitzen sah. Und da stand sie, eine schwarze Kirkland-Gitarre. Ein Traum von einer Gitarre. Edward musste sie wirklich lieben, denn sie war poliert, dass man sich drin spiegeln konnte. Ich hatte zwar auch eine Gitarre zu Hause, aber die war bei langem nicht so teuer, wie die Kirkland.

So gingen wir langsam wieder Richtung Küche. Ich konnte mich gar nicht satt sehen, an den vielen schönen Sachen in dem Haus. Wir waren fast in der Küche angekommen, als man Autos in der Auffahrt hören konnte.

Warum auch immer, wurde ich plötzlich nervös. Aber ich tat mich immer etwas schwer mit fremden Leuten, auch wenn die Cullens es mir wirklich leicht machten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kannte ich ja die beiden Feuerwehr Kollegen von Alice Bruder.

Wieder mal nahm mich Alice an die Hand und zog mich, ich glaubte, zur Eingangstür. Dort standen schon Dr. Cullen und Esme und begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge.

Dabei kam mir die eine Stimme doch sehr bekannt vor.

„Bells?", erkannte ich meinen Bruder.

Kaum, dass er das sagte, drehten sich alle zu mir um und ich konnte Charlie neben ihm erkennen. Kleine Welt. Aber was mich die beiden fast vergessen ließ, war der Mann, der neben Emmett stand. Es musste Edward sein, denn dieses bronzene Haar erkannte ich sofort von dem Foto aus Dr. Cullens Büro wieder.

„Penny", flutschte es mir aus dem Mund.

„Nein, Edward", schmunzelte er mir zu, dabei wollte ich in seinen grünen Augen versinken.

Sie waren so rein und leuchtend. Ich war gefangen und konnte mich kaum rühren. Aber auch Edward verharrte mit seinem Blick auf mir.

„Hey ihr beiden. Könnt ich mal aufhören? Ich hab Hunger. Edward hat die ganze Zeit von Esmes Futter geschwärmt."

„Emmett", schimpften Charlie und ich gleichzeitig, was die Runde amüsierte.

„Woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte Alice.

„Alice, darf ich dir meinen Vater Charlie und meinen Bruder Emmett vorstellen?", blickte ich erneut zu Edward, der mir seine Hand reichte.

„Dann musst du Bella sein. Die kleine Schwester von der Emmett die ganze Zeit erzählte", bekam ich nicht genug von seiner lieblichen Stimme.

„Na was für ein Zufall", hörte ich Alice Stimme nur im Hintergrund.

Ich konnte mich nur auf Edward konzentrieren, dabei wusste ich nicht mal warum. In meiner Bauchgegend machten sich Gefühle breit, die ich seit James nicht mehr kannte und auch nie glaubte, sie je wieder zu erleben.

Doch nun stand er da, in all seinem Glanz, Edward Cullen. Und ich könnte mich wieder selber ohrfeigen, dass sich solche Gefühle in mir regten, obwohl ich ihn noch nicht mal kannte. Das war zum Scheitern verurteilt.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So, jetzt geht es richtig los.

Wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, begann das Kapitel weit vor dem Prolog. Aber so habt ihr schon mal einen Einblick, was so auf euch zu kommt.

Habt vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Schön weiter so.


	3. Neuer Versuch

**Neuer Versuch**

**Edwards POV**

Und da waren wir wieder, beim nächsten Umzug. Aber was beschwerte ich mich, schließlich war ich mit ein Grund, warum wir es in einer neuen Stadt versuchten. Ich hätte mir längst ein eigenes Haus kaufen können. Nur wäre ich dann ganz alleine und das würde Alice nie zulassen.

Sie hatte ihr Glück auch noch nicht gefunden und war ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt, in eine andere Stadt zu ziehen. Carlisle und Esme hingegen waren glücklich. Zumindest, was ihre Liebe zueinander anging. Ich glaubte, ihr endgültiges Glück könnten sie erst finden, wenn auch ich endlich wieder glücklich wäre. Doch bis ich wieder befreit mein Leben leben konnte, müsste ein Wunder geschehen.

Ich machte diesen Umzug auch nur mit, um meiner Familie den Gefallen zu tun. Alice hatte alles Mögliche versucht, mich in Chicago zu verkuppeln. Ein Date zu finden war nicht schwer. Doch wenn die Frauen mich dann kennengelernt hatten, flüchteten sie meistens und monierten meine Lethargie.

Alice meinte immer, ich sollte endlich wieder leben. Doch wie sollte ich das tun, wenn die beiden Personen, die mir am meisten bedeuteten, mein Lebenselixier waren, nicht mehr bei mir waren? Seit fünf Jahren vegetierte ich vor mich hin, um es mit den Worten von Esme zu beschreiben. Ihr war es zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt noch lebte.

Schon witzig. Dabei war ich anfangs überhaupt nicht begeistert von ihr. Immerhin war sie gerade mal ein Jahr älter als ich. Ich war mir sicher, sie war mit Carlisle nur wegen des Geldes zusammen. Aber sie machte mir schnell klar, dass sie ihn wirklich liebte.

In den zehn Jahren, die Esme mit Carlisle zusammen war, war sie mir mehr eine Mutter, als es meine leibliche je war. Elizabeth verprasste stattdessen lieber Carlisles Geld. Sie war nie wirklich für mich oder Alice da. Großgezogen wurden wir von Carlisle und Nana Carmen. Alice und ich waren damals nicht mal geschockt, als es zur Scheidung kam. Im Gegenteil. Wir fragten uns immer, wie er es so lange mit ihr aushielt. Sicher wegen uns.

Es gab damals auch keine Tränen, nichts. Elizabeth hat Carlisle sofort das volle Sorgerecht überschrieben, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Allerdings durfte er ihr jeden Monat Unterhalt zahlen, was sie nicht verdient hatte. Aber Carlisle war es egal. Er verdiente schon immer gutes Geld und erfüllte jeden unserer Wünsche. Alice nutzte dies, kaum dass sie selber shoppen konnte, gerne aus. Aber so lange es seine Tochter glücklich machte, konnte Carlisle damit leben.

Heute sollte ich nicht in die Vergangenheit schauen, denn heute begann eine neue Zukunft. Das neue Haus war längst eingerichtet, nur ein paar Kartons waren noch auszupacken. Die Küche war schon bereit. Nach ihrem Garten, war die Küche Esmes liebstes Stück. Was sie uns auch immer wieder mit ihren Kochkünsten bewies.

Selbst aus einem Frühstück konnte sie ein Festessen machen. Und heute gab sie sich besondere Mühe, denn nicht nur ich, sondern auch Carlisle und Alice waren ein wenig nervös, unsere neuen Jobs anzutreten. Mit Carlisle mochte ich nicht tauschen. Er übernahm eine Klinik, die eigentlich schon ruiniert war. Was ihn sicher noch mehr motivierte. Aber wie würden wohl die hunderte Mitarbeiter auf ihn reagieren?

Es war ein stilles Frühstück. Keiner mochte so recht reden. Selbst Alice nicht, die man eher selten fünf Minuten still und leise erlebte. Weshalb wir uns schnell auf den Weg zur Arbeit machten, auch wenn es Esme schwer fiel, Carlisle gehen zu lassen. Es war für mich oft schmerzhaft, mit anzusehen, wenn sie zärtlich zueinander waren. Immer wieder kamen mir dann die Erinnerungen an Kate hoch. Wie sie mich küsste, wenn ich zum Dienst musste. Ihr Lächeln, bevor ich die Tür schloss, ließ mich einen langen, anstrengenden Tag schnell vorrübergehen. Als dann auch noch irgendwann unser Engel Bree in ihren Armen lag, konnte ich mich kaum von ihnen trennen. Obwohl ich meinen Job liebte, wollte ich meinen Arbeitstag immer schneller hinter mich lassen.

Wie sich die Zeiten änderten. Mittlerweile konnte ein Arbeitstag nicht lang genug sein.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen, als ich vor meiner neuen Wache stand. Es war nicht irgendeine Wache in Seattle. Es war das Hauptquartier. Zu meinem Glück fing ich nicht als Anfänger dort an, stattdessen übernahm ich gleich den Posten des Lieutenant.

Eigentlich eine schöne und vor allem glückliche Sache, doch werden mich sicher einige dafür hassen. Jeder Feuerwehrmann hofft auf eine Beförderung. Gerade in den Rang eines Lieutenant. Doch ich wäre ein Narr, darauf zu verzichten.

Chief Swan wird sich schon was dabei gedacht haben, mir den Posten zu geben. Ich kannte ihn bisher nur aus Erzählungen und einigen Telefongesprächen. Er leitete das Hauptquartier mittlerweile seit fünf Jahren. Früher war er Polizist in einer kleinen Stadt, wechselte dann zur Feuerwehr. Den Grund wollte er mir nicht verraten. Seine bittere Stimme dabei, ließ mich nicht weiter nachhaken.

Sein Sohn arbeitete auf der gleichen Wache in Seattle, als Captain. Würde gerne wissen, wie sie das geschafft hatten, sieht man es doch überhaupt nicht gern in Beamten-Berufen, dass Verwandte zusammen arbeiteten. Man hätte glauben können, er würde seinen Sohn bevorzugen. Aber würde die Zusammenarbeit nicht klappen, wären sie sicher schon getrennt worden.

Vermutlich war der Chief auch nicht bei allen Einsätzen dabei. Der Jüngste war er auch nicht mehr. Sein Sohn hatte er mir gesagt, sei 30 Jahre, so schätzte ich den Chief um die 50 Jahre, wie meinen eigenen Vater.

Die Wache war wirklich gigantisch. Und was mir am meisten gefiel, dass sie noch immer in ihrem alten Flair erstrahlte. Nicht diese neuen, modernen Gebäude. Allerdings hoffte ich, dass die Gerätschaften und Fahrzeugen dennoch der neuen Zeit entsprachen.

Als ich in die Wache trat, konnte ich schon einige meiner neuen Kollegen entdecken. Ich stellte mich kurz vor, bekam eine eher kalte Antwort und suchte weiter nach meinen neuen Vorgesetzten. Wie erwartet, waren einige nicht gerade erfreut über meine Ankunft.

Plötzlich klopfte mir jemand kräftig auf die Schulter, dass ich befürchtete sie würde brechen. Ich drehte mich um und sah mich einem kräftig gebauten Mann gegenüber, der die erste Person war, die mir einen positiven Blick schenkte. Auch wenn mir sein Grinsen irgendwie wieder Angst machte.

Seine zwei Rang-Abzeichen auf seiner Schulter des Hemdes zeigten mir, dass er der Captain der Wache war. Komischerweise beruhigte mich die Tatsache, dass er es war.

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen von den Anderen", deutete er auf die anderen Kollegen.

„Captain Emmett Swan", stellte er sich nun mit etwas ernsterer Miene vor.

„Edward Cullen", streckte ich ihm die Hand aus, welcher er freundlich entgegen kam.

„Soweit ich weiß, Lieutenant", zog er die Augenbrauen an.

Ich schaute einmal über meine Schulter, wo mir weiterhin eiskalte Blicke begegneten.

„Ignoriere sie. Es hat einen Grund, warum mein Dad nicht einen von ihnen wählte, sondern dich. Komm, ich bring dich zu ihm", sagte er mir und ich folgte ihm, wobei ich meinen Blick durch das Gebäude schweifen ließ.

Wie erhofft, trog der Schein des Äußeren. Innen war alles ziemlich modern. Den ersten Blick auf die Fahrzeuge ließ in mir wieder den kleinen Jungen hervor kommen.

Vor einem Büro machte Emmett Halt. Da er keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, mich zu siezen, blieb ich ebenfalls beim Du. Er klopfte kurz an die Tür und ohne auf Antwort zu warten, stieß er sie auf und ging hinein.

Dort am Schreibtisch saß Chief Charles E. Swan. Zumindest stand es auf dem goldenen Namenschild auf seinem Schreibtisch, wo er saß und gerade telefonierte. Sein Blick war erst verärgert, bis er Emmett sah und resignierte. Anscheinend kam sein Sohn öfter so in sein Büro gestürmt.

Jetzt erkannte ich auch die Ähnlichkeiten der beiden. Sie hatten dunkelbraunes Haar, welches beim Chief schon graue Ansätze hatte und bei Emmett in leichte Locken verfiel, so wie ich es bei seinem kurzen Haar deuten konnte. Was aber eindeutig gleich war, waren die Augen. Beide hatten sie tiefbraune Augen.

Der Chief legte auf und schaute wütend zu seinem Sohn.

„Emmett, wie oft muss ich dir noch…"

„..noch sagen, dass ich erst auf ein ‚Herein' warten soll? 100, 200 Mal?", grinste er.

Chief Swan schüttelte den Kopf, wohl eher, um sein Schmunzeln zu verstecken. Schon jetzt konnte ich erkennen, dass das Arbeiten mit Emmett Spaß machen würde. Der Blick vom Chief wanderte zu mir und wurde wieder ernst.

„Lieutenant Cullen", sagte er und sah auf seine Uhr.

„Pünktlich, wie ich sehe. Und meinen Sohn kennen sie auch schon."

„Die Anderen sind noch nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen", eröffnete Emmett seinem Vater.

„Das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet", sagte er und stand auf, um mich mit Handschlag zu begrüßen und ging dann an das große Fenster in seinem Büro, welches ihm einen Gesamtüberblick vom Inneren der Wache gab.

„Es sind gute Feuerwehrleute. Aber wohl nicht so gut wie sie, Cullen. Chief Tilson hat mich förmlich gedrängt, sie hier anzunehmen. Ihnen ist klar, dass das kein Zuckerschlecken für sie wird? Einige der Männer warten seit Jahren auf eine Beförderung und hätten sie längst verdient. Sie werden sie auffressen", redete der Chief nichts schön.

„Dem bin ich mir bewusst, Chief. Ich werde sie für ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen."

„Das hoffe ich, Cullen. Zeig ihm alles, Captain", richtete er sich an Emmett.

„Sicher, Pops", antwortete dieser und fing sich einen vielsagenden Blick seines Vaters ein.

„Sorry, Chief Swan", lachte er und zog mich aus dem Büro.

„Er hasst es, wenn ich ihn vor Kollegen so anrede. Wir haben einiges dafür tun müssen auf einer Wache zu bleiben, weshalb er nichts riskieren würde. Er muss sich mal locker machen."

„Wäre es für euch nicht besser auf getrennten Wachen?", versuchte ich ihm nicht zu nahe zu treten.

„Für uns wäre das kein Problem. Aber für Bella", zog sich augenblicklich ein Schmerz in Emmetts vorher so fröhliches Gesicht.

„Captain?", hörte ich Chief Swan aus seinem Büro rufen.

Wir drehten uns um, als er gerade nochmal seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte.

„Hat Bella irgendwas wegen Abendessen zu dir gesagt?", fragte der Chief diesmal mit ungewohnter Stimme.

„Bisher nicht. Glaube aber kaum, dass sie Zeit hat. Du weißt doch, ihr neuer Boss stellt sich heute vor. Wer weiß, was sie dann wieder für Überstunden schuften muss", grummelte Emmett.

„Oh. OK", sagte er noch und verschwand wieder in sein Büro.

„Ist Bella deine Frau oder Freundin?", fragte ich.

Emmett blieb abrupt stehen und sah mich ernst an, bis er laut los prustete und sich dabei den Bauch hielt. Ich konnte ihn nur irritiert ansehen. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich wieder und versuchte, seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Alter. Bella ist meine kleine Schwester", lachte er wieder los.

„Oh", war meine dümmliche Reaktion.

„Es war ihr Wunsch, dass der Chief und ich auf einer Wache arbeiten", wurde er wieder ernst.

„So könnten wir gegenseitig aufeinander aufpassen. Solltest du sie irgendwann mal treffen, erwähne nicht, dass Charlie kaum noch Einsätze fährt. Sie ist noch immer im Glauben, wir würden auf einem Zug fahren. Das käme nicht gut, wenn sie es erfährt."

Da Emmett weiter ging und mir die Räumlichkeiten zeigte, beließ ich es lieber dabei und fragte nicht nach, warum seine Schwester, solche Angst um sie hatte. Meine Familie sorgte sich auch um mich, aber sie vertrauten mir. Wer weiß, was dort in der Vergangenheit passiert war.

Bei den Schlafkojen blieben wir stehen. Er zeigte mir meine Pritsche, auf der ich versuchen würde bei meinen Nacht- oder 24-Stunden-Diensten, etwas Schlaf zu finden. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

„Bist du verheiratet?", fragte er mich.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Noch kannte ich ihn nicht gut genug, um mehr zu erzählen.

„Freundin?"

„Ich bin zufriedener Single", schüttelte ich erneut meinen Kopf. Glücklich war was anderes.

„Und du?", versuchte ich von mir abzulenken.

„Überglücklich verlobt mit meiner Rosie", grinste er und zeigte mir ein Bild, welches auf seiner Pritsche lag.

Emmett war wirklich ein Glückspilz. Aber ich könnte mir auch keine andere Frau an seiner Seite vorstellen. Langes, blondes Haar, wirklich ein hübsches Gesicht, die ihr Geld sicher mit modeln oder ähnlichem verdiente.

Ich gab ihm lächelnd das Bild zurück, welches er küsste und wieder behutsam auf seinen Platz legte. Er schien diese Frau wirklich zu vergöttern.

„Ist dein Vater auch so verrückt nach deiner Mom?", fragte ich grinsend.

Allerdings fiel es mir sofort auf dem Gesicht, als ich Emmetts Reaktion auf meine Frage sah.

„Er ist Witwer", antwortete er bitter.

Und wenn man bei solch gestandenen Mann wie Emmett, diesen Schmerz auf sein Gesicht bringen konnte, war es besser, nicht weiter zu fragen. Seiner Mutter schien etwas Schlimmes passiert zu sein, sonst hätte er nicht so reagiert.

Da bin ich fast dankbar, dass jemand der Kollegen in den Raum kam, auch wenn sein Blick mir am liebsten Schmerz zufügen würde.

„Neuer", begrüßte er mich.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich den Lieutenant entsprechend begrüßen, Newton, immerhin ist er dein Vorgesetzter", zischte Emmett.

„Schlimm genug", murmelte dieser und ging wieder aus dem Raum.

„Mike Newton", sagte Emmett.

„Wenn er nicht nen reichen Papi hätte, wäre er längst nicht mehr auf dieser Wache. Mein Dad hasst ihn, ich hasse ihn und meine Schwester erstmal. Er denkt doch wirklich, dass sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Selbst, wenn sie irgendwann aus Mitleid zusagen würde, würde ich das nicht zulassen. Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient, als diesen Idioten."

Eins war sicher. Bella Swan hatte einen sehr beschützenden Bruder. Und ihr Vater war sicher nicht anders.

Emmett war gerade dabei, mir die einzelnen Fahrzeuge zu zeigen und näher zu erklären, als der Alarm los ging. Ich war froh, mit Emmett in einem Zug zu sein. Er hatte mir meine Sachen gezeigt, die ich schon vor dem Löschfahrzeug platziert hatte und stieg gerade ein.

„Jetzt geht's los, Cullen", grinste er mir zu.

In seinen Augen schimmerte die gleiche Freude für den Beruf, wie ich sie fühlte. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich freute, wenn dort draußen etwas passierte, aber es war die Freude, Menschenleben zu retten. Deshalb war Feuerwehrmann schon von klein auf meine Berufung.

Carlisle hätte zwar gerne gesehen, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen trat, doch schon in der High School hatte er es aufgegeben mich in den medizinischen Bereich zu zwängen und meinen Traumberuf auszuüben. Wenn ich damals vom Feuerwehr-Camp zurückkam und er meine leuchtenden Augen und meine vielen Geschichten hörte, hatte ich ihn überzeugt. Selbst Alice hörte mir dann immer interessiert zu.

Während der Fahrt stellte mir Emmett die einzelnen Leute vor. Zum Glück war Mike Newton nicht dabei. Ich kannte ihn kaum mehr als 10 Sekunden, dennoch war er mir sehr unsympathisch, dabei bin ich niemand, der Menschen vorschnell verurteilt.

Da hatten wir Seth Clearwater. Ein blutiger Anfänger, frisch aus der Ausbildung und einer der einzigen, die sich wirklich freuten, mich zu sehen. Dann war da Eric. Emmett hatte mir erklärt, dass er sehr gut mit Mike befreundet war, weshalb er mich nicht mochte. Ben Cheney hingegen blieb sehr neutral. Er war zwar auch einer der Kandidaten für meinen Posten, dennoch begrüßte er mich per Handschlag und wünschte mir viel Glück.

Der sechste Mann in unserem Zug war Paul Meraz. Er hatte definitiv ein Problem mit mir. Erst schlug er mir die Tür vor der Nase zu, dann machte er keinen Platz auf der hinteren Reihe. Erst Emmett musste ihn daran erinnern, dass ich einen Rang über ihm war und er mit seinem Job spielte.

„Mal sehen wie lange das so ist, Neuer", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Emmett musste es gehört haben und wollte einschreiten, doch mit einer Handbewegung hielt ich ihn auf. Das war nicht sein Kampf, der da gefochten wurde. Ich würde denen schon beweisen, dass ich diesen Posten verdient hatte.

„Ich will nur meinen Job machen, Paul. Menschenleben retten. Deswegen bin ich hier, genau wie du", sagte ich ihm mit einem scharfen Blick.

Wir starrten uns beide an, bis der Wagen hielt und wir an die Arbeit mussten. Egal, was zwischen uns war und noch kommen würde, als wir ausstiegen, waren wir beide voll auf unseren Job fixiert.

Ein Einfamilienhaus stand in Flammen. Aus der unteren Etage schlugen die Flammen aus den Fenstern, als aus der Eingangstür ein Mann mit einem Jungen gestürmt kam. Vermutlich die Frau, kam hinterher gelaufen, hustend und gezeichnet vom Feuer.

„Lilly", rief die Frau.

Emmett hatte Paul, Seth, Eric und Ben befohlen, sich ans Löschen zu machen, als ich auf die drei aus dem Haus zu lief.

„Lilly", schrie die Frau erneut.

„Meine Tochter, sie ist noch im Haus. Im oberen Stockwerk", erklärte mir der Vater panisch.

Sein Sohn klammerte sich energisch ans Bein seines Vaters und atmete hektisch. Zu hektisch, konnte ich auch noch leichtes Pfeifen hören, wenn er einatmete, was kein gutes Zeichen war.

Ich winkte die Sanitäter heran, die sich sofort um den Jungen kümmerten. Die Eltern flehten mich weiter an, endlich ihre Tochter aus dem Haus zu holen. Emmett stieß zu uns.

„Ein Mädchen ist noch im oberen Stockwerk", erläuterte ich ihm die Situation.

„Gut. Dann holen wir sie schleunigst dort raus."

Wir zogen uns die Atemschutzmasken übers Gesicht und liefen ins Haus, wo uns sofort die Hitze des Feuers begrüßte. Emmett ging voran und brachte das Geländer der Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk zum einstürzen, da es brannte und drohte, die Treppe ebenfalls zu entflammen.

Als ich die Treppe hinauf ging, merkte ich schon, dass sie langsam nachgab. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie uns auch noch nach unten bringen würde, aber erstmal mussten wir das Mädchen finden. Emmett deutet mir an, die linke Seite zu übernehmen, während er auf der rechten Seite suchte.

Ich suchte zuerst das Kinderzimmer ab, welches von dem Mädchen sein musste, da alles, zumindest was noch zu erkennen war, pink war. Das Bett und das großen Puppenhaus, waren kaum noch zu erkennen. Ich schaute im Schrank nach, ob sich das Mädchen dort versteckte, doch hier im Raum war sie nicht zu finden.

Die Sicht wurde immer enger und die Hitze wurde langsam unerträglich, aber dies trieb mein Adrenalin nur höher. Ich lief ins nächste Zimmer, was wohl das Schlafzimmer der Eltern war. Die Gardinen brannten, wie mittlerweile fast das ganze Zimmer. Ich schaute überall nach, konnte aber nichts finden.

Gerade, als ich das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, hörte ich ein leises Wimmern. Ich drehte mich um und versuchte, das Knacken der Feuers und der schlagenden Flammen auszuschalten, um es noch einmal zu hören.

„Lilly", rief ich, als ich kurz die Atemschutzmaske abnahm.

Bereute es aber sofort, als ich den Rauch einatmete und zu husten begann. Aber da war es wieder, dass Wimmern. Es kam vom Bett.

Ich lief zum Bett und schaute drunter. Und dort lag sie, dass kleine blonde Mädchen. Die Augen geschlossen, atmete sie kaum noch. Vorsichtig zog ich sie hervor und hob sie in meine Arme.

„Ich hab sie, Captain", ließ ich Emmett über Funk wissen.

Auf dem Flur begegneten wir uns wieder, gerade, als im Schlafzimmer der Eltern die ersten Balken nachgaben.

„Schnell raus hier, Cullen!"

Wieder ging Emmett voran, während uns das Feuer immer mehr den Weg abschnitt. Wir kamen gerade so die Treppe hinab, als auch diese nachgab und zusammenbrach. In der unteren Etage brannte es nun lichterloh. Ich konnte nicht mehr ausmachen, wo der Ausgang war. Wir waren vom Feuer umzingelt.

„Cheney, ihr solltet das Haus löschen. Macht uns den Eingang frei", brüllte Emmett.

„Sind dabei, Captain."

Ich sah zu dem Mädchen hinab und erkannte, dass sie nicht mehr atmete.

„Captain, wir müssen hier raus. Sie atmet nicht mehr."

Emmett drehte sich geschockt zu mir um.

„Dann los", rief er mir zu.

Kaum, dass sich eine Lücke im Feuer auftat, nahmen wir die Chance wahr und sprangen durchs Feuer. Ich rannte sofort Richtung der Sanitäter, die schon bereit standen.

„Sie atmet nicht mehr", rief ich ihnen zu.

Auf dem Boden legte ich sie ab und sah den Sanis zu, wie sie sofort mit der Beatmung begannen und riss mir die Atemmaske vom Gesicht. Leider roch es weiterhin nach Feuer und Kohle.

„Lilly", rief die besorgte Mutter und rannte auf uns zu.

Ein Polizist musste sie daran hindern ihr Kind an sich zu reißen. Nur zu gut konnte ich sie verstehen, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr wollte, als ihr Kind in den Armen zu halten. Mir ging es mit Bree genauso.

„_Hier bin ich sicher, Daddy", _hatte sie mir immer gesagt, wenn ich sie in meinen Armen hielt.

„Sie atmet wieder", hörte ich einen der Sanis mit erfreuter Stimme, wobei die Mutter in den Armen des Polizisten zusammenbrach.

„Mommy", rief die Kleine, kaum dass sie die Augen aufschlug.

Ich signalisierte dem Polizisten, die Mutter endlich zu ihrer Tochter zu lassen. Auf Händen und Füßen kroch sie die zwei Meter zu ihrem Kind und küsste sie übers ganze Gesicht.

„Gute Arbeit, Lieutenant", hörte ich Emmett hinter mir, mit stolzer Stimme.

Daraufhin drehte ich mich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zu ihm um. Es ging ihm sicher wie mir, dieses tolle, angenehme Gefühl, dass durch deinen Körper wandert, wenn man ein Menschenleben rettet. Wenn es dann auch noch so ein junges Mädchen wie Lilly war, war dieses Gefühl umso stärker, denn Lilly hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich.

„Helfen wir den anderen beim Löschen", sagte er.

Es brauchte sage und schreibe über drei Stunden, bis der Brand gelöscht war. Vom Haus war danach nicht mehr viel übrig. Die Familie hatte alles verloren. Aber das wird den Eltern relativ egal sein, denn beide Kinder überlebten. Sie mussten beide ins Krankenhaus, aber bis auf ein paar kleine Wunden und eine Rauchvergiftung kamen sie glimpflich davon.

Während der Fahrt zurück zum Hauptquartier fiel mir wieder ein, was Emmett zu dem Sanitäter gesagt hatte, als sich diese zum Krankenhaus aufmachten.

„_Grüß Bella von mir. Sie müsste heute Frühdienst haben."_

„Mach ich, Emmett", antwortete dieser.

Mir brannte es sofort, danach zu fragen, was seine Schwester in der Notaufnahme machte, doch im Einsatz konzentrierte ich mich darauf, fokussiert zu bleiben und nicht an Privates zu denken.

„Hey, Emmett", versuchte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Er schaute grinsend zu mir, wohl wissend, dass ich noch immer damit haderte, ihn Emmett zu nennen und nicht Captain Swan. Auch wenn er nur ein Jahr älter war als ich, fühlte ich mich komisch, meinen Vorgesetzten zu duzen. In meiner vorigen Wache war es unvorstellbar. Ein Grund, warum ich mich, trotz einiger Missstimmungen, schon sehr wohl in Seattle fühlte.

„Was gibt's, Eddie?"

Emmett kannte mich erst fünf Stunden und dennoch wusste er, wie sehr ich diesen Spitznamen hasste und ärgerte mich schon jetzt damit zu gerne.

„Was macht deine Schwester in der Notaufnahme?", ignorierte ich seinen Seitenhieb.

Seine Augen fingen plötzliche merkwürdig an zu leuchten und machten mich neugierig, was sich dahinter verbarg.

„Sie ist dort Ärztin. Dr. Isabella Marie Swan. Meine kleine Schwester", strotzte er vor Stolz.

Emmett erzählte mir, dass sie kurz vor Ende ihrer Ausbildung stand, um eine richtige Ärztin zu werden. Sie liebte die Notaufnahme und liebte es noch mehr, Menschenleben zu retten. Wie ich. Mein bulliger Kollege erzählte mir auch, welche Angst Bella davor hatte, ihren Job in der Notaufnahme zu verlieren, da sie einen neuen Chef bekam.

„Hhmmm. Dieser neue Chef wird dann wohl mein Vater sein", grinste ich ihn an und erklärte die Sachlage. Auch, dass sich seine Schwester keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Carlisle war kein Freund von Entlassungen.

Mittlerweile hatte ich schon so einiges von Bella Swan erfahren und hoffte sehr, sie mal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Emmett war so stolz auf sie, Ben beschrieb sie als die liebste Person die er kennengelernt hatte, natürlich nach seiner Frau Angela. Auch Seth mochte sie sehr. Eigentlich die ganze Wache, wenn es um Bellas Muffins ging. Und laut Mikes Aussage, auch wenn ich auf seine Meinung keinen Wert legen sollte, sei sie ‚heiß'.

In einer Pause rief ich zu Hause an. Das musste ich Esme versprechen. Vor allem nach solch einem Brand, den sie sicher im Radio mitbekommen hatte und sich sorgte. Aber auch zu meiner Beruhigung rief ich sie an. Ihre Schwangerschaft war von Anfang an ein Risiko, da sie schon zwei Fehlgeburten hinter sich hatte, die ihr, Carlisle, aber auch Alice und mir sehr zu schaffen machten.

Darum taten wir alles, dass es endlich klappte. Auch wenn ich bei dem Gedanken, mit Dreißig nochmal großer Bruder zu werden, schmunzeln musste. Aber ich hatte mich damit angefreundet und freute mich nun schon sehr darauf.

„Edward!", rief sie ins Telefon.

„Hi, Esme. Alles OK bei dir?", hörte ich sie kichern nach meiner Frage.

„Ich hatte gerade mit Carlisle telefoniert. Und ich werde dir das gleich auf seine Frage antworten, mir geht es gut", seufzte sie.

Sie war ein wenig genervt von unserer Fürsorge, wusste aber, dass es einfach unser Beschützerinstinkt war und war glücklich, dass wir an sie dachten.

Esme berichtete mir auch noch, dass Carlisles erster Tag bisher gut verlief und Alice schon erste Kontakte pflegte. Das fiel Alice auch nie wirklich schwer. Nur hoffte ich, dass unter diesen Kontakten sich auch mal ehrliche Freunden verbargen.

Ich erzählte ihr ein wenig von meinem Tag, ließ dabei die Details zum Brand aus und ging daher auf Chief Swan und seinen Sohn ein.

„Oh. Lade die beiden doch zu uns zum Essen ein. Carlisle würde sie sicher auch gerne kennenlernen. Und ich natürlich auch."

Zuerst befand ich es als keine so gute Idee. Chief Swan sollte nicht denken, ich wollte mich dadurch beliebt bei ihm machen. Doch Emmett nahm mir die Entscheidung ab, da er sich im gleichen Moment, als ich Esme mein Nichtgefallen mitteilte, sich zu mir setzte.

Mir blieb gar nichts mehr anderes übrig, als ihn zu fragen. Er sagt auch freudig zu, musste aber seine Verlobte fragen, ob sie nichts anderes vor hatte.

Seine Augen leuchteten verliebt, wie bei einem Teenager, als er mit seiner Verlobten telefonierte, die nichts dagegen hatte, da sie eine Schicht für eine Kollegin übernahm. Dabei erfuhr ich, dass Rosalie ebenfalls im Krankenhaus arbeitete.

„Was meinst du damit, sie ist bei jemandem zum Essen eingeladen? Bei wem? Wieso weißt du das nicht?", war Emmett plötzlich aufgebracht.

Seine Miene war angespannt, als er Rosalie zuhörte und ihn wohl versuchte zu beruhigen, worum es auch immer ging.

„OK, ok. Hab verstanden. Liebe dich", küsste er noch in sein Handy und legte auf.

Emmett grummelte noch ein wenig, bis sein Grinsen wiederkehrte.

„Kann deine Stiefmama gut kochen?"

Ich hatte Emmett ein wenig von meiner Familie erzählt. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, Alice kennenzulernen und fand es witzig, dass Carlisle sich eine ‚junge Schnitte' angelte. Emmetts Worte. Doch verurteilte es nicht. Er wünschte sich, dass auch sein alter Herr wieder eine Frau an seiner Seite hätte. Da wäre ihm das Alter ebenfalls egal.

So erzählte ich ihm, wie gut Esme kochen konnte, dabei geriet er selber mal wieder ins Schwärmen über seine Schwester, die anscheinend auch gut kochen konnte. Und so wie mir Bella beschrieben wurde, entwickelte sie sich langsam zu einer Traumfrau.

Chief Swan freute sich ebenfalls und sagte zu. Ob ich es bereuen sollte? Denn nachdem wir Feierabend machten, stieg er nicht wie erwartet zu Emmett in seinen roten Wrangler Jeep, sondern in meinen Volvo.

Ben und Emmett hatten mich für meinen Wagen schon aufgezogen und bezeichneten ihn als Opa-Auto. Ich war mit ihm zufrieden, fand ihn schnittig und sicher. Mehr brauchte ich nicht.

„Emmett hat mir von eurem Einsatz erzählt", begann der Chief, kaum, dass wir fuhren.

„Gute Arbeit, Junge. Ich mag es, wenn jemand den Mut hat, aber auch die Sicherheit zeigt. Nicht ungestüm, aber dennoch entscheidungsschnell."

„Ähm, Danke", war mir das alles andere als angenehm.

Ich machte diesen Job nicht, um Lobeshymnen zu ernten. Auch brauchte ich kein Danke hören, von denen, die gerettet wurden. Mir war es wichtig, dass ich ihnen helfen konnte. Und wenn ich das schaffte, war mir das Gefühl danach genug.

Die weitere Fahrt verlief ruhig. Emmett warnte mich schon vor, dass sein Vater kein Mann der vielen Worte war. Das hatte er an Emmett definitiv nicht weiter gegeben. Vielleicht an Bella?

Es war unglaublich. Wieder erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich an die Person dachte, die ich bisher nur aus Erzählungen kannte.

Ich fuhr unsere Auffahrt hinauf, die für meinen Geschmack viel zu lang war. Auch unser Haus war mir ein wenig zuviel, sollte aber nicht heißen ich wäre nicht dankbar, dafür, was Carlisle uns bot. Alice und ich taten unseren Teil ja auch mit bei. Wenn Esme nicht gerade schwanger wäre, würde sie anderer Leute Wohnung und Häuser einrichten.

Chief Swan schien das Haus zu gefallen, zumindest bekam er den Mund nicht mehr zu. Ich fuhr nicht in die Garage, denn ein roter Truck stand im Weg, und parkte daher direkt vor der Tür. Emmett parkte neben mir und schaute genauso wie sein Vater. Ein witziges Bild.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es, die beiden zu überreden ins Haus zu gehen, wo uns sofort Carlisle und Esme entgegen kamen. Ich stellte Chief Swan und Emmett den beiden vor, wobei ich einen kuriosen Mienenwechsel in beiden Gesichtern wahrnehmen konnte, als ich sie vorstellte. Und mir wurde auch bald klar, warum.

„Bells?", hörte ich Emmett.

Ich drehte mich in die Richtung um, in die Emmett blickte und sah einem Wesen entgegen, wie ich es nie glaubte zu treffen. Sie stand neben Alice, hatte braunes, langes, leicht gelocktes Haar. Ihre Augen, sie waren, wow, tiefbraun und ihre Haut sah so sanft aus und ihre Lippen im zarten Rosa.

„Penny", hauchte sie.

„Nein, Edward", lächelte ich ihr zu, als sie mit Alice näher kam.

Emmett stieß mir in die Rippen und riss mich aus meiner Trance.

„Hey ihr beiden. Könnt ich mal aufhören? Ich hab Hunger. Edward hat die ganze Zeit von Esmes Futter geschwärmt", grinste er Esme zu

„Emmett", protestierten der Chief und die braunhaarige Schönheit.

„Woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte Alice.

„Alice, darf ich dir meinen Vater Charlie und meinen Bruder Emmett vorstellen?", sagte sie und mir schwante, dass ich soeben die Tochter vom Chief anhimmelte.

Ich versuchte mich zu fangen und reichte ihr meine Hand.

„Dann musst du Bella sein. Die kleine Schwester, von der Emmett die ganze Zeit erzählte."

„Na was für ein Zufall", zwinkerte mir Alice zu.

In ihren Augen schimmerte Hoffnung. Hoffnung, die mich gleich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zog. Wie so oft, wenn sich in mir ein Glücksgefühl breit machte, musste ich an Kate und Bree denken. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich breit, als würde ich die beiden betrügen.

Esme und Carlisle führten unsere Gäste ins Esszimmer, während Alice mit mir zurück blieb.

„Ich weiß genau, was du denkst", schaute mich Alice böse an. Ich erwiderte den Blick, denn ich wusste genau, worauf sie mal wieder hinaus wollte.

„Sie ist wirklich bezaubernd, Edward. Lerne sie kennen. Werde ihr ein Freund. Das bist du dir schuldig", blieb sie weiter ernst.

„Das bist du ihnen schuldig", wurde ihre Stimme sanfter.

„Sie würden dich glücklich sehen wollen", blickte sie mich regelrecht flehend an, ließ mich dann aber stehen.

Aber würde es auch mich glücklich machen? Könnte ich mich in eine andere Frau verlieben als Kate? Kate war meine erste große Liebe. Wir lernten uns in der High School kennen und waren seitdem unzertrennlich, ganz zum Unmut unserer Eltern.

Und irgendwann waren wir das Traumpaar schlechthin. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich mich unbedingt mal wieder bei ihren Eltern melden sollte.

„Kommst du Edward?", hörte ich Esmes Stimme.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch machte ich mich auf in Richtung Esszimmer, wo Esme durch die Tür lugte und mich anlächelte.

Als ich mich an den Tisch setzte, sah mich Bella unsicher an. Fühlt sie sich unwohl in unserer Runde? Hatte ich vielleicht dafür gesorgt? Gott. Ich schaffe es noch, sie vorher zu vergraulen, bevor ich sie überhaupt richtig kennenlernen konnte.

„Chief Swan, sie müssen stolz sein auf ihre Tochter", durchbrach Carlisle nach einiger Zeit die Stille.

Ich sah zu Bella, die am liebsten im Boden versinken wollte und konnte sehen, wie ihre Wangen erröteten. Sie blickte mich an, als hätte sie mein Grinsen gehört. Ihre Röte stieg weiter an, was mich immer mehr faszinierte.

„Das bin ich", strotzte Chief Swan.

Und als ich mich für einen Moment von Bella losreißen konnte, sah ich zu Chief Swan, der nun das gleiche Leuchten in den Augen hatte, wie Emmett, als er von Bella erzählte. Die drei schienen so eng miteinander verbunden zu sein.

Carlisle erzählte, dass er Bella unbedingt für die Notaufnahme weiter gewinnen wollte. Als er erwähnte, dass der vorige Klinikchef attraktive Jobangebote für Bella verschwieg, war es Chief Swan der rot anlief. Allerdings vor Wut. Es benötigte beruhigende Worte von Bella, damit er nicht explodierte. In mir stieg allerdings auch eine Wut auf. Wie konnte der ehemalige Klinikchef einer Person wie Bella, so etwas antun? Ihr lag die Welt zu Füßen. Sie musste eine wirklich gute Ärztin sein.

Das Essen verflachte in eine nette Konversation. Chief Swan und Carlisle verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Und Alice schien in Bella eine neue Freundin gefunden zu haben. Und ein neues Opfer zum Marathonshoppen. Dann müsste ich vielleicht nicht mehr dafür herhalten.

Immer wieder erwischte ich mich dabei, wie ich rüber zu Bella schaute. Und als hätte sie es jedesmal gespürt, sah sie zu mir und lächelte verschämt. Ein Lächeln, das man so schnell nicht vergessen konnte.

Der Abend verlief viel zu schnell. Mir blieb keine Chance, ein Gespräch mit Bella zu beginnen. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass, wenn ich mich gerade dazu durchgerungen hatte, sie anzusprechen, mir jemand ins Wort fiel. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich Bella nicht zum letzten Mal sah.

Ich reichte ihr zum Abschied nochmal meine Hand und hielt sie länger als nötig. Als ich dabei dieses angenehme Gefühl durch meinen Körper strömen fühlte, mochte ich gar nicht mehr loslassen. Erst Emmetts erneuter Stoß in die Rippen löste meine Faszination.

„Bis bald, Bella", hörte ich Alice sagen.

Ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern, ob ich mich anständig verabschiedet hatte. Bella war mit ihrem Vater und Bruder so schnell verschwunden, dass ich nicht mal mehr mitbekam, wie es ihnen gefallen hatte.

Durcheinander zog ich mich zurück, um den Fragen und Blicken meiner Familie auszuweichen. Ich lag gut daran, einen Flügel des Hauses für mich zu haben. Es war eigentlich viel zu viel Platz, aber ich wusste ihn dennoch zu nutzen.

Ich setzte mich auf mein großes Bett und nahm meine Gitarre zur Hand. Sie war ein Geschenk von Alice und hütete sie wie einen Schatz. Früher machte ich mehr Musik, als heute. Aber hin und wieder setzte ich mich an unser Klavier im Wohnzimmer oder spielte auf meiner Gitarre.

Heute allerdings zupfte ich nur ein wenig an den Saiten und ließ lieber meinen Gedanken freien Lauf, die schnell wieder zu Bella wanderten. Ihre rehbraunen Augen. Ihr geschmeidiges Haar, durch das ich so gerne meine Finger durchgestrichen hätte. Sie wirkte klein und zerbrechlich, war sie doch nur wesentlich größer als Alice.

Seit Kate hatte ich keine Frau so beachtet wie Bella, dabei kannte ich sie kaum einen Tag. Dennoch löste sie in mir etwas aus, dass mich mehr über sie erfahren lassen wollte. Aber kaum, dass ich ihr lächelndes Gesicht vor Augen hatte und sich in mir Freude breit machte, sah ich Kate und Bree. Kurz vor…

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf und Esme schaute um die Ecke. Ein liebevolles Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches ich erwiderte.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie, wartete aber nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort, denn sie kannte sie schon.

Bevor sie sich zu mir setzte, nahm sie mein wichtigstes Bild von meiner Kommode. Als sie neben mir Platz nahm, konnte ich gut auf das Bild blicken. Ich glaubte, an dem Tag war ich am glücklichsten. Es war von mir und Kate, an dem Tag von der Geburt unserer Tochter, welche sie in ihren Armen hielt.

Esme nahm meine Hand. Wieder tat sie das, was ich eigentlich von meiner Mutter erwartet hätte. Aber stattdessen war mal wieder Esme für mich da, in einem Augenblick, an dem ich wieder zweifelte und nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte.

„Möchtest du irgendwann mal wieder glücklich sein?", stellte sie die rhetorische Frage.

„Esme, ich will, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Ich kann Kate so einfach nicht vergessen."

„Das sollst du doch auch nicht, Edward. Sie wird für immer in deinen Herzen bleiben."

„Aber wie soll ich dann Platz in meinem Herzen für eine andere Frau haben?"

Noch hatte ich die Frage nicht zu Ende gestellt, da lächelte sie mich mal wieder an. Sie nahm meine Hand und legte sie auf meine Brust.

„Du hast ein größeres Herz, als du dir zugestehst. Dort findet sich sicher noch Platz."

Ich seufzte.

„Vielleicht sogar für Bella. Eure Blicke waren ja schon vielsagend", grinste sie nun und brachte auch mich zum Schmunzeln.

„Es wird nicht leicht, aber du hast lange genug getrauert und verdienst endlich etwas Freude im Leben. Es sagt ja keiner, dass du Bella sofort heiraten sollst. Es würde dir schon gut tun ein paar Freunde zu finden. Und Bella scheint dem nicht abgeneigt", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, Seattle könnte unser aller Zukunft bereichern", sagte sie mir noch, umarmte mich und ging dann wieder davon.

Wieder betrachtete ich das Bild von meiner kleinen Familie. Kate war so anders als Bella, was es mir sicher leichter machen würde. Meine Katie, sie war eine Schönheit. Und dafür brauchte sie nicht mal viel tun. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar trug sie meistens offen, weil sie wusste, wie sehr ich es liebte. Aber noch mehr hatte ich mich in ihre Augen verliebt. Kristallblaue Augen, die hatten mich hypnotisiert und ich konnte nicht mehr los lassen. Bree war ein Abbild ihrer Mutter. Einzig ihre Haare schimmerten ein wenig mit meinem bronzenen Haar.

Würde ich es wirklich schaffen können Platz in meinem Herzen zu schaffen? Eins war mir Gewiss. Ich wollte Bella Swan wiedersehen und mehr über sie erfahren.

TBC


	4. Durcheinander

**Durcheinander**

**Bellas POV**

Ich war mit Emmett auf dem Weg zu seinem und Roses Apartment, ganz in der Nähe vom HQ. Charlie fuhr alleine nach Hause, da mein Bruder darauf bestand, dass ich ihn nach Hause fahren sollte. Eigentlich unlogisch, da ich extra einen Umweg fahren musste. Doch wenn Emmett sich etwas in den Kopf setzte, konnte man ihn schwer davon abbringen. Zumal ich in Emmetts Ton sofort erkannte, dass es mal wieder eine große Bruder-Ansprache geben würde.

Worüber wohl?

Das Essen bei meinem neuen Boss und seiner Familie verlief alles andere als erwartet. Nachdem mich Alice stürmisch begrüßt hatte, stellte sie mir ihre Stiefmutter vor. Als ich da so vor Esme stand, kam sie mir noch jünger vor, als sie wirklich war. Sie würde glatt als Dr. Cullens Tochter durchgehen. Aber als sie mit mir sprach, wirkte sie gleich viel älter. Sie passten perfekt zusammen.

Alice zeigte mir danach das riesige Haus, wobei ich nicht mehr aus dem Staunen kam.

Aber erstaunter war ich, als plötzlich Charlie und Emmett auftauchten. Nicht alleine, sondern mit einem Mann, der einfach wunderschön war. Sein Gesicht hatte sofort etwas an sich, dass mich neugierig machte.

Natürlich machte ich mich, völlig Bella-like, zum Klops, als ich ihn mit Penny ansprach. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Seine Haare waren so faszinierend. Die Farbe, aber auch, wie sie lagen. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht durch sie durch zu wuscheln.

Und dann lächelte er mich an. Ich dachte mein Herz blieb stehen. Er lächelte nicht nur, er kicherte auch ein wenig. Ich könnte es den ganzen Tag hören.

Es fiel mir schwer, mich auf Esmes wirklich köstliches Essen zu konzentrieren. Zumindest glaubte ich, mich zu erinnern, dass es köstlich war. Denn ich wurde immer wieder abgelenkt. Penny, wie ich ihn für mich nur noch nannte, erwischte ich immer wieder dabei, wie er mich ansah. Allerdings schaute auch ich in diesem Moment gerade hoch. Es war schon irgendwie komisch.

Und jedes Mal, wenn ich den Mut zusammen gesammelt hatte, ihn anzusprechen, wickelte mich jemand anderes in ein Gespräch, oder Edward sprach mit jemanden. Und ehe ich mich versah, verabschiedeten wir uns. Allerdings reagierte er nicht, als ich mich verabschiedete. Er lächelte nur, womit ich mich ehrlich gesagt begnügte.

Als ich in meinen Truck steigen wollte, konnte ich hören, wie aus dem Haus Klavierklänge kamen. Wer von den vieren spielte da wohl gerade? Alice war mir nicht der Typ. Aber wirklich war keiner von Ihnen der typische Klavierspieler? Wie sieht überhaupt ein typischer Klavierspieler aus?

„Bells? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", erschreckte mich Emmetts Stimme so sehr, dass ich das Lenkrad verriss und er mir helfen musste auf die richtige Spur zu finden.

„Woah. Erde an Bella. Jemand zu Hause?"

Ich kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn als ich endlich meine hektische Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, kam das, was ich eigentlich schon viel früher erwartet hatte.

„Eddie-Boy hat es dir ja ganz schön angetan, was?"

„Emmett!"

„Ja, Schwesterherz?"

Mein Schweigen animierte ihn, weiter zu reden. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich ihn stoppen könnte.

„Gib's zu. Du magst ihn", grinste er.

„Ich kenn ihn doch gerade mal zwei Stunden", versuchte ich mich rauszureden. Wusste aber, dass Emmett sich damit nicht zufrieden geben würde.

„Bells. Wie lang bist du jetzt meine Schwester?", fragte er, wozu ich nur die Augen rollen konnte.

„Genau. Lang genug, um zu wissen, wenn du jemand magst. Und diese rötliche Farbe hier", sagte er und drückte mit dem Finger gegen meine Wange.

„Das verrät dich immer wieder", lachte er laut. Argh, schlug ich seine Hand weg.

„Ich geb es ja zu, er ist nicht hässlich und auch nicht uninteressant, dennoch haben wir höchstens zwei Sätze miteinander gewechselt. Ich weiß nichts über ihn."

„Dann erzähl ich dir ein wenig über ihn. Edward ist 29, Lieutenant in unsere Wache, hat Paul schon mal gezeigt, dass er nicht jeden einschüchtern kann, ist ein klasse Feuerwehrmann, seine Eltern sind stinkreich, Dad mag ihn, …"

„Versuchst du mich zu verkuppeln? Hast du vergessen, was das letzte Mal passierte, als du mich versucht hast zu verkuppeln", konnte ich meinen Ärger nicht verstecken.

„Bella. Edward ist nicht James…"

„Nicht. Ich will nicht über ihn reden."

„Aber…"

„Nein, Emmett", schrie ich förmlich und trat wütend auf die Bremse, als wir bei Emmett ankamen.

„Quatsch doch mal mit Rose…", doch ich blockte ihn ab, mit meinem wütendsten Blick, woraufhin er schützend die Hände hoch nahm.

Mir liefen Tränen der Wut und Frustration über die Wange. Emmett stieg aus und sah mich entschuldigend an. Mitleid war auf seine Stirn geschrieben.

„Bells, ich will doch nur, dass du nicht alleine bist."

„Ich hab doch dich und Dad und Rose", schluchzte ich. Emmett rannte auf meine Seite, öffnete meine Tür und zog mich in seine starken Arme. Dort fühlte ich mich immer sicher und geborgen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine. James ist ein Arschloch und schon lange Geschichte. Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder rauskommst."

„Solltest du als großer Bruder mich nicht daran hindern, mit Männern auszugehen?"

„Das habe ich lang genug getan. Es hatte einen Grund, warum du in der High Scholl keinen Freund hattest", grinste er. Oh ja. Emmett vergraulte wirklich jeden Typen, der etwas von mir wollte.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich schon bereit dazu bin, wieder einem Mann zu vertrauen. Er hat mir wirklich sehr weh getan", heulte ich weiter in Emmetts Schulter.

„Ich weiß, Kleines. Am liebsten würde ich ihn noch einmal vermöbeln", knurrte er, woraufhin ich vehement mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Es hatte ihm damals fast den Job gekostet. Und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er seinen Traum wegen mir verlieren würde.

Emmett verstand, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn mehr hätte, weiter darüber zu reden und wartete, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte, um dann nach Hause zu fahren. Ich holte mir noch aus meinem Lieblings-Kiosk ein Sixer Bud light, auch wenn mir gerade Sinn nach härteren Sachen war. Ich wusste genau, dass diese Nacht kein Vergnügen werden würde.

Wie ich geahnt hatte, blinkte schon mein Anrufbeantworter, auf dem eine Nachricht von Rose war, in der ich mich melden sollte, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Ich schickte ihr allerdings nur eine kurze SMS. Nach mehr war mir nicht.

Natürlich war es ihr nicht genug, weshalb ich mich jetzt schon darauf vorbereiten konnte, auf ein morgiges Schwägerin-Gespräch, wobei sie für mich schon immer eine große Schwester war und nicht weniger.

Nach einem Bier hatte ich schon wieder genug. Mit Emmett als meinen Bruder sollte man eigentlich meinen, ich wäre mehr gewohnt. Doch mir war das Lernen schon immer wichtiger, als die vielen Partys auf dem Campus. Und seitdem ich im Krankenhaus arbeitete, konnte ich es mir einfach nicht erlauben, mich mit mürbem Kopf um meine Patienten zu kümmern. Dank James ist das einmal geschehen.

Und da wären wir schon beim Thema. Ich hatte mich mittlerweile geduscht, in mein Lieblings-Schlafzeug geschmissen und unter meine Bettdecke gekuschelt, die ich einst mit ihm geteilt hatte. Ja bis… Bis Viktoria in unser aller Leben trat und meins zerstörte.

Wie immer, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, fing ich an zu heulen. Es wurde noch schlimmer, sobald ich registrierte, dass ich schon wieder wegen James heulte. Und es wurde noch mehr, da ich mich in den Momenten so richtig alleine fühlte. Dann wünschte ich mir einen Kerl, der wie James war. Zumindest am Anfang unserer Beziehung.

Seit James war ich nicht fähig, einem anderen Mann zu vertrauen. Mike Newton hatte immer wieder versucht, mir ein Date aufzuschwatzen. Doch selbst wenn er mich hätte dazu überreden können, würde Emmett es nie zulassen. Überhaupt hatte ich mir geschworen, nie etwas mit einem Kollegen von Emmett und Charlie anzufangen. Das wäre einfach zu problematisch geworden.

Ich sah auf die Uhr, nachdem ich mich zum hundertsten Mal umdrehte. Zwei Uhr morgens und ich hatte das Gefühl, 10 Liter Kaffee getrunken zu haben.

Und dann kam mir auch noch Edward Cullen ins Gedächtnis. Er gefiel mir, ja. Attraktiv war für ihn kein angemessener Ausdruck. Mich hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn er in Chicago, von wo sie hergezogen waren, zum schönsten Feuerwehr-Mann der Stadt gewählt wurde.

Er sah ganz anders aus als James. Aber das war nicht, was mich an Edward Cullen faszinierte. Ich hatte ihm fünf Sekunden in sein Gesicht gesehen und konnte mich nicht mehr losreißen. Auch wenn er mich ehrlich anlächelte, sah ich auch jede Menge Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Edward Cullen war nicht nur attraktiv, sondern auch noch ein Mysterium. Ein Rätsel, welches mich gefangen hielt, bis ich es lösen würde.

Naja. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass mir Edward Cullen nicht das letzte Mal über den Weg lief. Sein Vater war mein Boss, seine Schwester entwickelte sich schon nach wenigen Stunden zu einer guten Freundin und da ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen wollte, einmal die Woche meine Jungs mit Gebäck zu verwöhnen, würde ich ihn sicher auch auf der Wache sehen.

Unweigerlich bildete sich dabei ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Warum nur?

Als mich am nächsten Morgen mein Wecker aus dem Schlaf riss, hatte ich das Gefühl, gerade mal fünf Minuten geschlafen zu haben. Ganz toll. Das bedeutete ein Liter mehr Kaffee. Selbst Schuld, wenn man die halbe Nacht damit verbringt über den Ex und Edward Cullen nachzudenken.

Da das Wetter heute mitzuspielen schien, schnappte ich mir mein Rennrad, welches ich vor Jahren von Emmett und Rose geschenkt bekam. Durch diese Idee wurde ich mit einem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang beschenkt. Auch so etwas gab es in Seattle.

Durch den frischen Wind, der mir übers Gesicht pfiff und durchs Treten meiner Pedale, kam mein Kreislauf in Schwung. Und als ich die Klinik betrat, war ich wieder voll da.

Dieser Morgen war recht ruhig. Eine schwere Grippe, ein gebrochener Oberschenkel von Oma Ruth und Jordy, der sich im Sportunterricht die Schulter ausgekugelt hatte. Er kam von der gleichen Schule, wie die kleine Katie von gestern. Allerdings war Jordy aus der Oberstufe. Dennoch ein seltener Zufall.

Gerade ging ich über den Flur, um zur Aufnahme zu gelangen. Dabei las ich mir den Laborbericht meines aktuellen Patienten durch. Mr. Grady kam in die Notaufnahme, mit Verdacht auf Schlaganfall. Er war am Morgen durch den Vorgarten geirrt. Als seine Frau ihn ansprach, reagierte er nicht, war offensichtlich verwirrt. Allerdings war er körperlich gut drauf.

Plötzlich lief ich in eine Wand. Der Bericht verteilt sich auf dem Boden und ich landete auf meinem Hintern. Als ich die Augen, die ich vor Schreck zu gemacht hatte, wieder öffnete, sah ich mich mir wohlbekannten smaragdgrünen Augen gegenüber. Und der bronzene Wuschelkopf lässt unwiderruflich erkennen, dass ich gerade in Edward Cullen gelaufen war.

Er schaute mich genauso geschockt an, wie ich es wohl auch tat, bis wir in ein Gelächter ausbrachen. Edward reichte mir seine Hand, die ich ohne Bedenken ergriff. Als sich unsere Finger berührten, durchlief mich wieder dieses angenehme Gefühl, was ich schon gestern bei der Begrüßung spürte. Es durchzog meinen ganzen Körper. Und als ich wieder Edward ansah, glaubte ich zu sehen, dass er auch etwas gespürt hatte.

„Hi", sagte er mit seiner musikalischen Stimme.

„Hi", war meine geniale Antwort darauf.

Mir kam der Labor-Bericht wieder in Erinnerung, der sich auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Und wie sollte es sein, als ich mich bückte, um ihn wieder aufzuheben, tat es mir Edward gleich und unsere Köpfe stießen aneinander.

„Autsch", entwischte es mir.

Während ich mir den Kopf rieb, hob Edward die Zettel auf und reichte sie mir, um sich dann selber den Kopf zu reiben.

„Du hast nen ganz schön harten Schädel, Bella", grinste er und brachte mich mal wieder in Verlegenheit, die mir sofort in die Wangen stieg.

„Was machst du hier?", kam die Frage etwas anders rüber, als sie bedeuten sollte.

„Tschuldige. So war das nicht gemeint."

„Schon OK, Bella. Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Vater. Er hat etwas zu Hause vergessen, was er braucht", hob er eine kleine Plastiktüte in seiner Hand hoch.

„Oh", brachte ich den mal wieder konstruktiven Kommentar.

Irgendwie brachte ich in Edwards Nähe keinen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande. Und es wird noch schlimmer wenn Edward etwas Unerwartetes tat, wie, als mir plötzlich meine Haare ins Gesicht rutschten. Er nahm sich doch tatsächlich eine Strähne, als wäre es nichts und steckte sie mir hinters Ohr.

Ich glaubte ihn danach stundenlang angesehen zu haben.

„Man sieht sich", sagte er noch und verschwand.

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort stand und Edward hinterher starrte.

„Huhu. Erde an Bella", riss mich Nicky aus den Gedanken.

„Schon was Neues um Mr. Grady? Seine Familie ist ganz schön besorgt", sagte er mir.

„Ähm. Ja. Also wenn ich das hier richtig deute, hat Mr. Grady eine Ammoniakvergiftung", übergab ich ihm den Bericht und ging zum Behandlungsraum von unserem Patienten.

Dort warteten nicht nur ein ruhig gestellter Mr. Grady, sondern auch seine Frau und seine zwei Töchter, die allesamt sehr besorgt drein schauten.

„Mrs. Grady, litt ihr Mann zufälligerweise unter Verstopfungen?", fragte ich.

„Ja. Das plagt ihn schon seit Wochen."

„Seine Leberwerte waren auch nicht in Ordnung. Mrs. Grady ihr Mann hat eine Ammoniakvergiftung. Dadurch, dass die Leber nicht richtig arbeitet und er keinen Stuhlgang hatte, konnte er auch keine Giftstoffe ausscheiden. Das Ammoniak konnte nicht verarbeitet werden und ist bis hoch ins Gehirn gewandert, weshalb er so verwirrt war."

Das ließ ich die drei Frauen erst einmal verarbeiten. Nick stimmte mir zu, nachdem er sich den kompletten Bericht durchgelesen hatte.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte mich einer der Töchter.

„Wir werden ihrem Vater ein Mittel geben, um seinen Stuhlgang zu fördern und dann sollte sich nach und nach sein Bewusstsein wieder klären", lächelte ich den drei zu, die sofort etwas erleichterter wirkten.

Ich erzählte ihnen noch, dass es allerdings keine Garantie gab, dass er wieder ganz der Alte werden würde. Denn das kam ganz darauf an, welchen Schaden das Ammoniak angerichtet hatte. Doch die Zuversicht war da.

Mr. Grady blieb der schwierigste Fall an diesem Tag. Es kamen nur noch leicht Verletzte in die Notaufnahme. Das ließ mir ein wenig Zeit für den allfürchtigen Papierkram. Nur liegen lassen konnte ich ihn nicht, es gehörte leider dazu.

Kurz vor Feierabend hörte ich, dass eine Ambulanz auf dem Weg war. Als ich den Code für einen verletzten Feuerwehrmann erkannte, stockte mir der Atem. Das war ein Moment, in dem ich meinen Beruf, aber auch den meines Bruders und Vaters, hasste. Denn jedes Mal, wenn dieser Code durch den Funk ging, kam in mir die Angst hoch, dass es einen von den beiden erwischt hatte.

Ich werde nie vergessen, als sie Charlie vor drei Jahren einmal durch diese Tür schoben. Er war von einer Drehleiter gefallen, die von einer Explosion erschüttert wurde. Zum Glück war er ‚nur' mit einem gebrochenen Arm, einer geprellten Hüfte und 'nem angeknacksten Ego davon gekommen.

Dagegen durchlebte ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch und durfte eine Woche lang nicht arbeiten, was in dem Fall nicht schadete, denn so konnte ich mich um Charlie kümmern. Ich wusste von Angela, die es von Ben erfuhr, dass auch Emmett immer mal wieder in der Notaufnahme landete. Allerdings ließ er sich nie ins HMC bringen, da er wusste, wie ich reagieren würde.

Die Tür der Notaufnahme ging auf. Meine Knie gaben nach, als ich tatsächlich Emmett sah. Allerdings hatte er ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, was mich ein wenig beruhigte. Als ich sicher gegangen war, dass Emmett von Kopf bis Fuß in Ordnung war, konnte ich mich dem widmen, weshalb er hier war.

An seinem Arm hielt er einen genervten, aber auch von Schmerz gezeichneten Edward, der seine rechte Hand, mit einem blutverschmierten Verband, am Bauch hielt.

„Es war völlig unnötig, mich hier her zu bringen. Ist doch nur ein Kratzer", meckerte er.

„Deswegen hast du den ganzen Boden in der HQ-Küche voll geblutet. Ja, klar", lachte Emmett und erblickte mich.

„Außerdem willst du doch der netten Ärztin hier keinen Korb geben, oder?"

Edward sah zu mir hoch. Und wie, als wenn ihn ein Blitz getroffen hätte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Emmett schob seinen Kollegen in meine Richtung.

„Alles OK, Bella?", fragte mich Edward, als ich weiter wie angewurzelt da stand und ihn besorgt betrachtete.

„Bella hier, ist etwas anfällig, wenn Personen hier eingeliefert werden, die ihr etwas bedeuten", grinste Emmett, was ich ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte.

Bevor ich reagieren konnte, schob er Edward weiter zu mir und lief Richtung Aufzug, dessen Türen sich gerade schlossen.

„Ich besuch mal Rosie", rief er noch und winkte uns zu.

Edward und ich standen uns ziemlich angespannt gegenüber. Keiner wusste etwas zu sagen.

„Du hast Feierabend, Bella. Soll ich übernehmen?", fragte mich Dr. Rico, aus der Spätschicht.

„Danke, Mitch. Aber um diesen Patienten kümmere ich mich lieber selber", grinste ich erst meinem Kollegen zu und dann Edward an, der nun auch wieder lächelte.

Ich führte Edward in einen Behandlungsraum, dabei schickte ich Schwester Annie in den Feierabend. Mit Edward käme ich schon alleine klar. Gut, ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich tatsächlich mit ihm ein paar Minuten alleine verbringen. Vielleicht würde ich ja etwas Interessantes über ihn erfahren.

Nachdem ich Edward in einen Stuhl geschoben hatte, fuhr ich den kleinen Behandlungstisch zu uns heran und legte vorsichtig seine Hand darauf ab. Ich legte mir schon mal die wichtigsten Utensilien zurecht.

„Das ist wirklich nur ein Kratzer", dementierte Edward weiter.

„Darf ich das beurteilen, Lieutenant?"

Edward ließ die Schultern resignierend fallen und sah mir dabei zu, wie ich langsam den provisorischen Verband abnahm. Schnell wurde mir klar, dass ich definitiv nähen müsste.

„Das ist aber ein großer Kratzer", blieb ich ernst.

Tatsächlich war es ein fünf Zentimeter langer Riss in Edwards Handfläche. Es blutete zwar nicht mehr stark, aber genäht werden musste es trotzdem.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte ich.

„…", nuschelte Edward.

„Wie bitte?"

„Beim Kochen", murmelte er.

Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, lach nur. Aber diese Gemüsedosen sind echt gefährlich", schimpfte er, musste dann aber unweigerlich mitlachen.

„Nimm das nächste Mal lieber frisches Gemüse, dann kannst du dich zumindest nicht an der Dose schneiden", lachte ich weiter, konzentrierte mich aber auf Edwards Hand, die wirklich sehr männlich war. Typische Arbeiter-Hände. Hier und da eine kleine Narbe.

Die Wunde desinfizierte ich, wobei Edward sehr tapfer war und nur ein, zwei Mal zuckte. Als ich die Stelle betäuben wollte, um mit dem Nähen zu beginnen, schaute Edward das erste Mal weg.

„Kein Freund von Spritzen?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nicht wirklich. Man sollte meinen, wo mein Vater Arzt ist, müsste ich dagegen immun sein. Aber hinsehen, wie die Nadel in mich pickst, ist einfach nichts für mich", wurde Edward tatsächlich etwas blasser.

Deshalb beeilte ich mich. Er bekam es gar nicht mit. Ich fing an, den ersten Stich zu setzen, gerade in dem Moment als Edward wieder hinsah. Mit konzentrierter Miene sah er zu, wie ich meine Arbeit machte.

„Kennst du hier eine gute Bar?", fragte er mich plötzlich.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht daneben zu stechen, da ich mit dieser Frage überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Er blickte gar nicht auf, sondern schaute weiter auf seine Hand. Zuerst setzte ich zwei Stiche, bevor ich ihm antwortete.

„Ähm. Also wir gehen gerne mal in ‚Joeys Bar'. Dort kann man was kleines Essen und jede Menge trinken", grinste ich.

„Wir?", fragte Edward, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Meine Kollegen, Emmett, seine Verlobte, Jasper…"

„Jasper?", fragte er mit einem leicht gereizten Blick. Merkwürdig.

„Jasper ist mein bester Freund. Wir haben uns im Studium kennengelernt und uns hier in Seattle wieder getroffen. Alice findet ihn ganz süß, hatte ich das Gefühl."

Ich wusste nicht, ob es das Richtige war, ihm davon zu erzählen, schließlich wollte ich mich bei Alice nicht unbeliebt machen. Warum auch immer, hatte ich das Bedürfnis, ihm zu erzählen, dass Jasper und ich kein Paar waren.

Dass es wohl das Richtige war, merkte ich daran, wie sich erneut ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausweitete. Als er bemerkte, dass ich es sah, schaute er beschämt nach unten. Zu niedlich.

„Würdest du mir die Bar mal zeigen?"

Gut, dass ich gerade den letzten Stich gesetzt hatte, sonst hätte ich ihm die Nadel durch den Daumen gestochen, so erschrocken war ich von seiner Frage.

„Keine gute Idee?", fragte er regelrecht enttäuscht.

„Do-doch", geriet ich ins Stottern, was Edward offensichtlich gefiel.

Edwards schiefes Lächeln ließ mich regelrecht vergessen zu atmen. Mich wunderte es, dass nicht hunderte Frauen hinter ihm herliefen.

Ich verband ihm noch die Hand, sagte ihm, dass ich ihn eigentlich krank schreiben müsste. Doch ich kannte aus erster Hand, wie Feuerwehrmänner sich anstellten. Morgen würde er wieder bei Charlie auf der Matte stehen. Und mein Vater wäre der Letzte, der ihn, mit einer ‚läppischen' Handverletzung, nach Hause schicken würde.

„Wann soll ich dich abholen?", fragte er, als ich ihn aus dem Behandlungsraum führte.

„Ich dachte eigentlich eher daran, dass ich dich mit meinem Wagen abhole. So kann ich dir die Stadt ein wenig zeigen. Und außerdem weiß ich schon, wo du wohnst."

„Ich weiß nicht, Bella. Mein Vater hat mich anders aufgezogen", schien ihn es wirklich zu plagen, dass er nicht seinen männlichen Pflichten nachgehen konnte.

„Genau wie mein Vater, Edward", zwinkerte ich ihm zu.

„In zwei Stunden bei dir?", fragte ich ihn.

„OK. Aber dafür gehen die Getränke auf mich", ließ er keine Widerrede.

„Damit kann ich leben", sagte ich noch, bevor wir uns verabschiedeten und ich mich Feierabend fertig machte.

Zu Hause steckte ich in einem Dilemma. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich da nochmal hinkäme. Wenn ich sonst mit meinem Bruder und unseren Freunden zu ‚Joeys' ging, achtete ich nicht so sehr darauf, was ich trug. Hier ein bisschen Wimperntusche, ein wenig Lipgloss und das war's. Aber ich hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis, mich heute schick zu machen.

Heute lösten sich so einige Bedürfnisse in mir.

Ich entschied mich für eine enge, schwarze Röhrenjeans, bei der Rose meinte, sie betone meinen Po. Dazu ein weißes, flattriges, ärmelloses Oberteil, mit tiefem Ausschnitt. Auch wenn ich nicht so viel zu zeigen hatte. Kombiniert mit einer langen schwarzen Halskette, die ich einst, wie die meisten Accessoires, von Rosalie geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Das Gewagteste waren allerdings die High Heels. Eigentlich war ich damit eine Gefahr für mich und die Öffentlichkeit. Aber an diesem Abend würde ich es riskieren. Mein Make-Up blieb zwar dezent, aber dennoch war es mehr, als ich es sonst tragen würde. Meine Haare ließ ich in seichten Locken über meine Schultern fallen.

Ich zog mir noch meine schwarze Lederjacke über und stolperte zu meinem Truck. An die High Heels musste ich mich erst wieder gewöhnen.

Kaum, dass ich die Tür zugeschlagen hatte, wurde ich nervös. Ich wusste gar nicht warum, schließlich war es ja kein Date. Oder doch?

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ich gleich noch nervöser. Aber es wurde noch schlimmer, um so näher ich der Cullen-Residenz kam. Als ich die Auffahrt hinauf fuhr, begann allerdings auch die Vorfreude. Ich würde Zeit mit Edward verbringen. Jemand, der in mir in den letzten 24 Stunden mehr positive Gefühle erwecken ließ, wie ich sie in den letzten Jahren spürte. Dabei hatten wir erst eine richtige Unterhaltung geführt, bei der ich nicht immer in geordneten Sätzen antwortete.

Mein Truck stand noch gar nicht richtig, da öffnete sich schon die Haustür und ein strahlender Edward trat hinaus. Und er sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus. Seine graue Jeans hing locker auf den Hüften. An seinem Flanell-Hemd, hatte er die Ärmel hochgekrempelt und die zwei obersten Knöpfe offen gelassen, was mir ein Blick auf seine leichte Brustbehaarung gewährte. Aber das witzigste war seine Jacke.

„Partnerlook?", fragte er, als ich ausstieg und er mein Outfit betrachtete.

„Du siehst wirklich wunderhübsch aus, Bella", lobte er und nahm meine Hand, welche er zu seinem Mund führte und den Handrücken küsste.

Im Hintergrund sah ich, wie Esme an der Eingangstür stand und uns zulächelte. Ich hätte ihr ja gerne zugewunken, aber ich war noch immer geschockt, von Edwards Begrüßung. Solche Gesten kannte ich bisher nur aus dem Fernsehen. Genau, wie er mir die Tür meines Trucks aufhielt und mir half einzusteigen.

Als Edward eingestiegen war, sah ich nicht mehr nur Esme an der Eingangstür. Dort standen nun auch Alice und Dr. Cullen, welche uns alle zuwinkten. Wir mussten beide drüber lachen.

Wir fuhren durch Seattle, wobei ich ihm dies und das zeigte. Er hörte mir aufmerksam zu und stellte ab und zu eine Frage. Ich zeigte ihm, wo Emmett und Charlie wohnten, da es auf dem Weg zur Bar lag.

Als wir ankamen, war schon einiges los. Petro, einer der Barkeeper, wollte mich schon zu unserem Stammtisch bringen, als er Edward erblickte. Er deutete ein ‚Oh' und brachte uns zu seinem Zweier-Tisch.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Miss Bella", grinste er und legte die Getränkekarte auf den Tisch.

Ich sah, wie er ansetzen wollte, mir den Stuhl hinzuschieben, als ihm Edward schnell zuvor kam. Er half mir erst aus der Jacke und schob mir dann den Stuhl zurecht. Dabei bemerkte ich, wie mein Oberteil nach oben gerutscht war. Und nach Edwards Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hat er das gesehen, was ich mit dem längeren Oberteil eigentlich versucht hatte zu verstecken.

Er setzte sich und nahm die Karte, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er gerade keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, was er trinken wollte. Edward bestellte sich ein Bier, während ich mir einen alkoholfreien Cocktail gönnte. Nach fünf schweigenden Minuten, hielt Edward es nicht mehr aus.

„Woher stammt die Narbe auf deinem Rücken?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Es gab nur vier Personen, die genau wussten, woher die Narbe stammte. Rose, Emmett und Charlie waren, fast, live dabei. Einzig Jasper hatte ich es anvertraut. Er war mein bester Freund und das er Psychologe war, machte die ganze Sache noch etwas leichter. Jasper hatte die richtigen Worte gefunden, damit es mir danach besser ging. Zudem fühlte ich mich etwas erleichtert.

Aber Edward kannte ich gerade mal einen Tag. Viel wusste ich über ihn noch nicht. Wobei ich das gerne ändern wollte. Und ich würde auch gerne Edward mehr über mich erfahren lassen. Aber dies konnte ich ihm einfach noch nicht preisgeben. Irgendwas müsste ich ihm aber sagen.

„Ein Unfall, als ich noch klein war", brachte ich fertig.

Man konnte in Edwards Gesicht sehen, dass es ihm juckte, mehr zu erfahren. Aber er muss meinen Schmerz im Gesicht erkannt haben, den ich immer fühlte, wenn ich an _den_ Tag dachte. Bevor ich Jasper kennengelernt hatte, brach ich oft in Tränen aus, wenn ich an den Tag denken musste.

Als ich noch zur High School ging und Emmett schon studierte, somit nicht mehr zu Hause war, musste mich Charlie einige Mal von der Schule abholen. Ich wurde hysterisch. Was ich erst später begriff, war, dass ich ihm die ganze Sache, die Trauer, noch schwerer damit machte. Er hat es mir nie übel genommen, stattdessen hatte es uns noch enger zusammen geschweißt.

Petro brachte uns die Getränke und ich war dankbar, als Edward das Thema wechselte. Er schien gemerkt zu haben, dass es mir nicht leicht fiel, darüber zu reden. Das allein, also das Edward dies bemerkte und respektierte, zog mich näher an ihn heran. Dieser Mann war einfach zu gut für diese Welt. Dennoch blieb ich weiter vorsichtig.

„Wann wollen Emmett und Rosalie heiraten?", fragte er stattdessen.

Da hatte Edward ein gutes Thema gewählt, denn es brachte mich zum Lachen. Edward zeigte ebenfalls sein weißes Lächeln, was mein Herz erweichte.

„Was?", fragte Edward lachend, da ich mich kaum beruhigen konnte.

„Eigentlich sind die beiden schon seit 25 Jahren verlobt", konnte ich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Und es wurde unaufhaltsam, als ich Edwards Blick sah.

„Emmett machte Rosalie schon im Sandkasten einen Antrag. Ich glaube danach fragte er sie jedes Jahr. Bis sie vor fünf Jahren Ja sagte. Vier Hochzeiten wurden angesetzt und jedes Mal kam etwas dazwischen. Dreimal waren es große Feuer und einmal…", kam ich ins Stoppen, da es eigentlich nicht meine Sache war, diese Geschichte zu erzählen.

„…war Rose krank", ließ ich ihn nur wissen.

Dass Rose einen Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit eine Fehlgeburt erlitt, hätte ich auch nicht fertig gebracht ihm zu erzählen, nachdem seine Stiefmutter dies ebenfalls schon mehrige Male erlebte und gerade schwanger war.

„Oh", sagte er und beließ es dabei.

Stattdessen fragte ich ihn ein wenig aus. Dabei erzählte er mir von seiner Mutter, die nie für ihn und Alice da war. Das Alice auch ein Auge auf Jasper geworfen hatte und das Carlisle die Arbeit im HMC schon jetzt liebte.

„Was ist deiner Mom passiert?", fragte er plötzlich. Emmett musste ihm erzählt haben, dass Renée nicht mehr lebte.

Ich atmete tief durch, wusste ich wieder nicht, wie ich ihm antworten sollte. Ein erster Schritt, Edward Vertrauen zu schenken, aber auch, um mich weiter zu bringen, wäre es, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er es bis ins Detail wissen wollte.

Seine Augen deuteten Mitgefühl. Er schien zu sehen, dass es mir nicht leicht fiel. Auch legte er nicht nach, um die Wahrheit aus mir zu pressen.

„Meine Mom.. Sie ist… Sie ist bei einem…"

Fast hatte ich es geschafft, es ihm zu sagen, als die Tür zur Bar aufging und die Tür gegen die Wand knallte, da jemand sein Kommen signalisieren musste. Ich hätte schreien können, als ich sah, wer es war.

„Bella", rief ein schon angetrunkener James.

Edward blickte irritiert zu mir. Das Einzige, was ich gerne wollte, war es, mich vom Boden verschlucken zu lassen. Da ich nicht fähig war, etwas zu sagen, formte ich mit meinen Lippen ‚Ex', was Edward wahrnahm, aber leicht gereizt reagierte. Ich war mir sicher, dass Edward in wenigen Minuten flüchten würde.

James kam auf unseren Tisch zu, mit dem dreckigsten Grinsen, was ich je gesehen hatte. Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, die mich zusammenzucken ließ. Edward bemerkte es und wollte aufstehen. Aber nicht um zu flüchten. Ich fuhr mit meinem Bein an seinem entlang, aber ganz bestimmt nicht, um ihm nahe zu sein, sondern um ihn aufzuhalten.

Ich packte James seine schmierige Hand und ließ sie von meiner Schulter gleiten. Allerdings wurde ich James damit nicht los. Diesmal legte er eine Hand auf meine Rücken und zog leicht an meinem Haaren.

Warum musste das jetzt passieren? Ich wollte doch einfach nur einen schönen Abend mit Edward verbringen. Einen Mann, der mich von Anfang an mit Respekt behandelte, was James nie wirklich getan hatte. Und nun machte er mir wieder mal alles kaputt.

TBC 


	5. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

**Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen**

**Edwards POV**

Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich mal so darüber gefreut hätte, in der Notaufnahme zu landen. Und das auch noch durch diesen blöden Dosenöffner. Ich war dran mit Kochen. Zum Glück für mich und auch meinen Kollegen, würde das nur zweimal im Monat passieren.

Emmett brachte mich freudestrahlend ins HMC. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er so grinste und sich über meine Verletzung freute, bis ich die Ärztin sah, die mich behandeln sollte. Hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass Emmett sich dafür einsetzt, dass ich seiner Schwester näher käme. Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich damals einen Jungen nach dem anderen von Alice vergrault hatte. Na, nicht vergrault, aber ich hatte ihnen gezeigt, was sie erwartete, wenn sie Alice auch nur schief angucken würden.

Mittlerweile ließ es Alice nicht mehr zu. Allerdings schaute ich mir ihre Männerbekanntschaften immer noch genau an. Wobei es dort seit Monaten nicht viel zu begucken gab. Nach ihrer letzten kurzen Beziehung mit Jared, wollte sie nun auf den Richtigen warten. Schon als wir in Chicago die Sachen packten, hatte ich ein Gespräch zwischen Esme und Alice spitzbekommen, dass sie sich sicher war, IHN in Seattle zu treffen.

Ich war gespannt, ob es Jasper sein würde, denn seit ihrer ersten Schicht im HMC erzählt Alice entweder von Bella oder von ihrem blonden Engel Dr. Jasper Whitlock, Psychologe. Vielleicht bekäme er meine energische Schwester ja etwas unter Kontrolle.

Als ich Bella in der Notaufnahme sah, weichte die Freude erst mal der Sorge, denn ihr Gesicht war von Schmerz gezeichnet. Kein körperlicher Schmerz. Ich war mir sicher, Emmett hatte etwas untertrieben, dass Bella nicht gut damit umgehen konnte, wenn ihr bekannte Personen, dir ihr wichtig waren, in ihre Notaufnahme kamen.

Hieß das etwa, dass ich ihr wichtig war? Ich dachte mir allerdings, dass es eher der Sorge um Emmett galt. Dieser ließ uns auch alleine.

Ich war regelrecht fasziniert davon, mit welcher Intensität Bella ihren Beruf betrieb. Man fühlte sich geborgen und sicher. Ihre Patienten mussten sie schätzen und lieben. Kein Wunder, dass Carlisle so in sie vernarrt war. Er wollte sie unbedingt in der Notaufnahme halten. Und ich würde ihn auf Knien anflehen, so dass er Bella in Seattle halten würde.

Schon verrückt, oder? Dabei kannte ich sie gerade mal kaum zwei Tage. Und was mich stutzig machte, dass ich in Bellas Nähe, oft den Schmerz um Kate und Bree vergessen konnte. Ich war auch von mir selbst überrascht, als ich in die Offensive ging und Bella fragte, ob sie mir die empfohlene Bar zeigen würde. Alice und Esme wären stolz auf mich.

Dass Bella zusagen würde, hätte ich auch nicht erwartet. Schließlich war ich für sie bisher nur ein Kollege ihres Bruders. Aber sie sagte zu und ich war glücklich, wie lange nicht.

„Und?", fragte Emmett mich, als wir zurück zur Wache fuhren.

„Was und?"

„Hast du Bella gefragt, ob sie mit dir ausgeht..?"

„Ist das dein Ernst? Ich hab dich eigentlich mehr als den großen Bruder vorgestellt, der seiner Schwester verbietet auszugehen", zuckte ich mit der Augenbraue.

„Das tu ich auch, Cullen. Aber ich hab ein gutes Gefühl bei dir. Also versau es nicht. Sonst lernst du mich von einer Seite kennen, die du nicht sehen willst", wurde sein Blick finster. Und es war sicher, dass ich es mir mit Bella absolut nicht versauen durfte. Was ich auch nicht vor hatte.

Emmett wünschte mir noch viel Spaß, deutete mir aber auch an, mit Bella Geduld zu haben. Da brauchte er sich absolut keine Sorgen machen, denn ich bräuchte meine eigene Zeit.

Natürlich wusste Alice schon, dass ich mit Bella Zeit verbringen würde. Sie wusste es von Jasper, welcher es von Rosalie erfuhr und es natürlich von Emmett hörte. Hinterher hatte ich erfahren, dass es eine reine Schutzmaßnahme war, damit ich es ja nicht versaue.

Und meine Schwester sorgte schon mal dafür, indem sie mir Kleidung raussuchte. Aber zu meiner Verwunderung, stimmte ich mit dem sogar überein. Ich sollte mich wohlfühlen, sagte sie mir, was ich nun mal gerne tat, in einfacher Jeans und Hemd. Bei der Lederjacke hatte ich allerdings gezögert, denn diese war ein Geschenk von Kate. Ich hatte sie seit Kates Tod nie wieder getragen.

Es war also eine Überwindung für mich, sie zu tragen, aber auch ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, pflichtete Esme Alice bei.

Aber all diese Gedanken verflogen, als ich hörte, wie Bella die Auffahrt hinauf fuhr und ich sie aussteigen sah. Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus, obwohl sie auch nur in normaler Streetwear war. Ihr weißes Oberteil eröffnete mir einen Ausblick, wie ich ihn von Bella nie erwartet hatte. Perfekt machte es aber ihre Lederjacke. Sie hatte wirklich fast exakt die Gleiche wie ich.

Ich begrüßte sie mit einem Handkuss, wie ich es damals so oft bei Carlisle und Esme als Kind gesehen hatte. Schon damals hatte ich es mir vorgenommen, es meinem Vater gleich zu tun. Kate hatte es immer gefallen, wenn ich sie so nach einem langen Dienst begrüßt hatte, und so wie ich Bellas verlegenes Lächeln deuten konnte, mochte sie es auch.

Bella gab sich wirklich Mühe mir die Stadt etwas näher zu bringen. Ich hatte einen Park entdeckt, wo man nicht nur toll spazieren konnte, sondern es auch eine gute Strecke zum Joggen gab. Vielleicht würde ich Bella dazu bekommen, mich zu begleiten? Aber erstmal eins nach dem anderen.

Bella fand einen guten Parkplatz. Was mich ärgerte, ich konnte Bella nicht mal die Tür aufhalten. Sie wollte es regelrecht auch nicht. Bella war dazu einfach zu stolz. Selbst diese Eigenschaft machte mir Bella noch interessanter. Sie schien mir eine eigenständige, starke Frau zu sein.

Die Bar war tatsächlich gut besucht, mit einem gemischten Publikum. Auf der einen Seiten die täglichen Bar-Gänger, die nur noch mit Taxi nach Hause dürften, auf der anderen Seite die arbeitende Bevölkerung, wie Bella und mich, die einen Ausgleich suchten, nach einem harten Tag.

Es gab in der Bar auch ein paar Spielautomaten und eine alte Jukebox, die mir sofort ins Auge fiel, als wir hinein kamen.

Dass Bella öfter hier her kam, merkte ich schnell. Sie wurde von einigen Personen mit einem Blick begrüßt, während ein Kellner sie ganz besonders begrüßte. Er stellte sich als Petro vor, hatte einen leichten Akzent und besaß doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, es mir abnehmen zu wollen, Bella in den Stuhl zu helfen. Musste mich beherrschen ihn nicht beiseite zu schubsen. Aber meine Schnelligkeit reichte in diesem Fall.

Als ich ihr dabei half, aus der Jacke zu kommen, verhakte sich ihr Shirt daran und ich bekam einen kurzen Blick auf ihren unteren Rücken. Dort, wo viele Frauen meinen, ein Arschgeweih tragen zu müssen, streckte sich bei Bella eine Narbe bis zu ihrer Hüfte.

Ich, als Feuerwehrmann, erkannte sofort, dass es eine Brandnarbe war, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich durch einige kosmetische Eingriffe verschönert wurde. Es musste schmerzhaft gewesen sein für sie. Nicht nur, wie Bella sie bekam, auch die Eingriffe danach.

Auf meine Frage, woher die Narbe stammt, reagierte Bella verschlossen und ich merkte schnell, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Das musste ich respektieren und würde ich auch in der Zukunft tun.

Stattdessen wechselte ich das Thema und geriet gleich ins nächste Fettnäpfchen. Die Story, wie lang Emmett und Rosalie verlobt waren, war noch ganz witzig, bis ich erfuhr, weshalb eine der angesetzten Hochzeiten abgesagt wurde. Ich hoffte nur, dass Rosalies Krankheit nicht zu schwerwiegend war. Ansehen konnte man Emmett jedenfalls nichts.

Dabei fiel mir etwas ein, was mich schon lange neugierig machte. Und zwar, wie Bellas Mutter starb. Ich bereute sofort wieder die Frage, als ich Bellas verletztes Gesicht sah. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Bellas Narbe und der Tod der Mutter zusammenhingen. Ich war überrascht, als Bella ansetzte mir zu antworten. Wollte sie es mir wirklich erzählen?

Leider kam sie nicht dazu, da ein Typ die Bar betrat, mit blondem, langem Haar, was zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden war, und lautstark nach Bella rief. Diese zuckte dabei regelrecht zusammen, was mir so gar nicht gefiel, denn es hieß, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte.

Sie deutete mir, dass es ihr Ex-Freund war und ich machte mir sofort Gedanken, in was für einer Beziehung sie mit diesem Typen war.

Zu meiner, aber auch deutlich zu Bellas Missgunst, kam er an unseren Tisch und betatschte Bella an der Schulter. Bella gefiel das überhaupt nicht und schob die Hand weg. Aber so schnell gab der angetrunkene Typ leider nicht auf und betatschte sie nun an ihrem Rücken, unter ihrem Haar.

Ich merkte sofort, dass ihr diese Berührung nicht nur unangenehm war, sondern auch wehtat. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen, auch wenn Bella mich flehend ansah.

Gerade, als ich aufstehen wollte, ließ er los und schaute mich angewidert an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam Bella ihm dazwischen.

„Wo ist Victoria?", fragte sie spöttisch.

Der Typ war tatsächlich überrascht von dieser Frage, fing sich aber schnell wieder und trug wieder sein süffisantes Grinsen.

„Bei den Kids. Wo sonst", lachte er gehässig.

Bellas Reaktion entfiel mir nicht. Sie durchzog ein Schmerz, als hätte man ihr einen Schlag verpasst. Das musste ein unschönes Kapitel ihrer Beziehung gewesen sein. Eine Weile schaute er zwischen mir und Bella hin und her. Bis jemand ‚James' rief. So hieß der Typ also.

Er zog los, wo zwei weitere angetrunkene Typen standen und ihn freudig erwarteten. Sie passten wunderbar zusammen. Als ich sicher war, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde, drehte ich mich zu Bella. Doch diese hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und blickte auf den Teller, mit etwas Salat, welchen der Kellner gebracht haben musste, als ich James hinterher starrte. Mir ist allerdings redlich der Appetit vergangen. Wie auch Bella.

„Wollen wir wieder gehen?", fragte ich sie.

Sie schaute hoch und ich konnte sehen, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Sie blickte auf meinen Teller, dann wieder auf ihren und ich wusste sofort, worum sie sich gerade Gedanken machte.

Ich zog aus meiner Geldbörse einen 20-Dollar-Schein, legte ihn auf den Tisch und schnappte mir Bellas Hand. Sie wehrte sich nicht, nahm ihre Jacke und folgte mir wortlos.

Am Ausgang bemerkten wir James, der gerade seine Zunge tief in den Hals einer Blondine steckte. Ich wartete, bis wir draußen waren, um sie zu fragen.

„Das war wohl nicht Victoria, gerade?", stellte ich eher fest, als zu fragen.

Bella schüttelte nur den Kopf, während ihr eine Träne aus dem Auge entwich. Ich wäre am liebsten wieder hinein gelaufen, um James den gleichen Schmerz zuzufügen, wie ihn Bella wohl gerade fühlte. Doch dann sah ich in Bellas Gesicht und konnte nur noch eins, sie umarmen. Nicht zu erklären, wie glücklich ich war, dass sie die Umarmung erwiderte.

Irgendwann nahm ich ihre Hand und zog in Richtung des Parks, den sie mir zuvor gezeigt hatte. Er war etwas 15 Minuten entfernt. Ich glaub, wir spazierten eine halbe Stunde, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich noch immer ihre Hand hielt. Es war für mich in dem Moment das normalste der Welt. Und unsere Hände passten perfekt zusammen.

An der nächsten Bank setzten wir uns und starrten für einige Minuten in den Sternenhimmel.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich den Abend versaut habe", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, gefällt mir der Abend gerade sehr", lächelte ich sie an und freute mich, dass auch Bella ihr Lächeln wieder fand.

„Das war also dein Ex?"

„Jap. Mein Ex-Verlobter, wenn du es genau nehmen willst."

Ich schluckte. Es war für mich schon schwer verständlich, wie sie überhaupt mit solch einem Typen anbandeln konnte, aber ihn heiraten? Glücklicherweise kam es nicht dazu.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Glaub mir, noch heute zieht mich Emmett auf, wie ich nur konnte…", seufzte sie.

„James hab ich kennengelernt als ich hier nach Seattle kam. Damals war mein Verhältnis zu meinem Vater und Emmett nicht das Beste", glaubte ich nicht richtig zu hören.

Für mich waren die drei unzertrennlich. Darüber müsste ich sie oder Emmett mal ausfragen. Aber gerade hatte Bella vor, mir was ganz anderes zu erzählen.

„Ich fühlte mich allein und James kam im richtigen Moment, mit den richtigen Worten und Gesten. Durch James fühlte ich mich wieder geliebt und geborgen. Anfangs war er der Traummann schlechthin. Deshalb konnte ich auch nicht nein sagen, als er mir nach einem halben Jahr Beziehung einen Heiratsantrag machte", wurde sie am Ende leiser.

Diese kleine Info schockte mich. Sie war tatsächlich mit diesem Typen verlobt, der ihr noch vor wenigen Minuten misslich gezeigt hat, wie lieb er sie noch hatte. Ich könnte mir nie vorstellen, einer Frau, und dann noch so einer wie Bella, weh zu tun.

„Edward, du musst mir versprechen, nichts davon Emmett zu erzählen. Oder Charlie. Sie wissen nicht, dass wir verlobt waren", schockte mich Bella erneut.

„Ich weiß nun auch, dass James mich geblendet hat", ließ sie mir keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich war so dumm. Aber James weiß es, Frauen in seinen Bann zu ziehen. So verliebt war ich noch nie. Er sagte mir immer, ich solle noch nichts Charlie und Emmett von unserer Verlobung erzählen, da er eigentlich Charlie um Erlaubnis fragen wollte, aber den Mut nicht fand. Und wenn es um das Thema Kinder ging, blockte er total ab. Da ich ja völlig der Meinung war, in einer traumhaften Beziehung zu leben, wünschte ich mir auch sehr bald Kinder und war bereit, mein Studium zu pausieren", wurde sie sehr traurig.

Ich schwang meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher an mich heran. Es war eine Wohltat, als sie sich dann auch noch enger an mich schmiegte. Als hätte es schon immer so sein gemusst.

„Zu dem Zeitpunkt änderte sich James drastisch. Er war nur noch selten zu Hause und wenn er es war, stritten wir. Es war grausam."

Am liebsten hätte ich etwas gesagt, um ihr zu verdeutlichen, was James für ein Idiot war. Und sie viel Besseres verdient hätte. Doch ich besann mich eines Besseren. Ich konnte mich glücklich schätzen, dass sie sich mir überhaupt öffnete.

„Irgendwann dachte ich, ich wäre schwanger. Musste mich ständig übergeben, war müde und meine Brüste taten mir weh. Ich machte einen Schwangerschaftstest, welcher dann auch positiv ausfiel. Gerade in dem Moment kam James nach Hause, sah den Test, schrie mich an, dass ich mit Absicht nicht verhütet hätte, beschimpfte mich und zu guter Letzt verpasste er mir ein blaues Auge."

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und mein Körper fing an zu beben. Plötzlich spürte ich Bellas Daumen über meinen Handrücken fahren. Ein schönes Gefühl, welches mich wieder runter holte und mich beruhigte.

„Es war gut, dass jeder wusste, welch ein Tollpatsch ich bin. Ich musste mich also kaum rechtfertigen. James hatte sich nicht mehr sehen lassen und mir nur per SMS mitgeteilt, dass ich das Ding loswerden sollte, sonst sei es aus.

Am nächsten Tag ging ich zu meiner Frauenärztin. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, ob ich enttäuscht oder erleichtert war, als sie mir sagte, dass ich gar nicht schwanger sei und die Symptome daher stammten, dass ich eine neue Pille nahm. Naja, und dass die Schwangerschaftstests aus dem Supermarkt nicht immer stimmen, hätte ich eigentlich wissen müssen.

Als ich James dies per SMS mitteilte, kam er wieder angekrochen und war für Wochen der beste Verlobte, wie man ihn sich vorstellen konnte. Ja, bis… bis ich nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Klinik nach Hause kam und ihn mit Victoria in unserem Bett erwischte. Und das Schlimme war, dass er sich nicht mal versuchte rauszureden. Er gab ihr sogar noch einen zärtlichen Kuss zum Abschied, wie er es bei mir schon lange nicht mehr tat.

Danach packte er seine Sachen, sagte mir, dass er schon mich schon lange mit Victoria betrog und ging. Er ging mit einem verdammten Lächeln, während ich mir, wie eine Blöde, die Augen ausheulte. Ich war so dumm, so verdammt dumm", wimmerte sie, während die Tränen liefen.

„Schsch, Bella", zog ich sie in meine Arme.

Sie saß halb auf meinem Schoß, während sie sich an meine Brust drückte und meine Hand über ihren Rücken fuhr. Es brach in dem Moment anscheinend alles aus ihr heraus. Ich mag zwar kein Psychologe sein, aber ich war mir sicher, dass Bella das alles noch gar nicht verarbeitet hatte.

Ich ließ sie weinen und sagte ihr immer wieder, dass sie ganz bestimmt nicht die Dumme in der ganzen Sache war. James war der Dumme. Wie konnte er nur mit einem so besonderen Menschen, wie Bella, so umgehen?

Wie groß das Ausmaß von Bellas Schmerz war, konnte ich mir nicht ausmalen. Aber schon der Gedanke macht mich ganz fertig. Während er mit Bella keine Kinder haben wollte, hatte er sie nun mit einer anderen Frau, die er wiederum mit einer Anderen betrug. Was ist das nur für ein Kerl?

Irgendwann, als sie sich beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich von mir und richtete ihre Kleidung und wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„T'schuldige."

„Nicht. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir diese intime Sache anvertraut hast, obwohl wir uns erst eine kurze Zeit kennen", lächelte ich ihr zu.

So schaffte ich es, ihr auch ein Lächeln bei zu bringen, was aber gleich wieder zu einer Grimasse wurde und neue Tränen kullerten.

„Fuck", fluchte Bella.

„So hatte ich mir den Abend nicht vorgestellt."

„Nicht? Hhmmm. Meine Erwartungen wurden gar übertroffen", grinste ich ihr zu.

„Ich meine, ich hatte dich in meinen Armen. Du saßt auf meinen Schoß. Ich durfte dir nahe sein. Das alles hatte ich mir nicht mal erträumt", brachte ich ihre Lippen zum positiven Zucken.

„Lust auf einen Kaffee?", fragte sie mich nach einer Weile.

„Gerne. Wo?"

„Bei mir…", sagte sie und ich glaubte zu träumen. Lud mich Bella gerade zu sich nach Hause ein?

„Wirklich?", wollte ich sicher gehen.

„Komm", stand sie auf und reichte mir ihre Hand.

Ich nahm sie natürlich gerne an und folgte ihr.

„Du musstest dir den ganzen Abend meine Geheule anhören. Nenn es eine kleine Entschädigung, auch wenn es nur ein Kaffee ist", versuchte sie es so klingen zu lassen, als wäre es nichts.

„Tat es dir gut?", fragte ich, woraufhin sie fragend die Augenbraue hob.

„Darüber zu reden, meine ich."

Bella nickte ohne zu überlegen.

„Gut", beließ ich es dabei und zog sie zu ihrem Truck.

Es überraschte mich, als sie mir ihre Schlüssel reichte. War allerdings auch erleichtert, da Bella noch nicht in der Verfassung war, Auto zu fahren. Während ich ihren Truck steuerte, gab mir Bella Anweisungen, wohin ich fahren sollte.

Ich prägte mir den Weg gut ein, damit ich Bellas Wohnung wieder finden würde. Beim nächsten Mal. Denn ich war schon jetzt fest entschlossen, dass dies nicht unser letzter gemeinsamer Abend war.

Wir kamen an einem größeren Apartment-Komplex an, mit fünf Stockwerken.

„Ich wohne dort", deutete sie mir zu einem Fenster, mit einem indianischen Traumfänger daran.

„Ein Geschenk von einer alten Sandkastenliebe", grinste sie und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

„Warum seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen? Emmett hat ja anscheinend bewiesen, dass Sandkastenliebe Zukunft hat."

„Jake und ich waren schon immer beste Freunde. Seit mein Dad Emmett und mich das erste Mal mit ins Quileute Reservat nahm. Er war schon immer anders als andere Jungs. Gestylte Haare, gepflegte Haut und selbst zum Toben kam er mit den besten Klamotten. Mit 14 hatten wir unseren ersten und letzten Kuss. Für mich war es, als würde Emmett küssen. Naja und für Jake war ich nur der Beweis, dass er dem weiblichen Geschlecht nichts abverlangen konnte", lachte sie.

„Oh ha. Ich hoffe, du hast es dir nicht zu sehr zu Herzen genommen, dass er schwul ist", war ich erleichtert, dass er mir keine Konkurrenz mehr sein kann.

Konkurrenz für was eigentlich? Ich habe mir schon wieder viel zu viel zusammen gesponnen.

„Nein. Um uns herum hatten es alle geahnt. Nur Jacob und ich wollten es nicht so wirklich wahr haben. Jetzt ist er seit fast acht Jahren mit Paul liiert. Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mal auf die beiden triffst, würdest du nie darauf kommen, dass sie schwul sind", hörte man in ihrer Stimme die Freude, sich an die beiden zu erinnern.

„Sind sie noch gute Freunde von dir?", fragte ich, als wir mit dem Lift fuhren.

„Oh ja. Die besten männlichen Freunde, die sich eine Frau wünschen kann", kicherte sie und ich schwor mir, sie öfter zum Kichern zu bringen, da es einfach einen wunderbaren Klang hatte.

„Sie wohnen nicht weit von hier, in der Gay-Avenue, wie sie gerne genannt wird."

Im vierten Stockwerk hielt der Lift. Es war zwar nicht eines dieser noblen Apartmentkomplexe, in dem ich zum Beispiel mit Kate lebte, aber dennoch war es sauber und gepflegt. Bella nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter ihr her, bis wir an einer Tür hielten und sie den Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche wühlte.

Frauen und ihre Handtaschen. Alice und Esme könnten einen ganzen Laden eröffnen, mit der Menge an Taschen, die sie hatten.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, kam mir ein angenehmer Duft entgegen. Nicht zu penetrant, aber wohltuend. Ihre Wohnung war sehr warm eingerichtet. Mit vielen Pastellfarben. Sie zeigte mir, wo ich meine Jacke aufhängen konnte. Allerdings nahm ich ihr vorher ihre Jacke ab und hing sie auf.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Ein kleiner Rundgang gefällig?"

„Klar", antwortete ich freudig.

Wieder nahm sie meine Hand, so langsam gewöhnte ich mich daran, und sie zog mich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort am Fenster war der Traumfänger. Das Zimmer selbst war wirklich zum Wohlfühlen, in dunkles braun getaucht. Ein großes Bett, mit zwei Decken und Kopfkissen. Über ihren Kleiderschrank würde Alice nur lachen.

„Was?", fragte sie, als sie merkte, wie ich grinste.

„Dein Kleiderschrank, ist im Gegensatz zu Alices, winzig. Ein Schuhkarton."

„Das dachte ich mir. Sie versucht mich jedes Mal, sobald sie mich sieht, zu überreden, mit ihr shoppen zu gehen."

„Viel Glück. Und plan viel Zeit ein", klopfte ich ihr mitfühlend auf die Schulter.

Sie ging weiter, durch die nächste Tür, wobei ich mich wunderte, wie groß ihr Apartment doch tatsächlich war. Der nächste Raum war ihr Büro, oder was auch immer. Zumindest stand dort zwar auch eine Couch, aber auch ein großer, alter Schreibtisch, ähnlich wie Carlisle ihn in seinem Büro hatte. Und auch bei Bella lagen, wie bei Carlisle, medizinische Bücher auf dem Tisch, zusammen mit ein paar Bilderrahmen. Ich konnte nicht anders und griff nach dem Größten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich genau sehen, wie Bella mich beobachtete und ich hoffte, dass es nicht zu unhöflich war, einfach das Bild zu begrapschen. Bereuen tat ich es nicht, denn auf dem Bild war eine niedliche, kleine Bella zu sehen. Ich erkannte sie sofort, auch wenn sie erst um die sechs, sieben Jahre jung gewesen sein musste. Aber diese braunen, leuchtenden Augen würde ich überall wiedererkennen.

Bella war aber nicht allein auf dem Bild, weshalb ich verstehen konnte, warum sie den Atem anhielt. Es war ein Familienbild. Emmett hatte seine kleine Schwester um die Taille gefasst, was ihr gar nicht zu gefallen schien, sie lachte aber dennoch. Hinter ihnen standen lachend, Arm in Arm, Charlie und was ich vermutete, seine verstorbene Frau.

Auch wenn Bella viel von ihrem Vater hatte, konnte ich ihr Gesicht in dem der jungen Frau wiedererkennen.

„Das ist meine Mom. Renée", hörte ich den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme.

„Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Dein Vater muss sie sehr geliebt haben."

„Das hat er. Und er liebt sie noch immer. Er wird wohl nie eine andere Frau lieben können."

Dieser Satz holte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Warum ich mich so schwer tat, überhaupt Bella zu fragen, mit mir aus zu gehen. Würde es mir wie Charlie ergehen? Könnte ich es Bella zumuten? Ich wusste, dass es mir nicht leicht fallen würde, jemanden nach Kates Tod näher zu kommen. Und nun, wo mir Bella offenbarte, dass Charlie wohl nie wieder eine andere Frau lieben könnte, stimmte mich nicht wirklich zuversichtlich.

„Edward?", holte mich Bellas samte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

„Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", schloss sie das Kapitel Familienfoto ab.

Und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte mir genug, um das Thema erst mal nicht wieder anzusprechen.

Ihr Wohnzimmer war nicht weniger schön eingerichtet, als die anderen beiden Zimmer. Ihre gemütliche Sitzecke gab genug Platz für sechs Leute. Hinzu kam ein wirklich bequemer Fernsehsessel, den ich Bella nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Den hat mir Charlie geschenkt", konnte sie wohl meinen kuriosen Blick deuten.

„Er meinte, sowas sollte jeder besitzen. Mit Massageoptionen und so", lachte sie und bot mir an, ihn auszuprobieren.

Tatsächlich passt sich der Sessel sofort an meine Form an und begann angenehm zu vibrieren. Grinsend überreichte mir Bella eine Fernbedienung.

„Hier. Vielleicht kennst du dich damit aus. Emmett hat mir das Teil eingestellt und soll angeblich den Sessel steuern, wie auch den Fernseher und die Stereoanlage. Ich mach uns einen Kaffee", sagte sie und ging in die Küche, während ich ihr verdattert hinterher sah.

Noch einmal musste ich daran denken, was sie über ihren Vater erzählte. _‚Er wird wohl nie eine andere Frau lieben können.' _Würde ich denn je wieder eine andere Frau lieben können? Könnte ich die Liebe, die ich für Kate fühlte, auch einer anderen Person schenken?

Ich wollte es ja, aber es schien für mich unmöglich. Aber ich hatte Esme und Alice etwas versprochen. Und mir auch, dass ich es versuchen würde.

„Ein Tagträumer", riss mich Bella erneut aus den Gedanken, als sie mir lächelnd eine Tasse reichte.

„Entschuldige. Normalerweise mache ich das nicht", redete ich mich aus.

„OK", kam es nur von ihr und nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee, wobei ich mir sofort die Zunge verbrannte.

„Der ist heiß, Edward", lachte Bella vergnügt.

„Danke der Vorwarnung", tat ich beleidigt, musste aber grienen.

„Du hast eine wirklich schöne Wohnung, Bella. Sehr gemütlich", lobte ich.

Daraufhin lächelte Bella nur verlegen. Diese besondere Frau konnte wirklich keine Komplimente ab. Aber das hieß nicht, dass ich damit aufhören würde, denn es bedeutete auch, dass ich dieses schöne rot auf ihren Wangen sehen durfte, was ihr Gesicht noch schöner machte.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und setzte sich auf die Couch, neben mich.

Sofort spürte ich ihre Wärme, obwohl sie einige Zentimeter von mir weg saß. Allerdings nichts soweit weg, dass ich mir Sorgen machen müsste, sie sei nicht gerne in meiner Nähe. Im Gegenteil zeigte mir der Abend, dass Bella sich von Minute, zu Minute mehr öffnete. Natürlich trug sie noch einige Geheimnisse in sich. Und ich werde alles geben, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, dass sie mir eines Tages davon erzählen kann.

Wir unterhielten uns ein wenig über dies und das. Das Thema James wollte ich erstmal nicht anschneiden. Sie einmal am Abend weinend zu sehen, war mir genug. Ich wollte unseren Abend einen schönen Ausklang verleihen.

Stattdessen erzählten wir uns wieder einmal etwas über unsere Familie. Bella verriet mir auch ein wenig mehr über Jasper Whitlock und versicherte, dass man ihm vertrauen könnte. Nur so leicht würde ich es ihm nicht machen.

„Wieso ist so ein attraktiver, schlauer Mann wie du", war ich noch ganz angetan von ihren Worten.

„…alleine?"

Und schon waren wir an einem Thema angelangt, dass ich so schnell nicht einschlagen wollte. Allerdings wusste ich, dass es nicht vermeidbar wäre, würde ich Bella noch näher kommen wollen. Und momentan war mein Verlangen danach sehr groß. Bella hatte etwas an sich, was mich förmlich anzog.

„Es gibtz aber kein Happy End", sagte ich ihr ernst, als sie mich noch lächelnd nach einer Antwort bat. Sie vernahm, dass das, was folgen sollte, nicht einfach für mich werden würde und nahm meine Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken. Das gab mir Kraft.

„Ich war verheiratet", begann ich, woraufhin Bella überrascht schaute. Leider wurde es mir schon oft nachgesagt, dass ich nicht danach aussah, ein sesshafter Mann zu sein.

Dabei wünschte ich mir schon in der High School eine kleine Familie. Auch wenn ich die Sportskanone war, wie auch der Ballkönig, waren mir zum Beispiel die hübschen Cheerleader egal. Ich hatte von Anfang nur Kate im Auge und keine andere.

„Bisher habe ich nur eine Frau in meinem Leben geliebt. Eigentlich waren es zwei. Kate und unsere Tochter Bree", schoss es aus mir raus.

Eigentlich wollte ich es ja langsam angehen, doch kaum, dass ich beschlossen hatte, Bella von Kate zu erzählen, konnte ich es nicht mehr abwarten, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Du-du hast eine Tochter?", fragte sie mich geschockt, nachdem ich ihr sekundenlang ins Gesicht schaute, um zu sehen, wie sie auf meine Worte reagieren würde.

„Hatte", flüsterte ich und konnte Bellas Blick nicht mehr stand halten.

Ich fühlte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, so gut ich sie auch bekämpfen wollte, bis ich eine zarte Hand an meinem Kinn spürte und ich wieder aufblicken musste. Dort sah ich in ein verwirrtes Gesicht, aber auch, dass Bella den Tränen nahe war.

„Ich versteh nicht, Edward", führte sie auch ihre andere Hand an meine Wange und wischte die Träne von meiner Wange.

„Kate und Bree. Meine Frau und meine kleine, zwei-jährige Tochter. Sie sind vor sechs Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Und… Und ich war schuld", löste ich mich von ihr und stütze stattdessen meine Ellbogen auf meine Oberschenkel ab, um meinen Kopf in meine Hände zu legen.

„Bist du gefahren?", fragte sie nach einer Ewigkeit des Schweigens.

„Nein", hielt ich mich kurz.

„Aber wie kannst du dann schuld sein?", fragte sie mich mitfühlend.

Die Wahrheit. Was wenn Bella mich zurückweisen würde, wenn sie sie erfuhr? Nur Alice, Esme und Carlisle wussten davon. Ich wollte nicht jetzt, dass Bella einen schlechten Eindruck von mir erhielt. Doch Esme hatte mir oft genug verständlich gemacht, dass es nichts bringt, sich zu verstellen. Die Wahrheit käme immer raus und würde nur Probleme bringen. Auf dieser Basis könnte man nicht mal eine Freundschaft schließen. Und das wollte ich wenigstens erreichen, wenn ich es schon nicht schaffen würde, irgendwann mal eine neue Beziehung einzugehen.

„Ich liebe meinen Beruf. Seitdem mich mein Vater das erste Mal mit zu einer Wache nahm. Ich wollte Feuerwehrmann werden. Und das wurde ich. Während ich meine Ausbildung machte, studierte Kate. Als sie fertig war mit ihrem Studium, zogen wir in unser gemeinsames Haus. Kate hatte gerade ihren Job als Lehrerin einer Grundschule angetreten, als sie schwanger wurde.

Erst waren wir geschockt, da es nicht geplant war, aber dann waren überglücklich. Und als Bree Abigail dann zur Welt kam, war mein Leben perfekt. Frau, Kind, Haus, beide beruflich erfolgreich, was wünscht man sich mehr?

Wir waren ein super Team. Kurz vor Brees zweitem Geburtstag wurde ich befördert. Kate war so stolz. Diese Beförderung brachte aber auch mehr Verantwortung und Arbeit. Ich musste immer öfter länger arbeiten, so sah ich meine Familie immer weniger."

Ich machte erstmal eine Pause und nahm einen Schluck von Bellas Kaffee, der längst kalt geworden war und blickte dann wieder zu Bella. Sie sah nicht mehr verwirrt aus. Eher, als würde sie verstehen. Allerdings kannte sie auch noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit.

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, Edward", lächelte sie mir zu. Ich versuchte es ebenfalls, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

„Es hört sich blöd an, aber ich muss. Ich möchte dich kennenlernen, Bella. Und ich glaube, dir von Kate und Bree zu erzählen, ist wichtig dafür. Seit Jahren habe ich keine richtigen Freunde, weil ich mich von der Welt entfernt habe. Aber ich bin es satt. Und obwohl wir uns erst kurz kennen, möchte ich das wir Freunde werden."

Ich war überrascht, als ihre Augen freudig aufleuchteten, kaum, dass ich es gesagt hatte.

„Das wünsche ich mir auch", hauchte sie und drückte sanft gegen meine Wange.

Der Rest meiner Geschichte war der schwierigste Teil, weshalb ich mehrmals tief Luft holen musste, um genug Mut zusammen zubekommen.

„Eigentlich hatte ich für meinen Geburtstag frei genommen, doch dann machte sich ein Virus in unsere Wache breit und legte die halbe Belegschaft flach, so war mein freier Tag gestrichen. Ich hätte schreien könne, als ich in die traurigen Gesichter von Bree und Kate gesehen hatte, als ich zur Arbeit fuhr. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie lebend gesehen habe", schluckte ich schwer.

In dem Moment war Bella für mich ein großer Halt. Schon das war erstaunlich, und ich musste es immer wieder betonen, dass wir uns gerade mal zwei Tage kannten. Aber ich hatte mich lange nicht so wohl gefühlt, wie in dem Moment, als ich Bella mein schlimmstes Erlebnis erzählte und sie mich mitfühlend ansah.

Ich schaute auf unsere verflochtenen Hände und redete weiter, während ich spürte, wie Bella ihre Daumen auf meinem Handrücken kreisen ließ. Als wenn sie gewusst hätte, welche beruhigende Wirkung es auf mich hatte.

„Wir waren gerade von einem Einsatz zurück gekommen, als der nächste Notruf kam. Ein Wagen wurde von der Straße gedrängt, wobei eine Frau und ein Kind verletzt wurden. Wie immer wenn solche Notrufe kamen, stieg mein Puls, aber ich war mir ja eigentlich sicher, dass die beiden sicher zu Hause auf mich warteten. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen…", brach ich ab.

Gott, war das schwer.

„Als wir am Einsatzort ankamen, sah ich schon den dunkelblauen Chevy, den wir von ihren Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatten. Ich wurde völlig hysterisch. So richtig kann ich mich an den Tag auch nicht mehr erinnern. Mein Kollege Steve hielt mich fest, bis der Chief auf mich zu kam, Tränen in den Augen und.. und mir sagte, dass Kate und Bree nicht mehr… dass sie nicht mehr lebten", zitterte meine Stimme.

Keine Ahnung wie, aber ich fand mich in den Armen Bellas wieder, mein Gesicht in ihren fein duftenden Haaren vergraben. Ihre Hände fuhren Kreise auf meinem Rücken, während ich nur noch schluchzte. Alles kam wieder hoch. Aber noch nie wie heute, konnte ich es raus lassen. Bella machte es möglich.

„Im Kofferraum waren Blaubeermuffins", lachte ich.

„Ich wollte keine Torte. Nur Kates Blaubeermuffins. Sie wollte mich auf der Wache überraschen", schluchzte ich wieder und fühlte mich wie eine Heulboje. Und das vor Bella.

Doch was machte diese wundervolle Person? Sie verstand mich. Sie fühlte mit mir und stand mir bei, als wären wir alte Freunde.

Während ich in Bellas Armen lag, kamen Erinnerungen in mir auf. Erinnerungen an Kate und Bree, an schöne Tage. Kate und mein erstes Date, der erste Kuss, unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht. Der damit verbundene Ärger mit unseren Eltern, schließlich waren wir gerade mal 16. Aber es war uns egal, weil wir wussten, wir waren füreinander geschaffen. Wir liebten uns.

Ich erinnerte mich an Kates Gesicht, als ich ihr den Heiratsantrag machte und an meine Gefühle, als sie ja sagte. Unsere Hochzeit. Ein einziges Tal der Tränen, zumindest bei den Frauen. Mein Hochzeitstanz mit Kate, Esme und Kates Mom Sulpicia. Oder das Zigarre-Rauchen mit ihrem Vater Aro und Carlisle. Es war alles perfekt.

Und dann kam Bree und machte alles nur noch perfekter, dass ich manchmal Angst bekam, wie viel Glück ich doch im Leben hatte. Und dann wurde es mir alles weggenommen. In nur wenigen Augenblicken, mein ganzes Glück, mein Leben, vernichtet.

„Und ich war schuld", flüsterte ich, obwohl ich es eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollte.

Bella löste sich von mir und sah in mein Gesicht, welches von Tränen bedeckt sein musste.

„Du bist nicht schuld, Edward. Es war ein Unfall", sagte sie energisch, dass ich es fast glaubte.

Aber ich schüttelte den Kopf, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es sehr wohl meine Schuld war.

„Sieh mich an, Edward", forderte sie.

Doch konnte ich ihr im Moment nicht in die Augen sehen. Aber da hatte ich noch nicht die energische Seite von Bella kennengelernt, da sie mein Kinn nahm und es nach oben zog, so sah ich tief in ihre verärgerten Augen.

„Edward, ich kannte Kate nicht. Aber das, was du mir von ihr erzählt hast, zeigt mir wie sehr sie dich liebte. Denkst du wirklich sie würde dir die Schuld geben? Ich glaube eher, dass sie dir einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben würde."

Oh, Bella. Wenn du wüsstest. Ich musste unweigerlich unter meinen Tränen lachen.

„Was?", war Bella irritiert.

„Das tat Kate zu gerne. Wenn ich frech zu ihr war, dann gab sie mir einen Klaps den Hinterkopf."

Bella reagierte geschockt, wohl dem, dass sie einen wunden Punkt traf. Aber es war auszuhalten, weshalb ich ihr ein halbes Lächeln schenkte und ich sehen konnte, wie es Bella erleichterte.

„Wirklich, Edward. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Du wurdest auf der Wache gebraucht. Du hattest anderen Menschen geholfen. Es war ein blöder Unfall."

Ich wollte nicht mehr protestieren, denn dieses Argument hatte ich schon mehrmals mit meiner Familie geführt. Obwohl ich es zum ersten Mal näher an mich rankommen ließ und wirklich darüber nachdachte, dass es nicht meine Schuld gewesen war.

„Sie sind jetzt bei meiner Mom", hätte ich es fast nicht gehört, da Bella so leise sprach.

Diesmal war sie es, die meinem Blick ausweichte.

„Sie wird auf sie aufpassen. Das verspreche ich dir", konnte ich kaum meinen Ohren trauen, was sie da hörten.

Als Bella aufblickte, sah ich ihre eigenen Tränen über ihre Wangen kullern und den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass auch Bella einen wichtigen Menschen aus ihrem Leben verloren hätte und den Verlust, den ich spürte, kannte. Aber dadurch keimte in mir wieder die Neugier auf. Vor allem, wo ich Bella gerade den schlimmsten Tag meines Lebens schilderte.

„Was ist mit deiner Mom passiert, Bella?"

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und ich konnte sehen, wie sie gegen etwas ankämpfte. Und da ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern und ihr Atmung hektischer wurde, wusste ich, dass sie auf dem Wege war in Panik auszubrechen.

„Schon OK, Bella. Vielleicht ein anderen Mal", strich ich ihr über die Wange.

„Ich will, Edward. Wirklich, aber ich kann nicht. Ich schaff es einfach nicht", brach Bella in meinen Armen zusammen und ließ meinen Schmerz, um den Verlust meiner kleinen Familie, für einen Augenblick vergessen.

Egal, was mit Bellas Mutter passiert war, es hatte Bella geprägt. Sie litt noch jetzt darunter, obwohl es schon Jahre her gewesen war. Es musste was Schlimmes passiert sein, dass konnte man nicht nur in Bellas Gesicht erkennen. Auch Emmett und Chief Swan waren davon geprägt.

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, Bella. Ich lerne dich jetzt erst kennen. Wäre doch blöd schon alles an einem Abend zu erzählen", zwinkerte ich ihr zu.

Sie fand ihr Lächeln wieder und das war mir genug. Wir waren beide müde.

Auch wenn unser Abend mit vielen Tränen und Emotionen geprägt war, bereute ich ihn nicht. Und schon gar nicht, Bella von Kate und Bree erzählt zu haben. So weiß sie gleich, wo wir stehen.

Jetzt würde ich alles Weitere auf mich zukommen lassen und ich freute mich jetzt schon, was noch folgen würde.

TBC


	6. Freunde

**Freunde**

**Bellas POV**

„Hhmmm", konnte ich nur murmeln, als ich aufwachte und mir viel zu heiß war. Allerdings fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich den besten Schlaf meines Lebens gehabt. Nur konnte ich mir nicht erklären, wie das so plötzlich kam.

Drum öffnete ich die Augen. Sah aber erstmal nichts, bis sich meine Matratze bewegte.

„Morgen", sprach sie plötzlich.

Allerdings war es nicht die Matratze, die mit mir sprach. Als ich versuchte mich zu orientieren, da ich definitiv nicht in meinem Schlafzimmer war, fingen mich ein paar grüne Augen ein, samt eines unwiderstehlichen Lächelns.

Sofort prasselte langsam alles wieder auf mich ein, was am gestrigen Abend alles geschehen war.

Edward bei mir in der Notaufnahme, wie er mich fragte, ihn in eine Bar zu begleiten. James! Ich hatte wirklich Edward mein Herz ausgeschüttet und ihm mehr über James und mich erzählt, als Charlie und Emmett wussten.

Aber was den Abend so erschöpfend machte, war, als Edward mir von seiner verstorbenen Frau und Tochter erzählte. Eine tragische Geschichte. Und es machte mich traurig, was Edward durchmachen musste. Ich kannte den Schmerz zu gut, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren.

Er musste die beiden sehr geliebt haben und ich beschloss für Edward da zu sein, als eine gute Freundin, wenn er es wollte. Zwar hatte er seine Familie, aber ich selber war froh, wenn ich eine Freundin um mich hatte, um nicht immer ‚daran' erinnert zu werden.

Edward hatte mich noch einmal gefragt, was mit meiner Mutter passiert war. Aber nach allem, was an diesem Abend passiert war, hatte ich den Mut verloren. Noch in der Bar wollte ich ihm davon erzählen, doch dann funkte James dazwischen und viele alte, kleine Wunden wurden aufgerissen.

Es hatte mich viel gekostet, Edward von James zu erzählen. Aber ich wollte, dass er davon weiß. Und wissen würde, was für ein emotionales Wrack ich war. Edwards Leid riss mich weiter runter, weshalb ich mich nicht in der Lage fühlte, von Renée zu erzählen.

Und was tat dieser gut aussehende Kerl? Er hatte Verständnis dafür, drängte mich nicht und nahm mich stattdessen fester in den Arm, während ich in sein Shirt heulte.

So kam es dann wohl auch, dass wir einschliefen. Ich auf Edward, mein Kopf auf seiner starken Brust. Sein Herzschlag klopfte gegen mein Ohr, während er mich angrinste.

„Hi", brachte ich nur fertig und wurde mal wieder puderrot.

Normalerweise würde ich jetzt erschrocken aufspringen, was ich auch wollte. Doch Edward hielt mich fest und ließ mich nicht los. Es amüsierte ihn. Ich stimmte in sein Lachen ein und genoss den Moment, in den Armen eines Mannes zu liegen, der mir schon jetzt einiges bedeutete.

Aber schon bald riss uns die Realität aus unserer Traumblase, wo es keinen Schmerz, keine Sorgen, sondern einfach Glück und Zufriedenheit gab. Mein Wecker klingelte und kurz darauf auch Edwards Handy.

„Es war ein schöner Abend", sagte er mir, als ich ihn zur Tür begleitete. Unten wartete schon ein Taxi, welches ihn gleich zur Wache bringen würde.

„Ja, klar", kam es von mir sarkastisch.

„Wirklich, Bella. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir das wiederholen", sah er mir durchdringend in die Augen. Ich konnte nur nicken. Mit diesen Augen könnte er alles von mir bekommen.

Wie in Trance machte ich mich fertig für die Arbeit und fuhr zur Klinik. Ich war froh, dass nicht viel los war in der Notaufnahme, denn meine Gedanken gingen immer wieder zu dem vergangenen Abend. Edward hatte recht, trotz des Zwischenfalls mit James, und dass wir uns gegenzeitig das Herz ausschütteten, war der Abend schön.

Wir lernten uns besser kennen. Ich erfuhr einiges über ihn und er über mich. Und das war längst nicht alles. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wieder Zeit mit Edward zu verbringen. Es fiel mir nie leicht, mich anderen Menschen zu öffnen. Doch bei Edward war es ganz einfach. Er zeigte Mitgefühl, kein Mitleid.

Ich vermied es zur gewöhnlichen Zeit meine Pause zu machen, denn ich befürchtete, dass Rose mich ausfragen würde. Rose konnte ich vielleicht aus dem Weg gehen, aber nicht meinem Boss. Dr. Cullen, der mir auf seinem täglichen Rundgang begegnete, grinste mir zu und begleitete mich zu meinem nächsten Patienten.

„Ich frag mich den ganzen Morgen, wo mein Sohn übernachtet hat. Zu Hause war er nicht", kam er mir mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, wie ich es schon bei Edward entdeckt hatte.

„Da sollten sie wohl besser Edward fragen, Dr. Cullen", versuchte ich, ganz normal zu wirken, hörte ihn allerdings lachen.

Kurz vor dem Zimmer des Patienten hielt mich Dr. Cullen auf.

„Dr. Swan, ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mich Carlisle nennen. Ich habe das Gefühl, wir werden noch lange miteinander arbeiten."

„Ähm. Ok. Ich bin Bella", streckte ich ihm meine Hand aus, völlig überrascht von seinem Angebot.

„Vor Kollegen und Patienten sollten wir natürlich beim Sie bleiben", grinste er mir zu und ließ mich dann alleine.

Er unterschied sich von dem vorigen Klinikleiter so dermaßen. Man musste ihn lieben. Die ganze Belegschaft freute sich über ihn, war aber noch skeptisch, weil sie es nicht glauben konnten, wie Dr. Carlisle Cullen, die Klinik leitete.

Wie könnte ich ihm da eine Absage erteilen? Ich wollte ja auch nicht weg. Seattle war mein Zu Hause, wo meine Familie war. Und Edward wollte ich so schnell auch nicht missen.

Mit knurrendem Magen wagte ich mich dann doch gegen Mittag in die Cafeteria. Sie war recht leer, denn der Ansturm war vorbei. Zwar waren dadurch die besten Gerichte schon alle, aber ich konnte damit leben, so lange ich meine Ruhe hatte.

Lucy, die alte Dame, die hier arbeitete, reichte mir lächelnd einen gemischten Salat mit Putenstreifen. Und dazu ihr hausgemachtes Dressing. Ja, auch sowas gab es dort. Kaum, dass ich den ersten Happen genommen hatte, merkte ich, wie hungrig ich wirklich war. Kein Wunder. Gestern kamen Edward und ich kaum zum Essen und heute hatte ich auch noch das Frühstück ausgelassen. Deshalb dauerte es nicht lange, bis der Teller leer war.

Jemand legte mir daraufhin einen Apfel auf den Tisch.

„Vitamine sind gut für dich", drehte ich mich um und sah Rose mit einem dicken Grinsen. Und dahinter tauchte auch noch Alice auf.

„Muss dich enttäuschen, Sweetie. Wir haben Nicky extra beauftragt, uns anzupiepen, wenn du zur Pause gehst. Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, du kommst uns davon?", war Rose empört, grinste aber frech, als Alice mit ihrem Tablett an den Tisch kam.

„Hi, Bella", begrüßte sie mich überschwänglich mit einer Umarmung.

„Hi, Alice, Rose", begrüßte ich die beiden, als sie sich vor mich setzten.

Auch sie hatten sich einen Salat geholt, fingen allerdings nicht an zu essen. Stattdessen sahen sie mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?"

„Komm schon Bella. Müssen wir es dir aus der Nase ziehen, wie dein Abend mit Edward verlief? Es war dein erstes Date, seit diesem Idioten von…", brach Rose ab, denn sie wusste, wie ungern ich seinen Namen hörte und darüber sprach.

„Es war kein Date. Ich habe ihm nur ein wenig die Stadt und unsere Bar gezeigt. Mehr nicht."

„Und warum war mein Bruder nicht nach Hause gekommen?", blinzelte Alice mich an.

Böse blickte ich die beiden an. Warum mussten sie so neugierig sein?

„Nicht dieser Blick, Bella. Wir wollen nur dein und Edwards Bestes", nahm Rose meine Hand.

Ich seufzte resignierend. Eigentlich wollte ich schreien, doch ich wusste, dass sie beide zwar neugierig, aber eben auch auf unser Glück bedacht waren. Wie oft musste ich Rose zurechtweisen, dass sie mich nicht verkuppeln sollte. Dabei war ihr einziges Ziel, dass ich jemanden an meiner Seite hatte. Dass ich nicht so alleine war.

Rose konnte mich manchmal besser lesen, als alle anderen. Selbst Charlie und Emmett übertrumpfte sie. Sie wusste, wie alleine ich mich manchmal fühlte, obwohl ich solch eine herzliche Familie hatte. Und nachdem ich wusste, was Edward durchgemacht hatte, konnte ich auch Alice verstehen.

Und so erzählte ich ihnen von unserem Abend. Sagte Rose, dass ich Edward von James erzählte, ohne ins Detail zu gehen, da ich noch nicht wollte, dass Alice alles erfährt. Und erzählte Alice, dass Edward mit mir über Kate und Bree sprach. Ohne Rose mehr zu verraten. Beide schauten perplex.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er dir von den beiden erzählt hat. Alles? Auch wie es…?", nickte ich schnell, damit sie nicht weiter sprechen brauchte, denn der Schmerz lag ihr im Gesicht.

„Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihm von James erzählt hast. Ich brauchte Wochen, um es aus dir rauszubekommen", war Rose erstaunt. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Und dann seid ihr auf der Couch eingeschlafen? Es ist nichts weiter passiert?", fragte Alice weiter.

„Was hätte denn noch passieren sollen? Wir haben uns Dinge erzählt, die kaum ein anderer kennt. Wir sind Freunde. Mehr kann man nach so kurzer Zeit nicht sein. Ich bin froh darüber", stand ich auf, denn so langsam hatte ich von der Fragerei genug. Gut gemeint, oder nicht.

„Freunde", murmelte Rose.

Alice hingegen streckte mir die Hand aus. Ich nahm sie entgegen und spürte, wie sie mir einen Zettel überreichte. Mit einem Zwinkern ließ sie los.

„Bis denn", sagte ich nur und verschwand, ohne auf den Zettel zu schauen.

Das machte ich erst, als ich mich in Sicherheit wähnte. Vor meinem Spint öffnete ich die Faust und entknüllte den Zettel. Darauf war nur eine Handy-Nummer und ein Smilie. Es brauchte kein Genie, um zu wissen, von wem die Nummer war. Alice Nummer hatte ich zudem auch schon.

Tatsächlich wollte ich Edward gerne nach seiner Nummer fragen, traute mich aber heute Morgen nicht. Ich hoffte auch, dass Edward mich vielleicht nach meiner fragen würde. Aber vielleicht hatte er sie ja schon von Alice.

Und gerade jetzt hätte ich ihm gerne noch mal für den Abend gedankt und ihm erzählt, dass Alice mich ausfragte und ich ihr verriet, dass er mir von seiner Frau und Tochter erzählt hatte. So zückte ich mein Handy.

_Edward? _, schrieb ich die klägliche SMS.

Zu spät fiel mir ein, dass ich hätte meinen Namen drunter setzen sollen. Eine SMS hinterher schicken wollte ich aber auch nicht.

Ich wartete einen Augenblick, in der Hoffnung, er würde gleich antworten. Allerdings kam mir in den Sinn, dass auch Edward arbeitete. So legte ich es zurück in den Schrank. Gerade, als ich ihn abschließen wollte, piepte das Handy. Voller Vorfreude riss ich den Schrank wieder auf.

_Wer will das wissen? –E-_

Er schien einen stressigen Tag zu haben und ich nervte ihn auch noch. Dennoch war ich etwas erschrocken und enttäuscht.

_Sorry. –B-, _schrieb ich nur zurück.

Ich kam gar nicht dazu, dass Handy wegzulegen, da es klingelte. Noch hatte ich Edwards Nummer nicht eingespeichert, erkannte aber dennoch, dass er es war, der mich anrief.

„Hallo?", fragte ich kleinlaut.

„Bella?", hörte ich Edward.

„Ja. Ich bin's. Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht stören. Alice drückte mir einen Zettel mit dieser Nummer in die Hand, ohne einen Namen. Ich dachte mir zwar das es deine ist, aber…"

„Schon OK. Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Harter Tag heute. Paul nervt, Mike hat erfahren, dass wir beide weg waren, und macht es mir heute auch nicht leicht. Und zu guter letzt hat Emmett mich ausgefragt, wie ein Waschweib."

„Dito. Pass nur auf, dass mein Vater nichts davon erfährt", sagte ich ernst.

Ich hörte ihn nur schlucken und musste lachen.

„Keine Sorge. So schlimm ist er dann auch wieder nicht."

„Ha, ha", tat er eingeschnappt, musste aber dennoch lachen.

Kurzes Schweigen trat ein, bis Edward sich am anderen Ende räusperte.

„Die nächsten Tage wird es nicht weniger stressig, aber hättest du Lust, am Samstag zum Pike Place Fish zu gehen? Ich wollte die Jungs schon immer mal sehen, wie sie die Fische durch die Gegend werfen", lachte er.

http :/ www ( dot )youtube ( dot ) com/watch?v=TbtsfyrEF_c

„Gerne. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr da. Dann kann ich auch gleich Fisch für Sonntag kaufen. Ähm. Vielleicht, also…"

„Was denn Bella?", fragte er mich, wobei ich sein Grinsen hörte.

„Sonntags koche ich immer für alle, wenn ich nicht arbeiten muss."

„Alle?"

„Naja. Charlie, Emmett, Rose und Jasper. Dann kann ich mich bei Esme revanchieren."

„Ist das eine Einladung für mich und meine Familie?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ähm. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst…"

„Natürlich will ich", freute er sich.

„Alice und meine Eltern sicher auch."

„Schön. Allerdings machen wir das in Charlies Haus. Dort ist Platz genug."

Mein Pieper ertönte.

„Ich hör schon. Du musst los. Danke für die Einladung. Ich melde mich später noch mal bei dir."

„OK. Bis später", sagte ich und legte auf.

Noch ganz benommen von dem Telefonat, brauchte es ein zweites Piepen, das mich wachrüttelte. Schnell lief ich in die Notaufnahme, wo im gleichen Moment die Ambulanz ankam und mich die Rettungssanitäter einwiesen.

Es wurde noch ein stressiger Nachmittag, der schnell zum Abend und zur Nacht wurde. Ein Busunfall bescherte uns jede Menge Patienten. Irgendwann gegen 2 Uhr morgens schickte mich Carlisle nach Hause. Ich versuchte zu protestieren, da ich ungern die Klinik verließ, wenn noch so viele Personen in der Notaufnahme saßen.

„Ich bin nicht müde", sagte ich mit einem Gähnen, woraufhin jeder Protest unnütz war und mich Carlisle mit einem Lächeln in die Umkleide schob.

Als ich den Spint öffnete, sah ich mein Handy blinken. Eine Nachricht von Rosalie und eine von Emmett, aber was mein Herz höher schlugen ließ, war die Nachricht von Edward.

_Hi. Ich freue mich, endlich im Besitz deiner Nummer zu sein. Es wird sicher noch ein harter Abend für dich. Wir waren die Rettungskräfte beim Busunfall. Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht. Pass auf dich auf. –E-_

Ich drückte mein Handy mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln kurz an meine Brust und unterdrückte den Freudenschrei, der sich in meiner Kehle bildete.

Selbst später, als ich im Bett lag, las ich mir immer wieder seine SMS durch und überlegte, was ich zurück schreiben sollte und ob ich es noch jetzt tun sollte. Was, wenn er seinen Ton nicht ausgemacht hatte und ich wecken würde? Er wird auch einen harten Tag gehabt haben.

Um dies nicht zu riskieren, beließ ich es dabei und würde ihm sofort morgen früh antworten. Es dauerte allerdings noch eine Weile, bis ich einschlafen konnte. So ein Tag in der Notaufnahme lässt keinen kalt.

Man müsste glauben, wo ich erst so spät nach Hause kam, würde ich bis Mittags schlafen, doch meine innere Uhr weckte mich, als eigentlich hätte mein Wecker klingeln sollen. Carlisle sagte mir, ich solle mich ausschlafen und später zum Dienst erscheinen. Aber mein Gewissen wollte dies nicht vereinbaren. Drum machte ich mich für die Arbeit fertig.

Als ich mir mein Handy schnappen wollte, sah ich, dass es wieder blinkte.

_Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, ich wecke dich nicht. Bin gerade auf dem Weg zur Wache. War nur etwas in Sorge, da du weder mir noch Emmett zurückgeschrieben hast. Pass auf dich auf. –E-_

Oh nein. Sicher wollte ich nicht, dass er in Sorgen ausbricht. Für Emmett war es typisch, aber Edward kannte mich doch noch gar nicht so lange. Und wieder die vier Worte. _Pass auf dich auf. _Warum auch immer, machte sich ein angenehmes Gefühl in meinen Körper breit.

_Hi. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, als ich heute Nacht nach Hause kam. Entschuldige. Freu mich schon auf Samstag. –B-_

Emmett schrieb ich eine kurze SMS, damit er sich beruhigte. Es wunderte mich, dass er mich noch nicht auf Edward ansprach. Allerdings kannte Emmett mich von allen Menschen am besten, um mich nicht damit zu nerven. Ok, ok. Ich hatte etwas, womit ich ihn bestechen konnte, wovon Rose nichts wusste. Noch musste ich die Waffe nicht benutzen.

Gerade, als ich in meinen Truck stieg, piepte mein Handy erneut. Ein Grinsen machte sich breit, als ich Edwards Namen lass.

_Entschuldige dich nicht dafür. Auch wenn ich eine unruhige Nacht hatte. ;D Ich freu mich ebenfalls schon auf Samstag. Und Esme auf Sonntag. Ich soll dir ihren Dank schicken, sie bringt einen Nachtisch mit. Pass auf dich auf. –E-_

Ich schrieb ihm eine kurze SMS zurück. Und konnte nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, dass er immer wieder die vier Worte an seine SMS hängte. War ich ihm schon so wichtig? Ich sollte mit ihm darüber reden.

Carlisle war nicht begeistert, als er mich so früh in der Klinik sah. Ich verschränkte nur meine Arme vor der Brust und fragte ihn, wie lange er denn die Nacht geschlafen habe. Daraufhin grummelte er nur und lud mich zu einer Tasse Kaffee ein.

Die Tage bis Samstag vergingen viel zu langsam, obwohl viel zu tun war. Edward und ich erzählten viel via SMS, da wir keine Minute fanden, um uns zu sehen oder zu telefonieren. Ich fragte ihn auch, was es immer mit den vier Worten auf sich hatte.

Mein lieber Bruder hatte ihm verraten, was für ein Tollpatsch ich war. Gott, ich hoffte nur, er hatte keine der peinlichen Geschichten ausgepackt, die mir so in der Kindheit passiert waren. Das würde er nicht wagen.

Edward fragte mich, ob es mich nervte. Aber das tat es nicht. Es füllte mich mit dem Gefühl, dass jemand an mich dachte. Das ER an mich dachte.

Freitagnacht tat ich mich schwer, einzuschlafen. Denn am Morgen würde ich Edward wiedersehen, auch er hatte, wie ich, das Wochenende frei. Deshalb entschieden wir uns, schon früh zum Markt zu fahren. So hätten wir den ganzen Tag für uns.

Ich war ein nervöses Wrack am nächsten Morgen, als ich auf Edward wartete. Diesmal holte er mich ab und wir würden erstmal zusammen Frühstücken gehen. Meinen Kaffee, zum wach werden, trank ich nur halb aus. Zu aufgeregt war ich. Aber warum nur? Edward war doch nur ein Freund. Zumindest redete ich mir das immer wieder ein.

Mein Handy piepte und ließ mich aufspringen.

_Ich bin da. –E-_

Vorsichtig lugte ich am Fenster durch die Gardine und sah, wie Edward aus einem silbernen Volvo stieg. Einen Volvo? Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Carlisle einen Mercedes fährt, hätte ich gedacht, es wäre der Wagen von meinem Boss.

Schnell nahm ich mir meine Jacke und rannte die Treppen hinab, wobei ich beinahe auf die Nase fiel, als ich auf die dumme Idee kam, zwei Stufen auf einmal zu nehmen. Bevor ich die Tür öffnete, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch. Ich wollte mein Lächeln aufsetzen, bemerkte allerdings schnell, dass es schon den ganzen Morgen da war. Das passierte irgendwie ständig, wenn ich an Edward dachte.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, strahlte mir Edwards Lächeln entgegen. Er lehnte lässig auf der offenen Beifahrertür.

„Guten Morgen, Bella", kam er mir entgegen und nahm meine Hand.

Ich bekam mal wieder nur ein klägliches ‚Hi' raus.

Er führte mich zur Beifahrerseite, öffnete mir die Tür und half mir hinein.

„Gut siehst du aus", wusste er mich zum Erröten zu bringen.

„Danke", sagte ich kaum hörbar.

„Ist das der Wagen von deinem Vater?", fragte ich und versuchte mich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Edward schaffte es mit nur einem Blick, mich durcheinander zu bringen.

Er lachte, was wirklich ein schöner Klang war.

„Nein, dass ist meiner", sagte er stolz.

„Ist das nicht ein Opa-Auto?"

„Autsch", kam es von ihm und legte seine Hand auf sein Herz, als würde es ihm schmerzen. Dann strich er übers Armaturenbrett und sagte, „Bella meint es nicht so. Sie weiß nur noch nicht wie schnell und wendig zu bist."

Ich konnte nichts sagen, denn ich prustete laut los, nachdem er mit seinem Auto sprach. Tatsächlich hatte es der Volvo in sich. Mir wurde es dann gar ein wenig zu schnell und bat Edward, etwas vom Gas zu gehen, als wir unterwegs waren.

Wir frühstückten in einem kleinen Cafe. Dabei merkte ich, wie unterschiedlich unsere Geschmäcker waren. Während ich es süß mochte, mit Milchbrötchen und Marmelade, genoss Edward seinen Speck und Rührei.

„Ich hoffe, das ist nicht dein tägliches Frühstück", bemerkte ich.

Sein ertappter Blick war mir Antwort genug.

„Dein Cholesterin wird das lieben", mahnte ich.

„Keine Sorge, Frau Doktor. Ich trainiere es täglich ab", sagte er, streckte sich und fuhr über seinen Bauch.

Und obwohl dieser bedeckt war, konnte ich seine Muskeln ausmachen. Das auch sehr deutlich und ich verschluckte mich. Erschrocken sprang Edward auf und klopfte mir vorsichtig auf dem Rücken, bis ich mich wieder beruhigte.

Das dritte gemeinsame Essen und das zweite Mal nicht ohne Zwischenfall. Wobei Edward nur grinste.

Auf dem Markt war ich mal wieder in meinem Element. Edward war Gentleman und trug meine Tüten, mit frischen Obst und Gemüse. Wir schlenderten von Stand zu Stand und unterhielten uns wirklich toll. Diesmal ohne unsere dunklen Geschichten und erzählten uns tatsächlich fröhliche Sachen. Aus unserer Kindheit, aus den Teenager-Tagen und den ersten Jahren nach der High School.

Ich merkte, wie er immer wieder versuchte, zu vermeiden, über Kate zu sprechen, dabei war sie schon seit Kindheit ein Teil seines Lebens.

„Sprich ruhig über sie, Edward. Ich würde gerne mehr über sie erfahren. Sie war ein toller Mensch, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig, als wir uns auf eine kleine Bank setzten.

„Das war sie", strahlte er.

Er erzählte mir ein wenig, wie sie sich in der Schule kennengelernt hatten, wie ihre und seine Eltern auf die junge Liebe reagierten. Kates Vater war ein einflussreicher Mann, vor dem Edward als junger Kerl immer Angst hatte, dass er ihm sonst was antun würde. Aber nachdem sie verheiratet waren, konnte sich Edward keinen besseren Schwiegervater wünschen.

Als ihm die Gedanken an Kate doch zusetzten, erzählte er mir Geschichten von Alice und ihm, die mich zum Lachen brachten, wie ihn die Geschichten, die ich ihm von Emmett und mir erzählte.

„Meine Mom hatte mir mal erzählt…", musste ich mich räuspern, da es mir nie leicht fiel, von ihr zu reden, wollte Edward aber zeigen, dass ich ihm vertraute.

„Sie erzählte mir, dass Emmett mich, kurz nachdem ich geboren wurde, am liebsten wieder in ihren Bauch geschoben hätte, weil ich so viel weinte und nicht mit ihm spielte. Er hatte sich eigentlich nur einen Spielkameraden gewünscht. Und dann kam ich…"

„Die nur mit Puppen spielte", lachte Edward.

„Nicht wirklich. Die Puppen, die ich hatte, habe ich mit Emmett in unserem Garten vergraben. Natürlich erst, nachdem wir ihnen die Haare abgeschnitten haben", lachte ich bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Ihr seid eng verbunden, oder?"

„Ja. Es hatte eine Zeit lang gedauert, bis wir das wieder aufgebaut haben", flutschte es aus meinem Mund.

„Es war mal anders?", fragte er irritiert.

„Sagen wir mal so. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, wären wir heute Kollegen", ließ ich es dabei. Er konnte sich ausmalen, was ich meinte. Den Rest würde ich ihm erzählen, wenn wir alleine waren. Zu viele Emotionen würden dabei wieder hoch kommen und das wollte ich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zeigen.

Edward fragte auch nicht weiter nach, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar war. Er war einfach so verständnisvoll und verstand mich. Schon jetzt wollte und konnte ich das, was immer zwischen Edward und mir bestand, nicht missen.

Den Pike Place Fish hoben wir uns für den Schluss auf und wurden nicht enttäuscht. Die Männer, die dort arbeiteten, hatten wirklich Spaß an ihrem Job. Sie verkauften hier nicht nur Fisch, sie unterhielten auch die Leute, indem sie laut gemeinsam die Bestellungen der Kunden wiederholten und der eine Verkäufer dem anderen den Fisch zuwarf.

Auch mein Fisch, ein Lachs aus Alaska, flog durch die Gegend. Vorher aber schäkerte der Verkäufer Larry mit mir herum, schaffte es mir noch ein Kilo Jakobsmuscheln anzudrehen und hielt Edward den Fisch ins Gesicht.

Während ich meinen Spaß hatte und weitere Zutaten für den Fisch einpacken ließ, wirkte Edwards Blick knurrig. Vor allem, als mich Larry seitlich umarmte und mir zuzwinkerte. Edward nahm mir die Tüte ab, schnappte sich meine Hand und zog mich davon.

„Bye, Miss Bella", rief Larry mir lachend hinterher und konnte mir noch gerade so meine Kreditkarte in die Hand drücken.

Mit Edwards großen Schritten konnte ich nicht lange mithalten, weshalb ich irgendwann stehen blieb und ihn wütend anschaute, da ich seine Reaktion nicht verstand.

Edward wandte seinen Blick von mir ab und atmete tief durch. Was war nur mit ihm los?

„Alles OK, Edward?"

„Bestens", war seine knappe Antwort.

„Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugend, Mister", versuchte ich ihn wieder zu guter Laune zu verhelfen.

Tatsächlich brach ein Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Bleib kurz hier stehen, OK?", sagte er plötzlich und lief davon.

Ich blieb irritiert stehen und starrte Edward hinterher, der in der Menschenmenge verschwand. Die Zeit nutzte ich, packte meine Kreditkarte weg und schaute in das Schaufenster einer Bäckerei. Bevor ich mich entschließen konnte, noch einen Kuchen zu kaufen, wurde mein Blick von einem Meer aus Blumen versperrt.

Mit ordentlich Schwung, drehte ich mich um und kam dabei ins Stolpern. Ich dachte, gleich läge ich mitten auf dem Markt, vor vieler Leute Augen, auf dem Boden. Doch stattdessen fingen mich ein paar Arme auf. Und als ich hoch sah, wie sollte es anders sein, sah ich wieder Edwards leuchtende Augen. Sein schiefes Lächeln fehlte nicht.

Edward half mir mich aufzurichten und rückte meine Kleidung zurecht. Dann drückte mir Edward den Strauß Blumen in die Hand.

„Für dich. Als kleine Aufmerksamkeit, als Dankeschön für den schönen Tag. Und.. Naja…", druckste er herum und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

„Als Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten, vorhin. Ich war ein wenig genervt von dem Verkäufer", gab er zu und zog mich diesmal seinerseits seitlich zu ihm heran.

„Schließlich ist das unser Tag", sagte er und küsste mich auf mein Haar.

Kleine Geste, große Wirkung, denn es durchzog meinen Körper bis in die Zehspitzen. Edward kicherte nur, nahm wieder die Tüten und ging mit mir, Hand in Hand, zu seinem Volvo. Und das erschreckende war, es fühlte sich so natürlich an. Wir schwangen unsere Hände hin und her und lachten uns an.

Später vor meiner Wohnung wollte ich noch nicht, dass dieser Tag mit Edward endete und lud ihn mal wieder zu einer Tasse Kaffee ein. Edward freute sich und kam gerne mit hoch in meine Wohnung. Und während ich meinen Einkauf verstaute und die wirklich schönen Blumen in eine Vase steckte, machte Edward den Kaffee.

Erschöpft von dem Tag, saßen wir später auf meiner Couch nebeneinander, genossen das heiße Getränk und ließen uns von klassischer Musik berieseln.

„So hätte der Tag in der Bar verlaufen müssen", seufzte ich.

„Ich bereue ihn nicht", sagte er mit ernster Stimme und suchte meinen Blick.

Er meinte es so, wie er es sagte. Ich bereute es auch nicht, Edward von James erzählt zu haben, nur hätte ich mir einen besseren Zeitpunkt erhofft. Aber das schien ihn nicht gestört zu haben.

Stattdessen sah er mich so intensiv an, wie noch nie. Er hatte mich gefangen. Ich konnte nicht mehr wegsehen. Die Atmosphäre änderte sich plötzlich. Kaum zu beschreiben.

Ich merkte nur noch, wie wir uns näher kamen. Edward strich mir ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ seine Hand auf meiner Wange ruhen, während seine Augen deutlich meinen Mund erfassten. Ich schluckte schwer und fuhr mir über meine trockenen Lippen. Was geschah hier gerade?

Waren wir wirklich drauf und dran uns zu küssen? Nicht, dass ich es nicht wollte, aber war es vielleicht ein wenig zu früh? Nur noch wenige Zentimeter lagen zwischen uns. Ich konnte mir keine Gedanken mehr machen, ob richtig oder falsch.

Stattdessen blickte ich erst in Edwards grüne Augen, die etwas ausdrückten, was ich noch nie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, und dann auf seine Lippen. Mein Drang sie zu berühren wurde nun auch gesteigert, weshalb ich mich ihm näherte.

Und dann, als ich wirklich glaubte, wir würden uns küssen, schüttelte Edward seinen Kopf, verzerrte sein Gesicht, küsste erneut auf mein Haar und stand auf.

„Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen, nickte ich. Ich nickte! Mein Blick wanderte in die Kaffeetasse. Ich könnte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen.

„Bis morgen", sagte er nur noch und ich hörte wie die Tür ging.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich so dasaß. Jedenfalls war der Kaffee kalt, als ich mich wieder regte. Ich nahm Edwards Tasse und musste daran denken, dass seine Lippen den Rand der Tasse berührt hatten. Die Lippen, die ich mich einige Momente vorher noch auf meine gewünscht hatte. Und dann verschwand er plötzlich, wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Bin ich ihm zu nahe getreten? Aber warum hatte er dann diesen Blick inne? Warum schaute er so sehnsüchtig auf meine Lippen und machte sich dann aus dem Staub?

TBC

**A/N: **

Hallöchen…

Erstmal lieben Dank für eure Reviews… Heart you all..

Und dann mal zum Geschäft… Hab euch mit dem Ende des Kapitels etwas hängen lassen… hehe.. Cliffie… Zu dem Kapitel gibt es noch einen zweiten Part, der auch schon fertig ist…

Gebt mir mindestens 3 Reviews und der zweite Part kommt sofort. Ansonsten lass ich mir noch paar Tage Zeit… hihi

LG Sam


	7. Freunde Part 2

Part 2

Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Bin ich ihm zu nahe getreten? Aber warum hatte er dann diesen Blick inne? Warum schaute er so sehnsüchtig auf meine Lippen und machte sich dann aus dem Staub?

Ich betete den Rest des Abends, dass er sich jetzt nicht ganz von mir zurückzog, sondern er wirklich nur in dem Moment überfordert war, oder so.

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, bekam ich eine SMS von ihm. Ich hatte tatsächlich Angst sie zu öffnen. Was, wenn dort jetzt stand, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen?

Ich öffnete die SMS, aber mit geschlossenen Augen. Warum fiel es mir nur so schwer, sie zu lesen? Wenn es so war, war es so. Dann würde ich mein Leben ohne Edward weiterführen, wie ich es auch vorher tat. Alleine.

Aber ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich es nicht. Noch auf dem Markt hatte ich mir gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht mehr missen wollte. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so gut, dass wir uns so nah gekommen waren. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir keine Freunde sein könnten.

_Bella. Mein überstürzter Abgang tut mir sehr leid. Ich kann nur erahnen, was gerade in dir vorgeht, aber in mir ging auch einiges vor. Es fällt mir schwer, mich zu erklären. Nur eins, ich bereue nichts, außer mein Gehen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir noch einmal verzeihen. Freue mich auf morgen. Pass auf dich auf. –E-_

Erleichtert sank ich in die Couch und umarmte ein Kissen. Es war noch nichts verloren. Er war wohl wirklich nur etwas übermannt von seinen Gefühlen. Verständlich. Man lernt aus den Dingen und in diesem Fall sagte es mir, Edward nicht noch einmal so nahe zu treten, bevor ich ihn ganz vertreiben würde.

_Ich verstehe dich, Edward. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Freue mich ebenfalls auf morgen. Bye. –B-_

Eine Reaktion von Edward dauerte nicht lange.  
_  
__Danke, Bella. Gute Nacht. –E-_

Mit dieser Nachricht schlief ich einigermaßen beruhigt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich früh auf zu Charlie. Wir zwei frühstückten meistens gemeinsam, bevor ich das Essen machte und er sich das Sonntagspiel ansah.

So lief es auch heute. Ich holte frische Brötchen vom Bäcker. Kaum, dass mein Truck vor Charlies Haus Halt machte, hörte ich sie schon. Ruby.

Ruby war eine 6-jährige Border-Collie-Hündin, die Emmett und ich unseren alten Herren geschenkt hatten. Wir wollten einfach nicht, dass er sich einsam fühlte in seinem großen Haus. Erst war er gar nicht begeistert, bis sie sich auf seinen Schoss setzte, ihren Kopf in seine Hand kuschelte und zu ihm hoch schaute.

Seitdem hatte sie ihn in der Hand. Oft begleitete Ruby ihn auch in die Wache. Sie war dort sehr beliebt.

Charlie machte die Tür auf, im Wissen, was geschehen würde. Ruby kam freudig bellend auf mich zu gelaufen und schubste mich fast um, als sie mich ansprang. Ich knuddelte sie einmal ordentlich durch, ließ sie meine Wange schlecken, obwohl ich kein Fan davon war, bis Charlie pfiff und sie an seine Seite lief. Er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich.

„Hi, Dad."

„Morgen, Bells."

Früher waren wir beide nicht die, die sich ständig umarmten. Das änderte sich, nachdem ich überstürzt aus Forks ans College ging und später nach Seattle kam. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich meine Familie kaum gesehen.

Wenn Charlie mich jetzt umarmte, ließ er mich spüren, wie sehr er mich vermisst hatte und mich nicht mehr gehen lassen würde. Darum brauchte er sich allerdings keine Sorgen machen. Ich hatte aus meinem Fehler, meinem blöden Dickkopf gelernt.

Ich genoss unsere Umarmung für einen längeren Moment, bis sich Ruby wieder bemerkbar machte. Ja, wenn eine andere Frau Charlie näher kam, wurde die Süße schnell eifersüchtig, auch wenn sie verstand, dass ich ein wichtiger Mensch in Charlies Leben war. Da half nur Bestechung.

Während Charlie die Tüten aus dem Truck holte, gab ich Ruby ein Leckerli. Damit hatte man immer einen Stein bei ihr im Brett.

Beim Frühstück redeten wir ein wenig über die Cullens. Ich über Carlisle und er über Edward. Wobei ich Charlie natürlich gerne zuhörte, wie er über Edward sprach. Und wie die Chemie zwischen Emmett und Edward stimmte.

Mein Bruder kam später auch mit Rose, um sich das Spiel anzuschauen, während Rose mir in der Küche half. Ich kam kaum dazu, richtig zu kochen, da Rose mich die ganze Zeit angrinste. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ich gestern den Tag mit Edward verbrachte.

Alice und sie waren zu einem teuflischen Duo geworden. Man wusste nie, was sie im Schilde führten. Dabei sollte Alice aufpassen, denn mir war nicht entgangen, dass sie ein Auge auf meinen besten Freund geworfen hatte. Und auch Jasper war hin und weg von dem Cullen Wirbelwind.

„Bella?", kam es von Rose mit einer neugierigen Stimme.

„Ja, Rosalie?", tat ich unschuldig.„Wie war dein Samstag?"

„Schön!"

„Schön?"

„Jap."

„Komm schon", wurde sie ungeduldig, während sie Kartoffeln schälte und ich die Jakobsmuscheln wusch.

Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich sogar mit jemandem darüber reden. Charlie und Emmett fielen da komplett weg und Rose war schon immer mein Kissen zum ausheulen, aber auch eine Person, die mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand.

Und vielleicht könnte sie mir Mut machen, dass ich nicht zu viel in Edwards gestrigen Abgang hineininterpretieren sollte.

Ich hatte zu lange gebraucht, um zu reagieren, denn Rose erkannte, dass mir etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Zaghaft sah ich zu ihr und überlegte für einen Augenblick lang, ob ich es wirklich tun sollte. Als ich mich entschieden hatte, sah ich mich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich nur Rosalie es hörte.

„Wir… wir hätten uns gestern Abend fast geküsst", sah ich beschämt zu Boden.

Ich hörte etwas zu Boden fallen und sah die Kartoffel, die eben noch in Rosalies Hand war, vor meine Füße rollen. Als ich hoch blickte, stand ihr Mund offen, was mich nur verlegender machte.

„Und dann ist er gegangen", legte ich schnell nach, um alles loszuwerden und kniff die Augen zusammen, denn ihre Reaktion würde kommen.

„Er ist was..?", wurde sie viel zu laut.

„Pssssst. Rose!", mahnte ich sie und deutete Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Er ist was?", fragte sie noch einmal leiser.

„Er ist gegangen, weil er mit dem Moment wohl nicht umgehen konnte. Vielleicht war es etwas zu schnell", versuchte ich zu erklären.

„Aber er kann dich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Wenn das Emmett hört."

„Das wird er nicht!", sagte ich bestimmend.

„Bitte", flehte ich.

„Gut, Sis. Aber nur, weil deine Augen verraten, dass da noch mehr hinter steckt. Sehe ich das richtig? Edward kam mir nicht so vor, als wäre er ein Typ dafür."

„Du hast recht. Aber ich kann dir nichts sagen. Es ist sehr hart für ihn. Und du würdest seine Reaktion verstehen, wenn du wüsstest, was er durchgemacht hat. Er hat sich auch entschuldigt und freut sich auf heute", konnte ich meine Freude auf ihn, aber auch auf seine Familie, nicht verbergen.

„OK. Ich hoffe nur, er wird dir nicht wehtun. Mindestens vier Personen werden ihm dann wehtun", machte sie sich wieder an ihre Kartoffeln.

„Ach, und Bella", sagte sie und blickte liebevoll zu mir, wie sie es so oft tat in meinem Leben.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass vielleicht mehr aus euch wird. So wie du die ganze Woche gestrahlt hast, habe ich dich noch nie gesehen. Und es ist schön. Mehr davon", grinste sie nur und stellte die geschälten Kartoffeln auf den Herd zum Kochen.

Tatsächlich musste ich zugeben, wenn ich so zur Woche zurückblickte, war ich wirklich ein fröhlicherer Mensch. Ich konnte es spüren. Und das nur durch Edward? Hatte dieser Mann wirklich solche Wirkung auf mich?

Er musste. Denn als nach zwei Stunden die Türklingel ging, machte ich einen kleinen Sprung und wurde ganz hippelig. Rosalie sah nur zu mir und zwinkerte mit einem Daumen hoch, bevor sie Charlie und Emmett versuchte aus ihren Sesseln zu holen.

Ich machte stattdessen die Tür auf, wo nicht nur die Cullens standen, sonder auch ein grinsender Jasper neben einer freudigen Alice.

„Hi, Bella", begrüßte sie mich mit einer kurzen Umarmung und zog Jasper mit ins Haus, welcher nur ein Lächeln für mich hatte.

Als nächstes begrüßten mich Carlisle und Esme. Mein Boss schüttelte meine Hand, während auch Esme meine Umarmung suchte.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung", lächelte sie mir warmherzig an und überreichte mir eine Tortenhaube.

„Edward hat mir erzählt du magst Erdbeeren. Ich habe eine Elsässer-Erdbeer-Tarte gemacht", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

Na was für ein Zufall. Auf dieser Tarte befanden sich die Zutaten die ich, die Erdbeeren, und Edward, die Pistazien, so liebten. Das hatte er mir gerade gestern erst erzählt. Ich bat die zwei herein, wo sie schon von den Anderen in Empfang genommen wurden.

Edward stand unschlüssig da und wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte.

„Hi", kam es von mir.

„Hi", wirkte er fast schüchtern.

Das einzige, was ich in dem Moment noch machen wollte, war, ihn zu umarmen. Und das tat ich auch. Mir war egal, was die Anderen denken würden, denn ich brauchte die Umarmung und ich hatte das Gefühl, Edward brauchte sie auch. Zumindest ließ es sich vermuten, als er die Umarmung stark erwiderte und über meinen Rücken strich.

„Danke, Bella. Für dein Verständnis. Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass ich irgendwann fortsetzen kann, was ich gestern abgebrochen habe", sagte er mir und verschwand ins Haus. Sein erfreutes Lächeln dabei war mir nicht entgangen.

Nun stand ich vor Charlies Tür. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um das Geschehene zu begreifen. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt? Gab es tatsächlich die Hoffnung, dass Edward und ich sogar etwas mehr als Freunde werden könnten?

Seine Worte und seine Geste stimmten mich auf jeden Fall positiv.

Nun musste ich allerdings den Kampf am Esstisch meistern. Denn auch, wenn ich meine Augen nur für Edward hatte, spürte ich den Blick von Charlie in meinen Nacken.

TBC

A/N: Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer…. xoxo


	8. Innerer Kampf

**Innerer Konflikt**

**Edwards POV**

Lange, sehr lange war es her, seit ich so einen schönen Tag hatte, wie an dem Samstag, als ich mit Bella auf dem Markt war. Wir lachten viel, unterhielten uns über die Vergangenheit, wobei wir versuchten, ausnahmsweise mal nicht an die negativen Sachen zu denken.

Und mal wieder bewies mir Bella, welch ein wundervoller Mensch sie war. Sie wollte, dass ich über Kate rede. Und als sie merkte, dass es mich nach einiger Zeit doch ergriff, über sie zu reden, wechselte sie das Thema.

Als wir an unserem Hauptziel angelangten, konnte ich nicht anders, als Bella ein wenig zu beobachten, als sie ihrerseits die Verkäufer beobachtete, die sich die Fische hin und her warfen. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war so glücklich und zufrieden, ihr Lächeln einfach bezaubernd.

Leider fiel nicht nur mir Bellas Strahlen auf. Einer der Verkäufer, der Bella bediente, flirtete mit ihr, als wäre ich nicht mal da. Gut, wir waren kein Paar, nur Freunde, aber das wusste dieser Typ doch nicht. Ich war erschrocken über das Gefühl, welches sich in mir breit machte, als er Bella auch noch umarmte.

Dass ich mich wie ein Affe benahm, als ich sie von ihm wegzog, registrierte ich leider zu spät. Was musste Bella gerade von mir denken? Ich musste etwas tun, um es wieder gut zu machen. Und während ich Richtung Blumenladen lief, versuchte ich zu verstehen, was da gerade vor sich gegangen war.

Eifersucht. Mich hatte angenervt, dass dieser Typ Bella berührte. So, wie ich es gerne wollte, mir es aber noch nicht eingestehen konnte. Ich konnte die Situation noch einmal retten. Stattdessen hatten wir uns noch einen schönen Abend bei Bella gemacht.

Aber was dann geschah, zumindest fast geschah, hätte ich selbst nie für möglich gehalten.

Bella ließ mich wissen, dass der Abend in der Bar, hätte so verlaufen müssen, wie der heutige Tag. Doch ich gestand ihr, dass ich den Abend in der Bar nicht bereute. Schon nach einem Tag hatte uns dieser Abend näher gebracht, als bei manchen nach Monaten. Wir gestanden uns Geheimnisse, die wir selbst der engen Familie noch nicht erzählt hatten.

Wir zogen uns förmlich an, wie Magneten und ich konnte meinen Blick nur noch auf Bellas Lippen legen. Ich war drauf und dran, sie zu küssen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich Mut, es zu tun, denn Bellas Lippen luden förmlich dazu ein. So zart und rosa, sehr verführerisch.

Doch dann passierte es. Ich hatte Bella eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und meine Hand an ihre Wange gelegt, als sie mir näher kam. Es war wie ein Flashback, als ich plötzlich Kate vor meinen Augen sah, wie sie mich anlächelte und meinem Mund näher kam, um mich zu küssen.

Mich durchzog ein Schmerz, aber nicht nur der, Kate zu sehen, sondern auch der Schmerz der Schuld, Bella gegenüber. Was, wenn ich mich bei Bella so wohl fühlte, weil ich Kate in ihr sah? Äußerlich mag sie Kate nicht ähnlich sein, aber dennoch gab es viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Beide hatten definitiv ein großes Herz.

Ehe ich mich versah, stand ich auf und sagte Bella, es sei besser, dass ich gehe. Die Zurückweisung war in ihr Gesicht geschrieben und ließ mich gleich noch schlechter fühlen. Aber wie fühlte sich wohl gerade Bella?

Ich konnte jedenfalls nicht mehr in Bellas Augen sehen und verschwand aus ihrer Wohnung. Weit kam ich nicht mit meinem Volvo, denn mir zitterten die Hände. Ich fuhr in eine Gasse und dachte gleich zu explodieren, drum schlug ich aufs Lenkrad, bis ich mich etwas erleichtert fühlte, dafür mit einem Schmerz in der Hand. Der aber nicht mal im Geringsten zu vergleichen war mit dem, was Bella fühlen musste.

„Idiot", schrie ich und setzte meine Fahrt nach Hause fort.

Dort sah ich schnell, dass alle Zuhause waren, denn die Garage war gefüllt. Allerdings hoffte ich, den Abend keinem mehr von ihnen zu begegnen. Nach einem Gespräch war mir so gar nicht, das führte ich mit mir selber in meinen Kopf.

Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, wurde mein Wunsch nicht erfühlt, denn meine Familie war, wie so oft Samstagabend, im Wohnzimmer und sah einen Film. Auch Jasper war da, der meine Schwester seitlich im Arm hielt. An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich ihm jetzt was Passendes gesagt, mit dem richtigen Blick, doch im Moment konnte es mir nicht weniger egal sein.

Carlisle saß auf der Couch, während Esme mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag und beide Esmes runden Bauch streichelten. Es hatte mich noch nie gestört, doch gerade in meinem Moment der Verzweiflung, war ich neidisch auf die beiden. Bald würden sie ihr Baby haben. Dann wären sie ein kleine Familie. Und ich wäre alleine und müsste mir ihr Glück mit ansehen. Dabei hatte ich genau das. Eine kleine Familie. Kate, Bree und ich.

Schnellen Schrittes ging ich an ihnen vorbei, hinauf auf mein Zimmer, wobei ich Alice nach mir rufen hörte. Natürlich war sie die Erste, die mitbekam, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Alice kannte mich besser als niemand anderes. Selbst Carlisle nicht.

Ich schmiss mich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Sofort sah ich Bella, wie sie mich schüchtern anlächelte, als ich sie heute Morgen abholte. Wie wir beide gemeinsam lachten, Spaß hatten und losgelöst waren. Nicht nur auf meiner Seele lag viel Ballast, darum war es noch schöner mit anzusehen, wie glücklich Bella heute schien. Und ich machte alles zunichte.

Mit diesem Gedanken wechselte das Bild in meinem Kopf zu Kate. Ich erinnerte mich an den Moment, als bei uns aus Freundschaft Liebe wurde. Unser erster Kuss. Da ging ein Licht bei mir auf, warum ich so reagierte bei Bella.

Kate und ich waren bei ihr zu Hause. Ihre Eltern waren nicht da. Wir saßen auf der Couch und sahen uns an, als sich zwischen uns alles änderte. Wie ich ihr näher rückte, ihr Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihre Wange nahm. Es war genau wie bei mir und Bella, weshalb ich mich unweigerlich an Kate und meinen ersten Kuss erinnerte.

Bella bedeutete mir sehr viel, mehr als ich zugeben wollte und auch nicht glaubte, fähig dazu zu sein. Ich war wirklich drauf und dran, mich in diese wunderbare Frau zu verlieben. Allerdings hatte ich Angst. Was, wenn ich dem einfach noch nicht gewappnet war? Bella hatte es nicht verdient, nur meine halbe Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Aber dazu musste ich mich weiter von Kate lösen. Die Frage ist, war ich bereit dazu?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach meinen inneren Monolog. Ich wusste, Alice könnte es nicht aushalten, mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Um so überraschter war ich, als nicht Alice, sondern Jasper in mein Zimmer kam. Wir hatten bisher kaum fünf Worte gewechselt. Deshalb wunderte es mich, was er nun von mir wollte.

Dann schoss es mir ein. Er war Bellas bester Freund. Und nun hätte mein letztes Stündchen geschlagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich Bella so hab sitzen lassen.

„Hi", sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Er wanderte für einen Moment durch mein Zimmer, bis er es sich in einen Sessel gemütlich machte und mich anstarrte.

Das machte er nicht kurz. Ich dachte, die Zeit war stehengeblieben, bis er seinen Blick schärfte und ich merkte, dass er mich beobachtete.

„Dein Abend mit Bella vernahm ein abruptes Ende", sagte er trocken.

Ich schnaufte nur, dazu brauchte es keinen Psychologen, um dies zu wissen.

„Du weißt, dass Bella meine beste Freundin ist. Sie braucht mir nicht zu erzählen, wenn sie jemanden mag. Und warum auch immer, dich mag sie sehr."

Er ließ mir nur kurz Zeit, bis er weiter redete.

„Und du sie. Was ist passiert?"

Für einen Moment überlegte ich mir, wie ich ihn am besten aus meinem Zimmer schmeiße, ohne zu gewalttätig zu werden. Alice würde mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich ihrem Jazzy nur ein Löckchen krümmen würde.

Doch dann vernahm ich seine Körpersprache. Es war nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte, dass er nun auf mich wütend wäre und darauf bauschte, seine beste Freundin zu rächen. Nein, er saß noch immer entspannt auf dem Sessel.

„Wir hätten uns fast geküsst", kam es aus mir raus, ohne das ich es wirklich wollte.

„Und dann musstest du an deine verstorbene Frau denken?"

„Woher weißt du das? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Alice dir das erzählte hat", wurde ich wütend und sprang auf, um Alice zurecht zu weisen.

Jasper stoppte mich allerdings an der Tür und drückte mich zurück aufs Bett, während er sich vor die Tür stellte, um mir keine Flucht zu gewähren.

„Alice hat mir nichts erzählt."

Woher weiß er das dann?

„Bella", realisierte ich.

„Denkst du wirklich so wenig von ihr? Dass sie mit solch einem Thema gleich zu mir gerannt kommt? Bis eben dachte ich noch, du könntest vielleicht tatsächlich ihr Loch im Herzen flicken, welches dieser Idiot von James hinterlassen hat", wütete Jasper.

„Nein. Aber,… aber woher weißt du es dann?", unterdrückte ich zu schreien.

„Hast du vergessen, dass ich Psychologe bin? Das etwas nicht mit dir stimmt, dass du traurig und gebrochen bist, habe ich dir angesehen, als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten. Ich habe ein Familienbild von dir, deiner Frau und deiner Tochter gesehen."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass sie meine Frau war?"

„Schaust du jede Frau so glücklich und verliebt an?", fragte er mich und zeigte auf das Bild, welches von Bree und Kate auf meinem Nachttisch stand.

So langsam machte mir dieser Typ Angst.

„Siehst du deine Frau in Bella?", fragte er mich weiter.

„Nein. Das ist es nicht."

„Glaubst du, sie wäre dir böse, wenn du dich wieder verliebst?"

„Nein, aber ich habe das Gefühl, sie zu übergehen. Als würde ich sie nicht mehr lieben können und sie vergessen. Ich kann sie einfach nicht loslassen", wurden meine Augen immer feuchter.

„Edward, sie war deine Frau, ihr hattet eine Tochter. Sie werden immer Teil deines Lebens sein. Und deine Liebe zu ihnen wird nie vergehen. Wenn es so wäre, würde ich dich keinen Schritt näher an Bella lassen", grinste er.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass du keine andere Frau lieben kannst. Ihr würdet eine ganz neue Liebe aufbauen. Zu dem würde Bella nie von dir verlangen, dass du deine Frau und Tochter vergisst. Hast du mit Bella schon über sie geredet?"

Ich nickte.

„Wie hat sie reagiert?"

„Verständnisvoll. Sie wirkte interessiert."

„Natürlich. Sie will dich kennen lernen und sie weiß, dass die beiden zu deinem Leben gehören."

Man. Ich hatte es wirklich versaut. Es war eine dämliche Kurzschlussreaktion und hoffte nur, mit dieser Aktion, Bella nicht völlig von mir geschoben zu haben.

„Meinst du, sie gibt mir nochmal 'ne Chance?"

„Ich hoffe es", lachte er, während ich meine Stirn irritiert kraus zog.

„Wie gesagt, ihr tut euch beiden gut", sagte er und stand auf.

„Melde dich am besten jetzt noch. Dann bekommt ihr beide heute Nacht noch etwas Schlaf", zwinkerte er mir zu.

„Danke, Mann. Ich hab es schon oft von Alice, Esme und Carlisle gehört. Aber es von einem Außenstehenden zu hören, tut gut."

„Kein Problem. Wenn du das Bedürfnis hast zu reden, stehe ich dir gern zur Verfügung", reichte er mir eine Karte.

Es war seine Visitenkarte. Tatsächlich hatte ich nach dem Tod von Kate und Bree nie professionelle Hilfe aufgesucht. Auch jetzt fand ich es unnötig. Aber wo ich nun mit Jasper geredet hatte, fühlte ich mich besser und nicht mehr so schuldbewusst.

„Danke."

„Ach und Jasper", hielt ich ihn auf, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

„Das heißt aber dennoch nicht, dass du ein Freifahrtschein bei meiner Schwester hast. Wenn du ihr wehtust, muss ich dir wehtun."

„Keine Sorge, Edward. Das würde ich dann selber übernehmen. Ich bin sehr glücklich sie getroffen zu haben", sagte er noch und ging aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich glaubte ihm. Nicht nur mit Alice. Ich schrieb Bella eine Nachricht, in der ich versuchte, mich zu erklären. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, verstand sie mich. Nun konnte ich es nicht mehr abwarten, bis zum morgigen Tag.

Als ich am Sonntag aufwachte, war ich tatenfreudig. Mir war bewusst, dass ich Bella sicher nicht abküssen könnte, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehen würde. Aber ich würde sie langsam näher kommen lassen, wie ich mich ihr langsam nähern.

Beim Frühstück schaute mich meine Familie verwirrt an. Klar, denn meine Laune war, im Gegensatz zu gestern, eine 180-Grad-kehrtwendung, positiver Art. Deshalb grinste ich selig vor mich hin und genoss Esmes Pancakes.

Alice bemerkte meine Gemütsveränderung und umarmte mich, als wir uns auf den Weg zu Charlie Swans Haus machten. Sie grinste mich freudig an und kniff mir in die Wange, woraufhin ich ihr Haar zerzauste. Ihr Blick war zum Schießen.

Vor dem Haus von Charlie wartete schon Jasper, welcher mit Genugtuung meine gute Laune vernahm. Wir gingen zur Einfangstür. Esme in Carlisles Arm, die eine Tortenhaube hielt, und Alice in Jaspers Arm. Gestern wäre ich wahrscheinlich noch in Mitleid versunken, denn genau das wünschte ich mir auch. Irgendwann, vielleicht mit Bella.

Diese öffnete uns dann auch die Tür und begrüßte zuerst die Anderen. Als wir zwei alleine waren, wippte ich auf meinen Füßen, so schüchtern wie nie, auf und ab.

Wir begrüßten uns mit einem ‚Hi', als wären wir uns das erste Mal begegnet. Ich wurde immer unsicherer. Und dann passierte es. Bella kam lächelnd auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Sie umarmte mich nicht einfach nur. Es war viel mehr. Und ich festigte diese Umarmung nur zu gerne.

„Danke, Bella. Für dein Verständnis. Ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass ich irgendwann fortsetzen kann, was ich gestern abgebrochen habe", versprach ich ihr, mit fester Stimme.

Dabei blickte ich über ihre Schulter und sah in das irritierte Gesicht meines Chiefs, der gleichzeitig Bellas Vater war. Seine Miene festigte sich für einen Moment und änderte sich in einen vielsagenden Blick, der mir deuten sollte, dass wir das später bereden würden.

Für einen Moment fürchtete ich mich davor, doch dann sah ich in das Gesicht von Bella, welche mich angrinste, als wäre der gestrige Abend nie geschehen. Sie nahm meine Hand und zog mich durchs Haus, welches definitiv nicht von Chief Swan eingerichtet wurde. Man sah deutlich, dass Bella da ihre Finger im Spiel hatte.

Im Esszimmer richteten Rose und Emmett die letzten Dinge zurecht, während ich Bella half, neben Charlie Platz zu nehmen. Wir wollten ihn beide nicht unnütz provozieren, indem wir nebeneinander saßen. Stattdessen saßen wir uns gegenüber, wie schon beim allerersten Essen, bei uns zu Hause, als wir kein Wort miteinander sprachen. Nur diesmal würden wir nicht so gehemmt miteinander umgehen.

Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zu Esme und Carlisle, die genauso grinsten, wie Alice und Jasper, welchem ich dankbar zunickte. Sein Gespräch am Abend zuvor war sehr befreiend.

„Danke, für die Einladung, Charlie", sagte Esme übertrieben freundlich. Sie sah natürlich auch, wie Charlie auf mich und Bella reagierte.

Anscheinend hatten sich die Eltern schon aufs Du geeinigt. Umso besser, denn die Atmosphäre war gleich nicht mehr so angespannt.

„Das war allein Bellas Idee. Und sie war auch die Köchin", meinte Charlie mit stolzem Unterton.

„Gottseidank", hüstelte Emmett im Versuch, dass man es nicht unbedingt versteht. Doch jeder hatte es verstanden. Und selbst Charlie musste darüber lachen. Dennoch gab's von Rosalie einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

Er war es anscheinend schon gewohnt, denn er zeigte kaum Reaktion, außer einem Kuss für Rosalie.

„Dann haben wir Bella zu danken", zwinkerte Esme Bella zu.

Emmett fummelte schon ganz ungeduldig mit dem Besteck herum, was mich amüsierte. Charlie, Bella, Rosalie und Jasper bemerkten es gar nicht. War wohl auch einer seiner typischen Marotten.

„Was?", fragte er mich, als ich nicht mehr inne halten konnte.

„Du wirst gleich merken, warum ich es nicht mehr abwarten kann. Bella kann nicht nur Menschen zusammenflicken, sag ich dir", meinte er und beäugte die Schale mit dampfenden Kartoffeln, die Jasper ihm reichte.

„Dann mal Guten Appetit", ließ Bella verlauten.

Bevor ich überhaupt den ersten Bissen nahm, hatten Charlie und Emmett schon ihren halben Teller leer. Jasper war ihnen nicht weit hinter her. Carlisle, Esme, Alice und ich sahen uns geschockt an, während wir ein leises Kichern hörten. Es kam von Bella.

„Leider haben unsere Jungs keine Manieren", stieß Rosalie ihrem Verlobten in die Rippen.

Dieser schaute verärgert hoch, wer ihm da beim Essen störte.

„Leg lieber los, Edward, bevor sie dir nichts mehr übrig lassen", lachte Bella.

Ich dachte ja, sie übertreiben, aber als ich meinen ersten Bissen nahm, wusste ich, weshalb sie so schlangen. Das Essen war ein Traum. Ich erwischte mich, wie ich vor Genuss aufstöhnte. Aber ich war gewiss nicht der Einzige. Alice, Esme und Carlisle ging es nicht anders.

Bella stieg sofort die Hitze in die Wangen, als sie einer nach dem anderen lobte. Mal wieder merkte ich, dass Bella wirklich nicht der Typ war, der gerne im Rampenlicht stand. Dabei brauchte sie sich wirklich nicht zu verstecken.

Nicht nur, dass sie wunderschön war und mich damit einfing, nein, sie war auch noch intelligent, wusste sich auszudrücken, war charmant, herzlich, liebevoll und konnte auch noch super gut kochen. Die Frau war der Wahnsinn und ich verguckte mich immer mehr in sie.

Ich ertappte mich auch immer öfter dabei, wie ich mir vorstellte, wie es wäre, mit Bella zusammen zu sein. Wie ich ihre Hand halten würde, wenn wir mal wieder zum Markt gehen würden, oder sie sich an mich schmiegen würde, während wir vor einem Kamin säßen und ins Feuer starrten. Es gab so viele Dinge, die ich mir vorstellte, nach denen ich mich sehnte.

Es wurde tatsächlich nicht das schweigsame Dinner, wie noch, als die Swans bei uns waren. Auch, wenn ich nur Augen für Bella hatte, nahm ich sehr wohl die Blicke meiner Familie wahr, aber auch die von Charlie und Emmett. Während Emmett eher relaxt wirkte, war Charlie definitiv angespannt. Nachdenklich. Ich hoffte nur, dass der Chief kein Problem für uns werden würde. Vielleicht sollte ich vorher das Gespräch mit ihm suchen.

Aber erstmal suchte er das Gespräch mit Carlisle. Die beiden alten Herren hatten ein gemeinsames Hobby gefunden. Angeln. Und offenbar hatte sich Charlie gerade eine neue Ausrüstung gekauft, die er Carlisle unbedingt zeigen musste.

Emmett und Jasper unterhielten sich über irgendein Baseballspiel, während Rose, Alice und Esme mit Charlies Hund spielten. Bella allerdings konnte ich nicht entdecken. Deshalb machte ich mich auf die Suche nach ihr.

Mir war es zwar nicht gerade angenehm, einfach so durch Chief Swans Haus zu wandern, aber irgendwie weckte es auch meinen Nervenkitzel. Schließlich war es das Haus von meinem Boss. Wer weiß, was hinter der einen oder andderen Tür befand?

Im oberen Stockwerk angelangt, sah ich eine leicht geöffnete Tür, aus der leise Musik drang. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der Tür, denn ich ahnte, dass sich dort Bella befand, da alle anderen anderweitig beschäftigt waren.

Als ich an die Tür kam, erkannte ich das Lied. Damien Rice mit Creep. Ein nicht sehr gerade fröhliches Lied. Als ich durch die Tür lugte, sah ich, dass es für Bella ein emotionales Lied sein musste, da ich ihr Schniefen hörte. Sie hielt einen Bilderrahmen in der Hand. Allerdings konnte ich noch nicht erkennen, wer auf dem Bild war, hatte aber eine Ahnung.

Ich ging leise hinein und setzte mich vorsichtig neben Bella aufs Bett. Sie erschrak kurz und blickte kurz auf, um dann ihr Gesicht vor mir wieder zu verstecken, wo ihre Tränen, sich ihren Weg bahnten. Jetzt erkannte ich auch die Person auf dem Bild. Auch wenn sie mir noch nie vorgestellt wurde, wusste ich, dass es Bellas Mutter war. Sie sah ihr so ähnlich.

„Hey", kam es von mir und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Hi", räusperte sie sich und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Deine Mom?", fragte ich und deutete aufs Bild.

„Ja", hauchte sie.

„Sie war wirklich eine wunderschöne Frau", musste ich zugeben.

„Charlies Engel", konnte sie diesmal richtig Lächeln, gleichzeitig liefen ihr mehr Tränen über die Wange.

„An solchen Tagen wie heute, vermisse ich sie am meisten. Ich wette, Esme und sie wären beste Freundinnen geworden. Trotz Altersunterschied. Oder gestern. Ich hatte sie wirklich gebraucht, um mit ihr zu reden, aber sie war nicht da", brach ihre Stimme am Ende und zeigte mir, wie sehr mein gestriges Verschwinden, ihr wehtat.

„Wegen gestern, Bella, ich…", wollte ich mich noch einmal entschuldigen, doch sie unterbrach mich, indem sie mir den Mund zuhielt.

„Edward, du hast dich schon entschuldigt. Und schon da war es unnötig. Klar, war ich etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Aber dann realisierte ich, was du durchgemacht hast und dass es sicher nicht leicht ist, für dich", machte mir Bella zum wiederholten Male wieder deutlich, was für ein bezaubernder Mensch diese zarte Person war.

„Aber ich will, Bella. Ich will endlich weiterleben", sagte ich ernst.

Bella legte das Bild ihrer Mutter neben sich und drehte sich zu mir. Sie legte ihre kleine, weiche Hand an meine Wange. Diese Berührung brachte so viele Gefühle in mir hervor, weshalb ich meine Wange an ihre Hand presste, um es zu intensivieren. Mir sprangen regelrecht die Tränen in die Augen.

„Baby-Schritte", hauchte sie und kam mit ihrem Gesicht näher auf meines zu.

Ich starrte in Bellas tiefbraune Augen und wartete ab, was passierte. Unsere Lippen kamen sich näher, doch diesmal behielt ich Bella vor Augen, als sie mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Es war kaum einen Sekunde, dennoch unvergesslich, als sich unsere Lippen berührten. Ich fühlte ein Prickeln und ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl im Bauch machte sich breit, welches nicht nur die Vorfreude auf mehr war.

Bellas Hand lag noch immer an meiner Wange, als sie mit dem Daumen über meine Lippen fuhr und mich mit ihren leuchtenden Augen anfunkelte. Welch ein Moment.

„Baby-Schritte", stimmte ich ihr summend zu und lehnte meine Stirn an ihre.

Wir starrten uns in die Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl, tief in ihre Seele blicken zu können. Eine solch reine Seele vermutete man eigentlich nur bei Engeln. Aber vielleicht war Bella ja mein Engel.

„Du hast so wundervolle, warme Augen, Bella", hatte ich das Bedürfnis, ihr zu sagen.

Und wie auf Kommando, stieg die Hitze wieder in ihr auf. Zu niedlich.

Bella griff stattdessen in meine Haare und grinste mich an.

„Und ich mag deine Haare", kicherte sie. Welch ein Klang.

Ich wollte sie nur noch küssen, liebkosen, aber es war noch nicht die Zeit. Doch es gab etwas anderes, was wir nicht zum ersten Mal täten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog ich Bella in meine Arme und intensivierte die Umarmung von vorhin.

Wir beide genossen diese Nähe. Ich fühlte mich so wohl und geborgen in Bellas Nähe, dass es mir fast Angst machte, immerhin kannten wir uns noch nicht all zu lange.

„Wann ist dein nächster freier Tag?", fragte ich sie, während Bella noch immer ihr Gesicht in meiner Schulter barg und ich meines in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„Am Donnerstag, Dienstag zu Mittwoch, muss ich eine Doppelschicht schieben, brauch aber auch erst Freitag wieder zur Spätschicht", murmelte sie und fuhr weiter durch mein Nackenhaar, so sanft, dass ich beinahe zu Schnurren begann.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich Bella wirklich fragen sollte, schließlich käme sie dann gerade aus einer harten Doppelschicht.

„Edward, frag schon", konnte sie wohl meine Gedanken lesen.

Ich grinste in ihre Haare hinein und atmete den süßen Duft der Bella ein. Davon könnte ich süchtig werden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich am Donnerstag zum Essen ausführe. So richtig schick, meine ich. Du musst natürlich nicht…"

„Ja", unterbrach sie mich kichernd und löste sich etwas aus der Umarmung, um mich anzusehen.

„Ich würde gern mit dir auf ein Date gehen", sah sie mich freudig an.

„Ein Date?", fragte ich.

„Kein Date?", spitzte sie ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollen, welches ich ihr nur liebend gerne wegküsste.

Natürlich lag in meinen Gedanken, dass es ein Date wäre, aber ich traute mich gar nicht, es auszusprechen. Es ist alles so neu für mich. In meinem Interesse lag es noch nie, eine Frau zu erobern. Kate kannte ich mein Leben lang. Das wir uns ineinander verliebten, kam irgendwie von selbst. Nach Kates Tod hatte ich nie das Verlangen nach einer anderen Frau. Das änderte sich erst, als ich Bella traf.

Und Bella kam aus einer schwierigen und schmerzhaften Beziehung, was es für mich noch schwieriger machte. Ich wollte schließlich nichts falsch machen. Sie sollte gleich von Anfang an wissen, dass ich nicht so ein falscher Typ wie James war. Bella sollte spüren können, dass sie mir vertrauen kann. In allen Belangen.

„OK. Ein Date", lachte ich und berührte ihre Nase, mit meiner.

Für einen Moment flackerte wieder ein Bild von Kate vor meinen Augen, als mir einfiel, dass wir uns so immer verabschiedeten. Nur am Tag des Unfalls nicht. Gott. Ich merkte mal wieder, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, mich auf mehr einzulassen, als nur Freundschaft. Aber ich musste kämpfen.

„Alles, OK?", fragte mich Bella und hielt mein Gesicht in ihren zarten Händen. Wobei ich mal wieder bemerkte, dass ich nicht genug von ihren Berührungen bekam.

„Ja", versuchte ich meine Erinnerung wegzulachen.

Bella beäugte mich zwar skeptisch, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Stattdessen erzählte sie mir, dass das Zimmer, in dem wir uns befanden, ihr Zimmer war. Zumindest, wenn sie bei ihren Vater übernachtete. Sie hatte es sich eingerichtet, nachdem sie Charlie für einige Wochen pflegen musste, nachdem er sich im Dienst verletzt hatte. Seitdem braucht sie immer mal wieder etwas Zeit mit ihrem Vater.

Auch Emmett hatte ein Zimmer im Haus. Die beiden Geschwister würden jede Menge Geld sparen, wenn sie einfach hier wohnen würden. Doch dann hätten sie nicht die Freiheiten einer eigenen Wohnung. Wäre ich nicht allein und würde mich nicht so einsam fühlen, ohne meine Familie, hätte ich mich gegen Alice und Esme durchgesetzt, was das eigene Apartment anging.

Sie genoss die Tage, die sie mit ihrem Vater und Bruder verbrachte und erwähnte dabei noch einmal, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der sie keinen Kontakt zu den beiden hatte. Sicher war es die Zeit, wo sie auf dem College war, doch da lag noch etwas Tiefgründigeres, denn der Schmerz, und auch etwas Schuldiges, lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit mir erzählte.

Nach einiger Zeit lagen wir beide auf ihrem Bett und starrten an die Decke. Wir lagen nur da und ließen unseren Gedanken freien Lauf. Ich dachte dabei natürlich an unser Date am Donnerstag. Es musste was ganz Besonderes werden. Alice wäre mir sicher gerne behilflich, aber sie hat manchmal, oder öfter, den Hang dazu, es zu übertreiben.

Natürlich dachte ich auch an Kate. Ich hoffte wirklich sehr, dass sie mir auf irgendeiner Art und Weise beistehen würde und nicht mit mir böse war. Gerne würde ich wissen, was sie darüber dachte.

Es gab aber auch noch eine ganz andere Person, von der ich gerne wüsste, was sie, wohl mehr er, darüber dachte. Das Emmett OK damit war, dass ich seine Schwester zum Essen ausführe, machte mir keine Sorgen, schließlich hatte er auch schon etwas dafür getan. Da gab es allerdings noch seinen und Bellas Vater, der gleichzeitig auch noch mein Vorgesetzter war.

„Sollte ich das Gespräch mit Charlie suchen?", fragte ich leise, ohne von der Decke zu blicken.

„Hhmm. Sein Blick, als wir uns umarmten, war schon etwas beängstigend, aber dafür hat er sich am Tisch relativ zurückgehalten. Ich weiß noch, als James das erste Mal hier war. James bekam keinen Bissen runter", lachte Bella.

„Ist das ein gutes Zeichen?", wurde ich immer unsicherer, voll und ganz zu Bellas Vergnügen, die sich darüber kaputtlachte.

Ich schnappte sie mir und kitzelte sie am Bauch. Natürlich wehrte sie sich, aber gegen mein Kitzeln hatte bisher noch niemand eine Chance. Ich hörte erst auf, als sie sich ergab. Als ich dann so auf sie herabblickte, ihre Haare zerzaust, ihre Wange errötet und ihre Augen vor Erschöpfung nur halb geöffnet, wusste ich, dass selbst, wenn Chief Swan mich dermaßen in die Mangel nehmen würde, ich es überleben würde. Mit Vergnügen sogar, wenn das Ergebnis war, mich Bella zu nähern, ohne Angst um meinen Job haben zu müssen.

„Ich denke, es ist ein gutes Zeichen, Edward. Charlie hatte beim Essen sicher nichts gesagt, weil Emmett nichts sagte. Das irritierte ihn sicher, denn normalerweise ist Emmett schlimmer als Charlie", versicherte sie mir.

„Bells?", erschreckten wir beide, als wir Charlies Stimme hörten.

„Hier drin", rief sie zurück, als ich mich schnell aufsetzte.

„Wusste ich doch, dass du hier bist. Können wir kurz…", brach Charlie ab, als er ins Zimmer kam und mich erblickte.

Er schaute zu mir und wieder zu Bella. Das ging hin und her. Ich starrte dabei die ganze Zeit auf sein Gesicht, um eventuell zu sehen, was in ihm vor ging. Das ihm nicht unbedingt gefiel, dass ich hier mit Bella saß, war ihm sehr deutlich anzusehen.

„Lässt du mich kurz mit Edward alleine, Bella?"

„Dad", protestierte Bella.

„Schon OK, Bella", blickte ich zum ersten Mal von Charlie ab und sah Bellas resignierendes Gesicht.

Es würde sicher nicht nur für mich einfacher sein, wenn Charlie nichts gegen eine Beziehung von mir und Bella hätte. Auch für Bella selbst wäre es sicher gut. Aber was redete ich da? Noch führte ich mit Bella nicht mal eine Beziehung.

Bella stand auf, blickte erst liebevoll zu mir, um sich dann mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust vor ihren Vater zu stellen. Dieser sah doch tatsächlich für einen winzigen Moment verängstigt aus und tat es Bella gleich, die Arme vor seine Brust zu verschränken. Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, würde ich über das Szenario vor mir lachen, wie sie sich beide anstarrten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Irgendwann brach, fast gleichzeitig, in beiden Gesichtern ein Grinsen aus. Bella löste ihre Arme, ging auf ihren Vater zu, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was für mich nicht zu hören war, und sicher auch nicht sollte.

Bella zwinkerte mir nochmal zu und verließ das Zimmer.

TBC


	9. Weiterleben

**Weiterleben**

**Edwards POV**

Charlie stand erstmal nur da und sah zu mir, mit ernster Miene, als würde er überlegen. Für mich machte es dies nur schwerer, nicht zu wissen, was er dachte und vor hatte. Deshalb schrak ich auch zusammen, als er sich plötzlich bewegte, sich einen Stuhl ranholte und sich setzte. Er sah den Bilderrahmen neben mir und nahm ihn.

Ich schaute intensiv in sein Gesicht, da ich Emotionen erhoffte. Wobei ich nicht viel erwartete, da Charlie bisher immer ziemlich kühl auf mich wirkte. Er zeigte nicht viele Emotionen, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter.

Allerdings überraschte mich Charlie, als seine Augen glasig wurden, als er seine verstorbene Frau auf dem Bild sah. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl zu gut. Und wieder holte es mich zurück. Wie sollte ich je über Kate hinweg kommen, wenn Charlie selbst nach vielen Jahren noch zu kämpfen hatte?

Aber er erholte sich schnell und stellte das Bild zurück auf den Nachtschrank.

„Hat Bella dir von ihrer Mutter erzählt?", wollte er wissen, was ich mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte.

Wieder verdunkelte sich seine Miene, was mich immer mehr diffuser machte. Was war seiner Frau nur Schlimmes wiederfahren, dass nicht nur er so sehr darunter litt, sondern auch seine Tochter? Mir kam auch wieder Bellas Narbe auf dem Rücken in den Sinn und war drauf und dran Charlie zu fragen, was passiert war. Aber ich wollte Bella nicht so in den Rücken fallen.

Und so sah es wohl auch ihr Vater, denn der kam gleich zum Thema.

„Was hast du mit Bella vor?", fragte er zwar in einem ruhigen Ton, aber ich konnte gut heraushören, dass er sich diese Ruhe auch erkämpfte.

Ich schloss für einen Moment meine Augen, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen, schließlich war dies ein wichtiger Moment. Ich wollte ihm jetzt nicht irgendwelches Zeug vorschwafeln, um ihn auf meine Seite zu ziehen, dennoch sollten die Worte gewählt sein. Und so eindringlich, wie mich Charlie ansah, war das gar nicht so einfach.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich ehrlich.

Das traf natürlich nicht auf Begeisterung.

„Du weißt es nicht?", empörte sich der Chief.

„Chief Swan, ich kenne Bella keine zwei Wochen", versuchte ich ihm verständlich zu machen, da er zudem auch leicht rot anlief, nur leider nicht, wie bei Bella aufgrund von Verlegenheit.

„Was ich weiß, dass ich sie besser kennenlernen möchte, da sie mir schon jetzt einiges bedeutet. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich ihr den nötigen Respekt und Aufmerksamkeit schenken werde, die sie auch verdient."

„Das ist schön und gut, Edward. Aber ich befürchte, dass du dir nicht bewusst bist, auf was du dich einlässt", irritierten mich nun seine Worte.

„Was ich meine, Bella hat jede Menge durchgemacht. Und sie hat dir anscheint noch nichts davon erzählt. Ich will nicht, dass du sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lässt, sobald du es erfährst. Das hat sie nicht verdient."

„Ich verstehe ihre Sorgen…"

„Charlie", streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Wenn deine Absichten mit Bella ernst sind, werden wir uns öfter sehen. In der Wache bleibe ich weiterhin Chief Swan", konnte ich ihm nur verdattert zunicken.

„Ich verstehe, Chi…, Charlie. Und ich weiß, dass Bella einiges durchgemacht hat. Sie hat es erwähnt. Ich denke, was das angeht, passen wir bestens zusammen", murmelte ich den letzten Satz.

„Was meinst du, Junge?"

So erzählte ich ihm in einer Kurzfassung von Kate und Bree. Ich wollte ihm verständlich machen, dass ich den Schmerz des Verlustes kannte und damit umgehen könnte, sobald Bella sich mir ganz öffnen würde.

Chief Swan reagierte mitgenommen auf meine Geschichte. Er setzte sich neben mich und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Er verstand meinen Schmerz, so wie ich seinen. So verband uns etwas, was es ihm wohl leichter machte, mir zu vertrauen.

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich dir einen Freibrief für Bella verteile. Bella denkt, ich weiß nicht, was dieser James Matthews ihr angetan hat. Ich weiß auch keine Details, aber er hat ihr auf eine Weise wehgetan, dass sie es uns nicht mal anvertraute. Das werde ich nicht noch einmal zulassen", sagte er fast knurrend. Die Wut auf James war sehr hoch bei ihm.

„Heißt das, ich werde meine Position auf ihrem Zug behalten?", fragte ich sachte.

Daraufhin brach Charlie in Gelächter aus. Ich lachte einmal kurz mit, denn ich wusste nicht, worüber wir lachten. Es bereitete mir Angst.

Charlie klopfte mir auf den Rücken und versuchte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Sohn", begann er, was mich wieder etwas beruhigte.

„Natürlich behältst du deine Position. Egal, wie es zwischen dir und Bella verlaufen wird, so lange es deine Arbeit nicht beeinflussen wird, werde ich daran auch nichts ändern. Aber das bezweifle ich nicht. Du bist ein guter Feuerwehrmann, deshalb hast du diese Position. Und ich hoffe, du wirst auch eine Position in Bellas Leben finden", stand er auf, blieb aber an der Tür stehen.

„Aber denk dran. Bella ist mein Ein und Alles. Tust du ihr weh, …."

„Tust du mir weh. Keine Sorge", versicherte ich ihm.

Damit ließ er mich alleine. Ich ließ die letzten Minuten erstmal sacken.

Ich hatte das Schlimmste befürchtet. Drohende Einschüchterungsversuche. Aber die blieben aus. Klar, hatte er mir nahe gelegt, nicht mit seiner Tochter zu spielen. Aber ich glaubte, ihm war bewusst, dass mir klar war, was mich erwarten würde, wenn ich Bella enttäuschte.

Aber daran dachte ich nicht. Mein Ziel war es noch immer, Bella jeden Tag zum Lächeln zu bringen, mir mit ihren Geheimnissen zu vertrauen und wer weiß, was die Zukunft uns noch so bringen würde. Es würde nicht leicht werden, das war schon nach unserem ersten gemeinsamen Abend klar. Aber das bedeutete ja nicht, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken.

Bella war wie ich daran interessiert, etwas gegen unsere Einsamkeit zu tun. Und ich war seit langer Zeit mal wieder glücklich.

Kurz nach dem Gespräch mit Charlie machten wir uns auch schon wieder auf den Weg nach Hause, auch wenn mir der Abschied von Bella nicht leicht fiel. Sie würde die Nacht bei Charlie und Ruby bleiben.

Natürlich musste ich mich den Fragen meiner Familie stellen, die allesamt neugierig waren, was passierte, als ich mit Bella alleine war und wie das Gespräch mit Charlie verlief. Doch ich hüllte mich vergnügt in Schweigen, was Alice auf die Palme brachte. Mein Grinsen kommentierte Esme zum Glück nur mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, der ich gern entgegenkam. Und während Alice schmollend auf ihr Zimmer verschwand, klopfte Carlisle stolz auf meine Schulter und griff meinen Nacken.

„Ich freue mich, mein Sohn. Egal was daraus wird, bin ich glücklich, dass du aus deinem Schneckenhaus kommst und wieder lebst", überraschte mich mein Vater, indem er mich umarmte.

Wir waren nie Männer, die viel Emotionen zeigten, und schon gar nicht untereinander. Deshalb wurde mir wieder mal bewusst, wie viel es meiner Familie bedeutete, dass ich wieder glücklich werde. Und mit Bella glaubte ich es zu schaffen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Ich zählte schon die Stunden zu meinem ersten Date seit Kate. Montag und Dienstag verbrachte ich die Abende am Telefon mit Bella. Wir amüsierten uns noch einmal über Charlie und mein Gespräch, sowie Alice Neugierde, die noch immer nicht gestillt wurde. Als Alice erfuhr, dass ich ein Date mit Bella hatte, machte sie schon sämtliche Planungen.

Gut, dass ich Esme auf meiner Seite hatte, die meine Flummi-Schwester wieder runterholte. Die einzige Planung, die ich sie machen ließ, war es, ein Restaurant zu suchen, welches zu mir und Bella passte. Wir kannten uns schließlich alle noch nicht so gut in Seattle aus. Aber Alice hatte gleich eines in petto, denn Jasper hatte sie vor einigen Tagen ins Sostanza Trattoria im Madison Park ausgeführt und schwärmte davon.

Bella verriet ich allerdings noch nicht davon, wo es hinging. Dabei lernte ich mal wieder einige Eigenschaften von Bella kennen, trotz dessen wir nur telefonierten. Zum einen hasste sie Überraschungen und zum anderen konnte sie nicht locker lassen. Wir verbrachten fast eine Stunde damit, dass Bella versuchte, es aus mir herauszubekommen. Sie gab einfach keine Ruhe, aber ich gab auch nicht nach.

Am Mittwoch wünschte ich ihr per SMS noch jede Menge Energie für ihre bevorstehende 24-Stunden-Schicht. Sie antwortete mir in einer späteren SMS das es für sie ein Klacks werden würde, da sie schon vorausschaute, auf unser offiziell erstes Date.

Betrübt wurde mein Donnerstag nur ein wenig von den Seitenhieben einiger Kollegen, die mitbekamen, dass ich mit Bella ausgehen würde. Von Mike natürlich am meisten. Da nützte es selbst nichts, dass Emmett ihm nochmals die Meinung geigte. Zusammen mit Paul, gab es ein Gespann, das mir wirklich fast den Tag versaute. Doch dann kam Charlie und wünschte mir mit einem Zwinkern einen schönen Abend.

Zu Hause nahm ich eine entspannende Dusche und malte mir schon mal aus, wie der Abend wohl verlaufen würde. Eine Stunde, bevor ich Bella abholen wollte, schickte ich Bella eine SMS und fragte sie, ob sie ausgeruht genug wäre, für unser Date. Ihre Antwort, brachte meine Vorfreude nur weiter zum Aufkochen.

_Und wenn ich erst jetzt von der Arbeit gekommen wäre, würde ich diesen Abend um nichts in der Welt verpassen. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los, mein Lieber. oxox –B-_

Als es soweit war, ließ ich Alice mir helfen, was das Outfit anging. Da wir nicht in eine Bar gingen, sondern in ein etwas angesagteres Restaurant, wollte ich mich auch dementsprechend kleiden. Alice gab mir zwei Outfits zur Auswahl, die mich beide ansprachen. Ich entschied mich dann für den grauen Wollanzug, mit einem navyblauen Seidenhemd, wobei ich die beiden oberen Knöpfe offen ließ. Meine Haare, tja, da machte ich nicht viel. Hatte eh kein Sinn, weil ich mir in spätestens fünf Minuten eh wieder nervös durch die Haare fahren würde.

Ich wurde nur noch nervöser, als an der Tür Esme, Carlisle und Alice auf mich warteten und mir Glück wünschten. Ich fühlte mich wie 16, als würde ich auf mein erstes Date gehen. In dem Sinne war es ja auch so. Mein erstes Date mit Bella und ich konnte es nicht mehr abwarten.

Zur Feier des Tages lieh ich mir mal ausnahmsweise Carlisles Spaß-Schlitten. Eigentlich wurde sein klassischer silberner Aston Martin nur zu besonderen Tagen gefahren. Naja. Es war ja auch ein besonderer Tag für mich.

Während ich fuhr, war ich gespannt, was wohl Bella tragen würde. Bisher kannte ich sie nur in Jeans oder Krankenhaus-Kluft. Nicht dass das nicht sexy war.

Aber was mir dann entgegen kam, als ich an Bellas Apartment parkte, hatte ich in meinen schönsten Träumen nicht erwartet.

Ich sah sie von unten nach oben an, wie sie in ihren silbernen High Heels auf mich zukam, in ihrem dunkelblauen, knielangen, ärmellosen Kleid, welches mit silbernen Samt unterlegt war. Sie hatte noch einen blauen Trenchcoat über. Wieder mal waren wir farblich bestens abgestimmt. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten. Ihre Haare trug sie offen. Wie ich es liebte, denn sie hatte so wunderschönes Haar.

„Guten Abend, Mylady", nahm ich ihre Hand und küsste diese.

Sie trug leichten Lipgloss, welcher ihre Lippen zu einem Scheinen brachte, welches mich nicht mehr zurückhalten ließ. Ich musste sie küssen, auch wenn dieser nur ein paar Sekunden anhielt, war es mehr, als ich mir erhofft hatte.

Himmlisch.

Ich hielt ihr die Tür auf, während sie den Aston Martin beäugte.

„Schickes Auto. Carlisle's?"

„Jap", antwortete ich, während ich losfuhr.

„Ich mag den Volvo", überraschte sie mich, wo sie sich beim letzten Mal noch darüber lustig machte.

„Beim nächsten Mal komme ich wieder im Volvo."

„Beim nächsten Mal?"

Wollte sie etwa kein zweites Date, oder zog sie mich nur auf? Ah, ihr schelmisches Grinsen verriet sie. Da steig ich doch mit ein.

„Mit einem Date lass ich mich doch nicht abspeisen. Heute italienisch und beim nächsten Mal…"

„Ha", unterbrach sie mich.

„Was?"

„Du hast dich verraten. Ich wette, es geht ins Sostanza Trattoria", grinste sie mich an.

Da klärte sie mich auf, dass sie sofort bescheid wusste, als ich italienisch erwähnte, da Jasper von seinem Date mit Alice schwärmte in eben diesem besagten Restaurant. Im ersten Moment war ich enttäuscht, da damit die Überraschung futsch war. Aber ich versuchte mich daran festzuhalten, dass es uns vielleicht auch Glück brachte, schließlich waren Jasper und Alice momentan sehr glücklich.

„Das ist wirklich ein schönes Restaurant. Wird sicher ein schöner Abend", legte sie ihre Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel.

Mich überraschte diese Geste so sehr, dass der Aston einen Schlenker nach links machte. Bella nahm ihre Hand kichernd wieder zu sich und schaute auf die, zum Glück, leere Straße.

Am Restaurant angekommen, half ich Bella auszusteigen und führte sie an unseren Tisch, der wie gewünscht etwas abseits des normales Trubels stand.

Wir bestellten uns ein Flasche Wein und schon bald auch unser Essen. Während wir warteten, schauten wir uns in die Augen und lächelten uns immer wieder an. Irgendwann näherten sich unseren Hände. Mit Vergnügen nahm ich ihre Hand entgegen, die wieder mal so schön warm war.

„Wir war deine 24-Stunden-Schicht?", fragte ich, um die Stille zu brechen.

„Lang und anstrengend. Aber es ist das, was ich liebe. Menschenleben zu retten. Und wenn dir dann nach 24 Stunden, dass Kind fröhlich entgegen springt, welches noch zuvor weinend und schreiend vor Schmerz, vor dir lag, weiß ich, dass ich das Richtige tue."

Man sah die Leidenschaft für ihren Beruf wirklich in ihren Augen. Es war das gleiche Funkeln, welches ich so oft in Carlisles Augen sah, wenn er früher nach langen Tagen von seiner Arbeit redete. Meine Aufgabe war es jetzt, ihre Augen nicht nur mehr wegen der Arbeit zum Funkeln zu bringen.

„Und wie war dein Tag?"

„Vorfreudig", grinste ich.

„Und?", hakte sie nach, als wüsste sie schon mehr.

„Emmett?", fragte ich.

„Er hat mich angerufen", gab sie schulterzuckend zu.

„Es war nichts. Das übliche Geplänkel von Mike und Paul", sagte ich teilnahmslos. Ich wollte nicht an die beiden Spinner denken. Das passte nicht zu diesem Abend.

„Lass dich nicht ärgern von denen. Die sind nur neidisch", lachte sie.

Und wie richtig sie damit lag. Wenn es drauf ankommt, mochten wir ein Team sein. Aber ansonsten, gingen wir drei getrennte Wege. Paul war noch immer nicht drüber hinweg, dass der Neue in der Wache einen höheren Rang als er hatte. Und seitdem Mike aufschnappte, dass Bella und ich uns kennenlernten und auf ein Date gingen, musste ich mir täglich dämliches Zeug von ihm anhören. Deshalb ließ ich das Thema auch schnell fallen.

Stattdessen planten wir schon unser nächstes Date. Schließlich ließ ich mich ja nicht mit einem Date abspeisen. Wir verabredeten uns Samstagabend, um ins Kino zu gehen. Für welchen Film, würden wir uns spontan entscheiden.

Wir schwiegen beim essen und grinsten uns stattdessen immer wieder an. Ich verliebte mich dabei immer mehr in sie.

Zu später Stunde nahmen wir beide das Piano-Spiel wahr. Vor allem als Claire de lune spielte. Nicht gerade ein taktvolles Lied, aber genau richtig für uns, um unseren ersten Tanz zu wagen. Ich stand vom Tisch auf, was Bella irritiert wahrnahm.

„Darf ich um den Tanz bitten?"

„Ich kann nicht tanzen, Edward", wurde sie wieder sehr rot.

„Komm schon. Du brauchst gar nicht viel machen", versprach ich ihr und reichte meine andere Hand.

Zögerlich nahm sie sie an und folgte mir auf die kleine Tanzfläche. Wie zwei Magneten zogen sich unsere Körper an und schon standen wir Brust an Brust. Naja, eher Brust an Kopf, da Bella einiges kleiner war als ich. Sie legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust und ich spürte, wie sie tief einatmete. Auch ich kostete ihren Duft, der mich hypnotisierte. Ein Duft von Erdbeer und Vanille überzog ihre Haut. Ich spürte ihre sanfte Haut, als ich meine Nase über ihre Schulter fahren ließ. Am Ende küsste ich ihren Nacken, welches nicht unbemerkt bei ihr blieb.

Bella bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut, welche mich dazu bewegte, ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ihre Augen hatten etwas Verträumtes, als sie sich mit meinen trafen.

Während der Pianist in den nächsten Debussy Song über ging, schunkelten Bella und ich schon gar nicht mehr im Takt, denn für uns spielte unsere eigene Musik.

Wir schauten uns wieder fasziniert in die Augen und ich hatte das Gefühl, bei jedem Mal etwas Neues an Bella zu entdecken. Aber meine Forschungen nahmen ein abruptes Ende, als sich unsere Gesichter näher kamen. Ich wollte diesmal nichts falsch machen und nicht lange darüber nachdenken, weshalb ich die Initiative übernahm und ihre Lippen mit meinen umfasste.

Im ersten Moment erstarrte Bella, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Kuss erwiderte und ihre Lippen bewegte. Sie waren wahrlich ein Genuss, ihre zarten Lippen. Nach nur kurzer Zeit fand ich den Mut, mehr zu wagen und brachte meine Zunge ins Spiel, mit der ich unter ihre Lippe fuhr, um Bella spüren zu lassen, dass ich mehr wollte.

Sie gewährte mir den Einlass und kam mir mit ihrer Zunge entgegen. Es wurde ein langsames Zungenspiel, während sich unsere Lippen berührten. Meine Hände wanderten an ihrem Rücken hinab und machten auf ihrem Hintern halt. Ihre Hände suchten die andere Richtung und hatten sich in mein Nackenhaar vergraben.

Irgendwann mussten wir beide Luft holen. Dabei standen wir Stirn an Stirn und atmeten schwer. Bella lächelte mich lasziv an, während ich ihre Wange streichelte.

Ich mochte zwar keine Bedenken gehabt haben, ob wir uns je noch einmal küssen würden, allerdings hatte ich ein wenig Angst davor. Doch was nun daraus wurde, hatte ich nicht erwartet. So etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Dieser Kuss brachte uns so viel näher.

Das fühlte wohl auch Bella. Ihr Blick wurde wieder ernst, als sie mir mit dem Daumen über die Wange strich.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit. Ich bin bereit."

Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was sie meinte, bis ich wieder den Schmerz in ihren Augen schimmern sah.

„OK", antwortete ich und begleitete sie an unseren Tisch, wo ich ihr in den Trenchcoat half, schnell die Rechnung bezahlte und den Wagen holen ließ.

So schnell ich konnte, fuhr ich zu Bellas Apartment, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie den Mut verlor. Ich nahm Bellas Hand und führte sie zu meinem Mund, um sie zu küssen.

Dieser Abend würde einiges ändern. Wir kamen uns so nahe, wie ich es mir nie zugetraut hätte. Und jetzt würden wir gleich Bellas Apartment erreichen, wo sie mir etwas anvertrauen würde, was ihr Leben gezeichnet hatte und sie noch immer beeinflusste.

Ein wenig sprang auch die Angst bei mir ein, dennoch würde ich für Bella da sein. Egal, was sie mir zu erzählen hatte. Diese Frau, diesen wundervollen Mensch, könnte ich so schnell nicht wieder hergeben.

TBC


	10. Seelenschmerz

**Seelenschmerz**

**Bellas POV**

Die Schicht wollte und wollte nicht zu Ende gehen, dabei sah ich mich doch einem wunderbaren Date mit Edward gegenüber. Unser erstes richtiges Date und ich freute mich, wie ein verliebter Teenager. Verrückt, oder? Vor einigen Tagen hätte ich nie gedacht, überhaupt je wieder ein Date zu haben. Aber Edward hat mir bewiesen, dass es dort draußen tatsächlich noch ehrenwerte Männer gibt, die die wirkliche Liebe suchten.

Edward war einer davon.

Deshalb gab ich mir, mit Rosalies Hilfe, beste Mühe, für diesen Abend angemessen auszusehen. Ich hatte mich zwar etwas hingelegt, doch meine Aufregung ließ mich nicht schlafen. Jedes Mal wenn ich wieder die Augen geschlossen hatte, sah ich Edwards Lächeln, und ich malte mir immer wieder aus, wie der Abend verlaufen würde.

Eigentlich war ich niemand, der einen großen Wert auf Statussymbole legt, aber als Edward vor meiner Wohnung wartete, in seinem schicken Anzug, neben einem Aston Martin stehend, wurden meine Knie weich. Er hatte etwas Animalisches und Elegantes zugleich. Gepaart mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, war dieser Abend schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt perfekt. Dabei sollte noch einiges folgen.

Edward war der perfekte Gentleman. Er begrüßte mich mit einem Handkuss, hielt mir die Tür auf, nahm mir im Restaurant meinen Trenchcoat ab und half mir in den Stuhl. Eigentlich war ich nicht die Frau, die auf solche Gesten eines Mannes stand. Aber nachdem ich sowas mit James nie erlebt hatte, genoss ich es mit Edward richtig. Denn es fühlte sich ehrlich an.

Während wir am Tisch saßen, waren wir Gefangene der Blicke unseres Gegenüber. Es war, als würden wir miteinander ohne Worte kommunizieren. Und dies passte perfekt zu uns. Wir waren beide keine großen Redner. Wir ließen unsere Emotionen sprechen. Und Edwards Gesichtsausdruck zeigte mir, dass er sich wohl fühlte und die Zeit genoss.

Aber als er mich auf die Tanzfläche zog, dachte ich, der Abend würde ein jähes Ende nehmen. Denn entweder würde ich mich verletzten oder ihn. Aber Edward hielt mich in seinen Armen. Wir tanzten nicht, er wiegte mich. Eng aneinander geschlungen schunkelten wir hin und her, wobei ich meine Wange an seine Brust presste und seinen männlichen Duft einsog.

Und dann passierte etwas, was ich mir lange erhofft habe. Edward presste seine Lippen auf meine. Ich hatte nicht mal Bedenken, dass er sich wieder zurückziehen würde. Dafür war sein Blick zu überzeugend. Er wollte es. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr als ich. Aber war das möglich?

Während wir uns leidenschaftlich küssten und um uns herum alles vergaßen, musste ich daran denken, wie sehr ich mir genau das gewünscht hatte. Ich hoffte, dieser Abend würde uns näher bringen. Denn so sehr ich mir einredete, dass, wenn wir nicht mehr werden könnten, als Freunde, Freunde bleiben würden, wollte ich, dass es mehr wird. Ich wollte mit Edward zusammen sein. Ihm so nah sein, wie jetzt.

Und mit einem Male merkte ich, dass ich mich noch nie so wohl, frei und geliebt gefühlt habe, wie jetzt in Edwards Armen. Er schenkte mir etwas, was kaum zu beschreiben war. Er verlieh mir etwas von dem Glück, was ich vor Jahren verloren hatte.

Ich könnte ewig so verharren, doch mit einem Mal überkam mich das dringende Bedürfnis, Edward in mein Leben zu lassen. Ihm etwas zu erzählen, was meine Seele seit Jahren schwer belastete.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit. Ich bin bereit", kam es von mir so leise von den Lippen, dass ich dachte, er hätte mich womöglich nicht gehört. Doch dann sagte er genauso leise ‚OK' und sah mich verständnisvoll an, bevor wir das Restaurant verließen.

Als wir zu meinem Apartment fuhren, hielt Edward die ganze Zeit über meine Hand und fuhr beruhigend Kreise darauf. Mich beunruhigte nur etwas die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er fuhr. Wahrscheinlich in der Angst, mich würde der Mut verlassen. Doch umso öfter ich in seine smaragdgrünen Augen sah, die mich so liebevoll erfassten, desto schneller wollte ich es ihm erzählen.

In meinem Apartment angekommen, machte ich uns fix einen Irish Coffee. Etwas mit Schuss würde uns beiden jetzt sicher gut tun, und meine Nerven, die dem Zerreißen nahe waren, etwas entspannen.

„Danke", sagte er mit rauchiger Stimme, als ich ihm die Tasse reichte und mich neben ihm auf die Couch setzte.

Beide nippten wir an dem aromatischen Kaffee, stellten ihn dann aber ab und schauten uns an. Würde ich das jetzt wirklich tun? Würde ich Edward meine Vergangenheit erzählen, die mich noch heute verfolgte und in mir Magenkrämpfe auslöste. Völlig unbewusst hielt ich mir den Bauch, was Edward nicht übersah.

„Komm her", sagte er leise und zog mich in seine Arme.

Es war, als wenn er wüsste, was ich in dem Moment brauchte. Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Und das fühlte ich in seinen Armen. Er ließ mich die Wärme seines Herzens spüren und gab mir den restlichen Mut, zu erzählen, wie mein Leben schon als Kind aus den Fugen geriet.

„Bis zu meinem zwölften Lebensjahr war alles perfekt", begann ich.

_Ich war ein glückliches Kind. Hatte liebenswerte Großeltern, die monatlich zu Besuch kamen und das Taschengeld von mir und Emmett aufbesserten. Emmett und ich waren ‚Traumkinder', wie Renée uns immer nannte, denn anstatt uns wie normale Kinder täglich zu streiten und uns zu schikanieren, liebten und respektieren wir uns. Natürlich war Emmett der typische große Bruder._

_Meine Eltern waren ein glückliches Ehepaar. Ich gluckste jedes Mal vergnügt, wenn Charlie nach Hause kam, Renée in seine Arme schloss und sie verliebt umher wirbelte. Meistens küsste er sie dann leidenschaftlich. Wenn ich dann anfing zu kichern, kam er zu mir und begann mich zu kitzeln._

„_Was gibt es da zu lachen, Prinzessin?", warf er mich dann meistens über die Schulter, während Renée strotzte vor Glück._

_So lief es fast jeden Tag. Wir waren glücklich und sorgenfrei. Nichts schien diesem Glück etwas anhaben zu können. Bis zu diesem einen Tag._

„_Hey, meine kleine Bellarina. Was ist los?", fragte mich eine besorgte Renée, als sie mich wecken wollte._

_Ich hatte mich noch tief in meine Decke gerollt, da mir ganz kalt war. Gleichzeitig schwitzte ich aber._

„_Mein Bauch tut weh", wimmerte ich, als mir Renée ihre Hand auf die Stirn legte und mir dann die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich._

„_Ich glaub, du hast Fieber, Prinzessin", sagte sie und stand auf._

_Damals fand ich mich schon zu alt, so genannt zu werden, aber immer, wenn ich krank war, fühlte ich mich dadurch gleich besser._

_Emmett machte seine üblichen Scherze darüber, von wegen, ich simulierte nur, damit ich nicht zur Schule musste. Bis ich mich dann vor seinen Füßen übergab._

_Während also Emmett zur Schule musste und Charlie längst zum Dienst gefahren war, blieb Renée bei mir zu Hause. Sie hatte mir eine Wärmflasche gemacht, kochte mir nicht so leckeren Tee und brachte mir etwas Zwieback._

_Schnell schlief ich wieder ein. Zwischendurch wachte ich einmal auf, als ich hörte, wie Renée die Wohnung saugte. Als ich allerdings das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es im Haus still. Zu still._

_Meistens hörte man wenigstens den Fernseher oder das Radio laufen. Schließlich war die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auch einen Spalt geöffnet._

„_Mom?", rief ich, bekam allerdings keine Antwort._

_So langsam bekam ich Angst, denn Renée blieb immer in der Nähe, wenn ich krank war, damit sie mich hörte, wenn ich sie brauchte. Ich rief nochmal nach ihr, aber wieder kam nichts zurück._

_Ich pellte mich aus meinem Decken-Kokon und bekam eine Gänsehaut, als ich die kalte Luft im Haus spürte. War die Eingangstür offen, dachte ich noch, als ich einen Windzug spürte._

_Plötzlich knallte unten in der Küche etwas. Es hörte sich an, als wenn ein Glas auf dem Boden zersplitterte._

„_Mom?", rief ich nochmal, nachdem ich den Flur betreten hatte._

_Mein Herz schlug mir mittlerweile bis zum Kopf. Es wurde aber schlimmer, als ich ein Wimmern vernahm. Doch so plötzlich das Wimmern kam, stoppte es auch wieder. Langsam und ganz vorsichtig ging ich die Treppe hinab, blieb aber nach einigen Stufen wieder stehen, als ich im Türfenster eine Spiegelung sah, die mein Herz fast zum Bersten brachte._

_In der Spiegelung konnte man unter die Treppe sehen, wo Renée stand, zitternd, mit einer blutigen Wunde an der Stirn, panisch weit aufgerissene Augen und eine Hand vor ihrem Mund die nicht zu ihr gehörte. Sie war von dem Mann, der hinter ihr stand und Renée fest im Griff hielt. Sein Gesicht trug ein widerliches Grinsen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte und war wieder wie erstarrt._

„_Mom?", zitterte meine Stimme._

_In dem Moment riss sich Renée von dem unbekannten Mann los und versuchte zu mir zu kommen._

„_Lauf, Bella. Versteck dich in deinem Verließ", schrie sie verzweifelt._

_Da konnte ich den Mann zum ersten Mal richtig sehen. Er trug zerzauste, dreckige Kleidung, hatte fettige, blonde, kurze Haare. Etwas größer als Charlie, war er uns völlig überlegen._

_Beim Versuch, die Treppe rückwärts wieder hoch zu gehen, stolperte ich und sah, wie der Mann Renée an ihren Haaren packte, sie von mir weg riss und mich anlachte._

„_Ein schönes, hübsches Ding hast du da", sprach er zu Renée und küsste sie auf den Kopf, welche angewidert versuchte nicht zu brechen._

„_Versteck dich, Schatz. Ich liebe dich, für immer. Vergiss das nie", blickte sie mit trauererfüllten Augen, in meine._

_Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Mein Kopf war leer und mein Körper erstarrt._

„_Geh schon", schrie sie mich an._

_Sie wehrte sich gegen den Eindringling und biss ihm in die Finger, um mir die Chance zu geben, zu fliehen. Allerdings konnte ich nur in mein Versteck fliehen. Der Weg nach draußen war versperrt._

„_Aahh. Du Schlampe", schrie der Mann und schlug auf Renée ein. Dann sah er zu mir hoch und grinste._

„_Du wirst mir ein Vergnügen sein, mein Täubchen", bewegte er sich in meine Richtung._

_Diese Worte lösten endlich meine Starre. Renée hielt ihn, mit allem was sie hatte fest, was ich nutzte, um mich zu verstecken._

_Charlie hatte früher im Schlafzimmer einen geheimen Schrank, wo er seine Waffen aufbewahrte. Doch nachdem ich den Schrank fand und Charlie mich immer wieder dabei erwischte, wie ich mich dort drin versteckte, nichts ahnend, was diese Waffen bedeuteten und anrichten konnten, leerte Charlie den Schrank und benannte es um, in mein Verließ. Ich hatte ihm eine Heidenangst eingejagt, wenn er mich dort fand. Ärger bekam ich nicht. Nur er. Von Renée. _

_Dort verkroch ich mich nun, denn dieser Schrank war von außen nicht zu sehen. Man vermutete nur eine Wand. Trotzdessen es einen kleinen Spalt gab, durch den ich schaute, als ich Renée schreien hörte, dass er mich verschonen sollte. Aber noch schlimmer war es mit anzuhören, als sie verzweifelt weinte._

_Doch plötzlich stoppte es. Nichts war mehr zu hören. Gerade als ich aus meinem Versteck kommen wollte, hörte ich allerdings Schritte. Sie kamen dem Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern immer näher, bis ich sah, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Durch den kleinen Spalt, den ich in den Jahren durch die Tapete gepiekst hatte._

_Sein T-Shirt war voll Blut beschmiert, was in mir eine unangenehme Übelkeit auslöste. Gleichzeitig schossen mir Tränen in die Augen, denn ich ahnte, von wem das Blut stammte. Der Mann ging im Zimmer auf und ab, sah unterm Bett nach, genau wie im Schrank, wo er wütend Kleidung raus riss und durchs Zimmer warf._

„_Komm raus, mein Täubchen. Ich weiß, dass du hier drin bist. Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich tue dir auch nichts._

_Ja, klar, dachte ich mir. Ich mag zwar zwölf gewesen sein, aber so dumm nun auch wieder nicht. Plötzlich zog er eine Waffe aus dem Hosenbund und schoss mehrmals auf die Truhe, vor dem Bett meiner Eltern. Triumphierend grinste er und machte die Truhe auf, was seinem Grinsen ein Ende setzte und seine Wut nur steigern ließ. Ich musste mit mir kämpfen, nicht los zu schreien. Das übernahm dafür der Mann und rannte aus dem Zimmer._

_Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich zu hyperventilieren begann, bis mir schwindelig wurde und mir schon bald schwarz vor den Augen wurde._

Edward wiegte mich in seinen Armen, während ich mit meinen Tränen kämpfte und an seiner Brust schluchzte. Noch niemanden, außer Charlie und Emmett, hatte ich von diesem Tag so detailliert erzählt. Nicht mal Rosalie. Aber ich fühlte mich Wort um Wort erleichterter. Und Edward gab mir das Gefühl, ihm alles anvertrauen zu können.

Ich lag in seinen Armen, wie ein kleines Kind. Und tatsächlich fühlte ich mich gerade wieder sehr klein, als wäre ich wieder zwölf Jahre alt. Edward blickte zu mir runter, mit seinen eigenen Tränen in den Augen. Er küsste meine Stirn, wobei eine Träne von ihm auf meine Wange prasselte.

In seinen Augen lag kein Mitleid, wie ich es so oft von anderen sah und hörte. Nein. Edward… Er fühlte mit mir. Er kannte den Schmerz.

Sein Lächeln gab mir immer wieder Kraft weiter zu erzählen.

„Irgendwann wachte ich auf. Ich hörte meinen Namen. Es war Emmett, der nach mir rief. Als ich die Augen öffnete, schloss ich sie auch gleich wieder, da Rauch in meinen Augen brannte. Ich begann zu husten. Der Mann hatte das Haus in Brand gesetzt. Ich fühlte nicht nur das Feuer, ich hörte es auch, weshalb ich nicht mitbekam, wie Emmett die Tür zu meinem Verließ aufgerissen hat. Ich versuchte nochmal die Augen zu öffnen und sah sein Gesicht", stockte ich kurz und sah wieder hoch zu Edward.

„Ich werde das Gesicht meines Bruders nie vergessen. Es zerreißt mich noch heute, wenn ich es in meinen Träumen sehe. Dieser Schmerz, dieser Schock in seinen Augen. Emmett zog mich in seine, schon damals, starken Arme und trug mich aus dem Zimmer. Das Feuer hatte längst das Obergeschoss erreicht. Die Treppe stand auch in Flammen. Aber wir mussten da durch. ‚_Schließ die Augen, Bee'_, war das letzte, was ich gehört hatte", musste ich mich räuspern.

„Erst im Krankenhaus wachte ich wieder auf. Emmett lag schlafend neben mir, hatte einen Arm beschützend um mich gelegt, während sein anderer Arm und sein Bein, bis über das Knie mit einem dicken Gips bedeckt waren. Sein Gesicht war voller Schrammen.

Dann merkte ich den Schlauch in meinem Hals und versuchte nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Um mich herum standen so viele Geräte, die ich damals noch nicht kannte. Zudem spürte ich etwas um mein Bein, was sich später als ein dicker Gips heraus stellte. Auch um meinen Bauch hatte ich einen dicken Verband. Ich konnte mich nicht mal an diese Verletzungen erinnern", versuchte ich ein Grinsen aufzusetzen.

Vergebens. Edward bemerkte es und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu, während seine Hand beruhigende Kreise auf meinem Rücken fuhr. Ob er wusste, was er für einen Effekt auf mich hatte? Wenn ich nicht gerade fast am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches gewesen wäre, hätte ich angefangen zu schnurren. Stattdessen fuhr ich mit meiner Geschichte fort.

„Später erfuhr ich, dass die Treppe unter uns zusammengebrochen war und ein Balken war auf mich gekracht. Die Ärzte redeten von einem Wunder, dass er nicht meine Wirbelsäule zertrümmert hatte."

Ich musste nochmals Luft holen, denn der Gedanke daran, dass ich hätte eigentlich im Rollstuhl sitzen müssen, bewegungsunfähig, löste in mir immer wieder einen Schauer aus. Eine Angst, dass ich das Leben, was ich momentan führte, eigentlich nicht hätte führen können.

„Danke", sagte ich, als Edward mir meine Tasse reichte und mir auf half, um einen Schluck zu nehmen.

Ich war in dem Moment wirklich geschockt, wie wohl ich mich in Edwards Armen fühlte. Wie geborgen und wohl ich mich in seiner Umgebung fühlte. Er hatte diesen Effekt schon vom Tag unserer ersten Begegnung an. Und das beängstigende war, dass es sich rasend weiterentwickelte. Ich befürchtete wirklich süchtig nach ihm zu werden. Dabei machte sich in meinem Hinterkopf breit, dass dies gar nicht so schlimm sei und Edward wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen hätte. Zudem nicht, wenn man seinem Gesicht nach urteilte.

Er strahlte so viel Einfühlsamkeit und Sicherheit aus, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, mit ihm zu verschmelzen, denn das war es, was ich brauchte, nachdem ich mich so lange sehnte.

Sicher ließ ihm dabei seine eigene Erfahrung mit dem Verlust einer liebenden Person, in seinem Fall gar gleich zwei Liebende, meinen Schmerz verstehen, weshalb wir uns immer näher kamen.

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir auch an einem anderen Tag weiter reden", kam dann auch noch von ihm. Er merkte, wie schwer es mir immer noch fiel, über alles zu reden. Und es war längst nicht alles.

„Nein. Schon OK. Ich möchte, dass du alles erfährst. Damit wir sehen können, was danach passiert."

Er reagierte irritiert auf meine letzten Worte, bis sie richtig sanken, und er realisierte, was ich meinte.

„Bella. Egal, was du mir noch erzählen wirst, wird es nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass ich dich jeden Tag sehen will, umarmen will, dich küssen", hauchte er seine Lippen auf meine.

„Ich brauche dich", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und küsste mich erneut.

Dabei sahen wir uns in die Augen. In seinen entdeckte ich eine Intensität, die mich nicht an seinen Worten zweifeln ließ.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten wir uns voneinander. Zumindest unsere Lippen, denn Edwards Arme haben sich wie Schraubstöcke um meinen Körper geschlossen. Und ich fühlte mich wohl dabei. Deshalb redete ich einfach weiter.

„Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich mich in meinem Krankenhauszimmer umsah und Charlie entdeckte."

_Charlie saß neben dem Bett auf einem unbequemen Stuhl. Meine kleine Hand in seiner großen Pranke. Sein Kopf lehnte auf seiner anderen Hand und ich konnte seine Tränen sehen, wie sie unaufhörlich Richtung Boden fielen. Aber noch schlimmer wurde es, als er seinen Kopf hob. Seine Augen blutunterlaufen, tiefe dunkle Ringe darunter, einen ungepflegten 3-Tage-Bart._

_So hatte ich meinen Vater noch nie erlebt. Ich kannte ihn fröhlich, verärgert, witzig, wütend, liebenswürdig. Aber diesen leeren, zerschmetterten Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen._

_Als er bemerkte, dass ich wach war, zog sein Gesicht eine schmerzvolle Grimasse. Er stand ruckartig auf und nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände._

„_Gott, Bella, mein kleiner Schatz", beküsste er mein ganzes Gesicht._

_Erst jetzt merkte ich den Verband um meinen Kopf. Was war nur passiert? Als ich Charlie danach fragen wollte, störte mich der Schlauch in meinem Hals daran. Und diesmal keimte die Panik richtig auf, denn plötzlich bekam ich keine Luft._

_Durch meine Panik wurde nun auch Emmett wach. Er rief meinen Namen und sprang vom Bett, völlig vergessen, dass er einen Gips trug, fiel er auf seinen Hintern._

„_Der Arzt ist schon unterwegs", hörte ich eine Krankenschwester neben Charlie._

_Ich hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, wie sie ins Zimmer kam._

„_Kämpf nicht dagegen an, Süße. Lass die Maschine ihren Dienst machen. Der Doktor wird dich gleich davon befreien."_

_Doch es fiel mir schwer, in meiner Panik, auf ihre Worte zu hören. Der Arzt, Dr. Gerandy, den ich gut aus Besuchen in der Notaufnahme kannte, betrat das Zimmer. Sein Blick zierte nicht wie sonst sein übliches Lächeln. Er sah mitgenommen aus. Aber darauf konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren._

_Sie redeten auf mich ein, ruhig zu bleiben, dass sie den Schlauch sofort entfernen würden. Doch ich war zwölf. Ich konnte mich nicht so einfach beruhigen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie mit einer Spritze auf mich losgingen._

_Allerdings merkte ich den Effekt der Spritze und wurde ruhiger. Wie auch die Personen um mich herum, die es mir nicht leichter gemacht hatten._

_Dr. Gerandy sagte mir, ich solle kräftig ausatmen, sobald er mir ein Zeichen gab. Dann zog er den Schlauch aus meinem Hals. Ich bereute es fast, denn es tat weh zu atmen, wodurch ich husten musste, aber das wiederrum schien den Schmerz noch viel schlimmer zu machen, bis mir die Krankenschwester etwas in die Nase steckte._

„_Keine Angst, Süße. Das wird dir helfen zu atmen. Es tut auch nicht weh", sagte sie und versuchte sich ein Lächeln aufzuringen._

_Sie erklärten mir, dass ich zu viel Rauch eingeatmet hatte und meine Lunge dadurch verletzt wurde, sie sich aber langsam erholte._

„_Wo- wo ist Mom?", krächzte ich._

„_Wie geht es ihr? Dieser Mann…", es schmerzte zu sprechen, aber ich wollte meine Mom._

_Ich blickte zu Charlie, der plötzlich aschfahl wurde und schwer schluckte. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von einem Schluchzen unterbrochen. Das sorgte mich immer mehr. Ich erkannte Charlie nicht wieder._

_Mein Blick wanderte zu meinem Bruder, der auf meiner Bettkante saß und zum Boden blickte. Meine Angst wurde immer größer und ihr Schweigen ließ mich das Schlimmste erahnen._

„_Emmy?", versuchte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Tatsächlich sah er zu mir hoch._

„_Ist sie etwa…?", mehr bekam ich nicht raus, denn Emmett fing an zu weinen, was meine Frage beantwortete und ich meinen Tränen ebenfalls freien Lauf ließ._

_Meine Mom war wirklich nicht mehr am leben. Hätten sie mir nicht Minuten zuvor ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt, weiß ich nicht, wie ich dann reagiert hätte._

„So nahmen mich Charlie und Emmett nur in den Arm und wir weinten, bis ich eingeschlafen war", schluchzte ich und spürte, wie Edward seine Umarmung stärkte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella, dass du deine Mom so verloren hast", küsste er meine Stirn.

„Das ist aber noch nicht das Schlimmste", warnte ich ihn, woraufhin er mich überrascht anblickte.

„Es gibt einen anderen Grund, warum es mir so schwer fällt, darüber zu reden, oder auch nur daran zu denken", schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen, in denen ich sofort Bilder von damals aufblitzen sah.

„Als die Polizei mich zusammen mit Charlie einen Tag später verhörte, fragten sie mich, ob der Mann noch im Haus war, als ich Charlie anrief…"

„Aber…", begann Edward.

„Genau. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihn nicht angerufen habe, hatte es aber. Durch den Schock musste ich es verdrängt haben. Allerdings holte es mich Wochen später wieder ein. In meinen Träumen. Zuerst immer verschwommen. Von Nacht zu Nacht wurde es schlimmer. Ich schlief kaum eine Nacht in meinem Bett. Entweder schlief ich bei Emmett oder bei Charlie. Immer mehr Details wurden klarer, die zwischen der Zeit passierten, als ich mich versteckt hatte und mich Emmett fand."

_Stille umringte mich, als ich aufwachte. Ich dachte, wenn ich nichts hörte, könnte ich mich aus meinem Versteck wagen. Vorsichtig ging ich Richtung Treppe und spitzte meine Ohren, doch noch immer konnte ich nichts hören, weshalb ich weiter ging. Stufe, für Stufe, ging ich barfuß nach unten, wo ich das Telefon entdeckte. Es lag unter dem Tisch im Flur. Renée musste versucht haben, Hilfe zu rufen. Ich schnappte mir das Telefon und versteckte mich in der hintersten Ecke unter der Treppe._

_Eine Nummer brauchte ich nicht wählen, denn meine Eltern hatten mir frühzeitig gezeigt, dass ich einfach etwas länger die Taste eins drücke, wenn etwas Schlimmes passierte, dann würde ich sofort Charlie anrufen._

„_Hey, Schatz. Wie geht es unser Prinzessin?", hörte ich die fröhliche Stimmer meines Vaters durch den Hörer, der im Glauben war, mit Renée zu sprechen._

„_Daddy?", schluchzte ich._

„_Bella? Wo ist Mom? Geht es dir besser, Schatz?"_

„_Daddy, ein böser Mann war hier und hat Mom wehgetan", weinte ich._

„_WAS? Bella, wo bist du? Ich bin schon unterwegs", rief er hektisch durchs Telefon._

„_Ich bin unter der Treppe. Komm schnell."_

„_Wo ist der Mann, Schatz? Siehst du Mommy?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist", wimmerte ich. Zugleich roch ich etwas ungewöhnliches, als wenn jemand ein Lagerfeuer machte._

„_Und den Mann sehe ich auch nicht. Ich hab Angst, Dad."_

„_Schsch, Schatz. Ich bin gleich bei euch", hörte ich seine Stimme zittern._

_Plötzlich sah ich Rauch aus dem Wohnzimmer kommen._

„_DADDY. Es brennt", schrie ich._

„_Lauf schnell aus dem Haus."_

_Das versuchte ich, doch als ich die Tür öffnete, stand dort der Mann, mit einem blutbeschmierten Messer in der Hand. Er sah das Telefon und wurde wütend. Er musste gewusst haben, dass ihm nun die Zeit davon lief. Deshalb schlug er mir das Telefon aus der Hand. Dann erhob er das Messer und stach mir damit heftig in den Bauch. Solch ein Schmerz hatte ich noch nie erfahren, als diesen Stich. Ich schrie auf._

_Im Glauben mich tödlich verletzt zu haben, floh der Mann und schloss die Tür ab. Ich blickte nur geschockt an mir herunter, wo aus meinem Bauch Blut floss. Mir wurde schwindelig und meine Beine wurden zu Gummi._

_Hinzu kam, dass der Rauch immer schlimmer wurde und ich die ersten Flammen sah. Dadurch fiel mir das Luftholen immer schwerer. Es war also besser, nach oben zu gehen, denn dort war das Feuer noch nicht._

_Noch nie hatte ich solche Angst in meinem Leben. Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wange, wodurch ich kaum etwas sehen konnte. Dennoch kämpfte ich mich weiter hoch, auch wenn es sehr weh tat. Aber noch mehr hatte ich vor dem Feuer Angst. Das einzige, was ich noch wollte, war zu meiner Mom, mich in ihre Arme schmiegen und schlafen._

„_Bella", dachte ich ganz leise gehört zu haben, weshalb ich versuchte, etwas schneller zu werden._

_Ich machte erst die Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf, welches allerdings leer war. Dann hörte ich es noch einmal. Ich vernahm es deutlich aus Emmetts Zimmer kommend, welches direkt neben meinem lag._

_Als ich die Tür öffnete, brach in mir etwas, was nie wieder heilen würde. Dort lag Renée. Aber sie war kaum zu erkennen. Überall war Blut. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, ihr Gesicht zur Tür gerichtet._

„_Mom?", kam es von mir, wie eine Frage, denn sie war kaum zu erkennen._

_Ihre schönen braunen Haare, waren nun blutrot. Ihr Gesicht geschwollen, das rechte Auge konnte sie schon gar nicht mehr öffnen. Aber das traumatisierendste war, wie sie da lag. Ihre Jeans, wie auch ihr Slip hing nur noch an ihren Knöcheln. Ihre Bluse hochgerutscht bis zur Brust. Was hatte dieser Mann ihr angetan?_

_Ihre Atmung klang nicht normal. Überall war Blut. So viel Blut. Zu viel Blut für mich, denn ich musste mich übergeben. Direkt auf Emmetts Lieblings-Pullover. Ich hoffte, er würde es mir verzeihen._

_Ich schnappte mir seine Decke und legte sie über Renée. Sie sollte nicht frieren._

„_Bella…mein Schatz. Du…du bist so ein… so ein wunderschönes…..Mädchen. Pass… pass auf unsere Jungs auf", strich sie mir mit letzter Kraft über die Wange. Dass sie mir dabei Blut auf die Wange schmierte, war mir in dem Moment egal._

„_Ich liebe dich…so sehr… Versteck dich jetzt wieder", war sie kaum noch zu verstehen._

_Ich wusste nicht, dass sie sich gerade von mir verabschiedet hatte. Weshalb ich mit letzter Kraft ins Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern lief, nachdem ich Renée auf die Wange küsste, wo kein Blut war._

_Als ich vor meinem Verließ war, waren meine Schmerzen schon so groß, dass ich kaum hinein kam. Ich war so müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Vor Erschöpfung fiel ich auf die Seite und konnte mich nicht mehr rühren. Aber es war mir egal, ich wollte nur noch schlafen. Und wenn ich wieder aufwachte, wäre alles wieder in Ordnung._

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Edward begann zu beben.

„Edward? Alles OK?", fragte ich ihn besorgt.

Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen. Ich war mir sicher, würde ich nicht in seinen Armen liegen, wäre er längst auf den Füßen, um wütend durch die Wohnung zu laufen.

„Nichts ist OK", fauchte er mich an.

Völlig erschrocken, versteifte ich in seinen Armen, was Edward sofort bemerkte und seine Augen wieder aufriss.

„Oh Gott, Bella. So meinte ich das nicht", legte er eine Hand auf meine Wange.

Er versuchte es erst gar nicht, meine Tränen wegzuwischen, da sie unaufhörlich liefen. Aber ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Ich war froh, überhaupt so weit gekommen zu sein.

„Ich bin so wütend, was du durchgemacht hast. Was deine Familie durchgemacht hat", schluckte er schwer.

„Du warst noch so jung", sagte er leise.

Plötzlich schaute er mich verängstigt an.

„Hat.. hat er dich..?"

Es brauchte einen Moment, bis ich begriffen hatte, was er mich fragte. Als es mir in den Sinn kam, schüttelte ich vehement den Kopf.

„Die Frage hat mir Charlie mehr als einmal gestellt, obwohl ihm die Ärzte versicherten, dass nichts zu sehen war, was darauf hinweisen würde. Aber ich konnte ihn verstehen. Schließlich hatte ich auch das Telefonat verdrängt. Und wie ich Renée fand."

Für einige Minuten weinte ich in Edwards Brust, während er mir weiter über den Rücken strich. Wir sagten nichts. Ich wollte Edward auch die Chance geben, dass bisher Gesagte zu verarbeiten.

„Das muss für Charlie sehr schwer gewesen sein", stellte Edward fest.

Tatsächlich fragte ich mich, wie Charlie das ganze überhaupt überstanden hatte und nicht daran zerbrochen war.

„Glaub mir. Charlie hat es teilweise schlimmer mitgenommen, als Emmett und mich. Ich hatte es erst Jahre später erfahren, als ich mit ihm besser darüber reden konnte, dass er damals Renée fand. Die Feuerwehr wollte ihn eigentlich nicht durchlassen, da sich das Feuer schon bis ins Obergeschoss ausgebreitet hatte. Doch nichts und niemand konnte ihn und Emmett aufhalten, der nur zufällig nach Hause kam, da er eine Stunde Ausfall hatte. Jedenfalls…", schnappte ich nach Luft.

„…hatte Charlie sie gefunden und auch… ihren… ihren…Tod festgestellt", wurde meine Stimme immer kleiner.

Es war unglaublich. Der Tod meiner Mutter war nun 15 Jahre her, dennoch brachte ich es kaum fertig, es auszusprechen. Es verdeutlichte mir nur immer wieder, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr da war und wieder kommen würde. Zu keinem Geburtstag, zu keinem Weihnachtsfest. Sie würde Emmetts Hochzeit mit Rose nie erleben, dabei freute sie sich schon damals darauf, denn sie wusste, Emmetts und Rose Liebe würde ewig halten.

„Es ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie Charlie das überlebt hat. Er sagt immer, wenn es Emmett und mich nicht gäbe, hätte er es nicht geschafft. Ich meine, stell dir vor, deine Frau wird ver… ver…", ich konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Schon OK, Bella. Ich weiß, was du meinst", flüsterte Edward und küsste meine Schläfe.

„Also seine Frau, die er wirklich über alles liebt wird…", blickte ich ihn an, „und ermordet. Er hat übers Telefon mitbekommen, wie mir der Mann weh getan hatte. Durch das Feuer werden beide seine Kinder schwer verletzt. Dein Haus zerstört. Seine Eltern, die uns wochenlang unterstützt hatten, starben bei einem Autounfall, als sie wieder nach Hause fuhren. Er hatte niemanden mehr, außer den Schmerz", weinte ich wieder voll auf, als mir erneut klar wurde, was mein Vater eigentlich hatte durchmachen müssen.

„Aber das stimmt nicht, Bella. Er hatte euch. Somit hatte er einen guten Grund, weiter zu leben, diesen schweren Abschnitt seines Lebens zu überstehen. Für euch. Es ging mir sicher wie ihm. Ich dachte, es geht nie weiter, hatte keinen Grund an morgen zu denken. Doch meine Familie fing mich auf. Ohne Alice, Carlisle und Esme wäre ich sicher nicht hier."

„Dann hätten wir uns wohl nie kennengelernt", lächelte ich und schaffte es, die Spannung etwas zu lockern.

„Wohl wahr. Wir müssen ihnen danken", grinste er und küsste mich auf die Lippen.

Berauschend war es, wie unsere Lippen miteinander harmonierten. Edward machte es mir schwer, weiter zu denken, wenn er mich so küsste. Vor allem, wenn er an meiner Oberlippe saugte. Das machte mich schwach.

„Haben sie den Mann gefasst?", fragte er mich, nachdem ich mich mit seufzendem Blick von seinen Lippen trennte.

„Ja", antwortete ich kurz.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es für Charlie in Ordnung war, dass ich Edward davon erzählte. Schließlich war es seine Story. Doch gleichzeitig wollte ich alles loswerden. Denn es war ein weiteres Puzzle in dem Geheimnis der Swan Familie. Ich wollte nicht, dass noch etwas zwischen mir und Edward lag, wenn er meine Wohnung verlässt.

Hinzu kam auch noch, dass Edward Charlies Handeln sicher verstehen könnte.

„Nachdem sich innerhalb einiger Wochen unser Leben wieder seinen Lauf nahm, wurde Charlie besessen davon, den Mann zu finden. Durch meine Beschreibung und die DNA, die sie an Renée gefunden hatten, wussten sie schnell, wer er war. Er kam aus Port Angeles und war dort schon einschlägig bekannt.

„Während Rose immer öfter bei uns war und sich zusammen mit Emmett um mich kümmerte, war Charlie immer öfter weg. Zwei Monate, nachdem es passiert war, fand Charlie ihn in Hoquiam. Dort hatte er Tage zuvor eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht. Charlie war nicht aufzuhalten. Er erschoss den Mann, nachdem… er… ihn verprügelte."

„Wow", sagte Edward nur.

„Aber ich kann sein Handeln nachempfinden."

Das konnten wir alle.

„Es war das Ende seiner Polizei-Karriere."

„Ich fragte mich schon die ganze Zeit, wie er zur Feuerwehr kam", sinnierte Edward.

„Er wurde nicht entlassen, oder so, denn selbst der Polizei-Chef von Washington hatte größtes Verständnis. Sogar die Polizisten, die Charlie begleiteten und alles sahen, sagten zu Charlies Gunsten aus. Aber zum Einen wurde Charlie durch die Presse in Frage gestellt und Charlie konnte nicht damit leben, dass seine Kollegen für ihn logen. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er den Job hätte weiter machen können. Deshalb versuchte er es bei der Feuerwehr."

„Und das schien ihm gut gelegen zu haben. Er ist jetzt Chief", grinste Edward.

„Ja. Er hatte seine zweite Berufung gefunden. Und Emmett wollte ihm unbedingt folgen", lächelte ich, schaffte es aber nicht, meine Missgunst ganz zu verstecken.

„Was?", fragte Edward irritiert.

„Oh. Warte. Das hat doch sicher damit zu tun, was du mir erzählt hattest, dass du mit Charlie und Emmett den Kontakt abgebrochen hast?"

Ich nickte beschämt, denn jetzt, wo meine Karriere als Ärztin seinen Lauf nahm, fand ich mein Verhalten von damals einfach nur kindisch.

„Emmett sah zu meinem Vater auf, genau wie ich. Wenn meine Mom noch gelebt hätte, hätte ich mir sicher sie zum Vorbild genommen. Doch so wollte ich nun mal werden wie er. Rose sei Dank, dass ich nicht zum Jungen mutiert bin. Allerdings, als ich Charlie und Emmett damit konfrontierte, dass ich auch zur Feuerwehr gehen möchte, blockten sie ab. Ich hatte sogar meine Bewerbungsunterlagen schon abgeschickt. Doch Charlie hat dafür gesorgt, dass mich keine Ausbildungsstelle nimmt. Es sei nicht das, was ich wirklich wollte, sagte er immer. Wir haben uns noch nie so gestritten. Ich fühlte mich übergangen. Natürlich hatte ich mich auch an verschiedenen Universitäten beworben. Und als am Tag meiner Abschlussfeier auch die letzte Absage der Feuerwehr kam, packte ich meine Sachen und machte mich auf zur Uni, die am weitesten weg von Forks lag, in Hanover, New Hampshire."

Edward überraschte mich, indem er aufstand, sich vor mich hinstellte und sich die Haare raufte.

„Das hast du wirklich getan?", wirkte er geschockt.

„Ich weiß, das war dumm."

„Wie lange hattet ihr keinen Kontakt?", fragte er mich, ohne in meine Richtung zu sehen und glaubte, dass es ein Fehler war, ihm davon erzählt zu haben.

„Zu lange. Ich habe einige Weihnachten und Geburtstage mit ihnen verpasst. Nur mit Rose hatte ich ein paar Mal telefoniert."

„Wow", setzte er sich wieder neben mich und trank mit einem Schluck seine Tasse leer.

Ich hatte geahnt, dass es so enden würde. Edward würde, wenn er die Ganze Wahrheit wüsste, nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen stand ich auf und entschuldigte mich kurz ins Badezimmer. Allerdings hielt mich Edward auf. Wir standen uns beide gegenüber, er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick im Gesicht.

„Hey, hey. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich bin nur mehr als überrascht, dass du das gemacht hast. Ich verurteile dich nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht sehen, wie du, die ihren Vater und Bruder so sehr liebt, ihnen den Rücken kehrst. Ihr drei seid so eng miteinander verbunden. Wenn mir jemand anderes davon erzählt hätte, würde ich es nie glauben", lachte er mich an und küsste meinen Kopf.

Immer wieder diese kleinen Liebkosungen. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.

„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Jasper sei Dank, bekam ich meinen Sturkopf weich und fing wenigstens wieder an, mit ihnen zu reden, auch wenn es sehr krampfhaft war. Tja. Und irgendwann tauchten sie in Hanover auf. Das war mein tränenreichster Geburtstag. Zwei Jahre später hatte ich meine theoretische Ausbildung abgeschlossen und setzte mein praktisches Studium in Seattle fort."

„Wegen dem HMC oder wegen Charlie und Emmett?", fragte Edward kess und ich merkte, jetzt, wo wirklich alles raus war, fühlte ich mich erleichtert.

Ich brauchte nicht mehr krampfhaft darauf achten, etwas zu verraten. Es fiel mir auch gar nicht so schwer, Edward alles zu erzählen, wie ich es gedacht hatte. Im Gegenteil. Er ging so einfühlsam auf mich ein, dass er mich nur noch mehr anzog.

„Ich suchte schon ein Krankenhaus in der Nähe der beiden. Und als das HMC zusagte, nahm ich sofort an. Jasper war einige Zeit vor mir auch ans HMC gegangen und berichtete nur positiv davon."

Edward hatte mich in seine Arme gezogen und ich merkte gar nicht, wie wir schunkelten. Als würden wir den Tanz aus dem Restaurant fortsetzen. Ich schnappte mir die Fernbedienung meiner HiFi-Anlage und machte etwas Musik an. Es war eigentlich völlig egal, was lief.

Ich legte meine Wange an seine Brust und horchte seinem Herzen. Es war so schön mit ihm, zu schön, dass ich Angst hatte, aus dem Traum bald zu erwachen.

„Wirst du weglaufen?", fragte ich mit kleiner Stimme.

„Wieso sollte ich?", lachte er.

„Naja. Mein Leben ist ganz schön chaotisch. Durch meinen Dickkopf treffe ich verheerende Entscheidungen und überhaupt…"

Edward stoppte mich mit seinen Lippen. Diesmal war er nicht zärtlich. Er war leidenschaftlich, stürmisch. Genau, was ich in dem Moment wollte. Seine Händen suchten Halt an meinem Hintern, welchen er gefühlvoll knetete und in mir Gefühle weckte, die ich lange nicht erlebte.

Deshalb verstärkte ich meinen Griff in seinen Haaren, um ihn noch enger an mich zu ziehen. Er konnte mir gerade nicht nahe genug sein.

Womit hatte ich diesen Mann nur verdient? Wo kommt er her, dass er in mein Leben steigt, in einer Zeit, wo ich nicht mehr glaubte, irgendwann mal auch Glück in der Liebe zu haben. Schon gar nicht nach so einer Erfahrung mit James. Was ich mir bei ihm gedacht habe, verstand ich noch immer nicht. Ich hätte auf Emmett hören sollen, der gleich dagegen war. Im Gegensatz zu Edward. Mit ihm hatte er keine Probleme.

„Hat Emmett irgendwas gesagt?", fragte ich beiläufig.

„Ja", grinste er schelmisch.

„Und?", hakte ich nach, da er sich unverschämt viel Zeit ließ.

„Er wünschte mir viel Spaß."

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Ich kenne meinen Bruder, Edward", stoppte ich unseren Tanz und sah ihn grinsend an.

„Ok, ok. Er wünschte mir viel Spaß und drohte mir, sollte ich dir keinen schönen Abend bereiten, mich durch Seattle zu jagen."

„Das hört sich schon eher nach meinem Bruder an", lehnte ich mich wieder an seine Brust, wo ich mich so wohl fühlte.

„Er und Charlie sind nun mal sehr beschützend. Wenn ich so eine Schwester und Tochter wie dich hätte, würde es mir nicht anders gehen", hauchte er einen Kuss auf mein Haar.

„Und nun werde ich dich beschützen", sagte er leise.

Daraufhin schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Körper und hielt ihn fest. So fest, als könnte ich ihn verlieren. Ich hänge schon viel zu sehr an Edward. Wenn ich ihn jetzt wieder verlieren würde, würde mich das zerschmettern.

Aber ich versuchte, nicht ans Negative zu denken. Das wäre der falsche Weg, schließlich lief es doch so gut. Deshalb beschloss ich, zu genießen, was ich im Moment hatte. Und Edward schien es genauso zu gehen.

TBC


	11. Verliebt

**Verliebt**

**Edwards POV**

Das…. Ich konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, was in mir vorging, als Bella mir erzählte, was ihr als Kind wiederfahren war. Viele Dinge machten somit auch einen Sinn.

Sie ist trotz dieser Tragödie zu einer anständigen, blühenden, herzlichen jungen Frau heran gewachsen. Viele andere wären längst daran zerbrochen. Aber Bella hat mir nun schon mehrmals bewiesen, was sie für eine starke Frau war, mit einer natürlichen, weichen Seite.

Je mehr sie mir erzählte, desto mehr dachte ich, in einem Thriller zu stecken. Sie hatte so viel durch gemacht, wie ich es niemandem wünschte. Und schon gar nicht so einer Person wie Bella.

Es war schon schlimm genug, was dieser Mann mit ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte. Aber dann noch dieses kleine Mädchen so zu verletzen, dass es fast starb, unglaublich. Dass Charlie seine Frau und Tochter gerächt hatte, konnte ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Ich hätte mich auch gern gerächt, nachdem Kate und Bree ihren Unfall hatten. Doch es war niemand da, den ich hätte auslöschen können. Außer mir selbst.

Und es gab viele Tage, vor allem Nächte, an denen ich meinem Leben ein Ende setzen wollte. Dann konnte ich den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Die Schuldgefühle waren dann meist so stark, dass ich einfach nur noch die Augen schließen wollte und nie wieder aufwachen.

Jetzt, hier mit Bella, war ich froh, dass ich dennoch wieder aufgewacht bin. Ich sollte froh sein, dass ich zu feige war, es damals wirklich durchgezogen zu haben. Das wiederum ist Kate und meiner Familie zu verdanken. Immer, wenn ich dann diese dunklen Gedanken hegte, dachte ich daran, was ich meiner Familie damit antun würde. Was Kate darüber denken würde. Jetzt schämte ich mich, überhaupt solche Gedanken an mich rangelassen zu haben.

Ich musste auch immer wieder an Charlie denken. Unsere Schicksalsschläge waren sehr ähnlich und bisher dachte ich, es gäbe nichts Schlimmeres, was mir mit Kate wiederfahren war. Aber Charlie, mit ihm mochte ich nicht tauschen. Er musste mit anhören, wie seine verängstigte, junge Tochter verletzt wird, fand dann auch noch seine tote Frau, die nicht nur fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit geschlagen und getreten wurde. Zu allem Überfluss wurde sie auch noch vergewaltigt. Was muss diese Frau für ein Martyrium durchgemacht haben. Und genau dies musste Charlie auch zugesetzt haben. Aber mir gegenüber wirkte er nie gebrochen. Nur wie ein liebender Vater und brummiger Boss.

Es war schon 6 Uhr morgens, als ich Bella in ihr Schlafzimmer trug. Sie hatte mir viel zu erzählen. Und auch ich war noch einiges los geworden, weshalb wir die ganze Nacht durch redeten. Es tat so gut und hat uns gleichzeitig einen weiteren großen Schritt näher gebracht. Aber Bella müsste eigentlich zum Dienst, doch sie hatte keine Stunde Schlaf und unser Gespräch hat sie emotional ausgelaugt. Da war es gut, dass ich der Sohn ihres Bosses war, welchen ich gleich anrief.

„Cullen", hörte ich die samte Stimme meiner Stiefmutter Esme, die alles andere als eine typische Stiefmutter war.

„Hi, Esme. Ich bin's Edward. Ist Carlisle noch zu Hause?"

„Er will gerade los. Alles OK? Warum bist du schon wach? Du hast doch Spätdienst? Und warum überhaupt rufst du an? Bist du nicht zu Hause?", war sie sofort alarmiert.

„Keine Sorge, Es", wie ich sie immer gerne nannte.

„Ich bin noch bei Bella", konnte ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Vor allem, als ich an mir herunter sah, wo Bella mittlerweile, noch in voller Kleidung, friedlich an meiner Brust schlummerte.

„Oh", war sie überrascht.

„Ähm. Hier ist dein Vater", kam sie leicht ins Stottern.

„Edward? Was ist los?"

„Guten Morgen, Vater", grinste ich in den Hörer. Er war genauso perplex. Es war allerdings auch nicht meine Art, nicht nach Hause zu kommen, ohne bescheid zu sagen. Wobei sie sich hätten denken können, dass meine Nacht bei Bella enden würde. Schließlich waren wir dort ungestört.

„Morgen, mein Sohn. Aber nun raus mit der Sprache oder willst du, dass dein kleines Geschwisterchen zu früh auf die Welt kommt?", mahnte er mich. Und obwohl es ein heikles Thema war, meinte er es scherzhaft.

„Ich bin noch bei Bella. Es ist zwar alles in Ordnung, aber ich glaube, sie ist dennoch nicht in der Lage, heute zu arbeiten", versuchte ich ihm sachte beizubringen.

„Ist euer Date doch nicht so gut verlaufen?"

„Oh doch, es war traumhaft, Dad. Ich hätte mir nichts Besseres wünschen können. Bella ist unglaublich. Vor allem nachdem, was sie durchgemacht hat."

„Edward?"

„Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen, es ist nicht meine Story, aber ich habe mit Chief Swan mehr gemeinsam, als mir lieb ist", bebte meine Stimme.

„Meinst du etwa wie Kate?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Und noch viel schlimmer, Dad. Bella machte öfter Andeutungen. An unserem ersten Abend hatte ich eine Narbe auf ihrem Rücken entdeckt, seitdem wollte sie mir es schon erzählen, brachte es aber nicht fertig. Und gestern, nach unserem fantastischen Date, ist es aus ihr heraus gebrochen. Sie ist vor fünf Minuten eingeschlafen", sah ich wieder zu Bella hinab.

Wenn man sie jetzt so betrachtete, ihr Gesicht völlig entspannt und zufrieden, könnte man nicht vermuten, dass hinter dieser Fassade jede Menge Schmerz lag.

„Oh Gott. Das arme Mädchen. Lass sie schlafen, Edward. Zur Not helfe ich eben in der Notaufnahme aus", wusste ich's, dass Carlisle Verständnis hätte.

„Grüß sie lieb von mir und Esme und richte ihr aus, dass sie heute frei hat. Und das sei ein Befehl", lachte er, denn es war schon zu ihm durchdrungen, dass Bella selten frei nahm.

Ich stellte meinen Handywecker, damit ich meinen Dienst nicht verschlief, denn anders als Bella, war ich noch der Neue und konnte es mir absolut nicht erlauben, ungeplant frei zu machen. Deshalb schmiegte ich Bella wieder eng an mich und suchte den nötigen Schlaf und hoffte, Bella würde nicht vor mir aufwachen und in Panik ausbrechen.

Meine Träume waren geplagt, von Jagdszenen, in denen Bella vor einem Mann floh. Sie war nicht das kleine Mädchen von damals, sondern ihr jetziges ich. Ich sah, wie er sie durch das Haus jagte und ihr immer wieder ein Messer in den Bauch rammte.

Da war ich regelrecht froh, als mein Handy klingelte, um mich zu wecken. Ich hatte noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit, um zum Dienst zu erscheinen, wobei ich noch zu mir nach Hause musste, um mich umzuziehen. Eigentlich bin ich nicht zu eitel, meine Klamotten auch zwei Tage zu tragen, aber im Anzug auf Arbeit zu erscheinen, wäre nicht sehr vorteilhaft und würde nur unbequeme Fragen aufwerfen. Auf die ich einfach keine Lust hatte.

Keine Ahnung wie, aber Bella schlief noch immer. Und es war ein verdammt schönes Bild. Ein perfektes Bild, wie sie in meinen Armen lag, wie ein Engel. Sanft fuhr ich über ihre Wange, was ein Lächeln in ihr auslöste und ihr Gesicht noch engelsgleicher machte.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie noch verschlafen.

„Guten Mittag würde wohl eher passen", grinste ich zu ihr runter, als sie entsetzt ihre Augen aufriss. Nichts mehr zu sehen von ihrer Verschlafenheit.

Sie schaute auf ihren Wecker und was ich eigentlich vermeiden wollte, begann.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott. Ich bin viel zu spät. Dein Vater wird mich umbringen", sprang sie auf und schnappte sich ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Schrank.

Ich nutzte den Moment und schlang meine Arme von hintern um ihren Körper.

„Hey, hey. Beruhige dich."

„Beruhigen? Edward, ich bin fünf Stunden zu spät. Was wird Carlisle nur denken?"", versuchte sie sich aus meiner Umarmung zu wiegeln.

„Er wird sich wohl gerade fragen, ob wir beide immer noch zusammen im Bett liegen und es dir seelisch besser geht", küsste ich ihr Ohr.

Wir standen vor ihrem Schrank, der mit einem Spiegel ausgestattet war und ich betrachtete uns. Wie ich sie so in meinen Armen hielt, sah schon gut aus, bis auf ihren irritierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe ihn heute Morgen angerufen und ihm erzählt, dass du eine emotionale Nacht durchgemacht hast."

„Hast du etwa…?"

„Nie, Bella. Ich würde dein Vertrauen nie so missbrauchen. Er weiß einzig, dass dein Vater und ich einiges gemeinsam haben. Ich soll dich grüßen. Er will deinen Hintern heute nicht in der Klinik sehen", zwinkerte ich ihr zu.

„Aber…", schmollte sie.

„Kein aber. Die Patienten und deine Kollegen, werde schon mal ohne dich auskommen."

Ich sah weiter auf unser Spiegelbild, indem sich nur langsam Bellas Gesicht entspannte. Natürlich nahm sie ihren Beruf sehr ernst und konnte so schnell nicht abschalten. Ihre Patienten waren ihr nun mal sehr wichtig, auch wenn sie täglich wechselten.

„Es wäre sicher nicht leicht gewesen, heute für dich zu arbeiten", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und küsste sie darunter.

Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht es mir jetzt fiel, sie zu küssen. Als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt. Als hätte ich den wunden Punkt nur einmal überschreiten müssen. Soll nicht heißen, dass ich Kate nur mit einem geglückten Date vergessen hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es tat mir nur nicht mehr so sehr weh.

Aber Bella machte es mir auch nicht sehr schwer. Man musste sie einfach küssen. Ihre samte Haut lud einen dazu förmlich ein und ihre weichen rosa Lippen schrien förmlich danach, geküsst zu werden. Ihr Körper war dazu gemacht, von mir liebkost zu werden, obwohl ich von ihm noch nicht all zu viel gesehen hatte.

Das machte mir allerdings nicht viel aus. Alles mit seiner Zeit. Noch begnügte ich mich, ihre bekleidete Schulter zu küssen. Bellas Narbe ließ mich stark vermuten, dass sie sie sicher nicht gerne zeigte, obwohl sie solch eine starke Frau war. Ich werde jedenfalls alles in meiner Macht tun, dass sie mir auch diese Seite an ihr anvertrauen würde.

Ihre Rehaugen zogen mich zudem auch fest in ihren Bann. Ich wette, damit konnte sie so einige Leute von ihrer Meinung überzeugen. Charlie hatte es sicher auch schwer, gegen sie anzukommen.

So wohl, wie in ihrer Nähe, wenn sie in meinen Armen lag, fühlte ich mich eine lange Zeit nicht mehr. Das letzte Mal mit Kate.

„Und dein Vater ist wirklich OK damit?", versicherte sich Bella noch einmal.

„Jap. Er will deine Kollegen zur Not auch unterstützen. Glaub mir, du tust ihm fast einen Gefallen damit, denn er hat früher die Notaufnahme genauso geliebt, wie du jetzt", lächelte ich ihr Spiegelbild an.

Wir schunkelten beide leicht hin und her und grinsten uns an, bis Bella plötzlich verlegen nach unten sah.

„Was?", fragte ich sie ahnungslos.

„Du magst mich noch immer, trotz…."

„Warum nicht? Bella, du warst noch ein Kind. Was hättest du tun sollen?"

„Gesund sein. Wenn ich diese blöden Bauchschmerzen an diesem…"

„Schsch", unterbrach ich sie.

Von Schuldgefühlen wollte ich gar nichts hören, denn die waren so irrsinnig. Wer weiß, ob dieser Typ die Swans nicht ausgewählt hatte. Wenn er hinter Chief Swans Frau und Bella hinter her gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich so oder so geholt, was er wollte, so schlimm es sich auch gerade anhörte.

Ich hielt Bella fest in meinen Armen, als ihr Körper erneut von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Dieses Ereignis lag ihr noch immer schwer auf der Seele. Wäre es nicht so dramatisch, müsste man drüber lachen. Bella und ich hatten uns wirklich gesucht und gefunden. Eine Seele kaputter als die andere.

Aber ich hatte Hoffnung. Ich hatte wirklich Hoffnung, dass ich in Bella mein Seelenheil finden würde.

„Genieß den Tag. Mach dir doch vielleicht einen schönen Nachmittag mit dem Chief. Ich weiß zufällig, dass er heute nur einen kurzen Tag hat", munterte ich sie auf.

An ihrem Lächeln konnte ich sehen, dass ihr der Gedanke wohl gefiel. Sie drehte sich zu mir um und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Körper. Ihr Gesicht presste sie dabei fest an meine Brust. Ein schönes Gefühl.

„Wann musst du los?", verstand ich nur halb ihr Nuscheln gegen mein Shirt.

„Gleich", war ich traurig, nur noch kurz Zeit mit ihr zu haben, bevor der Dienst rief.

„Hhmmm", grummelte sie.

„Aber zum Schmusen haben wir noch etwas Zeit", grinste ich und ließ mich mit ihr zurück ins Bett fallen.

Wir wiegelten uns hin und her, bis wir die perfekte Position fanden, die da wäre, dass ich auf meiner Seite lag, wie auch Bella, die sich mit ihrer Front und ihrem Gesicht, mal wieder an meine Brust schmiegte und ich meine Arme um sie schlang.

„Du magst meine Brust, was?", grinste ich, genau wie Bella grinsend nickte.

„Du bist so stark", sagte sie leise.

„Du bist genau so stark, Bella", sagte ich ernst und sah zu ihr runter.

Ganz zaghaft blickte sie durch ihre Wimpern zu mir hinauf. Als würde sie mit meinen Worten nicht übereinstimmen.

„Das bist du, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht da, wo du heute bist", küsste ich ihr Haar.

Sie seufzte nur und schmiegte sich enger an mich. Ich ließ es auch dabei, nicht sicher, ob ich sie zu sehr drängen würde, weiter darüber zu reden. Sie hatte sich mir heute Nacht genug geöffnet, obwohl es ihr so schwer fiel. Damit musste ich mich begnügen.

Ich zögerte es wirklich bis zur letzten Minute hinaus, bis ich mich von Bella verabschiedete. Es fiel mir wirklich schwer, jetzt so gehen, nach dieser nervenaufreibenden Nacht, in der sich für uns beide einiges verändert hatte. Zum Guten, möchte ich meinen.

Wir küssten uns zum Abschied noch einmal leidenschaftlich. Und als ich die Treppen ihres Apartments hinab ging, freute ich mich schon auf den nächsten Kuss. Auch wenn dieser noch etwas warten musste, denn meine Spätschicht ging bis Mitternacht, was bedeutete, Bella würde schon schlafen. Aber wir waren uns beide einig, uns sehr, sehr schnell wiedersehen zu müssen.

Als ich nach Hause kam, war ich froh, dass Carlisle und Alice schon beim Dienst waren. Nun hoffte ich nur, Esme aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Meine Stiefmutter war nicht weniger neugierig, als meine Schwester. Und momentan wollte ich es noch ein wenig für mich genießen, wie toll es mit Bella gelaufen war.

Ich hatte Glück. Esme musste irgendwo beschäftigt sein, denn sie war weder im Garten noch im Wohnzimmer, weshalb ich schnell in mein Zimmer rannte, duschte und mich umzog. Als ich vor dem Spiegel stand, um mich zu rasieren, sah ich in ihn hinein. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass sich innerhalb einer Nacht einiges geändert hatte. Lange war mein Gesicht nicht mehr so gelöst, so positiv. Noch vor Wochen fiel es mir schwer, frei zu lachen. Doch das hatte sich geändert. Ich brauchte nur an Bella denken und meine Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln.

Als ich wieder die Treppen hinab zur Tür ging, schrieb ich Bella noch eine SMS, wie viel mir der Abend, die Nacht bedeutet hatte, übersah dabei aber, dass jemand an der Tür stand und auf mich wartete.

„Du wolltest doch nicht einfach wieder gehen, ohne mir Hallo zu sagen?", stemmte Esme ihre Hände an die Hüfte.

„Hallo", grinste ich.

„Edward!", warnte sie mich.

„Ich muss wirklich los zum Dienst", versuchte ich mich raus zu reden.

Doch ihr Blick wurde nur ernster und ließ mir keine andere Wahl.

„Ok, ok. Der Abend war fantastisch. Bella ist der Wahnsinn", konnte ich mich nicht mehr halten.

„Das sehe ich", grinste Esme und fasste an meine Wange.

„Genau das haben wir alle vermisst", fuhr sie mit dem Daumen über meine rechte Augenfalte.

Jeder Außenstehende würde wohl vermuten, dass wir ein Paar waren. Doch für uns war es das Normalste der Welt. Esme hatte sich schnell in unsere Familie eingefunden. So kalt, wie ich anfangs zu ihr war, umso lieber hatte ich sie jetzt. Sie mag zwar offiziell meine Stiefmutter sein, hatte sie bei mir aber eher den Stellenwert einer sehr guten Freundin, oder einer großen Schwester. Denn sie war immer für mich da. Immer.

„Dieses Leuchten, Edward. Ich danke Gott, dass er dir Bella schickte", merkte ich, wie emotional sie wurde, was sicher auch mit ihrer Schwangerschaft zu tun hatte.

Ich zog sie in meine Arme. Das tat ihr immer gut. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und grinste mich wieder an. Sie tat so, als würde sie mir einen Fussel von der Schulter beseitigen und klopfte mir dann darauf. Ihre Freude war regelrecht zu spüren. Und wenn sie nicht schwanger wäre, hätte ich sie längst in meinen Armen durch die Wohnung gewirbelt.

„So. Nun darfst du gehen", lachte sie und schob mich förmlich aus der Tür.

Ich lachte nur und lief zu meinem Volvo. Nun war ich wirklich sehr spät dran und raste zur Wache. Gerade rechtzeitig konnte ich meine Dienstnachweiskarte in die Stechuhr stecken, an der schon ein grimmig drein schauender Emmett wartete. Oh man.

Er packte mich schmerzhaft im Nacken und zog mich durch die Wache, vorbei an den lachenden Paul und Mike, bis wir im Trainingsraum angekommen waren.

„Raus", brüllte er zwei verbliebene Kollegen aus der Frühschicht an, welche wohl wussten, dass mit einem wütenden Emmett nicht zu spaßen sei.

Er wartete, bis sie weg waren, um dann seinen wütenden Blick wieder auf mich zu richten. Seine Augen wanderten allerdings hin und her. Und ehe ich mich versah, holte er aus. Sein Faust landete direkt auf meinem Kinn.

„Fuck!", stieß ich aus, als ich den Schmerz spürte.

Wenigstens hielt sich auch Emmett seine Hand.

„Was sollte das, Mann?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Was das sollte? Das fragst du mich noch ganz frech?", schubste er mich nun.

„Ich hab dir Bella anvertraut, weil ich dachte, du wärst einer der Guten!"

„Und ich hab dein Vertrauen nicht gebrochen", versuchte ich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ach nein? Und warum hat mich dann Rose vorhin angerufen, um mir zu sagen, dass meine Schwester heut nicht zum Dienst erschienen ist. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Was hast du mit ihr getan, du Penner?", schubste er mich erneut.

„Ich kann dir sagen, warum Bella heut nicht zum Dienst erschienen ist. Aber nicht aus dem Grund, der gerade in deinem Kopf spielt. Wenn du dich beruhigst, sag ich's dir", streckte ich meine Hand, vor meinen Körper, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Edward! Ich bin kurz davor dich ordentlich zu vermöbeln. Erzähl…", machte er ein knurrendes Geräusch. Hatte er das gerade wirklich getan? Fehlte nur noch, dass Rauch aus seinen Ohren stieg.

„Bella hat mir erzählt, was mit eurer Mutter geschehen ist."

Wie vor eine Wand gelaufen, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Der Schmerz, der Vergangenheit nicht zu übersehen. Er war überrumpelt, so viel konnte ich ausmachen.

„Sie hat es dir wirklich erzählt?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

Emmett hatte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden so sehr gewandelt, dass ich ihn kaum wieder erkannte. Ich könnte schwören, in seinen Augen Tränen schimmern zu sehen. Seine Arme sanken kraftlos. Sein ganzer Körper schien plötzlich zu resignieren, was mir weiter zeigte, wie sehr auch ihn diese Ereignisse mitgenommen hatten.

„Alles", sagte ich und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Sie… sie hat noch niemandem außer Charlie und mir davon erzählt. Rose weiß es nur von mir. Und Jasper hatte sie davon auch nur erzählt, weil sie vor ihm einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Ihm und seinem Psycho-Studium sei Dank, dass sie damit einigermaßen umgehen kann. Aber das sie dir davon so schnell erzählt…"

Er wandte sich von mir ab und setzte sich auf eine der Hantelbänke, während ich am Crosstrainer lehnte. Emmett ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fällen, welche mit dem Ellbogen auf seinen Knien stützten. Er wirkte niedergeschlagen. Ich schob es aber mehr auf die Sorge um seine Schwester und die Erinnerung, an die Vergangenheit. Ich dachte, es wäre ein guter Moment, ganz reinen Tisch zu machen. Damit er verstand, dass ich ihn verstand.

„Hat dir dein Vater irgendetwas von unserem Gespräch erzählt?", fragte ich, obwohl ich Chief Swan nicht so einschätzte, dass er meine Geschichte gleich weitertrug, was mir mit einem Kopfschütteln Emmetts auch bestätigt wurde.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und seufzte.

„Ich bin verheiratet", begann ich, bereute es aber gleich wieder, so begonnen zu haben, da Emmett entsetzt aufsprang.

„Lass mich ausreden. Es ist noch immer nicht so, wie du wieder denkst. Glaub mir", senkte ich meinen Blick und wartete darauf, dass er sich wieder setzte.

„Erklär's mir, Alter. Mein Kopf schwimmt schlimmer, als nach 'ner durchzechten Nacht", hatte er sich beruhigt und nahm wieder neben mir Platz.

Ich nahm meine Brieftasche aus der Hosentasche und zog mein Lieblingsfoto heraus, um es Emmett zu geben. Er betrachtete es eine Weile und überlegte wahrscheinlich angestrengt, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„Hast du mir nicht erzählt, als du hier angefangen hast, dass du zufriedener Single bist?"

„Das war auf eine Art gelogen."

Bevor er wieder aufspringen konnte, stoppte ich ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

„Lass mich raten. Ich denke wieder das Falsche?"

Ich musste tatsächlich grinsen. Doch ich fing mich schnell wieder, als er mir gegen die Schulter schlug.

„Alter. Hör auf um den heißen Brei zu schwafeln und rück endlich raus mit der Wahrheit."

„Das sind Kate und Bree", deutete ich auf meine beiden Mädels.

Emmett wartete diesmal darauf, bis ich weiter sprach.

„Sie war meine erste und einzige große Liebe. Bree wäre heute fast sieben Jahre alt."

„Wäre?", ahnte Emmett anscheinend, worauf es hinaus laufen würde.

So erzählte ich ihm, wie ich Kate und Bree verlor. Unter welchen Umständen sie starben und dass ich die letzten fünf Jahre wie ein Zombie lebte, mich nur meine Familie am leben hielt.

„Wow. Mann, dass tut mir Leid. Wir haben echt mehr gemeinsam, als mir lieb ist", hörte ich ihn schwer schlucken.

„Bella weiß davon?"

Ich nickte.

„Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?", hakte er nach.

„Sie war natürlich geschockt, hat mich aber getröstet. Sie ist wirklich ein starker Mensch."

„Das ist sie. Und ein Dickkopf", versuchte er zu lachen.

„Oh ja. Es war nicht leicht, sie zu überzeugen, dass es besser war zu Hause zu bleiben. Sie war erst eingeschlafen, als sie sich hätte eigentlich für die Arbeit fertig machen müssen."

„Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben. Aber ich freu mich wirklich, dass sie dir genauso vertraut. Ich hoffe nur, du wirst dieses Vertrauen nicht brechen", sah er mich nun wieder ernst an.

„Werde ich nicht und könnte ich nicht. Sie… sie bedeutet mir schon so viel…"

„Edward ist verliebt", sang Emmett grinsend.

Ich grinste ebenso und konnte ihm nicht mal widersprechen. Denn ich war es. Schwer verliebt in Bella Swan. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Bevor wir unser Gespräch weiterführen konnten, wurden wir vom Alarm unterbrochen. Einsatzzeit.

Es war eine Freude, die Gesichter von Mike und Paul zu sehen, als Emmett und ich lachend zu unserem Zug liefen. Auch wenn mein Kinn noch etwas schmerzte. Emmett hatte einen ordentlich Hieb drauf.

Wir hatten ordentlich was zu tun. Erst mussten wir zu einem Wohnungsbrand eines Hochhauses, wo ich endlich mal sehen konnte, weshalb Paul noch immer in der Wache arbeitete und noch nicht entlassen wurde. Er mochte zwar ein Arsch sein, aber klettern konnte er. Mike hingegen konnte mich noch nicht von einem guten Feuerwehrmann überzeugen.

Am Nachmittag mussten wir noch mehrere Personen aus Autowracks herausschneiden. Dies waren für mich immer wieder die schlimmsten Einsätze, vor allem, wenn ich einen Kindersitz zu sehen bekam. Dann konnte ich es nie ausblenden, was Kate und Bree geschehen war. Aber jetzt hatte ich einen solchen Typen wie Emmett an meiner Seite, der auch bescheid wusste. Er schickte mich stattdessen mit Mike schon mal die Fahrbahn räumen. Während Mike versuchte, ihm zu wiedersprechen, war ich froh darüber, dass Emmett sich so entschieden hatte.

Während einer Pause telefonierte ich kurz mit Bella, die mit ihrem Vater kurzfristig zu einem Baseballspiel gehen würde. Es ließ mein Herz höher schlagen, als sie mir freudig davon berichtete. Emmett hingegen war stinkig, da die drei das sonst immer zusammen machten. Ich erklärte ihm aber, dass es eine Idee von mir war, dass seine Schwester etwas mit dem Chief unternehmen sollte, nachdem sie mir ihre Vergangenheit erzählte. Was Emmett dann auch einsah.

„Du machst mir langsam Angst, Eddie. Du kennst meine kleine Schwester bald besser als ich", lachte er.

„Emmett", knurrte ich, während wir unsere Nudeln aßen.

„Ja", tat er so, als wüsste er nicht, warum ich knurrte.

„Kein Eddie, Ok?"

„OK, Eddie", lachte er.

Ich nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten und rubbelte seine Haare zur Sturmfrisur.

„Aaww. Wie süß. Was wird nur Rosalie davon halten, dass ihr Verlobter nun schwul ist. Aber vielleicht hätte sie ja Lust auf…"

„Sprich ja nicht weiter, Newton. Irgendwann wird dich dein reicher Papi nicht mehr hier halten können. Dann bist du schneller weg, als du denken kannst", wurde Emmett wütend.

„Komm. Lass es", zog ihn Paul weg.

Auch besser so, denn Emmett war kurz davor, Mike an die Gurgel zu springen.

„Ich hasse ihn. Der macht nur Ärger. Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass nicht Mike, sondern du den Posten des Lieutenant bekommst, wollten sie doch tatsächlich an Charlies Stuhl sägen. Und wenn mein Vater nicht beste Freunde mit unserem Oberguru, Commissioner Billy Black wäre, hätten sie es wahrscheinlich auch geschafft", grummelte er.

Wow. Mein Kommen hatte tatsächlich für einige Aufruhr gesorgt. Ich war froh, dass es nochmal gut ausgegangen war. Mochte mir nicht vorstellen, wenn der Chief seinen Posten wegen mir verloren hätte.

„Hey. Mach dir kein Kopf. Das ist Charlies alltägliches Brot. Die Newtons haben schon ewig was gegen uns. Und Mike umso mehr, da ihn Bella immer wieder abblitzen lässt. Ich bin nur froh, dass Bella sich bisher nur einmal vertan hat, was die Kerle angeht."

„James", stellte ich fest.

„Woher?", fragte er, als ihm eine Nudel aus dem Mund fiel. Der Kerl konnte essen wie ein Bär.

„Weißt du noch, als Bella mir eure Bar zeigte?"

Er nickte bestätigend.

„James tauchte auf, machte ein paar blöde Kommentare. Bella erzählte mir an dem Abend von ihm und wie er so drauf war beziehungsweise ist. Ich mein, der Kerl hat ne Frau und Kinder, vergnügt sich aber mit 'ner Anderen", schüttelte ich verständnislos den Kopf.

„Tja, Edward. Nicht jeder Kerl ist so treu wie du und ich. Wenn man seine Frau so vergöttert, wie ich meine Rosie, braucht man sich nicht weiter umsehen. Ich hab in Rosalie alles was ich brauche und noch viel mehr", strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.

Ich verstand immer mehr, was Bella meinte. Emmett und Rosalie waren wirklich füreinander geschaffen. Und es verwunderte mich nicht, dass seine Mutter schon damals wusste, dass ihre Liebe ewig halten würde.

„Da hast du wohl recht", stimmte ich ihm zu.

Zum Abend hin wurde es ruhiger. Wir hatten sogar etwas Zeit, unsere Fahrzeuge zu waschen und konnten pünktlich Feierabend machen.

Emmett und ich verließen gemeinsam die Wache. Wir erschreckten, als vor uns plötzlich ein Wagen hielt, den ich sofort als den vom Chief wieder erkannte, welcher auch die Scheibe herunter ließ.

„Na Jungs", begrüßte er uns.

Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sah ich, wie Bella um den Wagen auf mich zu lief und mir in die Arme sprang.

„Hmpf", stöhnte ich unter ihrem Gewicht.

Nicht, dass sie zu schwer war. Bella war ein Federgewicht. Sie hatte mich nur überrascht mit ihrem Sprung. Aber noch mehr überraschte sie mich, als sie mir vor ihrem Vater und Bruder einen zärtlichen Kuss gab. Nicht so intensiv, wie letzte Nacht, aber das wollte sie den beiden wohl ersparen.

Wobei, als ich ihren Blick sah, nachdem sie sich von meinen Lippen gelöst hatte, war ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Da lag etwas Lustvolles in ihren Augen. Und so wie sie in meinen Armen lag, ihre Beine um meine Hüfte geschwungen, regte sich auch einiges in mir. So sehr ich es auch genoss, wollte ich vermeiden, dass Emmett und sein Vater was davon mitbekamen, weshalb ich Bella wieder auf ihre Füße stellte.

„Ich nehme an du hattest einen schönen Abend mit deinem Dad?"

„Und wie. Nach dem Spiel waren wir noch in einer Bar, wo unbekannte Bands spielten. Die Kerle haben alle gedacht, ich wäre Dads junge Freundin", lachte sie, während Charlie nur grummelte und Emmett stattdessen vom Spiel erzählte.

„Danke für die Idee mit meinem Dad. Hat uns beiden gut getan. Aber wir beide sollten auch mal in diese Bar. Dort waren wirklich tolle Bands."

„Und ich dachte, du willst den Kerlen nur deinen anderen Freund zeigen", neckte ich sie und küsste ihre Stirn.

Bella schaute mir noch mal ins Gesicht und bemerkte dabei etwas, was ich eigentlich versucht hatte zu verstecken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und fuhr über mein lädiertes Kinn.

Ich hatte wirklich alles getan, um es nicht sichtbar zu lassen. Selbst Emmett versorgte mich mit Kühlakkus. Aber es war noch immer etwas rot. Emmett senkte den Blick, was auch Bella bemerkte.

„Emmett hat mir die Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen", grinste ich, denn mittlerweile konnte ich über seinen Schlag ins Gesicht schon wieder lachen.

„Kann nichts dafür. Er ist dagegen gelaufen", zuckte Emmett mit den Schultern.

Bella schluckte meine kleine Lüge und gab mir einen sachten Kuss auf die schmerzenden Stelle.

„Komm, Bells. Ich bring dich nach Hause", meinte der Chief.

„Ich könnte sie auch nach Hause fahren", schlug ich vor.

„Jeder Zeit kein Problem, aber so wie du meine Tochter anschaust und sie dich, wirst sie so schnell keinen Schlaf finden."

„Da hat er wohl recht", grinste Bella frech.

„Ich komme morgen auf der Wache vorbei. Ich hab Charlie ein paar Schoko-Muffins versprochen."

„Oh. Machst du auch ein paar mit Kirschen?", fragte Emmett erfreut.

„Wie könnte ich meinen großen Bruder vergessen", umarmte sie ihn kurz, kam aber sofort wieder an meine Seite.

„Darf ich dir ein paar Blaubeer-Muffins machen, oder….?"

„Gerne. Das wäre sehr lieb von dir", unterbrach ich sie, bevor sie aussprechen konnte, was sie dachte.

Klar, würde es mich an Kate erinnern, aber nichtsdestotrotz würde ich mich auf ihre freuen. Und ich würde schmecken, ob sie Kate Konkurrenz machen konnte, denn Kate machte wahnsinnige Muffins. Es würde mich wahrscheinlich auf die Probe stellen, aber um mit Bella völlig ganz zusammen zu sein, müsste ich auch dies überwinden.

„So. genug ihr beiden. Steig ein, Bells", blieb Charlie ernst. Es hätte mich auch stark gewundert, wenn er uns so einfach machen ließ. Dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ.

„Edward, Junge. Wir sehen uns morgen zum Dienst", sagte Charlie, während sie mir noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab und Emmett im gleich Zug auf die Wange verabschiedete, bevor sie wieder neben ihrem Vater Platz nahm und beide verschwanden.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", war Emmett irritiert.

„Was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht, Alter. Sie war ja nicht wiederzuerkennen", erst als ich Emmetts Grinsen sah, konnte ich beruhigt mit den Schultern zucken.

„Wir tun uns wohl beide gut", versuchte ich aufzuklären.

„Möglich. Wir sehen uns morgen, Mann", hielt er mir seine Faust hin.

Das war unser neuer Gruß. Emmett fand es klasse. Ich fand es, naja. Ich machte es nur wegen ihm. Er war mittlerweile kein guter Freund mehr, wir waren Kumpels, wie er sagte und dazu gehörte auch ein richtiger Gruß, weshalb ich meine Faust, gegen seine schlug.

Als ich nach Hause kam, schliefen alle schon. Zum Glück, denn eigentlich hatte ich schon damit gerechnet, Alice Bericht erstatten zu müssen. Aber vielleicht konnte Esme sie zurückhalten. In dem Fall hätte ich nicht mal was dagegen, wenn sie weitergeplaudert hätte.

Mir fiel es absolut nicht schwer in dieser Nacht einzuschlafen. Der Gedanke an Bella ließ mich schnell den Schlaf finden.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren alle schon weg. Welch eine Erleichterung. Ich liebte meine Familie, aber sie waren allesamt verdammt neugierig. Was mir auch wieder bestätigt wurde, als ich eine Notiz von Alice am Kühlschrank fand.

_Glaub nicht, dass du mir davon kommst. Wir unterhalten uns noch. –Alice-_

Und ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihr nicht entkommen könnte. Aber jetzt genoss ich erstmal die Ruhe und machte mir ein spätes Frühstück, denn es war fast elf. Esme hatte heute eine weitere Ultraschalluntersuchung. Wir waren alle sehr aufgeregt und hofften, dass diesmal alles gut verlaufen würde. Ich freute mich schon sehr auf mein kleines Geschwisterchen. In drei Monaten wäre es soweit. Ob es ein Mädchen oder Junge werden würde, wollte das Kleine noch nicht verraten.

Die Zeit bis zum Dienst nutzte ich, um etwas auf meiner Gitarre zu spielen. Es war lange her, dass ich das Bedürfnis hatte, sie zu benutzen. Die Erinnerungen an Kate hatten mich zu der Zeit zu sehr geschmerzt. Aber jetzt, konnte ich damit umgehen. Nicht, weil ich nicht mehr an Kate denken musste, oder an Bree, der ich gerne mal mit meinem Spiel in den Schlaf half. Nein, wenn ich sie jetzt sah, musste ich lächeln. Sie gaben mir Mut, weiter um die Liebe zu kämpfen. Eines Tages wieder richtig glücklich zu werden.

Und ich war mir mittlerweile sicher, dass dies mit Bella möglich war.

In der Wache angekommen, begrüßte Emmett mich mit unserem neuen ‚Handschlag', was Mike missgünstig mitbekam. Eigentlich war es mir egal, aber ich wollte genauso wenig, dass der Eindrück entstünde, dass ich meine Position nur bekommen hatte, weil ich mit der Familie Swan gut konnte.

Aber erstmal war es Nebensache, denn es waren Feuer, die gelöscht werden mussten. Und heute war ein sehr großes dabei. Das Ticket-Center am Qwest Field brannte lichterloh und drohte auf das Stadium der Seattle Seahawks überzugreifen. Selbst Chief Swan fuhr mit, wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Seahawks auch das nächste Heimspiel bestreiten könnten.

Als wir zurück kamen, es war schon später Abend, kroch uns allen ein herrlicher Duft in die Nase. Die Motoren waren noch gar nicht richtig aus, als alle wie wild aus den Wagen sprangen. Allen voran Emmett und Charlie.

Ich folgte ihnen. Schnell breitete sich ein Lächeln in meinem Gesicht aus. Nicht wegen des angenehmen Geruchs, sondern wegen der bezaubernden Person, die mich schon von Weitem angrinste.

Bella überreichte mir einen Blaubeer-Muffin, als ich sie erreichte. Gerne hätte ich sie geküsst, befand es aber für besser, es nicht vor der ganzen Mannschaft zu tun. Das würde sicher nur weiteren Zündstoff für Mike und Konsorten bieten.

„Hi", sagte sie fast schüchtern.

„Hey", zwinkerte ich ihr zu und biss genüsslich in den Muffin.

Er war ein Traum. Natürlich würde ich ihn mit Kates vergleichen. Aber das war gar nicht richtig möglich, denn sie schmeckten tatsächlich anders. Ganz anders. Aber fantastisch. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, nicht aufzustöhnen. Wobei, wenn ich so in die Runde sah, oder vielmehr hörte.

„Gott, Bella. Du musst Angela endlich dein Rezept verraten", meinte Ben.

„Ach wieso. Bella muss das hier nur jeden Tag machen, anstatt einmal die Woche", grinste Eric.

„Das machst du jede Woche?", wollte ich wissen.

„Klar. Muss doch sicher gehen, dass meine Jungs wenigstens einmal die Woche hier etwas Ordentliches essen", umarmte sie ihren Vater seitlich, welcher ihr liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Schläfe gab.

Dabei sah man mal wieder, wie groß die Liebe zwischen Vater und Tochter war. Unvorstellbar, dass sie für einige Zeit nicht mal Kontakt zueinander hatten. Emmett hingegen, hatte keine Zeit, seiner Schwester zu danken. Er verschlang einen Muffin nach dem Anderen.

Nachdem fast alle Muffins vertilgt waren, schickte Charlie die Anderen zum Aufräumen. Ich blieb allerdings noch einen Moment, um Bella kurz für mich zu haben. Schnell sah ich mich um, um sicher zu sein, dass wir wirklich alleine waren und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hast du Lust morgen Nachmittag etwas zu unternehmen?", fragte ich.

„Hast du frei?"

Ich nickte freudig.

„Dann sehr gerne. Was wollen wir machen?"

„Lass dich überraschen", grinste ich zufrieden.

Auch ihr Schmollmund konnte mich nicht überreden. Zwar hatte ich schon eine Idee, aber diese musste ich noch etwas ausarbeiten.

Bella wollte gerade etwas sagen, als uns der Alarm unterbrach. Verdammt. Ich küsste ihr schnell die Wange, bevor ich wieder meinen Job machte.

Charlie stand neben Bella, als wir die Wache verlassen wollten.

„Hier", rief sie und warf mir noch einen Muffin zu. Direkt in meine Hand.

Es schockte mich, wie genau sie warf.

„Hat sie von mir", meinte Emmett stolz. Klar.

Der Alarm stellte sich später als Fehlalarm raus. Als wir allerdings wieder zurückkamen, war Bella schon wieder weg. Da ich Putzdienst hatte, nutzte ich die Zeit beim Schrubben etwas mit nachdenken.

Es hatte sich so schnell so viel getan. Ich meine, wir waren noch nicht ganz einen Monat hier und ich hatte es geschafft, besser mit dem Verlust meiner Frau und meiner Tochter klar zu kommen, als in den fünf Jahren zuvor. Tatsächlich war ich verliebt, womit ich nie wieder gerechnet hatte. Und in der Wache lief es auch immer besser. Es gab nur noch wenige, die mich nicht respektierten.

Meine Familie schien in Seattle ebenfalls sehr glücklich zu sein. Esme war gesund, genau wie ihr Baby. Carlisle machte der Job im HMC sehr viel Spaß. Alice fand ihren Jasper. Und vollenden tat das Glück meiner Familie, wahrscheinlich mein Glück mit Bella.

Denn ich war glücklich. Dank Bella. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich nach Kate wieder so verlieben konnte. Doch das tat ich. Mir machte es nur ein wenig Angst, wie schnell alles passierte. Ich versuchte aber, mir darüber nicht zu viel Gedanken zu machen und stattdessen mein nächstes Date mit Bella zu planen.

TBC


	12. Yin & Yang

**Yin & Yang**

**Bellas POV**

Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen.

Ich konnte an nichts anderes denken, als ihn, nachdem er zum Dienst gefahren war. Nach einer emotionalen Nacht, in der ich mich Edward wirklich völlig offenbarte. Zumindest, was meinen Kopf anging. Körperlich waren wir uns, außer sehr intensiven Küssen, noch nicht sehr nahe gekommen. Aber bevor ich mich in dieser Weise Edward nähern konnte, musste ich ihm von meiner Vergangenheit erzählen. Was ich damit nun getan hatte.

Tatsächlich fiel es mir leichter, als gedacht. Aber das lag ganz allein an Edward. Er ließ mich spüren, dass er für mich da war. Hörte mir zu und hielt mich fest, als ich dachte auseinander zu fallen. Es strömte nur so aus mir raus.

Und dann dieses Gefühl danach. Ich fühlte mich unendlich leichter. Nicht nur auf Edward bezogen. Ich glaube, es war nötig, mal mit einer völlig unbeteiligten Person darüber zu reden. Gut, Jasper war auch unbeteiligt, aber ich war auch sowas wie seine erste Patientin, als ich am Jahrestag vom Tod meiner Mutter einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte. Normalerweise verbrachte ich den Tag immer mit Charlie und Emmett und wir sahen uns alte Familienvideos an. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich mit den beiden zerstritten und war allein.

Aber jetzt fühlte ich mich befreit und bereit. Für Edward. Ich mochte es, in seinen Armen zu liegen und wie er meine Wange streichelte oder mir durchs Haar strich. Ein schönes Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Die Nacht hatte mich tatsächlich geschlaucht. Auch wenn ich es kaum über mich brachte, nicht doch in die Klinik zu fahren, befolgte ich Edwards Rat und machte mir einen schönen Tag mit meinem Vater. Erst gingen wir etwas Essen im Restaurant der Pyramid-Brauerei, sahen uns dann den Sieg der Mariners gegen die Yankees an, was Charlies Laune erheblich steigen ließ.

Während einer Spielpause fragte mich Charlie nach Edward. Er hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass wir uns immer näher gekommen waren. Tatsächlich machte er nicht wie sonst meine Männerbekanntschaft runter, sondern sagte mir nur, vorsichtig zu sein. Und das war ich.

„Ich hab ihm von Mom erzählt", sagte ich leise, als wir nach dem Spiel ins Auto stiegen.

Natürlich sah mich Charlie geschockt an. Er wusste zu gut, wie schwer ich mich mit dem Thema tat. Selbst wir vermieden es darüber zu reden.

„Deswegen warst du heute nicht beim Dienst", stellte er fest, woraufhin ich ihn irritiert ansah.

„Woher..?"

„Ich hab mit deinem Boss Mittag gegessen", grinste er mich an.

„Er meinte nur, dass du dir heute frei genommen hättest. Wir gehen am Wochenende angeln."

Ach daher wehte der Wind.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?", fragte er wieder besorgt.

Ich nickte.

„Heißt das, es wird ernster zwischen dir und Edward?"

Wieder nickte ich nur, wendete meinen Blick allerdings von Charlie ab. Nicht nur, dass es mir schon immer unangenehm war, mit meinem Vater über so etwas zu reden. Aber ich musste mir selber erstmal eingestehen, wie ernst es mir tatsächlich schon mit Edward war. Es ging alles so schnell, doch es fühlte sich noch immer sehr richtig an.

„Hey", sagte Charlie und zwang mich mit einem sachten Griff ans Kinn, ihn anzusehen.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass meine Kleine in Guten Händen ist, OK?"

Sofort brach ein Grinsen in meinem Gesicht aus, denn das passierte immer, wenn Charlie mich seine Kleine nannte. Auch wenn ich lange nicht mehr seine Kleine war. Aber das würde ich ihm wohl nie ausreden können.

Ich umarmte ihn kurz und wir fuhren endlich los. Da wir pünktlich zum Schichtwechsel der Wache in der Nähe waren, fuhren wir dort noch vorbei. Und als ich Edward aus der Wache gehen sah, verbreitete sich ein erneutes Glücksgefühl in meinen Bauch. Ich ließ Charlie kaum den Wagen stoppen, bevor ich raussprang und auf Edward zulief. Keine Ahnung, was über mich kam, aber mit einem Satz war ich in Edwards Armen und küsste ihn.

Vor Charlie und Emmett.

Allerdings ignorierte ich die beiden gekonnt, denn meine Freude, Edward zu sehen, war riesig. Wir unterhielten uns kurz, küssten uns, bis Charlie genug hatte.

Es war auf eine Weise witzig, auf der anderen Seite auch sehr schön, mit anzusehen, wie Charlie erst etwas grimmig war, dass Edward sein Mädchen vor seinen Augen so küsste. Doch bald überwiegte bei ihm die Freude. Nicht die Freude, dass sich seine Tochter mit einem Kerl abknutschte. Es war mein Lachen, meine Fröhlichkeit, mein Strahlen, die ihn so freuten. Und dass ich richtig fröhlich war, ist schon sehr lange her.

Charlie würde Edward und mir also nicht im Wege stehen. Zumindest, so lange alles gut verlaufen würde. Ah ja. Da wären sie natürlich, die logischen Zweifel, denn es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Zumindest redete ich mir das in manchen Momenten immer wieder gerne ein.

Am nächsten Tag brachte ich mal wieder ein paar Muffins zur Wache. Diesmal auch welche mit Blaubeeren, da es Edward Favoriten waren. Ich hatte etwas Sorge, ob ich ihn nicht damit überfallen würde, weshalb ich ihn fragte, ob ich ihm welche backen dürfte und er es mit einem Lächeln bejahte.

Tja. Und dann lud er mich auf ein erneutes Date ein. Beim letzten Mal war ich nur sehr aufgeregt. Doch auf dieses Date freute ich mich einfach nur wahnsinnig.

Ich brauchte auch nicht die Hilfe von Rose, um mich etwas rauszuputzen. Es ging wie von selbst. Ich hatte sogar Spaß dabei.

Gegen Sieben holte mich Edward ab.

„Was? Heute nicht der Aston? Bin ich es dir etwa nicht mehr wert?", spielte ich beleidigt, mit dem richtigen Schmollmund.

Edward kam lachend auf mich zu und zog mich in seine Arme, um dann einen intensiven Kuss auf meine Lippen zu pressen, dass es mir den Atem verschlug.

„Glaub mir, du bist mehr wert, als so ein protziges Auto", raunte er mit halb geöffneten Augen in mein Ohr und küsste meinen Hals.

Wir waren noch keinen Zentimeter von meinem Apartment gewichen und meine Knie waren schon weich.

Er führte mich zu seinem Volvo, hielt mir die Tür auf, machte sie schnell zu und lief wie ein Blitz ums Auto. Kaum, dass der Motor lief, nahm er wieder meine Hand. Ungern verglich ich Edward mit James, da sie zwei ganz verschiedene Menschen waren, aber James hätte mir solche Gesten nie entgegengebracht, weshalb ich sie mit Edward so genoss.

Da Edward mir kurz zuvor noch eine SMS geschickt hatte, dass ein Kleid heute overdressed wäre, trug ich meine Lieblingsjeans mit einem Kings of Leon T-Shirt, schwarze Chucks und meine Lederjacke. Edward war ebenfalls sehr leger gekleidet, mit dunkler Jeans, ausgelatschten Boots, weiß-schwarzem Flanellhemd. Seine Haare waren ein struppiges Chaos. Aber ein ansehnliches Chaos.

Vor dem Kino machte er dann Halt.

„Das ist deine Überraschung?", lachte ich.

„Ich bin schockiert, Miss Swan. Hätte ich sie etwa in ein 4-Sterne-Restaurant ausführen sollen, um sie überraschen zu können?", legte er seine Hand aufs Herz.

Schnell nahm ich ihm den Wind aus den Segeln, als ich mich auf seinen Schoß setzte, meine Arme um seinen Nacken legte und ihn küsste. Meine Zunge fand ihren Weg zu seiner und wir knutschen minutenlang wie wilde Teenager.

„Kino ist perfekt", sagte ich atemlos und brachte Edward damit zum Grinsen.

Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr genau, was für einen Kinofilm wir schauten, denn mein Hauptaugenmerk war Edward. Oder vielmehr seine Lippen. Gut, dass wir fast alleine waren im Saal. War wohl kein so interessanter Film. Edward war dafür um so interessanter.

Irgendwann, als die Putzkolonne kam, merkten wir auch, dass der Film längst zu Ende war. Edward nahm lachend meine Hand und wir liefen aus dem Kino. Wir gingen eine Weile, Arm in Arm, bis wir ein kleines Diner entdeckten. Passend zu unserem Abend.

Und selbst aus unserem kleinen Imbiss machten wir ein Liebesgeplänkel. Edward fütterte mich mit seinen Pommes und ich ihn mit meinen. OK, unsere Burger aßen wir alleine, aber auch dabei sahen wir uns die ganze Zeit an. Und ich merkte, wie ich mich minütlich mehr in Edward Cullen verliebte. Und das nach diesem schwierigen Start. Seine und meine Vergangenheit hatte nun mal nicht jeder miterlebt.

„Deine Muffins waren wirklich lecker", sagte Edward, während er an seiner Zimtschnecke nagte.

„Aber sie schmeckten anders wie die von Kate."

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, faltete er seine Stirn besorgt kraus. Sofort schnappte ich seine Hand.

„Es ist OK, Edward. Sie wird immer Teil deines Lebens sein. Wäre dieser Unfall nicht passiert, wärt ihr immer noch glücklich verheiratet."

Da realisierte ich zum ersten Mal, dass mein Glück mit Edward eigentlich durch sein Unglück zustande kam, dass Kate starb. Sonst hätten wir uns nie kennengelernt. Das zu akzeptieren war auch nicht leicht, aber ich versuchte es, denn dieses Glück, welches ich mit Edward momentan durchlebte, konnte ich so schnell nicht hergeben.

„Du kannst ruhig über sie reden", schluckte ich schwer, noch immer etwas mitgenommen von meiner Realisation.

Edward, wie ich, merkten, dass das Diner nicht die richtige Umgebung war, um dieses Gespräch weiterzuführen, weshalb wir schnell bezahlten und losfuhren. Diesmal ging die Fahrt allerdings nicht zu mir, sondern zu ihm.

„Alice ist bei Jasper und mein Vater und Esme sind zu meinen Großeltern gefahren, um die frohe Kunde zu tun", grinste er.

„Es wird ein Mädchen. Und meine Granny hasst es, solche Informationen durch das Telefon zu erfahren."

„Noch eine kleine Schwester, ja? Da wirst du viel zu tun haben, denn bei diesen Genen wird sie sicher in ein paar Jahren viele Jungs um sich scharen", lachte ich, vor allem, als Edward kreidebleich wurde.

„Sie wird das Haus nie verlassen", sagte er schnell und brauste nach Hause.

Tatsächlich waren alle ausgeflogen. Wir kochten uns einen Tee und machten es uns in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Nachdem wir mehrmals an unseren Tassen nippten, zog mich Edward in seine Arme und wir lauschten der Musik.

„Zimt", sagte ich nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens.

„Hhmmm?", brummte er fragend.

„Ich mache immer etwas Zimt in die Muffins", verriet ich ihm.

„Oh."

Ich wiegelte mich in seinen Armen, bis ich ihn direkt ansehen konnte.

„Sprich ruhig über Kate und deine Tochter, Edward. Sie sind Teil deines Lebens und du bist nun Teil meines Lebens", schmiegte ich mich enger an ihn.

Und als wenn er diese Worte gebraucht hätte, zog er mich ganz fest an sich.

„Du bist zu gut für mich", hörte man deutlich Edwards Emotionen.

Er nahm meine Hand in seine und verflocht unsere Finger miteinander. Sie passten so gut zueinander, wie auch der Rest von uns.

So wunderte es mich nicht, dass unsere Küsse von Tag zu Tag intensiver wurden, Edward immer öfter bei mir übernachtete, damit wir bis tief in die Nacht knutschen und kuscheln konnten. Es lief auch schon etwas mehr, als nur kuscheln, denn ich konnte den armen Kerl nicht jeden Morgen so leiden sehen. Aber mehr, als ihn mit meiner Hand zu erleichtern, lief bisher bei uns noch nicht.

Es war nicht so, dass wir es nicht wollten. Oft blieb uns gar nicht die Zeit, da wir meistens in entgegengesetzten Schichten arbeiteten.

Und dann waren da noch meine unschönen Erfahrungen mit James, die mich die Lust auf Sex schnell vergessen ließen. Aber auch Edward konnte mich befriedigen, ohne Sex mit mir zu haben. Aber ich merkte mehr und mehr, dass er endlich mehr wollte. Er drängte mich nicht, aber es war zu spüren.

Wir unternahmen mittlerweile auch immer mehr mit Rose, Emmett, Jasper und Alice, da wir nun auch offiziell zusammen waren. Wie auch Jasper und Alice. Wobei bei meinem besten Freund und angehenden besten Freunden ging alles etwas schneller voran, als bei mir und Edward. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Jasper bald die berühmte Frage stellen würde. Die beiden waren wirklich schwer ineinander verliebt.

Esme war mittlerweile vier Wochen vor ihrem errechneten Termin. Doch schon jetzt waren alle bereit, da es eigentlich, mit Esmes Vorgeschichte, kaum möglich war, die vollen 40 Wochen Schwangerschaft durchzubringen.

Das merkte man wiederum auch Carlisle an, denn seine Nerven waren zum bersten gespannt, weshalb ich immer öfter für ihn einsprang, damit er bei seiner Frau sein konnte. Aber ich machte es gerne, auch wenn dies weniger Zeit mit Edward bedeutete.

Und Charlie? Ja, auch bei meinem Vater hatte sich einiges getan. Allerdings brachte dieser Gedanke mir immer wieder einen Knoten in den Magen, wo ich mich doch eigentlich für ihn freuen sollte.

Vor drei Monaten, fast zu der Zeit, als auch Edward mit seiner Familie eintraf, zogen die Clearwaters nach Seattle. Eine Familie, die wir ein wenig aus Forks kannten. Sie lebten im Reservat, wo Charlie als damaliger Sherriff auch ein ums andere Mal für Ordnung sorgen musste.

Schon vor einigen Jahren starb der Vater der Familie und hinterließ seine Frau Sue, Tochter Leah und Sohn Seth. Beide waren mittlerweile erwachsen, folgten aber ihrer Mutter nach Seattle. Tja, und mein Vater half ihnen beim Umzug und etwas in Seattle zurecht zu kommen. Und da passierte es.

Es war zwar noch nicht offiziell und Charlie hat auch weder mit mir oder Emmett darüber geredet, doch es kursierten Gerüchte in der Klinik, die Seth selbst in Umlauf brachte, da er für den Lieferservice arbeitete, der uns täglich anfuhr. Es war zwar nichts Konkretes, nur dass er meinen Vater immer öfter bei sich zu Hause antraf.

Ich wusste nicht so recht damit umzugehen. Auf eine Weise hoffte ich ja immer, dass er irgendwann mal wieder mit einer Frau glücklich werden könnte. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte ich die Sorge, dass er damit meine Mutter nun völlig vergessen würde.

Aber dann musste ich an Edward denken. Wenn er nicht von seiner verstorbenen Frau losgelassen hätte, wären wir nie zusammen und nicht so glücklich. Ich fühlte mich wie in einer Zwickmühle. So musste sich wahrscheinlich auch Edward gefühlt haben.

Etwas enttäuscht war ich dennoch, dass Emmett und ich es von einem Gerücht erfahren mussten. Mich wunderte es überhaupt, dass Emmett unseren Vater noch gar nicht darauf angesprochen hatte, wo er eigentlich immer so ein Großmaul war. Aber dieses Thema war auch für meinen starken Bruder kein leichtes Brot.

Ich hoffte nur inständig, dass Charlie bald auf uns zukommen würde. Sicher würden sich dann auch meine negativen Gefühle zu der neuen Beziehung meines Vaters verflüchtigen. Hoffte ich.

Edward und ich hatten das Wochenende frei. Ein seltener Fall. War es auch unser erstes gemeinsames freies Wochenende. Gut, ganz frei hatte ich nicht, denn ich hatte Bereitschaftsdienst, was unseren Plänen, einen Kurzurlaub zu machen, in die Quere kam. So genossen wir eben das Wochenende bei mir zu Hause. Abends wollten wir was mit unseren Freunden unternehmen.

Das Aufwachen war seit Wochen ein tägliches Highlight für mich. Denn meistens lag Adonis neben mir, beziehungsweise hatte mich Edward fest in seine Arme geschlossen. Es wurde ein regelrechter Wettkampf daraus, wer als erstes wach war. Einen schlafenden Edward zu betrachten, war so was von beruhigend. Vor allem, wenn er nur seine Boxershorts trug, was eigentlich immer der Fall war, ich seine Atmung spüren konnte, da ich halb auf ihm lag und über sein Gesicht streichelte, wo sich die ersten Bartstoppeln zeigten.

Schöner konnte ein Tag nicht beginnen.

Aber heute hatte ich den Kampf verloren, denn geweckt wurde ich von sanften Fingern, die über meinen Rücken strichen. Ich erinnerte mich sehr wohl an unsere gestrige Make Out Session, weshalb ich nun halb nackt auf meinem Bauch lag, mein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben.

Ich genoss es, wie Edward meinen Rücken kraulte. Aber noch mehr genoss ich es, als er sich aufrichtete und anfing meinen Nacken zu küssen. Ganz leichte Küsse hauchte er auf meine Haut und hinterließ Gänsehaut an meinem ganzen Körper.

Er wanderte von meinem Nacken, über meine Schulter und den Schulterblättern, entlang meiner Wirbelsäule. Gott, Edward machte mich ganz kirre mit seinen Liebkosungen. So etwas hatte noch nie ein Mann für mich getan, dabei waren wir noch ganz unschuldig.

Edward stoppte und ich wartete, wo er nun weiter machen würde. Doch dann spürte ich, wie sich seine Hände in meine Seiten vergruben und er mich abkitzelte.

„Hör auf", brachte ich kaum vor Lachen heraus.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit wach, du kleine Hexe", machte er unaufhörlich weiter.

Ich hatte mich mittlerweile auf meinen Rücken umdrehen können und sah, welch ein Vergnügen es ihm bereitete.

„Jetzt siehst du aus wie eine Tomate", unterbrach er endlich sein tun und legte stattdessen beide Hände an meine Wangen.

„Ich liebe den Klang deines Lachens", raunte er und gab mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dem ich gerne nachkam.

Dabei wanderten meine Hände wie so oft in Edwards Haare. Ich spielte genauso gerne mit ihnen herum, wie Edward selbst. Aber ich liebte diese kleine Macke an ihm.

Unsere Küssen wurden heißer und heißer, bis wir uns vor Atemnot voneinander trennen mussten. Und natürlich ist mir nicht Edwards Reaktion auf unsere Küsse entfallen. Ich beschloss in dem Moment, heute Nacht einen nächsten Schritt in unserer Beziehung zu gehen.

Doch heute Morgen musste noch die etwas jugendfreie Variante genügen. Meine Hand wanderte über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, weiter über seinen gestählten Bauch, hinab in seine Boxershorts. Kaum, dass ich seine Erektion ergriff, stoppte Edward mich.

„Du musst das nicht tun. Eine kalte Dusche wird mir auch helfen", sah er mir tief in meine Augen.

„Ich will aber", sagte ich mit einer Intensität, die ihn sofort dazu brachte, meine Hand loszulassen.

Schnell brachte ich ihn dazu, dass eine kalte Dusche definitiv keine Lösung war. Edwards Stöhnen machte mich genauso an, wie seine Küsse an meinen Hals. Als seine Atmung immer schneller wurde, wurden meine auf und ab Bewegungen ebenfalls immer schneller.

„Oh, Bella. Was tust du mir an", stöhnte er.

Und mit einer weiteren Bewegung, brachte ich ihn zum Höhepunkt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich der Orgasmus eines Mannes so anmachen könnte. Aber das lag ganz sicher an Edward selbst.

Nachdem sich Edward erholt hatte, sah er mich zufrieden an.

„Danke."

„Nichts zu danken", küsste ich seine Nase und gab ihm einen Klaps auf seinen knackigen Hintern.

„Hey", rief er mir hinter her, als ich ins Badezimmer rannte.

Eine Dusche war jetzt nötig. Noch immer lachend drehte ich das Wasser auf und wartete, bis es warm genug für mich war. Ich war gerade dabei, mir meine Haare zu waschen, als sich Edwards Arme um meinen Körper schlangen.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht in deinem Bett alleine lassen", biss er mir zärtlich in den Nacken.

Ein normaler Duschgang war natürlich nicht möglich. Ich glaube, eine Stunde waren wir sicher im Badezimmer. Selbst beim Zähneputzen konnten wir nicht voneinander lassen. Edward machte es besonders Spaß, mir in die Hüfte zu kneifen. Ich dagegen bekam von seinem Hintern nicht genug. Wohl geformt, war er dazu gemacht, reinzukneifen oder drauf zu klatschen.

Bis wir fertig waren, brauchten wir uns schon kein Frühstück mehr machen, sondern kochten uns gemeinsam etwas Feines zum Mittag.

Edward war nicht nur verdammt sexy, intelligent, stark und so weiter. Nein, der Mann konnte auch noch wahnsinnig gut kochen. Während ich das Fleisch und das Gemüse klein schnitt, kochte er daraus etwas. Dabei meinte er immer, er könne nur Dosenmahlzeiten kochen. So ein Quatsch. Aber Edward war auch schon immer gut im Tiefstapeln.

Wir aßen in aller Seelenruhe und Stille das leckere Geschnetzelte und grinsten uns dabei immer wieder an. Unglaublich, wie schnell Edward und ich in solch einer Routine gefallen waren. Als wären wir schon ewig zusammen.

Am Nachmittag bauten Edward und ich einen neuen Schlafzimmerschrank auf. Größer als mein alter, denn Edward ließ immer mehr Sachen bei mir, damit er nicht immer zu sich nach Hause fahren müsste. Eingezogen war er allerdings noch nicht, um das mal klar zu stellen.

Zumal ich weiß, dass er sein elterliches Haus, trotz seiner 30 Jahre, ungern verlassen wollte. Gerade, weil Esme schon bald das Baby erwartete und er viel Zeit mit seiner Schwester verbringen wollte. Mir kam dies sehr gelegen, denn ich war noch nicht dazu bereit, mit ihm zusammenziehen, trotzdessen es so gut mit uns klappte.

Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass es dadurch kaputt gehen konnte, was ich nicht wollte. Edward machte mich so glücklich und zeigte mir täglich, wie gern er mich hatte.

Als wir fertig waren, machte ich ein paar Kerzen an, kuschelte mich an Edward und sah mit ihm „Herr der Ringe". Ich hatte keine Ahnung welcher Teil es war, kannte mich auch überhaupt nicht aus. Aber Edward gefiel er. Und seine Streicheleinheiten waren mir Entertainment genug.

Gegen neun Uhr machten wir uns dann fertig. Da wir in einen der angesagtesten Clubs Seattle's gehen wollten, gab ich mir umso mehr Mühe mit meinem Äußeren, obwohl Edward meinte, ich könnte dort auch im Kartoffelsack auftauchen und wäre die schönste Person. Cheesie, nicht wahr?

„Nee, nee, nee. So kommst du mir nicht aus dem Haus", baute er sich vor mir auf, nachdem ich aus dem Badezimmer kam und mir meinen Ohrring zu machte.

„Du bist viel zu sexy", sagte er richtig ernst.

Mit meinem besten Hüftschwung und laszivsten Blick ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, ließ meinen Blick aber auf seinem Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge. Ich gehöre nur dir, Penny", raunte ich in sein Ohr.

In den letzten Wochen hatte ich gelernt, was ich mit diesem Spitznamen erreichen konnte. Dann fraß mir mein Freund aus der Hand.

Seine Hände wanderten an meinem Rücken hinab und umfasste meine Pobacken. Gleichzeitig hörte ich Edward erotisch aufknurren. Er biss mir sanft in den Nacken, um dann mit seinen Küssen an meinen Hals entlang zu fahren, bis er an meinen Lippen ankam.

„Was tust du mir nur an, Darling", murmelte er und strich mir weiter über den Rücken.

„Wir sollten aufhören, sonst kommen wir gar nicht mehr weg", sagte ich nur halbherzig, da ich mich nur ungern von seinem Körper trennte.

„Du hast recht", flüsterte er, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzuhören, was mich zum Grinsen brachte.

Edward grinste mich ebenfalls sexy an. Gerade, als ich mich entschied, dass wir den Abend doch lieber zu Hause verbringen sollten, klingelte es lange und laut.

„Das wird Emmett sein", sagte ich.

„Jap", meinte er, bewegte sich aber noch immer nicht vom Fleck.

Es klingelte wieder, diesmal allerdings an meiner Tür.

„Hey, ihr beiden. Ich weiß genau, was ihr macht. Hört auf und bewegt eure Hintern endlich hier raus. Wir wollen tanzen", rief Emmett enthusiastisch.

„Er wird nicht aufgeben", ließ ich Edward wissen.

„Jo, Edward. Nimm endlich deine Griffel von meiner Schwester", rief er weiter.

„_Was ist das für ein Krach hier?", _hörte ich meine Nachbarin.

Sofort lösten wir uns voneinander und ich öffnete meine Tür. Emmett bekam meinen wütendsten Blick, welchen ich allerdings schnell in ein Lächeln wandelte, als ich zu meiner Nachbarin blickte.

„Entschuldigen sie meinen Bruder, Mrs. Flanders. Manchmal weiß er sich nicht zu benehmen", kniff ich ihn in den Bauch.

Sie blickte mich nur missbilligend an und verschwand wieder in ihrer Wohnung. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich Montag einen Anruf meines Vermieters bekommen würde.

„Danke, Em. Wenn ich aus meiner Wohnung fliege, mach ich mich bei euch breit."

„Kein Problem, Bells", lachte er und nahm mich seitlich in den Arm.

Ich konnte ihn noch geradeso aufhalten, dass er mein Haar zersauste. Allerdings nur mit der Androhung, es Rosalie zu erzählen. Und Rose wusste zu gut, wie man meinen Bruder klein bekam. Wenn es nur Sexentzug war.

Edward kam nun auch zur Tür und half mir in meine Jacke.

„Na endlich", schnaubte Emmett.

Wie immer begrüßten sich die beiden mit ihrem Faustschlag. Auch ihre Beziehung zueinander wurde enger. Zusammen mit Jasper unternahmen sie öfter mal etwas, wenn wir Mädels verhindert waren. Emmett und Edward machten auch viel Sport zusammen. Mir kam dies nur entgegen, da Emmett einiges von Edward hielt und uns nicht in die Quere kam.

Ich schloss meine Wohnung ab, nahm Edwards Hand und folgte meinem Bruder. Draußen wartete schon der Rest der Gang vor dem Großraumtaxi.

„Bella", rief Alice und umarmte mich stürmisch.

Auch Rose umarmte mich, schlug dann ihren Verlobten allerdings gegen den Arm.

„Du Neandertaler. Wir haben dich bis hierher gehört", wütete meine Schwägerin in Spe.

Während wir kicherten, schmollte Emmett und guckte beschämt zu Boden. Ja, auch mein Bruder wusste, seine Freundin um den Finger zu wickeln, denn sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po. Als ich sein ‚Grrrr' hörte, blendete ich beide aus.

Jasper begrüßte mich noch mit seinem legendären Handkuss, bevor wir ins Taxi stiegen. Es war eine gelöste Stimmung im Taxi. Alle lachten und witzelten. Herrlich. Und ich konnte nicht anders, als alle zu beobachten und mich daran zu erfreuen. Edward erwischte mich dabei und gab mir grinsend einen Kuss.

Vor dem Noc Noc's machten wir Halt. Es war kein typischer Szene Club, wo die Paris Hiltons dieser Welt absteigen würden. Aber bei uns Normalos war der Club sehr beliebt, auch wenn das Ambiente eher an einen Goth Club erinnerte. Wichtig war, wir hatten unseren Spaß bei jedem Besuch und dank Rose mussten wir uns nicht an der langen Schlange anstellen, die bis weit um den nächsten Häuserblock reichte.

„Rosalie, mein Liebchen", begrüßte sie der Clubbesitzer.

„Jimmy", freute sich Rosalie und umarmte ihren Freund.

„Du siehst wieder bezaubernd aus", drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und zwinkerte Emmett zu.

Ja, auch wenn Rose seine Muse war, Jimmy war auch Modedesigner, warf er eher Augen auf Typen wie Emmett. Ich weiß es noch wie heute, als wir das erste Mal hier waren und ewig anstanden. Und als wir dann endlich dran waren, war Jimmy hin und weg von Rosalie, die trotz Regen und Wind immer noch aussah wie eine Göttin, laut Jimmy. Seitdem kommen wir immer kostenlos in den Club. Selbst ein Tisch stand für uns immer bereit.

„Bella", begrüßte er mich mit einer Umarmung, schob mich dann aber zur Seite.

„Wow", sagte er nur und beäugte Edward mit offenem Mund.

„Na, na, Jimmy. Das ist Bellas Spielzeug", lachte Emmett und klopfte Edward auf die Schulter, dem das Ganze wahrlich unangenehm war.

„Schade", schmollte er.

„Aber ich gönne es dir", zog Jimmy mich noch einmal in seine Arme.

Auch Jimmy wusste von dem Desaster mit James und hatte oft genug versucht, mich mit irgendwelchen Typen zu verkuppeln.

Der Club war schon gut besucht, weshalb es gut war, dass wir immer einen Tisch bekamen. Und kaum, dass wir es uns bequem gemacht hatten, kam auch schon eine Kellnerin angelaufen. In diesem Fall jemand, die ich noch nicht kannte.

„Hi, ich bin Heidi. Was darf ich euch bringen?", fragte sie, starrte allerdings nur auf Edward.

Jeder bestellte seinen Drink, ich mit einem wütenden Blick, der sie aber nicht erreichte, da sie weiter meinen Freund begaffte.

„Und was darf es bei dir sein, Süßer?", fragte sie mit viel zu hoher Stimmer und tätschelte Edwards Schulter.

Ich wollte am liebsten über ihn springen und ihr an den auftoupierten Haaren ziehen. Aber Edward griff erst meine Hand und legte sie demonstrativ auf den Tisch und nahm dann mit seiner anderen Hand, ihre von seiner Schulter und bestellte ein Bier für sich.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, sah mich Edward liebevoll an und hauchte mir einen intensiven Kuss auf die Lippen. Er strich mir gleichzeitig auch noch innen über meinen Oberschenkel, was mich Heidi schnell vergessen ließ.

Unsere Getränke wurden dann von einer anderen Kellnerin gebracht, die zwar auch sehr freundlich war, aber einzig ihren Job erledigte, weshalb sie definitiv ein ordentliches Trinkgeld von mir erwarten konnte.

Nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall wurde es ein schöner Abend. Ich blieb an diesem Abend bei meinem Appletini, welcher mir am nächsten Tag keine Kopfschmerzen besorgen sollte. Irgendwann zogen mich Alice und Rosalie auf die Tanzfläche. Da konnte ich mich noch so wehren. Aber der Alkohol hatte längst seine Wirkung gezeigt.

Und es machte Spaß, mit meinen beiden Mädels die Hüften zu schwingen. Wir drei tanzten eng aneinander. Rosalie ließ ihre Hände an meine Seite rauf und runter fahren. Natürlich fielen einige Blicke auf uns. Auch unsere Männer stierten uns regelrecht an. Rosalie machte dieses Spiel am meisten Spaß und gab mir einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Das brachte wohl das Fass zum Überlaufen, da Jasper, Edward und Emmett zu uns rannten und jeder seine Frau ergriff. Edward zog mich eng an sich und ließ mich spüren, wie sehr ihn die Show gefallen hatte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so etwas in dir stecken könnte", raunte er in mein Ohr und packte meinen Po.

Ich sah ihn nur ganz unschuldig an und zog eine Schnute, welche er allerdings schnell verschwinden ließ, indem er mich küsste. Und wie er mich küsste. Die Lust und Leidenschaft war deutlich zu spüren und machte mich ebenfalls an.

„Penny", hauchte ich nur, um dem Ganzen noch eins drauf zu setzen.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Baby", küssten wir uns weiter.

Was war ich nur verliebt in diesen Kerl. Edward brachte Dinge in mir hervor, die ich selber neu entdeckte. Zum Beispiel, wie wir uns rhythmisch zur Musik bewegten, oder dass es mir überhaupt nichts ausmachte, ihn vor so vielen Leute zu küssen. Ja, guckt nur, dass ist meiner, wollte ich ihn sagen.

Aber Edward machte mir deutlich zu spüren, dass es für ihn nur mich gab, auch wenn ich mich immer wieder fragte, wie das nur möglich war. Lange ließ mich Edward allerdings solche Gedanken nicht haben, denn er zeigte mir jeden Tag, wie gerne er mich hatte und wie viel ich ihm bedeutete.

„Bin gleich wieder da", deutete er mit einem Blick zu den WCs.

„OK. Aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit", drückte ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Baby", raunte er und ging rückwärts Richtung Toilette, bis er in der Menschenmenge verschwand.

Ich wanderte über die Tanzfläche und suchte meine Freunde. Diese waren allerdings allesamt mit sich beschäftigt. Jasper und Alice waren nur durch ihre Haare auseinander zu halten, so sehr waren sie ineinander verschlungen. Deshalb tänzelte ich langsam wieder auf unseren Tisch zu.

Doch kurz bevor ich den Tisch erreichte umfassten mich zwei starke Arme und zogen mich an den Körper eines fremden Mannes. Gerade, als in mir Panik ausbrach, sprach mich der Mann an.

„Hey du Schöne", hörte ich die rauchige Stimme.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich sie erkannte, denn ich hatte sie lange nicht gehört.

„Jake", drehte ich mich freudig um und begrüßte meinen guten Freund.

„Wo ist Paul?", fragte ich, wobei er zur Bar deutete.

Dort stand seine große Liebe Paul, welcher allerdings nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Paul ist, mit dem Emmett und Edward zusammenarbeiteten. Verschiedener konnten die beiden gar nicht sein.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Bella", drückte er mich fester an sich.

„Ich dich auch", küsste ich seine Wange.

„Ja, ja. Ich musste von meinem Vater erfahren, dass jemand dein Herz erobert hat", packte er sein eigenes Herz unter gespielten Schmerz.

Ich grinste ihn nur zufrieden an.

„Das bedarf ein Frühstücks-Date, meine Liebe. Aber jetzt will ich erstmal mit dir tanzen", zog er mich zurück auf die Tanzfläche.

Dadurch, dass ich fast jede freie Minute mit Edward verbrachte, kam ich gar nicht dazu, mit ihm etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht mal daran gedacht ihn einfach mal anzurufen. Edward war nun mal ständig präsent in meinen Gedanken.

Jacob merkte schnell, dass ich, durch meine Beschwipstheit, heute sehr tanzfreudig war. Wir tanzten sehr eng aneinander, wie ich es sonst nur mit Edward, Alice oder Rose machen würde. Bei Jake machte ich mir keine Gedanken, da ich genau wusste, wie er es auffasste. Und so wie uns Paul beobachtete, gefiel es ihm wohl.

Ich vergrub meine Finger in Jacobs gestylte Haare, während er seine Hände an meinem Körper hinabwandern ließ und wir Hüfte an Hüfte zum Beat tanzten. Als die Musik etwas langsamer wurde und ich auch immer mehr den Effekt des Alkohols spürte, legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine starke Brust und ließ ihn mich führen.

Es machte wirklich Spaß, mal wieder mit ihm zu tanzen.

„Wo bleibt dein Freund? Wollt' ihn gerne mal kennenlernen", meinte er etwas später.

Tatsächlich fiel mir auf, dass es schon etwas her war, als Edward sich auf die Toilette verabschiedete. Nicht, dass ihn der Alkohol schon umgehauen hatte, denn er trank eher selten etwas mehr, weshalb ich mich besorgt in Richtung WCs bewegen wollte, als ich ihn entdeckte. Allerdings nicht so wie erwartet.

Er starrte mit einem wütenden Blick auf mich und Jacob. Neben ihm stand Mike Newton mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Irritiert ging ich auf Edward zu, doch dieser wendete den Blick von mir ab und ging Richtung Ausgang.

„Was hast du ihm für einen Müll erzählt?", schrie ich Mike an.

Da ich keine Antwort erwartete, lief ich Edward zum Ausgang hinterher. Dies war allerdings nicht so leicht, da mich jede Menge Menschen anstießen. Als ich am Ausgang ankam, war Edward längst über alle Berge. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice und Jacob kamen mir hinterher.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Emmett.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab mit Jacob getanzt, als ich Edward entdeckte. Er sah total wütend aus. Und neben ihm stand Mike", war ich den Tränen nah.

„Dieser Bastard", war ich mir sicher, dass Jasper Mike meinte.

„Kennt Edward Jacob?", fragte Rosalie.

„Ich hab zwar von ihm erzählt, aber er hat ihn nie gesehen", sah ich sie verzweifelt an.

„Ruf ihn an und klär dieses blöde Missverständnis auf", meinte Alice.

Ich rief ihn an und hörte auch ein Freizeichen, zumindest dreimal, bis ich das Besetztzeichen hörte.

„Er hat mich weg gedrückt", sah ich geschockt auf mein BlackBerry.

„Dieser Idiot", schimpfte Alice. Und dann sprach Jacob etwas aus, was mir fast den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.

„Entschuldigt, aber hat dieser Edward so wenig Vertrauen zu dir, dass er so einem Idioten wie Mike Newton glaubt, egal was er ihm erzählt hat? Du hast mir doch gerade erst erzählt, wie verliebt ihr ineinander seid", war Jacob angesäuert.

Aber er hatte recht. Hatte Edward wirklich so wenig Vertrauen zu mir? Zumal Jacob und ich doch nichts anderes taten, als zu tanzen.

„Komm, Bells. Ich bring dich nach Hause", warf mir Emmett meine Jacke über, welche Paul uns brachte.

„Und ich rede mal ein Wörtchen mit meinem Bruder", kam es von Alice.

„Tut mir leid, Bella. Eigentlich ist Edward nicht so", versuchte sie mich aufzubauen.

Doch es prallte an mir ab, wie an einer Wand. Ich hatte gerade mehr damit zu kämpfen, dass Edward mir anscheint zutraute, mit einem Typen zu flirten, kaum dass er sich umgedreht hatte. Glaubte er, dass die letzten drei Monate für mich nur ein Scherz waren? Das ich ihm alles über meine Kindheit nur vorgespielt hatte, damit er Mitleid mit mir hatte?

Als wir nach Hause fuhren, versuchte ich Edward noch einmal zu erreichen, doch er schien sein Handy ausgeschaltet zu haben. Genau wie seine Mailbox. Also versuchte ich es bei ihm zu Hause. Aber da ging schon Alice ran.

„Er ist nicht da, Bella. Es tut mir leid", klang sie traurig.

„Danke, Alice", sagte ich nur und legte auf.

Wir waren mittlerweile bei mir angekommen und Emmett half mir auszusteigen.

„Ich bring dich noch nach oben, Sis."

„Schon OK, Em. Das schaff ich auch alleine. Nacht ihr beiden", ging ich zu meiner Wohnung.

Ich hörte allerdings noch, wie Emmett dem Taxi mit bloßer Hand eine Beule verpasste und Rose versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Als ich in meiner Wohnung ankam, bewegte ich mich nur noch Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich zu schluchzen begann und ich mich in den Schlaf weinte, mit dem Gedanken, Edward verloren zu haben.

TBC


	13. Vertrauen

**Vertrauen**

**Edwards POV**

Ein wahnsinns Tag. Erst wachte ich neben meinem Engel auf, welche mir mal wieder zeigte, dass kein Sex notig ist, um jemanden zu befriedigen. Nicht einfach nur befriedigen, Bella schickte mich mit ihren Berührungen in andere Sphären.

Wir machten uns noch einen schönen Nachmittag, bauten ihren neuen Schrank auf und machten es uns dann auf ihrer Couch gemütlich. In den letzten Wochen verbrachte ich immer mehr Nächte bei Bella, als bei mir. Ich genoss eben unsere Zweisamkeit. Natürlich dachte ich auch schon mal daran, mit ihr in eine gemeinsame Wohnung zu ziehen. Aber ich glaubte, dass sie noch nicht dazu bereit war.

Auch wenn sie es gut versteckte, merkte ich, dass sie weiterhin vorsichtig in unserer Beziehung war. Aber das war ok. Nach solch einer schlechten Erfahrung, wie mit James, wäre wohl jeder vorsichtig. Ich muss ihr einfach immer wieder beweisen, dass ich ihr niemals so etwas antun könnte.

Sie kann mir hoffentlich bald so vertrauen, wie ich ihr.

Am Abend machten wir uns fertig. Bella nahm es dabei nach meinem Geschmack etwas zu deutlich, nachdem Alice meinte, sie sollte sich sexy machen. Sexy war Bella eigentlich immer. Ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag betrachten, sie anschmachten. Am liebsten hätte ich sie in ihrer Wohnung eingesperrt.

Nachdem Emmett uns unsanft aus Bellas Wohnung verfrachtete, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Club. Auch wenn ich nur Augen für Bella hatte, entfiel mir nicht, wie Jasper meine Schwester liebkoste. Von Alice weiß ich, dass sie längst einen Schritt weiter gegangen waren als Bella und ich. Lange mochte ich nicht darüber nachdenken, was Jasper mit meiner Schwester machte, aber ich würde lügen, wenn ich mit Bella nicht auch gerne diesen Schritt gegangen wäre. Sie machte mich manchmal so kirre, dass ich mich kaum beherrschen konnte.

Aber ich würde Bella nie zu etwas drängen, zu was sie noch nicht bereit war. Ich hatte solange auf Bella gewartet, dass Sex auch noch etwas warten konnte.

Vor dem Club mit dem originellen Namen Noc Noc, bekam ich erst mal einen Schock fürs Leben. Nicht, weil wir umsonst und ohne Anstehen reinkamen, nein, es war der Blick des Clubbesitzers auf mich. Ich hatte kein Problem mit Homosexuellen. Allerdings ist es unangenehm, wenn man von einem überdeutlich angemacht wird. Man möchte ihnen nicht auf den Schlips treten, weshalb ich sehr froh war, als ich im Club war.

Es war schon einiges los. Die Musik war nicht schlecht. Aber kaum, dass wir saßen, musste ich mich der nächsten Anmache stellen. Eigentlich sollte ich mich ja geschmeichelt fühlen, aber als die Kellnerin Heidi an unseren Tisch kam und mich anstierte, musste ich daran denken, was Bella jetzt denken musste.

Um ihr zu zeigen, dass Heidis Avancen keinen Anklang fanden, nahm ich ihre Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch. Es schien gewirkt zu haben, denn unsere Getränke brachte eine andere Kellnerin.

Nach ein paar Drinks schleiften Rose und Alice Bella auf die Tanzfläche. Wieder mal verstand ich nicht, warum sie immer meinte, dass sie nicht tanzen könnte. Das war definitiv eine Lüge, denn wie sie mit den beiden anderen Frauen tanzte, war der Wahnsinn.

Und wenn ich mir so Jaspers und Emmetts Blicke betrachtete, ging es ihnen genauso. Wir sprangen gleichzeitig auf und nahmen uns unserer Freundinnen an. Ich musste Bella eng an mir spüren, nachdem sie mich so angemacht hatte.

Ich packte ihren Po, den ich so liebte, und küsste sie. Das war nicht einfach nur ein Kuss, dass war pure Leidenschaft, wie sich unsere Zungen vereinigten.

„Penny", raunte Bella in mein Ohr.

Sie wusste ganz genau, was sie damit in mir auslöste. Am liebsten hätte ich sie sofort wieder nach Hause geschleppt. Gott, diese Frau machte mich wahnsinnig. Wenn wir nicht gleich aufhörten, uns zu liebkosen, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr, könnte es für mich eine peinliche Angelegenheit werden, da sich meine Manneskraft deutlich bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Und wenn ich mir so Bellas Grinsen betrachtete, war ihr das mehr als bewusst.

Diese kleine Hexe.

So gerne ich sie weiter küssen wollte, musste ich mich etwas abkühlen. Zumal sich das Bier bei mir bemerkbar machte und ich mich auf die Toilette verabschiedete. Als ich Bella aus meinem Blickfeld verlor, deutete ich Emmett, einen Blick auf seine Schwester zu werfen, während ich Richtung WC ging.

Wie auch vor dem Club, hieß es an den Toiletten anstehen. Allerdings war die Schlange bei den Damen weitaus länger, weshalb ich nach fünf Minuten endlich meine Notdurft verrichten konnte.

Als ich fertig war, suchte ich sofort nach Bella, denn meine Sehnsucht nach ihr war mal wieder unbeschreiblich groß. Da Emmett und Rosalie, so wie Jasper und Alice, weiter innig tanzten, blickte ich zu unserem Tisch. Dieser war allerdings leer.

„Suchst du deine Braut?", hörte ich eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme, auf welche ich gerne verzichtet hätte.

„Was willst du Mike?", fragte ich genervt.

„Oh. Die Frage ist wohl eher, was willst du?", vernahm ich nun auch, dass er angetrunken war.

Bevor ich weiter reden konnte deutete Mike Richtung Tanzfläche. Zuerst sah ich nichts, außer tanzende Menschen und Paare. Und leider stach mir eins dabei am meisten heraus. Sie tanzten eng umschlungen. Die Frau hatte ihre Hände in den kurzen schwarzen gegelten Haaren des Mannes vergraben, während er seine Hände an ihrem Körper auf und ab fahren ließ.

Ich versteinerte, als die beiden sich etwas drehten und ich deutlich Bella in den Armen des muskelbepackten Mannes erkannte. Es wurde noch schlimmer, als sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Die beiden wirkten so innig, als kannten sie sich schon ewig.

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich Mike schnaufend.

Natürlich machte es mich rasend, Bella so ergeben in den Armen eines anderen Mannes zu sehen.

„Das ist Jacob", meinte er.

Und auch, wenn ich meine Augen nicht von den beiden nehmen konnte, sah ich im Augenwinkel Mikes süffisantes Grinsen.

„Kaum drehst du dich um, schmeißt sie sich in die Arme eines anderen Mann", lachte er.

„Red keinen Schwachsinn", fauchte ich ihn an.

„Schwachsinn? Sie hat dir also nichts von ihm erzählt? Oh, oh", hob er erschrocken die Arme. Natürlich übertrieben, wie er es immer war.

„Dann sollte ich dir wohl mal ein wenig von den beiden erzählen."

Ich wollte ihn unterbrechen, ihm sagen, dass, egal was er mir erzählen würde, nichts daran änderte, dass Bella nur mich liebte. Aber dann sah ich wieder, wie liebevoll die beiden zueinander waren. So wie Bella es mit mir war.

Es musste doch einen logischen Grund geben, warum Bella in den Armen dieses Jacobs lag und sich darin wohl zu fühlen schien. Doch die Neugier, was Mike mir zu erzählen hatte, war zu groß.

Durch meine Stille nahm Mike an, ich wolle mehr wissen, womit er ja nicht falsch lag.

„Die beiden waren mal ein Paar. Ziemlich verliebt. Alle meinten, sie wären füreinander geschaffen, wie man sieht."

Das musste ich zugeben. Man sah deutlich, dass Bella und dieser Typ sich gut kannten, sonst würde Bella ihn nicht so umarmen. Sie sahen tatsächlich wie ein eingeschworenes Paar aus, dass sich schon sehr lange liebte. Sie passten fast so gut zusammen, wie Bella und ich.

„Irgendwann trennten sie sich voneinander. Wir waren alle überrascht, da wir schon die Hochzeitsglocken läuten hörten. Selbst von Kindern war die Rede. Ich kenne ein paar von seinen Freunden und die haben mir erzählt, dass Jacob selbst nach Jahren der Trennung Bella liebte und nur auf eine neue Chance bei ihr wartete. Und die ist wohl heute gekommen", grinste er.

In dem Moment trennte sich Bella von ihrem ‚Freund' und wirkte… ertappt?

In mir stieg in dem Moment nur die Weißglut weiter auf. Hatte sie sich wirklich einer alten Liebe an den Hals geschmissen, kaum dass ich mich einmal umdrehte? Das war eigentlich nicht die Bella, die ich kennengelernt hatte. Diese Bella hätte mir von einer Liebe wie die, mit diesem Jacob erzählt. Aber anscheinend kannte ich Bella doch nicht so gut, wie ich dachte. Wer weiß, wem sie mir noch so alles aus ihrem Leben verheimlichte?

Als sie auf mich zu kam, war ich viel zu wütend auf sie, um mir eine Entschuldigung von ihr anzuhören. Wer weiß, ob so etwas überhaupt gekommen wäre. Vielleicht wollte sie mir auch einfach nur sagen, dass sie froh war, dass Jacob es doch noch einmal mit ihr versuchen wollte.

Ich konnte nur noch an eins denken. Flucht. Und das tat ich auch. Ich rannte förmlich aus dem Club. Hörte noch Bellas wütende Stimme, allerdings nicht, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Da kein Taxi draußen stand, rannte ich einfach weiter in die Nacht hinein. Es konnte mich nichts stoppen. Schon gar nicht mein klingelndes Handy, auf dem Bellas lächelndes Gesicht erschien. Wütend drückte ich sie weg und machte mein Handy aus.

Irgendwann brannten meine Oberschenkel so sehr, dass ich weiterging. Mein Atem rauschte in hektischen Stößen durch meinen Körper. Ich war dem Hyperventilieren nah.

Noch nie fühlte ich solche Schmerzen in der Brust. Außer nach Kates Tod. Wieder hatte mich eine Frau verlassen. Nur diesmal freiwillig, auch wenn ich es noch immer nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass Bella mich so einfach für einen anderen Mann stehen lassen würde.

Ich fand mich später in der Nacht einer Bar gegenüber, nachdem ich Stunden durch Seattle ging, ohne ein Ziel. In der Bar trank ich meinen ersten Scotch seit Jahren, weshalb er schnell Wirkung zeigte und ich nach weiteren merkte, dass mich meine Sinne verließen. Weshalb ich zahlte und wieder durch die Nacht torkelte.

Auch wenn ich mich gerne bis in die Besinnungslosigkeit getrunken hätte, um den unendlichen Schmerz in meiner Brust zu betäuben, war es das nicht wert, meinen Job zu gefährden. Bella war es nicht wert.

Gott, noch vorhin im Club war ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Und jetzt? Jetzt war ich noch tiefer gefallen, als nach dem Tod von Kate und Bree.

Ich konnte nicht nach Hause gehen. Dort würde Alice schon auf mich warten. Also nahm ich, nachdem ich meine Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte, Kurs auf den Ort, wo ich mich sicher und geborgen fühlte.

Es dauerte weitere zwei Stunden zu Fuß, bis ich endlich vor meiner Wache stand. Langsam ging wieder die Sonne auf, als ich hinein trat. Der lange Marsch und die kühle Luft hatten dafür gesorgt, dass ich kaum noch etwas vom Alkohol spürte, was natürlich den Schmerz in meiner Brust neu erpochen ließ.

Die Nachtschicht schlief in ihren Betten, zumindest die, die nicht gerade im Einsatz waren, weshalb ich mich so leise wie möglich zu meinem Bett schlich. Um nicht aufzufallen, zog ich mir etwas Lockeres aus meinem Spint an und flüchtete in den Schlaf, welchen ich überraschend schnell fand.

Irgendwann gegen Mittag wachte ich mit gehörigen Kopfschmerzen wieder auf. Ich hätte noch weiter schlafen können, da mein Dienst erst in drei Stunden begann, aber als ich die Augen wieder schloss, wiederholte sich der gestrige Abend vor meinem inneren Auge. Deshalb suchte ich etwas Ablenkung.

Diese fand ich im Gym. Niemand war da, weshalb ich mich am Sandsack austoben konnte. Und wie ich mich austobte. Ich schlug und schlug immer wieder auf den schweren Sack ein, welcher hin und her wackelte.

Immer wieder kamen neue Erinnerungen an Bella auf, was mich nur härter zuschlagen ließ. So viele der schönen Momente keimten wieder auf und machten mich nur wütender. Was waren die letzten Monate für Bella? Nur eine Ablenkung, bis Jacob endlich zu ihr zurück kam? Bedeutete ihr das alles nichts? Oder war ich für sie nur ein guter Zuhörer?

Auf meine Fragen bekam ich leider keine Antwort, aber dafür vom Sandsack. Zumindest dachte ich das, als ich nach einem Schlag zu Boden fiel. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas auf meinen Brust. Und wie ich die Augen öffnete, erkannte ich einen wütenden Emmett. Der fehlte mir jetzt noch.

„Was soll der Scheiß?", schubste ich seinen Fuß von mir, welcher mich zu Boden gedrückt hatte.

Kaum, dass ich stand, drückte mich Emmett gegen die Wand.

„Was der Scheiß soll? Das erklär du mir mal…"

Was faselt er da? Nicht ich war es, der gestern innig mit einer anderen Frau tanzte und ihren Körper betatschte.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war es Bella die sich an einem anderen Typen ranmachte. Soll sie glücklich werden mit ihrer alten Liebe", zischte ich.

Damit schien ich ihn nur wütender gemacht zu haben und spürte seine Faust in meinem Magen. Ich wehrte mich nicht. Der Schmerz kam mir gerade recht.

„Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler dir meine Schwester anzuvertrauen. Du bist nicht ein Stück besser als James. Was hat Bella dir die letzten Wochen vermittelt? Das sie einen anderen Typen liebt?"

Er ließ mir keine Antwortmöglichkeit und schlug mir diesmal ins Gesicht. Shit. Das war die Nase. Sofort schmeckte ich Blut auf meiner Zunge. Das, und seine Worte machten mich nun so wütend, dass ich zurückschubste.

„Du hast sie gestern nicht gesehen, wie sie sich an den Typen hängte, als würde sie ertrinken. Ich bin es doch, der hier rumheulen sollte, nicht sie. Sie hat doch jetzt, was sie wollte", versuchte ich mir selber glaubhaft zu machen.

Er wollte gerade wieder zuschlagen, als ihn der Chief aufhielt. Sein Gesicht verriet mir, dass er schon bescheid wusste, weshalb es mich nicht wunderte, dass er uns nicht anbrüllte.

„Mach deinen Zug sauber, Captain", befahl er seinem Sohn, welcher nicht protestierte und sich aus der Umklammerung seines Vater windete, aber nicht, ohne mir noch einmal nahe zu kommen.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich verdient, alleine zu sein."

Diese Worte trafen mich härter, als einer seiner Schläge und ließen mich erstarren. Hatte er recht? War ich dazu verdammt, mein Leben alleine zu führen?

„Emmetts Worte mögen hart sein, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du sie nicht verdient hast. Ich werde mich nicht in deine oder Bellas Angelegenheiten einmischen. Aber ich gebe dir einen Tip. Es gibt immer zwei Seiten in einer Geschichte, welche man hören sollte, bevor man sich ein Urteil bildet."

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er meinte. Dass ich hätte Bella sich erklären lassen sollen. Doch was gab es da zu erklären? Dass sie zurück zu ihrer alten Liebe gekehrt war?

„Geh nach Hause, Edward"

„Bin ich entlassen?", fragte ich geschockt. Mir hallten seine Worte wider, nachdem er mich gewarnt hatte, dass ich meine privaten Dinge zu Hause lassen sollte, was ich ja nun leider nicht getan hatte.

„Nein, Lieutenant. Nur ein unbezahlter, freier Tag", sagte er ernst.

Er war nicht nur ernst, sondern auch enttäuscht. Von mir? Mittlerweile fühlte ich mich wie der Buhmann in dieser ganzen Sache, nur wusste ich nicht warum.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verschwand. Ich stand nun da und war verwirrter denn je, allerdings war es doch klar, dass Emmett und Charlie auf Bellas Seite waren. So sollte es ja auch sein, schließlich waren sie Familie.

Doch als ich nach Hause kam, war meine Familie nicht auf meiner Seite. Während Alice mich mit einem wütenden Blick strafte und Carlisle überhaupt keine Emotion zeigte, war es nur Esme, die mich umarmte und auf meiner Seite schien. Wie gesagt, schien.

Mein Vater sah sich nur kurz meine Nase an und als er sich sicher war, dass nichts gebrochen war, wendete er sich von mir ab. Die Reaktion von ihm und Alice machten mich nur wütender, aber wiederum auch irritierten sie mich.

Es gab bisher kaum eine Situation, in der sich mein Vater von mir abwendete. Und nun, wo sich meine Freundin einem anderen Mann in die Arme warf, waren sie sauer auf mich.

Gut. Da keiner mit mir sprach, sprach ich auch nicht mit ihnen. Als ich mein Handy anmachte, tauchten ein paar Voicemails auf, welche von Alice und meinem Vater waren. Keine von Bella. Sie hatte mich zwar versucht zu erreichen, mir allerdings nichts hinterlassen. Nicht mal einen SMS.

Die nächsten Tage waren hart. Ich vermisste Bella trotz allem. Und das strafende Schweigen meiner Schwester und meines Vaters machte es nicht besser. Esme versuchte wenigstens ein wenig, für mich da zu sein, auch wenn diese nun kurz vor der Entbindung stand.

Auf der Wache war es nicht besser. Emmett redete nur das Nötigste mit mir, was sich auf Befehle von ihm reduzierte. Selbst Paul hatte mir nichts zu erzählen. Nur Mike hatte ein paar Worte für mich übrig. Wenn Emmett mich mit ihm erwischte, sah ich den Rauch aus seinen Ohren steigen.

Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber es machte mich schon fertig, meinen Kumpel Emmett verloren zu haben.

Aber noch mehr fehlte mir eins.

Bella.

Trotz dessen sie mir sehr weh getan hatte, vermisste ich sie unheimlich und würde einiges dafür geben, sie wieder in meine Arme zu schließen. Aber sicher nicht, um dann wieder verletzt zu werden.

Ich spielte in meinem Zimmer gerade etwas mit meiner Gitarre, als mein Handy klingelte. Eigentlich wollte ich es ignorieren, da es Alice war. Doch dann dachte ich mir, wenn meine Schwester, die mit mir seit Tagen kein Wort redete, mich anrief, könnte es was Wichtiges sein.

„Was gibt's?", fragte ich belanglos.

„Esme", sagte sie nur und ich dachte, unserer Stiefmutter wäre etwas passiert, als sie nachlegte.

„Unsere Schwester ist auf den Weg", hörte ich Alice das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder fröhlich.

„Ist sie im Krankenhaus?"

„Ja. Auf der Entbindungsstation. Beeil dich."

„Bin schon unterwegs", sagte ich und rannte sofort zu meinem Volvo.

Ohne auf meine Geschwindigkeit zu achten, raste ich zum Harborview Medical Center. Mir fiel ein, dass ich Alice gar nicht gefragt hatte welches Krankenhaus, aber sie hätte mir sicher berichtet, wenn Esme nicht im Krankenhaus meines Vaters gewesen wäre.

Natürlich dauerte es länger, als mir lieb war, denn gerade herrschte Rush Hour, was sich auch auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses bemerkbar machte. Ich musste am äußersten Ende parken, deshalb war ich auch völlig außer Atem, als ich im Krankenhaus war.

Ich fragte mich durch zur Entbindungsstation, wo man mir sagte, dass Esme schon auf ihrem Zimmer sei. Was wohl bedeutete, dass meine kleine Schwester schon auf der Welt war. Die Krankenschwester auf der Station, sagte mir mit einem flirtenden Blick die Zimmernummer. Am liebsten hätte sie mich bis zum Zimmer gebracht, aber das konnte ich ihr ausreden.

„Oh Esme, Carlisle. Sie ist so wunderschön", hörte ich eine Stimme, die ich seit Tagen so sehr vermisste.

Vorsichtig blickte ich in das Zimmer, so dass man mich noch nicht sehen konnte und sah die Frau, die mich wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte, aber genauso auch wieder in die Tiefe zog.

In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Bündel, dass wohl meine Schwester war, doch auch wenn ich gerade sehnsüchtig meine jüngste Schwester kennenlernen wollte, musste ich zuerst Bella betrachten.

Auch wenn sie gerade lächelte, erreichte es nicht wirklich ihre Augen. Sie war blasser als sonst und ich könnte schwören, dass sie in den paar Tagen unserer Trennung abgenommen hatte. Unter ihren Augen waren tiefe dunkle Ränder. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie wie ich, die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen.

War sie etwa nicht glücklich mit Jacob?

Ich versuchte das Geschehene runterzuschlucken. Ich war nicht wegen Bella hier. Nochmal tief durchatmend, setzte ich ein Lächeln auf und klopfte am Türrahmen, um mein Erscheinen anzukündigen.

Während mich Carlisle, Esme und Alice angrinsten, blickte Bella nur geschockt auf. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie kämpfte, sich zu fangen. So gut hatte ich sie dann doch kennengelernt. Wie ich Sekunden zuvor, setzte Bella ein Lächeln auf und kam auf mich zu.

„Hey, kleine Maus. Hier ist dein großer Bruder, Edward", verschluckte sie sich fast an meinem Namen.

Ich sah in ihre Augen, kurz bevor sie mir meine Schwester überreichte. In ihnen lag Schmerz, unverkennbar. Vielleicht lag ich doch falsch, was Bella betraf, aber darum wollte ich mich jetzt nicht kümmern und blickte stattdessen hinunter auf meine kleine Schwester.

In einem hatte Bella recht, die Kleine war wunderschön. Schon jetzt konnte ich Esme in ihrem Gesicht wiedererkennen. Ihre Augen gingen auf und zu, welche sich noch nicht an das Tageslicht gewöhnt hatten. Als ich ein wenig ihr Mützchen anhob, konnte ich einen blonden Flaum erkennen.

Grinsend blickte ich zu meinem Vater, der stolzer nicht aussehen konnte. Beide hatten, Alice und ich, das dunkle Haar unserer Mutter, weshalb sich Carlisle so sehr wünschte, dass es diesmal anders sei. Sein Wunsch wurde erhört.

„Ähm. Ich lass euch dann mal alleine", verkündete Bella und umarmte den Rest der Familie.

„Bye, Süße", sagte sie und stupste die Nase meiner Schwester.

Als sie zu mir hoch blickte, schwammen Tränen in ihren Augen und ich wollte nichts mehr, als sie trösten, doch war ich der Grund, weshalb sie überhaupt weinte.

„Danke, Bella. Für alles. Ohne dich…"

„…hättest du es auch geschafft, Esme. Bis bald", verabschiedete sie sich und flüchtete regelrecht.

„Was meinst du?", sprach ich Esme an.

Alice hatte wieder ihren vernichtenden Blick auf mich, während Carlisle besorgt wirkte.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg hier her, für meine Untersuchung, als die Wehen einsetzten. Sie waren so stark und kamen schell in kürzeren Abständen, sodass ich auf dem High Way anhalten musste. Zwar hatte ich es geschafft, mir einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, aber deinen Vater konnte ich nicht erreichen. Alice genauso wenig, weshalb ich Bella anrief, ob sie mir am Telefon beistehen konnte. Wie es der Zufall wollte, war sie gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ihr hättet sie sehen müssen. Es dauerte zwar einige Minuten, bis sie da war, hielt dann aber auf der anderen Seite des High Ways und lief über die Fahrbahn. Der Krankenwagen kam einige Minuten später. Bella stand mir die ganze Zeit bei und half mir durch die Wehen. Sie war sogar bei der Geburt dabei", strahlte Esme.

„Also hast du es noch in den Kreissaal geschafft?"

Sie nickte und streckte ihre Arme aus, um ihre Tochter wieder in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Hat sie auch ein Namen?", versuchte ich das Thema Bella schnellstens zu wechseln, auch wenn ich Alice damit nur wütender zu machen schien.

„Sie heißt Bella und ihr Herz wurde gebrochen", zischte Alice und stand auf.

„Nicht jetzt, Alice", versuchte es Carlisle.

Alice schüttelte nur den Kopf, wollte sie doch am liebsten noch mehr loswerden.

„Ich muss wieder auf meine Station", meinte sie, gab jedem, außer mir natürlich, einen Kuss und ging hinaus.

„Millie Hope", kam es von Esme, woraufhin ich sie irritiert ansah.

„Millie Hope Cullen", deutete Carlisle auf meine Schwester.

„Wow. OK. Ich hatte jetzt eher mit etwas altmodischeren gerechnet, aber ich finde er passt. Nicht wahr, kleine Millie?", strich ich ihr sanft über die Stirn.

Ich blieb noch etwas bei den dreien und verabschiedete mich erst, als Esme Millie füttern wollte. Da es noch nicht sehr spät war, ging ich in den Park, wo Bella mir das erste Mal das Herz öffnete und mir von James erzählte. Viele Male war ich mit ihr hier spazieren. Der Park hielt wirklich viele Erinnerung fest, an die ich mich gerne erinnerte.

Nach einer Weile setzte ich mich auf die Bank, auf der ich Bella das erste Mal in den Armen hielt und spürte, wie perfekt sie in meinen Armen lag. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, hier her zu gehen, denn die Erinnerungen an Bella wurden immer schmerzhafter.

Keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sich jemand neben mir setzte. Ich beachtete die Person nicht weiter, erst, als sie sich räusperte. Als ich zur Seite sah, fielen mir fast die Augen raus.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich wütend.

„Dich zur Vernunft bringen, weil ich nicht zusehen kann, wie sich meine beste Freundin von Tag zu Tag weiter von uns entfernt. Sie leidet, Alter."

„Und das ist meine Schuld? Du warst es doch, der mir meine Freundin ausgespannt hat. Kannst du sie etwa nicht glücklich machen?", wütete ich.

Daraufhin lachte er. Er lachte aus vollem Herzen, was allerdings mit Sarkasmus gepaart war.

„Du hast diesem falschen Typen Mike echt geglaubt, oder? Du traust seinen Worten mehr als deiner Freundin, die mit dir etwas geteilt hat, dass nicht mal ich komplett weiß. Du Idiot."

„Hast du Bella etwa nicht geliebt?", fragte ich ihn, denn wenn er etwas Anderes behaupten würde, wäre es eine Lüge, so viel konnte ich sehen.

„Das habe ich. Und ich hatte auch geglaubt, dass ich sie mal heiraten werde, bis zu unserem ersten Kuss", grinste er, als wäre es nichts.

Also war es doch wahr.

„Du raffst es nicht. Dieser Kuss war mit 14 und seitdem ist Bella für mich nicht mehr, als eine gute Freundin."

Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer.

„Babe? Kommst du kurz her? Genau, er begreift es nicht. Wir müssen es ihm beweisen. Bis gleich", sagte er und legte auf.

„Überleg schon mal, wie du das wieder gut machen willst", sagte er sicher.

War es etwa Bella, die er da gerade angerufen hatte? Wen würde er sonst Babe nennen?

Er stand plötzlich auf und sah den Weg entlang, wo ein großer, muskulöser Typ auf uns zu kam. Ohne mich zu beachten, ging er auf Jacob zu und küsste ihn. Er küsste ihn. Nicht einfach nur auf der Wange, es war ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss, wie ich ihn noch nie unter Männern gesehen hatte.

„Darf ich ihn gleich vermöbeln?", fragte er, nachdem er sich von Jacob löste und mich mörderisch ansah.

„Verdient hätte er es, nachdem, was er unserer Bella angetan hat. Aber er ist es nicht wert, Paul."

„Hast recht, Jake. Bella würde uns sicher den Kopf abreißen."

Und da schimmerte es mir. Jake. Paul. Oh nein. Was hatte ich getan?

„Jake? Jake, in der alten Sandkastenliebe, Jake? Der, der auf Männer steht?"

„Offensichtlich, oder? Endlich hast du es begriffen, Mann."

„Du willst also nichts von Bella?"

Wütend stampfte er daraufhin auf mich zu und packte schmerzhaft meine Schulter.

„Willst du es nicht begreifen? Nein, ich will nichts von Bella. Ich hab mit ihr innig getanzt, ja, weil wir uns ewig nicht gesehen hatten. Sie ist die einzige Person, die ich so nah an mich heranlasse, außer Paul."

„Und ich hab nicht so reagiert wie du, als ich die Beiden das erste Mal tanzen sah, denn ich vertraue Jake. Anders wie du es wohl bei Bella tust", spottete Paul, welcher zwar vom Körperbau dem Paul aus meiner Wache sehr ähnlich sah, aber das waren sie dann auch, die Gemeinsamkeiten.

Seine Worte trafen mich auf jeden Fall. Eigentlich vertraute ich Bella, allerdings hatte ich bewiesen, dass dies wohl nicht ganz stimmte. Kein Wunder, dass alle auf mich sauer waren. Ich ließ sie nicht erklären, dass Jacob tatsächlich ihr schwuler Freund Jake war, der glücklich mit seinem Paul war. Stattdessen hörte ich auf Mike. Verdammt, auf Mike, welcher mir nie bewiesen hatte, dass ich ihm vertrauen könnte und dennoch tat ich es, anstatt Bella zu trauen.

Im Wissen, dass ich Schuld an der ganzen Misere war, fühlte ich den ganzen Schmerz des Verlustes noch einmal. Kein Wunder, dass Bella nicht versuchte, mich zu erreichen. Sie musste denken, dass ich ihr eh kein Glauben schenken würde.

„Was hab ich nur getan?", schlug ich die Hände über den Kopf.

Jake und Paul setzten sich neben mich, einer auf jeder Seite von mir.

„Bockmist hast du gebaut, welchen du schön wieder hinbiegen wirst. Auch, wenn du solch eine einzigartige Person, wie Bella, nicht verdient hast, sie liebt dich. Ich konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, kurz bevor du diesen glanzlosen Abgang hingelegt hast."

Jacob machte es mir mit seiner Aussage nicht leichter und ließ mich noch um einiges schlechter fühlen. Aber leider hatte er recht.

„Du musst das wieder in Ordnung bringen", meinte Paul.

Nicht nur Jake, auch Paul schien für Bella einiges übrig zu haben. Sie wollten sie beschützen, wollten sie aber auch glücklich sehen und das hatte ich in nur wenigen Sekunden zerstört.

„Tja, nur wie?", konnte ich nur spöttisch sagen.

„Überrasch sie. Sprich mit ihr. Entschuldige dich. Ich kenne Bella gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie jedem eine zweite Chance gibt, auch wenn es bei dir sehr haarig ist, muss ich zugeben. Aber nun denn. Das hier ist ganz zufällig ihr Wohnungsschlüssel, den mir ihr Vater überlassen hat."

Was zum Teufel hat Charlie damit zu tun? Würde er mir wirklich helfen seine Tochter zurückzugewinnen, nachdem, was ich getan hatte?

„Frag nicht, nimm", drückte er mir den Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Und zufällig weiß ich, dass sie heute Abend bei Emmett und Rosalie zum Essen eingeladen ist und Rosalie sie bis zehn Uhr beschäftigen wird und dir eine Nachricht schickt, sobald Bella bei ihr losfährt", zwinkerte er mir zu.

Rosalie spielte also auch mit, was ich nicht erwartet hätte, da sie immerhin die Verlobte von Emmett war, bei dem ich nicht gut zu sprechen war und Bella für sie wie eine kleine Schwester war.

„Geh schon. Du hast noch vier Stunden", stupste mich Jake lachend an, woraufhin ich mich aufrappelte.

„Danke", streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen.

„Ich hoffe, wir können uns bald mal besser kennenlernen."

„Das hoffe ich auch, denn ich kann sehen, warum Bella so in dich vernarrt ist. Also hol sie dir zurück", sagte er ernst.

Noch schnell verabschiedete ich mich von den beiden und rannte wieder zurück zum Parkplatz, wo ich in meinen Volvo stieg und zum nächsten Supermarkt raste. Dann noch zum Blumenladen und zum Juwelier. Nein, für einen Antrag war es noch viel zu früh und sicher könnte ich Bella auch nicht zu einer Annahme meiner Entschuldigung mit einem teueren Stein bringen, dennoch wollte ich ihr etwas schenken, dass sie tragen sollte und sie an mich erinnerte.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl in Bellas Wohnung, ohne ihrem Beisein, zu treten. Allerdings wirkte die Wohnung so warm wie immer. Sofort kehrte dieses Wohlgefühl in mir zurück und gab mir Kraft für mein Vorhaben.

Ich dekorierte ein wenig ihre Wohnung, kochte etwas zu Essen und überlegte dann, wie ich mich am besten bei Bella entschuldigte.

Punkt Zehn piepte mein Handy.

_Ich konnte sie nicht länger halten. Versau es nicht. Viel Glück. Du wirst es brauchen. –Rose-_

Ich schluckte schwer. Nicht wegen Rosalies Worten, sondern weil es gleich soweit war. Gleich würde sich entscheiden, ob meine Liebe mit Bella noch eine Chance bekam. Ich hoffte es wirklich sehr, denn wie ich die Woche über gemerkt hatte, brauchte ich Bella mehr, als mir klar war.

Nun war nur noch hoffen und beten angesagt.

TBC

A/N:

Danke für eure Reviews. Immer weiter so. :D

JasperWhitlock

Hast recht. So muss es doch immer irgendwie laufen. ;D

LG Sam


	14. Zweite Chance

**Zweite Chance**

**Bellas POV**

Meine Arme schmerzten. Meine Beine schmerzten. Meine Augen schmerzten und mein Magen schmerzte. Aber am meisten schmerzte meine Brust, unter der mein pochendes Herz gebrochen war, von dem Mann, von dem ich dachte, bis ans Ende meines Lebens mit ihm glücklich sein zu können.

Doch bevor es überhaupt richtig beginnen konnte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Dabei hatte ich Edward wirklich lieben gelernt. Durch ihn kam ich wieder richtig auf die Füße, fand einen deftigen Grund, das Leben zu genießen. Und innerhalb weniger Minuten war alles zerstört.

Ich hatte noch einige Male in der schlimmsten Nacht meines Lebens versucht, Edward zu erreichen. Um ihm zu erklären, dass es ein Missverständnis war, aber sein Handy blieb aus. Und je öfter ich seine Stimme auf seiner Mailbox hörte, desto wütender wurde ich auf ihn.

Gleichzeitig war ich auch enttäuscht. Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass ich ihm in den letzten Wochen oft genug gezeigt hatte, wie wichtig er mir war. Er war der einzige Mann in meinem Leben. Und ganz bestimmt wollte ich keinen Anderen, denn einen Besseren gab es für mich nicht. Warum glaubte er nur so plötzlich, dass ich ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, für einen anderen Mann stehen lassen würde?

In der Nacht ließen sich noch Rosalie und Emmett in meiner Wohnung blicken, nachdem sie Charlie meinen Zweitschlüssel abgeluchst hatten. Somit wusste Charlie auch bescheid. Sie fanden mich zusammengekauert auf meinem Bett, während ich in ein Sweatshirt von Edward weinte.

Emmett war bereit, etwas zu zerstören, während Rosalie mich, wie früher schon so oft, in ihren Armen wiegte. Nachdem ich mich etwas beruhigt hatte, bat ich beide darum, Edward in Ruhe zu lassen. Was Emmett absolut nicht leicht fiel.

Rosalie und Alice waren es, die in den nächsten Tagen dafür sorgten, dass ich überhaupt das Bett verließ und etwas zu Essen in mich rein quälte. Dabei tat mir Alice sehr leid. Natürlich hatte ich sie aufgeklärt, dass Jake nur ein Freund von mir und glücklich liiert mit Paul war. Sie wollte am liebsten losfahren und Edward aufklären, doch auch sie bat ich darum, dass Edward und ich die Sache, wenn überhaupt, unter uns klärten.

An Schlaf war kaum zu denken, denn ich ging immer wieder die besagte Nacht durch. Immer wieder rief ich den Moment auf, als ich mit Jake tanzte und dann in Edwards niedergeschmettertes Gesicht sah. Ich überlegte, was diesen Moment vermieden hätte. Klar, hätte ich einfach nicht mit Jake tanzen sollen, aber er war nun mal einer meiner besten Freunde, welchen ich lange nicht gesehen hatte und sehr vermisste.

Mir kam auch immer wieder Mikes Grinsen ins Gedächtnis. Er muss Edward etwas erzählt haben, dass ihm sein Vertrauen in mich brach und in mir eine Welt zerstörte.

Jede Nacht, in der ich wach lag, hatte ich mein Handy in der Hand und wollte Edward anrufen und die Misere endlich aufklären. Aber jedes Mal, kurz bevor ich den grünen Hörer betätigen wollte, stach wieder dieser Schmerz in meine Brust. Ich war einfach immer noch zu verletzt, dass Edward mir so etwas zutrauen würde.

So stürzte ich mich mit allem, was ich hatte in meinen Job. Dieser gab mir wenigstens etwas das Gefühl von Glück. Zumal ich mich auch, durch Carlisles gelegentliche Abwesenheit, damit er bei Esme sein konnte, auch auf den anderen Stationen reinschnuppern konnte. Trotz der Misere mit Edward, überließ mir Carlisle immer mehr Verantwortung, was mich wenigstens im Beruf stärkte.

Aber das alles war nicht annähernd so schön, als zu verfolgen, wie Esme ihre kleine Millie gebar. Ich war auf dem Nachhauseweg, als sie mich anrief und schon in den Wehen war. Mit im Krankenwagen begleitete ich sie in die Klinik, hielt ihre Hand und redete ihr gut zu, da sie Angst hatte, ihr Kind zu verlieren, obwohl ihre komplette Schwangerschaft einfach perfekt verlief. Auch, dass die Geburt nun so plötzlich und schnell geschah. Wir waren wirklich kaum in der Klinik, Carlisle hatte gerade Esmes Seite eingenommen, als Millie Hope Cullen auf die Welt kam.

Es war wirklich etwas Wunderbares und Einzigartiges, in Esmes und Carlisles Gesichter zu schauen, als sie Millie in ihren Armen hielten. Sie waren so stolz, glücklich, aber auch erleichtert.

Als Esme etwas später auf ihrem Zimmer war, durfte ich das erste Mal das kleine Mädchen in den Armen halten. Alice war mittlerweile ebenfalls eingetroffen und war zum ersten Mal, seitdem ich sie kannte, so ruhig wie nie. Vor allem, als sie Millie in den Armen hielt.

Millie war wirklich ein Abbild ihrer Mutter, auch wenn sich jetzt schon das blonde Haar ihres Vaters zeigte. Ich war gespannt, welche Augenfarbe sich bei ihr entwickeln würde. Die blauen Augen von Carlisle würden das Mädchen nur noch hübscher machen, als sie es schon war.

Was ich in dem Moment völlig vergessen hatte, war, dass auch Edward ein Teil dieser Familie war und natürlich auch seine Schwester willkommen heißen würde, weshalb ich erschrak, als er plötzlich vor mir stand, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, was definitiv nicht sein bestes war.

Anscheinend hatte er, wie ich auch, schlaflose Nächte hinter sich. Was mir auch nicht entging, war sein Veilchen, was ihm Emmett verpasst hatte, nachdem er ihm auf die Nase schlug. Emmett bekam seine Abreibung von mir, denn auch, wenn Edward mich sehr verletzte, wollte ich nicht, dass Emmett sich so einmischte. Allerdings war ich auch erleichtert, dass es nicht schlimmer ausging, denn mein Bruder war sehr, sehr sauer.

Edward kam auf mich zu, oder vielmehr auf Millie und sofort wurde der Schmerz in meiner Brust wieder so stark. Schnell, aber vorsichtig, legte ich Millie in seine Arme und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Edward strahlte auf seine Schwester nieder, um dann ganz stolz zu seinen Eltern und Alice zu sehen.

In dem Moment wurde mir wieder mehr als klar, wie sehr ich ihn die letzten Tage doch vermisst hatte. Gerne hätte ich mir diesen tollen Moment ganz anders vorgestellt und nicht, wie jetzt, den Drang verspürt, zu flüchten, was ich auch tat.

Ich schaffte es kaum aus dem Zimmer, bis mir, wie so oft, die Tränen kamen und ich sie nicht aufhalten konnte. So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte ich den Lift zu erreichen, froh, dass ich in ihm alleine war. Bis die pixiehafte Schwester von Edward ihn aufhielt und hinein trat. Sie sagte nichts und nahm mich einfach in den Arm.

„Oh Bella", hörte ich ihre Stimme beben.

Auch sie nahm die ganze Sache sehr mit. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen, nicht nur, zwei Stühlen. Klar würde sie immer auf der Seite ihres Bruders stehen, aber Alice und ich waren mittlerweile wirklich zu besten Freunden zusammengewachsen. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass ihre große Liebe, mein bester Freund war.

„Warum klärst du es nicht einfach auf, Bella? Ich sehe doch, wie sehr du ihn noch liebst", flehte sie.

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht, weil ich ihn nicht mehr liebte, sondern weil ich es ihm nicht sagen konnte. Oder wollte? Ich war so durcheinander.

Gut, dass Alice gelernt hatte, mich in solchen Momenten nicht zu sehr zu drängen, weshalb sie mich wortlos einfach zu meinem Truck fuhr, der noch immer am Seitenstreifen des Highways stand.

Auf dem Weg zu meinem Apartment musste ich mich zusammenreißen, nicht ins Schluchzen auszubrechen. Es tat mir schon weh, es immer wieder runterzuschlucken. In der Dusche brach dann alles aus mir heraus. Ich saß am Boden, bis das warme Wasser alle war und ich zitternd in mein Schlafzimmer ging.

Ich wollte mich nur noch in meine Bettdecke einrollen und in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten, doch ich hatte Emmett und Rose versprochen, bei ihnen zu Abend zu essen. Und ich hatte ihnen schon die letzten Tage immer wieder abgesagt. Etwas Ablenkung täte vielleicht gut.

Leider bekam ich kaum etwas runter von Emmetts einzigem Gericht, was er kochen konnte und das war auch noch mein Lieblingsgericht. Spaghetti mit Emmetts ganz besonderer Soße. Schon allein die Geste ließ wieder Tränen in mir aufsteigen, da ich merkte, wie sehr Emmett mich aufheitern wollte.

Gegen neun Uhr wollte ich wieder fahren, aber Rosalie hatte einen anderen Plan. Keine Ahnung warum, wollte sie mir unbedingt nochmal zeigen, was sie alles für ihre Hochzeit geplant hatte, die nun endlich in zwei Monaten stattfinden sollte. Dabei würde ich sogar ihre Trauzeugin sein. Da ich vergeben war, fragte Emmett Jasper.

Ich konnte mich an diesem Abend allerdings nicht wirklich für sie freuen, da mich ihr Glück mit Emmett irgendwie an Edward erinnerte. An das, was wir mal hatten.

Gegen zehn Uhr ließ mich Rose endlich gewähren. Ich wollte mich nur noch in meinem Bett zusammenrollen.

Als ich aber mein Apartment aufschloss, wusste ich, dass ich so schnell nicht ins Bett käme. Es war erhellt von hunderten Kerzen. Überall waren Rosenblätter verteilt, die im Kerzenschein einen noch schöneren Glanz bekamen. Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich weiter in meine Wohnung, in Furcht, was mich noch erwartete. Natürlich ahnte ich, wer hinter dieser Sache steckte.

Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn in meinem Wohnzimmer, was noch durch viel mehr Kerzen erhellt wurde, stand Edward. Allerdings nicht der selbstsichere Edward, wie ich ihn kennengelernt hatte. Auch sein typisches Grinsen wurde von einer sorgenvollen, betretenen Miene ersetzt. In seinen Augen lag ein Glanz, der mich befürchten ließ, er würde gleich anfangen zu weinen.

„Edward? Was?", bekam ich nicht mehr hinaus.

Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, welche ich annahm und er zog mich an seine Seite. Wir saßen ein paar Minuten nebeneinander, in denen wir schwiegen und Edward meine Hand streichelte.

„Bella, ich… ich kann keine Worte finden, die beschreiben, wie dumm ich war. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht so einfach mit einem anderen Mann anbandeln würdest."

„Und das ist, was mich am meisten verletzte, Edward. Der Gedanke, dass du mir das zutrauen würdest."

„Gott, ich weiß Bella. Aber ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Als ich dich dort mit Jacob gesehen hatte, sah ich nur noch rot. Ihr saht so vertraut zueinander aus, als wäret ihr füreinander bestimmt. Du hast ihn so nah an dich herangelassen. Ich konnte sehen, dass er dein Herz berührte…"

„Das tat er Edward, weil er einer meiner besten Freund ist. Seitdem wir kleine Kinder waren", versuchte ich nicht zu ärgerlich zu wirken, denn ich sah, wie sehr Edward das alles mitnahm.

„Das weiß ich jetzt auch. Aber in der Situation und dann mit Mikes Worten, machte etwas in mir Klick, was ich nicht von mir kannte. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du mit Jacob glücklicher wärst, als mit mir", sagte er so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand.

„Und da liegst du falsch, Edward", sagte ich vehement und blickt zu ihm auf.

Mittlerweile konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten, was es mir nur noch schwerer machte, mir aber auch zeigte, wie sehr es ihm leid tat.

„Ich war noch nie so glücklich in meinem Leben, wie in der Zeit mit dir. Ich fühlte mich noch nie so befreit, wie in deiner Gegenwart. In deinen Armen fühlte ich mich so sicher wie nie. Ich vertraute dir mein Leben an. Meine Vergangenheit, wie meine Zukunft. Aber du scheinst mir nicht zu vertrauen", war ich es diesmal, die immer leiser wurde.

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Bella. Aber in diesen paar Minuten war ich nicht zurechnungsfähig. Das war nicht ich. Das war ein verbitterter Edward, der dachte, erneut von einer Frau verlassen zu werden. Dieser Verlustgedanke brach in mir etwas heraus, weshalb ich so reagierte. Bitte verzeih mir, Bella", zog er mich in seine Arme und schluchzte.

Längst waren meine Augen nicht mehr trocken und automatisch ließ ich meine Hände über seinen Rücken streichen.

Bis zu diesem Moment, war ich noch immer verärgert über Edward, aber als er erwähnte, dass er sich in dem Moment verlassen fühlte. Dass er wieder zusehen musste, wie er eine Frau verlor, auch wenn es unter anderen Umständen war, als bei Kate, sah ich es aus einem anderen Licht.

Ich war die erste Frau nach dem Tod von Kate, die er lieben konnte. Unsere Seelen waren sich so nah gekommen, dass der Schmerz für ihn unsagbar groß gewesen sein musste, als er mich mit Jacob sah, wie wir so vertraut miteinander tanzten.

„Es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte ich mich diesmal, woraufhin Edward unsere Umarmung löste und mich irritiert ansah.

„Bitte entschuldige dich nicht", wischte er mir Tränen von der Wange.

Ich tat es ihm gleich, was in ihm ein Grinsen auslöste, was ich so sehr vermisst hatte.

„Ich bin es, der sich immer wieder entschuldigen muss. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es für dich nur mich gibt, wie es für mich nur dich gibt. Ich liebe dich, Bella", hauchte er mit seiner samten Stimme, so intensiv, wie ich es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.

„Und ich liebe dich, Penny", schmiss ich mich wieder in seine Arme.

Edward verstärkte die Umarmung, als könnte er mich wieder verlieren. Dabei war ich so froh, wieder in seinen Armen zu sein. Auch wenn es sicher noch einiges zu besprechen gab, wollte ich nur noch eins.

Ich löste mich etwas aus seiner Umarmung und sah in sein Gesicht. Noch immer von Tränen bedeckt, schien die Erleichterung aus seinen Augen. Mein zweiter Blickfang waren allerdings seine Lippen, die ich die Woche über sehr vermisst hatte. Keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, kein Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

Edward musste das gleiche gedacht haben, denn im selben Moment wie ich, lehnte ich mich vor und presste meine Lippen auf seine. Und sofort waren wir wieder vereint. Ich weiß, es hört sich merkwürdig an, aber es fühlte sich so an, als wären wir eins.

Unser Kuss wurde heißer. Unsere Zungen waren schwer miteinander beschäftigt und unsere Hände wanderten am Körper des anderen wie wild auf und ab. Ich setzte mich rittlings auf Edward Schoß und spürte sofort seine Beule in der Hose. Aber ich war nicht weniger angetörnt und noch lange nicht gesättigt.

Seine Hände waren mir heute nicht genug. Ich wollte mehr.

„Schlafzimmer. Jetzt", stöhnte ich.

„Bella. Ich weiß nicht. So hatte ich mir unser erstes Mal nicht vorgestellt", sagte er außer Atem.

Ich sah ihn nur intensiv an und rutschte mehrmals auf seinem bedecktem besten Stück auf und ab, welches unter dem Stoff immer härter wurde. Mein Tun zeigte seine Wirkung, denn Edward stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen. Erneut attackierte ich seine Lippen, die mittlerweile geschwollen waren, dadurch aber noch küssbarer wurden.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Babe."

Oh wie liebte ich diese Worte, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich sie von ihm hörte. Plötzlich stand er auf, mit mir in seinen Armen, schlang ich meine Beine um seinen Körper.

„Spider-Monkey", löste er sich nur kurz von meinen Lippen, grinste und bewegte sich endlich Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Als könnte ich zerbrechen, legte er mich vorsichtig und ganz langsam auf dem Bett ab. Allerdings ging er dann wieder ganz stürmisch auf meine Lippen zu. Während wir uns küssten und Edward immer wieder seine bedeckte Erregung gegen mein empfindliches Zentrum drückte, fingen wir an, uns gegenzeitig auszuziehen.

Es war für mich nichts Neues, Edward nackt zu sehen. Und auch Edward hatte mich schon nackt in der Dusche gesehen, allerdings waren wir noch nie so heiß aufeinander. Er riss förmlich meinen BH von meinen Brüsten und liebkoste sie.

„Du bist so wunderschön…"

Mehr als ein Stöhnen bekam ich nicht heraus. Edward beugte sich vor und umschloss meinen Mund mit einem erneuten stürmischen Kuss. Ich schlang meine Arme um Edward und presste ihm mein Becken fester entgegen. Er sollte spüren, wie sehr ich ihn brauchte. Wir schauderten vor Ekstase bei dieser intensiven Berührung.

Edward löste sich von mir und schaute verträumt auf mich herunter. Ein magischer Anblick. Er legte beide Hände auf meine Brüste, welche meine Nippel schon zu voller Pracht erblühen ließen, was Edward sichtbare Freude bereitete.

Dann ließ er seine Hände langsam tiefer wandern und streichelte meinen Bauch. Diese samte Berührung und der Schmetterlings-Hauch eines Kusses ließen einen Schauder durch meinen Körper laufen.

Ich griff nach Edwards Kopf und begann durch sein wirres Haar zu streichen. Und ich sah, dass das eine Geste war, die Edward zu gerne liebte.

Edwards Küsse und Liebkosungen gingen immer tiefer. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich ab, die andere nestelte an meinem Slip. Ich spürte, wie meine Liebeshöhle immer heißer und feuchter wurde.

Plötzlich ließ Edward von mir ab und schaute mich an.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich außer Atem.

„Willst du das wirklich, Bella? Ich will dich zu nichts drängen und schon gar nicht, nachdem wir uns erst vertragen haben", war er wieder ernst.

„Kein zurück. Ich brauche dich, Edward. Ganz", sagte ich mit bebender Stimme.

Mit einem hungrigen Kuss, den ich genauso wild erwiderte, verschloss Edward wieder meinen Mund. Unsere Zungen liebkosten sich, während ich meine Beine um seine Hüften schlang. Wieder spürte ich Edwards Erregung gegen meinen Slip drücken, allerdings schloss ich die Augen, um das Gefühl noch intensiver zu spüren.

Seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen, um sie nur Sekunden später auf meine Brustwarzen zu legen. Heiß drückten die Lippen meinen Nippel zusammen und seine Zunge berührte sie leicht. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut und meine Hände streichelten wieder durch sein Haar und dann über seine Arme.

Leise stöhnte ich auf, als Edward von einer zur anderen Seite meiner Brüste wechselte. Ich spürte, wie ich immer erregter wurde. Die große Beule unter Edward Boxer Short drückte gegen meine feuchte Höhle und ich begann mein Becken hin und her zu bewegen. Edwards Mund verließ meine Brüste und wurde durch seine Hände ersetzt. Seine Lippen brannten eine feurige Spur aus Küssen und leichten Zungenberührungen meinen Bauch hinunter.

Enttäuscht spürte ich, wie sich Edwards Becken entfernte, doch die Liebkosungen, die dann folgten, ließen mich um so lauter aufstöhnen. Seine Lippen berührten meinen Slip leicht und er nahm ihn in den Mund und zog ihn nach unten.

Edward tauschte seinen Mund gegen seine Hände aus und riss mit einem Ruck meinen Slip herunter. Erregt spreizte ich meine Schenkel, soweit ich konnte. Seine Hand bewegte sich fast wie von selber und bedeckte meine Scheide. Dabei sah mir Edward wieder in die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich es wirklich wollte. Wenn er doch nur meine Gedanken lesen könnte, dann hätten wir das Vorspiel wahrscheinlich ausgelassen. Doch ich genoss es.

Leicht hob sich mein Becken ihm entgegen und Edward drückte mit seinem Zeigefinger leicht auf meine Schamlippen.

„Bitte, Edward", stöhnte ich laut.

Er stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Boxershorts. Ihn, da so vor mir zu sehen, wie Gott ihn schuf und noch viel mehr, erfüllte mein Zentrum mit erneuten Lustschüben. Es konnte mir jetzt kaum schnell genug gehen.

„Kondom?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Du weißt, ich nehm die Pille."

Ich wusste, dass er nur sicher gehen wollte. Beide hatten wir lange, lange keinen Sex, was irgendwelche Krankheiten ausschloss. Aber so war Edward nun mal und deshalb liebte ich ihn so sehr, dass er erst sicher gehen wollte, dass ich mir sicher sei.

„Komm schon", lockte ich ihn mit meinem Zeigefinger zu mir.

Sofort war er wieder auf dem Bett bei mir, in meinen sehnsüchtig ausgestreckten Armen. Meine Beine schlangen sich wieder um ihn und ich versuchte, ihn gierig auf mich zu ziehen.

Edward ließ sich ein kleines Stück ziehen, bis sein heißer Speer gegen mein Lustzentrum drückte. Dann hielt er inne. Er beobachtete mein ekstatisch verzücktes Gesicht einen Moment und drang dann langsam immer tiefer in mir ein. Ich fühlte, wie der pochende Liebesstab mich auszufüllen begann und stöhnte laut auf. Edward küsste mich wild und als er ganz in mich eingedrungen war, hielt er einen Moment inne. Dann zog er seinen heißen Hammer blitzschnell aus mir und begann erst langsam, dann aber immer schneller in mich einzudringen.

Ich hatte oft fantasiert, wie es wohl wäre, mit Edward Sex zu haben, aber in meinen kühnsten Träumen hatte ich so etwas nicht erwartet. Dieses Gefühl war nicht zu beschreiben. Noch nie hatte ich so etwas Wunderschönes erlebt, dabei hatten wir gerade mal angefangen.

Bei jedem Stoß riss ich meine Augen weit auf, so übermannte mich das Gefühl seines Liebesstabs in mir. Mein Becken warf sich den Stößen entgegen und meine Hände hatten sich um Edwards Hals gelegt. Meine Fingernägel zerkratzten seine Haut und mein lautes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Edwards Stöße wurden immer hektischer und mein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, genau wie Edwards, was mich noch mehr erregte.

Ich fühlte den Höhepunkt nahen. Auch Edward schien dem Nahe, denn seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen, als wenn er kämpfte, das schöne Gefühl noch lange anhalten zu können.

Edward wurde langsamer und legte eine Hand an meine Wange. Sein Augen glitzerten vor Erregung, aber sicher auch, weil er so übermannt von den Gefühlen war, denn ich fühlte nicht nur den Höhepunkt in mir aufsteigen, auch Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Tränen der Freude, denn ich fühlte mich so sicher und geborgen wie noch nie.

Es brauchte nur noch drei härtere Stöße und wir beide kamen mit einem Stöhnen zu unserem ersten gemeinsamen Höhepunkt. Als sich Edwards Augen wieder öffneten und sein Atem sich langsam beruhigte, ließ er sich vorsichtig auf mich nieder. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals und weinte leise, was mich völlig überwältigte und meinen Tränen nun freien Lauf ließ.

Bei jedem anderen Moment würde ich Edwards Reaktion sorgenvoll befragen, aber ich wusste, was in ihm vor ging, denn es ging mir genauso. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Körper und drückte ihn fester an mich, um jede Faser seines Körpers zu spüren.

So lagen wir bis unsere Tränen versiegt waren. Edward rutschte neben mich und beide legten wir uns auf die Seite und sahen uns an. Beide mit verweinten Augen, mussten wir uns dennoch anlächeln.

„Es war traumhaft, Bella. Danke, dass du mir dieses Erlebnis geschenkt hast und das du mir verziehen hast", legte er seine Hand auf meine Wange und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über meine Lippen.

„Ich muss mich auch bedanken, denn so etwas habe ich mit noch niemandem erlebt. Kein Mann hat mich je so geliebt, Edward", spürte ich, wie sich erneute Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten.

„Schsch, Babe. Wir können es schon bald wiederholen", grinste er mich an und ich grinste kess zurück.

Edward zog meine Bettdecke über uns, die längst zu Boden gerutscht war. Ich schmiegte mich eng an ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Und Edward zog mich noch fester an sich, als könnte er mich wieder verlieren, aber nichts auf der Welt könnte mich jetzt von ihm trennen.

Meine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und flatterten auf und zu, ich kämpfte dagegen an, denn ich wollte diesen Moment einfach nicht enden lassen.

„Schlaf jetzt, meine Bella. Wir können morgen auch noch reden", küsste er meine Stirn.

„Du gehst nicht?", fragte ich ihn mit kindlicher Stimme.

„Ich hatte dich eine Woche lang nicht in meinen Armen. Wir haben einiges nachzulassen. Ich brauche dich", bebte seine Stimme.

„Liebe dich, Penny", wurde ich immer schläfriger.

„Und ich liebe dich", legte er seine Lippen auf meine, bevor ich endgültig einschlief.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, musste ich zufrieden lächeln, da ich an letzte Nacht dachte. Aber genauso schnell verflog es, denn als ich mich wieder an Edward schmiegen wollte, war er nicht da.

Er blieb also doch nicht, obwohl er es versprochen hatte.

„Hey, was ist passiert?"

Erschrocken sah ich hoch. Da stand er doch, mein Edward. Nur in Boxershorts und einem Tablett in den Händen.

„Du… du warst nicht da und ich dachte du wärst….", brannten meine Augen.

„Hey, hey. Ich hab's dir doch versprochen", mahnte er, als er das Tablett voller Frühstücks-Utensilien auf meinem Schoss ablegte und sich neben mich setzte, aber nicht, ohne mir vorher einen innigen Kuss zu geben, der meine Sorge sofort verfliegen ließ.

Wir saßen beide ganz eng aneinander gekuschelt und genossen das leckere Frühstück. Mich wunderte es, was Edward aus meinem leeren Kühlschrank zaubern konnte. Aber Moment mal. Ich hatte definitiv keine Erdbeeren oder Kirschen. Und was ich gestern völlig verdrängt hatte, wie kam er überhaupt in meine Wohnung?

„So. Nun erklär mir mal, wie du das ganze geschafft hast und das ganze aufgeklärt wurde", befahl ich, nachdem Edward mir eine Erdbeere in den Mund schob.

In Edwards Gesicht schob sich wieder eine Dunkelheit der Traurigkeit. Er bereute es sehr und dazu brauchte ich keine Worte hören. Mittlerweile konnte ich seine Seite der Geschichte bestens verstehen, weshalb ich ihm längst verziehen hatte. Das Vertrauen mag einen kleinen Knacks bekommen haben, änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, wie sehr ich Edward liebte. Auch wenn ich es mir in der Zeit unserer Trennung immer wieder versuchte einzureden, dass ich ihn nicht vermisste, nicht liebte, nicht brauchte, war es genau das Gegenteil.

„Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich mir nie vorstellen, dass du so etwas machen könntest. Die ganze Zeit über, aber dann sah ich dich dort immer wieder mit Jacob tanzen und wie du an seiner Brust lagst", schluckte er schwer und ich sah wieder mal, wie sehr ihn es ihm weh tat, mich in solch einer Innigkeit mit einem anderen Mann gesehen zu haben.

„Ich verspreche dir, so weit wird es nie wieder kommen. Nur noch du darfst mit mir so tanzen", strich ich über seine Wange und brachte ihn zum Lächeln.

„Die letzten Tage wurde es mir immer mehr bewusst, dass ich die Szene zwischen dir und Jacob falsch gedeutet haben muss, denn selbst meine eigene Familie, die sonst immer zu mir hielt, war der Meinung, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe."

Ich sah ihn erschrocken an, denn das war das Letzte, was ich wollte, dass seine Familie sich gegen ihn wendete, wegen mir. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, drückte er seinen Finger auf meine Lippen.

„Ich hatte es verdient", grinste er schmerzhaft.

„Gestern, nachdem ich Millie besucht hatte, ging ich noch in den Park. Unseren Park, um etwas nachzudenken, als sich Jacob neben mich setzte. Er musste erst Paul rufen und ihn vor meinen Augen verschlingen, damit ich es endlich kapiere. Ich hätte in Betracht bringen müssen, dass er der Jake von früher war. So muss ich sogar sagen, dass Mike kaum gelogen hatte, nur etwas übertrieben. Na jedenfalls gab Jake mir deinen Haustürschlüssel…"

„Aber ich hab doch meinen. Der Einzige, der einen Schlüssel hat, ist… mein… Dad?", fragte ich regelrecht. Aber das hieße…!

„Genau. Jake hat den Schlüssel von Charlie. Glaub mir, ich war auch überrascht", lachte er.

„Wer hat noch damit zu tun?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Rose."

„Ich wusste es. Von wegen nochmal den ganzen Hochzeitskram durchgehen", murmelte ich.

Tatsächlich war ich verblüfft, dass ausgerechnet mein Vater und Rose Edward halfen. Beide waren ziemlich sauer auf ihn. Das zeigte aber auch wieder, dass sie erkannt hatten, wie wichtig mir Edward war, dass wir zusammen gehörten. Und sie wollten, dass sich unser Glück wieder fand. Ich muss beiden danken.

„Bist du ihnen böse?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Böse? Machst du Witze?", stellte ich schnell das Tablett beiseite und warf mich wieder in seine Arme.

Unsere Lippen fanden sich und erneut entflammte ein Feuer aus Lust. Wenn man einmal mit dem Sex anfing und wusste, wie schön dieser mit Edward war, konnte man nicht mehr aufhören. Wir kamen den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Bett, auch wenn ich es sicher bald bereuen würde, denn ausgerechnet heute, hatte ich eine 24-Stunden-Schicht. Deshalb fiel es mir auch furchtbar schwer, Edward zu verabschieden.

Er brachte mich sogar zur Klinik und würde mich in 24 Stunden wieder abholen. Ich schmollte, als er mir seinen Abschiedskuss gab.

„Ich schreib dir später eine SMS, wenn ich mich bei deinem Vater bedankt und mit Emmett gesprochen habe, OK? Wir sehen uns bald."

Noch einen kurzen Kuss und er war verschwunden. Ich stand wirklich ein paar Minuten vor der Klinik und sah in die Richtung, in die Edward gefahren war. Es kam mir regelrecht surreal vor, dass die letzten 24 Stunden stattgefunden hatten. Denn, noch kurz bevor ich gestern meine Wohnung betreten hatte, glaubte ich, nie wieder glücklich werden zu können und nun bin ich glücklicher denn je.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat ich das HBC. Die Notaufnahme war gut befüllt, was mich freute, denn das hieße, die Zeit würde schnell vorbei gehen. Als ich in die Umkleide trat, war dort auch schon Andrea, unsere Kinderärztin.

„Woah. Bella, was ist passiert? Du strahlst ja vor Glück", lachte sie, woraufhin ich nur grinste.

„Oh, lass mich raten. Mit Edward wieder alles in Ordnung?"

Andrea war eine der wenigen, der ich mich anvertraute, denn sie hätte auch Karriere als Psychiater machen können. Und sie ließ keine Ruhe.

Ich nickte heftig als Antwort und fand mich in ihren Armen wieder.

„Hach, ist das schön. Aber ich hatte dir ja gesagt, es kommt wieder alles in Ordnung."

Daraufhin lachte ich nur und zog mich um. Kaum, dass ich mir meinen Hosenbund zuschnürte, piepte auch schon unsere beiden Pieper. Die Arbeit begann.

Es wurde tatsächlich eine harte Nacht. Nachdem wir die Opfer eines größeren Verkehrsunfall versorgt hatten, kümmerten wir uns um die Patienten im Warteraum. Gegen vier Uhr morgens kam ich endlich zu einer Pause. Ich schnappte mir schnell mein Handy, ging in die leere Kantine und schnappte mir etwas Essbares, um dann Edwards tatsächlich angekommene SMS zu lesen.

‚_Hey, Schöne._

_Dein Dad hat sich gefreut und mir noch einmal die Leviten gelesen. ;)_

_Emmett, er wird noch etwas brauchen, um mir wieder zu vertrauen. _

_Er hat mich im Auge, redet aber schon wieder mehr mit mir._

_Und dich? Dich vermisse ich wahnsinnig. Und deine Lippen…._

_Lass die nächsten Stunden schnell vergehen._

_Ich liebe dich. Pass auf dich auf, Edward.'_

Ich war wieder den Tränen nahe, bei dieser SMS. Edward berührte mich immer wieder. Eine kurze SMS schrieb ich ihm zurück und schlang dieses Ding, was ein Sandwich sein sollte runter. Und schon bald rief wieder die Arbeit.

Gegen acht Uhr kamen die Leute der Frühschicht. Da mein Part in der Notaufnahme frei hatte, musste ich die 24-Stunden-Schicht machen. Als Rose durch die Tür kam, rannte ich auf sie zu und umarmte sie heftig.

„Uff. Dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Kleine", lachte Rose.

„Ich nehme an Edward hat es also nicht versaut", grinste sie zufrieden.

„Danke Rose", murmelte ich in ihre Schulter.

„Wofür? Das war alles Edward. Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal alles zur Hochzeit zeigen", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

„Was ist denn hier los?", hörte ich die Stimme meines Boss.

Als ich in die Richtung sah, waren dort nicht nur Carlisle, sondern auch Alice, Esme und Millie, die in den Armen ihrer Mommy selig schlief. Alice kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Als sie sich von mir löste, beäugte sie intensiv mein Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott. Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", quiekte sie, woraufhin Rose und ich nur lachen konnten, aber beide nickten, um Alice auch eine Antwort geben zu können.

„Gott sei Dank", hörte ich Esme und Carlisle gleichzeitig sagen.

„Zum Glück kam der Idiot endlich zum Verstand", meckerte sie.

„Alice. Ich war nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Außerdem haben Edward und ich die Sache abgehakt", musste ich an die vorletzte Nacht und den vergangen Tag denken.

Rose kannte mich zu gut und wusste, was dieser Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht bedeutete.

„Versöhnungssex ist doch was Feines, oder?", schlug sie mir auf die Schulter.

Natürlich lief ich rot an. Nicht nur, dass ich das von ihr nicht hören wollte, denn so sehr sich mein Bruder und Rose auch liebten, stritten sie auch zu gerne, was bedeutete… Okay, das reicht an Gedanken.

„So sehr wir uns ja für euch freuen, höre ich nicht so gerne über die nächtlichen Aktivitäten meines Sohnes", lachte Carlisle.

„Und Millie möchte auch endlich nach Hause", strahlte Esme, während Alice neben Rose erstarrte.

Ich ging auf Esme zu und betrachtete die kleine Millie. Sie war wirklich ein so schönes Baby.

„Darf die kleine Maus endlich nach Hause?", flüsterte ich.

Als wenn sie mich gehört hätte, breitete sich auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht ein Grinsen aus, was Esme und mich in Verzückung brachte.

„Ich denke, das war unser Wink zum Gehen", lachte Esme und umarmte mich mit einem Arm.

„Ich freue mich für euch", sagte sie leise in mein Ohr.

Auch Carlisle nahm mich kurz in den Arm.

„Mein Sohn kann froh sein, dass er zu Sinnen gekommen ist, sonst hätte ich ihm noch den Hintern versohlen müssen", lachte er.

Esme und Carlisle verabschiedeten sich noch von Rose und Alice und gingen dann Hand in Hand hinaus. Kaum zu glauben, dass zwischen den beiden fast zwanzig Jahre lagen. Man merkte ihnen den Unterschied nicht an.

Alice schaute mich noch immer geschockt an.

„Geht es dir gut, Alice?"

„Du… ihr habt wirklich? Ich kann es nicht glauben…", stotterte sie.

„Nun tu mal nicht so, als wenn du und Jasper noch ganz unschuldig wären", lachte Rose.

„Komm, Pixie. Wir müssen zum Dienst", nahm sie Alice am Arm, zog sie hinter sich her und zwinkerte mir erneut zu.

Ich dankte Rose mit einem Nicken, denn mir war nicht sehr angenehm, über mein Sexleben zu reden und schon gar nicht mitten in der Klinik. Kopfschüttelnd machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in die Notaufnahme, wo mich wieder zahlreiche Patienten erwarteten.

Gegen Abend war ich völlig kaputt. Zwar hatte ich ein kurzes Nickerchen halten können, aber mir steckten die Aktivitäten mit Edward noch mächtig in den Knochen. Deshalb war ich auch froh, als endlich meine Ablösung kam. Ich rannte regelrecht aus der Klinik.

Blieb aber abrupt stehen, als dort Edward stand und mich mit seinem schiefen Grinsen begrüßte. Ich ließ mich in seine Arme fallen und küsste ihn.

„Na komm. Ab nach Hause mit dir", küsste er meinen Hals und half mir in den Truck.

„Babe? Aufwachen", kicherte Edward.

„Oh", sagte ich, als ich merkte, dass ich eingeschlafen sein musste.

Edward schnallte mich ab, natürlich nicht ohne meine Lippen zu küssen, und half mir dann aus dem Truck, wo ich glatt ins Stolpern kam. Aber mein Retter in der Not war schon da und fing mich auf. Wir mussten beide lachen.

Um dies nicht noch einmal geschehen zu lassen, nahm Edward fest meine Hand in seine und führte mich zu meiner Wohnung. Ich konnte mich wirklich kaum noch wach halten, was Edward nicht missfiel und gleich Richtung Schlafzimmer brachte.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte ich, als ich merkte, dass ich gleich einschlafen würde und nicht mehr viel passieren würde.

„Schsch. Keine Sorge. Ich war es doch, der dich gestern davon abhielt zu schlafen", grinste er auf mich runter, während er mir half, mich auszuziehen.

„Schlafzeug?", fragte er.

Ich deutete auf ein Shirt, das über einem Stuhl hing. Edward erkannte es und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Zufrieden schlüpfte er es über meinen Kopf und gab mir einen Kuss, als ich wieder zum Vorschein kam.

„Willst du dich nicht ausziehen?", fragte ich, als er sich vollbekleidet neben mich legte.

„Hast du vergessen, Babe? Ich habe heute Nachtschicht."

Schmollend blickte ich ihn an, wollte ich doch die ganze Nacht in seinen Armen liegen. Doch Edward lachte nur und verschloss meinen Schmollmund mit seinen Lippen.

„Wenn du morgen früh nach Hause kommst, zaubere ich dir ein ordentliches Frühstück", versprach ich ihm.

„Darauf verlasse ich mich", freute er sich.

„Aber nun schlaf. Ich bleibe, bis du eingeschlafen bist", zog er mich in seine Arme und drückte mich an seine Brust.

„Danke", seufzte ich.

„Gute Nacht, Bell", spürte ich seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn und schlief zufrieden ein.

Irgendwann in der Nacht, wachte ich von einem Piepen auf. Bis ich richtig wach war und registrierte, was das für ein Piepen war, sah ich schon den Rauch und musste sofort husten, da er sich schon dicht in meinem Schlafzimmer ausgebreitet hatte.

Ich sprang auf und versuchte ins Wohnzimmer zu gelangen, um aus meiner Wohnung zu kommen, aber das stand schon komplett in Flammen. Wie sollte ich jetzt nur hier rauskommen? Der einzige Weg raus war durchs Wohnzimmer.

Panik stieg in mir auf, aber ich hatte keine Zeit, mich lange damit zu beschäftigen, da mir mittlerweile schon meine Lunge schmerzte und ich immer wieder husten musste. Ich wusste, dass ich schon eine gefährliche Rauchvergiftung hatte.

Das Feuer kam immer näher auf mich zu. Und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, dass nun auch mein Schlafzimmer in Flammen stand. Ich hörte mein Handy klingeln und kurz darauf auch mein Haustelefon, doch beide waren für mich nicht erreichbar.

Schnell flüchtete ich in mein Büro, wo zwar noch keine Flammen loderten, aber sich schon jede Menge Rauch bildete. Ich stürmte zum Fenster und versuchte es zu öffnen. Die einzige Chance, die ich noch sah, war es aus dem Fenster zu springen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher sämtliche Knochen brechen würde, wollte ich nicht verbrennen.

Aber dieses verdammte Fenster wollte nicht aufgehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich durch die Hitze irgendwas verbogen.

Meine Augen brannten, meine Lunge schmerzte, ich fühlte die heißen Flammen meine Haut erhitzen. Ich war nur noch am Husten, als ich zu Boden sackte. Dabei riss ich das Bild meiner Familie mit mir. Ich sah es mir noch einmal an, wie Emmett grinste und sich meine Eltern verliebt ansahen.

Würde ich sie etwa nie wieder sehen? Würde ich jetzt sterben?

Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich keine Luft mehr bekam, war Edward.

TBC

**A/N: Ich würde mich hier wirklich über ein paar Reviews sehr freuen. ;)**


	15. Feuer

**Feuer & Flamme**

**Edwards POV**

Als Bella in die Wohnung getreten war, dachte ich, mein Herz bleibt stehen. Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so aufgeregt. Denn sie hätte mich auch gut und gerne rausschmeißen können, ohne mich anzuhören, aber stattdessen ließ sie mich reden, warf immer mal wieder treffende Argumente ein, die mir immer mehr deuteten, wie sehr ich Bella weh getan hatte. Ihr Vetrauen zu mir musste ein paar Risse einstecken.

Aber dennoch verzieh sie mir. Der Versöhnungssex war von meiner Seite allerdings nicht geplant. So mochte ich es auch gar nicht nennen, denn es war mehr als das. Klar, waren unsere Gemüter aufgeheizt, aber beide wollten wir es. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Wie schon die vielen Zärtlichkeiten zuvor, war der Sex mit ihr atemberaubend. Ihr Körper wirkte unter mir noch schöner. Und als wir miteinander verbunden waren, wie ich es mir lange gewünscht hatte, war es, als hätte sich das letzte Puzzleteil gesetzt.

Als ich sie am Abend zur Klinik fuhr und ich danach zur Wache, war ich glücklicher denn je. Bella hatte mir verziehen, hatte den ganzen Tag den besten Sex meines Lebens und wusste, dass Bella mich liebte.

Aber dennoch gab es ein paar Dinge zu klären. Bei Bella mochte ich ein paar Vetrauenspunkte zurück gewonnen haben, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es auch ihr Vater und Bruder taten. Ich beschloss als erstes Charlie aufzusuchen, denn Emmett würde eine härtere Nuss zu knacken sein.

Ich klopfte an seinem Büro und ging hinein, als ich sein einfaches ‚Ja' hörte.

„Lieutenant. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", beäugte er mich komisch.

„Ich denke, du weißt, worum es geht", setzte ich mich auf einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Hat dir meine Tochter verziehen oder nicht?", kam er dann doch gleich zum Punkt.

Er schaute mich so erwartungsvoll an, dass ich nur grinsend nicken konnte. Er stand auf und lehnte sich vor mir an seinen Schreibtisch, sein Blick todernst. Plötzlich packte er mich hart an meiner Schulter und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Das ist gut mein Junge. Wirklich gut. Aber noch einmal so ein Ding, und ich werde meinen Sohn nicht aufhalten können, OK? Bella hat etwas solides verdient, dass sie langfristig glücklich macht. Kapiert?", stärkte er nochmal den Griff und ich glaubte, gleich würden meine Knochen brechen.

"Ich werde Bella glücklich machen, versprochen. Sie hat wirklich nichts anderes verdient, als pure Glückseligkeit. Und ich möchte, dass sie das mit mir erlebt", hielt ich seinem Blick stand.

Er starrte mich minutenlang an, als würde er in meinem Gesicht lesen wollen, ob ich die Wahrheit sagte. Als er seinen Griff löste und ich spürte, wie meine Schulter wieder durchblutet wurde, war ich erleichtert, als auch sein Blick weicher wurde.

"Ich glaube dir und freue mich wirklich, dass ihr wieder zueinander gefunden habt. Auch wenn es mir als Vater nicht leicht fällt, das zu sagen, aber ich bin froh, dass Bella so einen feinen Kerl wie dich kennengelernt hat."

Ich wäre fast aus meinem Stuhl gefallen als ich seine Worte hörte. Trotz meines blöden Verhaltens, vertraut er mir seine Tochter an.

"Mein Sohn wird dir allerdings nicht so schnell verzeihen", sah ich ein kleines Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

Jetzt, wo zwischen mir und Bella alles wieder in Ordnung war, hatte er Vergnügen daran, mich zu quälen.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist er im Kraftraum", unterdrückte er ein Lachen.

„Dann mal auf in die Höhle des Löwen", murmelte ich vor mir her, als ich aufstand.

„Viel Glück. Du wirst es brauchen", schlug er mir auf die Schulter.

Ich hatte die Tür noch nicht mal ganz geschlossen, als ich sein Gelächter hörte. Auch wenn es mich nicht gerade mutig stimmte, war ich erleichtert, dass ich mit Charlie wieder im Reinen war. Das würde die Arbeit hier in der Wache gleich weniger belasten. Wenn Emmett jetzt noch genauso reagierte, wie sein Vater, wäre es perfekt.

Aber ich kannte Emmett mittlerweile sehr gut, um zu wissen, dass er es mir definitiv nicht leicht machen würde. Schon allein, um seinen Spaß zu haben.

Wie sein Vater sagte, fand ich Emmett im Kraftraum. Allein. Denn nicht nur ich wurde in den letzten Tagen gemieden, auch Emmett. Nicht, weil sie wie auf mich sauer waren. Nein, durch das Leid seiner Schwester war Emmett unausstehlich und wirkte angespannt, flippte beim falschen Wort schnell aus. Die armen Anfänger mussten darunter leiden.

Emmett hing an der Klimmzugstange und hievte sich wie ein Tier immer wieder hoch. Mit seinen Muskeln wirkte er gleich noch mehr angst einflößend. Ich setzte mich auf die Hantelbank und stemmte ein paar Gewichte, mein Blick schweifte aber immer wieder zu Emmett. Ich war mir sicher, dass er mich längst wahrgenommen hatte.

Noch einmal zog er sich hoch und ließ dann ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel boachtete ich, was seine nächstes Gerät sein würde. Ich schluckte schwer, als er aus einem Schrank Boxhandschuhe holte und auf mich zu kam. Er drückte mir ein Paar gegen meinen Bauch, zog sich selbst eines über. Ohne ein Wort ging er zum Sandsack und hielt ihn für mich fest. So nahm ich an, dass ich anfangen sollte, draufzuschlagen.

Also begann ich, wenn auch etwas zaghaft. Ich wollte ihn nicht provozieren.

"Härter" , schrie er mich plötzlich an.

Und um ihn nicht zu verärgern, tat ich es auch. Wie an dem Tag nach dem Vorfall in dem Club. Nur diesmal war die Wut, die ich raus ließ, die auf mich. Dann auf Mike und wieder auf mich. Wie konnte ich dem Idioten nur so glauben? Jacob wollte nichts mehr von Bella und diese nichts von ihm. Wieder sehe ich Bellas verletztes Gesicht vor meinen Augen und werde noch wütender. Nur einmal schaue ich zu Emmett und entdecke ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

"Nun ich", hielt er sich weiter kurz.

Wir wechselten die Positionen. Als ich dann wieder in sein Gesicht sah, wurde mir angst und bange. Wieder dieser wütende Ausdruck. Kurz darauf spürte ich es auch. Nicht, weil ich zum dritten Mal eine von ihm verpasst bekam, sondern weil er den Sandsack vermöbelte und ich ihn kaum gehalten bekam. Er zeigte eine Bissigkeit, die mich vermuten ließ, dass diese Wut in ihm nicht nur wegen mir war.

Ich kannte Emmett mittlerweile so gut, dass ich wusste, wie wichtig ihm Familie war und besonders seine Schwester. Wenn sie litt, leidete er mit. Sie musste in ihrem Leben schon so viel durchmachen, wie ich es niemand anderem wünschte. Gut, Mike vielleicht.

Abrupt nahmen die Schläge ein Ende. Emmetts Arme senkten sich nach unten, genau wie sein Kopf. Die Handschuhe schmiss er in eine Ecke und rutsche an einer Wand zu Boden. Seinen Kopf vergrub er in seinen Händen. Diese Reaktion überforderte mich. Ich kannte nur den starken Emmett, dem nichts so schnell runter reißen konnte. Doch Bella war sein wunder Punkt.

„Tu ihr das nie wieder an. Bitte. Ich kann meine Schwester nicht wieder so leiden sehen", blickte er ins Nichts.

„Ich weiß, ich hab es schon mal versprochen. Doch diesmal kannst du mir vertrauen. So etwas, wie in dieser Nacht, wird nie wieder passieren. Ich war nicht ich selbst, weshalb ich völlig falsche Schlüsse zog. "

„Ich will dir vertrauen, Mann. Du bist für mich nicht nur ein Kollege geworden. Ein sehr guter Freund, weshalb ich das erste Mal mit Bella übereinstimmte, was ihre Männerwahl betraf", schnaubte er belustigt.

„Und dann haust du so einen Bock raus, Alter", wurde er wieder ernst.

„Dir ist bewusst, sollte so etwas je wieder passieren, du ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise erneut so weh tust, muss ich dich umbringen", sagte er todernst.

Wie in einem Horrorfilm blickte er auf und sah mich an, als würde er mich wirklich gleich umbringen wollen. Als ich plötzlich ein Grübchen entdecke und er daraufhin losprustete.

„Oh Eddie. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen", lachte er weiter.

„Nein, im Ernst, Edward. Ich war mir fast sicher, du würdest das wieder hinkriegen. Du bist einer von den Guten", klopfte er mir auf die Schulter. Mir wurde schwindelig von Emmetts hin und her.

„Heißt aber nicht, dass ich dir so schnell verzeihen kann", stützte er sich auf mir ab, um aufzustehen.

Er streckte mir seine Hand aus, welche ich zögerlich annahm. Bei Emmett wusste man nie, was er vorhatte.

„Danke, Em. Ich habe es Bella gesagt und sage es dir auch, dass ich es eigentlich nicht verdient habe, dass ihr mir verzeiht…"

„Und da liegst du falsch, Edward. Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Und du hast in deinem Leben nicht weniger durchmachen müssen als Bella. Wahrscheinlich wird es immer mal wieder holprig werden. Aber ich kenne meine Schwester sehr gut. Und so, wie sie dich anschaut, wie sie dich die letzten Tage vermisst hat und die Tatsache, dass sie dir verziehen hat, zeigt mir, wie wichtig du ihr bist. Da du endlich derjenige bist, der sie glücklich macht. Also tu es und denk nicht zu viel an die Vergangenheit."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich stehen.

Zu sagen, ich wäre perplex, wäre untertrieben. Aber so war Emmett nun mal. Und ich würde ihn nicht ändern wollen. Schon witzig. In seiner Art ähnelte er Bella kein bisschen.

Die Schicht verlief ruhig und angenehmer, als die der letzten Woche, denn Emmett redete wieder mehr mit mir, als seine paar Kommandos. Die Atmosphäre war auch eine ganz andere. Ich nahm es mit einem Lächeln hin, dass Mike genervt davon war, weil Emmett und ich wieder miteinander redeten. Und als Ben mich fragte, ob mit Bella wieder alles in Ordnung sei und ich mit dem Kopf nickte, hörte ich Mikes Zähne knirschen.

Ich hatte überlegt, ihn mir vorzuknöpfen, aber ich wollte mich nicht darauf hinablassen. Zumal ich ihn einfach nicht hätte glauben dürfen. Sein Gesicht war mir, nach Bens Frage, genüge.

Nach meiner Schicht ging ich mit Emmett und ein paar Jungs frühstücken. Es war mal ganz angenehm mit den Jungs auch außerhalb der Wache etwas zu machen, auch wenn es nur ein Frühstück war. Emmett grinste nur, als ich ihm berichtete, dass ich Bella, kurz bevor unsere nächste Nachtschicht beginnt, von der Arbeit abholen würde.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, ging etwas durch das Haus, was ich das letzte Mal gehört hatte, als Kate mit Abby aus der Klinik kam. Aber anders als sonst, zauberte dieser Gedanke ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und nicht diesen verdammten Schmerz. Ich ging ins Haus, wo Carlisle eine schreiende Millie versuchte in seinen Armen, durch leichtes Wippen, zu beruhigen.

„Na Millie. Machst du deinem Daddy ordentlich Dampf?", deutete ich Carlisle, sie mir mal zu reichen.

Nun versuchte ich, sie in meinen Armen zu wiegen, doch sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Ich ahnte, weshalb sie so quäkelte und schnappte mir die Decke, mit ihrem Namen drauf, die meine Großmutter für sie gestrickt hatte. Carlisle half mir, sie um Millie zu legen. Ihr Köpfchen ruhte an meiner Brust und langsam beruhigte sie sich.

Sie blickte zu mir hoch, mit ihren stahlblauen Augen. Millie war einfach ein verdammt wunderhübsches Baby.

„Du hast nichts verlernt, mein Sohn", lächelte Carlisle mich an.

„Du bist dagegen wohl schon eingerostet", lachte ich.

„Du…", hob er gespielt die Hand.

„Hey. Erst will ich meine Tochter haben, dann darfst du ihn hauen", kam Esme zu uns.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln nahm sie mir Millie ab und legte sie, wie ich es tat, an ihre Brust. Millie vermisste einfach die Wärme, die sie neun Monate lang im Bauch von ihrer Mutter verspürt hatte. Esme strich ihrer Tochter liebevoll über ihre blonden Haare und setzte einen Kuss hinterher.

Ich konnte bei diesem Anblick nur grinsen. Lange mussten die beiden auf diesen Moment warten. Und nun können wir es alle noch gar nicht so richtig glauben, dass Millie da war. Und das Beste war, dass ich auch Bella zurückerobert hatte.

„Hattest du gestern deinen Spaß?", fragte mich Carlisle mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was nichts Gutes bedeutete.

„Carlisle!", schimpfte Esme.

„OK. Ich geh schlafen", gab ich Esme und Millie noch einen Kuss und flüchtete auf mein Zimmer, dass Gelächter meiner Eltern noch bestens zu hören. Sie mussten also noch auf Bella getroffen sein.

Ich duschte fix und legte mich in mein Bett, um etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Aber diesmal kreiste so einiges in meinen Gedanken. Das Gespräch mit Emmett, dann natürlich die gemeinsamen Stunden mit Bella. Zeitweise konnte ich es immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir miteinander geschlafen hatten. Und das nicht nur einmal. Jedes Mal war schöner als das andere.

Es fühlte sich so natürlich an. Als gehörte es schon immer zu meinem Leben dazu, dennoch etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich war jetzt schon voller Vorfreude auf unseren nächsten Kuss.

Bei diesem Gedanken an einen Kuss mit Bella, musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, zeigte die Uhr schon späten Nachmittag an. Auch mich holten die Aktivitäten mit Bella, die Schicht und meine Boxeinlage mit Emmett ein. So lange hatte ich ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Aber ich fühlte mich frisch und erholt.

Viel Zeit blieb mir nicht mehr, weshalb ich mich rasch rasierte, mich anzog und schnell zum HMC fuhr. Es dauerte nicht lange, als Bella hinaus und auf mich zu kam. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber die Müdigkeit war ihr deutlich anzusehen.

Es fiel mir wirklich schwer, sie nur mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen, denn ich war hungrig nach mehr. Und als sie dann so einen niedlichen Schmollmund zog, als ich ihr sagte, dass ich leider nicht neben ihr einschlafen kann, war ich drauf und dran, mich krank zu melden. Aber das war dann doch nicht meine Art.

Ich sah ihr noch ein wenig beim Schlafen zu, wie sich ihr Gesicht völlig entspannte, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ein zärtlicher Kuss musste genügen und ich ging vorsichtig aus ihrer Wohnung. Machte dabei überall das Licht aus und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Pfeifend und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, fuhr ich zur Wache. Ich glaube, nichts, selbst Mike, konnte mir heute nicht die Laune verderben. Emmett war ebenfalls so gut gelaunt, als ich ankam.

„Hier", drückte er mir einen Umschlag in die Hand.

„Rose wollte es unbedingt ganz offiziell machen, mit Einladung und so", rollte er die Augen.

Schnell öffnete ich den Umschlag, nicht wissend, was er meinte. Aber als ich las, dass es eine Einladung zu seiner Hochzeit war, für meine ganze Familie, grinste ich wieder.

„Danke, Em. Wir kommen natürlich gerne", klopfte ich auf seine Schulter.

Die Nacht war ruhig. So ruhig, dass wir uns damit die Zeit vertrieben, unsere Maschinen auf Hochglanz zu bringen. Wir witzelten herum, schlugen uns mit den Tüchern und hofften endlich auf einen Einsatz.

Als endlich das erlösende Ringen des Alarms kam, bildete sich auf unsere aller Gesichter ein Lächeln.

„_Zug 17, 23 und 28. Leiter 17 und 23. Bataillon 11. Fahren sie umgehend die 3310 East Spring Street. Großbrand in einem Apartment Komplex. Weitere Informationen erhalten sie vor Ort."_

Für einen Moment stand alles. Man hörte nur die schweren Atemzüge der Kollegen. Emmetts Gesicht wurde kreidebleich, selbst Mike sah besorgt aus. Wir sprangen erst aus unserer Trance, als wir die Bürotür vom Chief knallen hörten. Charlie kam an der Rutschstange herunter, und das erste Mal seit langer Zeit schlüpfte er in seine Einsatzkleidung.

Mittlerweile waren wir alle in unseren Einsatzsachen und sprangen auf unsere entsprechenden Züge. Charlie, wie nicht anders erwartet, zu Emmett und mir.

Ich kann das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, als ich Bellas Adresse hörte. So viele Emotionen auf einmal zogen durch meinen Körper. Panik war natürlich das Erste. Mir sprangen Bilder im Kopf herum, wie Bella im Feuer um Hilfe schrie, weinte und nach Luft schnappte.

Und als wir uns Bellas Wohnung näherten schossen Erinnerungen in mir hoch, wie ich zum Einsatzort fuhr, wo Kate und Bree verunglückten. Die gleichen Gefühle stiegen in mir hoch. Nur diesmal viel schlimmer.

_Nicht noch einmal. Nicht noch einmal, _ratterte es immer wieder durch meinen Kopf.

Dass wir Bella nicht erreichen konnten, machte es nicht besser. Ich versuchte mich daran festzuhalten, dass sie längst aus ihrer Wohnung raus war und schon vor der Tür auf uns wartete. Aber als wir in ihre Straße bogen, ahnte ich, dass wir dieses Glück nicht hatten.

Gleichzeitig mit unserer Wache, trafen Züge einer anderen Wache ein. Und von weitem hörte ich noch weitere Sirenen. Mit einem Blick zum Apartment-Komplex wurde mir auch klar, warum. Das Feuer hatte sich vom Erdgeschoss längst bis in die erste Etage, wo Bella wohnte, durchgekämpft.

Das Bella noch in diesem Gebäude sein sollte, drehte mir den Magen um. Ich glaubte, mich wirklich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Mir blieb die Luft weg, als ich ausstieg und sofort nach Bella Ausschau hielt, sie aber nicht entdeckte. Charlie und Emmett taten es mir gleich, mit demselben Ergebnis.

Während Charlie zum Chief der anderen Wache lief, schauten Emmett und ich uns an. Wir wussten beide, was unsere Aufgabe war. Wir wussten auch, dass, wie wir sie gleich ausführen würden, nicht die war, wie wir sie gelernt hatten.

Aber es war mir egal, ob ich meinen Job aufs Spiel setzen würde, wenn ich damit Bella retten könnte. Wir schnappten uns unsere Ausrüstung und liefen los. Ich hörte noch Charlie nach uns rufen, aber nichts hätte uns jetzt aufhalten können. Das wusste auch Charlie, weshalb mich nicht wunderte, was Sekunden später durch den Funk ging.

„Findet sie Jungs. Holt mein Mädchen da raus", schluckte er, verständlich, schwer.

Es war schwer, in die erste Etage zu kommen, da das Erdgeschoss völlig in Flammen stand. Das Feuer musste in der Wohnung unter Bella ausgebrochen sein und hatte sich durch die dünnen Wände schnell verbreitet.

Erneut stockte mir der Atem, als wir vor Bellas Tür standen, zumindest, was davon noch übrig war.

„Ich such im Schlafzimmer. Du Bad und Wohnzimmer", befahl Emmett.

„OK", brachte ich kaum raus.

Ich suchte alles ab, auch unter der umgekippten Schrankwand, die bald nur noch Kohle war. Aber keine Bella war zu finden. Im Badezimmer tobten die Flammen. Wenn sie dort drin gewesen wäre, hätte sie keine Chance gehabt. Aber auch hier war sie nicht. Als ich wieder raus kam, begegnete ich Emmett, seine Augen panisch weit aufgerissen.

„Im Schlafzimmer ist sie nicht", war er außer Atem.

„Bad und Wohnzimmer ist sie auch nicht."

„Büro", riefen wir gleichzeitig.

Nur Sekunden später hörten wir ein Rumpeln, als wenn etwas eingestürzt wäre. Meine Knie wurden weich, als ich bemerkte, dass dieses Geräusch aus der Richtung von Bellas Büro kam.

Emmett und ich rannten zur Tür, die einen Spalt geöffnet war, wir aber dennoch nicht reinkamen, da Geröll die Tür versperrten.

„BELLA!", schrie ich, wobei ich mir meine Atemschutzmaske kurz abgenommen hatte.

Selbst bei nur diesen kurzen Moment, stach mir der Rauch in der Lunge. Und Bella war dem viel länger und viel zu lange ausgesetzt.

„Auf Drei", meinte Emmett und deutete mir, dass wir die Tür aufstemmen sollten.

Emmett zählte runter und mit gemeinsamer Kraft bekamen wir die Tür weit genug auf, dass wir hindurch konnten. Die halbe Decke war herunter gekommen.

Mein panischer Blick ging durch den Raum und für einen winzigen Moment glaubte ich daran, dass sie doch nicht in ihrer Wohnung war, als ich ihr Bein unter den Trümmern der Decke entdeckte.

„Oh nein", schluchzte ich.

Emmett drehte sich daraufhin um und folgte meinem Blick.

„Nein, nein. Das darf nicht sein", brach seine Stimme.

Sofort begannen wir die Trümmerteile Stück für Stück von ihr zu sammeln, nebenbei versuchte Emmett zu berichten, dass wir sie gefunden hatten, doch er war genau so angeschlagen wie ich. Meine Energie ging langsam zu ende, aber ich wurde nicht langsamer beim Graben.

Als sie endlich frei war, wollte ich nur noch schreien und zu Boden sinken, beim Anblick ihres gebrochenen Körpers. Ich fühlte ihren Puls und merkte, dass er nur sehr schwach war, aber was mir den Rest gab, war, als ich sah, dass sich ihr Brustkorb nicht bewegte. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, legte ich meine Wange vor ihrem Mund, doch ich fühlte nichts, kein Lüftchen Atem kam aus ihrem zartem Mund.

„Sie atmet nicht", brüllte ich und riss mir die Maske vom Gesicht.

Gerade, als ich beginnen wollte, sie zu beatmen, stürzte der Rest der Decke ein. Ich beugte mich schützend über Bella, um sie vor weiteren Trümmern zu schützen.

„Wir müssen hier raus", schrie Emmett und ergriff meine Schulter.

Mir wurde die Notlage bewusst, als um uns herum nur noch Flammen zu sehen waren. Schnell stülpte ich Bella meine Maske übers Gesicht, in der Hoffnung, der Sauerstoff würde ihr helfen, und hievte sie in meine Arme.

Es bedurfte zwischen Emmett und mir keine weiteren Kommandos. Er sorgte dafür, dass unser Weg frei wurde, was nicht sehr leicht war, da wir vom Feuer umzingelt waren.

Für einen Moment sah ich zu Bella herunter. Ihre Lippen waren blau, ihre Haut von der Hitze gerötet, auf der Stirn hatte sie eine klaffende Platzwunde, aus der noch immer Blut lief. Auch aus ihrem Ohr lief Blut und ließ mich nichts Gutes erahnen.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht. Hörst du? Nicht, wo ich endlich wieder glücklich bin. Verlass mich nicht, Bella."

Kaum hatte ich die Worte gesagt, musste ich husten, da der Rauch meiner Lunge nicht gut tat. Aber ich ignorierte es, denn wichtiger war es, Bella hier raus zu bekommen.

„Mist", hörte ich Emmett, als wir die Treppe hinunterlaufen wollten.

Diese war völlig in Flammen. Dort war kein Durchkommen. Wir wollten gerade kehrt machen, um übers Dach hinaus zu kommen, als wir unseren Namen hörten.

„SWAN! CULLEN! Wo seid ihr?", erkannte ich Bens Stimme, am unteren Ende der Treppe.

„Wir sind hier! Die Treppe hoch", schrie Emmett.

„Achtung!", war es diesmal Paul.

Eine Sekunde später bekamen wir Wasser ins Gesicht, allerdings nur Spritzer. Der Hauptstrahl kämpfte gegen die Flammen. Ich konnte nun auch Paul und Mike ausmachen, die den Schlauch hielten. Ben war dabei, das brennende Geländer zur Seite zu reißen. Kaum war der Weg ein wenig frei, folgte ich Emmett die Treppe hinunter, die nicht mehr sehr stabil wirkte. Dies wurde mir bestätigt, da kaum, dass ich die letzte Stufe nahm, die ganze Treppe zusammenbrach.

„Schnell raus hier, bevor das ganze Gebäude in sich zusammenfällt", rief Ben, der unter den Flammen, trotz über Funk, kaum zu hören war.

Alle drei schauten besorgt auf Bella nieder, als ich an ihnen vorbeilief.

„Verdammt", hörte ich Mike wüten. Und zum ersten Mal sah ich menschliche Emotionen in ihm.

Aber darauf konnte ich jetzt nicht weiter achten. Wichtig war die bewusstlose Frau in meinen Armen, die Liebe, die mich wieder zum Leben erweckte. Nun war sie es, die wieder zum Leben erweckt werden musste.

„Bella", machte ich Charlies panische Stimme aus.

Ich rannte mit ihr Richtung der Krankenwagen, wo mir die Sanitäter und Charlie entgegengelaufen kamen. Emmett blieb mir auf den Fersen.

„Oh Gott", schluckte Charlie schwer. Ich sah kurz zu ihm hoch, als ich Bella auf der Trage ablegte und sah in seinen Augen Tränen schwimmen.

„Sie atmet nicht mehr", sagte Emmett dem Notarzt, der gerade eingetroffen war.

„Auf ihr lagen so viele Trümmer. Sie… sie könnte sich auch den Rücken verletzt haben", brachte Emmett kaum raus.

Wir wussten zu gut, was solche Verletzungen anrichten konnten. Aber erstmal musste Bella überhaupt überleben.

„Edward?", sprach mich Charlie an.

Tränen rannen über meine Wangen, die ganz bestimmt nicht nur davon rührten, dass meine Augen vom Feuer brannten.

„Du musst sie loslassen, damit sie ihr helfen können."

Da bemerkte ich, dass ich sie noch immer festhielt und einfach nicht loslassen konnte. Aber ich musste, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel. Ich stellte mich zwischen Charlie und Emmett und beobachtete mit ihnen, wie die Sanitäter und der Arzt, der Bella aus der Klinik gut kannte, versorgten.

Wir mussten mit ansehen, wie sie sie intubierten, ihr eine Halsstütze anlegten und einen Zugang legten. Es war mir ein Graus so hilflos da zu stehen und nichts machen zu können.

„Wir können", sagte der Arzt zu einem der männlichen Sanitäter.

Als dieser raussprang, sah er uns mitfühlend und fragend an.

„Wer von ihnen fährt mit?"

Natürlich wollte ich, war mir aber sicher, dass Charlie als Vater mitfahren würde. Um so verwunderter war ich, als dieser mich Richtung Krankenwagen schob.

„Geh schon. Sie braucht dich jetzt mehr als uns. Wir kommen nach. Pass… pass auf sie auf, OK?", verzog er schmerzvoll das Gesicht und eine Träne lief seine Wange hinab.

„Mach ich, Chief."

Ich nickte den beiden zu und sprang in den Wagen. Mein Blick ging sofort wieder auf Bellas Gesicht, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihre Augen öffnen, mich anlächeln und mir damit deuten, dass alles in Ordnung werden würde. Aber dies passierte nur in Märchen. Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, in einer Tragödie zu leben.

Der Arzt und der Sanitäter kümmerten sich weiter um Bella. Sie versorgten notdürftig ihre Wunde am Kopf und die Verbrennungen an ihren Händen und Füßen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Bella noch in ihrem Schlafzeug war, welches ich ihr übergezogen hatte. Die Erinnerung daran machte mich fertig, wie glücklich wir in dem Moment noch waren. Was würde ich nicht alles dafür geben, jetzt ihren Schmollmund zu sehen. Und diesmal würde ich sie nicht alleine lassen, sondern mit ihr ins Bett steigen und sie in meine Arme schließen.

„Wieso blutet sie aus dem Ohr?", fragte ich, als der Arzt es sich anschaute.

„Es könnte durch ihre Kopfverletzung sein, aber auch eine Möglichkeit wäre, dass ihr Trommelfell geplatzt ist", antwortete er mir.

Er zog ein Instrument aus einem Schrank und schaute damit in ihr Ohr.

„Sieht böse aus, aber nichts Irreparables", murmelte er.

Sein Gesicht war nicht sehr überzeugend und baute mich nicht wirklich auf. Der Sanitäter hatte Bella mittlerweile an ein EKG angeschlossen, welches uns deutlich zeigte, wie schwach Bellas Herz nur schlug. Der Arzt reagierte daraufhin und spritze ihr etwas Adrenalin. Aber das kam anscheinend zu spät, denn plötzlich kam nur noch ein anhaltender Ton vom EKG und eine lang gezogene Linie war auf dem Monitor zu sehen.

„Shit", schrie er auf.

‚_Nein, nein, nein', _ging es mir immer wieder durch den Kopf. Nicht noch einmal. Ich konnte nicht wieder eine Liebe verlieren.

Ich musste mit ansehen, wie die beiden versuchten, Bellas Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Der Arzt nahm sich den Defibrillator, während der Sanitäter Bella irgendetwas spritzte. Ich hatte nicht gehört, was, denn meine Ohren rauschten, als stünde ich in einem Sturm. So fühlte ich mich auch, als ich sah, wie Bellas Oberkörper nach oben zuckte, nachdem der Arzt Bellas Herz einen Elektroschock verpasste.

Aber noch immer passierte nichts. Wieder setzte er die Elektroden an Bellas Brust an. Doch als sich diesmal ihr Körper senkte, piepte das EKG.

„Wir haben sie wieder", sagte der Arzt.

Mir wurde ganz übel bei dem Gedanken, dass Bella gerade für ein paar Sekunden tot war. Tot, wie Kate und Bree. Ich hatte sie verloren.

„Bitte kämpf weiter, Bella. Ich brauch dich so sehr", flehte ich verzweifelt.

„Wir sind da", hörte ich den Sanitäter kaum.

Die Türen des Krankenwagens sprangen auf, wo uns schon einige Leute erwarteten. Auch das blonde Haar meines Vaters erkannte ich.

„Woher…?", fragte ich, denn eigentlich müsste er zu Hause sein und schlafen. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht.

„Einer deiner Kollegen muss Rosalie Hale angerufen haben und diese hat Alice angerufen. Ich musste kommen."

Ich dankte ihm mit einen Nicken. Nicht, dass ich den anderen Ärzten nicht vertraute, aber dass Bella in Carlisles Händen war, beruhigte mich ein wenig. Dennoch war ich mehr als besorgt, denn meine Freundin wurde noch immer durch einen Schlauch beatmet. Und ob ihr Rücken oder Kopf schlimmere Verletzungen abbekommen hatten, war längst nicht raus.

Der Arzt, den Carlisle mit Tim ansprach, berichtete Carlisle und den anderen Ärzte den Stand der Lage. Als er erwähnte, dass Bellas Herz für zwei Minuten aussetzte, sah mich Carlisle mitfühlend an. Es war der gleiche Blick, wie damals, als Kate gestorben war. Doch diesmal schimmerte Hoffnung in seinen Augen. Er würde Bella so schnell nicht aufgeben.

Wir waren mittlerweile im Krankenhaus. Und es war, als hätte jemand auf lautlos gestellt, denn es war so leise, als wir durch die Notaufnahme gingen. Alle Ärzte und Krankenschwestern starrten auf Bella in Schock und Trauer. Bella war nicht einfach nur eine Ärztin in diesem Krankenhaus. Alice hatte mir oft genug erzählt, was viele Krankenschwestern und Ärzte von Bella berichteten. Sie berührte nicht nur mein Herz, auch das ihrer Mitmenschen.

Als sie Bella in den Traumaraum schoben, stoppte mich Carlisle.

„Bitte, Dad. Ich muss bei ihr bleiben", flehte ich.

„Dass geht nicht, mein Sohn. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es so gut für dich wäre. Wir werden alles für sie tun", griff er in meinen Nacken.

Das hatte er schon früher, als ich noch ein Kind war, gemacht. Damit konnte er mich immer beruhigen. Dennoch brach es aus mir raus.

„Bitte, Dad. Du musst sie retten."

Diesmal packte er mein Gesicht in beide Hände und zog meinen Kopf etwas zu sich heran.

„Ich werde alles tun, um sie zu retten. Versprochen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht noch jemanden verlierst", glitzerten in seinen Augen Tränen.

„Mandy", deutete er einer jungen Krankenschwester, welche mich zum Warteraum brachte und er selber im Traumaraum verschwand.

Ich konnte nur erahnen, was sie dort gerade mit ihr machten.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas bringen?", fragte mich Mandy mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Als Mandy wieder ging, stürmten Emmett und Charlie herein.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Charlie völlig außer Atem.

„Nicht gut", vergrub ich meinen Kopf in meine Hände.

Sie setzten sich neben mich. Emmett ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und starrte an die Decke, während Charlie es mir gleich tat.

„Ihr Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen", konnte ich es ihnen nicht verheimlichen.

Während Emmett in seiner Position verharrte, schaute Charlie mich geschockt hat. Seine Augen voller Tränen und Verzweiflung.

„Was? Das kann doch einfach nicht sein", schluckte er schwer.

Er sah so hilflos aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Und ich wusste zu gut, was in ihm vorging. Er hatte, wie ich, seine Frau verloren. Und ich wusste, wie es sich anfühlte sein Kind zu verlieren. Die Angst musste ihm die Luft abschnüren.

„Sie wird es schaffen", murmelte Emmett nur in die Luft.

Er klang so entschlossen, als gebe es keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie wird es schaffen und damit basta. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre. Ich blickte kurz auf die Uhr an der Wand, die mir zeigte, dass es zwei Uhr morgens war. Es war kaum eine Stunde her, als bei uns in der Wache der Alarm einging.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen Jasper, Alice und Rosalie um die Ecke. Rose ging sofort zu ihrem Verlobten, der in ihren Armen zusammenbrach. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit zusammengerissen, doch in ihren Armen brach es aus ihm heraus.

Während Jasper sich zu Charlie setzte und mitfühlend eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, kam Alice zu mir und nahm mich schweigend in den Arm. Ich drückte sie so fest an mich, als könnte ich sie verlieren. Alice war nicht nur meine Schwester. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was in mir vorging. Sie, mein Vater und Esme waren die Personen, die mich nach dem Tod von Kate und Bree am Leben hielten. Und Alice tat wirklich alles, um mich aus meiner damaligen Lethargie zu holen.

„Sie wird es schaffen", flüsterte sie in mein Ohr und strich mir immer wieder über den Rücken.

„Du solltest dich untersuchen lassen, Edward. Dein Husten hört sich nicht gut an. Sicher eine Rauchvergiftung", erwähnte Alice.

Ich hatte völlig ignoriert, dass ich die ganze Zeit hustete und es auch nicht sehr angenehm anfühlte, zu atmen. Doch ich weigerte mich, auch nur einen Zentimeter von meinem Platz zu weichen, was Alice mit einem Schnauben akzeptierte, allerdings ihr Handy zückte und einen Anruf tätigte. Keine fünf Minuten später stand eine Ärztin vor mir.

„Danke Amy, dass du gekommen bist."

„Kein Problem", sagte diese und schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln.

„Das ist nicht nötig", sagte ich, allerdings folgte erneut ein Hustenanfall.

„Alles klar", lachte sie, wurde aber wieder ernst.

„Ich werde es ganz schnell machen und nur sicher gehen, was ich schon befürchte", sagte sie und nahm ihr Stethoskop aus der Tasche.

Schnell ließ ich es über mich ergehen, wie sie meine Lunge abhörte und beim tiefen Einatmen der Husten langsam schmerzvoll wurde. Daraufhin drückte sie mir ein Spray in die Hand, was wie ein Inhalator für Asthmatiker aussah.

„Das wird die Lunge etwas beruhigen und unterstützen, sich wieder zu erholen."

Ich nahm einen kräftigen Zug und fühlte gleich, wie es half.

„Danke", sagte ich.

„Kein Problem", kam noch von ihr, und ließ uns dann wieder alleine.

Nach einer Stunde hatten wir noch immer nichts erfahren. Jasper hatte uns mittlerweile etwas zu trinken gebracht und Charlie lief aufgeregt hin und her. Rose war in den Armen von Emmett eingeschlafen und Alice nickte an Jaspers Schulter immer wieder weg. Weder Alice, noch Jasper oder Rosalie würden uns jetzt alleine lassen. Ich war natürlich froh, meine Schwester bei mir zu haben.

Das Warten wurde zu einer Geduldsprobe. Nach einer weiteren Stunde wurde Charlie immer unruhiger, auch mich machte das Warten immer nervöser. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand aus dem Traumaraum kam, sprang ich auf und stierte gemeinsam mit Charlie auf die Person. Doch meistens war es nur jemand, der etwas holte oder brachte.

Gegen fünf Uhr waren Emmett, Rose, Alice und Jasper alle eingeschlafen, auch wenn Emmett immer wieder die Augen aufschlug. Charlie und ich standen mittlerweile so im Flur, dass wir immer sahen, wenn jemand den Raum verließ. Jedes Mal in der Hoffnung, es wäre Carlisle, der mir endlich sagen würde, wie es um Bella stand.

Dann, endlich gegen sechs Uhr kamen Carlisle und ein paar Krankenschwestern aus dem Traumaraum. Carlisles Blick suchte uns, und als er uns fand, kam er auf uns zu. Sein Gesicht gab mir nichts, was auf Bellas Zustand hinweisen könnte.

„Charlie", begrüßte mein Vater den Chief.

Carlisle hörte sich geschafft und niedergeschlagen an, was mir natürlich weniger Mut machte.

„Wie geht es ihr?", hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.

Auf diese Frage hin wurden die anderen vier wach und sprangen aus ihren Sitzen. Carlisle hingegen musste sich erstmal hinsetzen. Man sah ihm die Strapazen an. Ich glaubte nicht, dass wir Bella verloren hatten. Das wüsste ich, ich würde es fühlen.

„Sie wird gerade in den OP gebracht, aber sie ist stabil", fuhr er sich geschafft durchs Haar.

„OP? Dad, bitte…"

„Es steht nicht gut um sie. Wir hätten sie zwei Mal fast verloren", sah er mich mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Alice ging auf ihn zu, setzte sich auf die Lehne des Stuhls und nahm ihn seitlich in den Arm, welches Carlisle erwiderte.

Carlisle versuchte sich mit einem Räuspern zu fassen und schloss kurzzeitig die Augen.

„Ihre Lunge hat uns große Probleme bereitet. Einige Rippen waren gebrochen und eine davon hat Bellas Lunge verletzt und zum kollabieren gebracht. Zusammen mit dem vielen Rauch, welchen sie eingeatmet hat und einer inneren Blutung, mussten wir lange kämpfen, um ihren Kreislauf überhaupt wieder zu stabilisieren. Sie hat Gott sei Dank keine schlimmeren Kopfverletzungen. Einzig ihr linkes, inneres Ohr wurde regelrecht zerfetzt, was sich später ein Spezialist anschauen und operieren wird."

Carlisle machte immer wieder Pausen. Es fiel ihm unsagbar schwer, da Bella für ihn nicht nur eine Patientin oder Mitarbeiterin war. Sie war viel mehr für ihn.

Ich konnte mir seine Aufzählungen kaum mit anhören. Jedes Detail ließ mich zusammenzucken. Und Carlisle schien noch nicht fertig zu sein.

„Wie durch ein Wunder, hat sie kaum Verbrennungen. An ihren Händen und Füßen hat sie einige Verbrennungen zweiten und dritten Grades."

„Als wenn sie noch nicht genug Narben hätte", nuschelte Charlie vor sich ihn.

„Weshalb sie jetzt im OP ist und uns noch am meisten Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, ist zum einen ihre gebrochene Hüfte. Sie ist an mehreren Stellen gebrochen und wird jetzt zusammen geflickt. Und dann sind da noch ihre eventuellen Rückenverletzungen."

„Eventuellen?", schaltete sich Emmett wütend ein, woraufhin ihn Rosalie beruhigend über den Arm strich.

„Sie hat größere Schwellungen am Rückenmark zwischen dem ersten und vierten Lendenwirbel."

„Heißt das, sie wird gelähmt sein?", brachte Emmett die Frage kaum heraus.

„Das müssen wir abwarten, wenn die Schwellungen zurückgegangen sind. Es kann sein, dass es nur eine Schwellung ist. Aber sollte das Rückenmark tatsächlich verletzt sein, könnte es sein, dass sie von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt sein wird", ließ Carlie sein Kopf in seine Hände fallen.

Ich fühlte mich, wie gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Da schien Bellas Zustand stabil zu sein, da kamen die nächsten schockierenden Nachrichten.

Gelähmt. Das hieße Rollstuhl. Soll nicht heißen, dass ich Bella dann nicht mehr lieben könnte. Ich machte mir mehr Sorgen um Bellas Psyche. Sie hatte schon so viele Tiefschläge in ihren Leben hinnehmen müssen. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie diesen überleben würde.

Betretenes Schweigen durchlief den Warteraum. Jeder ließ den Kopf hängen. Diese zerschmetternde Diagnose stimmte keinen mehr positiv.

„Wir dürfen sie jetzt nicht aufgeben", übernahm Jasper zum ersten Mal das Wort.

„Bella ist stark. Sie wird das packen. Und wir werden sie dabei unterstützen", war er mittlerweile aufgestanden.

Alice ging zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. Ich sah, dass auch Jasper mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen hatte, weshalb meine Schwester versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Natürlich hatte Jasper recht. Und ich war mir sicher, dass niemand, Bella so schnell aufgeben würde. Nicht ihre Familie, nicht ihre besten Freunde und schon gar nicht ich.

Egal, was jetzt auf Bella zukommen würde, wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen. Wichtig war, dass sie lebte. Den Rest würden wir Schritt für Schritt nehmen, auch wenn es ein steiniger Weg werden würde.

TBC


	16. Hand in Hand

**Hand in Hand**

**Edwards POV**

Warten. Das war es, was Charlie, Emmett und ich die letzten fünf Stunden taten, während Bella noch immer operiert wurde. Alice, Jasper und Rosalie waren, wenn auch sehr ungern, zu ihren Dienst angetreten. Allerdings mussten wir ihnen das Versprechen abnehmen, sobald sich etwas tat, ihnen bescheid zu geben. Doch Bellas OP zog sich lange hin. Was mich nicht sehr positiv stimmte.

Carlisle hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, uns zu überreden, in der Cafeteria etwas zu essen. Es war allerdings überdeutlich zu sehen, dass uns der Appetit vergangen war. Selbst Emmett, der immer hungrig war, bekam keinen Bissen runter. Stattdessen mussten wir uns den Blicken von Bellas Kollegen aussetzen. Sie kannten fast alle ihren Vater und Bruder und waren ebenfalls betroffen davon, was Bella passiert war. Nur half ihr Mitleid Bella nicht weiter.

Mittlerweile waren wir in den Warteraum der Intensivstation gewechselt, da sie dort schon ein Zimmer für Bella vorbereitet hatten, sobald sie aus der OP kommen würde. Carlisle hielt uns stündlich auf dem Laufenden. Ich war in dem Moment dankbar, dass er der Chef der Klinik war. Bei seinem letzten Update vor wenigen Minuten, hatten sie Bellas Hüfte repariert, mit mehreren Schrauben und Platten zusammen geflickt und waren jetzt dabei, ihr Ohr zu operieren.

Ich drückte mir die Daumen wund, damit Bella alles gut überstehen würde. Aber ich war schon glücklich, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte. Ich hatte meine Zweifel, ob sie es überleben würde, als wir sie da unter den Trümmern fanden und ich ihren leblosen Körper in meinen Armen hielt.

Doch sie hatte gekämpft und lebte. Auch wenn sie uns mehrmals schon verlassen hatte. Ihr Herz schlug und ich hoffte, dass sie auch bald wieder ohne Hilfe atmen würde und ihre Augen aufschlägt. Was dann auf sie und uns zukommen würde, würden wir schon packen.

Sie war nicht alleine. Es waren auch nicht nur Charlie, Emmett und ich, die sie unterstützen würden. Da war noch meine Familie, ihre Freunde, wie Jasper und Rosalie. Jacob und Paul nicht zu vergessen. Sie waren heute Morgen auch schon in die Notaufnahme gestürmt, nachdem sie in den Nachrichten von dem Brand hörten und weder Bella, noch Emmett erreichen konnten.

Es war schon gegen Mittag, als Carlisle mit zwei anderen Männern in weißen Kitteln zu uns kam. Alle drei sahen geschafft und nicht gerade fröhlich aus. Wir sprangen sofort auf und wollten zu ihnen rennen, doch Carlisle deutete uns zu bleiben, wo wir waren.

„Emmett, Charlie, Edward, das ist Dr. Miller, unser bester Chirurg. Er hat sich um Bellas Hüfte gekümmert und wird auch ihre Schwellung am Rückenmark weiter beobachten. Und das ist Dr. Wittstock, unser HNO Spezialist", stellte er die beiden vor.

„Und das sind Chief Swan, Dr. Swans Vater, sowie Captain Swan, ihr Bruder und Lieutenant Cullen, mein Sohn und Dr. Swans Lebensgefährte."

Zur Begrüßung wurden Hände geschüttelt. Dann deuteten sie uns zu setzen und stellten ihre Stühle vor uns, nahmen Platz und sahen uns mit ernster Miene an. Dr. Miller übernahm als Erster das Wort.

„Erst einmal möchte ich ihnen sagen, dass Dr. Swan beide OPs gut überstanden hat. Es gab keine weiteren Komplikationen. Ihr Zustand ist stabil. Sie wird momentan noch von einem Intubator beatmetet und liegt in einem medikamentösen Koma."

„Was?", brüllten Emmett, Charlie und ich gleichzeitig.

„Beruhigt euch und lasst Dr. Miller erklären. Es hört sich schlimmer an, als es ist", pflichtete Carlisle seinem Kollegen bei und legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm.

Allerdings schenkte ich dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Mein Blick hing auf Dr. Millers Lippen und seinen nächsten Worten.

„Wie ich erfahren habe, hat Dr. Cullen sie schon aufgeklärt, dass das Rückenmark von Dr. Swan angeschwollen ist. Um diese Schwellung ohne Komplikation abklingen zu lassen, muss sie bewegungslos bleiben. Bis wir sicher sein können, dass das Rückenmark dort keinen Schaden genommen hat. Zudem tut diese Erholung ihrer Lunge ebenfalls sehr gut."

Die Erklärung klang plausibel, dennoch mochte ich die Vorstellung nicht, dass Bella im Koma lag. Wenn auch nur durch Medikamente.

„Ihre Hüfte mussten wir regelrecht wieder zusammensetzen. Es wird etwas dauern, bis sie ihr rechtes Bein wieder richtig belasten kann. Durch eine Physiotherapie sollte das aber kein Problem sein, dennoch wird es sehr wahrscheinlich sein, dass sie für immer etwas hinken wird. Es kommt jetzt ganz darauf an, wie der Heilungsprozess verläuft, wie Dr. Swan mit der Physiotherapie zurecht kommt und natürlich, ob ihr Rückenmark stärker verletzt ist oder nicht. Das können wir aber erst in zwei, drei Tagen sehen."

Das musste erst mal sacken. Wobei wir uns denken konnten, dass sie nicht gleich wieder aus dem Bett springen würde, sobald sie aus dem OP kommen würde. Aber es nun schwarz auf weiß zu bekommen, war ein Schlag in den Magen. Dabei wussten sie noch immer nicht, ob Bellas Rückenmark beschädigt war oder nicht.

„Zu ihrem Ohr", begann Dr. Wittstock.

„Ich will nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber, es war einiges gerissen und zerstört. Nur gut, dass wir in der Medizin soweit sind, dass wir die zerstörten Bereiche wieder herstellen konnten. Ihr Gleichgewichtssinn sollte keine Einschränkungen haben. Und der Hörsinn wird wahrscheinlich erst etwas trainiert werden müssen. Machen sie sich darüber nicht zu viele Gedanken", klärte er uns auf.

Wenigstens etwas, worüber wir uns keine größeren Sorgen machen mussten. Selbst, wenn sie auf dem Ohr nichts mehr hören könnte, wäre es nicht so drastisch, als würde sie im Rollstuhl enden. Sie könnte sicher auch ihr Leben im Rollstuhl meistern, allerdings könnte sie ihren Beruf nicht mehr ausüben und das würde sie nicht verkraften.

„Habt ihr noch fragen?", kam es von Carlisle.

„Also, es muss nicht unbedingt sein, dass sie gelähmt bleibt, ja?", fragte Emmett hoffnungsvoll.

Auf den Gesichtern der Ärzte bildete sich ein verständnisvolles Lächeln.

„Nein. Ich bin sogar guter Dinge, dass sie wieder laufen wird. Wir werden sie in zwei, drei Tage aus dem Koma holen. Und sobald sie wach ist, werden wir testen, ob sie etwas an ihren Füßen spürt und dann werden wir weitersehen. Bis dahin können wir erst mal nichts weiter tun", versuchte Dr. Miller uns Hoffnung zu machen.

„Können wir sie sehen?", fragte Charlie.

„In einigen Minuten", antwortete Carlisle.

Die beiden anderen Ärzte verabschiedeten sich.

„Ihr müsst daran glauben, dass sie wieder ganz gesund wird. Sie braucht euch jetzt mehr denn je", versuchte Carlisle die beiden Swans und mich aufzubauen.

„Dr. Cullen? Dr. Swan ist jetzt bereit für Besuch", kam eine Krankenschwester um die Ecke.

Charlie und Emmett standen auf und sahen zu mir.

„Eigentlich dürfen nur Familieangehörige die Patienten auf der Intensivstation besuchen", sah man Carlisle an, dass er mir dies ungern sagte.

„Komm schon, Carlisle. Er gehört zur Familie", überraschte mich Charlie mit seinen Worten.

Carlisle massierte sich den Nasenrücken und seufzte. Eine Angewohnheit, die ich von ihm übernommen hatte.

„OK. Aber dennoch immer nur zu zweit."

Wieder sahen alle drei zu mir.

„Geht schon. Ich gehe dann nach euch zu ihr", sagte ich ungern.

Natürlich wollte ich Bella endlich sehen, aber Charlie und Emmett sicher nicht weniger und sie waren nun mal Bellas Familie, weshalb ich ihnen den Vorrang ließ. Charlie klopfte mir auf die Schulter und sah mich entschuldigend an. Beide folgten dann meinem Vater und ließen mich alleine.

So alleine machte ich mir wieder Gedanken. Gedanken, was in der Zukunft passieren würde. Mir fiel es sehr schwer, positiv zu denken, denn zu viel lief bei mir in der Vergangenheit schief, dass ich mir Hoffnung auf eine rosige Zukunft machen könnte. Aufgeben würde ich dennoch nicht. Dafür ist mir Bella viel zu wichtig. Vielleicht musste ich einfach etwas mehr für mein Glück arbeiten, als sonst.

Nach einer Viertelstunde kamen Charlie, Emmett und Carlisle zurück. Meine Kollegen hatten beide rote Augen und sahen mit den Nerven fertig aus. Emmett schüttelte nur den Kopf und flüchtete zum Fahrstuhl.

„Es macht ihn immer wieder fertig, seine Schwester so hilflos zu sehen", fuhr sich Charlie durch sein Haar.

„Er will sie beschützen, selbst wenn er es nicht kann. Und ich auch nicht."

Charlie war lange nicht mehr der harte Chief, wie ich ihn kannte. Er sah verzweifelt und durchgerüttelt aus. Und bevor ihn die Tränen übermannten, folgte er seinen Sohn. Carlisle und ich schauten ihm hinter her.

„Ich möchte nicht daran denken, wie es mir ginge, wenn du oder Alice dort liegen würdet", blickte Carlisle wieder zu mir.

„Komm. Ich bring dich zu ihr."

Wir gingen den kahlen, weißen Gang entlang, vorbei am Schwesternzimmer, wo mir zwei Krankenschwestern einen mitfühlenden Blick schenkten. In einem Vorraum musste ich mir erst die Hände desinfizieren und mir dann einen grünen Umhang umbinden, bevor es weiter ging.

Wir gingen an mehreren Zimmern vorbei. Aus allen kamen die gleichen Geräusche, wie das Piepen vom Herzmonitor. Wir blieben vor einem Zimmer stehen und ich konnte schon einen kleinen Blick auf Bella werfen, auch wenn das Fenster zum Raum, von der Jalousie bedeckt war. Durch die Schlitze sah ich zumindest, dass sie umringt war von Maschinen.

„Komm", sah mich Carlisle mitfühlend an und deutete mir, ihm zu folgen.

Ich war noch gar nicht richtig drin, da sog ich schon den Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel ein. Aber das war lange nicht so schlimm, wie der Anblick, der sich mir bat, als ich zu Bella schaute. Man erkannte sie kaum, so klein sah sie aus.

Ich ging auf ihr Bett zu und wollte nur noch heulen. Sie war so blass, zumindest das, was ich von ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte. Der Tubus wurde mit Tape an ihrem Mund befestigt, damit er sich nicht löste und auf ihrer Stirn war ein großes Pflaster.

Natürlich hatte sie eins dieser hässlichen Krankenhaus-Leibchen an. An ihrem rechten Arm war ein Zugang, über den ihr wahrscheinlich sämtliche Medikamente eingeflößt wurden. Ihre Hände waren fast komplett verbunden. Ihre Rechte weniger, als die Linke, wo am Zeigefinger der Pulsoximeter befestigt war, um Puls und Sauerstoffsättigung im Blut zu messen.

Der Rest war von der Bettdecke bedeckt. Man konnte nicht ausmachen, dass sie ihre Hüfte operiert hatten.

„Ich weiß, es sieht schlimm aus. Aber all diese Sachen helfen ihr zu leben und sich zu genesen", legte Carlisle eine Hand auf meine Schulter, als ich mich auf den leeren Stuhl setzte.

Gerne hätte ich ihre Hand genommen, doch wollte ich es nicht schlimmer machen, als es war. Stattdessen strich ich ihr etwas Haar hinters Ohr und ließ meine Hand auf ihrem Kopf ruhen.

„Das hat sie einfach nicht verdient, Dad. Wir hatten uns gerade wieder vertragen und sie war so glücklich", fühlte ich erneute Tränen aufkommen.

„Stimmt. Das hat sie nicht verdient, weshalb wir alles geben werden, um sie wieder zu der zu machen, die sie vor diesem Brand war", versuchte er mich auszubauen.

„Geb sie nicht auf!"

„Das könnte ich nicht, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Sie ist es, Dad", nahm ich meine Augen nicht von ihr.

„Ich weiß. Sie hat endlich das Leben in dir zurückgebracht", konnte ich ein Lächeln aus seiner Stimme erkennen.

„Ich lass dich kurz alleine."

„Danke."

Mit meinem Daumen strich ich sanft über ihre Schläfe und sah weiter in ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Was würde ich nicht alles dafür geben, jetzt ihre braunen Augen zu sehen. Wie sie sie aufschlägt, mich verschlafen anlächelt und ich ihre zarten Lippen küsse.

„Oh Bella", entfährt mir ein Schluchzen.

„Ich bin bei dir, OK? Ich werde dich nie verlassen. Egal, was auf uns zu kommt, wir schaffen das gemeinsam. Du, ich, Emmett, Charlie. Und alle anderen. Millie bestimmt auch", brachte mich der Gedanke an Millie in Bellas Armen zu einem Lächeln.

Ein paar Minuten redete ich noch etwas mit ihr. Vielleicht hörte sie es ja. Zum Abschied gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Und bitte iss etwas. Wenn dich der Husten weiter plagt, ruf mich bitte an", sagte mir Carlisle auf dem Weg zum Lift.

Ich nickte nur aus Reflex, denn ich spürte weder Hunger, noch hatte ich den Drang zu schlafen. Wobei ich gerne für zwei Tage schlafen würde, um nicht dieses unangenehme Warten durchzumachen.

Kaum zu Hause angekommen, kam Esme schon auf mich zugelaufen und schloss in ihre Arme. Auch wenn sie kaum älter war als ich, genoss ich diese mütterliche Umarmung.

„Du wirst sehen, Edward. Alles wird gut", löste sie sich halb aus der Umarmung und legte ihre Hand auf meine Wange.

Nicht nur mich hatte die letzte Nacht erschüttert. Auch Esme hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie wäre auch gerne im Krankenhaus gewesen und hätte mir beigestanden, aber Millie benötigte ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit. Ich war schon glücklich mit dem, was sie mir gerade geben konnte und ich von meiner Mutter benötigte, auch wenn Esme nicht meine leibliche Mutter war. Elizabeth würde sich einen Dreck um Bella scheren.

Ich lenkte mich für einige Zeit ab, indem ich Millie fütterte und sie in meinen Armen schaukelte. Aber irgendwann wurde ich müder, als Millie in meinen Armen lag und verabschiedete mich von Esme und Millie auf mein Zimmer.

Ich duschte, bis das Wasser kalt wurde und legte mich auf mein Bett. Natürlich fand ich nicht in den Schlaf. Auf dem Nachtschrank entdeckte ich mein letztes Familienbild mit Kate und Bree. Mein kleines Mädchen. Ich hoffte, dort, wo sie und ihre Mutter nun waren, waren sie glücklich. Ich stellte es wieder ab und zückte mein iPhone.

Dort durchblätterte ich meine Galerie. Es hatte einen ganz eigenen Ordner mit Bildern von Bella. Mit mir oder ohne mich. Sie stammten alle aus der Zeit vor unserem bösen Missverständnis. Dieses perfekte Gesicht musste man einfach immer wieder festhalten. Ich liebte es, wenn sie für die Kamera einen Kussmund machte. Natürlich kam durch diese Bilder die Sehnsucht, sie zu küssen wieder hoch. Aber darauf musste ich jetzt etwas warten.

Da ich noch immer nicht einschlafen konnte, bat ich Esme um eine Schlaftablette. Eigentlich hielt ich nichts von solchen Mitteln, aber mein Körper brauchte den Schlaf. Ich war völlig kaputt, konnte aber dennoch nicht einschlafen. Als ich das letzte Mal auf die Uhr sah, war es vier Uhr Nachmittags. Eigentlich würde mein Dienst in ein paar Stunden beginnen. Allerdings wurde ich, ohne mein Wissen, von Amy, der Ärztin, die meine minimale Rauchvergiftung behandelte, krank geschrieben. Deshalb stellte ich mir keinen Wecker und schlief ein.

„_Edward! Hilf mir!", hörte ich sie von Weitem rufen._

_Ich rannte durch ihre Wohnung, kam aber nicht vorwärts, als würden meine Füße am Boden kleben._

„_Edward! Es tut so weh", schluchzte sie._

_Der Schmerz war ihr deutlich in der Stimme zu hören. Es wurde immer heißer, die Flammen schlugen um mich, als ich mich weiter versuchte vorzuarbeiten. Aber ich bekam immer schlechter Luft, als würde jemand gegen meine Brust drücken._

_Ich schaffte es, an die Tür zu ihrem Büro zu kommen, aber sie klemmte._

„_Oh Gott, Edward. Bitte hilf mir. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen und mir ist so heiß."_

„Ich bin gleich bei dir, Bella. Halte durch", hustete ich schwer.

_Mit aller Gewalt stemmte ich mich gegen die Tür. Immer und immer wieder rammte ich die Tür mit meiner Schulter, bis ich sie endlich auf bekam._

_Dort fand ich sie, unter den Trümmern._

„_Edward", kam es mit letzter Kraft aus ihrer Kehle. _

_Hilfe suchend reckte sie den Arm in meiner Richtung. Als ich an ihrem Körper entlang sah, erstarrte ich bei dem Blick auf ihre Beine. Sie bewegten sich nicht, überhaupt nicht und lagen zudem in einem unnatürlichen Winkel. Urplötzlich stand der Berg von Trümmern, der auf ihr lag, in Flammen. Ihre schmerzvollen Schreie klingelten in meinen Ohren._

„_BELLA!", schrie ich und versuchte sie aus den Flammen zu ziehen._

„_Edward", rief sie._

„_Edward….", hörte sie nicht auf._

„Edward! Wach auf", schreckte ich hoch.

Ich bekam keine Luft und hustete hektisch, als ich das besorgte Gesicht meines Vaters sah. Es schmerzte, tiefer Luft zu holen.

„Wo ist das Spray?"

Mit meiner Hand deutete ich auf meine Feuerwehrhose, die über dem Stuhl lag. Carlisle sprang auf und kramte durch die Taschen, bis er es fand und mir reichte.

„Atme es tief ein", ordnete er mir an.

Ich tat, was er sagte, auch wenn es nicht einfach war.

„Noch einmal", legte er fürsorglich seine Hand auf meinen Rücken und ich fühlte mich wieder Zehn.

Es dauert noch einen Augenblick, bis ich wieder normal atmen konnte. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass mir die Tränen liefen, bis ich sie auf meiner Hand spürte, während ich erneut einen Zug von dem Spray nahm.

„Albtraum?", fragte Carlisle mitfühlend, woraufhin ich nur nickte.

Kurz sah ich zur Seite und entdeckte, dass es mitten in der Nacht war und ich Carlisle wohl geweckt hatte. Ich hoffte, nicht auch Esme und Millie geweckt zu haben. Alice war wahrscheinlich eh wieder bei Jasper.

„Keine Sorge. Esme schläft wie ein Stein, wenn Millie ihr die Chance lässt", versuchte er die Atmosphäre zu lockern.

Ich schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln, woraufhin er mir auf die Schulter klopfte und aufstand.

„Kann ich dich alleine lassen?", fragte er.

„Ja, Daddy", grinste ich, woraufhin er ebenfalls lachte.

„Gute Nacht, mein Sohn. Und denk dran, Bella wird wieder gesund", hörte er sich zuversichtlich an.

„Irgend eine Änderung?", wollte ich wissen, woraufhin er aber den Kopf schüttelte.

„Oh. OK. Nacht Dad."

Er wollte am liebsten noch etwas sagen, aber wusste es besser und ging stattdessen. Mir war jetzt nicht mehr nach Konversation. Müde war ich allerdings auch nicht mehr, hatte ich doch gerade 12 Stunden geschlafen.

Ich rieb mir erst mal das Gesicht, wuschelte durch mein Haar. Dann ging ich ins Bad, erledigte mein Geschäft, wusch mir die Hände, um dann jede Menge kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Trotz dessen, dass ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, war ich noch immer müde, aber es war, als wenn sich mein Verstand einfach nicht abschalten wollte.

Um Carlisle, Esme und klein Millie nicht weiter zu stören, zog ich mir meine Laufklamotten an und entschloss mich, den Stress der letzten Stunden etwas aus meinen Knochen zu joggen. In diesem Moment war ich sehr froh, dass Carlisle und Esme sich für ein Haus etwas abseits von dem Trubel Seattles entschieden hatten.

Mitten in der Nacht war die Seattle-Luft kalt, aber sobald ich einige Meter gelaufen war, hatte sich mein Körper aufgeheizt und die Kälte war nur noch an meinem Gesicht zu spüren. Es tat gut, die Äste unter meinen Schuhen zerbrechen zu hören. Ich joggte nicht locker, ich rannte und das brauchte ich, zu spüren, wie mein Puls anstieg.

Allerdings merkte ich nach einer Weile, dass es mit dieser Rauchvergiftung nicht die beste Idee war und ich immer wieder husten musste. Nach anderthalb Stunde war ich zurück am Haus, außer Atem. Wie ein Astmatiker schnappte ich mir das Spray aus meiner Hosentasche und nahm einen kräftigen Zug. Sobald ich wieder problemlos atmen konnte, ging ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, denn ich fühlte mich etwas befreiter.

Mittlerweile hatten wir fast sechs Uhr. Carlisle würde bald aufstehen. Und mit ihm Esme und Millie. Ich duschte fix, zog mir eine lockere Jeans und mein College-Sweatshirt an, eines das Bella noch nicht eingenommen hatte, und machte mich auf in die Küche.

Ich machte ein paar Toast und Rührei fertig. Speck wäre mir auch ganz lieb, aber Esme mochte es nicht, wenn wir schon morgens mit diesen fettigen Sachen anfingen. Sie achtete sehr auf unsere und vor allem Carlisles Gesundheit. Sie wollte noch lange etwas von ihm haben.

Bei unserer High-Tech-Kaffeemaschine konnte man nicht viel falsch machen, weshalb ich auch diese anmachte. Und kaum, dass ich mir eine Tasse davon nahm, kam auch schon Carlisle in die Küche. Er sah aus, als hätte er kaum geschlafen.

„Sorry, Dad", entschuldigte ich mich für mein nächtliches Wecken.

„Schon, OK, mein Sohn", murmelte er und schnappte sich meine Tasse Kaffee.

Gerade, als ich etwas sagen konnte, kam Esme mit Millie auf den Arm dazu.

„Oh. Guten Morgen, Edward. Hast du Frühstück gemacht?"

Ich nickte, reichte ihr einen O-Saft und nahm ihr Millie ab, als sie sie gerade füttern wollte.

„Darf ich?", fragte ich.

Es tat ihr sicher gut, etwas Zeit mit Carlisle zu haben. Sie bejahte es und gab mir die Nuckelflasche. Natürlich, als ich Millie fütterte, erinnerte ich mich an Bree, wie sie in meinen Armen lag und ich ihr die Flasche gab. Sie war immer so ein hungriges Mädchen, weshalb sie Kate und mir oft schlaflose Nächte bereitete.

Aber genau das wünschte ich mir jetzt mit Bella. Über dieses Thema hatten wir natürlich noch kein Wort verloren. Bella stand mitten in ihrer Karriere und wollte sie sicher nicht so schnell pausieren, wo Carlisle ihr gerade die Notaufnahme in die Hände geben wollte. Ich hoffte wirklich sehr, dass Bella schon bald wieder ihre Patienten in der Notaufnahme behandeln könnte.

Ich brachte Millie noch dazu ein ordentliches Bäuerchen zu machen und übergab sie dann wieder an ihre Mutter. Eigentlich wäre ich gerne mit Carlisle mitgefahren, als er zur Klinik fuhr, doch er meinte, dass es besser gegen zehn Uhr wäre, wenn die Visiten vorbei waren. Charlie und Emmett wollten dann auch da sein.

So musste ich mich noch etwas gedulden und beschäftigte mich etwas mit Millie und ließ Esme noch ein wenig schlafen. Millie war nun mal ein typisches Baby und hielt ihre Eltern auf Trab.

Pünktlich um zehn kam ich den Lift zur Intensivstation hinauf. Die Krankenschwestern begrüßten mich diesmal mit einem flirtenden Lächeln, was mich nur noch schneller werden ließ. Ich war noch gar nicht im Warteraum angekommen, da hörte ich schon die erhitzten Stimmen von Emmett und Charlie.

„Wann hattest du vor, mir von ihr zu erzählen, huh?", wurde Emmett lauter.

„Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit, Emmett."

Ich kam um die Ecke und sah Vater und Sohn Nase an Nase stehen. Es sah wirklich so aus, als wären sie bereit, sich an die Gurgel zu gehen, weshalb ich dazwischen ging und die beiden auseinander brachte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte ich, doch Emmett ignorierte es.

„Wir mussten es aus Gerüchten hören, Charlie. Du hättest Bellas Gesicht sehen müssen. Als wäre Mom noch einmal gestorben. Hast du sie etwa vergessen?", brach Emmetts Stimme am Ende.

So langsam schwante mir, worum es hier ging.

„Ich könnte eure Mutter nie vergessen. Sie wird immer meine erste große Liebe bleiben. Aber meinst du, es macht mir Spaß, mein ganzes Leben alleine zu bleiben?"

„Aber warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

„Genau wegen dieser Reaktion. Egal, wie und wann ich es euch gesagt hätte, du hättest so reagiert, als wenn ich eure Mutter endgültig vergessen würde."

„Ist es nicht so?"

„Em, versuch du dich zu beruhigen, Mann."

„Misch dich nicht ein, Edward. Du hast doch keine Ahnung", daraufhin sah ich ihn perplex an.

„Hast du vergessen? Kate, Bree? Du willst doch, dass ich deine Schwester liebe, oder?"

„Logisch", sagte er perplex.

„Aber wenn ich es so machen würde, wie du es gerade von deinem Vater verlangst, könnte ich es nicht. Dann würde ich ewig an den Erinnerungen meiner verstorbenen Frau hängen und nie wieder glücklich werden. Und Bella auch nicht. Klar, hätte er vielleicht von selbst auf euch zukommen sollen, aber ihr beide habt es ihm nicht gerade einfach gemacht. Willst du, dass er den Rest seines Lebens trauert?"

„Nein. Aber ich will nicht, dass er unsere Mutter vergisst, verdammt."

„Und das werde ich nie, könnte ich nie", legte Charlie seine Hand auf Emmetts Schulter.

„Ich bin überglücklich mit Bella, Em, dennoch werde ich immer an Kate und Bree denken. Sie werden immer zu meinem Leben gehören, genau wie eure Mutter zu Charlie."

Emmetts Miene wurde weicher. Manchmal war er wirklich der hohle, starke Typ wie er aussah, vor allem, wenn er in Rage um seine Familie war. Aber ich denke, meine Worte hatten bei ihm Klick gemacht.

Wir setzten uns und Emmett erzählte mir, wie es überhaupt zu dem Streit kam. Sue, Charlies Dame, hatte Bella wohl eine Heilungsdecke gestrickt. Es war eine herkömmliche gestrickte Decke, mit indianischem Muster. Aber sie wurde wohl von einem indianischen Medizinmann besprochen.

Emmett hatte Charlie natürlich auf seine typische provozierende Art und Weise darauf angesprochen. Ich glaubte auch gar nicht mal, dass Emmett so viel dagegen hatte, dass sein alter Herr eine neue Liebe fand. Ich dachte eher, dass Bella der größere Streitfaktor war, denn Bella nahm es mehr mit. Wir hatten uns mal darüber unterhalten, als das Gerücht zum ersten Mal aufkam. Bella war verletzt, war aber zwiegespalten, als wir uns über unsere Beziehung unterhielten und dass Charlie in genau der gleichen Situation war wie ich. Nur, dass er schon viel länger alleine war.

„Wann willst du es Bella sagen?", fragte Emmett.

„Sie soll erstmal gesund werden", antwortete er.

„Und wie erklärst du die Decke? Dass du nen Strickkurs belegt hast?"

Bevor Charlie etwas sagen konnte, ging ich dazwischen.

„Es muss ja nicht sofort sein. Bella ist nicht dumm, sie wird wissen woher die Decke kommt. Gebt ihr wenigstens Zeit, bis sie sich etwas erholt hat. Sie hat, sobald sie aufwacht, ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Aber dann solltest du Klarschiff machen, Charlie."

Schon witzig. Da machte ich meinem Chef Vorschläge, wie er seine Beziehung bei seiner Tochter öffentlich machte. Aber leider war ich, was das anging, nicht unerfahren.

Wir kamen nicht mehr weiter zum Reden, denn Carlisle kam um die Ecke und brachte Charlie und Emmett zu Bella. Ich wartete wieder. Diesmal kamen die beiden etwas hoffnungsvoller zurück und ich konnte es kaum abwarten, zu meiner Liebsten zu kommen.

Tatsächlich sah Bella heute schon etwas besser aus. Sie hatte wieder Farbe im Gesicht und die Krankenschwestern mussten etwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht haben, denn sie waren zur Seite gekämmt, sodass sie nicht im Weg waren.

„Das war ich", lachte Alice hinter mir, als ich durch Bellas Haar fuhr.

„Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass Bellas schönes Haar verfilzt", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

Alice kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich kurz. Es war schon lustig, meine Schwester in ihrer Arbeitskluft zu sehen. Denn sie trug nicht die normale Schwesternkleidung, denn auch diese hatte sie umgenäht und etwas Farbe reingebracht.

Ich fragte mich schon immer, warum sie Krankenschwester geworden war und keine Designerin oder so, denn in solchen Sachen hatte sie wirklich Talent und könnte damit wahrscheinlich mehr Geld machen, als mit ihrem derzeitigen Beruf. Doch in unserer Familie ging es nie ums Geld. Wir hatten einfach schon immer alle den Drang, Menschen zu helfen. Und das schon sehr weitreichend in unserem Stammbaum.

Unsere Großeltern väterlicherseits haben sich während des Krieges in Deutschland kennengelernt. Sie, die Krankenschwester und er, der Arzt. Und selbst mein Urgroßvater war Arzt. Deswegen war Carlisle natürlich nicht so begeistert, als ich ihm erzählte, dass ich die Tradition brechen würde, um Feuerwehrmann zu werden und nicht Arzt. Erst eine Rüge von Papa Cullen hatte Carlisle dazu gebracht, mich nicht länger in die Arztschiene zu drängen. Zumal es ja dennoch meine Berufung war, Menschenleben zu retten.

Und jetzt, wo ich mit Bella zusammen war, war die Tradition ja nicht mehr gebrochen. Ich hatte eine Ärztin an meiner Seite, genau wie Alice. Jasper mag zwar keine Leben retten, aber dennoch hilft er ihnen, zu genesen. Und ich glaubte, dass Bella ihn auch bald brauchen würde.

„Danke", sagte ich Alice.

Sie hatte sich auf meinen Oberschenkel gesetzt und beobachtete mit mir meine neue große Liebe. Es könnte nicht besser für mich sein, dass Alice genauso angetan war von Bella wie ich. Sie hatte eine beste Freundin gefunden, wie sie sie schon immer gesucht hatte. Und dass sie ausgerechnet meine Freundin war, war für Alice das I-Tüpfelchen.

Sie gab Bella noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, versprach ihr, sie später noch einmal zu besuchen und verabschiedete sich von mir mit einer weiteren Umarmung.

Alleine mit Bella betrachtete ich sie wieder von Kopf bis Fuß. Einfach auch, um zu sehen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte und sie nicht frieren würde. Aber es war alles so, wie es sein sollte. Natürlich außer, dass ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen waren. Und die Decke von Sue, die am Fußende lag.

Wieder redete ich etwas mit ihr. Strich ihr dabei immer wieder übers Gesicht und ihren Arm. Sie sollte spüren, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Ich durfte heute sogar ein paar Minuten länger bleiben, bis eine Krankenschwester kam, um die Verbände zu wechseln.

Carlisle fing mich beim Rausgehen ab und wollte mich noch einmal untersuchen. Wie immer ließ er keine Widerworte zu. Was die Gesundheit anging, kam man gegen ihn noch nie an. Aber er war nun mal der Arzt und nicht ich.

Er horchte meine Lunge ab, bestätigte mir, dass es mir besser ging, ich dennoch nicht arbeiten sollte und weiter das Spray benutzten musste. Danach gingen wir etwas essen, in einem Diner in der Nähe des HMC.

Am Nachmittag schaute ich kurz auf der Wache vorbei. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich auch Emmett und Charlie entdeckte. Beide waren wie ich in zivil und nur auf dem Sprung. Denn Commissioner Spencer, der einzige, der Rang mäßig noch über Charlie stand, beurlaubte beide so lange, bis es Bella etwas besser ging. So wie ich richtig sah, wies Charlie auch nur seine Vertretung ein, während Emmett sich mit ein paar Kollegen unterhielt. Ich gesellte mich dazu und wurde von allen herzlich begrüßt. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Alarm los ging und der Raum sich leerte.

„Sie wollen morgen früh beginnen, Bella aus dem Koma zu holen", eröffnete mir Emmett, als wir alleine am Tisch saßen.

„Dürft ihr dabei sein?"

„Jap. Dr. Miller und dein Vater meinen, es wäre gut für Bella, gerade nach dem, was sie erlebt hat, dass sie ein paar bekannte Gesichter sieht, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Das ist schön", konnte ich die Enttäuschung, nicht dabei zu sein, nicht unterdrücken.

„Komm doch mit. Du bist der Letzte den sie gesehen hat. Sie wird dich brauchen", war ich mal wieder von seinen Worten überrascht.

„Ich denke, das ist Familiensache..."

„Tja. Und wenn ich meinen Dad richtig verstanden habe, gehörst du dazu, Bruder", grinste er und umarmte mich seitlich.

Natürlich war ich überrascht von seinen Worten und seiner Geste. Es war nicht mal ganze vier Tage her, da war ich noch seine meistgehasste Person auf der Welt. Und nun waren wir Brüder? Ich hatte mir schon immer einen Bruder gewünscht. Einen Bruder, der mein Kumpel wäre und mit mir durch dick und dünn ginge. Wie jetzt, mit meiner Freundin. Seine Schwester.

„Danke Em", war ich wirklich froh darüber, dass er mich dabei haben wollte.

Als Charlie später dazu kam, bestätigte er mir es auch noch einmal, dass er mich dabei haben wollte. Das stand für ihn schon lange fest. Wenn ich nicht umringt von Männern gewesen wäre, hätte ich definitiv Tränen vergossen. Aber meine weiche Seite hielt ich lieber für Bella fest.

Wir verbrachten auch den Nachmittag zusammen. Aßen im Metropolitan Grill fettige Steaks, die Bella sicher nicht gefallen würden und tranken ein paar Bier. So brachten wir einige Zeit zum Verstreichen. Als ich nach Hause kam, war es schon Mitternacht. Etwas beschwipst, brauchte ich nicht lange, bis ich einschlief. Diesmal allerdings traumlos, ohne den Horror einer verbrennenden Bella.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich nicht der Erste, sondern der Letzte, der aufwachte. Esme hatte etwas Frühstück gemacht, auch wenn ich nicht viel runter bekam. War wohl doch etwas viel Bier am Vortag. Ich duschte, putzte mir gründlich die Zähne, um den ekeligen Biergeschmack loszuwerden und wollte eifrig aus dem Haus laufen. Allerdings hielt mich Esme auf.

Sie nahm mich in den Arm und flüstertet in mein Ohr.

„Egal, wie es ausgeht, eure Liebe wird nur stärker. Sei für sie da und du wirst sehen, dass alles gut wird", küsste sie meine Wange.

Daraufhin drückte ich sie fester an mich und dankte ihr. Millie, die in ihrer Baby-Schale lag, welche auf der Küchenbar stand, sah mich mit ihren großen, blauen Augen an. Ich wusste, Babys in ihrem Alter konnten noch nicht bewusst Lächeln, aber ihre Mundwinkel waren zu einem Grinsen hochgezogen, was mich nur positiv für den Tag stimmen konnte. Mit einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn, was ich bei ihrer Mutter gleich tat, verabschiedete ich mich und raste in die Klinik.

Dort, im Warteraum, warteten schon Emmett und Charlie. Beide sahen genauso nervös aus, wie ich mich fühlte.

„Hey", begrüßte ich sie.

Sie hielten sich genau so kurz. Wir saßen im Warteraum, alle drei mit dem Kopf in den Händen gelehnt und warteten auf Carlisle. Er war mittlerweile schon eingeweiht, dass ich mit ins Zimmer sollte, wenn Bella aufwachte. In ihm schwankten nur kurz die Krankenhausgesetzte gegen die Gefühle eines Vaters und er genehmigte die Ausnahme.

Das Warten war grausam. Sie hatten schon gestern Abend damit begonnen, Bella langsam von den Narkose-Medikamenten abzusetzen, um sie langsam aus ihrem Schlaf zu holen. In den frühen Morgenstunden hatten sie auch die letzten Medikamente abgesetzt, was Bella in wenigen Stunden aufwachen lassen sollte.

„Guten Morgen ihr drei", kam ein gut gelaunter Carlisle um die Ecke gebogen.

Sein Gemüt ließ uns alle etwas leichter atmen.

„Morgen, Carlisle", begrüßte Charlie meinen Vater mit Handschlag. Emmett folgte ihm.

Ich umarmte meinen Vater kurz und gesellte mich wieder zu meinen Feuerwehrkollegen.

„Läuft alles nach Plan?", fragte Emmett.

„Ja. Es sieht gut aus, dass sie jeden Moment aufwachen wird", deutete Carlisle uns zu folgen.

Wie auch die Tage zuvor, desinfizierten wir unsere Hände und zogen die lästigen Kittel über. Ich war nur froh, dass wir keinen Mundschutz oder so etwas tragen mussten, denn Bella würde uns kaum erkennen unter diesen Dingern.

In Bellas Zimmer warteten schon Dr. Miller, eine Krankenschwester, die sich als Mary vorstellte und der Anästhesist, Dr. Harmon, der Bellas Koma und die Aufwachphase kontrollierte.

„Ihr Puls ist etwas angestiegen, was mir deutet, dass sie gleich aufwachen wird", sagte er und spritzte noch etwas in Bellas Zugang.

Emmett, Charlie und ich standen zu Bellas linker Seite, während Carlisle, Dr. Harmon, Dr. Miller und Mary auf der anderen Seite standen. Noch immer wurde Bella von dem Intubator beatmet. Es könnte sogar sein, dass sie diesen auch noch im wachen Zustand für ein paar Tage bräuchte. Hoffte aber, das Gegenteil würde passieren, da es schon so unangenehm genug aussah.

Charlie ging näher ans Bett heran und wollte zu gerne ihre Hand nehmen, diese war allerdings noch immer verbunden, weshalb Charlie sanft über ihren Armen strich.

„Wach auf, mein Schatz. Dein Bruder, Edward und ich warten schon sehnsüchtig auf dich", brachten mir seine herzlichen Worte einen Kloß in den Hals.

Wir hörten, wie das EKG etwas schneller piepte und sich Bellas Körper leicht bewegte, als läge sie unbequem. Aber meine Augen waren nur auf ihre gerichtet. Ich wollte keine Sekunde verpassen, in der sie ihre Augen öffnete.

Charlie, Emmett und ich hielten alle die Luft an, als wir sahen, wie Bellas Augenlider anfingen, sich zu bewegen. Es sah aus, als wenn sie kämpfen musste, sie zu öffnen.

„Wir sind hier, Schatz", flüsterte Charlie erneut in ihr Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Diese Geste schien sie zu beruhigen, denn der Puls beruhigte sich etwas. Dann kam der Moment, auf den ich die letzten 48 Stunden gewartet hatte. Langsam flatterten ihre Augen auf und ich spürte mein Herz bis zum Hals. Sie kniff ihre Augen wieder zu, woraufhin Mary zum Lichtdimmer raste und das Licht etwas verdunkelte.

Bella versuchte es noch einmal, bis sie ihre Augen, wenn auch sehr schwächlich, etwas länger offen halten konnte. Charlie konnte sich ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, so erleichtert schien er. Auch Bella schien es gehört zu haben, weshalb sich ihr Kopf langsam zu uns drehte.

„Hey", sagten Emmett und ich gleichzeitig, als sie unsere Gesichter erfasste.

Ihr Blick wanderte von Charlie, zu Emmett und zu mir. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, welche Emmett versuchte zu unterbinden.

„Alles ist gut, Sis. Du wirst schon wieder", versuchte er zu grinsen, doch seine Tränen übermannten ihn.

Auch ich konnte meine Tränen kaum zurückhalten, vor Freude, ihre braunen Augen endlich wieder zu sehen. Nach einigen Minuten störte sich Bella am Tubus und hob ihre Hand, woraufhin Carlisle ans Bett trat.

„Schön, dich wach zu sehen, Bella. Ich weiß, dass dich der Tubus stört, aber deine Lunge hat einiges abgekommen und ist noch dabei, sich zu erholen. Versuch es, die Maschine die Arbeit zu überlassen, OK?"

Bella nickte und sah zu den anderen Ärzten. Ich denke, sie erkannte sie, da sie versuchte sie anzulächeln.

„Hey Miss Bella", ging Dr. Harmon auf sie zu.

„Schön, dich wach zu sehen. Hast deiner Familie nen schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Und uns auch", strich er ihr liebevoll über die Schulter und ich fragte mich, wie gut die beiden sich kannten.

„Du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn ich hier anwesend bin, oder?"

Bella nickte erneut. Es brach mir das Herz, ihre aufkommende Verzweiflung im Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wir mussten dich zwei Tage schlafen legen, aufgrund deiner Verletzung. Aber diese erklärt dir gleich Dr. Miller und Carlisle. Ich wollte nur sehen, dass du gut aufwachst. Werd schnell wieder Gesund", drückte er kurz ihre Schulter und verabschiedete sich von uns.

Carlisle nahm seinen Platz neben Bella wieder ein. Diese sah allerdings kurz zu uns herüber und versuchte trotz des Tubus und sicherlich auch einiger Schmerzen, uns ein Lächeln zu schenken. Diese Frau blieb einfach der Wahnsinn.

„Bella?", suchte Carlisle ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Weißt du noch, was passiert ist?", fragte er, nachdem Bella zu ihm sah.

Bella überlegte nicht lange. Sie schloss ihre Augen, wohl der schlimmen Erinnerungen wegen, und nickte.

„Der Rauch und eine gebrochene Rippe haben deiner Lunge erheblich zugesetzt, weshalb wir noch etwas warten, bevor wir dich vom Intubator nehmen, OK?"

Bella nickte erneut. Trotz Schwäche, schien sie ganz da zu sein.

„Hi, Dr. Swan. Ich glaub, wir sind uns noch nicht oft begegnet. Ich bin Dr. Miller, Chirurg", trat er an das hintere Ende, von Bellas Bett.

„Waren sie noch bei Bewusstsein, als die Trümmer auf sie fielen?"

Der Horror in ihren Augen war uns Antwort genug. Ihr Puls stieg rapide, weshalb Carlisle versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Schsch. Bella, beruhige dich. Lass Dr. Miller erstmal erklären."

Bella schloss die Augen und man konnte sehen, wie sie um Fassung kämpfte. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, ging ihr Blick zuerst wieder zu uns. Ich versuchte, ihr mein bestes Lächeln zu schenken. Tatsächlich ruhte ihr Blick ein paar Sekunden länger auf mir und ich glaubte, dass ich etwas dazu beigetragen hatte, dass ihr Puls sich wieder normalisierte.

„Bella?", versuchte Dr. Miller ihren Fokus wieder auf sich zu richten.

„Ist es OK, wenn ich sie Bella nenne?"

Sie nickte und es sah aus, als wenn sie die Augen rollte, woraufhin Charlie und Emmett lachten.

„Bells hasst es, wenn Leute sie siezen", grinste Emmett seine Schwester an und brachte die Runde zu seinem etwas beklemmenden Lachen.

„OK. Bella. Jetzt zum unangenehmen Teil. Die Trümmer, die auf dich gefallen sind, haben einigen Schaden an dir verursacht. Deine Hüfte war mehrmals gebrochen. Wir mussten sie mit ein paar Schrauben wieder zusammenfügen. Hört sich schlimm an, aber diese OP ist sehr gut verlaufen", schenkte er ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Was uns Sorgen macht, ist dein Rücken. Das Rückenmark an den Lendenwirbeln war geschwollen. Das MRT von heute morgen zeigte uns, dass die Schwellungen fast komplett zurückgegangen sind. Auch konnten wir keine gravierenden Verletzungen entdecken. Dennoch besteht die Gefahr, dass die Schwellung etwas Schaden verursacht hat. Du weißt was das bedeutet?"

In dem Moment dachte ich, Bella würde in Panik ausbrechen. Natürlich wusste sie, was es bedeutete. Was passieren könnte, wenn auch nur der kleinste Schaden an ihrem Rückenmark war. Sie sah ihre Karriere schwinden und ihre Zukunft im Rollstuhl enden.

Diese Panik brachte ihren Puls in imense Höhe. Carlisle versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch schaffte er es nicht. Er ließ von Mary ein Beruhigungsmittel in eine Spritze ziehen, doch ich wollte nicht, dass er sie weiter unter Drogen setzte.

Ich ging auf Bella zu und nahm ihr Gesicht vorsichtig in beide Hände, küsste leicht ihre Stirn und lächelte sie an.

„Es wird alles gut, Bella. Egal, was kommt, wir sind bei dir. Mach dir keine Sorgen", hing ich fest im Blick ihrer tränenerfüllten Augen.

„Schsch", machte ich und rieb meine Nase auf ihrer.

Es half tatsächlich. Langsam beruhigte sie sich. Ich spürte Charlies dankende Hand auf meinem Rücken, als Bellas Puls wieder ganz normal schlug.

„Gutes Mädchen", grinste ich sie an und konnte sehen, dass sie ebenfalls lachen musste.

Ich ließ etwas von ihr ab, sodass wir beide wieder zu Dr. Miller blicken konnten, welcher gerade Bellas Füße von der Decke befreite.

„OK. Bella, du nickst bitte, wenn du was spürst", sagte er und nahm etwas aus seinem Kittel, was wie ein zu breiter, gebogener Löffel aussah.

Er nahm Bellas linken Fuss und fuhr dann mit dem ‚Löffel' unter ihrem Fuß entlang. Gespannt sahen wir alle zu Bella, die noch keine Miene verzog, bis sie erleichtert aufschnaubte und nickte. Dr. Miller tat es am anderen Fuß, wo Bella ebenfalls nickte und mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Charlie ließ erleichtert seine Schultern fallen und strich sich seine Hand durch Haar. Emmett stand nur stumm da und grinste.

„Versuch, deine Zehen zu bewegen. Erst der linke Fuß."

Ich glaub, wir hatten alle noch nie so gespannt auf Zehen geschaut, wie in diesem Moment. Und es fühlte sich an, als hätte deine Lieblingsmannschaft den Super Bowl gewonnen, als Bellas Zehen anfingen zu wackeln.

„Jetzt der Rechte", hörte man die Freude in Dr. Millers Stimme.

Sie schaffte es, auch diese zu bewegen, hörte man aber ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen von ihr. Charlie, Emmett und ich waren sofort alarmiert.

„Keine Sorge. Das war zu erwarten durch ihre verletzte Hüfte. Jetzt, wo sie wach ist, kann sie die Schmerzmittel selbst dosieren. Ich denke, die Schmerzenmittel haben langsam nachgelassen?", richtete er seinen fragenden Blick zu Bella, welche nickte.

„Du kennst das Prozedere?", fragte Carlisle, als er ihr einen Knopf mit Schnur in die linke Hand legte.

Bella nickte und betätigte sofort den Knopf.

„Damit kann sie alle halbe Stunde ein Schmerzmittel betätigen, wenn sie es benötigt", antwortete Carlisle unsere fragenden Blicke.

„Schlaf noch ein wenig, dann können wir dich heute Nachmittag sicher vom Tubus befreien, Ok?"

Bellas Augen wurden schwer. Man sah, dass sie gleich wieder einschlafen würde. Wir verabschiedeten uns noch von ihr, jeder mit einem zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Mein Blick verharrte allerdings etwas länger auf ihren Augen.

„Bin bald wieder da", gab ich ihr noch einen Eskimokuss, welcher ihre Augen noch einmal kurz zum Erstrahlen brachte, bevor sie wieder einschlief.

Wie mir, fiel es Emmett und Charlie schwer, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Aber sie brauchte ihre Ruhe.

„Wird sie also wieder ok, Doc?", fragte Emmett Dr. Miller.

„Wenn sie die eventuelle Lähmung meinen, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie wieder normal laufen werden kann. Ihre Nerven haben alle reagiert, wie sie sollten. Sie kann sich jetzt ganz auf ihre Hüfte konzentrieren. Das wird schmerzhaft genug", verfinsterste sich seine Miene.

„Aber was ich bisher von Dr. Swan gehört habe, wird sie das auch gut überstehen."

Sein Pieper ging los, woraufhin er sich entschuldigte und uns mit Carlisle alleine ließ.

Zum ersten Mal sah ich auch etwas Last von Carlisle fallen.

„Es sieht wirklich gut aus, oder?", fragte ich ihn hoffnungsvoll, woraufhin sich sein Gesicht noch mehr erhellte.

„Sehr gut sogar. Ihr Verstand wirkte klar. Sie konnte sich erinnern, was passiert war. Sie hat uns und euch erkannt. Ihre Reflexe waren so, wie wir es erhofft hatten. Jetzt kann sie sich ganz auf die Genesung der Hüfte konzentrieren."

Emmett und Charlie umarmten sich vor Freude. Auch ich suchte die Nähe meines Vaters.

„Sie wird wieder gesund, Edward", drückte er mich fester an sich.

Sekunden später fand ich mich in den Armen von Emmett wieder. In seinen Augen glänzten Freudentränen. Auch mir liefen Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung.

„Lasst uns was essen gehen. Ich lad euch ein", grinste Charlie.

„Gute Idee", kam es von Carlisle.

So kam es, dass nicht nur wir vier später an einem Tisch saßen. Alice, Jasper und Rosalie konnten sich ebenfalls von ihren Jobs losreißen. Sogar Esme kam mit der kleinen Millie und machte die Runde komplett. Natürlich fehlte Bella, aber wir wussten, schon bald würde sie wieder mit in unserer Runde sitzen. Und das nicht in einem Rollstuhl.

TBC


	17. Genesung Teil 1

**Genesung**

**Bellas POV**

„_Bella…", hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter._

_In weiter Ferne erblickte ich sie, mit ihrem braunen, welligen Haar. Ihr zauberhaftes, ansteckendes Lächeln, was sie ihren Liebenden immer schenkte. Sie hatte ein luftiges Sommerkleid an, was sie gerne anhatte, wenn wir ihre Eltern in Phoenix besuchten. Fehlte nur noch ihr Cowboy Hut, den sie so gerne trug._

_Sie winkte mir zu und pustete mir einen Handkuss zu, wie sie es immer tat, wenn Emmett und ich zum Schulbus gingen. Doch diesmal stand sie nicht vor unserem Haus. Hinter ihr war nur Licht zu sehen. Ich wollte zur ihr laufen, doch als ich das tat, stoppte sie mich. Ihr Blick panisch, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf._

_Aber ich wollte doch zu ihr. Ich hatte sie so sehr vermisst. Stattdessen verblasste sie. Ich hörte im Hintergrund ein piepen, was mich immer mehr zu sich zog und mich weiter weg von meiner Mutter brachte. Mein Arm streckte ich nach ihr aus, doch es nützte nichts._

Schmerzen. Das war das einzige was ich spürte. Um mich herum ein Gewusel.

„Wir verlieren sie", hörte ich eine panische Stimme.

„Nein. Bella, bleib bei uns. Wir brauch dich. Mein Sohn braucht dich", erkannte ich Carlisle stimme.

Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, doch ich merkte, dass ich immer weiter weg schwebte und nichts mehr mitbekam.

_Piep. …. Piep….. Piep…._

Erst wusste ich nicht, was mich da aus dem Schlaf holte, bis mir der wohlbekannte Ton wieder in Erinnerung kam. Fast jeden Tag hörte ich ihn bei meinen Patienten. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn bei mir hörte, war… als … wir Renèe verloren.

„Wach auf, mein Schatz. Dein Bruder, Edward und ich warten schon sehnsüchtig auf dich", brauchte es einen Moment, bis ich die Stimmer meines Vaters erkannte.

Sie klang so sanft, so besorgt, dennoch hoffnungsvoll. Ich möchte die Augen auf machen und ihn umarmen, ihn trösten, doch es war, als würde mein Körper mir nicht gehorchen. Das einzige, was passiert, als ich versuchte mich darauf zu konzentrieren, meine Augen zu öffnen, war das pfeiffen in meinem Ohr. Und um so mehr ich kämpfte, um so schmerzhafter wurde es.

„Wir sind hier, Schatz", hörte ich Charlie erneut und spürte dann seine Lippen auf meiner Stirn.

Ich kämpfte noch mehr. Wollte ihn endlich sehen. Ihn, Emmett und Edward. Es tat weh, dennoch zwang ich mich meine Augen zu öffnen. Langsam hoben sich meine Lider, kniff sie allerdings wieder zusammen, da mich das Licht blendete. Beim nächsten Versuch war das Licht gedimmt und angenehmer.

Zuerst sah ich nur die weiße Decke, drehte aber langsam meinem Kopf zur Seite, als ich von dort etwas hörte. Dort standen sie, meine drei wichtigsten Männer.

Charlie, mein Vater. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah so aus, als hätte er Tage nicht geschlafen. Aber er lächelte. Emmett, mein großer Bruder. Er sah nicht viel anders aus, als Charlie. Ein leichtes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, so wie ich ihn liebte.

Und dann war da noch Edward. Er war noch immer so wunderschön, trotzdem er so traurig aussah.

Ich war so froh sie alle zu sehen, dass mir die Tränen kamen. Es übermahnte mich. Als ich Luft holen wollte, merkte ich erst, dass ich einen Tubus im Hals hatte. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Man will aus Reflex gegen atmen, aber die Maschine war stärker. Um sicher zu gehen, wollte ich ihn ertasten, als Carlisle an mein Bett trat.

„Schön, dich wach zu sehen, Bella. Ich weiß, dass dich der Tubus stört, aber deine Lunge hat einiges abgekommen und ist noch dabei, sich zu erholen. Versuch es, die Maschine die Arbeit zu überlassen, OK?"

Ich konnte nur nicken. Das Carlisle Aussage stimmte, merkte ich schnell anhand der steigenden Schmerzen, wenn ich versuchte gegen die Maschine zu atmen. Weshalb ich kurz die Augen schloss und versuchte mich zu entspannen.

„Hey Miss Bella", trat Theo nun an mein Bett.

„Schön, dich wach zu sehen. Hast deiner Familie nen schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Und uns auch", drückte er meine Schulter.

„Du weißt, was es bedeutet, wenn ich hier anwesend bin, oder?"

Ich hatte ihn gar nicht registriert, dass er auch hier war. Natürlich wusste ich, was es bedeutete, wenn er anwesend war. Sie mussten mich ins künstliche Koma versetzen. Gott, was war mir nur passiert?

„Wir mussten dich zwei Tage schlafen legen, aufgrund deiner Verletzung. Aber diese erklärt dir gleich Dr. Miller und Carlisle. Ich wollte nur sehen, dass du gut aufwachst. Werd schnell wieder Gesund."

Theo und ich fingen fast gleichzeitig in der Klinik an zu arbeiten. Ich, als Frischling, und er als schon angesehener Anästhesist aus Austin. Wie auch immer es einen Texaner ins verregnete Washington ziehen konnte. Wir waren freundschaftliche Kollege und trafen uns auch öfter mit anderen Kollegen zu einem Drink.

Als er ging, kam Carlisle wieder zu mir, doch ich musste unbedingt meine drei Männer sehen. Sie gaben mir Kraft, auch wenn sie mich ziemlich besorgt ansahen. Ich versuchte ihnen einen Lächeln zu schenken, was mit dem Tubus eigentlich zwecklos war.

Charlie konnte ich kaum in die Augen schauen. Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, in seinem Gesicht, wie damals, als ich aufwachte, nach dem Drama in unserem Haus. Einzig der Verlust meiner Mom blieb diesmal aus. Am liebsten wollte ich ihn in meine Arme schließen. Dann wüsste ich, es würde alles wieder gut werden. Zumindest empfand ich es immer, sobald ich in den schützenden Armen meines Vaters lag.

Carlisle suchte meine Aufmerksamkeit, weshalb ich meinen Kopf wieder zu Carlisle drehte. Selbst diese Bewegung war so anstrengend, wie ein Sprint.

„Weißt du noch, was passiert ist?", fragte er mich. 

Ich schloss die Augen und Bilder schossen durch meinen Kopf. Der Rauch, das Feuer, der versperrte Ausgang, das Büro. Dort wurde bewusstlos, durch den vielen Rauch. Aber ich wachte einmal kurz auf und spürte etwas auf meinem Körper. Ich hatte Edward nach mir rufen hören. Mein Körper tat aber zu sehr weh, um ihn zu antworten. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr die Augen öffnen. Bevor ich überhaupt Luft holen konnte, wurde alles wieder schwarz.

„Der Rauch und eine gebrochene Rippe haben deiner Lunge erheblich zugesetzt, weshalb wir noch etwas warten, bevor wir dich vom Intubator nehmen, OK?"

Da blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Auch wenn es sehr unangenehm war. Die gebrochene Rippe schockte mich nicht. Als ich kurz wach wurde, hatte ich deutlich gespürt, dass ich mir mindestens eine Rippe gebrochen hatte.

„Hi, Dr. Swan. Ich glaub, wir sind uns noch nicht oft begegnet. Ich bin Dr. Miller, Chirurg", war Carlisle zur Seite getreten.

Dr. Miller…. Ich musste lange überlegen. Tatsächlich waren wir uns kaum begegnet. Meistens hatte ich mit seinem Kollegen aus einer anderen Schicht zu tun. Hatte allerdings nur Gutes von Dr. Miller gehört.

„Waren sie noch bei Bewusstsein, als die Trümmer auf sie fielen?"

Trümmer? War meine Wohnung etwa zusammengestürzt? War alles zerstört? Oh nein.

„Schsch. Bella, beruhige dich. Lass Dr. Miller erst malerstmal erklären."

Wenn das so einfach wäre. Ich schloss die Augen, wollte gerne einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, was ja leider nicht ging, versuchte aber irgendwie, mich zu beruhigen. Ich suchte den Blick meiner Familie, blieb allerdings auf Edwards hängen.

Sein bitteres Lächeln, ließ annehmen, dass es mit seinen Emtionen zu kämpfen hatte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihn das alles wieder sehr an Kate's Tod erinnerte. Aber er war hier und stand mir bei. Was mir sehr half. 

„Bella?", hörte ich Dr. Miller und sah zu ihm.

„Ist es OK, wenn ich sie Bella nenne?"

Ich nickte nur und rollte gleichzeitig die Augen. Mein Bruder brachte bestens auf den Punkt.

„Bells hasst es, wenn Leute sie siezen."  
„OK. Bella. Jetzt zum unangenehmen Teil. Die Trümmer, die auf dich gefallen sind, haben einigen Schaden an dir verursacht. Deine Hüfte war mehrmals gebrochen. Wir mussten sie mit ein paar Schrauben wieder zusammenfügen. Hört sich schlimm an, aber diese OP ist sehr gut verlaufen", lächelte er mich an, wie man nun mal einen Patienten anlächelt, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. Und da ich dieses Lächeln nur zu gut kannte, war ich gleich wieder in angst.

„Was uns Sorgen macht, ist dein Rücken. Das Rückenmark an den Lendenwirbeln war geschwollen. Das MRT von heute Morgenmorgen zeigte uns, dass die Schwellungen fast komplett zurückgegangen sind. Auch konnten wir keine gravierenden Verletzungen entdecken. Dennoch besteht die Gefahr, dass die Schwellung etwas Schaden verursacht hat. Du weißt was das bedeutet?"

Natürlich wusste ich, was das bedeutete. Weshalb ich meine Karriere schwinden sah. Im Rollstuhl könnte ich nie wieder als Ärztin praktizieren. Und ich brauchte diesen Job. Er war mein Leben. Ich fühlte mich wie überfahren, als hätte man mir alles genommen, was ich je besaß.

Ich wollte einfach nicht im Rollstuhl enden. Mir wurde vor lauter Panik schwindelig. Würde ich stehen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich zusammengebrochen. Tja, mit stehen war es das wohl.

Plötzlich sah ich Edward über mir und legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht. Sie waren so warm und strahlten etwas aus, was mich beruhigte.

„Es wird alles gut, Bella. Egal, was kommt, wir sind bei dir. Mach dir keine Sorgen", sah sein Blick so zuversichtlich aus.

Würde er wirklich bei mir bleiben, auch wenn ich ein Krüppel wäre? Warum sollte er? Er könnte jede haben.

„Schsch", hörte ich ihn und spürte, wie er seine Nase auf meine rieb.

Tatsächlich fasste ich mich. Denn es war eine Geste, die ich von meiner Mutter kannte. Damit brachte sie mich immer zum lachen und fühlte mich geliebt. Genau wie in diesem Moment von Edward.

„Gutes Mädchen", grinste er mich an, was ansteckend wirkte.

Edward löste sich etwas von mir und sah zum Bettende, wo Dr. Miller stand und die Bettdecke von meinen Füßen nahm. Dabei entdeckte ich eine Strickdecke. Aber darüber konnte ich nicht weiter nachdenken, denn ich wusste, was er vorhattevor hatte.

„OK. Bella, du nickst bitte, wenn du was spürst", sagte er und nahm einen Schaber aus seinem Kittel.

(weißt du, wie das Ding heißt? Hab es schon in einigen Ärzte Serien gesehen. Damit fahren sie unterm Fuß entlang, um zu sehen, ob der patient noch etwas spürt.)

Vorsichtig nahm er mit seiner kalten Hand meinen Fuß. Schon als ich seine Hand spürte, machte sich erleichterung in mir breit. Das hieß noch lange nicht, dass kein Schaden vorhanden war, aber es war ein gutes Zeichen.

Und noch besser, als er unter meiner Ferse entlang fuhr und ich es deutlich spürte. Gleiches auch am anderen Fuß. Als ich dann meine Zehen bewegen sollte, wurde ich nervös. Selbst wenn ich meine Füße spüren konnte, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass ich Kontrolle über sie hatte.

So konnte man sich ungefähr vorstellen, was in mir vorging, als ich es schaffte die Zehen am linken Fuß zu bewegen. Ein schönes Gefühl. Vor Freude stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Allerdings stiegen mir schon im nächsten Moment die Tränen in die Augen vor Schmerz, als ich versuchte die Zehen meines rechten Fußes zu bewegen. Ich wollte schreien, doch einzig ein wimmern kam empor. Ich biss auf den Tubos, um wenigstens etwas Schmerz zu kompenzieren.

Nun konnte ich deutlich spüren, dass meine Hüfte gebrochen war. Trotz der Schmerzen war ich auf diesen Röntgenbild gespannt. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie wieder voll funktionstüchtig werden würde. Was ich wusste, war, dass die Heilung schmerzhaft werden würde. Aber da müsste ich durch. Ich wollte zurück ins Leben.

„Keine Sorge. Das war zu erwarten durch ihre verletzte Hüfte. Jetzt, wo sie wach ist, kann sie die Schmerzmittel selbst dosieren. Ich denke, die Schmerzenmittel haben langsam nachgelassen?", hörte ich Dr. Miller und nickte.

„Du kennst das Prozedere?", meinte Carlisle und drückte mir den Knopf für die Schmerzmittel in die Hand.

Sofort betätigte ich den Kopf, da die Schmerzen langsam unerträglich wurden.

„Damit kann sie alle halbe Stunde ein Schmerzmittel betätigen, wenn sie es benötigt", erklärte Carlisle meiner Familie.

„Schlaf noch ein wenig, dann können wir dich heute Nachmittag sicher vom Tubus befreien, Ok?", hörte ich kaum noch seine Worte, war allerdings froh, dass ich den Tubos eventuell los werden würde, um endlich wieder sprechen zu können. 

Kurz bevor ich wieder einschlief, schaute ich noch einmal zu meinem Vater und Emmett, welche Freudentränen in den Augen hatten. Natürlich würde die beiden das sehr mitnehmen. Und ich wollte nicht wissen, was in ihnen die letzten zwei Tage vorging.

Emmett hatte es sich zur Berufung gemacht meinen großen Beschützer zu miemen, selbst dann, wenn ich ich nicht brauchte. Aber unsere Vergangenheit hat ihn geprägt. Genau wie meinen Dad.

„Bin bald wieder da", erschien Edward noch einmal über mir und gab mir meinen geliebten Eskimokuss.

Sein Lächeln, diese Zuversicht in seinen Augen, machte mir Hoffnung und nahm mir die Angst vor der Zukunft. Edward würde wieder kommen.

„Was für eine herzliche und eng verbundene Familie. Und ihr Freund", hörte ich die Krankenschwester noch seufzen, nachdem alle Mann gegangen waren und meine Augenlider nicht mehr aufzuhalten waren.

Wohl wahr. Meine Familie war sehr herzlich und mein Freund, ein Traum. Ich wusste, mit Edward an meiner Seite könnte ich es schaffen wieder schaffen auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch würde er auch bei mir bleiben, wenn ich zerzweifle, schlechte bekomme, weil es nicht so verran geht, wie ich es mir wünsche? Die Angst bleibt, wie auch die Hoffnung.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, war ich zum Glück nicht alleine. Carlisle stand neben mir, schaute gerade in meine Krankenakte. Als er aufsah und entdeckte, dass ich wach war, entfachte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hey", sagte er und legte die Akte beiseite und strich mir über die Stirn.

„Bereit den Tubus los zu werden?"

Die Frage hätte er sich sparen können, weshalb ich so heftig, wie mir möglich war, wenn auch nicht viel, nickte und Carlisle zum grinsen brachte. Er rief noch eine Krankenschwester bei, die ihm assistieren sollte.

„Auf drei ausatmen, OK?"

Ich nickte erneut, um ihn zu zeigen, dass ich verstand und bereit war. Auch wenn ich auf die erwartenden Schmerzen verzichten konnte. Aber da musste ich durch. Doch das es so schmerzhaft wurde, hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Ich hustete, nachdem mich Carlisle von dem Schlauch befreite. Mein Hals brannte genauso schmerzhaft, wie es war zu atmen. Jeder Atemzug stach in der Lunge.

„Ganz ruhig", pflichtete mir Carlisle bei, als er mir eine Sauerstoffbrille an die Nase legte.

„Das wird dir helfen. Versuch ganz ruhig durch die Nase zu atmen."

Trotz eines erneuten Schlauchs in meinem Gesicht, war es angenehmer, als ein Tubus im Hals. Und nach einigen Minuten schaffte ich es normal zu atmen, auch wenn immer wieder ein Husten dazwischen kam. Aber das würde sich die nächste Tage wohl auch nicht ändern, nach dem ich weiß, was meine Lunge durchgemacht hatte.

Die Krankenschwester hielt mir dann ein Glas Wasser entgegen. MithilfeMit Hilfe eines Strohhalms nahm ich einige Schlucke. Diese waren, durch meinen gereizten Hals nicht sehr angenehm, aber mein Durst war größer als ich dachte.

Carlisle erzählte mir dann ein wenig, wie es genau um mich stand. Das ich in ferner Zukunft keine längerern Spaziergänge machen könne, selbst wenn meine Hüfte nicht verletzt wäre. Aber ich würde die nächste Zeit schneller außer Atem sein, als sonst. Was mir die Physio schon jetzt ein Graus werden ließ.

Was mir Mut macht, war, dass unser, beziehungsweise Carlisles Krankenhaus über ein gutes Rehaprogramm verfügte. Schon Charlie kam dadurch wieder auf die Bein, nachdem er seinen Unfall während eines Brandes hatte.

„Wie ist das Feuer…?", krächzte ich und war froh, dass Carlisle sofort verstand.

„Wie es ausbrach?", ich nickte.

„Dieser Idiot unter dir, ist mit einer brennenden Zigarette eingeschlafen", hörte ich es von der Tür meines Zimmers.

Dort standen wieder meine drei Männer. Alles erholter, als noch heute Morgenmorgen. Sie lächelten, was mich trotz der Tatsache, was passiert war, ansteckte.

„Lebt er?"

Viel hatte ich mit Mr. Louis nicht zu tun. Außer mal ein ‚Hallo, wie geht's?' auf dem Flur. Dennoch würde ich nicht wollen, dass einer meiner Nachbarn ums Leben kam.

„Konnte rechtzeitig fliehen. Rauchvergiftung und paar Verbrennungen", grummelte mein Vater.

Sicher war er wütend auf Mr. Louis. Wahrscheinlich alle vier Männer hier im Raum, wenn ich mir so ihre Gesichter betrachtete.

„Und meine Wohnung?", musste ich leicht husten bei der Frage.

Edward kam besorgt an meine Seite geflogen und legte seine Hand an meiner Wange, um mir dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Bevor jemand antwortete drückte mir Carlisle einen Inhalator in den Mund.

„Einen kräftigen Zug Bella, dann wird der Husten besser."

Gesagt, getan. Tatsächlich fiel es mir gleich etwas besser zu atmen.

„Hey", begrüßte ich Edward mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

„Hi", raunte er.

„Wir sind auch noch da", wurde Emmett lauter und trat mit Charlie ans Bett.

„Hey, Sis", tätschelte Emmett mein Bein.

Ich zischte vor Schmerz, tat er es nämlich ausgerechnet am rechten Bein.

„Oh shit. Sorry, Bells", ging er gleich einen Schritt zurück und fing sich wütende Blicke von Charlie und Emmett ein.

„Schon OK, Emmy", versuchte ich ihm die Schuldigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu nehmen.

Ich weiß ja, dass es niemals Absicht war und nach einigen Sekunden und einmal betätigen meiner Schmerzmittel, ging es auch schon wieder.

„Und? Was ist nun mit meiner Wohnung?", wechselte ich schnell wieder das Thema.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mir die Frage sparen können. Die Gesichter meiner Feuerwehrmänner sprachen Bände.

„Es war nichts zu retten, Bells", sagte mein Vater mit betretener Stimme.

Er kam auf meine linke Seite, wo auch noch immer Carlisle stand und strich mir über den Arm. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen, was mir das Ausmaß des Brandes erst bewusst machte.

Alles war zerstört. Alles, für was ich die letzten Jahre gearbeitet hatte. Gut, für die Wertgegenstände mag wohl die Versicherung aufkommen. Aber all meine Erinnerungen sind weg. Nichts mehr da, von den Dingen, die mir so viel bedeuteten.

Ich schloss die Augen und dachte an diese Dinge. Die vielen Bilder von meiner Mutter. Charlie hatte mir extra die meisten überlassen, weil ich sie mir so gerne immer wieder ansah. Aber nicht nur die Bilder von meiner Mutter werde ich misse. Ich habe so viele Bilder von meinen Freunden und Familie gemacht.

Geschenke von Charlie, Emmett und Rosalie, die mir so viel bedeuteten. Und selbst von Edward hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit schon einiges angesammelt. Das Armband, was er mir geschenkt hatte, als wir uns wieder vertragen hatten.

Die Liste in meinem Kopf wurde länger. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich zu weinen begann, bis Edward mir die Tränen von der Wange wischte.

„Schsch. Wir machen neue Erinnerungen", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Wo soll ich nur wohnen?", schluchzte ich.

„Das ist glaube ich das geringste Problem. Du kannst erst malerstmal bei Rose und mir wohnen", bat Emmett an.

Nichts gegen meinen Bruder. Und selbst, wenn ich mich bei ihnen physische erholen würde, hätte ich danach wahrscheinlich einen mentalen Knall. Nein, dank.

„Du kannst auch bei mir wohnen. Dann ich mich dafür revanchieren, als du mich gepflegt hast", lächelte Charlie.

Was wohl schon eine plausiblere Lösung wäre. Nur will er nicht er nicht lieber mit seiner Freundin sein? Gerade als ich darauf zu sprechen wollte, hörte ich Edward.

„Oder bei mir."

Es war nicht fragend, es klang regelrecht bestimmend. Charlie wollte protestieren, doch Carlisle kam ihm zuvor.

„Finde ich eine gute Idee. Bella wird, wenn sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, jede Menge Hilfe im Alltag brauchen. Und ich glaube in einigen Dingen ist ihr die Hilfe einer Frau lieber, als die ihres Vaters oder Bruders", versuchte Carlisle sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Aber Rose könnte doch…"

„Rose hat auch ihren Job, Em", wand ich ein.

„Und soweit ich weiß, habt ihr fast euren ganzen Jahresurlaub, für eure Flitterwochen geplant", wackelte ich verwitzt mit den Augenbrauen.

Mein großer Bruder wurde daraufhin doch tatsächlich etwas rot. Charlie, Edward und Carlisle lachten nur.

„Ich kann Esme aber nicht diese Bürde auferlegen", zog ich die Stirn diesmal kraus.

„Du bist doch keine Bürde, Bella. Esme hatte es mir sogar schon angeboten. Sie macht sich auch sorgen um dich", überraschte mich Carlisle.

„Nun schau mich nicht so an", grinste er.

„Du bist immer hin mit unserem Sohn liiert."

Daraufhin grinste mich Edward natürlich breit an. Es ist ja nicht, dass ich Esme nicht mag. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie ist eine sehr reizende Frau und Freundin. Und Carlisle hatte recht. Ich werde Hilfe in vielen Dingen brauchen und ich habe sicher keine Lust, dass mir mein Bruder hilft mich zu waschen oder umzuziehen. Das würden Charlie und Emmett auch nicht packen, denn was das angeht, waren die Beiden noch prüder als ich.

-die decke noch einbauen


	18. Genesung Teil 2

**Genesung Teil 2**

**Bellas POV**

Das Angebot von Carlisle und Edward, bei Ihnen zu wohnen, war wirklich süß und tatsächlich wohl die beste Lösung. Dennoch war mir nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache. Es blieb mir aber nichts wirklich anderes übrig, und Kraft, mich dagegen zu wehren, hatte ich auch keine.

Allerdings, die Vorstellung, Edward jeden Tag, sobald er von der Arbeit käme, bei mir zuo haben, ließ mich die Sache doch schon etwas mehr gefallen.

Ich wollte gerade um etwas Wasser beten, als mir eine bunte Decke auffiel, die am Fußende meines Bettes lag.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich in die Menge.

Daraufhin wurde Charlie blass und Carlisle, Edward und Emmett sahen auf den Boden. Meinem Bruder konnte ich auch eine gewisse Wut im Gesicht ansehen.

„Lasst ihr uns kurz alleine?", überraschte es mich, dass es von meinem Vater kam.

„OK", sagten Edward und Carlisle gleichzeitig.

Edward kam noch schnell auf mich zu und gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss, der mich kurz vergessen ließ, warum er das Zimmer verließ.

„Emmett, bitte", flehte Charlie.

Ich sah zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her. Noch ahnte ich nicht, worum es ging, aber es schien einen Keil zwischen die beiden getrieben zu haben. Gut, Charlie und Emmett waren sich noch nie immer einig. Aber dieser Blick von Emmett besorgte mich.

Mit einem Grummeln Richtung Charlie und einem Kuss auf meine Stirn ging auch Emmett.

Charlie atmete tief durch, nahm die besagte Decke und setzte sich auf den Rand meines Bettes. Für einen Moment sah er durch mein Zimmer, bevor er seine Augen auf mich legte, in welchen Tränen schimmerten. Ich ahnte, dass diese diesmal nichts mit dem Brand zu tun hatten.

Charlie zupfte an der Decke und legte sie dann weiter nach oben, sodass auch ich sie berühren konnte. Der Stoff war weicher, als ich dachte. Die Farben in dunklen Braun-Tönen.

„Bella, du weißt, wie sehr ich deine Mutter liebe, oder?", bebte die Stimme meines Vaters und so langsam schwante mir, worum es ging.

Ich nickte nur und wartete darauf, dass Charlie weiter redete.

„Seit ihrem… Tod….", fiel es Charlie noch immer schwer, darüber zu reden, aber auch ich merkte, dass mir schon allein der Gedanke an den Tod meiner Mutter immer noch zu schaffen machte, da auch meine Augen feucht wurden.

„Seit Mom nicht mehr bei uns ist, bin ich einsam. Aber ich konnte nie an eine andere Frau denken, da ich Renée einfach nicht loslassen konnte."

„Und jetzt kannst du es?", schluchzte ich fast.

„Ich muss, Kleines. Ich kann nicht mehr alleine sein."

„Aber wir sind doch da?"

„Bells…", lächelte er und seufzte.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich eure Mutter vergessen könnte, geschweige denn aufhören zu lieben. Doch Sue, sie gibt mir wieder das Gefühl zu leben", sah ich etwas in seinen Augen glitzern, was ich dort lange nicht gesehen hatte.

„Ich hasse es, dir es so begreiflich zu machen, aber was würdest du machen, wenn Edward seine verstorbene Frau nicht loslassen könnte?", sah er mich vorsichtig an.

Ich möchte schreien, dass es was anderes sei, aber das ist es nicht, denn Edward war in der gleichen Situation, wie mein Vater. Und bei ihm war es noch viel frischer. Charlie ist schon so lange alleine. War Edward deshalb eine schlechte Person? Natürlich nicht.

Es war nicht leicht, aber ich musste mich damit abfinden, mich arrangieren. Ich wäre eine Heuchlerin, wenn ich Charlie weiter ein schlechtes Gewissen machen würde. Auf der einen Seite will ich, dass Edward mich liebt, auf der anderen will ich, dass Charlie Sue nicht liebt.

„Die ist von Sue. Sie hat sie selber gestrickt und vom Ältesten ihres Stammes besprechen lassen. Die Decke soll dir beim Heilen helfen", hatte er ein verträumtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Zum ersten Mal konnte ich mich für ihn freuen, da Sue Clearwater meinen Vater wohl wirklich sehr mochte und Charlie auch sie.

„Sie hat sie extra für mich gemacht?"

„Auch wenn ihr euch noch nicht getroffen habt, weiß sie dennoch schon sehr viel von dir", wurde er leicht rot.

„Zudem stand sie mir in den letzten Tagen sehr bei, in denen ich bald den Verstand verlor."

„Das wollte ich nicht", sagte ich kleinlaut.

„Hey, hey. Mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Du und Emmett seid und bleibt für mich immer das Wichtigste."

Charlie lächelte und strich mir durchs Haar.

„Du wirst immer meine kleine Bella Ballerina sein."

Damit brach Charlie mich fürs Erste. Es wird dauern, bis ich Sue akzeptieren könnte, aber ich werde mich anstrengen. Zumal ich es wirklich mochte, wie Charlie strahlte, nachdem er mit mir gesprochen hatte. Warum sollte er nicht glücklich sein dürfen?

Charlie musste kurz danach gehen, da mein Abendbrot kam und die Krankenschwester keine Ausnahmen machte.

Dennoch schlich sich Edward später noch einmal in mein Zimmer.

„Hey", begrüßte er mich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, dem ich gerne weiter nachgegangen wäre, doch Edward löste sich von mir.

Ich war noch zu schwach, ihn mir zu krallen.

„Wie lief es mit Charlie?", fragte er mich vorsichtig und ich seufzte.

„Es wird mir schwerfallen, aber ich werde versuchen zu akzeptieren, dass es eine neue Frau in seinem Leben gibt."

Wie Edward nun mal war, schaute er auf mich mitfühlend runter. Eigentlich hätte er böse mit mir sein sollen und mir Vorwürfe machen, schließlich hatte ich es Charlie schwer gemacht und Edward hingegen nicht. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Er kraulte nur meinen Nacken, da er leider meine Hand nicht halten konnte, und erzählte mir von seinem Gespräch mit Emmett und Charlie und erwähnte auch den Streit der beiden.

Leider musste auch Edward irgendwann gehen.

Eigentlich war ich sehr müde, doch leider mein Kopf nicht. Ich dachte erst noch lange über mein Gespräch mit Charlie nach. Wodurch ich natürlich an meine Mutter denken musste und stellte fest, wie sehr ich sie jetzt brauchen würde. Aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich sie brauchte und sie war nicht da.

Hinzu dachte ich daran, wie es mit mir weitergeht. Ich blickte auf meine verbundenen Hände. Schon die leichteste Bewegung meiner Finger tat weh. Aber ich war mir sicher, es würde heilen. Meine größte Sorge galt der Hüfte.

Mich würde zwar ein Röntgenbild interessieren, doch konnte ich schon von Carlisles Aussagen und seinen Blicken erahnen, dass meine Hüfte ein einziges Trümmerfeld war und mittlerweile aus vielen Metallteilen zusammengehalten wurde.

Noch lähmten die starken Schmerzmittel den schlimmsten Schmerz, aber schon morgen werden sie diese nach und nach verringern, um eine Abhängigkeit zu vermeiden. Weshalb ich auch den Schmerz in Kauf nahm. Ich hatte zu oft gesehen, wie schnell es gehen konnte und man war abhängig. Selbst einem ehemaligen Kollegen von mir war es passiert. Aber ich mochte es eh nicht, wie sehr diese Medikamente meinen Kopf beeinflussten.

Die Schmerzmittel waren wohl auch mein geringstes Problem. Mir machte eher die Physiotherapie Sorgen. Ich war noch nie sehr koordiniert. Und nun, mit einer mehr als lädierten Hüfte, würde es sicher nicht besser werden. Aber ich sollte auf unsere Reha-Abteilung vertrauen. Die wirklich eine der besten im Lande waren.

Es war schon sehr spät oder früh, als ich mit den Gedanken an einen einsam im Bett liegenden, Edward einschlief.

Jetzt, wo ich selber Patientin war, wurde mir bewusst, warum es die Patienten immer so sehr störte, dass die Visite schon so früh war und die Krankenschwestern in aller Herrgottsfrühe die Jalousien öffneten. Denn erst weckte mich Schwester Ann und kaum, dass ich wieder eingeschlafen war, kamen Carlisle und Dr. Miller in mein Zimmer.

Sie sagten mir, wenn ich mich weiter so erholte, könnte ich in zwei Tagen die Intensivstation verlassen und mit der Physio beginnen. Was mich natürlich erfreute. Auch, dass Alice später vorbei schauen würde, um meine Muskeln etwas zu lockern und mein gesundes Bein bewegen. Dafür war eigentlich auch die Physio zuständig, doch Alice erklärte sich bereit und machte es mir weniger unangenehm.

Sie hielt, was sie versprach und kam gegen 10 Uhr in mein Zimmer. Aber nicht alleine. Sie hatte Esme im Schlepptau, welche mir ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. Sicher durfte sie mich hier auf der Intensiv besuchen, da sie mit dem Boss verheiratet war.

Alice begann gleich damit, mein gesundes Bein zu massieren und zu dehnen, während Esme sich mit mir unterhielt. Dabei legte sie mir noch einmal nahe, dass sie sich sehr darauf freue, sich um mich zu kümmern. Sie erzählte mir auch von ihren Plänen, wie sie ‚mein' Zimmer gestalten würde.

Das lange Gespräch mit ihr machte sich bald bemerkbar, denn aus dem minimal Piepen in meinem Ohr, wurde ein immer lauteres.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?", verstand ich Alice kaum.

Ich wollte es erst verschweigen, aber da es immer schlimmer wurde, deutete ich auf mein Ohr.

Alice betätigte sofort den Notknopf. Keine Minute später kamen Carlisle und Schwester Ann ins Zimmer gelaufen.

„Bellas Ohr", sagte Alice nur und ging zur Seite.

Carlisle nahm sich ein Otoskop und sah in mein Ohr.

„Ich bin zwar nicht der Spezialist, aber ich denke, dass das Innenohr etwas überanstrengt wurde. Vergiss nicht, dass dort einiges repariert und erneuert werden musste", sagte er mahnend.

„Dr. Wittstock wird es sich später nochmal ansehen. Ich geb dir jetzt nur ein paar Ohrtropfen, die das Innenohr etwas beruhigen. Aber am besten hilft Ruhe." 

„Oh", sagte Esme mit einem schuldigen Blick.

„Das wollte ich nicht. Am besten, wir gehen jetzt", stand sie auf.

Doch vorher griff ich nach ihrer Hand. Es tat nicht mal weh. Wenigstens etwas.

„Danke, Esme. Ich hab mich sehr über deinen Besuch gefreut. Und vielen Dank, dass ihr mich aufnehmt."

Der schuldige Blick wich einem warmherzigen.

„Selbstverständlich, Bella", küsste sie meine Stirn und verließ mit Carlisle das Zimmer.

Mit ernstem Gesicht machte Alice weiter.

„Ich werd schon wieder", versuchte ich die Laune meiner guten Freundin aufzuheitern.

Im gleichen Moment zuckte ich allerdings wieder zusammen, als sie versuchte, den Fuß mit der verletzten Hüfte zu massieren. Abrupt hörte Alice auf.

„Mach bitte weiter", flehte ich sie an.

Denn auch wenn mich ein leichter Schmerz durchzog, tat es meinem stillgelegten Fuß sehr gut. Vor allem, als sie weiter machte und meine Fußsohle massierte.

Die nächsten zwei Tage wurden für mich immer klarer, da ich immer weniger Medikamente bekam. Selten war ich dabei allein. Edward war die meiste Zeit bei mir. Oft gemeinsam mit Emmett und/oder Charlie. Wenn sie nicht da waren, war Rose oft bei mir.

Sie verschoben erneut die Hochzeit. Wegen mir. Das ließ mein Gemüt nicht wirklich aufblühen.

„Du musst dabei sein", sagte sie.

„Ohne dich wäre die Hochzeit sinnlos", zwinkerte sie mir zu.

Tatsächlich wäre ich traurig gewesen, wenn ich nicht dabei sein könnte, wenn mein Bruder und Rose sich endlich das Ja-Wort geben. Aber dran Schuld zu sein, dass sie noch etwas länger warten müssten, wollte ich auch nicht.

Und eigentlich war alles so perfekt geplant. Denn Rose wünschte sich unbedingt eine Strandhochzeit. Was in Seattle nur an den wenigen Sommertagen möglich war.

Auch Esme und Alice kamen wieder. Nur hielten sie ihre Gespräche kurz, in Angst, mein Ohr könnte wieder verrückt spielen, dabei versicherte mir Dr. Wittstock, das sei normal, da erst alles wieder richtig zusammenwachsen müsste. Und das hieß nun mal ein bisschen Piepen und Schmerz. Mit Schmerz kannte ich mich ja mittlerweile aus.

Jasper ließ sich auch blicken. Erst als mein bester Freund, aber schon bald als Dr. Whitlock. Wie so oft versuchte er, mich zu analysieren und redete mir gut bei. Tatsächlich half es mir immer, mit ihm zu reden. Er schaffte es auch immer wieder, dass ich mich ihm öffnete, wie keinem Anderen, weshalb er als Psychiater auch sehr anerkannt war.

Seine Gespräche halfen mir, aber noch besser ging es mir, als ich endlich auf die normale Station kam. Ich brauchte auch keinen Sauerstoff mehr. Ich hing nur noch an einem Tropf. Und wenn der durchgelaufen war, konnte ich ihn mir auch alleine abnehmen, sodass nur noch die Kanüle war. Die Krankenschwester sah es zwar nicht gerne, aber was soll's. Immerhin war ich die Ärztin.

Die Freude über meinen Umzug auf die Station währte nicht lange, da sich Demitri Ustov anmeldete. Der gebürtige Kasache, der in Italien aufgewachsen war und in den USA studiert hatte, leitete die Reha-Abteilung in unserem Krankenhaus und hatte es sich höchstpersönlich zur Aufgabe gemacht, meine Physiotherapie zu übernehmen.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, da er wirklich Ahnung hatte von dem, was er tat, aber er würde mich sicher auch hart ran nehmen, was mir etwas Angst machte. Da half auch nicht das freche Grinsen, mit dem er mein Zimmer betrat.

„Hallo Bella", begrüßte er mich mit seinem immer noch leicht vorhandenen russischen Akzent.

„Hey", setzte ich mich etwas auf.

Demitri machte mich dann mit seinem Plan vertraut, mit dem er mich wieder so schnell, aber dennoch effektiv auf die Beine bringen wollte. Auch wenn es täglich schweißtreibend und schmerzhaft für mich werden würde, schlug ich ein, denn ich wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zur Arbeit.

Die erste Stunde war wie erwartet, schmerzhaft. Demitri wollte austesten, wie weit er schon bei mir gehen konnte, und fand schnell meine Grenzen. Er schaffte es kaum, meinen Oberschenkel unter 90 Grad zu meinem Körper zu bringen. Schon danach hätte ich am liebsten wieder aufgeben. Aber Dim, wie ich ihn gerne nannte, wusste an mir die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken und erinnerte mich daran, warum ich wieder auf die Beine möchte.

Nachmittags würde er erneut einen Versuch starten.

Alice kam später noch vorbei und wusch mir die Haare. Es war Erholung pur, da mir langsam anfing, meine Haare zu stören. Sie flocht sie mir zu einem Pferdeschwanz, sodass sie mich später bei der nächsten Physio nicht stören würden.

Dim lockerte bei der nächsten Stunde so gut meine Muskeln, dass es nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft war. Ich war dennoch sehr froh über die danach folgenden Schmerzmittel. Demitri war zufrieden mit mir und das machte mir Hoffnung.

Gerne hätte ich Edward davon erzählt, aber er hatte einen 24-Stunden-Dienst. Und ein neues Handy, um ihm eine SMS zu schreiben, hatte ich noch nicht. Ich hatte gar nichts mehr. Alles weg. Immer wieder überfielen mich diese Gedanken, dass alles verbrannt war, was mir lieb war.

Charlie regelte zwar längst die Angelegenheit mit meiner Versicherung, die schon bestätigte, so schnell wie möglich die Versicherungssumme zu überweisen. Aber das half natürlich wenig darüber hinweg, was alles zerstört wurde und nicht durch Geld wieder ersetzt werden konnte.

Ich konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, da es an meiner Tür klopfte. Charlie lugte durch die Tür, war aber nicht alleine. Im Schlepptau hatte er auch Sue, so nahm ich an, da Leah und Seth ihr aus dem Gesicht geschnitten waren.

Sie kamen Hand in Hand an mein Bett und Sue sah tatsächlich etwas nervös aus. Als wenn ich aus dem Bett springen könnte, um ihr die Haare raus zu reißen.

Schüchtern kam sie auf mich zu und lächelte mich warmherzig an.

„Hallo Bella, ich bin Sue Clearwater", streckte sie mir vorsichtig ihre Hand entgegen, welche ich ebenso zaghaft annahm.

„Hi", kam es nur von mir.

Es entstand eine erdrückende Stille. Charlie stand neben Sue und wirkte ebenfalls nervös. Mein Vater nervös, dass ich das noch erleben darf.

„Ähm, danke… für die Decke", versuchte ich etwas, die Atmosphäre zu lockern.

„Gern geschehen. Dein Vater war so voller Sorge, dass ich etwas tun wollte, um zu helfen. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, sein jüngstes Kind im Krankenhaus zu sehen", legte sie zärtlich eine Hand auf Charlies Schulter und blickte ihn liebevoll an.

Man sah schon jetzt, wie sehr sie sich mochten. Wahrscheinlich war ich wirklich zu hart mit meinem Vater gewesen. Und wenn ich so sah, wie sehr seine Augen leuchteten, als er zu Sue sah, sollte ich dankbar sein, dass sie in sein Leben getreten war.

„Danke, dass sie für ihn da waren."

„Bitte nenn mich Sue. Und dafür brauchst du mir nicht danken. Ich tue es immer wieder gerne. Du hast wirklich einen wundervollen Vater, Bella", lächelte sie mich herzlich an.

„Ja, das hab ich", grinste ich zu ihm, woraufhin mein guter Herr leicht rot anlief und Sue und ich das erste Mal gemeinsam lachten.

Sie wurde mir immer sympathischer, dies hieß aber nicht, dass wir schon beste Freunde waren. Das würde noch seine Zeit dauern. Aber ich würde ihr eine Chance geben, denn die hatte sie sich verdient, nachdem sie Charlie die letzten Tage so unterstützte. Aber ganz wichtig, sie zauberte etwas auf Charlies Gesicht, was ich erst jetzt merkte, und solange so vermisst hatte.

Auch an diesem Abend fiel es mir nicht leicht, einzuschlafen, da mir der Besuch von Sue und Charlie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Und natürlich fehlte mir auch der Gute-Nacht-Kuss von Edward. Aber ich musste mich mit einem Bild begnügen, was mir Alice mitgebracht hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen schaute Emmett vorbei. Zum ersten Mal sprachen wir das Thema Sue an.

„Wie findest du sie?", fragte er als Erstes.

Meine erste Reaktion war Schulterzucken.

„Du?"

Emmetts Reaktion war ähnlich.

Was anderes hatte ich von meinem brummigen Bruder auch nicht erwartet. Und da er es auch nicht war, der diese erdrückende Stille zwischen uns unterbrechen würde, tat ich es.

„Es war eine nette Geste von ihr", hob ich die gestrickte Decke an, die noch immer einen leichten Duft von verbrannter Zeder an sich hatte.

„Charlie wirkt, abgesehen von den letzten Tagen, fröhlicher", kam es von ihm.

Und ich gab ihm recht. Auch, wenn wir es nicht verbal zugeben konnten, wussten wir beide, dass der Andere sich darüber freute, wieder einen gelösten Charlie zu erleben.

„Sie hat mich und Rose gestern zum Essen eingeladen. Sie hat gekocht", erkannte ich an dem Leuchten in Emmetts Augen, dass es geschmeckt hatte.

Charlie wusste genau, dass man Emmett mit einem leckeren Essen immer erweichen konnte.

„Wir sollten ihr eine Chance geben", meinte er dann und ich konnte ihm nur mit einem Nicken zustimmen, denn sprechen fiel mir gerade schwer, durch einen schweren Kloß im Hals.

„Aber sie wird Mom nie ersetzen können", brach es aus mir heraus.

„Oh Bells", nahm mich Emmett vorsichtig in den Arm.

„Das wird sie nie schaffen. Aber ich bin mir auch sicher, dass sie es nie vorhat. Genau, wie sie weiß, dass Mom immer einen besonderen Platz in Charlies Herzen haben wird. Er wird sie nie vergessen", küsste er meinen Kopf.

In dem Moment war ich sehr glücklich, einen großen Bruder zu haben. Auch wenn ich die meiste Zeit die Ältere von uns war, hatte Emmett dennoch seine großen Bruder-Momente.

„Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass wir zusammenhalten, oder?", flachste Emmett, meinte es dennoch sehr ernst.

Ich blickte nur zu ihm hoch und verstärkte unsere Umarmung.

„Danke, Em, dass du für mich da bist", vergrub ich mein Gesicht, an seinem muskulösen Bauch und genoss weiter den Moment.

„Immer, B. Ich werde immer für dich da sein."

„Und ich für dich", murmelte ich.

Noch eine Weile kuschelte ich mit meinem Teddy, bis Demitri kam und unsere Zeit beendete.

Am Nachmittag kam dann auch endlich Edward wieder. Dunkle Augenringe zierten sein sonst makelloses Gesicht. Auch wenn mich ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen plagte, freute ich mich dennoch sehr, ihn zu sehen und nahm ihn gleich an mich ran. Heut war ich irgendwie sehr kuschelbedürftig.

Edward merkte dies schnell. Sagte aber nichts und schmiegte sich seinerseits an mich. Auch er brauchte dies.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte ich.

„Wie die Letzten auch. Ich hab dich schwer vermisst", grinste er und küsste sanft meine Lippen.

Auch wenn es die Schwestern nicht gerne sahen, zog ich Edward zu mir ins Bett. Edward protestierte, in Angst mir wehzutun, aber kaum, dass ich einen Schmollmund zog und mit den Augen blinzelte, konnte er gar nicht anders und kroch zu mir unter die Decke. Ganz vorsichtig, versteht sich.

Ungefähr zwei Wochen später lag ich im Gästebett der Cullens, zusammen mit Edward. Es waren zwei harte Wochen, in denen mich Dim mehrmals täglich quälte. Aber es zahlte sich aus. Zwar war ich noch immer am Rollstuhl gebunden, aber immerhin schaffte ich es mit Krücken ins Bad. Weiter war auch kaum möglich, da zum einen meine Rippen noch nicht ganz verheilt waren und auch meine Hände noch nicht lange belastbar waren.

Der Empfang im Cullenhaus war wirklich herzlich. Alle waren da, auch Charlie mit Sue, Emmett mit Rose und Jasper. Auch die Kleine Millie begrüßte mich mit ihrem aufheiternden Lächeln. Nachdem wir zusammen etwas aßen, verabschiedeten sich die Anderen aber wieder.

‚Mein Zimmer', wie Esme und Alice es immer wieder ausdrückten, war im Erdgeschoss, um es mir einfacher zu machen, da Treppen für mich noch so unmöglich waren, wie für Millie das Laufen. Das Zimmer war wirklich schön eingerichtet. Sehr hell, war ich mir sicher, hier schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Esme war nicht nur eine großartige Mutter, sondern war auch sehr gut darin, mir zu helfen, wo sie nur konnte. Sei es beim Waschen, Haare kämmen oder in den Rollstuhl zu kommen. Meistens lief es dann so, dass ich mich auf die Couch setzte, wo sie mir dann Millie überließ und sie ihr Ding machte.

Dies war nicht leicht für mich. Mit Millie war es schön, aber zu sehen, wie Esme um mich herum wirbelte, putzte, kochte und dann noch versuchte, mich zu unterhalten, machte mir ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich versuchte, dies zu verstecken, da Esme sonst böse mit mir wurde.

Alice genoss ihre Zeit mit mir ebenso, um mich zu terrorisieren. Ich wusste, sie meinte es nur gut, aber jeden Tag mit mir Bella Barbie zu spielen, war wirklich kein Spaß. Zumindest für mich. Denn Alice Lächeln bei ihrem Vergnügen, machte mir die Sache wieder leichter.

Carlisle ließ es sich nicht nehmen, meine weitere Behandlung zu übernehmen. So musste ich nicht immer wieder ins Krankenhaus für Untersuchungen. Und sollte was passieren, wäre er da, wenn er nicht gerade beim Dienst war.

Durch meinen Aufenthalt im Cullen-Haus kamen wir uns natürlich näher. Nahe im Sinne von vielen Unterhaltungen, die gerade meine Zukunft betrafen. Carlisle war sich sicher, dass ich schon bald wieder arbeiten würde, und wollte mir dann gerne auch offiziell die Notaufnahme anvertrauen.

Doch wich ich damit etwas zurück und bat ihn darum zu warten, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Auch wenn ich bei der Physiotherapie Fortschritte machte, war es noch ein langer Weg, bis ich wieder Patienten in der Notaufnahme behandeln würde.

So unwohl ich mich manchmal fühlte, nicht in meiner eigenen Wohnung zu sein und von anderen Personen wie Esme und Alice abhängig zu sein, hatte mein Aufenthalt bei den Cullens natürlich auch was Schönes, denn ich hatte jeden Tag Edward um mich.

Zwar durfte er nicht in meinem Bett schlafen, Anweisung von Dr. Cullen, aber blieb er immer solange bei mir, bis ich einschlief, und verließ morgens nie das Haus, ohne sich bei mir mit einem Kuss zu verabschieden. Und wenn er nicht gerade anderer Leute Leben rettete, unterstützte er mich ebenfalls, wo er konnte.

Demitri, der für meine Behandlung, bis ich mobiler wäre, zu mir kam, band Edward in der Physio mit ein, was das Ganze natürlich noch erträglicher machte.

Edward hielt wirklich, was er mir versprach. Er blieb an meiner Seite und würde alles für mich tun, um mir wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.

Die letzten drei Wochen hatten mir gezeigt, dass Edward mich wirklich liebte und wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Er zeigte es mir jeden Tag und ich war ihm sehr dankbar, für alles, was er tat.

Meine und seine Familie, wie meine Freunde, waren für mich da, wie sie es versprachen und ich fühlte mich gewappnet für das, was noch kam.

TBC


	19. Fortschritte

**Fortschritte**

**Edwards POV**

„Das war knapp", meinte Emmett und sprach mir aus der Seele.

Einige Tage nach dem Brand wollten wir sehen, ob vielleicht doch noch etwas aus Bellas Wohnung zu retten war. Aber nun, wo wir davor standen und das Ausmaß dieser Katastrophe sahen, war klar, dass nicht ein Stück in ihrer Wohnung überlebt hatte.

Der ganze Komplex war mittlerweile einsturzgefährdet. Wir konnten von der Straße aus in Bellas gesamte Wohnung sehen. In den nächsten Wochen sollte alles abgerissen werden und Bellas Apartment endgültig zerstört.

Auch wenn es mich mitnahm, dass alles zerstört war, war die Erleichterung, dass Bella lebte, um so größer. Sie hatte nur knapp überlebt. Ein paar Minuten später, und sie wäre verbrannt.

Aber diesen Gedanken schob ich schnell wieder weg. Zu viele Erinnerungen an Kate kamen auf und der damit verbundene Schmerz des Verlustes. Und Bella hatte ich nicht verloren.

Charlie und Emmett hatten, wie ich, sehr mit sich zu kämpfen. Für sie war es wohl sogar noch schlimmer, da sie Bella schon einmal fast durch einen Brand verloren hätten. Ihnen stiegen sicher auch Erinnerungen hoch, an ihre verstorbene Frau und Mutter.

Und dass sich genau in diesen Momenten gerade Charlie seine neue Freundin outeten, war natürlich haarig. Für Bella und Emmett nicht leicht.

Ich war wahrscheinlich die Person, die sich am besten in Charlie hineinversetzen konnte. Weshalb ich seinen Kindern am besten begreiflich machen konnte, was in Charlie vorging.

Es war auch glaube ich nicht die Tatsache, dass sie Sue nicht mochten, oder Charlie das Glück nicht gönnten. Das Problem war die Angst, ihre Mutter so für immer zu verlieren. Es war nicht leicht zu verstehen.

Ich hatte ein ziemlich ernstes Gespräch mit Emmett darüber, da er sich kaum beruhigen wollte. Das tat er erst, als ich ihn zum dritten Mal erklärte, dass Bella und ich in den gleichen Schuhen steckten. Nur hatten wir keine Kinder, auf die wir Rücksicht nehmen mussten. Ich sagte ihm immer wieder, dass, wenn ich meine verstorbene Frau nicht loslassen könnte, ich Bella nie richtig lieben würde. Danach war er still und sah ein, dass sein Vater dieses Glück verdient hatte.

Bella war, nach einigen Tränen, gleicher Meinung. Sicher würde es etwas dauern, bis sie richtig warm mit Sue werden würde, aber das war erstmal genug, denn Bella hatte andere Sachen, um die sie sich Gedanken machen musste.

Denn auch, wenn sie Fortschritte machte, sah ich jeden Tag ihren Kampf. Kaum auf der normalen Station, ging die Physiotherapie los. Bella konnte ihre Schmerzen zwar sehr gut verstecken, dennoch sah ich, wie weh ihr jede einzelne Stunde tat. Sie gewann täglich mehr an Mobilität zurück, war aber auch nach jeder Stunde ausgelaugt.

Ich beobachtete sogar eine Therapie-Stunde. Zumindest versuchte ich es, da ich es kaum ertragen konnte, wie sehr Bella litt. Demitri versuchte alles aus ihr raus zu holen, wobei ich ihn gerne gestoppt hätte, aber ich wusste, es damit für Bella nicht leichter zu machen.

Es war für sie noch immer kaum möglich, das rechte Bein alleine zu bewegen. Und wenn, dann nur unter starken Schmerzen. Demitri band mich auch in seiner Arbeit ein und zeigte mir ein paar Massagetechniken, um Bellas Hüfte abends vor dem Schlafengehen etwas zu lockern.

Dadurch, dass ich nach dem Brand ein paar Tage freimachte, musste ich diese jetzt nachholen und konnte nicht jeden Tag bei Bella sein. Dies zerrte wirklich sehr und ich merkte, wie arg ich Bella bei mir brauchte.

Ich freute mich schon auf ihren Aufenthalt in unserem Haus.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Charlie und Emmett dies zulassen würden, aber Carlisle und Esme fanden die passenden Argumente. Es war wohl auch die beste Lösung. Für mich sowieso.

Als Bella dann endlich nach Hause kam, war ich natürlich dabei. Wie auch alle Anderen. Charlie und Emmett ließen es sich nicht nehmen, diejenigen zu sein, die Bella aus dem Krankenhaus abholten und zu uns fuhren.

Die beiden, Carlisle und ich hatten Tage zuvor das Haus rollstuhlbereit gemacht, damit Bella sich auch unabhängig von uns im Haus bewegen konnte. Dass ihr der Rollstuhl noch immer nicht schmeckte, war ihr deutlich am Gesicht abzulesen, als Charlie sie ins Wohnzimmer schob, wo wir sie alle überraschten.

Ich hoffte wirklich sehr, dass sie nicht lange brauchen würde, um sich wieder ohne den Rollstuhl fortzubewegen, da ich mir sicher war, dass es auf langer Basis Bellas Gemüt runterziehen würde. Auch wenn sie unsere vollste Unterstützung hatte.

Aus Erzählungen wusste ich, dass Bella Überraschungen hasste, weshalb es mich umso mehr freute, ihr freudiges Lächeln zu sehen, als sie uns alle im Wohnzimmer sah. Es war sicher auch die Freude, endlich Zuhause zu sein. Auch wenn es nicht ihr Zuhause war. Aber was nicht war, konnte noch werden.

Ich sah es auch schon ein wenig als Probe, wie das Zusammenleben mit Bella wäre. Auch wenn es etwas unterschiedliche Umstände waren, würden wir uns dennoch jeden Tag sehen. Dass wir uns nächtlich noch nicht das Bett teilen durften, war für mich eine kleine Herausforderung. Denn zu wissen, dass deine Liebe ein Stockwerk weiter unten in ihrer Decke eingemummelt schlummerte, während ich in meinem Bett über sie nachdachte, machte mich wahnsinnig.

Aber Carlisle hatte recht. Im Schlaf könnten wir uns beide so unachtsam bewegen, sodass wir es nur noch schlimmer machen könnten. Und das war es mir nicht wert. So genoss ich einfach den Moment, bis sie einschlief. Ihr dabei zuzusehen, war schon himmlisch genug.

Der erste Abend verlief recht ruhig. Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Sue und Jasper verließen uns schon eine Stunde später, um Bella sich in Ruhe einleben zu lassen. Jasper gab mir noch seine Telefon-Nummer. Ich schaute ihn erst fragend an, bis er mir erklärte, dass es mir sicher auch gut täte, über alles zu reden.

Im ersten Moment konnte ich nur darüber schmunzeln, bis Bella mich anblickte und mir sagte, wie gut es ihr selber immer tat, mit ihrem besten Freund zu ‚reden'. Vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich zurate ziehen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht kämen wir uns dadurch auch etwas näher. Denn auch, wenn Alice und Jasper etwas länger zusammen waren, als Bella und ich, kannte ich ihn, bis auf ein paar Besuche und gemeinsame Abende mit den Anderen, kaum.

Im Verlauf der nächsten Tage hatte sich Bella schnell eingelebt. Auch wenn ihr es noch immer schwer fiel, so abhängig von Anderen zu sein. Esme unterstützte sie, wo sie konnte, ließ sie aber auch gewähren, um ihr den nötigen Freiraum zu lassen.

Bella war eine Woche bei uns, als ich nach einer Tagschicht nach Hause kam und sie mit dem Kühlschrank kämpfte. Ich trat in die Küche, wo sie gerade versuchte, aus dem oberen Fach die Mayonnaise zu greifen. Sie stand von ihrem Rollstuhl auf und stützte sich mit der einen Hand daran ab, um mit der anderen nach oben zu langen.

Mehrer Dinge liefen gleichzeitig schief. Zum einen war sie sehr wackelig auf den Beinen. Das meiste Gewicht verlagerte sie auf das gesunde Bein. Und kaum, dass sie die Mayo hatte, rollte der Rollstuhl davon. Ich schaffte es gerade so noch zu ihr, bevor sie zu Boden fiel. Das Mayo-Glas war allerdings nicht zu retten.

„Hhmmpf", stöhnte ich, als ich sie zu greifen bekam.

Das Glas schepperte zu Boden und Bella erschrak, nicht nur meiner Arme wegen.

„Verdammt", wetterte sie.

„Welch nette Begrüßung", neckte ich sie, gab ihr einen Kuss und setzte sie, nachdem ich sie einmal fest drückte, vorsichtig in den Stuhl zurück.

„T'schuldige", blickte sie zu Boden und war eindeutig betrübt.

„Oh. Hi Edward. Was ist passiert?", stürmte Esme in die Küche, die sicher das Klirren gehört hatte.

Als sie die Bescherung auf dem Boden sah, machte sie sich sofort daran, es wegzuwischen.

„Ich mach das schon", wollte Bella doch tatsächlich aus ihrem Rollstuhl steigen.

„Nicht doch, Bella", lächelte Esme sie an.

„Ich schaff das schon alleine", wurde Bella schroff.

Entgeistert sah ich zu ihr runter, da ich sie so noch nicht erlebt hatte und entdeckte Tränen in ihren Augen. Sicher der Wut wegen. Esme schenkte mir einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Komm", ließ ich keine Widerworte zu, schob Bella in den Rollstuhl zurück, von dem sie gerade aufstehen wollte, und rollte sie in Richtung Gästezimmer. Pardon, Bellas Zimmer.

Angekommen, ließ Bella ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen und seufzte schwer.

„Na komm", sagte ich nur, hob sie aus dem Stuhl und legte mich mit ihr ins Bett, wo sie schnell ihr Gesicht in meinem T-Shirt vergrub.

Ich strich ihr sanft über den Rücken und ließ sie sich erstmal sammeln. So langsam kannte ich Bella gut genug, um zu wissen, wie sie in solchen Momenten am besten reagierte.

Nach einigen Minuten spürte ich, wie sie sich langsam beruhigte, und zog sie etwas zu mir hoch, sodass ich in ihr bezauberndes Gesicht schauen konnte. Wie nicht anders erwartet, versuchte sie meinem Blick auszuweichen, was ich aber nicht zuließ, mir ihr Kinn griff und sie ernst ansah.

„Du hast so ein Dickschädel", musste ich grinsen, doch Bella konnte ich damit nicht aufheitern.

„Warum fällt es dir nur so schwer, von anderen Hilfe anzunehmen?"

„Darum", schmollte sie.

Ich seufzte und legte zärtlich meine Hand auf ihre Wange. Mein eindringlicher Blick brachte sie nach ein paar Minuten endlich dazu, ihr Schweigen zu brechen.

„Schon so lange bin ich für mich alleine verantwortlich, bin unabhängig. Nun schaffe ich es kaum alleine auf die Toilette, geschweige denn, meinem Freund ein Sandwich zu machen", schmiegte sie sich enger an mich.

Dass sie für mich ein Sandwich machen wollte, fand ich natürlich entzückend, machte es mir aber umso schlimmer, da sie dadurch diese kleine Krise bekam. Wobei ich mir sicher war, dass auch irgendetwas anderes der Auslöser hätte werden können.

„Bald, mein Schatz, dann wirst du nicht nur sprichwörtlich wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen", küsste ich ihre Stirn.

„… und kannst mich nach jeglicher Kunst bekochen", schaffte ich es endlich wieder, ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bringen.

Bella seufzte erneut, doch diesmal hörte es sich viel befreiter an.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dass du für mich da bist, wenn ich dich brauche und immer die richtigen Worte findest, mich aufzubauen", war sie es diesmal, die mich küsste.

„Deshalb sind wir ein Paar, Bella. Wir sind füreinander da. Momentan brauchst du nun mal etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit und ich bin dir nicht böse, wenn du wieder fit bist, und mir deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkst", grinste ich.

„Deal", grinste auch sie.

Tatsächlich fiel es Bella danach etwas leichter, sich fallen zu lassen und fragte nach Hilfe, wenn sie sie brauchte. Ich glaubte aber auch, dass ihre immer bessere Laune etwas mit meiner kleinen Schwester zu tun hatte.

Sobald die Kleine in ihren Armen lag, strahlte Bella wie nie. Und auch Millie fühlte sich wohl.

Es war für mich immer ein schönes Bild, wenn ich Bella mit Millie entdeckte und sie heimlich beobachten konnte. Bella war wirklich gut mit ihr. Natürlich erinnerte es mich immer wieder an Kate und Bree, wenn Kate mit unserer Kleinen spielte und sie in ihren Armen wiegte.

Oft stellte ich mir dann vor, wie es wäre, mit Bella Kinder zu haben. Dabei stieg immer eine Vorfreude in mir auf, wie ich sie lange nicht erlebt hatte. Es konnte gar nicht schnell genug gehen, mit Bella eine Familie zu gründen.

Aber bis dahin war noch ein weiter Weg.

Als ich heute nach Hause kam, war Bella seltsamerweise nicht im Wohnzimmer. Erst in der Küche entdeckte ich Esme, welche Millie im Arm hatte und gleichzeitig etwas kochte.

„Hi Esme. Wo sind alle?", fragte ich und nahm ihr Millie ab.

„Hallo mein Sohn. Danke", lächelte sie erleichtert.

Es war für uns schon Normalität, dass sie mich ihren Sohn nannte. Und für mich auch ein schönes Gefühl, im Wissen, eine Mutter zu haben, die für mich da war, auch wenn sie nicht meine richtige Mutter war und vom Alter her meine Schwester sein könnte.

„Bella ist bei deinem Vater im Büro", wurde ihr Blick plötzlich ernster.

Natürlich gefiel mir das nicht und ich warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, worum es geht, aber es geht ums Krankenhaus."

Wirklich weiter brachte mich diese Aussage nicht, aber Esme versuchte immer, Carlisles Arbeit nicht an sich heranzulassen.

„Ich geh mal nachschauen", sagte ich und ging, weiterhin mit Millie im Arm, in Richtung des Büros von meinem Vater.

Erleichtert war ich zu sehen, dass die Tür offen stand. So schien es mir, dass sie kein Gespräch führten, was niemand mitbekommen sollte.

Dennoch machte ich keine Anstalten, meine Anwesenheit bei den beiden bemerkbar zu machen und lauschte stattdessen dem Gespräch.

„Wow. Ich hatte es völlig vergessen", hörte ich Bellas Stimme.

„Nicht nur du. Du gehörst schon so zu meinem Personal, wie jeder lang ausgebildete Arzt."

„Und nun? Meine ganze Doktorarbeit ist verbrannt. Die einzigen Kopien waren auf einem USB-Stick, meinem Handy und einer CD. Alles verbrannt. Und der Abgabetermin ist in einer Woche. Meine Bewertungen einzusammeln habe ich auch noch nicht getan", klang Bella verzweifelt.

„Keine Sorge, Bella. Das habe ich schon alles geklärt. Die Ärzte aus der Notaufnahme sind mittlerweile alle dabei, deine Beurteilungen zu schreiben. Und was deine Doktorarbeit angeht, habe ich den Dekan um etwas Aufschub für dich gebeten. Er hat sofort zugesagt und lässt ausrichten, dir Zeit zu lassen."

„Wirklich?", war Bella überrascht.

„Sagen wir mal so, Dekan Jacobs war mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig", konnte ich mir richtig Carlisles schelmisches Grinsen vorstellen.

„Aber ich brauche trotzdem ewig, um wieder alle Quellen zu sammeln und es dann zu Papier zu bringen."

„Mach es dir nicht zu schwer. Hier findest du genug Literatur."

Da musste ich ihm zu stimmen. Sein Büro beherbergte eine kleine Bibliothek.

„Und was du nicht finden kannst, besorge ich dir gerne. Willst du das gleiche Thema nehmen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Myelinstrukturproteine war zwar interessant, aber zufrieden war ich damit nicht", hörte ich Bella regelrecht grummeln.

„Du machst das schon, Bella. Mein Büro steht dir jederzeit zur Verfügung. Du kannst auch gerne meinen Computer dafür nutzen."

Bella überlegte einige Zeit, bevor sie ein seufzendes ‚OK' von sich gab.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass es nicht während der Prüfungen passiert ist."

„Die hast du ja mit Bravour bestanden", konnte ich den Stolz aus der Stimme meines Vaters hören.

Plötzlich machte Millie ein gurgelndes Geräusch.

„Du kannst übrigens ruhig reinkommen, Edward", lachte Carlisle.

Ertappt und mit hochrotem Kopf ging ich in sein Büro, wo Bella in ihrem Rollstuhl saß, mit einem Grinsen, trotz ihrer roten Augen. Natürlich würde ihr die Tatsache, dass ihre Doktorarbeit zerstört war, zusetzen. Ich wusste von Carlisle, wie lange man an so etwas saß und wie viel Arbeit man da rein fsteckte. Und Bella hatte mir oft von ihrer erzählt.

Ich küsste Bella, übergab Millie an ihren Vater und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, neben dem auch Bellas Rollstuhl stand. Wie von selbst, fanden sich unsere Hände und verflochten die Finger miteinander. Ich führte ihre Hand zu meinem Mund und küsste sie sanft.

„Du schaffst das schon", pflichtete ich ihr bei.

Bella seufzte nur.

„Hast du mir nicht erst gestern gesagt, wie langweilig dir tagsüber ist?"

„Ich versteh schon", lachte sie mit mir mit.

„Dann lenk sie aber auch nicht dauernd ab", mahnte Carlisle mit einem Zwinkern und verließ mit Millie sein Büro.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand ich auf und schob Bella in ihr Gästezimmer. Dort hob ich sie vorsichtig aus dem Rollstuhl und legte sie sanft in ihr Bett. Mit aller Behutsamkeit legte ich mich hinzu und schmiegte mich an sie. Dies war in den letzten Tagen zum Ritual geworden. Ich brauchte ihre Nähe mehr denn je.

Oft, wenn ich sie friedlich schlafen sah, musste ich daran denken, wie knapp es war, dass ich sie verloren hätte. Dass ich beinahe wieder eine Liebe verloren hätte. Deshalb zog ich sie immer an mich, um zu spüren, dass sie wirklich da war. Bella hatte schnell begriffen, weshalb ich in diesen Momenten so emotional wurde und verstärkte dann unsere Umarmung. So wie sie konnte.

„Morgen ist es soweit", war ihre Laune erstaunlich fröhlich.

Ich blickte perplex zu ihr runter, wo sie auf meinem Bauch ruhte und mich anlächelte.

„Demitri nimmt morgen den Rollstuhl mit. Ab morgen nur noch Krücken."

„Super. Aber machen es deine Rippen und Hände schon mit?", fragte ich besorgt.

Obligatorisch hob sie beide ihre Hände in mein Gesicht, welche zwar noch immer errötet waren, aber das würde noch eine Weile bleiben. Und zum Beweis, dass ihre Rippen in Ordnung waren, klopfte sie sich mit der flachen Hand dagegen und überzeugte mich.

„Vielleicht bekomme ich nun endlich ein paar Armmuskeln", flachste sie und beugte ihren Arm, um mir ihren Bizeps zu zeigen.

Tatsächlich war dort kaum etwas zu sehen. Wie an Bellas ganzem Körper. Durch das viele Liegen hatte sie viel Muskelmasse verloren, was man ihr ansah. Meine Bella war viel zu dünn. Aber Esme tat ihr Bestes, um Bella wieder aufzubauen und kochte jeden Tag.

Zudem tat Bella täglich mehr, um wieder in ihre alte Form zu kommen.

Wir drehten uns im Bett, bis ich über Bella lag und ihr tief in die Augen sehen konnte. Dort sah ich das gleiche Verlangen, wie es in mir entfachte.

„Gott, wie ich dich liebe, Bella Swan."

Noch bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, neigte ich meinen Kopf und küsste sie erneut. Nur diesmal viel energischer und leidenschaftlicher. Natürlich reichte mir das nicht und ich strich mit einer Hand über Bellas flachen Bauch, während sich ihre Finger in meinen Nacken vergruben. Unbewusst, völlig aus Instinkt, schob ich Bellas Beine auseinander.

Normalerweise ein großes Vergnügen, wurde es für Bella zur schmerzlichen Tortour. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ mich aus dem Bett springen.

„Verdammt. Es tut mir so Leid, Bella", traute ich mich kaum ihr zu nähern.

Ich sah in ihr verbissenes Gesicht, erkannte, dass sie versuchte, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich ihr wieder, als könnte jeder Zentimeter, den ich ihr näher kam, noch größere Schmerzen verursachen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Liebes", kamen mir fast die Tränen.

„Nicht deine Schuld. Ich wollte es ja auch", öffnete sie nur langsam ihre Augen.

Kaum tat sie es, rann schon eine Träne ihre Wange hinab. Sanft wischte ich sie weg und ließ meine Hand darauf ruhen.

„Soll ich meinen Vater holen?"

„Nein. Geht gleich wieder", atmete sie mehrmals tief durch.

„Küss mich", forderte sie plötzlich.

„Bella…. Ich…."

„Küss mich", zog sie mich zu ihren Lippen heran und ließ mir keine andere Wahl, als sie zu küssen.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie ich mich verkrampft hatte. Als ich mich wieder von Bella löste und auf sie runter schaute, blickte sie schon wieder etwas schmerzfreier. Dafür wirkte sie plötzlich besorgt. Im gleichen Moment fiel eine Träne aus meinem Auge auf ihre Wange.

Ich neigte mich wieder zu ihr runter und ließ meine Stirn auf ihrer ruhen. So konnten wir uns perfekt in die Augen sehen.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

„Das weiß ich, Edward. Genau, wie ich weiß, dass ich noch öfter Schmerzen haben werde wegen meiner Hüfte. Aber bitte wende dich nie von mir ab."

„OK", küsste ich ihre Nase.

„Wir müssen nur etwas vorsichtiger sein", raunte sie über ihre Lippen und ließ ihre Hand über meinen Bauch wandern, weiter hinab zu meinem besten Stück, welches sie durch meine Arbeitshose hindurch massierte.

Schon lange waren wir nicht mehr so weit gegangen. Kurz vor dem Brand war es, dass Bella mich so berührt hatte. Und in ihren Augen konnte ich sehen, dass sie es genauso vermisste wie ich. Doch fiel es mir schwer, meiner Lust zu folgen, um Bella nicht wieder wehzutun.

Aber Bella ließ nichts Anderes zu. Während ich mich mit beiden Armen über sie abstützte und wir uns weiter lustvoll anblickten, machte sie sich an meinen Gürtel zu schaffen und war bald schneller darin ihn zu öffnen als ich.

Und noch schneller ließ sie ihre Hand in meinen Boxshorts verschwinden und griff sich meinen Penis. Ich stöhnte auf, als ihre Finger mich nach so langer Zeit berührten. Nur die Sorge um Bella ließ mich dieses Bedürfnis so lange unterdrücken.

„Wir… wir sollten… aufhören", bekam ich kaum raus.

„Ach wirklich?", raunte Bella mit einem neckischen Grinsen und begann, ihre Hand auf und ab zu bewegen.

Meine einzige Antwort war ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Bellas Grinsen wurde breiter. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, welche ich danach sofort küssen musste. Dabei verstärkte Bella ihre Bewegung und brachte mich unter unserem Kuss erneut zum Stöhnen. Ihre leuchtenden Augen verrieten mir, dass sie genau das wollte.

Ihre zarte Hand massierte mich weiter, brauchte aber nicht mehr lange, um mich zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Zu lang war es her, dass ich es noch länger hätte hinauszögern können.

Meine Atmung ging schnell, als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und runter zu Bella sah, welche mehr als zufrieden lächelte.

„Danke", küsste ich sie diesmal intensiver.

„War ganz mein Vergnügen", sagte sie, als wir uns wieder lösten.

„Bella? Edward?", hörten wir Esme, die ins Zimmer kam.

„Oh, entschuldigt", lief sie sofort rot an und blickte zu Boden, als sie mich mit Bella sah, noch immer über sie stützend, was auch meine Arme immer mehr bemerkbar machten.

„Ähm. Essen ist fertig", grinste sie und ging, nein sie lief hinaus.

Und ich hätte schwören können, sie hatte gekichert.

Während ich mich peinlich berührt zur Seite fallen ließ, fing auch Bella an zu kichern. Oh wie hatte ich es vermisst.

„Ach du findest das lustig?", konnte ich mir ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verbergen.

Bella nickte nur. Daraufhin kitzelt ich sie nur ein wenig, um ihr liebliches Lachen noch einmal zu hören.

„Kommt schon ihr Turteltauben", hörten wir diesmal Alice durch die Tür.

„Ich habe Hunger. Also trennt eure Zungen voneinander."

Auch wenn Alice sich wirklich grimmig anhörte, schnappten Bella und ich dennoch ihr darauffolgendes Lachen auf. Ja, auch meine Schwester freute sich für uns.

Mit einer leichten Bewegung hatte ich Bella in meinen Armen.

„Huuii", kicherte Bella.

Ich trug sie ins Esszimmer, wo schon Carlisle, Esme, Alice und auch Jasper warteten. Während die beiden Frauen und Bellas bester Freund grinsten, zog Carlisle seine Stirn kraus. Vorsichtig setzte ich Bella auf einen Stuhl und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„So lernt sie nie, auf Krücken zu gehen", grummelte mein Vater.

„Carlisle", schimpften Bella und Esme zugleich.

Daraufhin hob er nur entschuldigend die Hände und begann zu essen. Wir folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Hey, Bella. Hast du eigentlich schon ein Kleid für die Hochzeit?"

Bella sah meine Schwester emotionslos an, bis Alice sich die Frage selber beantworten konnte.

„Oh natürlich", fiel Alice wieder ein, dass alles, was Bella besaß, beim Brand zerstört wurde.

Auch das Kleid, was sie sich tatsächlich schon gekauft hatte. Ich durfte es zwar nicht sehen, aber ich wusste schon damals, dass sie toll drin aussehen würde.

„Ähm. Hast du Lust nach dem Essen uns online ein paar Kleider anzusehen? Dann kann ich dir eins nähen", hoffte Alice.

„Ich weiß nicht, Alice. Das ist zu viel Arbeit."

„Bitte", schmollte meine Schwester und zog ihre allseits berühmte Schnute.

Selbst Carlisle musste lachen, war er doch schon oft Opfer dieser Grimasse. Auch ich konnte nie Nein sagen, wenn Alice dies machte. Und Jasper schaut so, als wenn er damit auch schon paar Mal Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

„OK, ok", lachte Bella, wir alle stimmten mit ein.

Es war schön die ganze Familie und Bella wieder mal so losgelöst zu sehen. Und als wenn Millie diese Freude spüren konnte, gluckste und quietschte sie fröhlich vor sich hin, in ihrer Baby-Schale.

So konnte es weiter gehen.

TBC


	20. Ungeduld

**Ungeduld**

**Bellas POV**

„_Bleib ruhig."_

„_Alles mit seiner Zeit."_

„_Das wird schon."_

„_Ein Schritt nach dem Anderen."_

Bla, bla, bla. Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es aufmunternde Worte meiner Freunde und Familie waren. Aber ich konnte nicht warten, wollte nicht warten. Ich wollte endlich wieder unabhängig sein und mein Leben so führen, wie es war, bevor meine Wohnung abbrannte.

Aber bis ich soweit wäre, war es noch ein weiter, weiter Weg. Und wäre das noch nicht genug, schlug ich mich nun auch noch mit einer neuen Dissertation rum. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. Das Thema hatte mir noch nie so wirklich gefallen, auch wenn ich mich damit so gut auskannte.

Jetzt nahm ich mich als Thema. Nein, nicht ‚Isabella Marie Swan', sondern ich wagte mich daran, etwas Alternatives zum Titan zu verwenden, um gebrochene Knochen wieder miteinander zu verbinden.

Tatsächlich war es etwas, was mir schon öfter durch den Kopf ging, wenn ich Patienten hatte, die starke Schmerzen hatten, durch die Metalle in ihrem Körper. Auch ich konnte ein Lied davon singen.

Alleine war dies allerdings nicht möglich, da ich keine gelernte Chemikerin war. Die Idee war da, aber die Umsetzung dagegen nicht so leicht. Dabei half mir Alistair Anderson. Er war ein Freund von Carlisle und hatte eine ähnliche Idee wie ich.

Es war faszinierend, wie schnell und gemeinschaftlich wir zusammen arbeiteten. Einmal die Woche war er hier, ansonsten verständigten wir uns via Webcam. Oft war er dabei in seinem Labor und fertigte das Material an, welches, so hofften wir, zwar genau so stark wir Titan sein würde, aber dennoch etwas elastischer, um eben die Schmerzen zu vermeiden, die durch das Metall entstanden.

Und wenn ich nicht gerade wie wild in die Tasten haute, arbeitete ich daran, wieder zu laufen. Nur ging das nicht so schnell voran, wie meine Dissertation.

Trotz täglicher, ja fast stündlicher Übungen, ging es nur langsam voran. Der größte Fortschritt war mittlerweile, dass ich mit dem operierten Bein auftreten konnte. Die ersten Male waren zwar schmerzhaft, aber jetzt ging es auch ohne. Aber natürlich auf Krücken. Ohne würde ich wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden fallen.

Morgens, wie Abends, und wenn Edward frei hatte, auch tagsüber, übernahm er die Massage. Eigentlich ja ein Vergnügen, seine Berührungen zu spüren. Doch Edward war so gut, dass ich meistens extrem erregt wurde und kaum meine Finger von ihm lassen konnte.

Edward hatte zwar mittlerweile auch einen Weg, mich zu befriedigen, ohne das wir Sex hatten, dennoch war es nicht das, was ich wollte. Was wir wollten. Edwards Lenden standen ebenfalls sehr unter Strom. Wir konnten es beide kaum abwarten, endlich wieder miteinander Sex zu haben.

Das war ein Grund, schnellstens wieder fit zu werden. Dann natürlich, um endlich wieder arbeiten zu können. Aber ein weiterer Grund war die Hochzeit meines Bruders. Der Termin stand nun endgültig. In zwei Monaten war es soweit. Und bis dahin wollte ich auch unbedingt auf Krücken verzichten können. Zumindest auf Eine. Wie sollte ich sonst Rose den Ring reichen?

Da ich der Grund war, warum Rose und Emmett ihre Traumhochzeit am Strand absagen mussten und nun ihre Eheschließung im kalten Herbst stattfinden würde, hatte ich eine kleine Planänderung vor. Esme und Alice halfen mir dabei. Rose und mein Bruder würden ihre Traumhochzeit bekommen.

Es gab also noch einen Punkt auf meiner To-Do-Liste. Auch wenn ich meine Arbeit vermisste, wüsste ich gar nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen würde, wenn ich noch jeden Tag im Krankenhaus wäre. Wobei mir Esme noch immer versuchte, so viel wie möglich abzunehmen.

Esme, obwohl sie nur ein paar Jahre älter war als ich, hat sich tief in mein Herz gearbeitet. Sie beabsichtigte es zwar nicht, dennoch wurde sie schon so etwas, wie ein Mutterersatz. Zumindest verdankte ich ihr es, dass ich vor lauter Physiotherapie, Doktorarbeit schreiben und Hochzeit umplanen, ohne dass Em und Rose etwas mitbekamen, dass ich nicht vergaß zu essen.

Ihre Fürsorge brachte mich natürlich immer öfter dazu, an meine Mutter zu denken. Aber noch mehr dachte ich an meine Mom, wenn ich Charlie mit Sue sah. Sie kamen oft zum Essen. Und jedes Mal wenn ich sie sah, wirkte mein Vater noch glücklicher.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis auch ich mich endlich für ihn freuen konnte. Es hatte viele Gespräche mit Edward gebraucht, um soweit zu kommen, zu akzeptieren, dass Sue nun zu Charlie gehörte.

Im Gegensatz dazu, redete ich mit meinem Bruder kaum über die Beziehung unseres Vaters. Wir wussten, wie schwer es dem anderen fiel.

Mittlerweile hatte ich auch Sues Kinder näher kennengelernt. Sie hatten Sue und Charlie zweimal zum Essen bei den Cullens begleitet. Beim ersten Essen war es, als hätte jemand die ‚Mute'-Taste betätigt, da fast die ganze Zeit geschwiegen wurde.

Seth war der erste, der sich etwas öffnete und mir erzählte, dass er seinen Vater vor einigen Jahren durch einen Herzinfarkt verlor und dass Charlie der erste Mann war, mit dem Sue seitdem etwas hatte.

Leah sprach das erste Mal mit mir, als sie das zweite Mal hier waren. Dabei bemerkten wir beide schnell, dass wir einiges gemeinsam hatten und was unsere Eltern anging, gleich dachten. Zwar hatte Sue sie mehr dazu gezwungen, half auch Leah etwas bei der Umplanung von der Hochzeit mit.

Was mein Gemüt sehr aufheiterte, war der Tag, als ich das erste Mal das Haus verlassen konnte. Lange konnten mich Esme, Edward & Co. im wattierten Käfig festhalten. Aber irgendwann musste ich raus. Und dass an diesem Tag auch noch die Sonne schien, machte es perfekt.

Mittlerweile machte ich schon kurze Spaziergänge mit Esme und Millie. Zwar war ich danach immer sehr erschöpft, fühlte mich aber dennoch erleichtert. Ich konnte den Tag nicht mehr abwarten, wenn ich endlich ohne Krücken wieder laufen konnte.

Es waren jetzt schon zwei Monate die ich bei Edward, seinen Eltern und Schwestern wohnte. Ich fühlte mich wohl und geborgen. Auch wenn ich meine eigenen vier Wände vermisste. Ich hatte mich sogar so sehr eingelebt, dass ich kaum darüber nachdachte, was danach käme, wenn ich wieder auf eigenen Füßen stehen könnte.

Edward hingegen flüchtete sofort, sobald ich das Thema anschlug. Er vermied es vollkommen, darüber zu reden. Und wenn ich ihn doch soweit hatte, verführte er mich mit seinen Händen, Zunge und Blicken, dass ich schnell vergaß, worüber ich mit ihm reden wollte.

So machte ich mich auch alleine daran, ein neues Apartment zu suchen. Die Versicherung hatte den Schaden ohne Abzüge übernommen.

Allerdings hatte ich noch keine Idee, wie ich mir meine neue Wohnung vorstellte. Am liebsten wäre mir wohl gleich ein Haus. Oder eine Wohnung, wo weder jemand unter mir, über mir oder neben mir wohnt. Ich könnte wohl keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen und mich so sicher fühlen, wie ich es momentan in Edwards Zuhause tat. Und in Edwards Bett.

Ja, seit ein paar Tagen durften wir uns wieder ein Bett teilen. Es war so schön, nicht mehr nur in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, sondern auch wieder aufzuwachen. Edward sieht so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft.

Ich war gerade mal wieder dabei, an meiner Dissertation zu schreiben, als eine E-Mail reinkam. Sie war von einer Freundin von Rosalie, welche Immobilien-Maklerin war und sich anbot, mir etwas Passendes zu suchen.

Diesmal hatte sie richtig interessante Angebote dabei. Eines sprach mich sofort an. Es war ein kleines Häuschen, keine zwei Meilen vom HMC entfernt. Das wollte ich mir wirklich anschauen. Vera, Rose Freundin, schrieb mir allerdings, dass nur heute Nachmittag ein Besichtigungstermin frei wäre, da morgen noch mehr Interessenten kämen, sie mir das Haus aber zuerst zeigen wollte.

Hoffentlich hatte Edward später Zeit, denn Esme und Carlisle hatten heute Nachmittag einen Termin beim Kinderarzt zu einem üblichen Check. Und Alice verbrachte diese Woche bei Jasper.

Also schickte ich Edward eine SMS, um ihn zu fragen, ob er mich zum Besichtigungstermin fahren würde.

‚_Hey. Hast du später Zeit, um mich um 17 Uhr in die 2569 South Lane Street zu fahren? Möchte mir dort ein kleines Häuschen ansehen. Liebe dich, Bella.'_

Ich hatte keine sofortige Antwort erwartet. Dennoch fand ich es merkwürdig, dass Edward mir erst gegen Mittag, also Stunden später, antwortete. Und dann nur ein kurzes; _‚OK.'_

Eine sehr untypische Antwort von meinem Freund. Allerdings versuche ich mir keine Gedanken darum zu machen und tippte fleißig weiter.

Da ich wusste, wie lange ich brauchen würde, um mich fertig zu machen, speicherte ich gegen 15.30 Uhr alles ab und humpelte ins Bad. In einer Stunde würde Edward mich abholen.

Es war nur ein Besichtigungstermin, weshalb ich mir nur eine etwas zu groß gewordene Jeans anzog, zusammen mit einer karierten Bluse und meinen geliebten Chucks. Da es draußen kälter wurde, zog ich mir außerdem meine Lederjacke über, als ich gegen halb Fünf zur Tür ging. Natürlich noch immer auf Krücken.

Pünktlich auf die Minute kam Edward mit seinem Volvo vorgefahren. Er lächelte mir zu, als er seinen Wagen stoppte, doch ich erkannte sofort, dass er es sich aufgezwungen hatte. Auch sein Begrüßungskuss war nicht wie immer.

Er nahm mir die Krücken ab, brachte sie im Kofferraum unter und half mir einzusteigen. Dann nahm er wieder auf der Fahrerseite Patz und startete seinen Wagen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort fuhr er los.

Dass etwas nicht stimmte, war mir mittlerweile mehr als bewusst. Traute mich aber nicht, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen versuchte ich, ihn zum Reden zu bringen.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte ich.

„Gut", antwortete er knapp.

„Irgendetwas Interessantes passiert?"

„Nein."

„Redest du heute auch noch mehr als zwei Worte mit mir?", konnte ich meine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen.

Edwards Antwort war nur ein langes Seufzen.

„Schön. Schweigen wie uns einfach an", verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte meinerseits.

Wir schwiegen tatsächlich, bis wir am Haus ankamen. Vera wartete schon auf uns. Wortlos half mir Edward aus dem Volvo und überreichte mir die Krücken, mit dem Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Ich hätte ihm am liebsten mit der Krücke gegen sein Schienbein getreten. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte ich mir eher weh getan als ihm.

Vera begrüßte uns freundlich, versuchte gar mit Edward zu flirten, doch Edward war zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, als das zu registrieren. Das einzige Mal, dass ich merkte, dass er noch bei uns war, als ich mit einer Krücke an einer Schwelle hängen blieb und drohte zu fallen. Edward fing mich auf und half mir, mich wieder ganz aufzurichten.

„Das Haus ist traumhaft, Vera", schwärmte ich.

Denn es war wirklich traumhaft. Auf seine kleine süße Art und Weise. Genau passend für mich. Edward hingegen zuckte zusammen bei meinen Worten.

„Ich lass euch kurz alleine, dann könnt ihr es euch in Ruhe nochmal anschauen. Aber ich denke, es ist perfekt für euch", zwinkerte sie uns zu.

Kaum dass sie den Raum verlassen hatte, drehte ich mich mit einem wütenden Blick zu Edward und stampfte mit einer Krücke.

„Was ist dein Problem?", zischte ich.

„Ich hab kein Problem", antwortete er monoton.

„Ach ja? Deswegen deine abweisende Art heute zu mir? Hab ich was getan, dass du so böse mit mir bist?", zitterte meine Stimme.

Diesmal blickte er auf, mit einem schuldigen Blick.

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich…", seufzte er.

„Was dann?"

„Nicht hier, Bella", grummelte er und ging aus dem Haus.

„Und?", fragte Vera.

„Es ist perfekt. Aber ich glaube doch nicht ganz das richtige für mich."

Eigentlich wollte ich es. Ohne weiteres hätte ich den Kaufvertrag sofort unterschrieben, doch irgendwas sagte mir, dass ich diese Entscheidung bereut hätte. Edward gab mir Grund genug.

Edward wartete am Wagen, nahm wieder meine Krücken, half mir in den Wagen und fuhr viel zu schnell Richtung Cullen-Haus. Zum ersten Mal machte mir Edward Angst. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt.

Am Haus angekommen, sah ich, dass Edwards Eltern wieder da waren. Da Edward voran ins Haus stürmte, erwarteten mich verwunderte Blicke von Carlisle und Esme.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Esme besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bekommt er seine Tage?", meinte ich wütend und stampfte an ihnen vorbei.

Ich sah nur noch Edwards Füße im oberen Stockwerk und ging ihm hinterher. Als ich die Treppen endlich hinter mir hatte, war ich außer Atem und mir schmerzte die Hüfte. Das war doch etwas viel heute.

Am liebsten wäre ich stehen geblieben, in Edwards Zimmer, da ich so am besten streiten konnte, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich ließ die Krücken zu Boden fallen und mich aufs Bett, was keine gute Idee war.

„Autsch", zischte ich und stöhnte vor Schmerz.

Edward war sofort an meiner Seite.

„Alles OK, Bella? Brauchst du eine Schmerztablette?"

„NEIN", schnaubte ich und versuchte durch den Schmerz zu atmen.

Nach einigen Sekunden ebbten die Schmerzen ab und ich konnte mich wieder darauf konzentrieren, weshalb wir überhaupt hier waren.

Ich schaute hoch zu Edward, welcher mittlerweile aussah, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sauer war oder sich Sorgen machen musste.

„Was ist heute los mir dir?", fragte ich traurig.

Mir kam einfach nicht in den Sinn, warum er so abweisend war und so sauer auf mich wirkte. Mal wieder seufzte Edward. Doch diesmal setzte er sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand in seine, küsste sie liebvoll und legte sie dann zu seiner anderen Hand in seinem Schoß. Dies gab mir wieder Hoffnung.

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Auch nicht böse. Vielleicht nur etwas enttäuscht", wurde er immer leiser.

„Enttäuscht?", sah ich ihn fragend an.

„Du hast wirklich keine Idee, worum es geht?", versuchte er zu grinsen.

Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, völlig unwissend, worum es ihm ging.

„Du willst wirklich ausziehen?"

„Ja, Edward. Ich möchte wieder meine eigene Wohnung. Es war nicht geplant, dass ich ewig bei euch wohnen bleibe", kräuselte ich meine Stirn.

„Aber ist es so schlimm für dich, bei mir zu wohnen?"

So langsam schwante mir, was hier vor sich ging.

„Ich liebe es, dich um mich zu haben, Edward, aber du weißt, wie sehr ich meine Unabhängig brauche und dazu zählen auch meine eigenen vier Wände", seufzte ich.

„Also willst du gar nicht mit mir zusammen leben?"

„Edward, natürlich will ich mir dir zusammenleben."

„Aber…", schaute ich mir verwirrt an.

„Aber dann in unserer Wohnung. Nicht bei deinen Eltern. Du warst doch derjenige, der nie über dieses Thema reden will", versuchte ich nicht böse zu wirken.

Edward sah mich an und schien nachzudenken. Beinahe musste ich lachen, da man förmlich sehen konnte, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten.

„Du meinst also..?"

„..Ob ich mit dir zusammenleben will? Zusammen wohnen will?"

Edward nickte.

„Natürlich. Aber ich dachte, da du nie darüber reden wolltest, dass du es bist, der nicht mit mir zusammen wohnen wollte."

Verdutzt sah Edward mich an, bevor sich sein Blick erhellte und er anfing zu grinsen. Aus dem Grinsen wurde ein leichtes Lachen, welches wiederum zu lauten Gelächter wurde. Sein Lachen war so ansteckend, dass ich ihm folgte und wir uns schon bald unsere Bäuche hielten.

Nach einigen Minuten beruhigten wir uns wieder und sahen uns an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Bella, dass ich heute so zu dir war. Aber ich dachte wirklich, dass du nicht mit mir wohnen wolltest."

„Dann sprich das nächste Mal mit mir", kniff ich ihn in den Bauch.

„Ich will mir dir zusammenleben, Edward. Und es würde mich noch mehr erfüllen, wenn wir auch zusammen wohnen würden. Ich liebe zwar deine Eltern und deine Schwestern, aber die Vorstellung, dass uns dein Vater, der auch noch mein Boss ist, beim Sex erwischt… ich könnte einfach nicht ich selbst sein."

„Ach es geht dir also um den Sex?", grinste Edward und wackelte lasziv mit den Augenbrauen.

Vorsichtig drückte er mich auf das Bett und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände wanderten schnell unter meiner Bluse, hoch zu meinen Brüsten.

„Edward? Bella? Ist alles… Oh. Ups. Entschuldigt."

Noch bevor ich hochschauen konnte, war Esme wieder verschwunden. Edward schaute zu mir runter, als wir beide anfingen zu lachen.

„Rufst du diese Vera nochmal an?", zwinkerte er.

„Definitiv."

Das war unsere bisher größte Meinungsverschiedenheit. Welche aber immerhin dazu führte, dass wir uns einig waren, zusammenzuziehen.

Noch am nächsten Tag sahen wir uns mehrere Häuser an. Es wurde wirklich anstrengend, da mein lieber Freund DAS perfekte Haus haben wollte. Und nach gefühlten hundert Häusern fanden wir es auch.

.uk/mda01/

Eigentlich viel zu groß, aber es fühlte sich wirklich perfekt an. Und wenn es wirklich irgendwann dazu kommen sollte, dass wir Kinder bekamen, hätten wir genug Zimmer. Bis dato würden sie erst einmal als Büro, Gäste- und Fitnesszimmer taugen.

Wir hatten den Kaufvertrag noch gar nicht unterschrieben, da machte Edward schon Pläne. Aber seine Begeisterung war herrlich mit anzusehen, im Gegensatz zu gestern. Vera war sprachlos über seine Reaktion.

Am besten, an diesem Haus, war, dass es auch einen kleinen Garten hatte. Mitten in Seattle so gut wie unmöglich. Und nicht billig. Die Versicherungssumme reichte dafür nicht.

„Mach dir über den Preis keine Gedanken, Liebes. Mein Bausparvertrag wird uns schon reichen", grinste er nur und verriet sich, dass es sicher nicht nur sein Bausparvertrag war, der dafür aufkommen würde.

Aber dieses Haus war zu gut, um mit Edward darüber zu diskutieren. Anders als bei dem Haus, was ich mir gestern angesehen hatte, waren wir auf's Auto angewiesen, um zur Arbeit zu gelangen. An guten Tagen war es sicher auch mit dem Rad möglich. Ein Bus fuhr auch. Hhmmm. Der Gedanke, mit Edward im Bus zur Arbeit zu fahren war nicht abwegig.

Und noch ein Gutes hatte dieses Haus. Es war kaum eine Meile von dem Haus von Charlie entfernt und auch nicht weit von dem von Rose und Emmett. Gut, das Haus von Edwards Eltern war schon zuvor mehrere Meilen entfernt. Aber jetzt auch nicht mehr ganz so weit weg.

Esme war natürlich traurig darüber, dass nicht nur ich ausziehen würde, sondern auch ‚ihr' Sohn. Aber sie verstand, dass wir unseren Raum brauchten, um für uns zu sein. Und da reichte nicht nur ein kleines Zimmer in einem großen Haus.

Mit dem Versprechen, dass wir sie mindestens einmal die Woche besuchen würden, war sie schon wieder etwas besser gestimmt. Carlisle hingegen schien nicht all zu traurig. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass er sich einfach nur auf etwas Zeit mit seiner Frau freute und dann das Haus für sich haben würde, da Alice auch immer öfter bei Jasper war.

Aber noch waren wir lange nicht in unserem Haus, da es noch vollkommen leer war. Zum Glück, denn die meisten Häuser, die wir uns angesehen hatten, waren möbliert. Edward und ich waren uns allerdings einig, dass wir unser Haus auch nach unseren Vorstellungen einrichten wollten.

Als Alice von unserem Vorhaben erfuhr, war sie kaum davon abzubringen sich in unsere Planung einzumischen oder sie am besten noch zu übernehmen. Erst ein ernstes Wort ihres großen Bruders hielt sie davon ab, über die Stränge zu schlagen.

Wir kamen überein, dass Alice mir gerne Tipps geben könne usw., aber der Rest lag bei mir und Edward.

Somit wurde meine To-Do-Liste natürlich erneut länger. Aber erstens war es etwas sehr erfreuliches und zum anderen kümmerte ich mich ja nicht alleine darum.

In den nächsten Wochen kam ich mit allem bestens voran. Meine Dissertation war kurz vor dem Abschluss. Alistair und ich hatten es wirklich geschafft. Ob die Kommission unser neues Material anerkennen und verwenden würde war noch nicht ganz klar, aber das würde nicht die Bewertung meiner Arbeit beeinflussen.

Die Hochzeit war geplant. Alles stand und würde nächsten Samstag stattfinden. Auch die ‚Entführung' nach L.A. stand. Oh das wird ein Spaß. Mein Kleid war ebenfalls fertig. Alice hatte sich wirklich übertroffen.

/view-11565785/bridesmaid_.html

Als Rose mein Kleid sah, bat sie Alice sogar darum, ihr Brautkleid noch einmal zu überarbeiten. Und ich wusste, Rose würde perfekt aussehen, an ihrem perfekten Tag.

Unser Haus füllte sich auch immer mehr. Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer waren fast fertig. Wir konnten nur noch nicht einziehen, da unser Badezimmer, welches wir extra vergrößern ließen, für die übergroße Badewanne, noch nicht fertig war. Aber wir wollten nichts überstürzen und freuten uns umso mehr auf unseren Einzug.

Aber selbst das war für mich noch nicht das Beste.

Seit gestern war ich meine Krücken los. Zumindest eine. Für die Hochzeit wollte ich mir noch einen passenden Gehstock besorgen, damit ich nicht vollkommen blöd aussah. Wenn Edward diesen Gedanken lesen könnte, würde er mich mal wieder kneifen, aber, nun ja, es sah eben irgendwie komisch aus, das schöne grüne Kleid mit dieser silberweißen Krücke.

Aber noch besser war es, dass ich nach der Hochzeit endlich wieder arbeiten durfte. Erst einmal nur Teilzeit für ein paar Stunden, aber ich war einfach nur glücklich, dass es überhaupt so voranging.

Endlich verlief mein Leben wieder in seinen geordneten Bahnen.

TBC


	21. Hochzeiten

**Hochzeiten**

**Edwards POV**

Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie stolz ich auf meine Freundin war. Meine süße, lebensfrohe Isabella. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich mich noch viel tiefer in sie verliebt.

Wo manche längst aufgegeben hätten, zeigte sie erst ihre wahre Stärke. Ihr täglicher Kampf in ihrer Physiotherapie-Stunde mit Demitri fiel ihr immer leichter und man konnte den Willen in ihren Augen sehen, jeden Tag Fortschritte zu machen.

Und diese machte sie.

In ein paar Tagen würde die Hochzeit ihres Bruders steigen. Bis dahin wollte sie es schaffen, ohne Krücken laufen zu können. Ziel erreicht. Einziges Hilfsmittel, welches sie benötigte, war ein Gehstock, mit welchem sie schon seit ein paar Tagen hin und her ging.

Auch ihre Doktorarbeit stand kurz vor Vollendung. Bella und Alistair überarbeiteten nur noch kleine Details. Ich hatte sie selbst auch einmal überflogen und war beeindruckt, was Bella und ihr Partner da geschafft haben.

Mein persönliches Highlight, wenn auch gepaart mit einem dicken Dämpfer, welchen ich mitverschuldet hatte, war natürlich unser Einzug ins gemeinsame Haus. Keine Ahnung, warum ich wirklich glaubte, dass Bella nicht mit mir wohnen wollte. Tatsächlich hatte ich dieses Thema immer vermieden anzusprechen, weil ich einfach nicht einschätzen konnte, wie Bella darüber dachte. Zudem war Bella so hartnäckig auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe, dass ich kaum noch Hoffnung hatte.

Ich schluckte diese Idiotie runter und half Bella stattdessen, unser Haus einzurichten.

Unser Haus. Welch zwei Worte. Unser Haus. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Aber tatsächlich wohnten wir jetzt in unserem eigenen Haus.

Die erste Nacht in unserem Haus war ein Traum. Nachdem wir bis in die Morgenstunden Kartons ausgepackt hatten, machten wir es uns vor dem Kamin gemütlich und ließen unserer Leidenschaft freien Lauf.

Ja, Bella und ich hatten endlich wieder Sex. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie lange ich es noch ohne ausgehalten hätte. Bella tat zwar alles, um es mir so leicht wie möglich zu machen, aber ich lechzte nach ihrem Körper. Nach ihrem ganzen Körper. Und ich war der glücklichste Mann der Welt, als Bella mir erzählte, kaum noch Schmerzen zu spüren und dass sie bereit sei.

Besser konnten wir unser Haus nicht einweihen. Gut, ich gebe zu, dass beim ersten Mal nach Ewigkeiten alles sehr schnell ging. Aber da wir in der Nacht nicht genug voneinander bekamen, ließen wir uns danach etwas mehr Zeit. Bella schien es nicht zu stören. Ihre glühenden Augen waren mir Bestätigung genug.

Wir wohnten erst ein paar Tage in unserem Haus, aber eingelebt hatten wir uns schon, als wäre es seit Jahren unser gemeinsames Domizil. Wir waren schon so gut aufeinander abgestimmt. Allerdings war ich gespannt, wie es laufen würde, wenn auch Bella wieder arbeiten ging. Noch lag sie morgens neben mir und war immer Zuhause, wenn ich vom Dienst kam.

Sorgen machte ich mir allerdings keine.

Einzig Sorgen machte mir, was Bella zu meiner baldigen Frage sagen würde.

Ich schaute kurz in der hintersten Ecke, unter einem riesen Stapel T-Shirts, ob das lila-seidene Kästchen noch immer dort war. Im ersten Moment bekam ich es nicht gleich zu greifen und bekam kurze Panik, aber beim zweiten Griff hatte ich es.

Im Hintergrund hörte ich Bella in der Dusche, weshalb ich beruhigt das Kästchen öffnen konnte. Dort saß er, der blitzende Ring, welchen ich hoffte, Bella bald über den Finger stülpen zu können.

Ich hatte lange überlegt, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, und vor allem noch nicht zu früh. Aber die letzten Wochen hatten mir nun mal gezeigt, dass ich mit Bella bis ans Ende meines Lebens zusammen sein mochte. Warum also nicht in einer Ehe?

Das ganze machte mich natürlich sehr nervös. Eigentlich war ich mir sicher, dass auch Bella mit mir für alle Ewigkeit zusammen sein wollte. Aber würde sie ja sagen?

„Edward?", hörte ich Bella aus der laufenden Dusche rufen.

Vor Schreck fiel mir das Kästchen aus der Hand. Natürlich rollte der Ring unters Bett.

„Ja, Babe?", rief ich, um Bella nicht hellhörig zu machen und krabbelte unters Bett, wo der Ring natürlich am äußersten Rand lag.

„Kannst du mir noch ein Handtuch bringen?"

Ich streckte mich so lang wie möglich und bekam den Ring zu fassen.

„Edward?"

„Kleinen Moment. Mir ist mein Handy unters Bett gefallen", sagte ich ihr, als ich wieder hervor robbte.

Schnell verstaute ich den Ring wieder an seinen sicheren Ort und zog ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank. Gerade als ich ins Badezimmer ging, machte Bella das Wasser aus und öffnete die Tür unseres Duschtempels. Gerade jetzt, wo Bella noch nicht lange ohne Stütze stehen konnte, war es eine gute Investition, für diese High-Tech-Dusche, da sie unter diversen Funktionen auch eine Sitzmöglichkeit hatte.

Bella blickte auf und lächelte mir zu, als sie mich sah. Gott, am liebsten würde ich das Handtuch wieder von mir schmeißen, als ich sie da so stehen sah, in ihrem Adamskostüm. Sie war einfach nur wunderschön. Mittlerweile versteckte sie auch nicht mehr ihre Narben vor mir. Warum auch? Sie gehörten zu Bella, genau wie ihre hypnotisierenden braunen Augen.

Ein Räuspern durchbrach meine Gedanken. Bella sah mich grinsend an.

„Du Schelm", wusste sie ganz genau, was mir durch den Kopf ging.

Ich breitete das Handtuch aus und wickelte es um meine Freundin. Dabei rubbelte ich sie trocken und küsste immer wieder ihr Gesicht, was Bella zum Kichern brachte. Ein herrlicher Klang. Ich befestige das Handtuch um ihren Körper und schnappte mir ein Anderes, mit welchem ich ihre Haare abtrocknete. In dieser Zeit hielt sich Bella an mir fest, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, ihre Hände immer mal wieder auf und ab zu fahren.

Bella wusste natürlich genau, was ihre Berührungen in mir, aber auch an mir, bewirkten.

„Bella", grummelte ich, mit einem Schmunzeln.

Denn wir hatten keine Zeit für etwas mehr. Ich musste gleich los zum Dienst und Bella war mit Rosalie verabredetet, um Essen für die Hochzeit zu testen. Dennoch schnappte ich sie mir in meine Arme und warf sie, noch etwas zaghaft, aufs Bett und drückte ihre Hände über ihren Kopf ins Bett.

„Du kleine Verführerin, du", biss ich ihr sanft ins Ohrläppchen und presste dann hart meine Lippen auf ihre.

Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich und voller Hingabe, bis wir außer Atem den Kontakt unserer Lippen trennen mussten. Ich sah auf Bella hinab, welche mit einem verträumten Blick in meine Augen sah.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir in unserem eigenen Haus wohnen", seufzte sie und legte ihre zarte Hand an meine Wange.

„Geht mir genauso. Als wir nach Seattle kamen, hätte ich nie geglaubt, auf so eine Frau wie dich zu treffen und dann noch eine Beziehung mit mir ihr einzugehen. Eigentlich hatte ich schon damit abgeschlossen und akzeptiert, dass ich alleine bleiben werde."

„Oh Edward", zog sie mich zu sich hinab, sodass ich auf ihr lag und strich mir über den Rücken.

„Ich bin dir so dankbar, Bella Liebes", küsste ich ihre Schläfe und genoss ihre Nähe.

„Und ich danke dir, Babe. Ohne dich hätte ich die letzten zwei Monate nicht gemeistert. Ich kann Carlisle gar nicht genug danken, dich mit nach Seattle gezerrt zu haben. Nach James wollte ich so schnell mit niemandem mehr etwas anfangen, aber als ich auf dich traf, blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig", hörte ich das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme.

Sie kniff mir in den Bauch, woraufhin ich sie anfing zu kitzeln und ich wieder ihr klingendes Lachen hören durfte.

Aber schon bald war Schluss mit unserem Geschmuse, denn ich musste los und auch Rosalie war schon eingetroffen und zerrte Bella aus dem Haus.

Auf der Wache war ich damit beschäftigt, Emmett aus dem Weg zu gehen, da er ahnte, dass wir was im Schilde führten. Aber genau wie Rosalie, sollte er nicht erfahren, dass sie am Tag der Hochzeit entführt werden.

Bella hatte sich wirklich, gemeinsam mit Alice und Esme, viel Mühe gemacht, um alles so zu organisieren, dass alles, was Rosalie geplant hatte, für die kalte Hochzeit in Seattle genauso ablaufen würde, eben nur am Strand von Malibu, wo sie eine Temperatur von gefühlten 29° C voraussagten, mit kaum Wind.

Charlie nutzte gar seine Connections, um das Stück Strand absperren zu lassen, damit die Hochzeit auch ohne Gaffer auskäme.

Die Hotelzimmer waren gebucht. Was Bella aber nicht wusste, war, dass ich uns ein Extra-Zimmer gemietet hatte, wo ich einen schönen Abend und eine noch schönere Nacht mit ihr verbringen wollte und mir von ihr eine positive Antwort auf meine Frage erhoffte.

Sie zu fragen, machte mir zwar schon Angst, aber Charlie zu fragen, war noch viel schlimmer.

An einem freien Tag von Emmett lud ich Charlie zu einem Bier in Joey's Bar ein. Natürlich wurde Charlie gleich stutzig und wusste genau, dass ich etwas von ihm wollte. Aber ich glaube, er rechnete eher damit, dass ich eine Gehalterhöhung haben wollte oder ähnliches, denn als ich ihm sagte, dass ich Bella fragen möchte, ob sie meine Frau werden will, fiel ihm alles aus dem Gesicht und er verschüttete sein Bier.

„_Was willst du?", fragte er mich noch immer verdattert._

„_Ich möchte deine Tochter heiraten und frage dich um Erlaubnis", blieb ich sehr ernst, auch wenn mir Charlies Gesichtsausdruck nur wenig Hoffnung machte._

_Lange starrte er in sein leeres Glas. Nach etlichen Minuten wischte er sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht und bestellte uns Whiskey. Ich brachte es nicht fertig, ihm zu sagen, dass ich Whiskey nicht trank, aber wollte auch nichts riskieren._

„_Du… du willst Bella also wirklich heiraten?"_

„_Genau das will ich. Mit Bella möchte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen", blickte ich ihn hoffnungsvoll an._

„_Und du bist dir da vollkommen sicher?"_

„_Charlie, Bella hat es geschafft, mir wieder Freude am Leben zu geben und den Wunsch an einer eigenen Familie. Und Bella ist die Frau, mit der ich mir diese eigene Familie vorstelle. Also ja, ich bin mir sicher. Mehr als das."_

_Wieder seufzte Charlie und trank den Whiskey in einem Schluck._

„_Wie lange kennt ihr euch jetzt?"_

„_Das ist doch nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass wir uns lieben. Oder etwa nicht?"_

_Mit starrem Blick an die Wand nickte Charlie._

„_OK, Edward. Du darfst meine Tochter heiraten, wenn du mir versprichst, sie immer zu beschützen und zu lieben. Und ganz wichtig, sie nicht so fallen zu lassen wie dieser Idiot James. Bella dachte doch tatsächlich, ich bekomme nicht mit, was dieser Mistkerl ihr angetan hat."_

„_Niemals, Chief. Bella ist mein Schatz, den ich für immer hüten werde. Was James ihr angetan hat, könnte ich niemals tun. Niemals", sagte ich vehement._

„_Das möchte ich dir auch geraten haben", grummelte er._

„_Danke, Charlie."_

_Er nahm noch mal einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem neuen Bier und sah mich wieder ernst an._

„_Nein, Edward. Ich hab zu danken. Auch wenn ich gerade etwas schroff wurde, weiß ich, dass du ein guter Kerl bist. Ich danke dir, dass du Bella wirklich zu lieben scheinst. Und das hat sie verdient."_

_Erleichterung fiel von meinen Schultern._

„_Aber, Edward…. Solltest du allen Dingen zum Trotz meiner Tochter doch das Herz brechen, weiß ich bestens, deine Leiche zu verstecken", grinste er._

„_Emmett und Jasper werden mir sicher helfen", schluckte ich schwer._

_Charlie klopfte mir auf die Schulter und amüsierte sich über mich._

Aber am Ende war er einverstanden, dass ich Bella heiraten würde und nur das zählte. Seine Sorgen waren auch völlig unbegründet. Mein Ziel war es, Bella jeden Tag glücklich zu machen und nichts anderes. Denn wenn Bella glücklich war, war ich es auch.

Am nächsten Tag begann für uns alle ein viertägiger Urlaub. Während Carlisle, Esme und Charlie nach der Hochzeit wieder zurück nach Seattle fahren würden, blieben Bella und ich, so wie Alice und Jasper noch etwas in L.A. .

Rosalie und Emmett wollten natürlich einen längeren Urlaub machen und verbrachten ihre Flitterwochen auf Bali. Darauf konnte man schon neidisch sein.

Aber wer weiß wohin es mich und Bella verschlagen würde, sollte sie denn ja sagen.

Am Abend stiegen dann die Junggesellen-Abschiede. Wobei Bella ihren Mädels-Abend zur Braut-Party ernannte. Ich sah nur kurz, was die Frauen heute veranstalten wollten. Bella, Alice, Bens Frau Angela und noch ein paar weitere Freundinnen von Rosalie trugen alle ein rosa Shirt auf dem hinten stand ‚Security der Braut'. Da drunter ein Bild von Rosalie und auf der Brust die Spitznamen der jeweiligen.

Ich hatte mir erhofft, einen lustigen Spitznamen bei Bella zu entdecken, um sie damit aufziehen zu können, aber auf ihrer Brust stand nur ‚Doc'. Tatsächlich, wenn ich so drüber nachdachte, nannte Rosalie sie tatsächlich gerne mal Doc, vor allem, wenn meine Freundin wieder mal mit Fachbegriffen um sich warf. Bei meiner Schwester stand, was sollte es auch anderes sein, Pixie als Spitzname.

Rose selbst sah man bestens an, dass sie an diesem Abend der Mittelpunkt des Frauen-Abends sein würde. Sie trug eine weiße Bluse, die am Kragen, wie an den Ärmeln mit Gold abgesetzt war. Ebenso in Gold stand auf ihrem Rücken, baldige Mrs. Swan. Mit einer Krone versehen. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie eine aufleuchtende Tiara und trug eine rosa Federboa um ihren Hals.

Aber am meisten sah man in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie morgen heiraten würde. Zwar kannte ich Rosalie nicht so gut, wie Bella oder Emmett, dennoch wusste ich, dass dieses Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht so ausgeprägt nicht immer war. Und wieder hoffte ich, dass auch Bella sich darauf so freuen würde, meine Frau zu werden.

Bella schien allerdings auch sehr glücklich zu sein. Sie hatte ein permanentes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Man sah ihr an, wie sehr sie sich für Rose und ihren Bruder freute, dass sie endlich heirateten. Lang genug warten mussten sie ja.

Ich musste den Mädels versprechen, Emmett nichts zu verraten, wie Rose aussah und wohin sie gingen. Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich Emmett es auch ohne ihr Bitten nicht sagen, denn Em würde alles stehen und liegen lassen, um die Mädels zu suchen. Denn sie hatten vor, erst durch Seattles Party-Meile zu ziehen, um dann in einer berühmten Frauen-Bar mit Strippern den Abend und die Nacht zu verbringen.

Natürlich zog ich mir Bella zur Seite und machte ihr klar, die Finger von den Strippern zu lassen. Natürlich loderte in mir die Eifersucht, im Wissen, dass sie sich andere Männer anschauen würde, die auch noch fast nackt vor ihnen tanzen würden und ihr Ding in die Höhe strecken würden.

„Hey. Schon vergessen?", holte mich Bella aus meinen Gedanken.

„Du bist der Einzige", hauchte sie in mein Ohr und packte mein bestes Stück.

Sie ließ ihre Zunge über meinen Hals wandern und schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen.

„Komm schon, Bella", rief Alice.

„Lass mein Bruder in Ruhe und komm. PARTY!", schrie sie und zog Bella von mir, welche mir noch einen Handkuss zu warf.

Für einen Moment stand ich starr da und war perplex über Bella. Unsere Beziehung nahm immer mehr Fahrt auf. Aus der schüchternen Bella war ein unersättliches Kätzchen geworden. Ich wartete nur auf den Tag, bis Bella und ich hemmungslosen Sex haben konnten. Noch mussten wir und vor allem ich, etwas vorsichtig sein, um ihrem Heilungsprozess keinen Dämpfer zu geben.

Aber ich begnügte mich auch mit dem, was ich bekam, da Bella auch so wusste, mich um den Verstand zu bringen.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass es Zeit war den Bräutigam abzuholen. So wie es geplant war, würden ich dort auch Jasper, Ben und Charlie treffen. Emmett hatte sicher noch mehr Freunde, wollte aber nur mit den Feiern, den er vertraut und ihm bei allem den Rücken stärken würde. Natürlich war ich überrascht, dass mich Emmett schon dazu zählte. Aber wenn ich so darüber nach dachte, wäre er auch einer der wenigen, dem ich vollends vertrauen konnte.

Anders, als die Mädels, machten wir uns gleich auf in die Bar. Es war kein Striplokal, dennoch sollte Emmett seine Überraschung bekommen. Klar, dass Emmett mich löcherte, was die Mädels machten. Aber ich blieb hart, genau wie Jasper, der ebenfalls wusste, wohin unsere Frauen waren. Charlie war das ganze etwas unangenehm. Er ahnte, was Bella & Co. vor hatten und was wir für Emmett als Überraschung hatten. Der Einzige, der völlig entspannt war, war Ben. Angela und er waren ein Paar, das wie Ying & Yang waren. Genau so stellte ich mir es mit Bella vor.

Aber gut, jetzt ging es erst einmal um Emmett, welcher wie ein Teddy-Bär auf Ecstasy neben uns lief, als wir in Richtung Bar waren. Selbst Charlie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er seinen Sohn so aufgedreht sah.

Das konnte nur ein guter Abend werden.

Ich hatte einen Tisch reserviert, an dem wir zwar für uns waren, auch mal Billard oder Darts spielen konnten, aber dennoch sehen konnten, wer so in der Bar war. Mit dem Besitzer hatten wir auch abgesprochen, dass zu später Stunden noch Emmetts Überraschung auftauchen würde. Der Besitzer lachte nur und freute sich schon darauf.

Es war schon 22 Uhr, als wir die Bar erreichten und Emmett noch vorm Sitzen die erste Runde Bier und Jack Daniel's bestellte. Bald darauf folgte die Nächste und Nächste.

Wir hatten wirklich Spaß. Solch eine Männerrunde hatte ich das letzte Mal zu meiner College-Zeit und selbst da hatte ich nicht solch einen Spaß. Auch Charlie hatte seine Freude und wurde zu später Stunde immer offener. So offen, dass er beinahe meinen Besuch bei ihm erwähnte. Ich konnte gerade noch so meine Hand vor seinen Mund halten.

Gut, dass Emmett anderweitig abgelegt war.

Bei einer Billardrunde kamen Emmett und ich ins tiefere Gespräch.

„Danke, Mann", meinte er kurz.

„Kein Problem, Em. Du hast einen ordentlichen Junggesellenabschied verdient", klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter.

Doch anstelle eines lachenden Gesichtes, wurde Emmett plötzlich ernst.

„Das meine ich nicht", spielte er die nächste Kugel, konnte sie aber nicht verwandeln.

„Sondern?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Bella. Du hast ihr in den letzten Wochen mehr beigestanden und geholfen, wie ich es nicht konnte. Es geht ihr wieder richtig gut. Besser als vorher, habe ich das Gefühl."

„Das war doch selbstverständlich, Mann. Bella ist meine Freundin. Mehr als das. Ich liebe sie. Natürlich bin ich bei ihr und helfe wo ich kann."

„Dennoch Danke. Bruder", grinst er nun wieder und erhob sein Glas.

„Auf meine Braut", rief er und nicht nur wir, sondern auch sämtliche Gäste der Bar hoben ihre Gläser und riefen ‚Auf deine Braut'.

Damit war unser ernstes Gespräch auch schon wieder vorbei. Aber das waren Emmett und ich. Nicht lange ernst, aber wenn, dann sehr tief. Meistens ging es dabei um seine Schwester. Und ich merkte immer wieder, wie nahe sich die beiden tatsächlich waren. Selbst meine und Alice Verbundenheit war nie so innig.

Um Mitternacht kam dann Ems Überraschungsgast.

Auch wenn er Rosalie über alles liebte und ihren Körper vergötterte, hatte er seinen Spaß, als die blonde, vollbusige Stripperin um ihn herum tanzte und sich ein ums andere Mal auf seinem Schoß niederließ. Auch die anderen Gäste hatten ihren Spaß und feuerten Mandy, wie sie sich nannte, an.

Am Ende steckte sie Emmetts Gesicht zwischen ihren Busen und wackelte damit hin und her. Charlie lachte, genau wie Jasper und Ben, welche sich den Bauch hielt. Auch ich war begeistert von der ganzen Stimmung.

„Wohooo", rief Emmett, als er wieder Luft bekam und ihm Mandy noch einen Abschiedskuss gab.

„Das könnte Rosie ruhig auch mal für mich machen", meinte Em, als wir uns wieder an unseren Tisch setzten.

Alle lachten, bis auf Charlie, welcher sich seine Schwiegertochter wohl ungern wie Mandy vorstellte. Aber Emmett schlug ihm nur auf die Schulter und lachte weiter.

Der Abend war wirklich genial und wollte nicht enden, doch als ich merkte, dass Emmett langsam genug Alkohol hatte, machten wir langsam Schluss. Schließlich sollte er morgen noch fähig sein, Rosalie sein ja zu geben und nicht in seiner Hochzeitsnacht durchzuhängen.

Charlie war der edle Spender des Abends und übernahm die Rechnung, trotz dessen wir eigentlich ausgemacht hatten, dass wir es uns teilen würden. Aber nicht mit Charlie. Na immerhin konnte er sich nicht einmischen, was die Bezahlung von Mandy anging. Das erledigten Jasper, Ben und ich.

Charlie und ich hievten Emmett zwischen uns, welcher am liebsten weiter feiern würde. Die Gäste der Bar verabschiedeten uns, als wären wir ein Show-Act gewesen und wünschten Emmett alles Gute für seine Ehe.

So zogen wir los in Richtung Straße, wo ein Taxi auf uns warten würde. Allerdings stoppten wir, als wir vor einer anderen Bar Alice und Charlotte, eine Freundin von Rose, sahen, welche besorgt wirkten.

„Alice", rief ich.

Sofort sah sie zu mir und ich konnte einen Funken Erleichterung in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Edward, Gott sei Dank", schmiss sie sich in meine Arme.

„Was ist los?", wollte Charlie wissen, welcher Emmett zu Ben schob.

Jasper nahm Alice seitlich in den Arm, während wir auf Antwort warteten und ich mich nach Bella umsah."

„James, dieser Idiot", giftete Charlotte.

„Was ist mit ihm?", wollte ich wissen.

„Wir sind gerade in eine andere Bar gegangen, weil der Stripladen zu voll wurde, als James auftauchte. Rose wollte ihm gleich an den Kragen, doch wir konnten sie aufhalten. Als wir tanzen wollten, machte er sich an Bella ran. Bevor Rosalie ihm an den Hals springen konnte, hatte Bella ihn raus gezogen, doch das ist schon zwanzig Minuten her und wir können sie nicht finden", liefen Alice die Tränen.

„Wo ist dieser Scheißkerl?", versuchte sich Emmett von Ben zu lösen, war aber viel zu betrunken, um uns jetzt eine Hilfe zu sein.

„Wo sind Rose, Angela und die Anderen?", fragte Ben.

„Drin", antwortete Charlotte.

„Wir wollten versuchen, dass Rose nichts mitbekommt."

„OK. Lasst sie uns suchen. Ben? Bleibst du bei Em?"

„Klar", sagte er, auch wenn ich ihm ansehen konnte, dass er mithelfen wollte, Bella zu suchen.

Wir rannten um den Club, fanden aber nichts, als wir plötzlich ein Geschrei von der anderen Straßenseite hörten. Bella.

Mir ging so viel durch den Kopf, was James gerade mit Bella anstellte. Ich sprintete über die Straße, gefolgt von den Anderen, und fand sie in einer Gasse.

Bella versuchte James von sich weg zu drücken, welcher sie begrapschte und versuchte sie zu küssen.

„Lass mich los", schrie sie und versucht ihn vergeblich weg zu stoßen.

Gerade wollte er Bella zwischen den Schenkeln berühren, als ich dazwischen sprang und ihn zu Boden warf. In mir kam eine rasende Wut auf und wollte ihm eine verpassen. Doch leider kam er mir zuvor. Seine Faust landete in meinem Gesicht.

„Edward", hörte ich Bella verzweifelt rufen.

Alice und Charlotte waren mittlerweile bei ihr und hegten sie in ihren Armen. Die paar Sekunden, die ich Bella widmete, nutzte James.

„Du kleiner Junge", zischte er und verpasste mir einen Hieb in den Magen.

Bevor er weiter zuschlagen konnte, schubste ihn Jasper von mir und schlug ihn seinerseits wieder. Charlie allerdings hielt ihn davon ab, nochmal auf diesen Idioten zu schlagen. So konnte ich meine Chance nutzen und schlug ihm mehrmals ins Gesicht und in die Rippen.

„Bitte hör auf, Edward", hörte ich Tränen in Bellas Stimmen.

Ich hörte auf, aber nicht, ohne ihm in die Weichteile zu treten. Er sackte zu Boden, aber das war es mir wert.

„Fass sie nie wieder an, hörst du mich? Ich bin ihr Freund und du nur ein dunkler Fleck in ihrer Vergangenheit", konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn nochmal zu treten.

Kaum, dass ich mich umgedreht hatte, flog mir Bella entgegen und schluchzte an meiner Brust.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Edward. Ich wollte wirklich nichts von ihm. Das einzige was ich wollte, dass er Rosies Abend nicht versaut. Ich musste ihn da raus holen."

„Schsch. Bella. Das weiß ich doch. Ich bin nur froh, dass er nichts Schlimmeres machen konnte."

Ich zog Bella nur enger in meine Arme und fuhr über ihren Rücken, als sie weiter weinte.

„Hey. Lasst mich los. Er hat mich zusammengeschlagen", schrie James, der gerade von zwei Polizeibeamten verhaftet wurde.

Charlie stiefelte auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm nun seinerseits eine.

„Sie haben gesehen, was der alte Mann getan hat", stöhnte James.

Die beiden Beamten sahen sich nur an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Was sollen wir gesehen haben?", zwinkerte der eine Charlie zu.

„Alles OK, Bella?", fragte der Andere.

„Geht schon, Adam. Danke."

Adams Kollege verfrachtete James in den Streifenwagen, während Bella Adam erzählte, was passiert war. Als Bella fertig war, wollte ich mir ihren Ex gleich noch einmal vorknöpfen. Aber Adam und sein Kollege waren längst unterwegs, mit dem Versprechen, dass James seine ‚gerechte' Strafe bekommen würde. Was sicher noch ein paar ‚schlagende' Argumente von Adam und seinen Kollegen bedeutete.

Denn eins hatte ich gelernt. Polzisten und Feuerwehrmänner halten zusammen. Zudem war Charlie auch mal bei der Polizei. Und die Tochter vom Chief durfte man nicht mal schief angucken. Da konnte ich froh sein, nachdem, was ich verbockt hatte, eben nicht diesen Beschützerinstinkt, außer von Emmett, zu spüren bekam.

Langsam gingen wir zurück zu der Bar, wo wir Emmett und Ben zurückgelassen hatten. Alice war in Jaspers Armen, sowie Bella in meinen. Sie hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigt. Charlie war auch nicht zu beruhigen, schnaubte immer wieder auf. Charlotte versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber das war leichter gesagt, als getan.

Vor der Bar saßen Ben und Emmett auf den Stufen. Emmetts Kopf auf Bens Schulter gelehnt, schien Em zu schlafen. Plötzlich löste sich Bella aus meinen Armen und stellte sich vor uns.

„Bitte kein Wort zu Emmett oder Rosalie. Ich will nicht, dass wieder irgendetwas zwischen diese Hochzeit kommt. Die beiden sollen endlich glücklich werden. Sie mussten lang genug warten", sah sie uns flehend an.

„Bells, wenn Emmett das raus kriegt…."

„Lasst das meine Sorge sein", unterbrach sie ihren Vater.

„Nach der Hochzeit kann er immer noch böse auf mich sein, aber morgen ist ihr Tag und nichts wird es zerstören. OK?"

Allen schien es schwer zu fallen, aber wir nickten. Als wir auf die beiden Männer zugingen, deutete ich Ben, nichts zu sagen.

Bella stupste ihren Bruder an, welcher aufschreckte, sich umsah und als er Bella sah, breit grinste.

„Belli, meine kleine", stand Emmett auf und zog seine Schwester in ihre Arme.

Zum Glück konnte Bella in den Armen ihres Bruders wieder lachen. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, sprang sie auf seinen Rücken, als wären sie noch immer die Teenager von damals.

„Oh nein. Bella, halt ihm die Augen zu", rief Alice.

Verduzt sah ich zu Alice, welche zum Eingang der Bar deutete, wo eine gut aufgelegte Rosalie hinaus kam. Bevor sie Emmett erblickte, tat es Angela Bella gleich und verdeckte Rosalie die Augen. Hatte dabei etwas mehr Probleme als Bella, da die blonde Verlobte von Emmett alle Frauen mit ihrer Größe überragte.

„Was soll das?", beschwerte sie sich.

„Rosie?", horchte Emmett auf.

„Emmie?", kicherte Rose und machte keine Anstalten mehr, Angelas Hände wegzunehmen.

„OK. Abmarsch nach Hause", lachte Bella.

„Ich brauch erst einen Kuss von meiner Rose", schmollte Emmett.

Die Diskussion vermieden wir und ließen die beiden, ohne zu gucken, sich kurz küssen. Die Sache mit James war fast vergessen, denn alle lachten, wie sie sich küssten, Emmett noch immer mit Bella auf dem Rücken und Angela auf Zehenspitzen.

Bella wies Emmett den Weg zum Taxi. Es war wirklich ein schöner und belustigender Anblick, die Swan-Geschwister so fröhlich und losgelöst zu sehen. Und ich dachte, es war wirklich die beste Lösung, Emmett und Rose nichts von James zu sagen. Gut, dass Emmett etwas über den Durst getrunken hatte, denn er hatte kaum etwas mitbekommen, als Alice auf uns traf.

Zuhause angekommen zog ich Bella noch einmal in meine Arme, denn ich musste sie spüren, wissen, dass es ihr gut geht. Ihr erleichtertes Seufzen war mir fast genug. Erst ein heißer Kuss beruhigte mich. Allerdings beunruhigte es Bella, als ich vor Schmerz zischte.

Jetzt, wo das Adrenalin nachließ, spürte ich James Hiebe. Und Bella sah sein Werk als sie das Licht anmachte.

„Oh Edward", kam sie wieder und nahm sanft mein schmerzendes Kinn in die Hand.

Sie gab meinem Kinn einen zärtlichen Kuss und betrachtete mein Hand, wo, zu meinem Erstaunen, zwei Finger angeschwollen waren.

„Warte hier", meinte Bella und stand auf.

„Das…", doch bevor ich ihr sagen konnte, dass es nicht schlimm sei, war sie schon aus dem Wohnzimmer in Richtung Küche gegangen.

Ich hörte wie verschiedene Schranktüren auf und wieder zu gingen und sie am Kühlschrank war. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit zwei Eisbeuteln zurück und ihrem Notfallkoffer.

„Geht schon, Liebes", lächelte ich ihr zu, zischte aber augenblicklich auf, als der eine Beutel mein Kinn berührte und sie den anderen auf meine Finger legte.

„Geht, ja?", war sie sehr ernst.

„T'schuldige", senkte ich meine Blick.

Bella seufzte und hob mein Kinn an.

„Ich hasse es einfach, wenn jemand dein schönes Gesicht ruiniert", grinste sie und ich wusste, ich war raus aus der Sache.

Wie Bella feststellte, waren meine beiden Finger gebrochen. Noch in der Nacht besorgte sie aus dem Krankenhaus eine Schiene, welche zum Glück wirklich nur diese beiden Finger bedeckte. Bella bearbeitete es noch mit etwas Tape und fertig war ich.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich von Bellas Aufstöhnen, als sie sich umdrehte.

„Alles OK, Liebes?"

„Meine Hüfte. Ich glaub, dass war gestern alles etwas viel", suchte sie eine angenehme Position.

Ich stand auf und suchte ihre Schmerzmittel, welches sie so gut wie gar nicht mehr brauchte. Ich gab es ihr und überreichte ihr noch die Flasche Wasser von meinem Nachtschrank. Es besorgte mich, dass sie gleich zwei Pillen nahm. Das deutete nur darauf hin, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte.

„Hat James…?"

„Jein. Wir sind gestern wirklich viel gelaufen. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass ich eine kaputte Hüfte hatte. Mein Gehstock gehört schon fast zu mir", grinste sie.

Ich kniete mich zwischen Bellas Beine und fing an, sie zu massieren. Zumindest so wie es mit meinen acht heilen Fingern möglich war. Bellas nun wolliges Stöhnen erleichterte mich, regte mich aber an. Nur leider hatten wir nicht mehr viel Zeit.

In zehn Minuten musste ich mich auf den Weg zu Emmett machen. Und Alice würde auch bald hier aufschlagen, um Bella fertig zu machen. Zudem wollte ich Bella noch ein kleines Geschenk überreichen.

Kurz massierte ich sie noch, rieb ihren Oberschenkel und ihre Hüfte mit einer Salbe ein, die zwar unschön roch, aber half, und küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen.

„Was machst du?", fragte sie, als ich ihr Geschenk aus meinem Schrank kramte.

Sie schaute mich überrascht an, als ich ihr den langen, dünnen Karton überreichte.

„Alice hat mir verraten welche Farbe dein Kleid hat", sagte ich, als sie anfing, es zu öffnen.

Sie grinste breit, als sie den Gehstock in dem passenden grün zu ihrem Kleid entdeckte. Er war sogar mit ein paar Blumen verziert.

„Danke", warf sie sich mir um den Hals.

„Gern geschehen", küsste ich sie noch einmal mit allem, was ich hatte, bevor ich mich in meine Jeans schmiss, meinen Anzug schnappte und zu Emmett fuhr.

Auf dem Weg kam mir Alice entgegen, welche mir noch fröhlich zu winkte.

Vor Emmetts Haustür wartete Jasper auf mich.

„Alles OK bei dir?", wollte er wissen.

Natürlich spielte er auf den gestrigen Abend an. So deutete ich ihm meine geschienten Finger.

„Autsch."

„Geht schon. Ich bin mir sicher, dass James mehr abbekommen hat."

„Davon kannst du ausgehen", nickte er.

„Und Bella?"

„Sie scheint es gut weggesteckt zu haben. Wir kamen im richtigen Moment. Einzig ihre Hüfte macht ihr heute zu schaffen. Aber glaub mir, sie wird heute nichts aufhalten", lachte ich.

„Oh ja. Da bin ich mir sicher", klopfte er mir auf die Schulter und ging mit mir hinein, wo mir schon ein recht verschlafener Emmett entgegen kam.

„Alter. Eddie. Was haben wir gestern Abend nur gemacht?", rieb sich Emmett die Augen, noch immer in seinen Sachen von gestern.

Rose hatte bei Charlotte übernachtet, da diese nicht nur ihre Freundin war, sondern auch noch Stylistin und sich um Rosalie heute kümmerte. Alice und Bella würden noch zu ihnen stoßen, genau wie Angela.

Auf der Couch hörte ich noch Charlie schnarchen, welchen Emmett mit einem Kneifen in den Zeh weckte.

„Steh auf, alter Mann. Heute wird geheiratet."

Emmett schien seine Frage vergessen zu haben, genau wie seinen Kater, da er singend ins Bad lief und wir Sekunden später die Dusche hörten. Charlie, Jasper und ich sahen uns nur an und prusteten los.

Auch Charlie wollte wissen, wie es Bella ging, weshalb ich ihn über alles aufklärte. Zufrieden las er mir auch noch eine Nachricht vor, die ihm Adam schickte, der, wie ich nun erfuhr, mit Bella zusammen zur Schule ging. James war derzeit im Gefängnis-Krankenhaus, da der Ärmste die Treppen hinabgestürzt war.

Da Jasper und ich mittlerweile fertig waren, besprachen wir noch einmal Emmetts Entführung, während Vater und Sohn sich fertig machten.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren wir Abfahrbereit. Emmett und Charlie mal in einem Anzug zu sehen, war ein Bild für die Götter. Aber noch belustigender war, wie sie an sich zupften und nörgelten. Ich glaub, wenn es nach Emmett gegangen wäre, hätten sie in Jogging-Hose geheiratet. Das wollte er allerdings seiner Rosalie nicht antun.

Wir fuhren mit Jaspers großen, schwarzen GMC SUV, welcher heute Morgen noch von Alice geschmückt wurde. Was Jasper zwar missfiel, aber für Alice würde er alles tun.

Jasper saß am Steuer, Charlie neben ihm und ich mit Emmett auf der Rückbank. Was hieß, ich hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, Emmett die Augen zu verbinden.

„Was?", fragte Emmett, als er merkte, dass es noch nicht los ging und sich Jasper und Charlie zu uns umsahen.

„Deine Schwester hat eine kleine Überraschung für euch organisiert", verkündete Charlie.

„Cool. Und was?", freute er sich sichtlich.

„Na das ist eine Überraschung. Deshalb muss ich dir jetzt die Augen verbinden", sagte ich ihm vorsichtig, wusste ja nicht, wie er reagieren würde.

Tatsächlich schaute er mich stutzig an und überlegte.

„Komm, Em. Machs für Bella. Es wird sich lohnen", wackelte Jasper mit den Augenbrauen.

„OK. Aber wehe, es ist nichts Dolles."

„Das wird es, Emmett. Glaub mir", lachte Charlie und drehte sich wieder um.

Die eigentliche Fahrt zur Kirche hätte keine halbe Stunde gedauert, stattdessen hielten wir 15 Minuten später an einem kleinen Flughafen außerhalb von Seattle, wo schon ein kleiner Privat-Jet auf uns wartete. Gesponsort wurde dieser von Carlisle. Gut, nicht direkt von ihm, sondern von einem Mitinvestor der Klinik.

Die Mitarbeiter der Klinik sollten von dem Mitinvestor nicht wissen, um sie nicht unnötig zu verunsichern, denn dieser Mitinvestor war ein sehr guter Freund von Carlisle, der stinkreich war und mit meinem Vater zusammen studiert hatte.

Die medizinische Richtung der beiden ging aber sehr weit auseinander, denn Carlisles Freund wurde Schönheitschirurg und besaß einige Kliniken. Wusste ja nicht, dass man damit so viel Geld machen konnte. Aber wenn ich mir so manche Frauen und auch Männer anschaue, wundert mich nichts.

Aber das interessierte uns weniger, wir waren nur dankbar, dass er so nett war, um uns diesen Flieger, plus zwei Piloten, zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Etwas widerwillig ließ sich Emmett von mir führen, blieb allerdings stehen, als er die Triebwerksgeräusche hörte.

„Was geht hier ab?", knurrte er.

„Wir bringen dich zum Altar", meinte Jasper, als wäre es nichts, woraufhin ich ihm nur einen bestimmenden Blick gab.

„Das gehört zu Bellas Überraschung."

„Wenn ihr mir meine Hochzeit versaut…"

„Emmett, würde dir das deine Schwester antun? Das ist alles auf ihrem Mist gewachsen", versuchte Charlie seinen Sohn zu beruhigen.

Tatsächlich versuchte Emmett sich zu sammeln und atmete tief durch.

„OK, Bells, ich vertraue dir", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu uns.

Jaspers Handy piepste. Er las die eingegangene Nachricht und deutete mir, Emmett schnellstens in den Flieger zu bringen.

Leichter gesagt, als getan, da Em schwerer und größer war als ich. Zum Glück gab er kaum Widerstand und ich konnte ihn in die hinterste Reihe des Jets bringen.

„Ok, Em. Ich muss dir jetzt Kopfhörer aufsetzen", versuchte ich ihm entspannt beizubringen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir. Trotzdessen ich seine Augen nicht sehen konnte, sagte mir der Rest seines Gesichtes genau, wie viel er davon hielt. Aber er ließ mich gewähren und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Jasper kam in den Flieger und sah mich fragend an. Ich zeigte ihm ‚Daumen hoch' und setzte mich neben Emmett.

Keine Minute später kamen Alice, Rosalie und Bella hinein. Meine Schwester und Bella hatten Rose untergehakt, welche sich noch immer zu wehren schien.

„Ich hasse euch. Meine Hochzeit…", meckerte sie weiter und weiter.

„Rose, Süße, es wird euer Tag, glaub mir", sprach Bella auf sie ein.

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber. Es wird DEINE Traumhochzeit", betonte meine Freundin.

Dies ließ Rosalie still werden und konnte von den anderen beiden zum Sitzen gebracht werden. Was gar nicht so leicht war. Nicht, weil Rose sich wehrte, sondern wegen ihrem Hochzeitkleid. Es mochte zwar schlicht sein, aber der Schleier war dennoch lang und kaum zu bändigen.

Nicht Bella, sondern Alice setzte sich neben Rose. Zu meiner Freude kam Bella nach hinten durch, lächelte mir zu und gab mir einen sinnlichen Kuss. Zum ersten Mal sah ich sie in ihrem Kleid. Wow, ging es mir nur durch den Kopf. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus.

„Emmett?", fragte sie.

Doch keine Reaktion von ihrem Bruder, was sie erleichtert aufatmen ließ und sie neben mir Platz nahm. Kaum, dass sie sich angeschnallt hatte, nahm ich ihre Hand.

Wir unterhielten uns darüber, wie die Entführungen des Anderen liefen und musste schmunzeln, wie Bella mir von der Gegenwehr der Braut erzählte. Ich hätte aber auch nicht erwartet, dass es mit Rosalie leichter gewesen wäre.

Etwas über zwei Stunden später waren wir an unserem Ziel angekommen. Na noch nicht ganz. Erst stieg Bella mit Rose in einen Wagen und dann ich mit Emmett in einen Anderen.

Wir fuhren zuerst los, um unser Ziel früher als die Frauen zu erreichen.

Keine zehn Minuten später waren wir am geplanten Ziel. Malibu. Keine Ahnung, wie, aber Bella hatte es wirklich geschafft, dort einen Hochzeit zu organisieren. Sie und die anderen Frauen hatten sich wirklich übertroffen. Man sah auch deutlich Esmes Handschrift am Strand.

Esme, mein Vater und Millie, so wie Rosalies Eltern, waren schon einen Tag zuvor nach Malibu gereist, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles vor Ort war, wie es sein sollte. Und meiner Stiefmutter schien nicht alles gefallen zu haben.

Es hatte sich aber gelohnt, dass konnte ich schon vom Auto aus sehen.

„Wir sind da, Em. Zieh dir ruhig das Jackett aus", grinste ich.

Emmett sah mich nur fragend an, sagte aber nichts und zog es aus. Als wir ausstiegen, hörte man schon die Wellen. Gott sei Dank war es aber nicht all zu windig. Genau richtig für diesen Tagen.

Auf Emmetts Gesicht bildete sich jedenfalls ein Lächeln. Ich denke, mittlerweile ahnte er, was vor sich ging. Deshalb wunderte es mich nicht, dass er mich gewähren ließ, als ich ihm zum Altar brachte. Dort wartete auch schon der Pastor, welcher in seiner Robe schon mächtig schwitzte. Dort nahm ich meinem Kumpel auch endlich die Binde ab.

Er blinzelte, um sich an das grelle Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen. Denn auch die Sonne zeigte sich heute von ihrer besten Seite. Erstaunt sah sich Emmett um. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund nahm er die Umgebung auf. Emmett mal sprachlos zu sehen, war ein Vergnügen.

Jasper, als Trauzeuge von Emmett, gesellte sich neben ihn und klopfte ihm zufrieden auf die Schulter. Mission gelungen, schien er mir mit seinem Blick sagen zu wollen. Recht hatte er.

Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft blieb ziemlich klein. Familie, Verwandte und ein paar Freunde waren eingeladen und saßen mit einem Grinsen auf ihren Plätzen. Ingesamt waren es ungefähr 40 Leute. Keiner hatte, trotz der Plan- und Ortsänderung abgesagt. Das hieß schon viel.

Dort, wo eben noch unser Wagen hielt, blieb nun der Wagen mit den Frauen stehen. Rose' Vater Larry wartete schon auf seine Tochter, um sie zum Altar zu führen. Emmett neben mir wurde zunehmend aufgeregter und konnte nicht mehr still stehen.

Zuerst stiegen Bella und Alice aus. Während Alice am Wagen blieb, um Rose mit ihrer Schleppe zu helfen, kam Bella, mit ihrem bezaubernden grünen Kleid und ihrem passenden Gehstock zu uns an den Altar. Bruder und Schwester umarmten sich freudig und Bella quiekte auf, als Emmett sie hoch hob und sich mit ihr im Kreis drehte.

„Danke, Bells", war der starke Typ den Tränen nah.

Doch schon bald war seine volle Konzentration auf Rose gerichtet, die gerade aus dem Wagen stieg. Als sie sah, wo sie war, begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten. Solch ein Lächeln sah ich noch nie auf Rosalies Gesicht. Ihre zerknitterte Miene, die sie noch im Flugzeug trug, war längst Geschichte.

Sie umarmte Alice, dann ihren Vater, welcher sie liebevoll auf die Stirn küsste und sie dann unterharkte. Ein sanfter Hochzeitsmarsch begann zu spielen und die drei kamen auf uns zu. Emmett und Rose zogen sich mit ihren Augen regelrecht an. Nur kurz konnte Rose sich losreißen und nahm Bella in ihre Arme.

Auch sie bedankte sich und hatte jetzt schon mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Bella sah man an, wie glücklich und zufrieden sie war. Bella stellte sich neben Rose, während Alice und ich bei unseren Eltern Platz nahmen. Millie war sich der Aufregung nicht bewusst und verschlief die ganze Zeremonie.

Ich bekam allerdings auch nicht viel mit, da meine Augen nur auf Bella gerichtet waren. Wie sie da stand, in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid, wie der Wind leicht durch ihr Haar wehte und sie mit einem faszinierenden Lächeln auf ihren Bruder und dessen Braut schaute. Alles war perfekt.

Wenn Alice mich nicht angestupst hätte, hätte ich den wichtigsten Augenblick verpasst, da sie gerade dabei waren, sich das ‚Ja' zu geben. Als sie sich küssten, tobte ein Jubel auf.

Meine Familie und ich gratulierten den beiden, genau wie der Rest der Gäste. Danach nahm ich Bella in den Arm, welche erleichtert an meiner Brust seufzte.

„Endlich haben sie es geschafft", freute sie sich.

„Wurde auch Zeit", meinte Charlie hinter uns.

Der Chief sah ziemlich glücklich und stolz aus. Genau wie Rosalies Eltern, welche sich gerade mit meinen Eltern unterhielten. Esme und Lilian Hale schienen Freundinnen zu werden. Nur schade, dass die Hales noch immer in Forks lebten, wo Larry eins der wenigen gut laufenden Restaurants besaß.

Während sich das Brautpaar in ihrer Suit für ein paar Minuten zurückzogen, machten wir uns auf den Weg in den Saal des kleinen Hotels, was direkt am Strand lag. Auch der Saal war perfekt geschmückt.

Eine Kellnerin brachte sofort Drinks. Als sie mir ein Glas Sekt überreichen wollte, lächelte sie mir etwas zu freundlich zu. Sofort zog ich Bella enger an mich und küsste ihre Wange. Die Kellnerin verzog das Gesicht, reichte Bella etwas schroff ebenfalls ein Getränk und stampfte davon.

Ich dachte, Bella würde jetzt schimpfen und der Kellnerin die Leviten lesen, stattdessen hörte ich sie nur kichern und küsste meine Lippen.

Etwas später kamen dann auch Emmett und Rosalie dazu. Die beiden konnten gar nicht mehr voneinander lassen. Verständlich. Rose war aus ihrem Hochzeitskleid geschlüpft und hatte nun ein beigefarbenes Cocktail Kleid an, während Emmett sich von seiner Krawatte befreit hatte und seine Ärmel hochkrempelte.

Tatsächlich war es selbst im Oktober noch sehr warm in Malibu, denn ich hatte es Emmett längst gleich getan.

Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und schon bald kam das Essen. Als alle ihr Essen genossen, erhoben sich die Ersten für eine Rede. Larry begann als Erster, betonte, wie stolz er auf seine Tochter war und sich glücklich schätzte, Emmett als Schwiegersohn zu haben.

Charlies Rede war ähnlich. Bedankte sich bei Rosalie für ihre jahrelange Hilfe, seit dem Tod seiner Frau, gerade bei der Erziehung von Bella und drückte noch mal deutlich aus, dass Rose nicht erst seit heute, sondern schon seit langer, langer Zeit zur Familie gehörte.

Jasper hielt seine Rede kurz. Machte ein paar typische Emmett-Jokes, bevor er sich wieder setzte.

Und dann stand Bella auf. Sie wirkte etwas nervös. Im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, war noch nie so ihr Ding.

„OK. Emmett, Rose, ihr wisst am besten, dass ich sowas nicht kann, aber es gibt Worte, die müssen unbedingt gesagt werden", holte sie tief Luft.

Ich drückte ihre Hand, woraufhin sie zu mir runter sah und dankend lächelte.

„Emmett, mein großer Bruder, mein Beschützer, du bist schon seit ich denken kann mein Held", begann Bella und schaute zum Brautpaar, wo Emmett vor Stolz protzte.

„Rose, der blonde Engel, welche es geschafft hat, aus meinen Bruder einen Teddybären zu machen und aus mir eine Frau", rann ihr eine Träne über die Wange.

Alle im Saal wussten, was Bella meinte, weshalb auch die meisten betreten drein schauten.

„Ihr beide wart bestimmt füreinander. Daran hatte ich selbst als kleines Mädchen keine Zweifel. Auch wenn ihr mich hättet öfter vorwarnen können, wenn ich mal besser nicht in Emmetts Zimmer kommen sollte, oder einfach abschließen", grinste sie und brachte die Leute zum Lachen.

Emmett und Rose liefen stattdessen rot an, peinlich berührt von Bellas Aussage.

„Wie besonders euer Bund war, zeigte mir immer das Lächeln meiner Mutter, wenn Emmett seine Rosalie mit nach Hause brachte und sie schon damals die perfekte Schwiegertochter war. Mom sah euch immer verträumt hinterher und erzählte mir, wie sehr ihr sie an sich und Charlie erinnerte, als sie so jung waren und sie sich wünschte, dass ihr irgendwann heiraten würdet und ewig zusammenhaltet."

Im Saal war es still. Ich sah mich im Raum um und jede Frau hatte Tränen in den Augen. Auch Charlie wischte sich das Feuchte unter den Augen weg und wurde liebevoll von Sue gedrückt.

„Das habt ihr geschafft. Aber an einem müsst ihr noch arbeiten", versuchte sie zu grinsen.

„Ihr größter Wunsch war es, Omi zu werden."

Bella machte eine kleine Pause und erhob dann ihr Glas.

„Auf Emmett und Rosalie."

Da wir nicht weit von Rosalie saßen, stand diese auf und umarmte ihre Schwägerin fest, im Wissen, wie schwer es für Bella war, über ihre Mutter zu reden. Auch Emmett umarmte seine Schwester, flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr und küsste sie auf ihre Haarkrone.

Nachdem sich alle wieder setzten, stand diesmal Emmett auf.

„Erst einmal Danke, für die tollen Reden. Zu Bellas komme ich gleich noch einmal."

Ich sah Bella fragend an, welche mit den Schultern zuckte, nichts ahnend, was ihr Bruder meinte.

Emmett lobte seine Frau in den höchsten Tönen, brachte sie auch dazu, ihn zu hauen, da er, wie er nun mal war, etwas zu freizügig über sich und Rosalie plauderte.

„So, nun zu Bellas Rede und zu dem Wunsch meiner Mom. Denn Rose und ich haben etwas zu verkünden", strahlte das Brautpaar über alle Ohren.

Bella nahm aufgeregt meine Hand.

„Wir sind schwanger", verkündete er jubelnd.

Damit brachten sie die Party in Stimmung. Alle gratulierten ihnen. Als Bella dran war, umarmte sie ihren Bruder fest und sah ihm danach tief in die Augen, als würden sie sich etwas sagen. Gleiches passierte danach mit Rosalie. Ich gratulierte ihnen natürlich auch und freute mich, Emmett so euphorisch zu sehen.

Kurze Zeit später ging das Brautpaar zum Eröffnungstanz über. Da Bella schon den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen war und ihre schmerzende Hüfte von heute morgen nicht vergessen war, schunkelten wir nur etwas hin und her. Aber es war perfekt für uns zwei.

Bella wirkte glücklich und entspannt. Kein Doktorarbeitsstress, keine Physiotherapie, unser Umzug vollzogen und die Hochzeit vollbracht. Man merkte ihr richtig an, wie befreit sie war. Ich wurde mir immer sicherer, dass es der richtige Tag war, um sie zu fragen.

Da Charlie der einzig Eingeweihte war, spielte er die Ablenkung und schunkelte mit Bella weiter, während ich die letzte Vorbereitung traf. Als ich wieder kam, tanzte Bella mit ihrem Bruder. Zumindest tanzte Emmett und Bella stand auf seinen Füßen. Daraufhin schnappte ich mir meine Schwester und tanzte mit ihr.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie mich mit wissbegierigem Blick.

„Was meinst du?"

„Komm schon, Edward, mir kannst du nichts vormachen", tadelte sie mich mit bösen Blick.

Tatsächlich wollte ich ihr schon lange von meinem Vorhaben berichten. Allerdings kannte ich sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie dann auch versucht hätte, das zu planen. Aber ich wollte mir in dieser Sache nicht reinreden lassen. Es sollte alles von mir kommen.

Ich grinste und mein Blick wanderte zu Bella.

„OH. MEIN. GOTT. Willst du etwa…?"

Ich stoppte Alice, indem ich ihr den Mund zu hielt, bevor sie noch etwas verraten konnte. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. Sie zog mich in ihre Arme und meinte, sie wäre stolz auf mich. Ich wusste genau, was sie meinte und was in ihr vorging.

Bevor ich mir sicher war, dass ich Bella fragen würde, fragte ich mich selber einige Dinge. Aber die größte Frage war, ob ich schon bereit dazu sei, eine neue Ehe einzugehen. Dieser Schritt würde bedeuten, Kate noch mehr los zu lassen.

Die Antwort gab mir Bella selbst. Wir redeten viel über die Vergangenheit und gelegentlich kamen wir auch auf Kate und Bree. Bella sah sich gerne Bilder der zwei an und war fasziniert von Baby Bree. Und als sie ein Bild der zwei in den Flur hängte, war ich mir sicher, dass ich Bella zu meiner Frau nehmen konnte und musste. Ich durfte sie mir einfach nicht entgehen lassen, auch wenn ich mich manchmal frage, wie ich diese Wahnsinns-Frau verdient hatte.

Alice gab mir beide Daumen hoch und schickte mich wieder zu Bella, welche mir müde in die Arme fiel. Zum Glück war der Abend nicht mehr ganz so jung und viele waren schon gegangen, deshalb dachte ich mir, es wäre Zeit.

Wir verabschiedeten uns von allen und ich führte Bella aus dem Saal. Als wir unseren Flur erreichten, stoppte ich Bella.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich", flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr und zog meine Krawatte aus der Hosentasche.

„Was tust du?", lächelte Bella, trotz Unwissenheit.

„Ich verbinde dir die Augen, OK?"

Bella nickte. Ich war überrascht, dass sie sich nicht wehrte und mich machen ließ. Mit verbundenen Augen führte ich Bella vorbei an unserem eigentlichen Zimmer, welches sich stattdessen Charlie und Sue teilten. Bella und meine Sachen waren längst in der reservierten Suite.

Dort führte ich Bella hinein. Ich schloss die Tür und nahm ihr vorsichtig die Krawatte von den Augen. Kaum, dass Bella wieder etwas sehen konnte, schnappte Bella nach Luft.

„Edward, was…?", war Bella schon von den vielen Kerzen begeistert, die kurz zuvor ein Mitarbeiter des Hotels angezündet hatte.

Ich lächelte nur und führte sie auf den Balkon, wo ein kleiner Tisch und zwei Stühle standen. Bella half ich in den einen, während ich uns etwas vom Champagner einschenkte.

„Edward, warum sind wir hier?", fragte sie noch immer lächelnd.

Noch sagte ich nichts, stieß mit ihr an und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Ich musste sie jetzt fragen, denn Bella wurde unruhiger und ich wollte die Stimmung nicht verderben.

Ich kam mit meinem Stuhl ganz nah an Bella. Ich wollte mich nicht klischeehaft auf ein Knie niederlassen und nahm stattdessen ihre beiden Hände in meine und sah sie nervös an. Und was machte Bella? Sie lächelte mich so liebevoll an, dabei ahnte ich genau, wie es in ihr vorging.

„Nichts Schlimmes, Liebes. Hoffe ich", nahm ich noch einen Schluck zur Beruhigung.

„Bella, Liebes, ich bin so glücklich dich gefunden zu haben. Als ich dich damals das erste Mal sah, beim Essen bei meinen Eltern, wusste ich sofort, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Noch nie hat mich jemand so in den Bann gezogen, wie du in diesem Moment."

„Unser Start war nicht leicht. Und durch meine Dummheit, wäre es fast vorbei gewesen, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte. Süße, ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du mir noch eine Chance gegeben hast. Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr", musste ich ihre Hand küssen.

„Du bist mir so wichtig geworden in meinem Leben, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Ich weiß, dass hört sich kitschig an, aber so ist es. Vor allem die letzten Wochen haben mir gezeigt, dass wir zusammen gehören. Wir sind zwar erst ein paar Monate zusammen, aber wir haben schon einiges durchgemacht."

„Oh, Edward", schluchzte Bella.

Ihr liefen schon längst die Tränen und ich war mir sicher, sie wusste nun, was ich vorhatte, ließ mich aber weiter reden.

„Wenn ich nachts neben dir liege, oder morgens neben dir aufwache, denke ich oft an die Zukunft, wie wir wohl in zehn, zwanzig Jahren sind. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass wir uns dann noch immer lieben und vielleicht ein, zwei Kinder haben. Aber vorher möchte ich, dass wir etwas ganz Besonderes teilen."

Mit ihrem Tränen erfüllten Augen, lächelte sie mich an und gab mir Mut.

„Bella, Liebes, möchtest du meine Frau werden? Willst du mich heiraten?"

Sie hörte nicht auf zu lächeln, schloss aber ihre Augen und sammelte sich. Als Bella sie wieder öffnete, strahlte sie noch mehr, als zuvor. Sie nahm meine Hände und legte sie an ihre Wangen. Ich konnte ihr ansehen, wie sie nach Worten rang, dabei betete ich nur nach diesem einen Wort.

„Edward Cullen, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dich zu heiraten. Mach mich zu deiner Frau", war ihre Antwort und stürzte sich in meine Arme.

Mit diesem Moment, machte sie mich zum glücklichsten Menschen. Ich war bereit, für ein neues Kapitel.

TBC


	22. Oh du Fröhliche

**Oh du Fröhliche…**

**Bellas POV**

„James hat was?", brüllten Emmett und Rosalie fast gleichzeitig.

Die beiden waren gerade mal eine Woche zurück, als es leider nicht mehr unumgänglich war, ihnen von dem Zwischenfall bei ihrem Junggesellen-Abschied zu erzählen.

Charlie, Edward und ich versuchten ihnen dann zu erklären, warum wir es ihnen nicht gleich gesagt hatten und als mein Bruder hörte, dass wir es machten, um ihnen nicht die Flitterwochen zu versauen, lenkte er, wenn auch grummelnd, ein.

Und um die beiden ganz vom Thema abzulenken, verkündeten Edward und ich, dass wir verlobt seien.

Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Edward hatte mich wirklich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden möchte. Natürlich brauchte ich nicht lange zu überlegen, denn für mich stand gerade nach der Zeit, die wir gemeinsam durchlebt haben, mit ihren Höhen, aber vor allem Tiefen, fest, dass ich mit Edward ewig zusammen sein wollte.

Gewisse Zweifel konnte ich natürlich nicht verleugnen. Aber die hatten einzig damit zu tun, dass es nicht vielleicht recht früh war. Schließlich kannten wir uns erst einige Monate. Dennoch konnte ich mir schon jetzt ein Leben ohne Edward nicht mehr vorstellen.

Gerade, wo wir jetzt unser eigenes Haus hatten. Ein Traum von Haus mittlerweile. Das Zusammenleben mit ihm war einfach herrlich. Ebenso ein Traum.

Mein derzeitiges Leben fühlte sich phasenweise wie ein kompletter Traum an.

Nachdem Edward und ich drei ziemlich sinnliche und leidenschaftliche Tage im Hotel verbrachten, rief der Alltag wieder nach uns. Und für mich persönlich hieß das Krankenhaus. Diesmal aber nicht als Patientin.

Mein erster Arbeitstag war okay. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig wie am ersten Tag meiner Ausbildung. Zumindest für die erste Stunde. Aber schon dann war ich wieder voll drin. Gut, gerade bei körperlichen Betätigungen brauchte ich etwas Unterstützung. Das war für mich eine Geduldsfrage. Aber mein Assistent, ein Student im ersten Praktikumsjahr, würde mir bis auf Weiteres zur Seite stehen. Carlisle hat ihn mir unterstellt.

Auch wenn es nicht einfach war, mit meiner Gehhilfe, war ich dennoch glücklich, wieder da zu sein. Wenn auch nur für maximal sechs Stunden. Und Carlisle achtete explizit darauf, dass ich diese Stundenzahl nicht überschreite.

Meine Kollegen nahmen mich sehr warmherzig auf. Ich bekam sogar ein paar Blumen geschenkt. Selbst einige schon entlassene Patienten kamen mich besuchen. Die Ärzte aus meiner Schicht schienen sehr froh zu sein, dass ihre ‚Chefin' wieder zurück war.

Nachdem Carlisle verkündet hatte, dass ich, sobald ich wieder topfit war, die leitende Ärztin in der Notaufnahme werden würde, schienen alle noch fröhlicher, als schon zuvor. Das gab mir natürlich die gewisse Bestätigung, die ich momentan noch manchmal brauchte.

Nicky, einer der Ärzte aus meiner Schicht, schenkte mir dazu schon mal ein neues Stethoskop, mit meinem Namen eingraviert. Danach musste ich ihn erstmal knutschen, natürlich nur auf die Wange.

Als er hörte, worüber ich meine neue Doktorarbeit geschrieben hatte und das ich mit Alistair zusammenarbeiten durfte, war er völlig begeistert. Und wünschte mir Glück. Die Bewertung meiner Doktorarbeit würde sich wohl auch noch hinziehen. Da ein Mitglied der Kommission, der Chef, gestorben war, lag dies erst einmal auf Eis. Auch wenn ich auf das Ergebnis nervös warten würde, gab mir Alistair Mut, dem unsere Arbeit sehr gefiel. Carlisle war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass die Arbeit bei der Kommission ankommen würde.

Auch wenn Emmett noch immer etwas sauer auf mich war, konnte ich mit Rosalie schon wieder lachen. Ich glaube, sie konnte auch gar nicht anders, da sie täglich vor Glück strahlte. Endlich verheiratet. Aber noch mehr machte natürlich ihre Schwangerschaft das meiste Leuchten in ihren Augen aus.

Rose war während der Hochzeit schon im 4. Monat schwanger. Witzigerweise konnte man nach den Flitterwochen auch gut sehen, dass sie bald Mama werden würde. Vorher hatte niemand davon Wind bekommen.

Edward hatte mich Tage nach der Hochzeit gefragt, warum die beiden wohl erst jetzt damit rausrückten. Für einen Moment zögerte ich, ob ich ihm davon erzählte. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich daran, wie er mir von Esmes vergangenen Fehlgeburten erzählte und so offenbarte ich ihm, dass Emmett und Rose gleiches schon zwei Mal durchgemacht hatten.

Ich werde nie vergessen, wie sie mir beim ersten Mal so glücklich davon erzählten, kaum das Rose in der 5. Woche schwanger war. Und nur zwei Wochen später passierte es, ganz plötzlich, ohne Fremdeinwirken.

Bei der zweiten Schwangerschaft war ich es, die Rose darauf hinwies, eventuell schwanger zu sein. Aber noch bevor sie es Emmett erzählen konnte, passierte es erneut. Leider stellte ihre Frauenärztin erst danach fest, dass Rose Gebärmutter einen Defekt hatte, der zu zu frühen Wehen führte, die man kaum spürte und Rose nicht mitbekam.

Sie versuchten es operabel zu beheben, konnten den beiden aber nie die Gewissheit geben, ob es beim nächsten Mal klappen würde. Nun hatte Rose das Gröbste überstanden und war nicht mehr ganz so verängstigt. Seitdem ich es wusste, rief sie mich immer öfter an und berichtete mir, wie es ihr ging.

Ich hatte geglaubt, dass Edward und ich durch dieses Thema vielleicht auch mal darüber sprechen würden, ob wir in ferner Zukunft Kinder haben wollten. Aber so recht wollte er damit nicht rausrücken. Es hatte auch noch etwas Zeit. Zumal ich mir sicher war, dass er irgendwann mit mir Kinder haben wollte, sonst hätte er mir keinen Antrag gemacht. Oder?

Mit Kate hatte er schon eine Tochter. Doch, ich war mir sicher. Dennoch nahm ich weiter meine Pille.

Ehe ich mich versah, brach auch schon der Dezember an. Rose wurde immer runder. Die sonst so auf ihre Figur betonte Frau, genoss jeden Zentimeter, den ihr Baby mehr wurde. Wir waren auch schon ordentlich Baby-Shoppen, allerdings alles in neutralen Farben, denn die lieben werdende Eltern wollten nicht verraten, was es wird.

Mittlerweile brauchte ich kaum noch meine Gehhilfe und arbeitete wieder in normalen Schichten. Mein Leben lief wieder wie vorher, nur, dass ich mittlerweile die Notaufnahme ganz offiziell leitete und somit verantwortlich für die Arbeit der Ärzte und Schwestern dort war. Anfangs ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber mittlerweile schon Routine.

Was natürlich auch noch anders war in meinem Leben, war das Zusammenleben mit Edward. Wir waren in eine Routine gefallen, die schöner nicht sein konnte. Manchmal konnte ich es nicht fassen, dass wir wirklich erst drei Monate zusammen lebten, geschweige uns noch nicht mal ein Jahr kannten.

Für Alice waren wir schon wie ein altes Ehepaar.

Apropos Alice und Ehepaar. Was sie noch nicht wusste, aber ich, da Jasper mich um Hilfe bat, war, dass mein bester Freund, Alice zu Weihnachten die alles entscheidende Fragen stellen wollte. Ob Edward auch so aufgeregt war, wie Jasper?

Selbst Alice fragte mich schon, ob ich wüsste, was mit ihrem Freund los sei. Ich konnte sie zwar beruhigen, aber ich wusste, dass der Wirbelwind nicht lange Ruhe geben würde. Sie würde ausflippen. Positiv gesehen natürlich.

Ich war noch immer auf der Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk für Edward. Für alle hatte ich schon etwas. Selbst für Sue hatte ich schon etwas gefunden.

Deswegen traf ich mich heute auch mit Esme. Nein, nicht mit Alice. Das hatte ich vor drei Tagen versucht und endete in einem Fiasko. Zwar hatten wir viel eingekauft, aber kein Geschenk für Edward, stattdessen meinte Alice, mir jede Menge Kleidung auszusuchen, welche ich unbedingt kaufen müsste. Keine Ahnung, wie sie das geschafft hatte. Aber Edward hatte mich ja gewarnt.

Esme war viel entspannter. Selbst Millie war die Ruhe selbst und quengelte kein bisschen. Edwards Stiefmutter und ich, die mir eher wie eine gute Freundin war, als meine zukünftige Schwiegermutter, konnten uns wirklich sehr gut unterhalten. Sie hörte mir zu und ich ihr.

Manchmal war ich richtig erschrocken. Esme hatte zwei Seiten. Nein, nicht gut und böse, denn sie war mir immer eine herzensgute Person. Manchmal war sie tatsächlich wie ihre knapp über dreißig, dann aber passte sie sich ganz ihrem Gatten an und war zwanzig Jahre älter als ich.

Eines war sie jedenfalls immer, eine liebevolle Mutter. Nicht nur für Millie, natürlich auch für Edward und Alice. Edward hatte mir oft genug erzählt, wie sehr Esme ihm und Alice über die Zeit geholfen hatte, nachdem ihre Mutter sie ohne zurückzuschauen verlassen hatte. Schlimm genug, dass Edward dies schon fast als Segen bezeichnete, da, seit Esmes Eintritt in die Familie, sie auch wirklich eine Familie waren.

Esme führte mich in einige Läden, doch nie sagte mir etwas für Edward zu. Während wir eine Shopping-Pause machten und etwas aßen, grübelte Esme weiter nach. Ich versuchte mich daran, die kleine Millie zu füttern. Sie machte es mir tatsächlich nicht schwer. Gönnte ihrer Mama wohl mal eine Pause.

„Ha, ich hab's", erschreckte mich Esme plötzlich so sehr, dass ich beinahe die Nuckelflasche fallen ließ.

Millies Mutter hatte einen Siegesblick in ihren Augen, was mich positiv nervös machte. Wir aßen schnell auf und machten uns dann auf den Weg. Wohin auch immer.

Als wir stehen blieben und ich den Laden erkannte, wo wir waren. Warum kam ich da nicht selber drauf?

„Wir mussten mit Edward wenigstens einmal die Woche in den Musikladen. Sei es wegen CDs, Musikzeitschriften oder einer neue Gitarre. Er war und ist immer noch verrückt nach Musik", grinste Esme mich an.

Ohne auf Esme zu reagieren, ging ich in den Laden, zu begeistert was sich mir anbot. Dies war kein kleiner Musikladen, dass war ein Mega Store. So viele Instrumente, manche kannte ich nicht mal, obwohl ich so einige kannte.

Ich erinnerte mich an den Tag, an dem ich Edward das erste Mal traf, als mich Alice durch das Cullen-Haus führte, vorbei an Edwards Zimmer, in dem ich die Kirkland Gitarre entdeckte. Diese musste Edward noch bei seinen Eltern gelassen haben, da ich sie beim Umzug gar nicht gesehen hatte.

Überhaupt hatte ich Edward noch nie auf ihr spielen hören. Eigentlich schade.

„Esme? Kann Edward Gitarre spielen?"

Sie schaute mich entgeistert an, als hätte ich sie sonst etwas gefragt.

„Ja, aber natürlich", antwortete sie, behielt aber etwas für sich.

Ich zog nur meine Augenbraue nach oben und forderte sie auf, weiter zu sprechen, bereute es aber zugleich, als ich merkte, wie sich ihre Miene verdunkelte.

„Mich hatte immer gewundert, dass Edward seine Gitarren behalten hatte, gaben mir gleichzeitig aber auch etwas Hoffnung. Er hat aufgehört zu spielen, seit dem Tod von Kate und Bree", versuchte sie mich anzulächeln.

„Oh. Meinst du es ist dann eine gute Idee, ihm eine Neue zu schenken?", fragte ich unsicher.

Esme überlegt kurz, lächelte mich dann aber wieder aufmunternd an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich freuen wird. Und ich hoffe, er sieht es auch als Zeichen seines Neubeginns. Du bist jetzt sein neues Leben, Isabella", blitzten Tränen in ihren Augen.

Auch ich hatte mit meinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen, denn Edward war auch mein Neubeginn. Ein süßer Start ins neue Leben.

Ich sah mich etwas um, noch keinen Schimmer, welche ich Edward schenken sollte. Esme ließ mich daraufhin alleine, damit ich in Ruhe entscheiden konnte und ging in Richtung Baby-Store.

Es war so verdammt schwer, sich zu entscheiden, denn sie hatten eine wirklich große Auswahl. Doch das Besondere fand ich nicht. So wanderte ich weiter durch den Laden, sah mir auch andere Sachen an, fand sogar noch ein paar CDs die ich verschenken könnte, bis ich vor eine Vitrine stehen blieb, die mitten im Laden stand.

Drin war ein Gitarre. Nicht irgendeine. Sie gehörte Jack Johnson. Er war sogar als Pappmensch mit in der Vitrine und zeigte sein zahnweißes Lächeln. Ich verliebte mich sofort. Nein, nicht in Jack, sondern in die braune Yamaha-Gitarre, die er in den Händen hielt. Zumindest seine Pappversion. Die Gitarre glänzte so wunderschön, dass man sich in ihr spiegeln konnte. Und sie war auch noch signiert.

„Cooles Stück, oder?", sprach mich eine männliche Stimme von der Seite an, welche mir sogar bekannt vor kam.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und erkannte Jared. Einer der wenigen hetero Freunde von Jacob. Wir waren uns schon einige Mal begegnet, wenn ich Jake besuchen war. Tatsächlich hatten wir uns schon öfter über Musik unterhalten, auch, dass er in einem Musikladen arbeitete, allerdings nicht, in welchem. Naja, nun wusste ich es.

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich", schwärmte ich.

„Wenn ich das Geld hätte, würde sie längst bei meiner Sammlung stehen, aber meine Ersparnisse sind gerade für ein neues Drum-Set drauf gegangen", kniff er die Augen zusammen, woraufhin allerdings ein verträumtes Lächeln folgte.

„Wie viel kostet sie?", fragte ich.

„Tja. Der gute Jack will einiges Geld dafür haben. Die Einnahme ist für einen guten Zweck. Das Geld soll helfen, im Kampf gegen Umweltkatastrophen wie die Ölpest im Golf von Mexico."

„Sag schon", forderte ich.

Widerwillig flüsterte er mir die Summe ins Ohr. Im ersten Moment musste ich schlucken, aber für mich stand schon vorher fest, dass ich diese Gitarre für Edward kaufen wollte.

„Ich nehm sie", sagte ich ihm, woraufhin er mich überrascht ansah.

„Wirklich? Ist sie dir nicht zu teuer?"

„Es ist für einen guten Zweck, oder? Und wenn ich dann auch noch meinen Verlobten damit glücklich mache, gleich doppelt, findest du nicht?", grinste ich ihn an.

„OK", lachte er erfreut.

„Dazu gibt es auch noch einen Gitarrenkoffer", meinte er und verschwand in einem Raum, wo er wenig später mit einem ebenso schwarzen glänzenden Gitarrenkoffer wieder raus kam.

„Soll ich sie dir als Geschenk einpacken?"

„Nein, danke. Das mach ich lieber selbst", zwinkerte ich ihm zu, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich nicht wirklich an seine Verpackungskünste glaubte.

Ich bezahlte mit meiner Kreditkarte, denn diese Menge Geld hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht eingeplant. Aber für Edward war mir nichts zu teuer. Esme erzählte ich nicht, wie viel ich für Edwards Geschenk ausgegeben hatte, aber das war auch nicht wichtig.

Komischer Weise fiel es mir danach leichter, noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Edward zu finden. Ich fand auch etwas für mich, was ebenso für Edward war und ich am Weihnachtsabend zum Einsatz bringen würde. Mal schauen, ob es ihm gefallen wird. Esme konnte nur schmunzeln, als sie mich aus dem Laden kommen sah.

Zufrieden fuhren wir wieder nach Hause. Ich packte die Gitarre bei Esme in einen passenden Karton und packte diesen weihnachtlich ein, damit Edward nicht gleich erkannte, was es war. Da Edwards Eltern das größte Haus besaßen, feierten wir Weihnachten bei ihnen. Deshalb ließ ich das Geschenk auch gleich dort.

Aber nicht nur wir würden kommen. Esme konnte nicht genug Gäste einladen. Gut, Jasper zählte schon fast zur Familie und war, genau wie ich, schon lange eingeplant. Hinzu kamen aber auch noch mein Vater mit Sue, sowie Emmett und Rose. Beide Paare würden pünktlich zum Abendessen kommen.

Edward und ich übernachteten die Nacht vor Heiligabend bei seinen Eltern, damit Edward seinem Vater mit dem Baum helfen konnte und ich Esme beim Essen. Da Alice nicht die größte Köchin war, musste sie sich mit Millie beschäftigen. Was sie gerne tat.

Und Esme und ich hatten auch nicht wenig zu tun, da sie wirklich ordentlich auftischen wollte. So viele Köstlichkeiten hatte sie besorgt. Und von jedem nicht zu wenig. Sie wusste eben, dass gerade mein Vater und vor allem Emmett sehr, sehr gute Esser waren. Aber ich wusste auch um Edward und Jaspers großen Appetit.

Es machte wirklich Spaß, mit Esme zu kochen. Ich konnte sogar noch einiges lernen von ihr. Sei es bei der Füllung des Truthahns oder die geschmackliche Verbesserung das Rotkohls. Nie im Leben wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, Marmelade hinein zu geben, doch Esme tat es. Er schmeckte danach nicht nur besser, sondern glänzte auch, als wäre er gemalt.

Ich durfte sogar etwas ganz eigenes beisteuern. Deshalb backte ich einen Apfelkuchen. Das Rezept war noch von meiner Großmutter. Ich erinnerte mich noch wie heute, als Renèe, Granny Marie und ich zu Weihnachten diesen Kuchen immer machten. Gespannt war ich auf Charlies und Emmetts Reaktion, da ich diesen Kuchen seit dem Tod meiner Mutter nicht mehr gebacken hatte. Aber dieses Jahr fühlte es sich gut, ihn zu backen. Gerade mit Esme an meiner Seite.

Esme goss gerade die Kartoffeln ab, als Charlie, Sue, gemeinsam mir Emmett und Rosa eintrafen. Sie packten ihre Geschenke unter den riesigen Baum, welchen Alice, Jasper und Edward geschmückt hatten. Carlisle musste noch einmal in die Klinik, da es einen seiner Patienten nicht gut ging. Wir hatten alle Bedenken, ob er es pünktlich schaffen würde.

Deshalb freuten wir uns alle, als er vor einer halben Stunden eintraf und uns berichtete, dass es dem Patienten wieder gut ging. Auch ich war in Bereitschaft. Aber anscheinend war in der Notaufnahme nicht viel los. Ehrlich gesagt, könnte ich mich heute auch nur schwer von meiner Familie und Freunden losreißen.

Ich begrüßte Emmett mit einer Umarmung, genau wie Charlie und Rose, welcher ich unbedingt über den Bauch streichen musste. Ihre Kugel wurde immer runder und Rose selbst strahlte vor Glück, dass es ansteckend war.

Sue kam recht schüchtern auf mich zu. Wir waren noch immer nicht die besten Freunde, aber ich hatte sie als Freundin von Charlie akzeptiert und freute mich gleichzeitig über Charlies Glück. Schließlich tat er das gleiche für mich. Ich umarmte auch sie und drückte sie sanft. Als wir uns lösten, hätte ich schwören können, eine Träne auf ihrer Wange zu sehen.

Während Rose sich um Millie kümmerte, deckten die Anderen den Tisch und Esme und ich zogen uns um. Edward hatte ich schon fast seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen, da ich in der Küche beschäftigt war und er, womit auch immer.

Wir hatten keinen Dresscode für das Essen, aber anscheinend wollten alle etwas mehr bieten. Selbst Charlie trug ein weißen Hemd mit Schlips. Sowas sah ich an ihm nur, wenn er seine Uniform anhatte. Auch mein Bruder sah sehr anständig aus.

Deshalb entschied ich mich auch für ein schlichtes Kleid in beige. Meine Haare band ich zu einem losen Zopf zusammen, welchen ich über meine Schulter legte. Passend zu meinem Kleid, entschied ich mich für Perlenohrringe und eine silberne Kette, die ich einst von Rose und Emmett zu Weihnachten bekam. Ich schminkte mich dezent, so wie ich es immer tat.

Mittlerweile war ich auch in Weihnachtsfreude. Das Cullen-Haus war so wunderschön geschmückt. Es duftete nach frischem Gebäck, dank Esmes Plätzchen. Zudem hatte es heute Morgen auch noch angefangen zu schneien. Keine dicken Flocken, aber so, dass zumindest der Boden bedeckt war und man schon vorsichtig fahren sollte.

Mit einem Lächeln ging ich die Treppe hinab, woraufhin mein Lächeln noch größer wurde, denn unten wartete schon Edward auf mich. Seine Augen glänzten, ähnlich wie seine Anzughose. Dazu trug er ein anthrazitfarbenes Hemd und eine schwarze Weste und Schlips. Wie immer hatte er sein Haar nicht bändigen können, aber genau so liebte ich es. Mein Verlobter war einfach nur sexy.

„Hey Schöne", reichte er mir für die letzten Stufen seine Hand und wirbelte mich betrachtend im Kreis.

„Na Schöner", sagte ich verliebt und musste ihn küssen.

Seine Sehnsucht war wohl ähnlich, da sich unsere Lippen einander verbanden, als hätten sie sich ewig nicht getroffen. Heute hatten wir uns allerdings auch noch nicht so oft geküsst, weshalb ich etwas verärgert war, als uns jemand mit einem Räuspern unterbrach.

Es war Carlisle, der um die Ecke schaute.

„Wir warten nur noch auf euch. Charlie und Emmett sind kaum noch zu bremsen", grinste er, während Edward meine Hand nahm und mich Richtung Esszimmer führte.

„Hübsch sieht du aus", kam es von Carlisle, welcher uns die Tür aufhielt.

„Recht hast du, alter Mann", lachte Edward und fing sich von seinem Vater einen Klaps am Hinterkopf ein.

„Ich zeig dir gleich, von wegen alter Mann", konnte mein Chef sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Edward half mir in den Stuhl und setzte sich dann neben mich. Carlisle ging zwar zu seinem Platz, setzte sich allerdings nicht und nahm stattdessen sein Glas mit Wein gefüllt.

„Ich möchte euch danken, dass ihr unserer Einladung nachgekommen seid. Unser Tisch war schon lange nicht so gefüllt mit Menschen, was uns aber auch zeigt, wie groß unsere Familie geworden ist", sagte er und strich dabei Millie liebevoll über den Kopf, welche in ihrem Maxicosi lag, der auf einem extra hohen Stuhl platziert wurde, damit sie auch alles mitbekommen würde.

„Wir danken für die Einladung", warf mein Vater ein, woraufhin Emmett mitstimmend nickte.

„Bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen, würde ich gerne eine Tradition vollziehen. Dabei sagt jeder in die Runde, für was er dieses Jahr dankbar ist."

Carlisle nahm einen Schluck und setzte sich.

„Dann werde ich gleich mal als erstes beginnen. Ich bin dankbar, dass all meine Kinder glücklich sind und dankbar, dass meine bezaubernde Frau mir unsere kleine Millie schenkte", lächelte er und küsste Esme die Stirn, was seiner Frau nicht genug war und ihm die Lippen küsste.

„Ich bin dankbar, dass Millie gesund zur Welt gekommen ist und dass ihr heute alle gekommen seid", sagte Esme und drückte die Hand ihres Mannes.

„Ich bin dankbar, dass ich meinen Jazzy getroffen habe und für die neuen Jimmy Choo High Heels in meinem Schrank", kicherte Alice, woraufhin Jaspers sie zärtlich drückte.

„Ich bin natürlich ebenso dankbar, Alice getroffen zu haben und dass sie mich so liebt, wie ich bin", blickte Jasper plötzlich zu mir und ich wusste gleich, woran er dachte.

Hoffentlich würde Alice später, wenn sie alleine sind, ja sagen.

„Ich bin dankbar, endlich eine neue Liebe gefunden zu haben", begann Charlie und küsste Sues Wange etwas, was immer leichter wurde anzuschauen.

„Genauso dankbar bin ich, dass Bella heute mit uns am Tisch sitzt", sah er mich liebevoll an.

Ich wollte aufstehen und ihn umarmen, wusste aber, dass ich damit einen Wasserfall ins laufen bringen würde. Stattdessen blinzelte ich ihm zu. Sue strich ihm dabei zärtlich über den Arm und sah dann zu mir.

„Ich bin dankbar, Charlie gefunden zu haben und dass er mich liebt und zeigt, was Familie bedeutet. Gleichzeitig bin ich dankbar, dass mir diese Familie die Chance gibt, dazu zu gehören."

Die Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht zeigten mir, wie sehr sie unter meiner und Emmetts früheren Nicht-Akzeptanz, gelitten hatte. Da verwunderte es mich nicht, als Emmett ihr über den Rücken strich, ganz zur Freude seiner Frau. In diesem Moment nahm ich mir vor, mehr auf Sue zuzugehen, damit sie merkte, dass ich sie akzeptiere.

„Ich bin dankbar für unser Würmchen", meinte Emmett, als er Rose über den gewölbten Bauch strich und sie küsste.

„Ich bin zudem noch dankbar, dass meine Rosie mich liebt und natürlich auch, dass es Bellsie wieder gut geht", grinste Emmett breit.

„Ach und ich bin dankbar für diese vielen köstlichen Sachen auf dem Tisch und hoffe, es geht bald los."

„Emmett", schimpfte Rose lachend.

„Also ich bin dankbar, dass mir noch einmal die Chance gegeben wurde, Mutter zu werden", strich Rose sich verträumt über den Bauch.

„Und ich bin dankbar, dass meine Familie und Freunde glücklich und gesund sind", blickte sie einmal durch die Runde.

Denn mittlerweile waren wir alle eine Familie. Aber auch gute Freunde. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice und ich waren zu einer Clique zusammen gewachsen. Jeder machte zwar auch seine eigenen Sachen, aber oft gingen wir drei Pärchen auch gemeinsam weg.

Dann war ich an der Reihe.

„Ich bin für so viele Sachen dankbar, dass ich nicht alle aufzählen kann. Natürlich bin ich dankbar, heute mit euch allen hier am Tisch sitzen zu können. Und ich bin dankbar, endlich wieder glücklich sein zu können, mit dem richtigen Mann an meiner Seite. Danke, Edward, dass du da bist", merkte ich erst, dass ich Tränen vergoss, als Edward sie mir von der Wange strich.

Ich blickte zu ihm, als er mich aufmunternd anlächelte. Er küsste meine Stirn, verblieb aber etwas länger als sonst mit seinen Lippen auf mir. Ohne sich von mir zu lösen, begann er zu reden.

„Carlisle, Esme und Alice wissen zu gut, dass ich in den letzten Jahren nichts hatte, wofür ich dankbar sein konnte, außer dass meine Familie für mich da war", löste er sich zwar von meiner Stirn, sah mir aber weiterhin mit seinen glühenden grünen Augen in meine.

„Dieses Jahr kann ich dankbar dafür sein, endlich wieder jemand lieben zu können und mit mir mein Leben teilt. Ich bin dankbar, dass Bella meine Frau werden möchte und mit mir eine Familie gründen möchte. Danke, Liebes", sagte er und küsste meine Lippen.

Für einen Moment war es ganz still, als wären wir alleine. Wir genossen den Moment, bis Emmett sich räusperte.

„Können wir jetzt anfangen?", quengelte er und brachte mich zum lachen.

Carlisle sah mich fragend an und ich nickte ihm nur zu.

„Dann mal Guten Appetit."

Es schien allen zu schmecken, da minutenlang nur das Klirren des Geschirrs und das Schmatzen meines Bruders zu hören war. Die Gesichter wirkten fröhlich. Edward erwischte mich dabei, wie ich immer wieder durch die Runde sah und deshalb deutete er mir mit seiner Gabel, dass ich auch essen sollte.

Mir schmeckte es natürlich auch. Das Essen war Esme und mir wirklich gut gelungen, möchte ich mal meinen. Ich war natürlich gespannt, als wir den Nachtisch auftischten. Emmett und Charlie sahen mich fragend an, als sie den Apfelkuchen entdeckten.

„Ist das..?"

„Grandma Maries Apfelkuchen?", beendete Emmett, Charlies Frage.

„Ja", schmunzelte ich über ihre Gesichter.

Sie freuten sich und das war das wichtigste. Das wollte ich erreichen. So hatten sie und ich doch etwas von Renèe und Grandma dabei. Und zum ersten Mal war es wieder ein wundervolles Weihnachten. Dabei hatten wir noch nicht mal die Geschenke geöffnet. Aber da Emmett mal wieder drängelte, kam dies als Nächstes.

Viele Geschenke gingen hin und her. Emmett erinnerte mich bei seinem Anblick wieder an früher. Und bei der großen Runde gab es viele Geschenke. Er bekam von mir und Edward Tickets für das Super-Bowl-Finale. Da Charlie und Jasper gleiches bekamen, sollte es ein Männerwochenende werden, denn auch Edward und Carlisle besaßen für das große Football-Finale eine Karte. Emmett jedenfalls freute sich riesig.

Genau wie Rosalie sich über den Gutschein über ein Wellness-Wochenende freute. Gleich verbunden damit war, dass ich mich anbot, dann auf ihr Baby aufzupassen, sollte sie diesen Gutschein erst nach der Geburt einlösen.

Sue schenkten wir ein Candlelight-Dinner, welches sie natürlich mit Charlie einlösen sollte. Ähnliches schenkten wir auch Esme. Carlisle bekam eine neue Arzttasche, aus echtem Leder und mit eingestanztem Namen. Seine Freude war riesig.

Alice freute sich genauso über ihr Gutscheinheft für's Einkaufszentrum, wie Millie über ihre neue Rassel.

Mich überwältigten die Geschenke meiner Freunde und Familie. Von Charlie und Sue bekam ich ein Wellness-Wochenende. Rose und ich schauten uns nur an und schon war beschlossen, dass wir das gemeinsam machen würde. Und da Alice schmollte, luden wir sie mit ein. Und schnell wurde ein Frauen-Wochenende daraus. Denn auch Esme und Sue kämen gerne mit.

Carlisle und Esme übertrieben es gleich und schenkten mir und Edward einen Ausflug zu den Niagara Fällen. Edward und ich sahen uns nur überrascht an und wollten es am liebsten nicht annehmen, aber Esme ließ das nicht zu. Zumal sie Jasper und Alice ein ähnliches Geschenk machten. Aber Edward hatte mich schon vorgewarnt, dass Esme gern schenkte und das nicht zu wenig.

Von Emmett und Rose bekamen wir ein neues Sound-System für unser Haus. Emmett war der Meinung, dass wir zu wenig Power im Wohnzimmer hätten. Was anderes hätte ich von meinem Bruder gar nicht erwartet. Selbst Rose konnte es ihm nicht ausreden und versuchte mit einem Bild für eben das Wohnzimmer Emmetts männliches Geschenk auszumerzen. Ich fand's nur lustig.

Von Alice und Jasper bekamen Edward und ich individuelle Geschenke. Edward bekam einen Verstärker. Sie schenkten es ihm bewusst, da sie wussten was mein Geschenk für Edward war. Ich bekam neue Kittel. Ja Alice hatte sich wirklich nicht lumpen lassen und mir neue Arztkittel genäht, die etwas Figur betonter waren und mit meinem Name bestickt waren. Es machte mich wirklich stolz, meinen Titel mit Namen darauf zu lesen.

Dann überreichte mir Edward sein Geschenk. Ich hatte mir ehrlich keine Gedanken gemacht, was Edward mir wohl schenken würde, da ich auch alles hatte, was ich von ihm wollte. Zumal im nächsten Jahr auch noch eine Hochzeit auf uns wartete.

Er reichte mir ein kleines, flaches Päckchen und küsste meine Stirn. Nur kurz wendete ich meinen Blick von ihm ab, da er mich erwartungsvoll ansah, als ich das Päckchen auspackte. Ich war nicht überrascht, als ich eine Schmuckschatulle in den Händen hielt.

Ich grinste ihn an und öffnete sie. Mein Grinsen verflog schnell, als ich entdeckte, was sich drin verbarg. Es war ein Kette, schöner könnte sie nicht sein. Sie war silber, aber das besondere waren die drei Steine, die das Hauptmerkmal war. Dort in der Mitte, in silber gefast, lagen zwei braune Turmaline und in der mitte ein grüner Smaragd. Sie war so wunderschön und ich wusste genau, dass diese Kette von sehr viel Wert war.

„Edward, sie, sie…. Ist wunderschön, aber…."

„Kein aber, Liebes. Sie ist dein und es würde mich stolz machen, wenn du sie trägst."

Edward sah mich regelrecht flehend an. Wie konnte ich ihm das antun, die Kette nicht anzunehmen. Ihm lag so viel daran. Weshalb ich ihm den Rücken zu wandt und meine Haare beiseite schob.

Er wusste auch ohne Worte, was ich wollte und nahm mir die eine Kette ab, um mir seine Kette anzulegen. Sie sah nicht nur gut aus, sondern fühlte sich auch wunderbar an. Esme, Alice, Sue und Rose sahen mich, aber vor allem die Kette ergriffen an. Sie wussten zu gut, dass diese Steine für mich und Edward standen.

„Danke", flüsterte ich und warf mich in seine Arme.

Edward seufzte nur zufrieden und fuhr mit seinen Händen liebevoll über meinen Rücken. Ich ließ die Kette an und legte die Andere in die Schatulle. Mein Blick wanderte entschuldigend zu Rose und Emmett, welche es aber bestens verstanden, dass ich nun Edwards Kette umbehielt.

Allerdings stand für mich fest, dass ich diese Kette nur zu gegebenen Anlässen tragen würde. Dafür war sie viel zu wertvoll.

Ich brauchte etwas Zeit, um mich zu fangen, war dann aber bereit, Edward endlich mein Geschenk zu überreichen. Edwards Geschenk war nicht sehr leicht, weshalb ich es eher zu ihm zog und damit alle im Raum amüsierte.

Allerdings kam mir Carlisle noch dazwischen.

„Bella, bevor Edward das letzte Geschenk öffnet, möchte ich dir noch eins überreichen", holte er hinter seinem Rücken einen Umschlag hervor.

Ich ahnte sofort, worum es sich handelte und riss den Umschlag förmlich auf. Schnell ließ ich mir das Deckblatt durch und fing an zu kreischen. Alle, bis auf Carlisle, sahen mich erschrocken an, kannten sie solche Gefühlsausbrüche nicht von mir.

„Was?", riefen sie alle.

„Meine Doktorarbeit. Mit Auszeichnung", grinste ich und alle begannen zu jubeln.

„Sie wollen unser Material wirklich auf den Markt bringen. Wahnsinn…."

Edward riss mich in seine Arme und zeigte mir seine Freude. Einer nach dem Anderen umarmte mich. Besonders Carlisles und Charlies stolze Worte berührten mich. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich von meiner Freude runter kam und mich wieder Edwards Geschenk widmen konnte.

Fasziniert schaute ich Edward beim Auspacken zu und beobachtete, wie er den Karton öffnete und den Gitarrenkoffer herausholte. Als er mich angrinste, war ich erleichtert, hatte ich doch etwas Bedenken, wie er reagieren würde. Vor allem, nachdem Esme mir erzählte, dass er seit dem Tod von Kate und Bree keine Gitarre mehr gespielt hatte.

Er öffnete den Koffer und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wow", kam es nur von ihm, als er die Gitarre raus holte und sie erfreut betrachtete.

„Nicht schlecht", hörte ich von Jasper und er sollte Ahnung haben, hatte er doch seine eigene Sammlung im Keller.

„Ist das ein Autogramm von Jack Johnson?", erinnerte mich Edward nun an Emmett mit seiner Begeisterung.

„Jap", antwortete ich stolz.

„Cool", meinte er.

„Jack Johnson? Ist das nicht der Musiker, den du so magst, Edward?", fragte Esme und ließ mich aufhorchen.

„Ähm. Ja", lachte er.

Und dann strich er über die Seiten und spielte zwei, drei Akkorde. Ich blickte zu Esme, welche vergebens versuchte, gegen ihre Tränen zu kämpfen.

„Spielst du uns etwas vor?", fragte Sue plötzlich.

Esme, Alice und ich sahen sie alarmiert an. Natürlich konnte sie nicht wissen, dass es für Edward eine Überwindung war, seine Gitarre zu spielen.

„Du..du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst…"

„Schon OK. Ich hab schon lange nicht mehr gespielt. Wahrscheinlich bin ich eingerostet", versuchte er zu lächeln.

Gespannt blickten wir alle auf ihn, besonders seine Familie, die wahrscheinlich nicht mehr damit rechneten, ihn je wieder spielen zu sehen.

Und dann fing er wirklich an zu spielen. Zupfte sanft an den Seiten und klopfte im Rhythmus auf den Rahmen. Sein Lächeln auf den Lippen verriet mir, wie viel Gefühl er in die Musik steckte und wie viel es ihm bedeutete.

Ich dachte eigentlich er würde nur auf der Gitarre spielte, weshalb er mich fast vom Stuhl riss, als er anfing zu singen.

.com/watch?v=seZMOTGCDag

_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a shoebox of photographs  
With sepia tone loving  
Love is the answer  
At least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together _

Ich war geplättet von Edwards Sangeskünsten. Er sang den Song von Jack Johnson mit einer Hingabe. So eine schöne Stimme hatte er. Ja klar hatte ich Edward schon einige Male unter der Dusche singen hören, aber noch nie so.

_Mmm its always better when we're together  
Yeah we look at the stars when we're together  
Well It's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together _

Gott, wie recht er hatte. Natürlich waren wir besser zusammen, als alleine. Mit jeder weiteren Zeile schaute er mir in die Augen, als wäre jedes Wort nur an mich gerichtet.

_And all of these moments  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone  
When the morning light sings  
And brings new things  
But tomorrow night you see  
That they'll be gone too  
Too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way  
Into my day to day scene  
I'll be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between  
With only two  
Just me and you  
Not so many things we got to do  
Or places we've got to be  
We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

Yeah, It's always better when we're together 

In seine Augen schimmerten Tränen. Und auch mir liefen die Tränen. Es war längst nicht mehr weil er sang, sondern wovon er sang. Es war eine Liebeserklärung Sondergleichen.

_Mmm We're somewhere in between together  
Well It's always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

Edward nahm den Blick von mir und sah zu seinem Vater. Ich denke er wollte ihm, wie auch seiner Schwester und Esme zeigen, dass er wieder vollkommen der Alte war. Und das machte mich glücklich.  
_  
Mmmmmm Mmmmmmm Mmmmmm  
I believe in memories  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when I wake up  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is not enough time  
And there is no, no song I could sing  
And there is no combination of words I could say _

Edward blickte wieder zu mir. Seine Augen funkelten vor Liebe. Es brauchte in dem Moment nicht mal seine Worte, um zu spüren, wie sehr er mich liebte.

_But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together_

Nach seinen letzten Worten konnte ich nicht anders, als ihm in die Armen zu fallen und ihn an mich zu drücken. Wusste er eigentlich, wie viel mir seine Worte bedeuteten?

Im Hintergrund hörte ich leises Schluchzen, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass es von Esme kam.

„Lassen wir die beiden kurz alleine", hörte ich von Carlisle kommen.

Anscheinend stimmten alle zu, da ich mitbekam, wie sie an mir vorbei gingen und Esme mir kurz über den Rücken strich.

„Gott, Bella, ich liebe dich so sehr", schluchzte Edward wenig später in meine Schulter.

„Und ich dich, mein Schatz. Jeden Tag ein wenig mehr", versuchte ich ihn etwas aufzuheitern.

In diesem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass Edward sich endgültig von seiner Vergangenheit gelöst hatte.

„Danke, Baby. Die Gitarre ist der Wahnsinn."

„Gern geschehen", löste ich mich von ihm und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Mein Plan war zwar nicht, dass wir hier am Weihnachtsabend, heulend voreinander knien, aber wenn es bedeutet, dass sie dir gefällt, hat es sich schon mehr als gelohnt", zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn in voller Hingabe.

Eine halbe Stunde verharrten wir so, bis Charlie uns unterbrach und vermeldete, dass er sich mit Sue, Rose und Emmett auf den Weg nach Hause machen wollte, da der Schnee immer mehr wurde. Wir verabschiedeten uns von ihnen und halfen Esme dann noch beim Saubermachen.

Eigentlich wollten wir auch diese Nacht bei Edwards Eltern verbringen, aber wir brauchten uns auf einer Weise, wie wir sie nicht hier vollziehen wollten und konnten. Selbst Esme spürte es und schmiss uns lachend aus ihrem Haus.

Edward fuhr gerne schnell und an diesem Abend hatte ich nicht mal etwas dagegen, trotz des vielen Schnees. Aber ich musste Edward spüren. Ich schaffte es kaum während der Fahrt meine Finger bei mir zu halten.

Kaum, dass wir in der Garage parkten, sprang Edward aus dem Wagen und lief zu meiner Seite, wo ich längst aus meinem Sitz gesprungen war und mich an meinen Verlobten schmiss. Edward hob mich an und wie von selbst schlangen sich meine Beine um seinen Körper. So trug mich Edward durch unser Haus, hoch bis zu unserem Schlafzimmer, wo er mich auf unser Bett legte, so vorsichtig, als wäre ich aus Porzellan.

Der Leidenschaft danach ließ er allerdings keine Vorsicht gewähren. Er packte meine Lippen und rangelte mit meiner Zunge, dass uns schnell die Luft fehlte. Als wir uns lösten und ansahen, entfachte ein Feuer zwischen uns, wie ich es noch nie erlebte.

Jeder kämpfte um Dominanz, wobei ich Edward am Ende gewähren ließ, da ich es genoss, wie er mich packte und auf mir lag. Wir ließen unseren Gelüsten freien Lauf, weshalb es mich nicht verwunderte, dass es langsam hell wurde, als wir aus der gemeinsamen und sehr aktiven Dusche kamen, welche nötig war, nach dieser Nacht.

Erschöpft schliefen wir dann Arm in Arm mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ein.

Früher als gewollt wurde ich aus meinem gemütlichen, warmen Schlaf gerissen. Die Arbeit rief. Es schien so, als wären vielen die Abendessen nicht bekommen, da in der Notaufnahme viele mit Magenproblemen eintrafen. Überrascht war ich von den Verletzungen, entstanden aus Familienstreitereien. Aber das gehörte wohl bei einigen Familien zum Programm.

Die Woche verging schnell. Edward und ich hatten beide viel zu arbeiten. Denn mit dem Schnee kamen viele Autounfälle, viele Ausrutscher und eine große Grippewelle. Deswegen musste ich auch Silvester arbeiten. Zumindest bis 20 Uhr. Ich kam zwar nicht ganz pünktlich raus, aber gegen 21 Uhr fuhr ich schnell nach Hause.

Dort warteten schon Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose und Edward auf mich. Eigentlich war geplant, dass wir gemeinsam kochen würden. Na, sie taten es ja. Dank Rose bekam ich sogar noch etwas ab, sonst hätte Emmett mir alles weggegessen. Musste zugeben, dass es wirklich lecker war, was sie gekocht hatten.

Da Rose nichts trinken durfte, stellte sie sich als Fahrerin zur Verfügung. So brauchten wir nicht extra ein überteuertes Taxi nehmen. Die machten Silvester ihr größtes Geschäft.

Ich schaffte es noch schnell zu duschen, Alice und Rose halfen mir, mich fertig zu machen und fuhren los, Richtung Space Needle, dem Wahrzeichen von Seattle. Die Tickets hatte Charlie uns schon vor Monaten reserviert. Wenn man nicht ein bisschen in Seattle zu sagen hatte, war kaum ein Rankommen an die Karten.

Wir hätten uns auch dort ein 6-Gänge-Menü schmecken lassen können, aber da feststand, dass ich es vor 20 Uhr nicht schaffen würde und auch Alice, Emmett und Edward nicht vor 16 Uhr Feierabend gehabt hätten, begnügten wir uns mit der Party.

Und die hatte es in sich. Gefreut hatte es mich auch, Jake und Paul dort aufzutreffen. Die Verhältnisse zwischen Edward und Jake hatten sich längst geglättet und wurde sogar zu einer Freundschaft.

Die Musik war toll, genau richtig für Edward und mich, um auf unsere Art zu tanzen. Bei den schnellen Rhythmen ließen wir lieber Jasper und Alice den Vortritt. Die legten wirklich eine heiße Sohle aufs Parkett.

Rose und Emmett tanzten hingegen weniger, da Rose ausgerechnet heute Rückenschmerzen plagten. Wir sagten Emmett auch schon, sollte Rose nach Hause wollen, würden wir uns ein Taxi nehmen. Aber kaum hörte seine Frau dies, schaute sie uns nur böse an.

„Ein schöner Abend, oder?", hauchte Edward in mein Ohr.

„Mmmmhhhmmm", murmelte ich in seine Schulter und brachte Edward zum Grinsen.

„Müde?", fragte er.

„Nein. Nur sehr gemütlich", grinste nun ich.

Edwards Hände wanderten an meinem Körper auf und ab und schafften es, mir eine Gänsehaut zu verpassen. Von seinen Berührungen bekam ich nie genug. Und das wusste dieser Schlingel und machte einfach weiter. Er küsste meinen Hals und knabberte so sinnlich an meinem Ohrläppchen, dass ich mir ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste. Natürlich merkte er es und fing an zu kichern, was ich mit einem Kniff in seinen Bauch konterte.

„Hey ihr Turteltauben. Es ist gleich soweit", zog uns Alice plötzlich hinaus auf die Plattform.

Dort schlang sie sich in Jaspers Arme. Rose hatte gleiches schon mit meinem Bruder getan. Edward legte seine Arme um mich und platzierte sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter. Gemeinsam mit allen anderen Gästen sahen wir auf die Skyline von Seattle.

Und dann begann der Countdown. Alle begannen zu zählen.

„_10, 9, 8,…"_

Ich sah rüber zu Alice und Jasper, welche einfach nur glücklich und zufrieden wirkten. Warum auch nicht? Alice hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Jaspers Antrag angenommen und war schon tief in ihren Planungen gefangen. Jetzt konnte sie ihre extravaganten Ideen an ihrer eigenen Hochzeit ausleben. Und nicht an meiner.

„…_7, 6,…"_

Mein Blick schweifte zu meinem Bruder und Rosalie. Ich freute mich so sehr für sie, dass sie endlich Eltern werden. Ihr größter Wunsch ging nach so langer Zeit in Erfüllung. Und würde endlich Tante werden.

„…_5, 4, 3,…"_

Edward drückte mich sanft. Ich sah zu ihm hoch und mal wieder entdeckte ich funkelnde Augen.

„…_2, 1, Frohes Neues Jahr",_ riefen alle.

Ich drehte mich und küsste Edward voller Leidenschaft. Edward gab sich dem genauso hin und drückte mich eng an sich. Ich spürte richtig, wie das Feuerwerk entfachte, allerdings in uns, und nicht das um uns herum.

„Frohes Neues Jahr Brüderchen", riss mir Alice Edward aus den Armen.

Manchmal möchte ich Pixie echt eine Klatschen. Aber gut, Alice war in solchen Sachen immer sehr euphorisch. Das würde man nie ändern können, aber auch nicht wollen. Wir umarmten uns alle und wünschten uns eine Frohes und vor allem Gesundes Neues Jahr.

Das eigentliche Feuerwerk war wirklich ein Traum. Seattle ließ sich da nicht lumpen. Wir waren in der Space Needle auch mittendrin. Herrlich.

Diese Nacht endete ähnlich wie die Weihnachtsnacht, nur nicht so lang, da Edward und ich wirklich müde waren. Am Morgen überraschte mich Edward mit einem süßen Frühstück, mit Früchten, Brötchen und allem, was das Herz begehrte.

So ins Neue Jahr zu kommen, hatte ich noch nie. Und innerlich erhoffte ich mir, dass das Jahr so weitergehen würde und ich das alte Jahr komplett abhaken könnte.

Dieses Jahr konnte nur gut werden.

TBC


	23. Familienzuwachs

**Familienzuwachs**

**Edwards POV**

Was für ein Jahr. Noch im Jahr zuvor hatte ich nicht mehr daran geglaubt, je wieder glücklich zu werden. Und nun? Bin ich verlobt mit der schönsten, klügsten, liebevollsten, einfach bezauberndsten Frau der Welt.

Unser Weihnachtsfest war einfach herrlich. Und so familiär wie lange nicht. Ich spielte gar wieder Gitarre und sang Bella einen Song, der unser Leben nicht besser beschreiben konnte. Natürlich wusste ich, dass es nicht nur Bella viel bedeutete. Auch meine Familie war erfreut über mein Solo.

Für mich persönlich war es nicht wirklich besonders. Gut, im Nachhinein vielleicht doch etwas überraschend, kam im Moment, als ich meine neue Gitarre in den Händen hielt, das Spielen wie von selbst. Ich dachte nicht daran, dass ich Jahre nicht gespielt hatte, seit dem Verlust meiner Frau und meinem Kind.

All dies verdankte ich allein Bella. Meine Verlobte, die ich bald heiraten werde. Einen genauen Termin hatten wir noch immer nicht. Wahrscheinlich würden Jasper und meine Schwester noch vor uns heiraten, denn weder meine, noch Bellas Arbeit eröffneten uns momentan einen Termin.

Bella war mittlerweile wieder völlig in ihrer Arbeit. Die Leitung der Notaufnahme kostete zwar jede Menge Zeit, aber Bella war glücklich. So lange sie auch nach der Arbeit ein Lächeln inne hatte, war alles in richtiger Ordnung. Ihre Hüfte machte ihr nur noch selten Ärger.

Sie hatte mich sogar schon ein, zwei Mal ausgetrickst, mir leichte Schmerzen vorgemacht, um von mir eine Massage zu bekommen. Aber nachdem sie meine Sorge erkannte, bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und revanchierte sich mit Massagen ihrer eigenen Art, welche meistens atemlos endeten.

Aber nicht nur Bella ging in ihrer Arbeit auf. Da Emmett etwas kürzer trat mit den Stunden, um Rosalie während ihrer Schwangerschaft zu unterstützen, wie auch danach, und auch sein Vater nicht mehr unnötige Überstunden schob, bekam ich die Chance zum Captain aufzusteigen. Das hieß für mich im Umkehrschluss natürlich Überstunden, Schulungen usw.. Aber ich hatte meinen Spaß und wusste, für was ich es tat.

Es brachte mir sogar ein, in Paul einen neuen Kumpel gefunden zu haben, denn seit er erfahren hatte, dass er der Kandidat wäre, der dann meinen Posten als Lieutenant bekommen würde, war er viel entspannter als sonst. Manchmal tranken wir auch nach der Arbeit etwas. Allerdings gönnte ich mir diese Zeit mit den Jungs nur, wenn Bella arbeiten war. Ansonsten gehörte meine freie Zeit fast nur meiner Bella.

Mit dem aufstreben unser Karrieren müsste man glauben, unsere Beziehung und unser Sexleben würden darunter leiden. Aber genau das Gegenteil geschah. Unser Sex wirkte gar als gewisser Stressabbau. Ich konnte mich absolut nicht beklagen. Und Bella tat es auch nicht. Zumindest nicht bei mir.

Ausnahmsweise erwachte ich heute Morgen einmal mit Bella in meinen Armen. Meistens war sie schon weg, wenn sie Frühdienst hatte, aber da sie gestern nicht nur einen 24-Stunden-Dienst schob, sondern auch noch ein paar Stunden dran hing, verordnete mein Vater Bella frei. So schnell, wie sie gestern Abend eingeschlafen war, während wir uns küssten, brauchte sie es auch.

Umso schöner, dass sie jetzt bei mir lag und die dunklen Augenränder endlich verschwunden waren. Bella seufzte im Schlaf meinen Namen, was mich zufrieden grinsen ließ. Ich strich ihr die Haare von der Stirn und küsste sie darauf, ließ dabei meine Lippen länger als sonst auf ihrer Haut ruhen. Aber von Bellas zarter Haut bekam ich einfach nicht genug.

„Das kannst du noch besser", hörte ich die verschlafene Stimme meiner Verlobten.

Ich sah zu Bella hinab, ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen, zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, welche ich mir sofort vornahm und sie leidenschaftlich küsste, bis es uns die Luft raubte.

„Wow", schnappte Bella nach Luft und sah mich nun mit ihren glänzenden, braunen Augen an.

„Hey", begrüßte ich sie mit einem weiteren Kuss.

„Hi", biss sie sich auf die Lippe und ließ dann ihre Hand hinab wandern, entlang meines Bauches, bis hin zu meiner Shorts, wo sich mittlerweile eine mächtige Beule gebildete hatte.

„Da freut sich aber jemand, mich zu küssen", grinste sie schelmisch.

„Das bewirkst du jedes Mal, wenn du mich berührst", hauchte ich in ihr Ohr und nahm freudig ihre aufkommende Gänsehaut wahr.

Ich stieß ihr mein Becken entgegen, was sie leicht aufstöhnen ließ. Bella packte meinen Nacken und zog mich zu sich herunter und attackierte meine Lippen. Mit ihrer Zunge liebkoste sie meine. Was liebte ich diese Frau mit all ihren Vorzügen.

„Edward", hauchte sie und es durchzog meinen ganzen Körper, wie sie meinen Namen sagte.

Ihre Hände wanderten von meiner Beule zu meinem Hintern. Sie schlüpfte mit ihren warmen Händen unter meine Shorts und massierte meine Pobacken, während wir uns weiter küssten. Langsam schob sie die Shorts runter, als Bellas Handy klingelte.

„Verdammt", stieß ich aus, während Bella lachte, als ich mich auf sie fallen ließ, ohne sie zu zerquetschen.

Es war sinnlos zu versuchen, den Anruf zu ignorieren, da es nur das Krankenhaus sein konnte, die Bella um diese Zeit anriefen. So griff ich also zu ihrem Nachtschrank und reichte ihr das Handy.

„Dr. Swan", meldete sie sich.

Ich küsste schnell ihre Stirn, um dann eine eiskalte Dusche zu nehmen.

Als ich fertig war für den Tag, ging ich in die Küche, wo Bella ein paar Toaste schmierte.

„Musst du doch nicht los?", wunderte ich mich, dass sie seelenruhig und nur mit einem Slip und einem meiner Shirts bekleidet, Frühstück machte.

„Nick wollte nur einen Rat zu einem meiner Patienten wissen, welchem es über Nacht schlechter ging. Als ich sagte, dass ich vorbei käme, meinte er nur, dass er ausdrückliche Anweisung von Carlisle hatte, mich heute nicht in die Notaufnahme zu lassen", schimpfte sie.

„Weil du auch mal eine Pause brauchst", küsste ich ihr Haar und dann ihren Schmollmund.

„Das sagt der richtige", kniff sie mir in den Bauch und reichte mir den Teller mit den Toasts.

„Danke."

Bella reichte mir noch einen Kaffee und setzte sich mit ihrem eigenen Frühstück zu mir an den Tisch. Diese Momente waren eher selten, weshalb ich selbst die Stille mit ihr zusammen genoss. Bella kannte mich gut genug, dass ich morgens kein großer Redner war.

Deshalb verabschiedete ich mich wenig später auch von Bella und wünschte ihr einen erholsamen Tag, welchen sie wohl mit Rose und Sue verbringen wollte, nachdem sie noch etwas geschlafen hätte.

Auf der Wache brauchte ich zum ersten Einsatz nicht lange warten. Was wir allerdings nicht ahnen konnten, dass wir bis Feierabend mit diesem Einsatz zu tun haben würden.

Emmett wollte gerade mit mir ein paar Gewichte stemmen, als der Alarm ertönte und wir innerhalb weniger Minuten in unserem Zug saßen, auf dem Weg zu einem Brand in einem Wohnblock. Mehr wussten wir nicht.

Auch wenn es schon Monate her war und Bella wieder völlig gesund war, musste ich bei solchen Einsätzen immer wieder an den Brand in ihrem Apartment denken. Allerdings ging ich schnell wieder in meine Arbeit über.

Wie auch heute. Als wir um die Ecke bogen, waren schon mehrere Züge eingetroffen. Das erste Stockwerk vom Wohnblock brannte lichterloh. Emmett war wegen Charlies Abwesenheit Einsatzleiter unseres Zuges und besprach sich schnell mit den anderen Chiefs.

„Hilfe", hörte ich und sah in Richtung des Daches.

Eine ältere Dame stand dort oben in ihrem Morgenmantel und wedelte panisch mit einer Hand. Im anderen Arm hielt sie wohl ihr Kätzchen. Auch Emmett hörte es, sah zu der Dame und dann zu uns.

Schnell gab er uns Anweisungen die Dame dort oben runter zu holen. Ben fuhr unsere Drehleiter so nah an den Block, wie es ging. Wir fixierten den Wagen und Paul machte einen Schlauch bereit, da die Dame uns schon zurief, dass das Feuer mittlerweile das Dach erreicht hatte.

Während Ben von unten die Leiter steuerte, standen Emmett, Paul und ich im Drehleiterkorb. Oben angekommen, sprang uns die Dame fast in die Arme. Ich stieg als erster aufs Dach, übernahm dann den Schlauch von Emmett, welcher mir aufs Dach folgte. Wir wollten von da aus den Brand bekämpfen.

Paul übernahm die Dame und brachte sie sicher nach unten. Emmett und ich versuchten über die Tür zum Dach das Feuer zu löschen. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach, denn mittlerweile stand auch das obere Stockwerk komplett in Flammen. Die Hitze des Feuers war unerträglich.

„Captain…", meldete sich Paul über Funk.

„Wir müssen die Drehleiter abziehen, dass Feuer schmort alles durch. Sucht euch einen sicheren Halt. Momentan steckt ihr dort oben fest."

Tolle Aussichten. Ein Blick zu Emmett, welcher genauso begeistert drein schaute, verriet mir, dass ihm die Situation auch nicht ganz wohl war. Und der weiche Boden des Daches machte uns allmählich ganz schöne Sorgen.

Da das Feuer aus dem Treppenhaus mittlerweile ganz oben angelangt war, mussten Emmett und ich uns immer weiter zurück ziehen. Nur war das Dach auch irgendwann zu Ende.

„Shit. Edward, dass Dach stürzt ein", rief Emmett und sprang auf die Außenvermauerung des Wohnblockes.

Ich ließ den Schlauch fallen und versuchte ebenfalls das Stück zu erreichen. Mit einem Satz versuchte ich Emmett zu erreichen. Aber ich war weiter weg als ich dachte. Ich sah mich schon nach unten stürzen, doch Emmett schnappte sich meinen Arm.

„Du spinnst wohl. Bella macht mir die Hölle heiß", konnte er witzeln, vergaß aber nicht, mich wieder hochzuziehen.

„Das war knapp", schnappte ich nach Luft.

Emmett ging gar nicht erst drauf ein und gab unsere Situation durch, denn wenn sie nicht bald das Feuer eindämmen könnten, würde auch die Mauer nicht ewig halten.

Tatsächlich harrten wir eine ganze Stunde dort oben aus, bis das Feuer nicht mehr ganz so stark loderte und sie uns mit der Drehleiter runterholen konnten. Lange konnten Emmett und ich uns nicht ausruhen, da das Feuer noch immer nicht gelöscht war. Also mussten wir, als wäre nichts gewesen, uns einen Schlauch schnappen und unseren Kollegen mithelfen.

Nach weiteren vier Stunden war das Feuer aus. Später angerückte Kräfte kümmerten sich um die Aufräumarbeiten.

Auf der Rückfahrt zur Wache war es still. Jedem war klar, dass es auch anderes hätte ausgehen können. Aber auch, wenn es knapp war, gehörte es zu unserem Beruf. Und unsere Aufgabe hatten wir heute getan, indem wir der älteren Frau das Leben gerettet hatten.

Bella würde ich davon natürlich nichts erzählen. Das hatten wir Kollegen uns untereinander auch geschworen, dass wir solche Zwischenfälle nur unter uns bereden, damit unsere Familien davon nichts mitbekamen.

Wir versuchten auch schnell, solche Geschehnisse abzuhaken, damit wir den nächsten Einsatz mit klarem Kopf angehen konnten.

Während Emmett den Bericht für den Einsatz schrieb, richteten Ben, Paul und ich wieder unseren Zug her und machten kurz danach auch Feierabend.

Bella war nicht Zuhause, als ich dort ankam. Ich schickte ihr eine SMS, wo sie denn war, und kaum eine Minute später antwortete sie mir, dass sie auf dem Weg sei, es aber etwas dauern könnte, da sie im Stau stand.

Ich nutzte die Zeit indem ich ausgiebig duschte und den Tag von mir wusch. Natürlich ging ich im Kopf den Einsatz noch mal durch, aber vor allem den Moment, als das Dach einstürzte. Gar nicht so einfach, das zu vergessen. Aber um Bellas Willen schluckte ich es schnell runter. Ich lebte, mir ging es gut, nichts war passiert.

Meine Verlobte war noch immer nicht zurück, als ich fertig war. Da Bella ihren freien Tag mit Putzen genutzt hatte, konnte ich nichts tun, als zu warten, da meine liebe Freundin sogar schon das Abendessen fertig hatte und es nur noch aufgewärmt werden musste.

So versuchte ich, die Zeit mit etwas Gitarre spielen rum zu bekommen. Bellas Geschenk war wirklich ein Goldstück. Sie spielte sich fast von selbst. Seit Weihnachten verging eigentlich kaum ein Tag, an dem ich nicht auf ihr spielte.

Und wie so oft, vertiefte ich mich auch heute im Spielen so sehr, dass ich Bella erst bemerkte, als sie von hinten ihre Arme um mich schlug und meinen Nacken küsste.

„Hey Babe", begrüßte sie mich.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. Ein Blick in ihr bezauberndes Gesicht und die Ereignisse des Tages waren vergessen. Als wenn sie wusste, was heute geschehen war, verstärkte sie ihre Umarmung. Minuten lang lagen wir uns so in den Armen und genossen die Nähe zueinander.

„Bald ist es soweit", durchbrach Bella irgendwann die Stille.

Meine Gitarre hatte ich längst zur Seite gestellt und es mir mit meiner Verlobten auf unserem riesen Sofa gemütlich gemacht.

„Hhmmm?", wusste ich nicht genau, was sie meinte.

„Na Alice und Jaspers Hochzeit", lachte Bella klangvoll.

„Oh. Ja. Noch zwei Wochen, dann sind auch die beiden unter der Haube."

An Bellas Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich erkennen, dass sich ihre Gedanken um unseren Termin drehten. Wir redeten oft darüber, wann wir denn heiraten wollten, aber so richtig kamen wir auf keinen Nenner.

„Wir wäre es mit September?", fragte ich.

„Aber nicht am 13.."

„Wieso?", grinste ich sie an.

„Du weißt genau, wieso", schlug sie mir spielerisch auf den Arm.

Ich schnappte mir mein iPhone und sah in den Kalender.

„Wie wäre es mit dem 8. September?"

„Hhmmm. Könnte passen", sagte sie und schaute hoffnungsvoll in ihrem iPad nach, wo sie sämtliche Urlaubspläne drauf hatte.

„Die meisten sind dann mit ihrem Sommerurlaub durch…"

„Dann haben wir wohl einen Termin", grinste ich breit.

Bella kicherte und schmiss sich wieder in meine Arme.

„Warum taten wir uns vorher eigentlich so schwer?"

„Keine Ahnung", lachte Bella.

Wir machten ein paar Notizen, gingen schon mal flüchtig die Gästeliste durch und überlegten, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. In einem waren wir uns sicher, es sollte nichts Pompöses, zu großes sein. Ich hatte da schon eine Idee, aber die musste ich erst mit meinen Eltern besprechen. Und dann würde ich Alice die Erlaubnis geben, die Hochzeit zu planen. Denn darauf pichte meine kleine Schwester schon seit der Verlobung.

Bella stimmte dem zu, so lange Alice es nicht übertreiben würde. Aber ich wusste, ich konnte mich da auf meine Mutter verlassen, dass sie Alice, wenn nötig, zurückhalten würde.

„Wow", hörte ich meine Verlobte, als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich den Ohrring zu machte.

Sie war in einem schlichten, grünen Kleid, was für mich dennoch so sexy war, dass ich Angst hatte, mich später nicht beherrschen zu können.

„Schau dich an, meine Liebe. Ich vergesse gerade, wohin wir eigentlich wollten. Bleiben wir doch einfach hier", ließ ich meine Hand an ihrem bedeckten Hintern hinunter gleiten.

Aber Bella hatte anderes im Sinn. Oder sagen wir mal eher, dass sie ihre Hormone im Griff hatte und nahm meine Hand, um mich dann wieder zum Spiegel zu drehen. Ich hatte die letzten 15 Minuten vergeblich versucht, meinen Schlips zu binden. Das letzte Mal, als ich die Ausgeh-Uniform der Feuerwehr an hatte, hatte mir noch Esme den Schlips gebunden. Damals, als wir noch in Chicago gelebt hatten. Aber seitdem wir in Seattle lebten, hatte sich mein Leben nun mal komplett geändert. Zum positiven natürlich. Am meisten ist dies meiner süßen Isabella zu verdanken.

Bella band mir, hinter mir stehend, den Schlips und küsste dabei meinen Nacken.

„Hey. Fang nichts an, was wir nicht beenden können", drehte ich sie zu mir und hielt sie ganz bei mir.

Ich legte mein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und genoss ihre Nähe. Aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit wurden wir mal wieder unterbrochen. Diesmal von einem Hupen.

„Das werden wohl deine Eltern sein", lachte Bella vergnügt, während ich schmollte.

„Heute Abend, wenn alles vorbei ist, Tiger, dann darfst du deine Krallen zeigen", raunte Bella in mein Ohr, und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten machte mich diese Frau so sehr an, dass ich kaum an mich halten konnte.

Bella wusste genau, wie sie mich um den Verstand bringen konnte. Sie schlüpfte schnell in ihre High Heels, die meine Situation nur noch verschlimmerten, und half ihr in einen Mantel, da der Frühling in Seattle momentan noch sehr kalt war.

Draußen warteten meine Eltern, ohne Millie, die bei Esmes Eltern untergebracht war. Gemeinsam fuhren wir in die Stadthalle, wo die Feierlichkeiten stattfinden würden. Inoffiziell hatten Paul und ich unsere Beförderung schon bekommen. Doch heute sollten wir vom Chief, der da Bellas Vater wäre, und dem Chief vom Bundesstaat Washington unsere Auszeichnungen bekommen.

Mir hätte die inoffizielle Variante gereicht, aber da machten Charlie und alle anderen einfach nicht mit. Und Paul und ich waren ja auch nicht die Einzigen, die heute ausgezeichnet werden sollten.

Vor der Stadthalle trafen wir auf alle Anderen. Zum ersten Mal lernten wir Pauls Freundin Rachel kennen, die, die Schwester von Jakes Freund Paul war. Wir mussten schon ein wenig grinsen, über diese zufällige Konstellation. Aber anscheint verstanden sich Paul und Paul ganz gut. Alice war natürlich auch mit Jasper da. Charlie mit Sue und Emmett mit Rose warteten ebenfalls schon auf uns.

Dass Emmett mit seiner Frau auftauchte, freute uns zwar, aber wir waren allesamt auch besorgt, da Rosalie schon vor drei Tagen ihr Baby bekommen sollte. Und so verhielt sich Emmett auch. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt seiner Frau, die darüber natürlich nicht erfreut war. Rosalie war nun mal nicht die Person, die man in Watte steckte.

Aber wir konnten Emmett beruhigen. Schließlich war Rosalie selbst Krankenschwester und wusste, wann es los gehen würde. Zudem waren mit Carlisle und Bella zwei Ärzte ganz in der Nähe. Nicht zu vergessen die vielen Feuerwehrleute. Sicherer konnte sie also nicht sein.

Unsere Wache nahm allein fünf große Tische ein. Trotz dessen noch eine fast komplette Schicht fehlte, die momentan Dienst schob.

Während wir aßen, begannen die ersten Auszeichnungen. Da es in Seattle viele Wachen gab, zog sich der Abend lange hin. Und wie Emmett mir verriet, war unsere Wache immer am Schluss dran, da es die Zentrale der Seattle Feuerwehr war.

Bella war längst ganz nah an mich heran gerückt und hielt meine Hand. Wir beobachteten das Geschehen und mussten immer wieder lachen, wie Charlie sich oben auf der Bühne ständig den unbequemen Anzug zurecht rückte. Ich kannte diesen Mann, bis auf Emmetts Hochzeit, auch nur in Jeans und Shirt.

Dann war es endlich soweit. Chief Miles rief Paul, mich, sowie Stephen und Danny auf, welche aus einer anderen Schicht waren. Bella gab mir noch einen zärtlichen Kuss, während Emmett es nicht lassen konnte und uns anfeuerte, als würden wir uns unseren Pokal abholen.

Wir stellten uns oben in eine Reihe. Paul stieß mir seinen Ellenbogen vor Aufregung in die Seite. Aber auch bei mir stieg nun die Aufregung. Aber mit einem Blick zu Bella und meiner Familie, verflog sie so schnell, wie sie kam.

Charlie grinste uns stolz an, als wären wir seine Kinder. Erst bekamen Stephen und Danny ihre neuen Streifen. Dann Paul.

Als Charlie und Chief Miles nun vor mir standen, konnte ich mein Grinsen nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Captain", meinte Charlie und steckte mir meinen weiteren Barren an, während Chief Miles den Pin an meinen Hut befestigte.

Zudem bekam ich auch noch je eine Anstecknadel für den Kragen meines Hemdes, damit auch jeder Letzte meinen Rang erkennen konnte. Charlie schüttelte kräftig meine Hand und nahm mich dann sogar kurz in den Arm.

„Ich bin mächtig stolz auf dich, mein Junge", drückte er mich kräftig und ließ mich verduzt in die Menge schauen.

Chief Miles schüttelte mir auch die Hand, als plötzlich ein Aufschrei durch die Menge hallte. Mein Blick fiel sofort auf Bella, in Angst der Schrei kam von ihr. Doch diese lief gerade in Richtung von Rose, welche von ihrem Mann gehalten wurde. Als hätten wir es geahnt.

Ich entriss mich dem Händeschütteln und lief mit Paul und Charlie zu unserem Tisch, wo Rosalie schwer übersehbar unter Schmerzen litt. Bella und mein Vater waren bei ihr und fragten sie etwas, während wir versuchten, etwas Platz zu schaffen, da es auch unter Feuerwehrleuten genug Schaulustige gab.

„Wir müssen sie schnell ins Krankenhaus bringen", meinte Bella zu Carlisle und Emmett.

„Ich fahre euch", hörten wir aus dem Hintergrund.

Aus der Menge kam ein Feuerwehrmann den ich nicht kannte.

„Wir sind mit unserer Ambulanz hier, Chief Swan", meinte er.

Und schon begann die Hektik. Ich bekam so schnell gar nicht mit, wie Emmett seine Frau zum Krankenwagen trug, Bella und Carlisle mit einstiegen und in Richtung Krankenhaus verschwanden.

Wir Anderen folgten ihnen und setzten uns etwas später im Warteraum des Kreißsaals. Es war schon witzig mit anzusehen, wie aufgeregt Charlie nun war.

Kaum, dass er saß, stand er auch schon wieder und ging auf und ab. Solange, bis Sue aufstand und ihn wieder zum Sitzen zwang.

„Ich werde endlich Opa. Oh man. Wie sich das anhört. Opa, Sue."

„Ganz ruhig, Grandpa Charlie", grinste sie und küsste seine Wange.

Esme lachte mit ihnen. Charlie war nicht anders, als andere werdende Großväter. Carlisle war genauso, als Bree auf die Welt kam. Er war fast genauso stolz wie ich, als meine Tochter zur Welt kam.

Es war erstaunlich, wie ich mittlerweile mit dem Tod von Bree und Kate umging. Bella hatte mir einen Weg gezeigt, wie ich das am besten mache. Nämlich indem ich sie einfach nie vergesse. Sie gehörten noch immer zu meinem Leben. Auch zu meinem neuen Leben mit Bella.

Kurze Zeit später kam auch Carlisle zu uns und klärte uns ein wenig auf, nachdem Esme ihn in ihre Arme schloss.

„Es geht ihr soweit gut. Es müsste gleich los gehen."

„Warum bist du dann nicht bei ihr?", fragte Charlie grimmig.

„Charlie, glaub mir, deine Schwiegertochter ist in den besten Händen. Emmett ist bei ihr, ihre Hebamme, sowie ein Kinderarzt. Und Bella ist auch bei ihr geblieben. Bei einer Geburt sollten so wenig wie möglich Personen anwesend sein, um die werdende Mutter nicht zu überstrapazieren.", versuchte mein Vater Charlie zu beruhigen.

Sue und Esme nickten erst zustimmend und mussten dann über Charlie lachen.

Carlisle setzte sich zu uns und erzählte noch ein wenig über die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus und dass Rose Emmett ziemlich malträtierte. Anders hätte ich es mir auch nicht vorgestellt. Auch nicht, dass Emmett ab und zu vor der Ohnmacht stand.

Eine Stunde später war es dann so weit. Emmett kam, in Begleitung einer Krankenschwester, mit einem Bündel im Arm auf uns zu und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Alice sprang auf und wollte los kreischen, wurde aber von Jasper gestoppt. Charlie ging langsam auf ihn zu und strich dem kleinem Wesen über die Stirn.

„Oh mein Gott", kam es aus ihm raus.

„Darf ich euch meine süße und kerngesunde Tochter Lillian Marie vorstellen?", verkündete er stolz und reichte die Kleine in die Arme ihres Grandpa's.

„Gratuliere, Emmett", klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter, während Esme, Alice und Sue Lilian ausgiebig betrachteten.

„Danke, Kumpel", fuhr er sich geschafft durch seine braunen Locken.

„Geht es Rose gut? Wo ist Bella?", fragte ich ihn.

Obwohl er sicher ziemlich fertig war, strahlten seine Augen dieses stolze Vater glühen aus.

„Rose geht es gut. Ganz schön geschafft. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr alle sie so seht", lachte er.

„Bella ist bei ihr geblieben, um ihr noch etwas zu helfen."

Lilian machte sich dann auch gleich mal in Emmett-Manier bemerkbar und fing laut an zu weinen.

„Wir sollten wohl wieder zurück zu Mami", meinte die noch immer bei uns stehende Krankenschwester.

Charlie konnte sich allerdings kaum von seiner Enkeltochter trennen.

„Morgen ist Rosalie sicher wieder fitter und wird sich freuen, euch zu sehen", klang Emmett mittlerweile auch recht müde.

Ein Blick auf dir Uhr zeigte mir aber auch, dass längst ein neuer Tag angebrochen war. Charlie übergab Lilian wieder an ihren Vater, aber nicht, ohne ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase zu geben. Den harten Kerl Charlie, aber auch Emmett so feinfühlig zu sehen, war wirklich ein Erlebnis. Aber kein Wunder bei diesem Ereignis.

„Ach Edward?", drehte sich Emmett noch einmal zu mir.

„Gratuliere, Captain", grinste er und ging mit Lilian davon.

„Sie ist wirklich ein Abbild ihrer Mutter. So wunderschön."

„Da hast du vollkommen recht, Sue", küsste Charlie ihre Wange.

Auch wenn ich die Kleine kaum gesehen hatte, musste ich zugeben, dass Lilian wirklich ein bezauberndes Baby war. Folglich musste sie das von ihrer Mutter haben.

„Wir werden dann mal nach Hause", meinte eine müde Esme.

„Sollen wir dich fahren?", fragte Carlisle.

„Nein. Fahrt nur. Ich warte auf Bella und wir nehmen dann ein Taxi."

Ich verabschiedete mich von allen und gratulierte nochmal Charlie zur Enkeltochter, so wie er mir noch einmal zur Beförderung gratulierte.

Erschöpft setzte ich mich wieder und musste lachen. Was für ein Tag. Ich glaube niemand hätte gedacht, dass er so enden würde.

Ich musste eingenickt sein, da mich ein Stoß in die Rippen erschreckte. Mit einem Blick zur Seite, entdeckte ich meine müde Verlobte.

„Hey", begrüßte sie mich und gab mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Na, Tante Bella", griente ich sie an und schaffte es, sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

Sie schmiegte sich in meine Arme und seufzte zufrieden.

„Geht es Rose wirklich gut?", fragte ich erneut.

„Ja. Sie ist nur sehr erschöpft. Es ging zwar alles gut, aber sie hatte große Schmerzen. Und Rosalie ist ein Dickschädel und wollte keine Schmerzmittel. Als Lilly dann da war, war sie ein emotionales Wrack. Sie hat bis zuletzt Angst gehabt, es könnte noch etwas passieren."

Jetzt konnte ich Rose verstehen, dass sie niemanden sehen wollte. Durch ihre Fehlgeburten musste sie wirklich verängstigt gewesen sein.

„Lilly?", wollte ich schnell das Thema wechseln.

„Ja. Emmetts Spitzname für die Kleine."

„Und Marie?", ahnte ich schon die Bedeutung.

Bellas Lächeln bestätigte es mir.

„Rose und Emmett sind der Meinung, dass ich ein wichtiges Teil in ihrem Leben war und noch immer bin. Und weil ich, gerade nach den Fehlgeburten, immer für Rose da war."

„Und das warst du", küsste ich ihr Haar.

„Sie kann gar keine bessere Tante haben."

„Apropos. Emmett und Rosalie werden uns noch ganz offiziell fragen, aber sie möchten gerne uns beide als Paten für Lilian haben."

„Echt?"

„Echt", grinste sie und bettete sich an meine Schulter.

„Ab nach Hause mit dir", half ich ihr hoch.

Noch im Krankenhaus rief ich ein Taxi, welches dann schon auf uns wartete, als wir zum Ausgang kamen. Wir stiegen beiden hinten ein und Bella lehnte sich sofort wieder an mich. Ich küsste ihre Stirn und schlang meinen Arm um sie. Keine Minute später, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Dank des lauen Nachtverkehrs kamen wir schon 15 Minuten später an unserem Haus an. Ich weckte Bella zwar, aber so richtig wach wurde sie nicht. Sie ging auch allein ins Haus, allerdings nur bei mir eingehakt, sonst hätte sie sich wohl in unserem Vorgarten schlafen gelegt.

Ich half ihr aus den Krankenhaus-Klamotten, welche sie mit dem Kleid getauscht hatte, schlüpfte aus meinen Klamotten und kuschelte mich zu ihr unter die Decke.

„Bist du böse, wenn wir morgen nachholen, was wir vorhin begonnen hatten?", spielte sie auf unser Tête-à-tête an, vor der Verleihung und ihrem Versprechen, dass wir es später nachholen würden.

Wir lagen beide auf der Seite, mit dem Gesicht zueinander, drückte ich ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf und zog sie noch enger an mich.

„Wir sind beide müde, Baby. Außerdem hab ich sicher nichts gegen etwas Morgensex", zwinkerte ich ihr zu und knete ihren Po.

„Ok. Liebe dich, Edward", murmelte sie im Halbschlaf auf meine Lippen.

„Und ich liebe dich, Isabella…"

Ich betrachtete sie noch einige Minuten, bevor auch mich die Müdigkeit packte und ich mit der Frau meines Lebens in den Armen, einschlief.

TBC


	24. Neues Glück

**Neues Glück**

**Bellas POV**

Mein Mann, na noch nicht ganz, war nun tatsächlich Captain. Aus den Erfahrungen mit Charlie und Emmett weiß ich, wie viel man leisten muss, um diesen Rang zu erreichen. Aber Edward ist nun mal sehr ehrgeizig. In allen Belangen seines Lebens.

Aber das Beste an dieser Beförderung war es, meinen ansehnlichen Verlobten in seiner schicken Ausgehuniform zu bewundern. Einfach sexy. Seinen knackigen Hintern. Hach. Einfach herrlich. Ob die Herrschaften, wer auch immer die Uniformen herstellt, wusste, welche Wirkung die Uniform plus den Feuerwehrmann hatten?

Deswegen konnte ich mich auch kaum von ihm trennen an diesem Abend.

Während der Verleihung beobachtete ich aber nicht nur meinen gutaussehenden Freund, sondern auch meine hochschwangere Schwägerin, die seit drei Tagen überfällig war. Trotz ihres runden Babybauches, sah sie in ihrem Kleid einfach fantastisch aus. Auch wenn das Baby noch nicht da war, strahlte Rosalie vor Glück. Dennoch wusste ich, dass Rose im Stillen noch immer Angst hatte, dass etwas schief gehen könnte. Weshalb es mich stark wunderte, dass sie heute hier war.

Aber sie wollte ihre Freunde unterstützen, denn auch mit meinem Verlobten war sie mittlerweile sehr gut befreundet.

Im Verlaufe des Abends merkte ich, wie sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte und sich ein ums andere Mal den Rücken rieb. Natürlich meinte sie immer wieder, es ginge ihr gut, wenn ich sie danach fragte. Ich wollte ihr vertrauen, aber war mir ziemlich sicher, dass der kleine Swan-Zuwachs noch heute zur Welt kommt.

Ich wurde unterbrochen, als Edward und Paul nach oben gerufen wurden. Da oben sah er gleich noch besser aus, trotz dessen mein Vater direkt neben ihm stand. Charlie war in seiner Uniform ebenfalls kaum wieder zu erkennen. Er trug sie wirklich nur wenn nötig. Und wenn er dazu auch noch seinen Hut trug, würde ich ihn in der Menge nicht erkennen.

Interessant für mich war aber, was anderes mit anzusehen. Nämlich wie stolz mein Vater Edward beäugte. Diesen Blick warf er auch auf Emmett bei seiner letzten Beförderung. Es machte mich immer wieder glücklich, wie gut Edward und mein Vater miteinander auskamen. Und ich war mir sicher, dass dies auch so wäre, wenn Edward nicht bei der Feuerwehr arbeiten würde.

Aber so teilten sie eine gemeinsame Leidenschaft. Auch wenn es für mich mittlerweile dreifache Sorge bedeutete, trotz dessen mein Dad kaum noch mit zu den Einsatzorten fuhr.

Stolz beobachtete ich, wie Charlie Edward seinen neuen Rangstecker ansteckte, als ich plötzlich Rose aufstöhnen hörte, gefolgt von einem schmerzvollen Schrei.

Sofort lief ich auf sie zu. Unter ihr hatte sich auf dem Boden schon eine Pfütze gebildet. Also war Rose Fruchtblase geplatzt.

„Wie lange hast du schon die Schmerzen?", fragte ich sie vorsichtig und fühlte ihren Puls, welcher natürlich aufgrund der Aufregung etwas erhöht, aber nicht gefährlich war.

„Seit heut Mittag…", antwortete sie gequält.

„Rose!", wollte Emmett schimpfen, doch Rose durchzog eine Wehe und sofort war der Ärger vergessen.

Es brachte auch nichts. Rosalie musste sofort ins Krankenhaus, wenn sie nicht hier in der Stadthalle ihr Baby bekommen wollte.

Jemand aus einer anderen Wache bot sich an, uns zu fahren. Emmett trug Rose sofort dorthin und Carlisle und ich folgten ihr. Ich wollte Edward noch bescheid sagen, schließlich sollte das sein Abend sein. Aber alles ging so schnell.

Es musste allerdings auch schnell gehen, denn Rose Wehen kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen.

„Geht es dem Baby gut?", fragte Rose mittlerweile unter Tränen.

„Es läuft alles nach Plan, Rose", strich ich ihr etwas verschwitztes Haar von der Stirn.

Emmett hielt liebevoll ihre Hand und küsste immer wieder ihre Finger. Ihm war die Angst ebenfalls im Gesicht anzusehen. Nachdem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, leider keine Wunder. Ich würde mir auch Sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass Rose Werte normal waren.

Carlisle beobachtete ebenfalls alles mit wachem Auge, so konnte ich mich etwas mehr auf's Menschliche konzentrieren.

Lange brauchten wir nicht, bis wir in der Klinik waren, wo wir schon erwartet wurden. Eine Krankenschwester führte uns sofort Richtung Kreissaal. Carlisle wies noch unsere Kinderärztin ein und ging dann Richtung Warteraum.

Ich blieb bei Rose. Vorher zog ich mich noch schnell um, da es mit dem Kleid langsam unbequem wurde. Als ich zurück kam, war Rose schon bereit. Auch Emmett hatte sich einen Kittel übergezogen.

Ich nahm den Platz von der Hebamme ein, welche Rose die ganze Zeit gut zuredete.

„Willst du wirklich nichts gegen die Schmerzen, Süße?", fragte ich sie abermals, doch diese antwortete erneute nur mit einem verkrampften Kopfschütteln.

Mittlerweile hatte ich auch Angst um Ems Hand, welche im kräftigen Griff seiner Frau war. Die Wehen kamen nun schon in Zwei-Minuten-Abständen und mit einem Blick von der Hebamme, wusste ich, dass es gleich losgehen würde.

Bis dahin hatte ich noch nicht viele Geburten miterlebt, aber ich wusste nun mal, dass manche Geburten sich Stunden hinziehen konnten. Doch das Kleine kam definitiv von ihrem Vater und wollte schnell raus.

Es war ein wunderbares Erlebnis, zu sehen, wie kaum eine Stunde später meine Nichte die Welt erblickte. Ich dachte schon, Emmett würde es nicht erleben, da er kurzzeitig so blass wurde, dass ich ihm erstmal zum Trinken zwingen musste.

Als die Kleine dann in den Armen von ihrer Mutter lag, welche vor Glück, wie auch Emmett, Tränen vergoss, konnte auch ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Die zwei mussten so lange auf dieses Glück warten. Ihr Strahlen erhellte wirklich den ganzen Raum. Selbst die Kinderärztin und die Hebamme wirkten, als müssten sie gleich weinen.

„Sie ist so wunderschön, Rose", strich ich der Kleinen über die Wange.

„Das ist sie, unsere Lilian Marie…"

Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis der Name richtig sackte. Erstaunt sah ich abwechselnd zu Rose und Em, welche mich angrinsten.

„Dank dir, Bella, haben wir nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Aber nicht nur deswegen haben wir sie Marie genannt. Du bist für Emmett, wie auch für mich, ein unersetzlicher Teil unseres Lebens und Lilian soll wissen, wie wichtig ihre Tante uns ist."

„Wow", war ich fast sprachlos.

„Seid ihr euch sicher?"

„Klar", drückte Emmett meine Schulter.

„Wir haben da noch eine Bitte. Edward werden wir auch noch ganz offiziell fragen. Wir möchten Edward und dich gerne als Paten."

„Wirklich?"

„Logisch, Bells", grinste mein Bruder.

„Was mein lieber Gatte sagen möchte, dass wir sicher sind, dass ihr euch am besten um Lilian kümmern würdet, wenn uns was passieren sollte."

„Ok. Reden wir nicht von sowas. Belassen wir es erstmal dabei, dass wir jederzeit als Babysitter zur Verfügung stehen und wir sie verwöhnen werden, bis ihr uns hasst", brachte ich alle zum Lachen.

„Super. Tante Bella."

Danach wurde Baby Lilian gewaschen und nochmal gründlich untersucht. Rose war merklich geschafft. Und so langsam begriff sie auch, dass sie nun wirklich Mama war und alles gut gegangen war. Sie bat auch darum, heute keinen mehr zu sehen.

Emmett kümmerte sich rührend um Rosalie. Die Liebe zwischen den beiden wurde heute noch einmal um einiges stärker. Aber das würden sie auch brauchen, wenn Lilian erst einmal Zuhause war und die beiden kaum ein Auge mehr zumachen würden.

„Ich stell dann mal den Anderen unsere süße Lilly vor", nahm Emmett seine Tochter wieder in seine Arme.

„Lilly? Ihr Name ist Lilian, Emmett."

„Ach komm schon. So wird sie von ihren Freunden sicher später auch genannt", grinste er, während Rose nur die Augen rollte.

Bevor Em ging wollte ich aber noch ein Bild mit den dreien machen. Emmett legte Lilian zwischen sich und Rosalie und grinsten um die Wette in meine Handy-Kamera.

Während Emmett zum Warteraum ging, setzte ich mich zu Rose und betrachtete mit ihr das Bild.

„Wow. Sie hat genau solch blaue Augen wie ihre Eltern. Hoffentlich bleiben sie so."

Ich hatte wirklich Glück mit dem Bild, da Lilian ihre Augen kurz aufgerissen hatte, bevor sie sie wieder zukniff. Gespannt war ich darauf, welche Haarfarbe sich entwickeln würde. Wenn Lilian wie ihre Mutter aussehen wird, käme auf Emmett einiges zu.

„Danke Bella, dass du uns so unterstützt hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ohne dich geschafft hätte."

„Schsch. Sag so etwas nicht. Natürlich hättet ihr es auch ohne mich hinbekommen. Ich bin nur glücklich, dass diesmal alles gut ging und ich sogar dabei sein konnte", umarmte ich sie vorsichtig.

Mit der Hilfe einer Krankenschwester half ich einer müden Rosalie in ihr Schlafzeug. Rose hatte tatsächlich schon eine Tasche hier im Krankenhaus gelassen für den Fall der Fälle. Wir brachten sie dann in ein Zimmer und ich räumte ihre Sachen in den Schrank.

Rose war nach einigen Minuten eingeschlafen. Bei dieser Ruhe überkam auch mich die Müdigkeit. Kurz, bevor ich eindöste, kam Emmett jedoch zurück. Ich glaube, er dachte, ich würde schlafen, da er ganz leise Lilian in die Krippe legte und ihr liebevoll übers Gesicht strich.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du uns machst."

„Doch, das wird sie wissen. Weil ihr die besten Eltern überhaupt sein werdet", umarmte ich meinen Bruder von hinten, während wir beide in die Krippe schauten.

„Meinst du?"

„Da bin ich mir sicher", küsste ich seine Wange.

„Edward wartet draußen."

„Ok. Dann lass ich euch mal alleine. Wir sehen uns morgen, Em. Und gratuliere noch mal. Ich kann es noch immer kaum glauben, dass du jetzt Papa bist und Dad Opa", brachte Emmett ein müdes Lächeln zustande.

„Danke, Bella, dass du für uns da warst, Bells."

„Immer, Em. Ich werde immer für euch da sein, so wie ihr es für mich wart und immer noch seid", drückte ich ihn noch einmal ganz fest, küsste Lils Nase und ging dann hinaus.

Tatsächlich wartete im Warteraum noch immer mein Verlobter, der mittlerweile eingedöst war. Und selbst dabei sah er noch verdammt sexy aus. Schließlich hatte er auch noch immer seinen Anzug an, nur seine Krawatte hatte er nicht mehr um.

Mit einem Stoß in die Rippen weckte ich ihn etwas unsanft. Nicht, weil ich ihn ärgern wollte, sondern weil Edward einfach zu niedlich aussah, wenn er schreckhaft aufwachte. Wir unterhielten uns kurz, machten uns dann aber auf den Weg nach Hause.

Während der Fahrt war ich eingeschlafen, weshalb mich Edward regelrecht ins Haus tragen musste. Ich war so müde, dass ich einfach nicht fortsetzen konnte, was wir Stunden zuvor unterbrechen mussten, aber ich nahm mir vor, es wieder gut zu machen.

Meine Chance bekam ich auch am nächsten Morgen, da ich vor Edward aufwachte. Wie fast immer wachte ich auf seiner Brust liegend auf. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren. Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Kopf und sah in das entspannte Gesicht meines Freundes. Er sah so friedlich aus. Zu süß.

Langsam hauchte ich leichte Küsse auf seinen Brustkorb und seinen Bauch. Gleichzeitig strich ich mit der Hand über seinen Oberschenkel. Noch wurde er nicht wach.

Ich ließ meine Haare auf seiner nackten Haut kreisen, bevor ich anfing, seinen Hals zu küssen. Erst, als ich die Stelle zwischen Hals und Kopf liebkoste, rührt sich Edward. Allerdings brummte er nur einmal und bewegte sich kurz.

Bald würde ich ihn haben. Deshalb wanderte ich weiter hoch zu seinem Ohr, wo ich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Manchmal möchte ich wirklich mehr als nur an ihm knabbern.

„Was für ein Wecken", brummte mein Liebster.

So setzte ich mich auf seinen Bauch und starrte zu ihm runter, wo er sich die Augen rieb und dann in mein Gesicht grinste.

„Ich hatte dir ja gestern was versprochen", schnappte ich mir seine Hände und hielt sie über seinem Kopf fest.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, attackierte ich seine Lippen. Meine Zunge drang sofort in seinen Mund und suchte den Kontakt zu seiner. Edward blieb nicht untätig und versuchte, den Kuss zu dominieren. Ich kämpfte erst ein wenig dagegen an, ließ es dann aber zu, weil ich es liebte, wenn er die Überhand nahm.

Während wir uns küssten und ich noch immer seine Hände festhielt, schob ich mein Knie zwischen seine Schenkel und rieb damit an seinem noch bedeckten besten Stück. Es zeichnete sich schon ab, dass Edward in Fahrt war und es mir auch noch mit einem Aufstöhnen bestätigte.

Aber das war mir schnell nicht mehr genug und ließ von einer Hand ab. Kurz lösten wir unseren Kuss und schauten uns schwer atmend in die Augen, welche vor Lust glühten. Während wir uns so anstarrten, schob ich meine Hand unter seine Shorts und packte seinen harten Penis.

Mit Vergnügen sah ich seine Reaktion in seinem Gesicht.

„Bella", stöhnte Edward.

Ich konnte nicht mehr lange warten, da es in meiner unteren Region schon mächtig kribbelte. Schnell entledigte ich mich meiner Pantie. Dies nutzte Edward sofort und packte meine Brüste.

„Du bist so wunderschön."

Mehr ließ ich ihn nicht sagen und küsste ihn wieder innig. Dabei zog ich nun auch Edwards Shorts soweit runter, bis sein Prachtstück befreit war.

Wir unterbrachen den Kuss nur, um uns in die Augen zu schauen, während ich seinen Penis zu meinem Zentrum führte. Dieses Glühen ins seinen Augen, machte mich so sehr an. Ganz vorsichtig nahm ich ihn in mich auf, bis ich mich ganz hinab gesetzt hatte.

Beide stöhnten wir wohltuend auf. Was für ein Gefühl.

Langsam erhob ich mich wieder, um dann gleich auf wieder zu sinken. Edward ließ seine Hände über meine Brüste und Bauch wandern, hielt aber wieder still, als ich meinen Rhythmus schneller werden ließ.

„Oh Gott", grunzte Edward.

„Edward…", stöhnte ich.

„Komm her", zog er mich zu sich runter und küsste mich, als gäbe es keinen Morgen, während ich mein Becken immer schneller bewegte.

Edward blieb nicht untätig. Seine immer größere werdende Leidenschaft, ließ ihn sich mir immer schneller entgegen stoßen. Es war einfach nur himmlisch.

„Ich bin gleich so weit", hauchte er in mein Ohr.

Das brauchte er mir nicht sagen. Ich spürte es. Auch in mir stieg es langsam auf, weshalb ich immer schneller wurde. Edward packte meinen Hintern und versuchte so unser Tempo noch zu steigern. Wir waren so sehr in Ekstase.

Edwards Stöhnen brachte mich nur Sekunden später zum Höhepunkt, was wiederum Edward ebenfalls kommen ließ. Es verging kaum einmal Sex, bei dem wir nicht zusammen kamen. Wir wussten es einfach, den Anderen zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.

Ich ließ mich ganz auf Edward fallen, welcher seine Arme um mich schlang und meinen Hals küsste.

„Herrlich", atmete Edward noch immer schwer.

„Oh ja", grinste ich und schloss meine Auge.

Gut, dass wir Wochenende hatten, denn kaum, dass Edward uns wieder zudeckte, schlief ich wieder ein.

Nachdem wir ausgeschlafen hatten, besuchten wir Rose im Krankenhaus. Als wir ankamen, war die kleine Lilian mächtig am schreien. Es sah zu herrlich aus, wie Emmett sie von sich weg hielt. Rose war gerade auf der Toilette.

Ich zeigte ihm schnell, wie man die Windel wechselte und war erleichtert, als seine Tochter nicht mehr schrie.

Im Laufe des Tages kamen auch alle Anderen. Rose war dabei die ganze Zeit nur am strahlen. Sie war so glücklich.

Tage später luden wir alle zum Essen ein, um unseren Hochzeitstermin bekannt zu geben. Ich war froh, dass wirklich alle kommen konnten. Auch die frisch gebackenen Eltern, samt Tochter waren dabei.

Mein Vater dachte erst, dass wir bekannt geben wollten, dass wir ebenfalls Zuwachs erwarten würden. Und es schien so, dass er nicht der Einzige war. Dennoch freuten sich alle, als wir den Termin bekannt gaben.

Aber bevor unsere Hochzeit stattfand, waren Alice und Jasper dran.

Da Rosalie mit Lilian genug zu tun hatte, organisierte ich mit Esme allein den Junggesellenabschied. War gar nicht so einfach, da wir diesmal vermeiden wollten, wieder auf die Männer zu treffen, wie es bei Rose und Em der Fall war.

Deshalb buchten wir eine Hotelsuite in Portland.

In zwei Autos fuhren wir die drei Stunden fast an einem Stück. Alice wusste nicht bescheid, wohin es ging, was ihr natürlich gar nicht gefiel. Alice musste ALLES wissen. Aber wir blieben hart. Ingesamt waren wir acht Mädels.

Beinahe wären wir zu neunt gewesen, da es Rose nicht leicht fiel, Lilian bei ihrem Vater allein zu lassen. Ich konnte sie nur dazu kriegen, mit uns zu fahren, da Edward ihr versprochen hatte, Emmett zu helfen, wenn nötig. Rose hatte genug Milch abgepumpt. Wir wollten ja nur eine Nacht bleiben. Wir konnten sie alle verstehen, wollten gleichzeitig aber auch, dass sie einmal vollkommen abschalten konnte.

Es waren also Rose, Esme, Alice und ich. Zudem hatte Alice noch zwei Freundinnen aus Chicago eingeladen, mit denen sie noch immer Kontakt hatte. Gianna und Senna. Mit ihnen hatte Alice auch studiert. Beide waren wirklich sehr nett und aufgeschlossen. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb.

Zudem wollte sie gerne Sue dabei haben. Diese gehörte mittlerweile auch in den Kreis unserer großen Familiengemeinschaft der Cullens, Swan, Whitlocks und Hales. Ich wollte das Wochenende auch nutzen, um Charlies Freundin näher kennenzulernen.

Ein Dorn im Auge war uns allen Maria. Sie war eine alte Freundin von Jasper und wollte unbedingt dabei sein. Und Jasper schaffte es, Alice zu überreden, obwohl ich ihm davon abgeraten hatte.

Denn was Alice und die Anderen nicht wussten, war, dass Maria und Jasper einst ein Paar waren. Es mag zwar schon lange her gewesen sein, denn es war bei meinem ersten Jahr an der Uni und hielt auch nur knapp ein Jahr. Jasper war wirklich in sie verliebt. Ich dachte, Maria auch in ihn, bis ich mitbekam, wie sie Jasper mit anderen Männern betrog.

Sie hatte nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Meinte, Jasper hätte keine Zeit für sie. Das dieser aber nun mal tief in seinem Studium steckte, war ihr egal. Ich war nur froh, dass er sich davon nicht ablenken ließ.

Während der Semester-Ferien kam es dann raus. Erst war Jasper niedergeschlagen, aber ich schaffte es, ihn mit einer Reise nach Europa abzulenken.

Maria versuchte es nach den Ferien doch tatsächlich, Jasper zurück zu gewinnen, aber er blieb hart. Ich musste allerdings viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. Konnte es aber nicht verhindern, dass sie Freunde blieben.

Es war mir auch egal, nachdem er sein Studium beendet hatte und nach Seattle ging, während es Maria nach New York verschlug.

Ich glaube, Alice hatte bemerkt, dass ich etwas verheimlichte. Sie schaute mich immer fragend an, wenn ich Maria mit meinem Blick Schmerzen zufügen wollte. Noch verhielt sich Maria normal. Und ich hoffte für Alice, wie auch Jasper, dass es so bleiben würde.

Die Fahrt ging schnell an mir vorbei. Edward und ich schrieben uns die ganze Zeit SMS. Er beruhigte mich auch und bewahrte mich vor einer Dummheit. Ich versuchte wirklich, das Beste daraus zu machen, um Alice einen ordentlichen Junggesellenabschied zu bereiten.

Bevor es los ging, durfte Alice sich an mir austoben. Sie wünschte es sich ständig und heute ließ ich sie gewähren. Wir hatten uns für Alice etwas einfallen lassen, da wir wussten, dass ihr Strip Bars eher weniger gefielen.

Deswegen fiel unser Ziel auch auf Portland, denn an dem Wochenende fand am Abend eine Modenschau von einem der Lieblings-Designer von Alice statt. Wir mussten zwar viel flehen und betteln, schafften es aber dann, dass Alice während der Show hinter die Kulissen durfte, während wir uns die Show ansahen.

Als sie zu Ende war, kam Alice wie in Trance zu uns und war, zum Erstaunen aller, sprachlos. Zumal sie auch noch eine Tüte in der Hand hielt, wo eines der Kleider drin verpackt war, welche gerade vorgestellt wurden.

„Ich kann jetzt zufrieden sterben", meinte sie verträumt, als wir uns nun dennoch in Richtung der Bars machten.

„Nee, erst wird geheiratet", hakte ich mich bei ihr ein, was mir Rosalie auf der anderen Seite gleich tat.

Selbst Maria konnte sich ein Lächeln aufzwingen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja doch etwas geändert.

Viele Strip-Bars für Frauen gab es nicht. Das war nun mal eine Männer-Domäne. Ich glaubte aber, wir hätten selbst in einer Bar mit Tänzerinnen Spaß gehabt. Obwohl Rose keinen Alkohol anfasste, da sie ja noch stillte, fuhren wir dennoch mit Taxi. Sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, dass wir etwas über die Stränge schlugen. Es war vielleicht auch ganz gut, dass zumindest eine von uns bei klarem Verstand blieb.

Wir tanzten, wir tranken, wir wehrten die Flirtversuche einiger Männer ab, nachdem wir die Bar gewechselt hatten. Die einzigen Singles unter uns waren nun mal nur Maria und Senna. Während Senna ihren Spaß mit den flirtfreudigen Männern hatte, hielt sich Maria zurück. Ein ungutes Gefühl kam in mir auf.

Und es wurde bestätigt, nachdem ich von der Toilette kam. Rose, Esme, Sue und Gianna tanzten gemeinsam. Und Senna war in tiefer Unterhaltung mit gleich zwei Männern. Ich suchte Alice und fand sie an unserem Tisch. Mit Maria, welche gerade verbal auf Alice einredete.

Schnellen Schrittes ging ich auf beide zu.

„….er ist wirklich gut im Bett", hörte ich Maria sagen.

Am liebsten wollte ich ihr süffisantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

„MARIA!", schrie ich.

„Du.. du wusstest davon?", sah Alice mich mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Maria dir für ein Unsinn erzählt hat…"

„Es ist also nicht wahr, dass sie mal zusammen waren?"

„Doch, aber…"

„Nichts, aber. Bella, du bist meine Freundin. Schlimm genug, dass Jasper mir nichts gesagt hat."

„Ich weiß…", senkte ich beschämt meinen Kopf.

Hätte ich ihr doch nur etwas gesagt.

Maria, die falsche Schlange, machte sich vorsichtig aus dem Staub.

„Maria?", rief Alice.

„Lass dich ja nicht auf meiner Hochzeit sehen."

„Das wird Jasper aber nicht gefallen. Schließlich hat er mich auch hierher eingeladen", grinste sie.

„Glaub mir, MEIN Verlobter wird sich noch etwas anhören dürfen. Und du bist von der Gästeliste gestrichen."

Maria wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Rose schupste sie zu Seite.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt gehen. Mit Alice ist nicht zu spaßen. Und mit mir schon gar nicht", holte Rose ihre böseste Mine raus.

Als sich Maria nicht rührte, zog Rosalie nur ihre Augenbraue hoch. Spätestens jetzt würde ich rennen, Maria. Sie begriff und rannte.

Rose rief ihr noch hinterher, dass sie besser später nicht mehr im Hotel sei und zog mich dann zu Alice.

„So, und jetzt erzählt mir mal, was zum Teufel hier los ist", forderte Rose und sah zwischen mir und Alice hin und her.

Damit erzählte ich den beiden die Geschichte um Jasper und Maria. Alice wurde immer wütender auf Jasper und Rose auf Maria. Beide waren allerdings auch nicht begeistert davon, dass ich nichts gesagt hatte.

„Warum, Bella?", fragte mich Alice.

„Ich hatte es Jasper versprochen. Für Jasper ist Maria nur noch eine Freundin und er dachte, dass wollte auch Maria."

„Tja. Nur ist dem nicht so. Die Gute will meinen Verlobten für sich haben."

„Aber er liebt nur dich, Alice. Versprochen. Ich hab ihn gesehen, als er mit ihr zusammen war und nun mit dir. Und ich habe ihn nie glücklicher gesehen, als im letzten Jahr."

„Wirklich?", fragte Alice leicht beschwipst.

Auf den Schrecken hatte sie sich gleich ein paar Tequila bestellt.

„Wirklich. Er liebt nur dich. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es dumm wäre, dir nichts davon zu erzählen, aber er dachte, es wäre das Richtige."

„Oh mein Dummerchen", grinste Alice verliebt.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Sah ich doch schon das nächste Drama aufkommen. Sicher würde sich Jasper noch was anhören dürfen, aber die Liebe zwischen den beiden war zu groß, dass sie das nicht überwinden würden.

Rose brachte mir ebenfalls noch etwas Tequila, um den Schreck runter zu schlucken. Wir klärten auch die anderen Mädels auf, welche in ihrem angetrunkenen Zustand schon Rachepläne schmiedeten. Ich war einfach nur froh, dass es so glimpflich ablief. Jasper würde sich von mir auch noch mächtig was anhören dürfen.

Maria war tatsächlich samt ihrer Sachen aus dem Hotel verschwunden, als wir angetorkelt kamen. Esme und Rose brachten Alice ins Bett, welche heute wirklich mal über die Stränge schlug. Aber es war ihr Abend. Auch wenn er nicht ganz nach Plan lief.

So ging es Alice am nächsten Morgen auch. Gut, dass die Hochzeit erst eine Woche später stattfinden sollte, denn heute wäre die quirlige Schwester von Edward nicht fähig gewesen, zu heiraten. Auch mein Kopf brummte ordentlich, weshalb ich froh war, dass Sue und Rose die Autos fuhren und ich noch etwas Schlaf finden konnte.

Bevor ich einschlief, hatte ich meinem besten Freund allerdings noch eine Vorwarnung per SMS gesendet. Ich würde ihm ja am liebsten die Hölle heiß machen, aber ich wusste, dass er genug damit zu tun haben würde, Alice zu beruhigen und ihr alles genau zu erklären. Ich hoffte nur inständig, dass Jasper endlich kapieren würde, dass eine normale Freundschaft zu Maria unmöglich war.

Jasper tauchte noch am gleichen Abend bei uns auf, mit Tasche. Alice hatte ihn für EINE Nacht rausgeschmissen. Sie hatten sich zwar ausgesprochen und die Hochzeit stand noch immer, aber Alice war der Meinung, dass er als Strafe für eine Nacht rausfliegt.

Wie sehr die beiden nicht ohne einander konnten, merkten Edward und ich später in der Nacht, als Jaspers Handy klingelte. Sekunden später stand er bei uns im Zimmer mit einem dicken Grinsen und meinte nur, dass Alice ohne ihn nicht einschlafen konnte. Edward und ich konnten nur lachen.

Am nächsten Wochenende war es dann soweit. Alice und Jasper heirateten sehr traditionell in der Kirche. Diese war natürlich extra geschmückt worden, da es die Braut so wollte und der Pastor kein Problem damit hatte.

Für Edward und mich war diese Hochzeit nicht nur was Besonderes, weil seine Schwester und mein bester Freund heirateten, nein, wir waren zudem Trauzeugen der beiden. So wie es Jasper auch bei meiner Hochzeit sein wird.

Als wir beim Altar standen, dem Pastor lauschten und mit ansahen, wie verliebt sich Alice und Jasper anblickten, wollte ich Edward am liebsten sofort heiraten. In mir kamen so viele Gefühle hoch. Sicher auch, weil wir die Blicke der Familien auf uns spürten, auch wenn sie eher dem Brautpaar galten.

Wie wir dann die Kirche verließen, hinter dem Brautpaar her gehend, meinte Edward dann auch noch grinsend: „Wollen wir nicht auch gleich?"

Ich sah ihn nur perplex an, da unsere Gedanken mal wieder dieselben waren. Wir hätten es vielleicht sogar gemacht. Aber heute war der Tag von Alice und Jasper. Und nichts sollte die Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden nehmen.

Es lief auch alles super. Keine Maria, die von Jasper noch persönlich ausgeladen wurde. Er erzählte mir auch, dass Maria bei dem Treffen noch einmal versucht hatte, ihn zurück zu gewinnen. Aber Jasper war endlich stark genug.

Die Feierlichkeiten fanden im zukünftigen Haus der Whitlocks statt. Alice und Jasper hatten sich ein gemeinsames Haus in der Nähe vom Lake Washington gekauft. Papa Whitlock hatte sie dabei unterstützt, da es gar nicht so einfach war, dort ein Haus zu bekommen.

Somit war aber auch schon klar, wo die nächsten BBQs stattfinden würden.

Ich war auch erfreut, Jaspers Eltern endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Da sie in Texas lebten, kamen sie nicht oft zu Besuch. Jasper und ich hatten mal einen Teil unserer Semester-Ferien bei ihnen verbracht. Es war wirklich schön, auch wenn ich nicht mochte, wie Jaspers Mutter immer wieder versuchte, mich mit ihrem Sohn zu verkuppeln.

Weshalb wir heute auch sehr drüber lachten. Ich stellte ihr Edward vor und sie war froh, dass sie es damals nicht geschafft hatte, da sie der Meinung war, dass Jasper und ich wirklich unsere Lebenspartner gefunden hatten.

Der Abend verlief wirklich traumhaft. Alle waren so glücklich, dass es schon fast wieder unheimlich war. Ich hatte mich an unseren Tisch zurückgezogen und beobachtete meine Freunde und Familie.

Jasper tanzte mit seiner Mutter, die ihm immer wieder durchs Haar wuschelte und ihm darum bat, es doch endlich zu kürzen. Aber wie die ganzen Jahre lang, schüttelte er nur seine goldenen Locken und grinste sie breit an.

Auch mein Vater war zu der Hochzeit eingeladen und tanzte mit seiner Freundin Sue. Mittlerweile hatte ich Sue vollkommen akzeptiert und konnte, wie bei dem Junggesellenabschied von Alice, mit ihr feiern und lachen. Ich würde meine Mutter nie vergessen. Und ich wusste auch, dass Charlie sie nie vergessen würde. Aber Sue war es, die Charlie nun glücklich machte und das war mir das Wichtigste.

Emmett und Rose waren auch am tanzen, während die kleine Lilian neben mir in ihrem MaxiCosi seelenruhig schlief, als würde um uns herum kein Trubel sein.

Mein Chef tanzte ebenfalls mit seiner Frau. In diesen Momenten sah man keinen Altersunterschied zwischen Esme und Carlisle. Was man nur erkennen konnte, war, wie sie zusammen gehörten.

Neben ihnen tanzten mein Verlobter mit seiner Schwester. Beide lachten fröhlich. Sie erinnerten mich in gewisser Weise schon an mich und Emmett. Und dennoch waren wir Geschwisterpaare sehr verschieden.

Natürlich tanzte auch ich mit den verschiedensten Personen. Selbst mit Alice, dir mir für die Rede dankte, die ich auf das Paar hielt. Aber am liebsten tanzte ich dann doch mit meinem Liebsten. So wie ich mit Edwards Armen verschmolz, bewegten wir uns auch. Teilweise dachte ich, zu schweben.

Allen in Allem, war es eine zauberhafte Hochzeit. Keine Störenfriede, keine Tränen, außer die der Freude. Alice und Jasper waren nun glücklich verheiratet und am nächsten Tag schon auf dem Weg nach Dubai, um dort ordentlich zu flittern.

Einige Tage später, Alice und Jasper waren noch unterwegs, mimten Edward und ich Babysitter für Lilian. Emmett und Rosalie brauchten endlich mal einen freien Abend nur für sich. Rose war zwar nicht überfordert, aber sie musste einfach mal raus. Und Emmett? Dieser genoss zwar jeden Moment mit seiner süßen Tochter, doch ihm war es manchmal zu viel, wenn sich seine Kleine alle zwei Stunden und öfter meldete.

Edward und ich genossen es. Am Nachmittag hatte Rose die kleine Maus vorbeigebracht und mir eine Stunde erklärt wie ich mit einem Baby umgehe. Ich musste sie regelrecht rausschmeißen. Gut, ich konnte verstehen, dass sie sich nicht so einfach von Lilian trennen konnte und in die Obhut einer anderen Person geben. Ich stieß sie nur immer wieder darauf, dass Edward und ich die Paten sein und uns nun mal um unser Patenkind kümmern wollen.

Die erste Stunde verlief ruhig. Lilian schlief. Aber als sie dann ihre Äuglein öffnete, ging das Geschrei los. Edward sah mich Hilfe suchend an und ich drehte nur mit den Augen, als er eher ein Schritt weg ging, als auf Lilian zu. Ich nahm sie in den Arm, versuchte sie erst mit etwas Schaukeln zu beruhigen.

Als das nichts half, wechselte ich ihre Windel, doch das machte alles nur schlimmer, da es ihr gar nicht gefiel, halb nackt zu sein.

„Vielleicht hat sie Hunger?", machte sich Edward bemerkbar.

„Vielleicht. Machst du eine Flasche warm, während ich sie wieder einpacke?", grinste ich ihm zu.

Es war schon lustig mit anzusehen, wie ängstlich Edward war und nicht so recht wusste, was er tun sollte. Die Flasche Milch bekam er jedenfalls warm. Zwar dauerte es etwas, bis Lilian die Flasche annahm, aber als sie es tat, saugte sie hungrig daran.

Während ich im Sessel saß, Lilian in meinen Armen, und ich ihr die Flasche gab, saß Edward auf der Lehne und schaute ganz interessiert zu. Z.B. wie Lilian mich mit ihren großen blauen Augen anstarrte und schon jetzt versuchte, die Flasche selbst zu halten.

Edward strich ihre liebevoll über ihren weichen Flaum, welcher noch hellbraun war. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass auch Lilian solch blondes Haar wie ihre Mutter bekommen würde. Nachdem Lilian alles getrunken hatte und sie danach auch keinen Schrei mehr von sich gab, drückte ich sie Edward in die Arme, welcher mich mit großen Augen ansah und mich zum Lachen brachte.

Ich positionierte Lilian auf seiner Schulter, damit er ihren Rücken reiben konnte, um ihr zum Bäuerchen zu helfen. In dem Moment musste es bei ihm Klick gemacht haben, denn von da an sah es so natürlich aus. Edward ging mit ihr auf und ab und summte leise ein Lied. Ich sah ihm nur verzückt hinterher.

Mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass Edward von Lilian nicht wegen Ungewissheit zurück wich, sondern der Erinnerung wegen. Schließlich hielt er mit Bree schon mehrmals ein Baby in den Armen. Manchmal vergaß ich, dass Edward schon eine eigene Familie vor mir hatte.

Und wenn ich ihn jetzt so mit Lilian betrachtete, wusste ich, dass er ein liebevoller Vater war.

Der Wunsch nach einem gemeinsamen Baby wurde gerade immer größer. Ich wollte endlich mein eigenes Baby in den Armen halten und Edward zusehen, wir er unser Baby in den Schlaf sang.

Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie es nun Edward war, der mich beobachtete. Es war mal wieder einer der Momente in denen er meine Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Bald, Bella", sagte er nur warm lächelnd und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo Lilians Reisebett stand.

Am liebsten wäre ich einmal freudeschreiend durch die Wohnung gerannt. Noch nie hatten wir darüber geredet und innerhalb einer Minute war der Wunsch bei uns beiden nie größer. Ich konnte nicht glücklicher sein.

Lilian machte es uns die Nacht über sehr leicht. Edward und ich standen immer gemeinsam auf. Und ich hoffte, dass es genau so schön auch mit unserem Kleinen eines Tages sein würde.

Am Morgen, Edward fütterte gerade Lilian, klingelte es an der Tür. Es war noch nicht mal 8 Uhr, also konnten es eigentlich noch nicht Rose und Em sein, da sie einmal richtig ausschlafen wollten. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht war die Sehnsucht zu ihrer Tochter einfach zu groß.

Ich ging also zur Tür, nur in Schlaf-Pantie und Shirt bekleidet und öffnete sie. Gerade als ich mit meinem Bruder und seiner Frau meckern wollte, bemerkte ich, dass es nicht die beiden waren, die vor unserer Tür standen, sondern eine Frau, ich schätzte Charlies Alter, mit bräunlich gefärbtem Haar.

„Ja?", fragte ich die Frau, welche von oben bis unten in Designer-Klamotten steckte.

„Ich suche Edward", trug sie ihre Nase etwas zu hoch.

„Und darf ich fragen, wer ihn sucht?", war ich leicht genervt.

„Oh. Wir unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Elizabeth Cullen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Sohn."

TBC

HandHHANnninhbgvzvk


	25. Missstände

**Missstände**

******Edwards POV**

Der Abend bzw. die Nacht mit Lilian war nicht nur ein Erlebnis für sich. Für mich war es auch ein erster Blick, wie es wohl mit einem eigenen Baby sein könnte. Ich durfte dieses Ereignis zwar schon mal erleben, aber eben nicht mit Bella.

Als ich Lilly das erste Mal in den Armen hielt, trug ich sie, als wäre es das erste Mal für mich. Und auch wenn Lilly und Bree so verschieden waren, erinnerte mich das kleine Wesen so sehr an meine Tochter. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr war immens.

In dem Moment wünschte ich mir nichts mehr als ein gemeinsames Kind mit Bella. Und nach einem Blick in Bellas Augen, als sie mich beobachtete, während ich Lilian in meinen Armen wog, wusste ich, dass es auch ihr Wunsch war.

Ich würde sie jetzt nicht überstürzt drauf ansprechen, dass sie morgen schon ihre Pille absetzen sollte, aber in einigen Tagen, bei einem angenehmen Abendessen und nachfolgendem Kuschelgelage im Bett, würde ich sie darauf ansprechen.

Der Gedanke an ein gemeinsames Kind ließ mich an diesem Abend und später in der Nacht, als Lilly uns weckte, breit grinsen.

Am nächsten Morgen durfte ich Lilian füttern. Gut, Bella hatte nichts großartig dagegen, nachdem Lil ihr gestern die ganze Milch auf's T-Shirt erbrach.

Es war etwas sehr schönes und intimes, Lilian die Flasche zu geben und ihr dabei so tief in die Augen zu schauen. Sie konnte einen regelrecht hypnotisieren.

Allerdings wurde meine Trance unterbrochen, als die Türklingel läutete. Emmett und Rose hatten sich eigentlich später angekündigt, da sie einmal richtig ausschlafen wollten, aber wahrscheinlich hatte ihnen der innere Wecker dies nicht ermöglicht.

Bella ging zur Tür.

„Ja?", hörte ich Bella fragen.

Also waren es doch nicht Lilians Eltern.

„Ich suche Edward", hörte ich eine Stimme, die ich über zwanzig Jahre nicht gehört hatte, aber dennoch sofort erkannte.

„Und darf ich fragen, wer ihn sucht?", fragte Bella.

„Oh. Wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Elizabeth Cullen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Sohn."

Das war nicht wirklich wahr. War es tatsächlich meine Mutter, die dort an der Tür stand? Mit Lilian in den Armen stand ich auf und ging zur Tür.

Dort stand sie wirklich. In den zwanzig Jahren hatte sie sich kaum verändert. Ihre wasserstoffblond gefärbten Haare, wie eh und je. Eigentlich hatte sie die gleiche Haarfarbe wie ich, aber an ihr kannte ich nur das künstliche blond. Auch die Augenfarbe teilten wir uns.

Als wir uns so gegenüber standen fühlte ich mich hin und her gerissen. Freude und Wut kämpften gegeneinander an. Natürlich freute ich mich, meine Mutter zu sehen, dass sie wohl auf war. Aber gleichzeitig kam auch wieder die Wut auf, wie sie uns damals verlassen hatte. Ohne groß zu überlegen, verließ sie ihre eigenen Kinder.

Ich werde nie das Gesicht von Alice vergessen, als mein Vater uns erklärte, dass Liz sich von ihm scheiden lässt und wir bei ihm bleiben würden. Alice war damals 8 und ich 10. Zwar war ich nicht wirklich überrascht, dass es damals zur Trennung kam, da unsere Mutter immer seltener nach Hause kam und Carlisle und Nana Carmen sich um uns kümmerten. Richtige Zweisamkeit zwischen den beiden hatte ich kaum gesehen.

Auch wenn wir nicht überrascht waren, traf es uns dennoch, plötzlich keine Mutter mehr bei uns zu haben. Alice traf es mehr als mich. Sie hatte tatsächlich einige innige Momente mit unserer Mutter erlebt, welche eine Tochter auch haben sollte.

Wie oft hatte ich mir als Teenager gewünscht, dass sie bei mir wäre und jetzt stand sie hier vor der Tür, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen.

„Edward?", fragte sie.

„Mein Gott, du bist wirklich zu einem attraktiven jungen Mann geworden", ging sie plötzlich an Bella vorbei, auf mich zu.

„Oh ist meine Enkelin eine Süße", wollte sie mir Lil aus den Armen nehmen.

Das ließ ich natürlich nicht zu und drehte mich weg. Lilian musste die noch stille Unruhe spüren und fing an zu weinen. Ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber da ich selber mit mir zu kämpfen hatte, funktionierte es nicht.

Bella kam auf mich zu und nahm mir die Kleine ab. Gleichzeitig sah sie mir mitfühlend in die Augen, als wollte sie mir Kraft geben. Sie war wie immer die Ruhe selbst und schaffte es auch, die kleine Lady zu beruhigen.

Kaum, dass meine Arme frei waren, warf sich meine Mutter in meine Umarmung. Ich drückte sie allerdings nur kurz und bewegte sie wieder von mir.

„Was machst du hier? Und woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?", fragte ich sie irritiert.

„Ach weißt du, wenn man seine Kinder sucht, werden die beim Einwohnermeldeamt ganz weich", grinste sie, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Und warum bist du hier?"

„Was für eine Frage? Um meine Kinder zu besuchen. Zu Mary Alice will ich später auch noch."

Sie hatte es nie gelernt, wie sehr Alice es hasste, wenn man sie bei vollen Namen nannte. Meine Schwester konnte noch so sehr protestieren.

„Nur um uns zu besuchen? Nach fast zwanzig Jahren mal eben so?", nahm meine Wut nun doch Überhand.

Bella legte mir beruhigend ihre Hand auf meinen Rücken. Ihre Berührung, aber vor allem ihr Dasein,

ließen mich etwas runterfahren und ich atmete tief durch.

„Warum bist du hier?", versuchte ich es noch einmal, diesmal ruhiger.

„Ich habe erfahren, dass Alice geheiratet hat und du nun bald folgen wirst. Das ist so schön. Aber schade, dass ich keine Einladung bekommen habe", schmollte sie doch tatsächlich.

„Wo hätten wir sie hin schicken sollen? Du hast doch nie etwas von dir hören lassen und bist aus unserem Leben verschwunden."

Zum ersten Mal sah ich Reue in ihren Augen. Tat es ihr etwa tatsächlich leid? Ich glaube kaum. Das hätte doch schon Jahre früher passieren müssen.

„Und woher weißt du, dass Alice geheiratet hat und ich bald werde?"

„Ich… ich… Spielt es denn eine Rolle? Ich freue mich über euer Glück und wollte euch persönlich gratulieren. Auch wenn du es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glaubst, aber ich habe euch vermisst. Es war nicht leicht, euch bei eurem Vater zu lassen…"

„Was? Wenn es dir nicht so leicht fiel, warum hast du uns dann nie besucht? Ich weiß von Dad, dass er dir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, uns wann immer besuchen zu dürfen. Wo warst du, als Alice und ich die Schule abschlossen? Das College? Unsere Geburtstage, Weihnachten? Meinst du nicht, es wäre uns wichtig gewesen, dass du dabei bist? Unsere Mutter?", redete ich mir jede Menge Frust von der Seele.

Aber wenigstens zeigte es Wirkung. Zum ersten Mal zeigte sie Gefühle. Zumindest schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen.

Elizabeth versuchte, sich sichtbar zu sammeln und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, um dann auf Bella und Lilian zuzugehen, die sich auf einen Stuhl an unserem Küchenbartisch gesetzt hatte.

„Die kleine Bree ist ja so süß, genau wie ihre Mommy Kate. Aber woher kommen nur die blonden Haare."

Schock. Ich erstarrte. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Oder war das nur ein böser, böser Albtraum? Es tat aber zu sehr weh, um nur ein Traum zu sein. Wusste sie denn überhaupt etwas aus meinem Leben? Und dann noch so etwas.

„Ist das ihr ernst? Ich bin nicht Kate. Wenn sie auch nur ein Fünkchen mehr für ihre Kinder übrig gehabt hätten, wüssten sie, dass Edward Kate und Bree vor einigen Jahren verloren hat", hörte ich Bella wüten.

Mein Blick war verschwommen vor Schock, Schmerz und Entsetzen. Sie wusste wirklich nichts von mir, ihrem eigenen Sohn.

„Verschwinden sie", schrie Bella.

„Edward, Junge…. Bitte…", hörte ich Liz.

Im Hintergrund hörte ich auch noch Lilian schreien. Die Tür knallte zu. Ich bekam mit, wie Bella Lilly beruhigte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so stand, bis mich Bella aus meiner Starre holte. Sie hatte mein Gesicht in beide Hände gelegt. Ich merkte erst meine Tränen, als Bella sie mit dem Daumen von meiner Wange wischte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Edward, dass sie das alles wieder hoch holt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was in dir vorgehen mag", glitzerten auch in ihren Augen Tränen.

Mir fielen keine Worte ein, die ich sagen konnte. Zu wirr ging es in meinen Kopf vor. Ich zog Bella nur in meine Arme und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter.

„Sch. Alles wird gut, Babe. Ich bin bei dir", drückte sie mich fest, um mich wahrscheinlich auch noch körperlich von ihren Worten zu überzeugen.

Und schon ratterte es in meinem Kopf weiter. Wird Bella mich auch irgendwann verlassen? Erst meine Mutter, die es mit mir anscheinend nicht aushielt. Dann Kate. Würde ich Bella auch verlieren?

Ich wusste, meine Gedanken waren schwachsinnig, doch zu viel war passiert und das plötzliche Erscheinen meiner Mutter war ein Schock. Und dann die Verwechslung mit Kate und Bella. Und Bree und Lilian. Bree würde längst im Schulalter sein.

Nur langsam konnte ich mich wieder beruhigen, als die Türklingel erneut läutete.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Bella, als ich hoch schreckte.

„Das sind sicher dein Dad, Esme und Alice. Ich hab sie angerufen", strich sie mir liebevoll übers Gesicht und ging dann zur Tür.

Dort kamen wirklich meiner Vater, meine Schwester, ihr Mann und meine Stiefmutter durch die Tür, die mir, seit sie mit meinem Vater verheiratet war, mehr eine Mutter war, als meine Richtige.

„Oh Edward", warf sich Alice um meinen Hals.

„War es wirklich Mom?", schluchzte sie.

Ich versuchte, mich zu sammeln. Gar nicht so einfach. Aber ich konnte Bella mit der Situation nicht alleine lassen. So küsste ich Alice Stirn und schob sie an meine Seite, damit ich die anderen vier ansehen konnte.

Carlisles Gesicht zeigte natürlich seine Besorgnis, aber auch jede Menge Wut. Wer mochte es ihm verdenken. Esme stand neben ihm, mit der kleinen Millie vor ihr. Meine jüngste Schwester konnte mittlerweile schon ihre ersten Schritte gehen. Zumindest, wenn jemand ihre Hand hielt.

„Ed. Ed", rief sie, mit großen Augen und streckte mir ihre Arme entgegen.

Zu gerne hob ich sie hoch und drückte sie an mich, um ihr einen Eskimo-Kuss zu geben. Das liebte sie und brachte sie zum kichern. Es entspannte die Lage ein wenig.

Wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer. Lilian schlief zum Glück in Bellas Armen, welche immer wieder mit der Nase durch das bisschen Haar von Lil strich. Sicher, um selbst die Fassung zu wahren.

Bella und ich erzählten ihnen alles. Als wir zu dem Punkt kamen, wie meine eigene Mutter Bella und Lilian, mit Kate und Bree verwechselte, wurde Carlisle wütend. Er hatte damals alles versucht, damit wir wenigstens etwas Kontakt zu ihr hatten. Aber es war ein vergebliches Unterfangen.

Alice war völlig aufgelöst. Zum einen freute sie sich, etwas von unserer Mutter zu hören, zum anderen war sie aber geschockt und fassungslos über die schmerzhafte Verwechslung. Ich konnte es selber immer noch kaum fassen.

„Was will sie nur hier? Ich nehme ihr nicht ab, dass sie nur hier ist, um euch zu sehen", meinte mein Vater.

„Warum nicht? Vielleicht ist sie endlich zur Vernunft gekommen."

„Nach 20 Jahren, Alice?", fragte ich etwas schroffer.

Bella legte mir eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und bat mich mit ihrem sanften Blick, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Entschuldige, Alice. Aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Zuviel ist damals passiert und zu wenig ist von ihr in der Vergangenheit gekommen."

Alice sah mich traurig an und klammerte sich fester an Jasper. Sie hatte es damals noch nicht so deutlich mitbekommen, wie kalt Liz damals zu uns war und einfach kein Interesse für uns hatte. Und ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass unsere Mutter hier war, um Vergangenes nachzuholen.

Es klingelte erneut an der Tür.

„Das müssten Rose und Emmett sein", sagte Bella und stand mit Lilian in den Armen auf, um zur Tür zu gehen.

„Carli…", hörte ich meine Mutter rufen.

Sie stand tatsächlich erneut in der Tür. Hinter ihr waren Rose und Emmett, die uns verduzt ansahen. Mein Vater stand auf und schon Sekunden später, warf sich Liz in seine Arme.

„Oh Carlisle. Was habe ich dich vermisst."

Wir waren alle geschockt. Am meisten mein Vater, dessen Arme schlaff an seinem Körper hinab hingen, als wolle er jeglichen Kontakt vermeiden. Esme hingegen wurde immer röter. Die Wut war ihrem Gesicht anzusehen.

Doch bevor Esme dazwischen schlagen konnte, schob Carlisle seine Ex-Frau von sich.

„Elizabeth."

„Hallo Carlisle. Gut siehst du aus. Du hast dich kaum verändert", grinste sie ihn verführerisch an.

Das war Esme dann doch zu viel und stand auf. Sie bewahrte allerdings ihre Contenance und ging nicht auf meine Mutter los. Stattdessen zog sie Carlisle fest an sich, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und reichte Liz die Hand.

„Hi. Ich bin Esme Cullen", betonte sie ihren Nachnamen extra deutlich.

Wenn die Situation nicht so angespannt wäre, würde ich lachen und Esme wahrscheinlich noch anfeuern. Emmett, der zwar grob über meine Vergangenheit bescheid wusste, pfiff begeisternd, wurde aber sofort von Rose aus dem Haus gezogen. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, formte sie mir noch ein ‚sorry' mit ihren Lippen und verließ mit Lil in den Armen und Emmett am Kragen packend das Haus.

Bella schloss die Tür und kam zurück an meine Seite. Zwar hatte ich Millie noch fest in meinen Armen, doch tat es mir dennoch gut, Bella wieder an mir zu spüren. Sie strahlte einfach diese Ruhe aus, die ich gerade nötig hatte.

„Was willst du hier, Liz? Zwanzig Jahre kein Wort, kein Kontakt, nichts. Und plötzlich tauchst du auf?", zog diesmal Carlisle Esme seinerseits in die Arme und küsste ihr Haar.

Die Augen meiner Mutter funkelten und sahen Esme von oben nach unten genau an.

„Wie alt sind sie?", fragte Liz.

„Das spielt keine Rolle und geht dich auch nichts an. Beantwortest du bitte meine Frage?", wurde nun auch mein Vater ungeduldiger.

„Ich bin hier, um meine Kinder zu sehen. Alice, Baby. Komm her."

Es wunderte mich nicht, als Alice aufsprang und sich in die Arme unserer Mutter warf.

„Gratuliere, Kleines. Ich freue mich so für dich. Ist der junge Mann der Glückliche?"

Jasper stand auf, um zu den beiden zu gehen und sah mich dabei überfordert an. Alice stellte Jasper als ihren Mann vor und erzählte ihr, wie froh sie war, sie wiederzusehen.

„Ich weiß, ihr glaubt mir nicht", begann Liz.

„Aber ihr habt mir die Jahre wirklich sehr gefehlt. Und mir wurde bewusst, was ich alles verpasst habe in eurem Leben. Ich wollte wenigstens bei solch wichtigem Ereignis bei euch sein", richtete sie einen wehleidigen Blick an mich.

„Edward, Liebling, ich weiß, dass du böse mit mir bist, aber ich hoffe, du kannst mir für die letzten Jahre verzeihen."

„Verzeihen? Mom. Du hast nicht mal mitbekommen, dass Bella nicht Kate ist. Kate, meine Frau, die mitsamt meiner Tochter Bree, verstorben ist. Weißt du wie weh das tat?", bebte meine Stimme.

Bella schlang einen Arm um meinen Bauch. Und selbst Millie schien mich trösten zu wollen. Schlang sie ihre Arme um meinen Nacken und schmiegte sich an mich.

„Das…Oh mein Gott, Edward. Es tut mir so Leid. Wer war denn das süße Baby? Und wer ist das?", deutete sie auf Millie.

„Das war die Tochter von Bellas Bruder. Und dieser Süße Sonnenschein ist meine kleine bezaubernde Schwester", küsste ich ihren Kopf.

„Schwester?", stotterte Liz.

„Ja", sagte Carlisle und nahm mir Millie ab, um dann gleich wieder an Esmes Seite zu gehen.

„Millie ist meine Tochter. Und ich bin überglücklich, dank ihr und Esme."

„Ich bin es ebenso", küsste Esme meinen Vater erneut energisch auf den Mund.

„Wow. Hast du dich also schön ins gemachte Nest gesetzt?"

Ich glaubte, Rauch aus Carlisle und Esme Ohren steigen zu sehen.

„Elizabeth, was erlaubst du dir? Du bist damals gegangen, ohne einen Blick zurück. Esme traf ich LEIDER erst 10 Jahre später. Vorher konnte ich mich meinem Liebesleben gar nicht widmen, da ich plötzlich alleine da stand, meine zwei Kinder groß zu ziehen."

Man. So hatte ich es noch nie wahrgenommen. Natürlich hatte er die Hände voll mit uns. Aber dass er deshalb darauf verzichtete eine neue Frau kennenzulernen, war mir nie bewusst und machte mich noch trauriger.

Zumindest stellte Carlisle Liz damit ruhig.

„Entschuldige. Das war unhöflich von mir. Es ist nur merkwürdig, eine andere Frau an deiner Seite zu sehen."

„Was meinst du wie es mir ging?", war es wahrscheinlich ein Seitenhieb auf ihre vielen Seitensprünge.

„Ich verlange nicht viel von dir, nur eine Chance, vielleicht etwas Zeit nachzuholen. Bitte", flehte sie und schaute mich und Alice dabei abwechselnd an.

Bevor Carlisle etwas sagen konnte, klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Was war denn hier heute nur los? Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ohne durch den Spion zu schauen, öffnete ich diese, wo mir ein muskulöser Mann, dunkel gekleidet mit angegrauten Haaren an der Seite, gegenüber stand.

„Bitte?", fragte ich.

Aber anstatt mir zu antworten, sah er an mir vorbei, direkt zu meiner Mutter. Er warf ihr nur einen fragenden, wütenden Blick zu und deutete dann auf seine goldene Uhr. Damit drehte er sich wieder um und ging davon.

„OK. Ich sollte dann mal gehen", kam es plötzlich von meiner Mutter.

Vor einer Minute hatte sie es noch nicht so eilig gehabt. Im Gegenteil.

„Hier, Alice Schatz. Meine Nummer. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich meldest", drückte sie meiner Schwester eine Karte in die Hand und machte sich auf dem Weg.

„Mom! Warte. Wo übernachtest du? Wohnst du in Seattle?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Baby", drückte sie Alice einen Kuss auf die Wange, tat es bei mir gleich und verschwand so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Minutenlang starrten wir uns an. Nicht wirklich realisiert, was da gerade vor uns ablief.

„Was zum Teufel war das gerade?", fragte Jasper, dass Schweigen brechend.

Bella hatte in der Zwischenzeit Kaffee gekocht. Mir war allerdings mehr nach einem Whiskey. Wir setzten uns alle erneut ins Wohnzimmer. Millie kroch von Couch zu Couch, bis sie bei Bella ankam und sich in ihre Arme kuschelte.

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Elizabeth hier ist, um Zeit nachzuholen. Nach so langer Zeit", begann mein Vater.

„Und wenn doch? Vielleicht hat sie wirklich begriffen, was sie verpasst hat und bereut, uns verlassen zu haben", meinte Alice.

„Ich weiß nicht Alice. Ich würde es mir ja wünschen. Aber ich kann einfach nicht dran glauben. Und was war das für ein Auftritt eben? Wer war dieser Typ?", wollte ich wissen.

„Vielleicht ihr neuer Mann?", kam es von Esme.

„Ich hab eure Mutter beobachtet", fing Jasper an zu reden, in seinem typischen Psychologen-Ton.

„Mir schien es eher, als hätte sie Angst vor ihm."

„Mag sein, dass er nicht sehr begeistert davon ist, dass sie ihre Kinder sehen möchte", sprach Bella.

„Genau. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund, warum sie sich die ganzen Jahre nicht gemeldet hat."

Ich wusste, Alice würde sich in die ganze Sache zu sehr hineinsteigern. Natürlich hoffte ich sehr, dass es unsere Mutter ernst meinte, aber die Enttäuschung von damals, ließ mich arg zögern.

„Ich werde euch nicht sagen, dass ihr besser Abstand von ihr nehmt, aber ich bitte euch, vorsichtig zu sein. Ihr habt damals noch nicht alles begriffen, was um euch passierte, bevor und nachdem wir uns geschieden hatten. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dieser Frau nicht mehr trauen und frage mich wirklich, wie ich sie je lieben konnte."

Esme drückte ihren Mann fest an sich, so merkte sie schnell, wie sehr es ihn belastete. Und ich war mir sicher, dass es ihn mehr belastete, dass es für uns so hart war.

„Das tut mir auch Leid, aber ich möchte sie dennoch treffen", klang Alice hin und her gerissen.

„Mach das. Aber ich bitte dich, um deines Willen, vorsichtig zu sein. Häng dich nicht gleich zu sehr rein. Ich will einfach nicht, dass dein Herz noch einmal gebrochen wird", hörte man meinem Vater den Schmerz von damals deutlich raus.

Wahrscheinlich war ich auch bei der Scheidung noch zu jung, um richtig zu begreifen, wie schwer es auch für unseren Vater war. Wie sehr er gelitten hatte. So richtig klar wurde es mir auch erst in den letzten Jahren.

Was hatte er durchgemacht. Seine Frau betrog ihn, ließ ihn ständig mit den Kindern alleine. Dann die Scheidung. Nun war er ganz alleine. Mit zwei Kindern, die erst ins Teenager-Alter kommen würden.

Ich fragte mich oft, wie meine Mutter nicht nur mir und Alice es antun konnte, uns zu verlassen, sondern auch, wie sie meinen Vater so hintergehen konnte.

Die Vorstellung, Bella würde mir so etwas antun, war absurd zum einen, aber auch überaus schmerzhaft. Darum war ich auch glücklich und erleichtert, zu wissen, dass Bella mir so etwas nie antun könnte.

Manchmal leicht daher gesagt, aber Bella und ich teilten etwas miteinander. Dieses Gefühl. Ich spürte einfach Vollkommenheit. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, aber ich fühlte einfach, dass ich Bella genug war. Sie zeigte es mir jeden Tag, mit ihrer Liebe und Hingabe. Ihr Blick, wenn sich unsere Augen trafen.

So etwas hatte ich bei Carlisle und Elizabeth nie gesehen. Erst, als Esme in unser Leben stieß, konnte ich dieses Glück und diese Liebe in den Augen meines alten Herren sehen. Oft wünschten Alice und ich uns, dass Esme früher zu uns gefunden hätte. Aber ich glaubte kaum, dass Carlisle sich in eine dreizehnjährige Esme verliebt hätte.

Schließlich war Esme kaum älter als ich. Aber das war Alice und mir schnell egal. Sie war wie eine große Schwester, manchmal auch Mutter, aber vor allem wie eine sehr, sehr gute Freundin zu uns, die gerade mir beistand, als Kate und Bree starben.

Alice und Jasper waren es dann auch, die als Erste gingen, schließlich unterbrachen sie extra ihre Arbeit dafür, um herzukommen. Wobei ich kaum glaubte, dass Alice jetzt fähig war, zu arbeiten.

„Mir gefällt das gar nicht", meinte Carlisle, als meine Schwester weg war.

„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, dass Alice sich da zu sehr reinhängt, um dann wieder enttäuscht zu werden."

„Das mag vielleicht sein, Schatz. Und so sehr ich deine Ex-Frau verabscheue, ist Alice alt genug, um es selbst zu entscheiden. Sie hat nun auch Jasper, der ihr sicher beistehen wird", versuchte Esme, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Und sollte es wider Willen wirklich so sein, dass sie es nicht ernst meint, sind wir hier, um euch aufzufangen. Aber ich hoffe wirklich sehr, sie meint es ernst", sagte meine Liebste.

Nach einigen Minuten verließen uns auch Carlisle, Esme und Millie. Mein Vater war völlig mitgenommen. Nicht, weil er hin und her gerissen war zwischen Esme und Elizabeth. Dieser Zug war lange abgefahren. Das Carlisle Liz liebte, war wohl nur bis nach unserer Geburt. Er hatte einfach nur Angst, dass Liz uns erneut wehtun könnte.

Um mich machte ich mir weniger Sorgen. Ich war gereift und hatte meine eigene kleine Familie. Es wäre schön gewesen, wieder mit meiner Mutter Kontakt zu haben, sollte sie es auch ernst gemeint haben. Aber ich brauchte sie nicht in meinen Leben.

Bei Alice lag es wohl etwas anders. Sie hatte oft erwähnt, dass sie gerne Kontakt zu ihr hätte. Vor allem bei der Hochzeit, hätte Alice Liz gerne dabei gehabt. Sie hatte sich aber dagegen entschieden sie zu suchen, da sie ahnte, dass Esme und Liz wahrscheinlich nicht miteinander ausgekommen wären. Und ihr somit die Hochzeit vielleicht noch verdorben hätte. Aber zum Glück gab es da noch Esme und vor allem Jaspers Mutter, die Alice tief in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten.

„Was für ein Morgen", meinte Bella, als wir uns zurück in die Couch fallen ließen.

Sie schmiegte sich sofort an mich, um mir gleich wieder Halt zu geben. Das war meine Bella. Sie wusste immer, wann ich sie am meisten brauchte.

„Kann ich dir sagen…", seufzte ich.

„Was denkst du?"

Ich schaute runter auf Bella, in ihre unschuldigen, braunen Augen. Mir kam erst jetzt in den Sinn, dass es für sie auch nicht leicht sein würde, diese ganze Situation mitzuerleben. Wie Carlisle und ich Elizabeth von uns wegstießen.

Denn Bella würde alles dafür geben, wenn sie ihre Mutter nur irgendwie wiederbekommen könnte. Und da war ich und konnte mich kaum freuen, meine Mutter zu sehen. Aber Bella schien es mir nicht böse zu nehmen. Sie wusste, was Alice, Carlisle und ich mit ihr durchgemacht hatten und eben nicht sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen waren.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich bin hin und her gerissen. Die Wut von damals und dass sie sich nie hat blicken lassen überwiegt die Freude, dass sie es doch endlich geschafft hat, uns aufzusuchen. Weshalb ich einfach nicht glauben kann, dass sie nur deswegen hier ist."

Bella sah mich mitfühlend an und nickte mir zu. Ihre Hand kreiste liebevoll über meinen Bauch. Es hatte diesmal nichts Antörnendes, sondern beruhigte ungemein.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, sie meint es ernst, denn ich wünsche es mir für Alice und auch für mich. Natürlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, wenn Liz bei unserer Hochzeit wäre. Und oft genug habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich unseren Kindern in der Zukunft erklären würde, dass sie eigentlich drei Großmütter hätten.

Du hast gesehen, wie sehr es selbst Carlisle aufgewühlt hat. Und glaub mir, er empfindet kein Fünkchen Liebe mehr für diese Frau", atmete ich tief durch.

„Was ist deine Meinung dazu?" wollte ich von Bella wissen.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um wahrscheinlich ihre Gedanken zu sammeln. Ich hoffte nur, keine ungeliebten Erinnerungen hochgeholt zu haben.

„Hätte ich unbeteiligt von dieser Sache erfahren, ohne eure Erfahrungen zu kennen, wäre ich ehrlich gesagt sauer über deine Sichtweise gewesen. Ich würde alles dafür geben, meine Mutter wiederzusehen", funkelten in ihren Augen die Tränen.

„Aber nach all dem, was ich erfahren habe, wie kalt sie euch damals zurückgelassen hat, ist und bleibt es für mich unverzeihlich. Dennoch weißt du nie, was passieren könnte. Vielleicht will sie auch etwas gutmachen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Wir wissen es nicht, weshalb man ihr vielleicht eine Chance geben sollte. Ich sage jetzt allerdings nicht, dass du sie mit offenen Armen empfangen solltest."

„Du hast wie immer recht", zog ich Bella in meine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Warten wir ab, was geschieht. Mir ist allerdings der Typ unheimlich."

Ich hoffte ungemein, dass er nicht der Freund oder Ehemann meiner Mutter war.

Auch wenn es ein aufregender Morgen war, musste ich auch irgendwann zum Dienst. Genauso wie Bella, die eine 48 Stunden Schicht vor sich hatte. Wie sie dies immer schaffte, war mir ein Geheimnis. Mein Vater versuchte es zwar zu vermeiden, dass seine Ärzte solche Tage schuften mussten, aber sie waren in der Notaufnahme gerade durch Urlaub und Krankheit unterbesetzt.

Die Arbeit lenkte mich wenigstens ein bisschen ab. Paul schwärmte die ganze Zeit davon, dass seine Freundin Rachel schwanger sei und sie heute zum ersten Mal das Baby beim Ultraschall sahen. Seine Reaktion und seine Freude erinnerten mich sehr daran, als Kate schwanger war. Ich sah mich da in ihm wieder und konnte seine Freude zu gut teilen.

Nachts vermisste ich Bella dann doch wieder zusehends. Das Bett war ohne sie einfach zu groß und zu kalt. Zudem hielten mich die Gedanken an meine Mutter und ihr plötzliches Auftauchen wach. Mir wollte einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder in mein Leben trat.

Nachdem ich Bella um ein Uhr morgens eine SMS schickte, dass ich sie vermisste und ich nicht schlafen konnte, rief sie mich an. Wir telefonierten fast eine Stunde, bis sie zurück in die Notaufnahme gerufen wurde. Aber zumindest konnte ich danach einschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich eine SMS von Alice. Sie wollte mir nur mitteilen, dass sie sich heute Mittag mit unserer Mutter treffen würde. Ich wünschte ihr Glück und dass es unsere Mutter ernst meinte. Alice würde sich so oder so in die Sache hineinsteigern. Ich hoffte nur, dass wir am Ende nicht die Scherben aufsammeln müssten.

Abends rief Alice mich dann an. Ich war sehr gespannt, wie es gelaufen war.

„Und?", fragte ich sie.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, Edward. Ich bin nicht enttäuscht, oder so. Sie zeigte wirklich Interesse. Fragte mich über mein Leben aus, wie ich Jasper kennenlernte. Ich erzählte ihr auch, wie sehr ich sie damals vermisst hatte und wie wütend ich auf sie war. Und sie fing an zu weinen."

„Aber?", wusste ich, dass es noch kommen würde.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie stellte noch andere Frage. Komische. Zum Beispiel wie gut es Jasper und mir finanziell geht. Sie wollte von mir auch wissen, was Bella arbeitete", wirkte Alice enttäuscht.

War unsere Mutter etwa nur wegen Geld hier? Wollte sie sich erst bei uns wieder gutstellen und dann nach Geld fragen?

„Und der Typ war auch wieder da. Ich fragte, wer er ist und sie sagte mir nur, dass er Frank heißt und mehr nicht."

„Hast du ihre Nummer, Alice?"

„Ja. Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde morgen mit unserer Mutter Mittagessen."

„OK."

„Hey, Alice. Ich weiß es mag enttäuschend sein. Aber denk daran. Dad und ich sind immer für dich da. Und nicht nur wir. Hinter uns stehen so viele Menschen, die uns lieben."

„Ich weiß, Edward. Dennoch hatte ich mir erhofft, wieder etwas mit unserer Mutter aufzubauen."

„Wir werden sehen, Sis. Mal schauen, was sie mich so fragt und mir erzählt. Hab dich lieb, Kleine."

„Danke, Großer. Liebe dich", sagte sie und gab mir noch die Handy-Nummer meiner Mutter.

Ich rief sie auch gleich an. Am Telefon hörte sie sich auch etwas komisch an. Als hätte sie Angst. Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich davon halten sollte. Sie willigte jedenfalls ein, mich am nächsten Tag zu treffen.

Als ich Bella davon erzählte, war sie sich auch nicht sicher, was die Absichten meiner Mutter waren. Sie wünschte mir dennoch alles Gute und würde auf mich warten, wenn sie am nächsten Tag endlich Feierabend hätte.

In dieser Nacht konnte ich noch weniger schlafen. Ich war mir mittlerweile sicher, dass Liz irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Sie war definitiv nicht hier, um uns nur mal wiederzusehen. Soviel stand für mich fest.

Da ich am nächsten Morgen wieder Frühdienst hatte, war ich alles andere als fit und nutzte es zum ersten Mal aus, als Captain nicht immer ins Getümmel stürzen zu müssen. Nachdem Paul mich fragte, was los sei, erzählte ich ihm davon. Er verstand es und übernahm die meiste Arbeit.

Nach der Arbeit fuhr ich zu einem Restaurant etwas außerhalb der Innenstadt. Ich wollte einfach vermeiden, dass uns jemand unterbrach. Liz wartete schon als ich ankam an einem Tisch.

Sie begrüßte mich stürmisch mit Küsschen. Ihre Freude, mich zu sehen, wirkte dann doch echt. Ich wurde aus dieser Frau einfach nicht schlau.

„Danke, Edward, dass du mir die Chance gibst, mich zu treffen."

„Ist OK. Ich habe allerdings nicht all zu viel Zeit. Bella kommt in zwei Stunden von einer 48-Stunden-Schicht nach Hause und dann möchte ich bei ihr sein."

„Wow. Deine Verlobte arbeitet aber ganz schön viel", druckste sie rum.

„Sie liebt ihren Job. Genau wie Dad", wusste ich genau, einen Punkt bei ihr zu treffen.

Sie mochte es damals nie, dass Carlisle Arzt war und oft lange arbeiten musste. Zumal er damals noch Assistents-Arzt war. Immer schimpfte sie darüber, meckerte aber nicht über das Geld was Carlisle nach Hause brachte. Gut, sein Lohn war es nicht, der uns solch ein angenehmes Leben bereitete. Vielmehr war es das Erbe seiner Großeltern.

„Nun erzähl doch mal, wie du deine Bella kennengelernt hast", fragte sie, als würde sie es wirklich interessieren.

Also erzählte ich, wie ich Bella lieben lernte. Auch, was wir so durchmachten und wie schwer es für mich war, wieder jemanden lieben zu können, nach Kate.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war", fing sie plötzlich an zu weinen.

Ich war völlig perplex. Noch nie sah ich meine Mutter so emotional. Das war neu.

Gerade wollte ich sie fragen, was los sei, da kam dieser Typ ins Restaurant.

„Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen, Elizabeth. Komm…", zog er meine Mutter am Arm.

„Hey. Lass sie los", schubste ich ihn von ihr.

„Das geht nicht. Komm endlich."

„Was willst du von ihr?"

„Hätte sie dir längst sagen sollen", antwortete er grimmig.

Ich sah meine Mutter fragend an, welche ängstlich den Kopf fallen ließ.

„Was geht hier vor?", konnte ich meine Wut nicht mehr verbergen.

Daraufhin wurde meiner Mutter noch kleiner. Ein Bild, welches ich von ihr noch nie bekommen hatte.

„Mom?"

„Gib mir bitte fünf Minuten, Frank?", zitterte Liz.

„Vier", sagte er nur und ging wieder hinaus.

„Sprich, Mom, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen. Nach deinen Fragen an Alice, gehe ich davon aus du brauchst Geld."

Liz schaute mich geschockt an. Gleichzeitig trieb es ihr weitere Tränen in die Augen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich darauf kommen würde.

„Du brauchst Geld für deinen Freund?"

„Frank? Frank ist dein Onkel. Mein Bruder", wirkte sie bedrückt.

„Mein Onkel? Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"

„Es tut mir so Leid. Alles, Edward. Ich wollte es damals nicht, aber meine Familie, sie war nicht die, wie ich es euch immer vorschwärmte."

Sie wirkte so klein wie noch nie. Ich merkte schnell, dass da noch mehr hinter steckte.

„Ich schulde meinem Bruder Geld. Und wenn ich es ihm nicht gebe, dann…."

„Dann was?"

Sie konnte es mir nicht beantworten, da sie zu schluchzen begann.

„Wie viel?"

Auf meine Frage hin, schaut sie zu mir hoch.

„Du hilfst mir?"

„Wie viel, Mom?"

„50.000 Dollar."

Puh. Eine Stange Geld. Alleine könnte ich es nicht bewältigen.

„Komm heute Abend gegen acht Uhr zu mir. Dann erzählst du uns ALLES. Vielleicht können wir dir dann helfen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch alles erzählen kann…"

„Brauchst du das Geld, oder nicht?"

Sie seufzte und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Das könnte alles ändern, Edward."

„Was gibt es da noch groß zu verändern. Um acht Uhr", sagte ich ihr nur und ging zu meinem Wagen.

Bevor ich allerdings losfuhr, ließ ich meine Wut am Lenkrad aus. Ich schlug drauf rum, bis mir die Hand schmerzte. Warum bin ich so wütend? Ich wusste es doch, dass sie nichts anderes wollte, als Geld.

Allerdings ging da noch jede Menge mehr vor. Solche Angst, wie meine Mutter vor ihrem Bruder hatte, machte mich nervös.

Ich rief Carlisle an, welcher von meiner Geschichte fast nicht überrascht war. Er ahnte schon immer, dass mit Liz Familie etwas nicht stimmte. Er war dennoch wütend, dass sie tatsächlich wegen Geld hier war. Er nahm es mir noch ab, Alice zu informieren, woraufhin ich dann nach Hause fuhr.

Enttäuscht stellte ich fest, dass Bella schon zu Hause war. Ich war länger weg als ich wollte. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, ihr etwas zu Essen zu machen und sie dann in den Schlaf zu streicheln.

Stattdessen hatte sich Bella eine Tütensuppe warm gemacht, wie ich sehen konnte. Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo Bella sich unter ihre Bettdecke gekuschelt hatte und mein Kissen an sich drückte.

Vorsichtig legte ich mich hinter sie und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Wo warst du?", schmollte sie groggy.

„Das Treffen mit meiner Mutter verlief nicht wie gedacht", konnte ich meine Wut noch nicht ganz runterschlucken.

Bella merkte es natürlich und drehte sich zu mir. Mein Gesicht musste Bände sprechen, denn als Bella mich sah, erweichte ihr Blick. Sie öffnete die Decke und deutete mir, runter zu krabbeln. Das tat ich nur zu gerne. Bella zog mich in ihre Arme und küsste meine Nase.

„Erzähl", sagte sie sanft.

Ich spulte also die Story runter. Und mit jedem Satz mehr verdunkelte sich Bellas Miene.

„Da stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht."

„Ich stimme dir zu, Liebes. Ist es OK für dich, dass wir uns heute Abend nochmal hier treffen?"

„Natürlich, Babe. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr danach wirklich wisst, woran ihr seid. Das habt ihr alle nicht verdient", gähnte sie und legte ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bella eingeschlafen war. Meine Ärmste. Jetzt hat sie zwei Tage lang gearbeitet und muss sich noch mit so etwas beschäftigen. Mir war aber Bellas Meinung wichtig. Es könnte schließlich auch unser Leben beeinflussen.

Ich sah Bella noch lange beim Schlafen zu. Es wirkte beruhigend auf mich. Ohne Bella würde ich das auch nicht überstehen.

Gegen halb acht klingelte es an der Tür. Bella rührte sich nur kurz, schlief aber weiter, als ich aus dem Bett stieg.

Vor der Tür standen Alice, Jasper, Carlisle und Esme.

„Wo ist Millie?", fragte ich.

„Rose und Emmett haben sich angeboten, auf sie aufzupassen. Rose hat mitbekommen, dass wir uns heute nochmal mit Elizabeth treffen", meinte Esme, welche ziemlich genervt schien.

Carlisle sah nicht besser aus. Er wirkte sehr angespannt. Er hatte mir schon am Telefon gesagt, dass ihn weniger die Bitte um Geld sorgen machte, sondern was Liz meinte, dass nichts so schien, wie es war.

Alice war einfach nur traurig. Sie hatte sich natürlich was anderes erhofft. Allerdings hatte ich noch etwas Hoffnung. Vielleicht, wenn die Sache, was immer es auch war, aus dem Weg geräumt war, könnte wenigstens Alice etwas mehr von unserer Mutter haben.

„Wo ist Bells?", fragte Jasper.

„Schläft noch", sagte ich und ging in die Küche, um Kaffe zu kochen.

Ich räumte noch Bellas Mittag weg und Alice half mir dann, die Tassen ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen.

Punkt acht Uhr klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Bevor ich aufstehen konnte, sprang Carlisle auf. Der fing sich zwar einen komischen Blick von Esme ein, aber wir alle wussten, dass er nicht frohen Mutes die Tür öffnete.

Ich erschrak, als ich meine Mutter sah. Verheult, zerzaust, und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie jemand geschlagen hatte, da sich an ihrem Auge ein Veilchen bildete.

„War das dein Bruder?", fauchte Carlisle.

Sie antwortete erst gar nicht und trat ins Haus. Sie stellte sich in die Nähe des Kamins, von wo sie uns alle im Überblick hatte. Bevor sie anfangen konnte, hörte ich die Schlafzimmertür. Eine verschlafene Bella trat hinaus und setzte sich an meine Seite.

„Hey", begrüßte sie die Anderen und schmiegte sich an mich.

Danach richteten sich alle Blicke an Elizabeth, welche nervös von einem Fuß zum anderen wechselte.

„Zuerst möchte ich euch sagen, wir leid es mir alles tut. Es war nie meine Absicht, jemand zu verletzen. Ich weiß, wie weh ich euch allen getan habe. Ich habe es nie gewollt."

„Carlisle, du weißt am besten, dass ich nie etwas von meiner Familie preisgegeben habe. Was auch einen Grund hatte."

„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie nicht in Australien lebten?", fragte er.

„Nein. Im Gegenteil. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe, um alles zu kontrollieren", senkte sich ihr Blick.

„Was meinst du, Liz?", wurde mein Vater immer ungeduldiger.

„Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht…."

„Was….?"

„Mein Vater wusste, wie gut betucht du und deine Eltern waren. Er war einst ein Freund mit deinem Vater und war immer neidisch auf ihn. Mein Vater war… ist ein Tyrann. Genau wie mein Bruder. Ich bekam es jeden Tag spüren. Sie zwangen mich dazu…"

Liz fing an zu weinen. Ich zweifelte nicht mehr, dass sie uns die Wahrheit sagte. Solche Angst und Tränen konnte man nicht spielen.

„Sie zwangen mich dazu, etwas mit dir anzufangen. Ich sollte dich dazu bringen, mich zu heiraten."

„Willst du mir sagen, du hast mir nur etwas vorgespielt? Die ganzen Jahre?", war Carlisle entsetzt.

Alice war längst in Tränen aufgelöst und Esme schien wirklich Mitleid zu haben mit ihrer Vorgängerin.

„Es gab eine Zeit, wo ich dich lieben konnte, in der Zeit entstanden unsere Kinder, welche ich nie bereut habe, dass müsst ihr mir glauben."

„Also hast du das ganze Geld nicht für dich ausgegeben?", wollte ich wissen.

„Kaum ein Cent war für mich. Ich musste jeden Monat etwas überweisen."

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Ich hätte dir geholfen", schien nun auch mein Vater Mitleid zu haben.

„Ich hatte Angst, sie würden dir etwas antun. Und als dann die Kinder dazu kamen, drohten sie mir noch mehr, dass sie dir und den Kindern etwas antun würden. Du hast dich immer um mich gekümmert. Ich konnte es nicht zu lassen."

„Aber wie konntest du dann gehen?", fragte Alice.

„Ich hatte jemand anderes kennengelernt. Zum ersten Mal war ich richtig verliebt. Deshalb fiel es mir auch so leicht zu gehen. Allerdings brach es mir das Herz, meine Kinder zurück zu lassen. Ein glatter Bruch war nötig.

Brian weiß bis heute nichts davon. Er denkt, ich bin mit meinen Mädels im Urlaub. Stattdessen war ich bei meinem Bruder. Brian ist Entwicklungshelfer und ständig in der Welt unterwegs. Es war also auch meine Chance, vor meinem Vater und Bruder zu flüchten."

„Bis heute…", bemerkte ich.

„Ja. Brian will sich in L.A. niederlassen. Wir haben uns dort schon ein Haus gekauft. Wir waren kaum zwei Wochen dort, als mein Bruder vor der Tür stand und damit drohte, Brian alles zu erzählen."

„Und die 50.000 Dollar sind das Schweigegeld?", meldete sich Bella zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

Liz nickte nur.

„Das ist ein Fass ohne Boden. Dein Bruder wird dich immer wieder erpressen", kam es von Esme, die mittlerweile Mitgefühl für Liz zeigte.

Carlisle, Alice und ich saßen nur geschockt da. Es war nie Liebe? Sie ging eine Beziehung, eine Ehe mit Carlisle ein, ohne Liebe, ohne Gefühle? Gut, es gibt genug Orte auf der Welt, wo es die Religion so vorgibt, dass die Frauen mit einem Mann verheiratet wird, der nach der Wahl des Vaters ging und nicht der Frau.

Aber was mit meiner Mutter passierte, hatte nichts mit Religion zu tun. Das war Erpressung, häusliche Gewalt und Menschenhandel in einem. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht verdient. Meine Wut ging nun über auf Liz Bruder und Vater.

Alleine die Vorstellung, dass Carlisle und ich so etwas mit Alice machen würden. Da wurde mir ganz schlecht. Für kein Geld der Welt, könnte ich Alice nur ein Haar krümmen.

„Ähm. Ich bin wahrscheinlich am wenigsten beteiligt", meldete sich Bella plötzlich mit leiser Stimme.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf meine Verlobte.

„Auch wenn es schwer sein mag, gibt es eigentlich nur eine Lösung. Die Wahrheit. Wenn Brian dich liebt, wird er dir beistehen und alles tun, um dich zu beschützen. Edward würde gleiches für mich tun. Das weiß ich", blickte sie verliebt zu mir und drückte meine Hand.

„Auch wenn du hättest früher etwas sagen müssen, bist du das Opfer in dieser Sache. Mein Vater, er war mal Sheriff, würde dir sicher helfen. Du kannst sie immer noch anzeigen. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir, die wir hier im Raum stehen, dich unterstützen werden. So etwas hat keine Frau verdient."

Ich verliebte mich mal wieder neu in meine Bella. Sie ist so schlau und mitfühlend.

„Bella hat recht", war es überraschend Esme, die sich meldete.

„Niemand sollte so etwas durchmachen. Auch wenn ich nicht verzeihen kann, was du damals deinen Kindern und Carlisle angetan hast, solltest du nicht dein Leben in Angst und Lüge leben. Es ist auch deinem Lebensgefährten nur fair, die Wahrheit zu kennen. Und dein Vater und Bruder gehören hinter Gitter."

Carlisle drückte Esme und stand dann auf. Es überraschte mich nicht, als er Elizabeth umarmte. Sie war nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. In Tränen aufgelöst, war sie kaum noch fähig, etwas zu sagen.

Und wer jetzt glaubte, dass Esme eifersüchtig reagierte, lag falsch. Sie vertraute ihrem Mann und wusste, dass Liz jetzt Halt brauchte.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich nicht enttäuscht bin, dass du mir es nie anvertraut hast, denn ich hätte eine Lösung gefunden. Irgendwie. Aber vielleicht sollte es so sein", wusste ich genau, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Wer weiß, wo wir jetzt wären, mit wem wir wären, wenn es damals nicht so gelaufen wäre.

„Wir werden dir helfen, Liz. Auch wenn du mich sehr verletzt hast, haben wir dennoch zwei Kinder zusammen. Und der Gedanke daran, dass du in Angst leben musst und dein Bruder so mit dir umgeht, macht mich ganz krank."

Alice stand auf und warf sich ihrerseits in Liz Arme. Sie machte das Ganze wahrscheinlich auch sehr fertig.

Bella drückte meine Hand und deutete zu den dreien.

„Geh schon", grinste sie.

Somit ging auch ich zu den drei und umarmte sie. Zum ersten Mal seit 20 Jahren, lagen wir uns wieder in den Armen. Etwas, woran ich nicht mehr geglaubt hatte. Nun, es war keine Umarmung aus Liebe, aber Liz sollte spüren, dass wir bei ihr waren.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte Bella, welche mit Jasper und Esme vor uns standen.

„Ich rufe meinen Vater sofort an. Er wird alles tun um dir zu helfen."

„Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Liz.

„Weil Edward, Alice und Carlisle zu meiner Familie gehören. Und somit auch du. Und Familie geht bei uns über alles. Er wird schon einen Weg finden deinen Bruder und deinen Vater festzuhalten."

Bella wirkte so sicher, als wäre sie selbst ein Cop. Machte wohl die Erziehung von Charlie. Und ich war dankbar.

„Um meinen Vater mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Er ist mittlerweile 75 und hat Alzheimer. Aber mein Bruder ist dafür umso schlimmer. Wenn ich bis Mitternacht kein Geld bringe, wird er nicht nur Brian alles erzählen, er wird…", brach Liz ab.

Wir konnten uns denken, was Frank mit ihr anstellen würde. Doch das würden wir nicht zulassen.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung", hatte Bella unser Haustelefon in der Hand.

Liz blickte zu Carlisle, dann zu Alice und mir, bevor sie zu Esme, Jasper und Bella sah. Sie alle sahen aus, als wollten sie Frank an die Gurgel gehen. Ich liebte meine Familie und Freunde, denn auf sie war verlass.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr mir helft, nach allem, was passiert ist."

Der innerliche Kampf war ihr anzusehen. Ich wollte auch nicht in ihrer Haut stecken.

„OK", kam es kleinlaut von ihr.

Wir alle atmeten befreit aus. Ich hatte wirklich befürchtet, dass sie unsere Hilfe ausschlagen würde.

Keine 10 Minuten später stand Charlie mit seinem Freund Quil Ateara Sr. auf der Matte, der zwar kurz vor der Pension stand, aber immer noch ein hohes Tier bei der Polizei war.

Sie hörten sich die Geschichte genau an. Noch während des Gesprächs, rief Quil Spezialisten dazu, die sich um solche Fälle kümmerten. Zudem brachte er es durch, Frank in einem Schnellverfahren noch in der gleichen Nacht verhaften zu lassen. Noch nicht für seine vergangen Taten. Vorerst konnten sie ihn nur für den Schlag ins Gesicht festhalten.

Quil machte uns aber Mut, dass alles seinen Gang gehen würde und Frank für Jahre in den Knast wandern müsste. Auch ihr Vater würde Besuch von der Polizei bekommen. Man musste zumindest sicher gehen, dass er wirklich nicht mehr fähig war, Liz etwas anzutun.

Liz übernachtete die nächsten zwei Nächte bei mir und Bella. Sie war zwar erleichtert, dass Frank ihr nichts mehr antun konnte, dennoch stand ihr ein schwerer Weg bevor. Sie hatte Brian erzählt, dass etwas vorgefallen war und er dringend nach Seattle kommen müsste.

Sie hatte uns gefragt, ob wir ihr beistehen würden. Und im Kreise von Alice, Carlisle und mir erzählte sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit.

Brian, der etwas jünger war als mein Vater und vom Äußeren das komplette Gegenteil war, nahm es natürlich mit Schock auf. Wie ich, war er wütend und enttäuscht. Und auch er sagte sofort, dass er Liz mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln geholfen hätte.

Er wusste, dass Liz eine Vergangenheit hatte, aber dass in dieser auch zwei Kinder waren wusste er natürlich nicht. Er nahm es allerdings verhalten auf und war froh, dass wir hier waren, um Liz zu helfen.

Am Ende nahm er sie in den Arm und versprach ihr, sie immer zu beschützen und nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, von dem Moment an, immer ehrlich zueinander zu sein.

Wichtig für mich und Alice war aber etwas anderes.

Nach dem endlich alles beiseite geschafft wurde, konnten wir wieder Kontakt knüpfen. Liz versprach, regelmäßig nach Seattle zu kommen. Es überraschte mich auch nicht, dass sie sofort zusagte, als Bella ihr eine Einladung zur Hochzeit gab.

Mit solch einem Ausgang hatte ich nie gerechnet. Es war eine wirklich turbulente Woche. Ich lernte meine Mutter neu kennen und erkannte zudem an Bella eine neue Seite, die ich genauso liebte, wie all die anderen. Sie war die erste, die sagte, man müsse meiner Mutter zuhören, ihr vielleicht eine zweite Chance geben. Und ich war froh, dass wir sie nicht gleich davon schickten.

Nun konnte ich es gar nicht mehr abwarten, Bella endlich zu heiraten.

TBC


	26. Unverhofft, kommt oft

**Unverhofft, kommt oft**

**Bellas POV**

Durchatmen war etwas, dass Edward und ich taten, nach allem was um seine Mutter geschah. Noch nie hatte ich Edward so niedergeschlagen und durch den Wind gesehen, weshalb es mir wichtig war, dass er wusste, ich war immer für ihn da.

Es war wahrlich nicht leicht mitanzusehen, welche Wut er auf Elizabeth hatte. Aber meine Emotionen waren auch andere. Mit dem Verlust meiner Mutter war es für mich anfangs schwer zu verstehen, dass man seine Mutter auch verabscheuen könnte.

Edward verabscheute sie zwar nicht, dennoch traute er ihr nicht über den Weg.

Was sie uns dann allerdings erzählte, hatte Hollywood-Charakter. Was hatte sie für ein Martyrium durchgemacht. Die Vorstellung, dass Emmett und Charlie mit mir so etwas machen würden. Soweit konnte ich gar nicht denken.

Es gab für mich zwar einige Ungereimtheiten in ihrer Geschichte, aber nach dem Geständnis ihres Bruders schluckte ich meine Bedenken runter und freute mich einfach für Edward, dass er wieder Kontakt zu seiner Mutter hatte. Vor allem Alice freute es, ihre Mutter wieder in ihrem Leben zu wissen.

Auch wenn es sich fies anhören mochte, kam in mir ein wenig Neid auf. In solchen Momenten kam die Sehnsucht nach meiner eigenen Mutter natürlich hoch. An einem freien Tag, an dem Edward arbeiten musste, ließ ich mich in meinen Schmerz fallen. Ich weinte stundenlang, mit einem Bild meiner Mutter in der Hand.

Zumindest so lange, bis Edward mir während seines Dienstes eine SMS schickte, mit einem Bild von ihm und Emmett, wo beide rum alberten. Und schon war meine Trauer vergangen. Als wenn sie wussten, dass es mir gerade mies ging.

Am Abend ging es mir zwar besser, aber dennoch merkte Edward schnell, dass mich etwas bedrückte. Wie immer tröstete er mich, hielt mich fest und schon war alles vergessen.

Ich stürzte mich wie immer in meine Arbeit. Nach Edward und meiner Familie war die Klinik etwas, worin ich immer aufblühte. Trotz des Leid und Schmerz, die meine Patienten Tag täglich erlebten, machte mir meine Arbeit Spaß. Und wenn du dann in das lächelnde Gesicht eines Kindes schaust, nachdem es zuvor noch schrecklich weinte, wusste ich, hier war ich mehr als richtig.

In den nächsten Wochen passten wir immer öfter auf Lilian auf. Emmett flachste schon rum und meinte, bald Leihgebühr zu verlangen, da wir sie regelrecht anflehten uns ihr Kind zu geben.

Es kam auch noch immer nicht dazu, dass Edward und ich uns über das Thema Baby unterhalten konnten. Aber das wollte ich schon bald ändern.

An einen gemeinsamen freien Tag, Ende Juli, zog es Edward und mich an den Strand. Für Seattle war es sehr warm, weshalb es uns zum Magnuson-Beach zog. Seattle konnte mit den Stränden in Los Angeles und Miami absolut nicht mithalten. Einen sandigen Strand gab es am Lake Washington nicht. Stattdessen lagen wir mit unserer Decke auf einer Wiese. Es gab auch keine Palmen, stattdessen normale Laubbäume.

Aber wir waren hier nun mal auch nicht in Kalifornien. Der Strand war auch nicht überfüllt. Das liebte ich an Seattle. Eine Metropole, die eben nicht so überfüllt war und dennoch seine Touristen-Attraktion hatte.

Der See war wärmer als ich dachte, allerdings hielt ich es dennoch nur kurz aus. Edward stattdessen schwamm ein wenig hin und her. Mein Glück. Denn als er später aus dem Wasser stieg, schmachtete ich ihn an, als würde ich seinen Adonis-Körper zum ersten Mal sehen. Und es war alles meins.

Das schlimme, er wusste um seine Wirkung auf mich und kam mit seinem schiefen Grinsen auf mich zu. Gott, wie sich das Wasser auf seinen stählernen Muskeln perlte, machte mich ganz wuschig.

„Siehst du etwas, dass du magst?", fragte er mich frech.

Ich warf ihm nur ein Handtuch zu und zog ihn an seiner Hose zu mir heran, um ihn dann gierig zu küssen.

„Hui. Das nenne ich mal einen Kuss", schnaufte er schwer atmend.

Diesmal war ich es, die grinste.

Edward trocknete sich ab und legte sich dann zu mir auf die Decke. Es war herrlich in der Sonne zu baden. Man kam einfach zu selten dazu. Was man an meiner Blässe zu gut sehen konnte. Edward hingegen hatte eine angenehme Bräune angenommen. Kein Wunder, da er jede freie Minute in unserem Garten verbrachte, um diesen zu verschönern. Und dieses machte er oberkörperfrei.

Das war natürlich ein heißer Anblick, sobald ich nach Hause kam.

Zurück am Strand, merkte ich, dass die Sonne heute kräftiger schien, als ich dachte. Weshalb ich mich aufrichtete und begann, mich einzucremen. Edward sah, was ich anfing und schnappte sich meine Sonnencreme.

„Lass mich das machen", haucht er in mein Ohr, was mir trotz der Hitze eine Gänsehaut einbrachte.

Edward stellte sich hinter mich und legte los. Erst meine Arme, dann meine Beine. Als er meinen Bauch eincremte, zog er mich nah an sich heran, wobei ich ihn überdeutlich spüren konnte. Es war mir immer wieder ein Vergnügen, zu sehen, in diesem Fall zu spüren, welch Reaktion ich auf Edward hatte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als meinen Po näher an ihn zu drücken.

„Bella", raunte er.

„Was machst du nur mit mir. Runter mit dir", drückte er mich zu Boden.

Ich konnte nur zufrieden grinsen, was Edward merkte und es mir mit Kitzeln heimzahlte. So legte ich mich auf meinen Bauch und Edward setzte sich vorsichtig auf meinen Hintern. Allerdings ließ er sich nicht ganz nieder.

Edward fing an, meinen Rücken einzucremen und mich dabei gleichzeitig zu massieren. Und ich stellte mal wieder fest, dass Edward magische Hände hatte.

„Schlaf mir ja nicht ein", lachte er und kitzelte erneut meine Seite.

„Gar nicht so einfach", brummte ich in die Decke.

Edwards Bewegungen wurden langsamer, bis sie ganz stillten und seine Hände auf meinen Schulterblättern ruhten. Erst dachte ich mir nichts dabei, aber nach einigen Minuten wurde es mir doch zu merkwürdig und ich sah hoch zu Edward, der angespannt zum See hinaussah.

„Babe?"

„Hhmm?"

„Was ist los?", fragte ich leicht besorgt.

„Huh. Oh. Entschuldige. War nur in Gedanken", lächelte er zu mir runter.

„Verrätst du mir auch, was dich so gefangen hat?", zog ich meine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ähm. Lilian. Wie schön die Zeit mit ihr ist", antwortete er verträumt.

„Oder hast du eher daran gedacht, wie es mit unserem Baby wäre?", nahm ich seine Hand und sah ihn liebevoll an.

Edward stand auf und setzte sich vor mich. Ich kniete mich hin und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Sein Blick war mir Antwort genug.

„Ich wünsche mir momentan nichts mehr, als selbst dieses Glück zu erleben", glühten seine Augen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mein Inneres vor Freude zuckte.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich quiekend.

„Du also auch?", grinste er frech, wohl wissend, was meine Antwort sei.

Freudig sprang ich in seine Arme, mit einer Wucht, die uns beide umfallen ließ. Auf Edward liegend, küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich und mussten uns zurückhalten, nicht hier sofort übereinander herzufallen.

Als wir uns irgendwann schwer atmend voreinander lösten, sah mich Edward so intensiv an, dass ich dachte, er würde gleich platzen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Süße."

„Und ich dich noch mehr", küsste ich seine Nase.

„Wann wollen wir loslegen?", wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen.

Auch wenn Edward die Frage versuchte in einem Witz zu verstecken, wusste ich dennoch, dass er sofort loslegen wollte.

„Lass und bis nach der Hochzeit warten. Ich setzt kurz vorher die Pille ab", dachte ich laut nach.

„Und du hast kein Problem damit, deine Arbeit zu pausieren?"

„Ich bin ja nicht sterbenskrank. Bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt werde ich arbeiten gehen. Und wenn das Baby alt genug ist, dass man es einer Tagesmutter anvertrauen kann, werde ich wieder arbeiten."

„Wow. Du hast wohl schon alles durchgeplant", grinste er frech.

Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schlug gegen seinen Bauch, was mir wahrscheinlich mehr weh tat, als ihm.

„Dein Dad wird sicher gerne für eine Vertretung sorgen, wenn es um seinen Enkel geht", küsste ich ihn.

„Da wirst du wohl recht haben", meinte er noch und legte sich wieder auf die Decke.

Ich tat es ihm gleich, sah ihn dabei aber an. Auch Edward drehte seinen Kopf und blickte zu mir. Ohne Worte grinsten wir um die Wette, dabei verflochten wir unsere Finger und genossen die Nähe zueinander.

Den Abend schlossen wir gemeinsam im Bett ab. Ich glaubte man sah uns am nächsten Tag nicht an, dass wir eigentlich einen Tag frei hatten. Aber das war es wert. Mit Edward war es immer noch wie am ersten Tag. Unsere Körper zogen sich förmlich an.

Ein paar Wochen vor der Hochzeit, um welche ich mich kaum kümmern brauchte, da Esme, Alice, Rose und Sue alles fest in der Hand hatten, bis auf paar Kleinigkeiten, wie Einladungen und Brautkleid, gönnten, beziehungsweise zwangen, uns unsere Väter eine Woche Urlaub auf. Es war ein Hochzeitsgeschenk der beiden. Und da Edward und ich unsere Flitterwochen schon gebucht hatten, welche in wärmere Gefilde gingen, schenkten sie uns eine Reise in die Berge. Mitten im Sommer.

Was sie damit bezwecken wollten, wussten wir nicht. Esme und Sue stellten auch deutlich klar, dass sie damit nichts zu tun hatten, es sei allein auf dem Mist unserer Väter gewachsen. Dies wunderte mich nicht.

Einen Tag vor Abflug nach Alaska, ja es ging wirklich in den kalten Schnee, luden Jasper und Alice uns zu sich nach Hause ein. Noch mit dabei waren Esme, Carlisle und Millie. Es wunderte uns, dass nicht auch Rose und Emmett eingeladen waren, aber Alice wollte einen Familienabend machen, da diese immer seltener wurden, seit Edward und Alice ausgezogen waren. Da hatte sie allerdings recht.

Alice hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben für den Abend. Alles war sehr schön dekoriert und ihr Essen roch herrlich. Dennoch wirkte sie irgendwie nervös. Auch Jasper war nicht er selbst. Und das erlebte ich bei ihm eher selten. Mein bester Freund konnte seine Emotionen eigentlich sehr gut verstecken, weshalb ich mir ein bisschen Sorgen machte.

Auch Edward war es aufgefallen und hatte mich gefragt, ob es mir ebenfalls aufgefallen war. Nachdem ich es bestätigte, wurde auch mein Verlobter besorgt.

Wir waren mitten beim Essen, welches übrigens sehr schmackhaft war, da hielt es Edward nicht mehr aus. Jasper schob sein Essen nur hin und her und starrte ständig zu Alice. Diese wiederum rutschte öfter als sonst auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Wollt ihr uns so langsam mal erzählen, was der wirkliche Anlass zu diesem Essen ist?", fragte Edward, zwar nervös, versuchte es aber mit Grinsen zu verdecken.

„Noch mal heiraten werdet ihr wohl nicht?", kam es von Carlisle, der vor Neugier ebenso platzte.

„Ich bin schwanger", sprudelte es plötzlich aus Alice raus.

Gleichzeitig begann Jasper übers ganze Gesicht zu grinsen und zog Alice zu sich heran. So schnell sich Alice Freude zeigte, stiegen ihr plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen.

Esme freute sich und umarmte Alice zusammen mit Jasper. Gleiches taten Edward und Carlisle. Als diese fertig waren, gratulierte ich den beiden und drückte ihnen ein Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich freu mich so für euch", sagte ich den Glücklichen, woraufhin beide mich komisch ansahen.

Allerdings konnte ich nicht weiter darauf eingehen, da Edward mich unterbrach.

„Aber warum so nervös? Ist ja nicht so, als wärst du noch ein Teenager und unverheiratet", lachte Edward.

„Ähm. Also…", druckste Alice rum.

„Komm schon, Aly."

Jasper sah liebevoll zu Alice und drückte sie sanft.

„Alice hatte etwas Sorge, weil sie sich sicher war, dass ihr vor uns ein Kind haben wolltet, da du der ältere Bruder bist und….", fielen Jasper keine Worte mehr ein.

Edward und ich sahen uns an und lachten danach laut los. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis wir uns wieder fingen und in einige verduzte Gesichter sahen.

„Heißt das ihr seid auch schwanger?", fragte Alice hoffnungsvoll.

Und auch die anderen drei sahen uns freudig an.

„Nein, Aly. Weder ich noch Bella ist schwanger", lachte Edward.

„Wir wollen uns bis nach der Hochzeit Zeit lassen", sprach er weiter.

Ich sah gespannt zu Carlisle. Auch wenn ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen machte, dass er sich nicht über ein weiteres Enkelkind freuen würde, war ich dennoch aufgeregt, was der Boss in ihm denken würde.

„Schau mich nicht so an, Bella. Ich werde schon jemanden finden, der dich vertreten kann", grinste er.

Ich war, trotz dessen ich seine Reaktion erahnte, erleichtert.

„Du weißt, dass das Blödsinn ist, Aly, oder? Es ist ja kein Wettrennen, von wem unsere Eltern das nächste Enkelkind bekommen. Ich freu mich jedenfalls riesig für euch."

In dem Sinne war es ja dann doch Edward, welcher Carlisle zum ersten Mal zum Opa machte. Alice schien auch darauf gekommen zu sein und lachte verlegen.

Nur eine konnte die verklemmte Stimmung lösen und das war Millie. Durch die ganzen Umarmungen und Glückwünsche wurde sie ganz vergessen. Und was machte ein Kleinkind, wenn es Aufmerksamkeit möchte, genau, Unsinn. Millie hatte Stück für Stück die Tischdecke zu sich gezogen, bis die ersten Teller zu Boden fielen.

Im ersten Moment sah sie erschrocken zu uns Erwachsenen, lachte dann aber laut los und haute mit den Händen auf den Tisch ihres Hochsitzes. Danach verfielen wir alle in Gelächter und machten erstmal sauber.

Als Millie später in den Armen ihrer Mutter einschlief, brachte Esme die Kleine nach Hause.

Obwohl Edward und ich am nächsten Tag früh los mussten, blieben wir noch etwas bei Alice und Jasper.

„Nur noch mal, damit du heut Nacht gut schlafen kannst. Wir freuen uns für euch. Und dass wir unbedingt vor euch ein Kind bekommen müssen, ist doch völliger Quatsch. Ich liebe dich, Alice, aber da haben deine Hormone wohl verrückt gespielt", lachte Edward und fing sich damit einen Schlag von Alice ein.

„Nein, Alice. Wirklich. Ich freue mich für euch. Und wenn du es so willst habt ihr zuerst geheiratet, also müsst ihr auch für den ersten Nachwuchs sorgen."

Edward kam aus dem Lachen heute nicht mehr raus und hatte wirklich seinen Spaß, Alice aufzuziehen. Ich hingegen zog mir Jasper beiseite und fragte ihn, ob er Alice Gedanken teilte.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber du kennst Alice. Wenn sie sich mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, kann man sie kaum davon abbringen. Leider auch bei diesem Thema. Und irgendwann hat sie es geschafft, mich anzustecken."

„Ihr beiden", stupste ich ihn nur an.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten wir uns dann auch. Natürlich unterhielten Edward und ich uns noch einmal über Alice Angst. Wir blieben einer Meinung.

Klar sehntest du dich auch nach einen Baby, wenn erst Esme Mama wurde, dann folgte Rose und nun Alice. Und wir waren die Nachzügler. Aber Edward und ich hatten schon immer unser eigenes Tempo. Wenn es soweit war, würden auch wir Eltern werden.

Am nächsten Morgen holte uns Charlie ab und brachte uns zum Flughafen. Er wünschte uns viel Spaß im Schnee. Dieser Kerl. Aber gut. Ab in den Schnee.

Mit dem Flugzeug ging es zunächst nach Anchorage. Da stiegen wir in ein viel kleineres Flugzeug, wo maximal 20 Leute reinpassten. Es wurde ein holpriger Flug zum Alyeska-Resort, da wir doch tatsächlich das Glück hatten, dass es dieses Jahr sehr früh den ersten Schnee gab und das in Massen.

Als wir sicher auf den Girdwood Airport landeten, sah man nichts mehr von dem Schnee, aber unsere Reise war noch nicht zu Ende. Mit einem geliehenen Jeep ging es in höhere Gefilde. Und je höher wir kamen, desto weißer wurde es.

War ja nicht so, dass ich mich nicht über den Schnee freute, aber auf Schnee war ich noch nie sehr koordiniert. Und ich wollte mich vor Edward nicht zum Affen machen. Zumal ich mir kurz vor der Hochzeit auch nichts brechen wollte.

Das letzte Mal, als ich Skifahren war, war Jahre her und war mit Jacob, Paul und noch ein paar mehr ihrer Freunde. So schlecht war ich gar nicht. Das war aber auch vor meiner Hüftverletzung. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht war uns auch mehr nach Bett anstatt Skifahren.

Die Straße wurde immer enger und der Schnee immer mehr. Ich bezweifelte, dass unter dem Schnee Asphalt war, denn es sah mir mittlerweile mehr nach einem Waldweg aus.

„Weißt du wo wir hin müssen?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Charlie hat es mir genau erklärt, Baby. Wir sind gleich da", klang er ziemlich zuversichtlich.

Allerdings sah ich ihm dennoch die Sorgenfalten an. Denn er hatte immer mehr Schwierigkeiten, den Jeep zu lenken. Ich traute mich gar nicht ihn anzusprechen, um seine Konzentration nicht zu stören.

Plötzlich verlor Edward die Gewalt über den Jeep. Ich schrie auf. Edward drehte das Lenkrad wie wild. Wir rutschten hin und her. Ich sah uns gegen einen Baum knallen. Aber nach, mir schier endlosen Sekunden, standen wir wieder gerade auf der Straße. Edward schnappte schwer nach Luft.

„Alles OK?", fragte er besorgt.

Ich nickte nur.

„Erinner mich daran, wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind, Charlie und Carlisle zum Nordpol zu jagen", sagte er nur und setzte den Jeep wieder langsam in Bewegung.

Zehn Minuten später kamen wir endlich an unserer Hütte an. Dort wartete schon der Besitzer, welcher vor seinen Truck schon einen Schneeschieber gespannt hatte. Zudem hatte er die Hütte weitestgehend vom Schnee befreit.

„Hi. Ich bin Jeff. Ihr müsst Bella und Edward sein", begrüßte uns der kräftige Mann, der einen buschigen Bart im Gesicht hatte.

Während Edward und ich uns dick einpackten, rannte der Kerl mit offener Jacke rum. Aber wahrscheinlich lebte er sein Leben lang schon hier und hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

Wir begrüßten ihn und er erklärte uns alles. Der Kühlschrank wurde von ihm gefühlt, zudem hatte er die Hütte schon vorgeheizt und jede Menge Feuerholz bereit gestellt. Welch ein Segen, da ich gerade sehr fror.

Er würde die Tage öfter mal hier lang fahren, um die Straße zu räumen, da sich jede Menge Schnee angesagt hatte.

Edward ließ sich danach erklären, wie der Snow Jet funktionierte, während ich uns etwas zu Essen machte. Ich lud Jeff mit ein, bei uns zu Essen, aber er lehnte ab, seine Frau würde schon auf ihn warten.

Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass er eine Frau haben würde, so wie Jeff rum rannte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es wirklich die Abgeschiedenheit. Wer kümmert sich großartig darum, wie man hier aussieht. Zumal er viel netter war, als er aussah.

Da es schon kurz vor der Dämmerung war, als wir gegessen hatten, machten wir es uns vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Wie wir da so zusammengekuschelt auf der Couch lagen, unsere Wangen von der Hitze vom Feuer errötet, fand ich die Gegend gar nicht mehr so schlimm.

Es war auch das erste Mal seit langem, dass Edward und ich richtig abschalten konnten. Unsere Handys hatten hier oben keinen Empfang. Und unsere Laptops und mein iPad hatten wir erst gar nicht mitgenommen. Falls es einen Notfall geben sollte, hatte Jeff uns ein Funkgerät da gelassen. Aber zum Einsatz sollte es erst gar nicht kommen.

Wir verbrachten tatsächlich die ganze Nacht vor dem Kamin. Kaputt vom Flug und der Autofahrt, waren wir eingeschlafen. Geweckt wurden wir von der Sonne. Ich war wirklich überrascht, sie zu sehen.

Edward holte etwas Holz von draußen, um den Kamin neu zu bestücken. Ich ging auf die Veranda und genoss die Aussicht. Es war traumhaft. Irgendwann in der Nacht musste es aufgehört haben zu schneien. Dennoch stand Edward knietief im Schnee, obwohl Jeff dort gestern Schnee geschoben hatte. Zusammen mit der Sonne, bildete der schneebedeckte Wald ein wunderschönes Gemälde.

„Herrlich, oder?", fragte Edward, als er sich, mit Holz im Arm, neben mich stellte.

„Ja. Wusste nicht, dass Schnee so schön sein kann", seufzte ich.

Langsam wurde es kalt und wir gingen rein. Ich machte uns fix was zu essen und wir gingen danach ausgiebig duschen. Während ich danach meine Haare kämmte, machte sich Edward schon auf den Weg wieder nach draußen, um Schnee zu schieben. In Seattle kam er noch nicht oft dazu. Solche Arbeiten, machten ihm einfach spaß.

Nachdem ich meine Haare gefönt hatte, packte ich unsere Sachen aus, räumte ein wenig auf und wollte dann Edward Gesellschaft leisten. Als ich allerdings nach draußen kam, war Edward weder zu hören, noch zu sehen.

„Edward?", rief ich.

„Hier drin. Komm her, dass musst du dir ansehen", hörte ich seine Stimme, aus einer kleinen Nebenhütte kommen.

Auffallend war, dass die Hütte große Fenster hatte. Als ich näher kam, konnte ich Edward schon durch die Scheiben sehen.

„Ist das nicht cool?", war mein Verlobter äußerst begeistert.

Und ich wurde es auch, als ich den Jacuzzi entdeckte. Er füllte fast die ganze kleine Hütte aus. Edward saß drin, da der Jacuzzi nicht mit Wasser gefüllt war, und grinste mich an. Ich setzte mich zu ihm und fing wahrscheinlich genauso an zu grinsen. Das würde unser neuer Lieblingsplatz werden, denn man konnte selbst vom Jacuzzi aus die wunderschöne Natur dort draußen genießen.

„Den probieren wir heute Abend gleich mal aus", lachte Edward und half mir wieder raus.

Kurz danach machten wir unseren ersten Ausflug mit dem Snow Jet. Edward zeigte mir wie er funktionierte, damit ich ihn später auch bedienen konnte. Wir schnallten unsere Skier auf den Jet und fuhren los.

Unterwegs trafen wir sogar auf Jeff, der selbst weiter oben die Straßen räumte, da sich wohl mit dem ersten Schnee auch die ersten Wintersportler anmeldeten. Und manche, so wie wir, nahmen nun mal nicht den Sessellift.

Da wir doch eher unerfahrene Skifahrer waren, mieden wir die unpräparierten Pisten. Stattdessen wechselten wir uns ab. Der eine fuhr den Snow Jet, der andere hing mit einem Seil, wie beim Wasser-Ski hinten dran.

Edward schien wirklich seinen Spaß daran zu haben. Ich hingegen hatte nach dem dritten Mal Fallen genug. Zudem ich auch noch die drei Male auf meine operierte Hüfte fiel und sie langsam anfing zu Schmerzen. Und bevor ich schlimmeres riskierte, gönnte ich Edward seinen Spaß. Wobei mir das Snowmobile fahren ebenso großen Spaß machte.

Das war dann aber auch genug Schnee-Spaß für diesen Tag. Nachdem wir spät zu Mittag aßen, testeten wir den Jacuzzi. Er war herrlich. Und da wir alleine waren, konnten wir auf jegliche Kleidung verzichten. Was Edward und mich natürlich zu anderen Aktivitäten anregte.

Am nächsten Tag erkundeten wir ein wenig die Gegend mit dem Snowmobile. Es war zum Glück noch nicht zu kalt, sodass der Fahrtwind einem nicht zu sehr ins Gesicht schlug. Da wir nicht vor hatten zu rasen, verzichteten wir auf die Helme.

Trotz des vielen Schnees konnten wir noch jede Menge Natur genießen. Uns liefen auch einige Tiere über den Weg. Wir machten auch einen kurzen Abstecher zu den Skipisten, wo tatsächlich einiges los war.

Am Abend kochte Edward. Nicht, dass er nicht kochen konnte. Dennoch überließ er mir zu gerne den Kochlöffel. Weshalb ich mich freute, ihm dabei mal wieder zuzusehen. Sein konzentrierter Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer zu niedlich. Am Ende schmeckte es wie immer vorzüglich.

Am nächsten Tag wollte Edward unbedingt das Snowboard ausprobieren, welches Jeff ihm vorbei gebracht hatte. Ich hielt mich lieber weiterhin an die Ski. Zumindest wollte ich es, denn weit kamen wir nicht.

Edward schnallte sich das Brett unter und ich sollte ihn wieder mit dem Snowmobile ziehen. Nach meinen Drängen setzte er sich auch einen Helm auf. Und das war auch gut so.

Die ersten Meter sahen sogar sehr gut aus. Man sah Edward seine Sportlichkeit an, stand wie ein echter Athlet auf dem Snowboard. Doch schon bald wurde mein lieber Verlobter wagemutig und versuchte kleine Sprünge über die Schneeberge am Fahrbahnrand.

Ein Berg war dann wohl doch zu groß. Die Landung muss zu hart gewesen. Edward konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten und stürzte. Zum Glück ließ er das Seil los, sonst hätte ich ihn hinterher geschleift.

Mich beunruhigte ein wenig, dass Edward noch nicht wieder stand, als ich auf ihn zu fuhr. Es wurde noch schlimmer, als er zusammengekrümmt sein Knie hielt.

„Edward!", sprang ich von meinem Gefährt.

„Argh", stöhnte er vor Schmerz.

Ich nahm ihm erst seinen Helm ab, bevor ich seine Hände vom Knie entfernte.

„Ist bestimmt gebrochen."

„Lass mich mal die Diagnose stellen", zuckte ich mit der Augenbraue.

„Ok, ok, Frau Doktor."

Ich versuchte, sein Knie zu beugen, doch schon nach wenigen Zentimetern stöhnte Edward vor Schmerz auf. Mit der dicken Skihose konnte ich zudem nichts sehen und nicht wirklich was fühlen.

„Wir müssen dich erstmal zur Hütte bringen", meinte ich etwas besorgt.

„Bleib sitzen, ich schnall schnell das Board fest."

Dass Edward keine Widerworte gab, beunruhigte mich ungemein. Aber vielleicht war es auch einfach nur der Schock.

Es war gar nicht so einfach, Edward auf das Snowmobile zu hieven. Irgendwie schafften wir es dann aber mit vereinten Kräften.

Edward klammerte sich an mich, während ich ganz langsam Richtung Hütte fuhr. Jetzt kam uns Jeff natürlich nicht entgegen, dessen Hilfe ich gut gebrauchen könnte, Edward in die Hütte zu bringen. Stattdessen war es ein Krampf, da Edward sich natürlich nicht auf mich stützen wollte, es aber ohne meine Hilfe so gut wie gar nicht funktionierte.

Männer.

Als wir es dann endlich bis zur Couch schafften, half ich ihm erstmal aus der Jacke. Doch bevor ich ihn weiter ausziehen konnte, musste ich erstmal das Feuer wieder in Gange bringen, da es wieder kälter wurde in der Hütte.

Als das geschafft war, ging ich wieder zu Edward, der sich nicht ein Stück bewegt hatte und stattdessen schmerzverzerrt und nachdenklich an die Decke starrte.

„Alles OK?", fragte ich besorgt.

Edward sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mir sagte, dass ich mir die Frage hätte sparen können.

„Ich werde uns die Hochzeit versauen", grummelte er.

„Ach hör auf. Die Hochzeit ist in zweieinhalb Wochen. Und ich heirate dich an Krücken, sollte es der Fall werden", küsste ich ihn sanft.

So schaffte ich es, Edward wenigstens ein winziges Lächeln aufzuzwingen.

Vorsichtig zog ich ihm erst die Skihose aus, was schon ein Krampf war. Danach folgte die lange Unterhose.

„Verdammt. Ich wollte ja schon immer mal mit dir Doktorspiele machen, aber nicht so", versuchte Edward zu witzeln.

„Ach ich finde deine Unterbuchse ganz anregend", grinste ich schelmisch, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase und kümmerte mich wieder um die Hose.

Was ich sah, als ich sie Edward ganz ausgezogen hatte, gefiel mir allerdings gar nicht. Sein rechtes Knie war ziemlich angeschwollen. Zudem fing sich schon ein Bluterguss an zu bilden.

„Dein Blick gefällt mir gar nicht."

„Ich will dir zwar keine Angst machen, aber es sieht auch nicht wirklich gut aus", sah ich ihn entschuldigend an.

„Das wird gleich weh tun. Aber ich muss versuchen, dein Bein anzuwinkeln, um zu spüren, was eventuell kaputt sein könnte. Als du vorhin gestanden hast, hat es sich da vielleicht angefühlt, als wäre dein Knie nicht mehr stabil?"

Edward sah mich erst fragend an, überlegte dann aber dennoch.

„Ja…"

Gar nicht gut.

„Als wenn es sich immer nach außen biegen wollte."

„Ok. Das wird gleich weh tun…"

Mit viel Gefühl bewegte ich Edwards Unterschenkel. Beim Anwinkeln spürte ich noch genug Spannung, was darauf hin deutete, dass es wohl zumindest nicht die Kreuzbänder erwischte. Was mir auch seine starken Schmerzen erklärte, die für einen Kreuzbandriss untypisch waren.

„Also das vordere Kreuzband ist nicht gerissen", beruhigte ich ihn.

„Und das hintere?"

„Kann ich so leider nicht sagen. Aber ich habe eine andere Vermutung."

Diesmal bog ich Edwards Knie nach innen, wobei nicht viel passierte. Als ich es nach außen drückte traten gleich zwei Sachen auf; Edward schrie vor Schmerz auf, wie ich es noch nie hörte und mir eine Gänsehaut einbrachte. Und sein Knie ließ sich viel zu weit nach außen beugen.

„Ich bin kein Sportarzt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du dir das Außenband gerissen hast", versuchte ich es ihm feinfühlig beizubringen.

Edward ließ sich geschockt zurück aufs Couchkissen fallen.

„Bin gleich wieder zurück", küsste ich seine Stirn.

Da wir hier keine Eiswürfel hatten, brach ich ein paar Eiszapfen von der Hütte ab, zerkleinerte sie und packte sie in eine Plastiktüte. Sie legte ich dann vorsichtig auf Edwards Knie. Ich holte ihm noch Schmerzmittel aus meinem Reisearzneikoffer. Tatsächlich fand ich sogar ein paar Binden, um Edwards Knie zu stabilisieren. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht der Erste, der sich hier so böse verletzte.

Edward gefiel mir gar nicht, als ich ihm die Schmerztabletten reichte. Er war ein wenig blass um die Nase, aber was mich am meisten besorgte, war seine in sich gekehrte Stille.

„Babe?", suchte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Mit einem traurigen Blick schaute er zu mir. Mein Süßer tat mir schon leid. Gleichzeitig wollte ich ihn am liebsten knutschen, da es auch ein wenig niedlich aussah.

„Mal jetzt nicht den Teufel an die Wand, OK? Wenn ich richtig liege, musst du nicht mal operiert werden. Lediglich für knapp zwei Monate eine Bewegungsschiene tragen. Und ein wenig Physiotherapie. Unseren Flitterwochen steht dem nichts im Wege", lächelte ich ihn an.

„Und wenn nicht? Wenn es doch schlimmer ist?"

„Dann heirate ich dich an Krücken und wir flittern zu Haus bei uns im Bett", grinste ich und wuschelte sein Haar.

Natürlich würde ich mir auch andere Flitterwochen wünschen. Aber es hätte heute auch viel schlimmer ausgehen können. Und das war es nicht.

„Und nun?", fragte er kleinlaut.

„Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, sollten wir schnellstmöglich nach Seattle. Wenn es wirklich nur ein Außenbandriss ist, könnten wir es auch in Anchorage behandeln lassen, allerdings könntest du so oder so im Schnee nichts machen. Zudem ist es mir lieber, wenn sich das unser Spezialist ansehen würde."

Ich konnte sehen, wie Wut in Edward aufstieg und er sie mit der Faust an der Couch ausließ.

„Das war unser Urlaub", grummelt er.

„Und ich hab's versaut."

„Oh, Babe…", legte ich mich vorsichtig zu ihm und strich liebevoll über seinen Bauch.

„Du hast es nicht versaut. Mittlerweile müsstest du doch wissen, dass bei uns nie etwas nach Plan läuft", küsste ich seinen Mundwinkel.

Edward drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und intensivierte den Kuss. Wir küssten uns so lange, bis es etwas zu leidenschaftlich wurde. Zumindest für Edwards Knie. Ungern trennte ich mich von ihm, aber ich musste sein Knie verbinden und dafür sorgen, dass wir hier schnellstmöglich weg kämen.

Mit einer schmerzstillenden Salbe rieb ich Edwards Knie ein, verband es und schnappte mir das Funkgerät, um Jeff zu erreichen. Da hatten wir den Notfall, dass wir es doch benutzen mussten.

Leider gab es heute keinen Flug mehr von Alyeska nach Anchorage. Aber Jeff stellte sich bereit, uns zu fahren. Wenn wir uns beeilten, würden wir den letzten Flug von Anchorage nach Seattle schaffen. Während Edward versuchte, etwas aufzuräumen, packte ich unsere Taschen. Jeff wollte sich dann um den Rest kümmern. Wir sollten uns keine Gedanken darum machen.

Zum Glück hatte ich diesmal Jeff an meiner Seite, um Edward ins Auto zu hieven. Auf dem rutschigen Schnee war das auch gar nicht so einfach.

Dank Jeffs Fahrkünsten, schafften wir es rechtzeitig zum Flughafen. Ich konnte ihm gar nicht genug danken. Er nahm nicht mal mein Trinkgeld an. Er gab mir noch seine Adresse, damit ich ihm und seiner Frau aus unseren Flitterwochen schreiben könnte.

In Anchorage riss dann beinahe mein Geduldsfaden. Zwar hatten sie noch Plätze frei, in der ersten Klasse, wo Edward genug Platz hatte für seine Beine, und mir machte es auch nichts aus, dass sie unsere Flüge nicht umbuchen wollten, sondern ich sie extra zahlen musste. Nein, es war die Flugbegleiterin, die tatsächlich erst mit Edward flirtete, uns dann aber nicht ins Flugzeug lassen wollte, da Edward angeblich nicht flugfähig wäre. Erst sollte es sich ein Arzt ansehen.

Sie glaubte mir natürlich nicht, dass ich selber Ärztin war. Erst nachdem sie sich wirklich mein Profil auf der Harborview Medical Center Homepage angesehen hatte und ich ihr zig mal sagte, dass Edward fliegen könne, ließ sie uns durch. Edward selber fand es natürlich witzig, wie sehr ich mich aufregte. Grrr.

Bevor wir starteten, rief ich noch Carlisle an. Da es mitten in der Nacht war, wusste er sofort, dass etwas passiert sein musste. Ich erläuterte ihm die Situation. Er war sofort hellwach, in Sorge um seinen Sohn.

„Wie macht sich der Patient?", fragte er.

„Schläft, dank der Schmerzmittel, die ich ihm gegeben habe", sah ich an mir runter, wo Edward mit seinem Kopf auf meinem Schoß schlief.

„Er macht sich eben seine Gedanken, falls es schlimmer sein sollte, als ich denke. Wegen der Hochzeit."

„Typisch."

Wir unterhielten uns noch kurz, bis die Durchsage kam, alle elektrischen Geräte auszuschalten und sich anzuschnallen, da wir gleich starten würden.

Zwar versuchte ich zu schlafen, aber ich war zu aufgewühlt. Zudem zuckte Edward bei jeder Bewegung. Nach zwei Stunden wachte Edward auch schon wieder auf. Mit Schmerzen.

„Ich kann dir leider keine Schmerztabletten mehr geben. Wir müssen warten, bis wir im Krankenhaus sind", küsste ich seine schmollenden Lippen.

Die einzige Abhilfe, die ich ihm verschaffen konnte, war eine Tüte Eiswürfel, die ich von einer Stewardess bekam.

Auch wenn Edward immer unruhiger wurde, kamen wir nach weiteren anderthalb Stunden an. Allerdings hatte er durch das lange Sitzen nun noch mehr Schmerzen. Der Ärmste.

Es war mittlerweile 5 Uhr morgens in Seattle, als wir ins Taxi stiegen. Die Stadt erwachte so langsam.

Ich klingelte Carlisles Pieper an. Und kaum, dass wir an der Notaufnahme hielten, stand er schon mit einem Rollstuhl bereit. Ein Pfleger nahm dem Taxifahrer unsere Taschen ab, während ich mit meinem Verlobten und Carlisle ins Krankenhaus ging.

Nach dem Röntgen und einer Kernspintomografie, bestätigte sich meine Diagnose. Zudem hatte Edward sogar Glück mit seinem Außenbandriss, denn hätte sich das Band aus dem Knochen gelöst, wäre er um eine OP nicht rum gekommen. Aber so hieß es nun die nächsten Tage ruhen. Urlaub hatten wir ja eh.

Bei Edward flossen fast Freudentränen. Die Erleichterung war ihm wirklich mehr als anzusehen. Ich war es auch. Nicht wegen der Hochzeit, oder den Flitterwochen. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass Edward das durchmachen musste.

Gut, Zuhause war nun mal nicht die verschneite Waldlandschaft von Alyeska, dennoch machten Edward und ich das Beste aus meinem Urlaub. Für Edward war es erst mal mindestens 4 Wochen Krankschreibung. Ein kleiner Knick für Edward, wobei er jetzt nur zwei Wochen hätte arbeiten müssen, denn danach warteten schon die zwei Flitterwochen. Kommt davon, wenn man im halben Jahr zuvor nie Urlaub in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Die restlichen Tage unseres ‚Skiurlaubs' umsorgte ich Edward und gemeinsam kümmerten wir uns um die letzten Einzelheiten unserer Hochzeit. Edward genoss natürlich meine Pflege. Für mich war es auch irgendwie die Revanche dafür, wie Edward sich um mich gekümmert hatte, nach dem Brand in meinem Apartment.

Das Gute war, dass Edward nach zwei Tagen wieder, wenn auch mit Krücken, gut zu Fuß war. So brauchte ich mir keine Gedanken machen, wenn ich wieder zum Dienst musste.

In der Notaufnahme war gleich der erste Tag wieder stressig ohne Ende. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als wenn in meinem Urlaub hier nichts los war und sie jetzt extra kamen, wo ich wieder da war. Was würde denn erst hier los sein, wenn ich zwei Wochen Urlaub machte?

Aber daran wollte ich jetzt nicht denken, denn in zwei Wochen war ich Mrs. Edward Cullen. Das konnte mir keiner nehmen. Auch nicht die vielen Patienten, die ausgerechnet heute nur am nörgeln waren. Ich atmete einfach tief durch und schenkte jedem ein breites Lächeln.

Zum Glück weinerte Edward nicht rum, als ich abends nach Hause kam. Stattdessen zog er mich auf die Couch und massierte meine Schultern. Himmlisch. Als hätte er einen Kurs dafür genommen.

Am Wochenende stand der Junggesellenabschied an. Anders als bei Rose und Alice, ließen wir es relaxt angehen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, da wir gleichzeitig unsere Wellnessgutscheine einlösten.

Allerdings fuhren wir nicht weit weg, um zu entspannen, sondern buchten hier in Seattle von Samstag zu Sonntag. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Sue und ich.

Die Herren der Schöpfung machten es sich bei uns Zuhause einen schönen Abend. Keiner wollte es riskieren, dass Edward sich das Knie erneut verletzte. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass unsere Väter schon dafür sorgten, dass die Party nicht aus dem Ruder laufen würde.

Nach der stressigen Woche tat es wirklich gut, sich verwöhnen zu lassen. Massagen, Gesichts Masken, Peeling, Maniküre, Pediküre. Und das alles mit meinen liebsten Freunden.

Abends gönnten wir uns ein paar Cocktails, erzählten uns Geschichten und lachten jede Menge. Wir hatten einfach sehr viel Spaß.

Etwas beschwipst gingen wir dann noch vor zwölf und ohne Drama, wie bei den letzten Junggesellenabschieden, ins Bett. Schlaf fand ich dennoch nicht so gleich.

Zum Einen fragte ich mich natürlich ob es Edward gut ging und mein lieber Bruder ihn nicht zu hart ran nahm. Und zum anderen beschäftigte mich etwas, was mir von Tag zu Tag in Richtung Hochzeit die Gedanken erschwerte.

Alice erwähnte ja, wie gerne sie ihre Mutter bei der Hochzeit dabei gehabt hätte. Und jetzt, wo es kurz vor meiner stand, wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher.

Ich hätte gern mit ihr zusammen mein Kleid ausgesucht, das Probeessen gemacht und all die Dinge, die eben zu der Hochzeit dazu gehören. Bei Rose und ihrer Mom konnte ich zu gut sehen, wie schön es war, die Dinge mit seiner Mutter zu teilen.

Eigentlich hatte ich mich schon lange mit dem Tod meiner Mutter abgefunden und konnte damit umgehen, aber an speziellen Tagen, kam es dennoch immer wieder mal hoch. Dann hielt ich mich daran fest, was ich hatte. Edward, Emmett und Charlie.

Diese drei Männer waren mir nun das Wichtigste und hielten mich mehr als nur bei Laune.

Am Sonntag genossen wir einen weiteren schönen Tag. Am Ende, als wir uns von den Angestellten verabschiedeten, stand fest, dass wir hier nicht das letzte Mal waren.

Während Alice und Rose mit Esme nach Hause fuhren, brachte ich Sue. Vor dem Haus angekommen, dankte ich Sue für das schöne Wochenende.

„Ich habe zu danken, Bella. Es war wirklich sehr schön mit den Mädels, aber vor allem mit dir Zeit zuverbringen", sah sie mich aufrichtig an.

„Wahrscheinlich liege ich richtig, dass du deine Mom gerade sehr vermisst, zumindest tat ich es, als ich heiratete."

Bei ihren Worten stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. Zum einen, weil sie den Nagel auf den Kopf traf, aber auch, weil sie das gleiche Schicksal mit mir teilte. Wovon ich noch nichts wusste.

„Ja, Bella, auch ich habe meine Mutter früh verloren. Ich mag zwar nicht ganz so jung wie du gewesen sein, dennoch verpasste sie eine prägende Zeit mit mir."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Krebs", sagte sie schmerzlich.

An ihren Augen sah ich, dass es wirklich nicht einfach für sie gewesen sein musste. Krebs ist wirklich eine schlimme und Angst einflößende Krankheit.

„Das tut mir Leid", meinte ich.

Sue nahm meine Hand und sah mich lächelnd an.

„Das muss es nicht, Liebes. Es ist lange her. Mittlerweile habe ich eine eigene Familie. Natürlich hatte ich mir bei der Geburt meiner Kinder immer gewünscht, meine Mutter an meiner Seite zu haben, aber auch so sind sie erwachsen und vernünftig geworden", strich sie mir zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ich habe dir immer wieder versichert, dass ich nie den Platz deiner Mutter einnehmen werde. Weder im Herzen deines Vaters, noch bei dir. Dennoch würde ich mich freuen, wenn ich dir zur Seite stehen darf. Sei es als Schulter zum anlehnen, oder zum halten deiner Schleppe."

Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als in ihre Arme zu springen. Sie war nichts, als nett zu mir, seit ich sie kannte. Stattdessen hatte ich es ihr immer wieder schwer gemacht, uns überhaupt anzunähern. Und hier war sie nun und bot mir dennoch ihren Beistand an.

Es war das, was ich brauchte. Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, hatte ich es auch schon akzeptiert und fühlte mich so viel befreiter.

Während wir uns so umarmten, sah ich über ihre Schulter und konnte Charlie auf der Veranda an einem Pfosten gelehnt grinsen sehen. Für ihn gab es wahrscheinlich nichts Größeres. Auch ihm hatte ich es nicht leicht gemacht und dennoch liebte er mich nicht weniger. Ich ihn dafür umso mehr.

Mit diesen Gedanken konnte die Hochzeit nicht schnell genug kommen. Schon bald würde ich eine Cullen sein. Und ich freute mich riesig.

TBC


	27. Endlich

**Endlich**

**Edwards POV**

Beinahe hätte ich es geschafft, unsere Hochzeit zu vergeigen. Dies hätte wohl auch zu meiner und Bellas Beziehung gepasst, dass irgendwas dazwischen kommen musste. Zum Glück kam es aber nicht ganz so schlimm. Und die Tage, die ich mit meiner Liebsten Zuhause im Bett verbrachte, da ich nun mal zu nichts anderem fähig war, bereute ich sicher nicht.

Natürlich hätte ich gerne lieber länger mit Bella im Schnee getollt, aber wie gesagt, war es wohl nicht dazu bestimmt. In gewisser Hinsicht war ich sogar froh, außer Gefecht zu sein. So kam ich drum herum, einen ausartenden Junggesellenabschied zu feiern. Die letzten zwei waren mir genug.

Ganz fiel er nicht aus. Während Bella mit ihren Mädels ein Wellness-Wochenende verbrachte, luden sich Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie und ein paar Jungs von der Wache zu uns nach Hause ein. Wir sahen uns sämtliche Sportsendungen an, tranken natürlich auch Alkohol. Der Eine mehr, der Andere weniger. Ich hielt mich zurück, da die Mischung zwischen Alkohol und Schmerzmittel bei mir noch nie gut ankam.

In der Woche vor der Hochzeit zogen Bella und ich uns etwas zurück, denn um uns herum herrschte das Chaos. Bella war genervt von der Arbeit, nicht wegen der Patienten, vielmehr konnte sie einfach nicht mehr die vielen Anmerkungen zu ihrer baldigen Hochzeit hören. Ich wusste natürlich, dass sie sich wahnsinnig auf den Tag freute, aber wenn dich jeder darauf ansprach und seinen Gedanken dazu mitteilte, verliert man wohl irgendwann die Geduld.

Darum lenkte ich sie weitestgehend ab. Was wiederum nicht leicht war, denn Alice und Esme gluckten ständig um uns herum. Es war nicht leicht, mit ihnen mitzuhalten und nicht sauer zu sein, da sie wirklich alles gaben, um unsere Hochzeit perfekt zu machen. Weshalb wir sie auch machen ließen. Rose und Sue sorgten dafür, dass sie es nicht übertrieben.

Freitagabend war es dann soweit. Noch nicht die Hochzeit, aber wir begaben uns auf den Weg ins Haus meiner Eltern, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. Als ich mit Carlisle und Esme darüber sprach, waren sie hellauf begeistert. Esme gar gerührt.

Als wir die Auffahrt hinauffuhren, war kaum noch Platz. Die wichtigsten Gäste, die Familie, würden die nächsten zwei Nächte ebenfalls hier verbringen und Esme bei den Vorbereitungen helfen, da sie fast alles selber machen wollte. Selbst die Torte wollte sie selber backen.

Schon die Auffahrt deutete darauf, dass hier geheiratet wird. Alice hatte anscheinend schon jetzt alles geschmückt.

„Es sieht wirklich wunderschön aus. Auch wenn ich etwas Angst vor Alice und Esmes Enthusiasmus hatte, bin ich glücklich, ihnen diese Aufgabe in die Hand gegeben zu haben. Sie machen es wirklich perfekt", seufzte Bella, welche meinen Volvo steuerte.

Ungern überließ ich ihr mein Steuer, aber sie beharrte darauf, dass ich mein Knie bis morgen zur Trauung, so gut es ging schonte. Weshalb ich die Krücken noch immer nicht los war. Ich hätte sie eigentlich seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr nutzen müssen, aber wollte unbedingt vermeiden, dass ich in der Hektik umknicke. Naja, nicht nur sie, sondern ich natürlich auch. Denn in unseren Flitterwochen wollte ich einigermaßen fit sein. Und an den Altar wollte ich gerne auf zwei und nicht vier Beinen treten.

„Nur das Beste für dich", raunte ich in ihr Ohr und küsste ihren Nacken.

Bevor ich auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Lippen kam, um sie intensiver zu küssen, riss jemand die Fahrertür auf.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich warte schon so lang", zog meine kleine Schwester Bella von ihrem Sitz.

Bella sah mich nur hilfesuchend an. Doch mehr als zu grinsen und mit der Schulter zu zucken, konnte ich nicht. Alice war in ihrem Wahn nicht aufzuhalten. Aber meine Verlobte wusste es und ließ sich nach kurzer Gegenwehr mitziehen.

„Ich dachte, die brauchst du nicht mehr?", kamen mir Emmett und Jasper entgegen.

„Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, Em", lachte ich.

Die beiden schnappten sich unsere Taschen und ich folgte ihnen ins Haus. Auch wenn ich längst gut geübt mit den Krücken war, brauchte ich dennoch etwas länger, als meine beiden Kumpel.

Drinnen sah es nicht anders aus, als draußen. Alles war mit weiß geschmückt. Viele Blumen, deren Namen ich nicht kannte, hingen von überall herunter. Selbst der große Kronenleuchter war verziert.

„Gefällt es dir?", trat Esme an meine Seite, in ihren Armen hielt sie Millie, die gerade mit einer Schleife spielte.

„Ihr habt euch wirklich übertroffen", küsste ich ihre Wange.

„Danke für eure Mühe. Es wird ein traumhafter Tag. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Da Millie sich hin und her windete, setzte Esme sie ab. Kaum dass meine jüngste Schwester den Boden berührte, krabbelte sie auch schon davon. Mittlerweile konnte sie zwar schon laufen, stand aber noch auf sehr wackeligen Beinen und war auf allen vieren viel schneller unterwegs.

„Da muss ich hinterher. Millie lässt nichts stehen, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist. Ich freu mich so", umarmte Esme mich noch und lief ihrer Tochter hinterher.

„Hallo Edward", höre ich plötzlich und drehe mich in die Richtung, woher die Stimme kam, um.

„Mom? Was, machst du schon hier?", lahme ich auf sie zu.

„Esme hat mich eingeladen, schon etwas früher zu kommen, um etwas zu helfen", antwortete sie verlegen.

Wer hätte das gedacht. Denn auch wenn sich mittlerweile alles geklärt hatte, konnte Esme meiner Mutter nicht verzeihen, wie sie uns hat damals sitzen lassen. Auch wenn man sie mit unser Leben erpresste.

„Wirklich?", fragte ich erstaunt und schloss sie in meine Arme.

Ich spürte, wie erleichtert sie war, dass ich sie so empfang. Für meine Hochzeit wollte ich nun mal keine gedrückte Stimmung. Zumal ich froh war, dass sie sich trotz der Umstände, hierher wagte, eben weil ihr noch nicht jeder hundertprozentig vertraute.

Während ich sie umarmte, kam auch Brian hinzu. Ich war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er weiterhin zu meiner Mutter stand. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie es ihr ergangen wäre, hätte er ihr den Rücken gekehrt.

„Hi, Brian."

„Edward", reichte er mir die Hand.

Liz löste sich von mir und schmiegt sich an Brian.

„Danke für eure Einladung."

„Nichts zu danken. Ich möchte an diesem Tag nun mal die ganze Familie dabei haben", lächelte ich meiner Mom unmissverständlich zu, woraufhin ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig. Ich erzählte von meinem kleinen Unfall, während mir Brian mehr von seinem Job erzählte, in dem er nun endlich auch Liz einspannen konnte.

Eigentlich wollte ich mich danach nur noch ins Bett legen, um mit Bella zu kuscheln, doch schnell wurde mir bewusst, dass das heute lange nicht drin war. Denn als nächstes musste ich mich erneut einem Gespräch mit Charlie beugen. Auch wenn ich gleich wusste, dass er mich nur nochmal auf die Schippe nehmen wollte, wusste ich gleichzeitig, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte. Sie waren ähnlich derer, die er mir am Junggesellenabschiedsabend erzählte. Ähnlich, wie die, die Emmett, Jasper und Carlisle mir eintrichterten. Dennoch waren es Charlies Worte, die mich in gewisser Weise berührten, denn sie zeigten mir mal wieder, wie sehr er seine Tochter liebte und einfach alles für sie tun würde.

Seine Worte würde ich sicher nicht vergessen.

„_Edward. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Bella liebe. So weißt du auch, was sie in ihrem Leben schon alles durchmachen musste. Welchen Verlust sie schon durchleben musste, welche Schmerzen sie erfuhr. Niemals möchte ich auch nur, dass du der Grund sein würdest, dass sie gleiches wieder durchmacht. Versprich mir, auf sie zu achten, wie Emmett und ich es die letzten Jahre taten. Nachdem ihr beide ja sagt, bist du für sie verantwortlich. Versprich mir, sie nie allein zu lassen. Sie braucht dich."_

Ich wollte ihm eigentlich nicht zeigen, wie sehr mich seine Worte berührten. Aber die Liebe zu seiner Tochter war etwas ganz Besonderes. Und ich war froh darüber, dass Bella einen Vater und einen Bruder hatte, wie es Charlie und Emmett nun mal waren. Morgen würde es sicher nicht weniger emotional.

Leider bekam ich an dem Tag nicht mehr viel von meiner zukünftigen Frau zu sehen. Alice führte sie durch alle Räume, zeigte ihr den wunderschön dekorierten Garten, der schon bereit war für die Trauung. Ich hoffte nur, dass es trotz der positiven Wettervorhersagen nicht anfangen würde zu regnen. Wir waren zwar für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet, dennoch war es uns allen lieber, unter freiem Himmel mit Sonnenschein zu heiraten. Wobei Bellas Strahlen so oder so alles übertreffen würde.

„Na, Kumpel. Schon aufgeregt?", fragte mich Jasper, welcher sich neben mich, an der improvisierten Bar setzte.

Er war nicht der Erste und wahrscheinlich auch nicht der Letzte, der mir diese Frage heute stellen würde. Und jedes Mal fragte ich mich, ob etwas nicht mit mir stimmte. Anscheinend sollte ich nervös sein, war es aber überhaupt nicht.

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht", antwortete ich ihm schulterzuckend.

„Nein?", fragte er verduzt.

„Es ist nicht meine erste Hochzeit, Jazz. Ich kenne den Ablauf. Was sollte mich sonst nervös machen?"

„Aber…"

„Nein, Jasper. Es gibt für mich wirklich nichts, nervös zu sein. Bella hat mir, seitdem wir zusammen sind, jeden Tag bewiesen, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind. Dass wir uns brauchen. Morgen besiegeln wir es endgültig. Ich freue mich darauf, aber nervös bin ich nicht. Bella wird ja sagen, ich werde ja sagen…"

„Klingt etwas eingebildet", klopfte mir Emmett auf die Schulter, der ebenfalls zu uns stieß.

„Kommt schon. Hattet ihr daran gezweifelt, dass Alice oder Rose ja sagen?"

Ihre Blicke waren mir Antwort genug. Natürlich waren sie sich sicher. Vielleicht wäre ich auch aufgeregt, wenn ich es nicht schon einmal erlebt hätte, denn vor der Trauung mit Kate war ich sehr wohl nervös, aber auch etliche Jahre jünger.

Ich würde auch nicht beide Hochzeiten vergleichen, denn beide waren und werden auf ihre Weise immer besonders sein. Das Einzige, wovor ich wirklich Angst hatte, war es, Bella zu verlieren. Nicht dadurch, dass sie sich von mir scheiden lassen würde. Meine Sorge war es, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte. Jetzt, wo wir aneinander binden würden.

Aber dank vieler Gespräche mit Bella, wie auch mit meinem Vater, konnte ich diese Angst dämmen und mich ganz und gar auf unsere Hochzeit freuen. Schließlich sollte es für Bella ein ganz besonderer Tag werden.

„Nehmen sie dich durch die Mangel, Babe?", trat hinter mir Bella an mich heran.

Sie schmiegte ihre Arme um mich und legte ihr Gesicht an meinen Rücken. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie meinen Duft einsog. Wir oft tat ich gleiches bei ihr und fühlte mich Zuhause.

Emmett und Jasper lachten nur und verabschiedeten sich von uns. Für einen Moment verharrten wir weiter in dieser Position, doch schon bald war es mir nicht genug. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog ich sie an der Hand in Richtung Carlisles Lesezimmer. Es war wohl das einzige Zimmer, was von der Dekoration verschont blieb.

Ich setzte mich in den bequemen Sessel und zog Bella auf meinen Schoss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals und schmiegte ihren Kopf an meinen. Ihr Seufzen zeigte mir, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu mir, doch etwas mehr unter Strom stand und endlich etwas Luft holen konnte.

„Alles OK?", fragte ich Bella etwas besorgt.

„Alles bestens. Es ist nur sehr viel. Deine Schwester hat wirklich nichts ausgelassen. Es sind jetzt schon so viele Gäste hier. Und morgen werden es noch mehr. Ich hoffe nur, ich werde nicht stolpern", war meine Liebste kaum zu stoppen.

„Hey, hey", nahm ich ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr tief, in ihre glühenden braunen Augen.

„Charlie wird dich schon nicht fallen lassen und danach bist du an meiner Seite. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert", küsste ich ihre Stirn.

„Und alles Andere um uns herum werden wir vergessen. Wichtig sind nur wir zwei. Gott, Bella. Ich freue mich wirklich so sehr, morgen dein Mann zu werden", sagte ich ihr mit raunender Stimme.

Nun war es Bella, die mein Gesicht in ihre zarten Hände nahm. Allerdings zog sie es gleich an sich heran und küsste leidenschaftlich meine Lippen. Darauf hatte ich den ganzen Nachmittag verzichten müssen. Bellas Lippen waren wie eine Droge für mich.

Meine Hände vergruben sich in ihr welliges Haar, um sie noch enger an mich zu ziehen. Wir trennten uns erst, als die Luft langsam knapp wurde. Schwer atmend und Stirn an Stirn, sahen wir uns tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Edward. Du machst mich so glücklich", rann ihr eine Träne über die Wange, welche ich mit dem Daumen wegwischte.

Es war immer wieder schön, diese Worte zu hören.

„Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr, meine Süße", grinste ich.

Bella versuchte zu lächeln. Doch auch wenn sie es schaffte, konnte ich sehen, dass sie es sich ein wenig aufgezwungen hatte. Und ich wusste auch, warum. Denn Bella war nicht nur aufgeregt. Nein, ihr fehlte an diesen besonderen Tag in ihrem Leben natürlich eine ganz bestimmte Person. Ihre Mutter.

Es war nicht leicht, sich in Bellas Lage hineinzuversetzen. Auch wenn Liz nicht bei meiner und Alice Hochzeit anwesend war, hatten wir sehr wohl eine Mutter-Figur an unserer Seite. Esme war nun mal wie eine Ma für uns. Und nun waren sogar beide da, um mich zu unterstützen.

Natürlich taten gerade Esme und Sue alles, um die Rolle von Bellas Mutter zu füllen, aber ich dachte, egal wie gut sie es taten, ihre reine Präsenz fehlte an diesem Tag. Selbst Charlie tat es weh, dass seine verstorbene Frau nicht dabei sein würde. Noch schmerzlicher war es für ihn, da er um Bellas Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mutter am Tage ihrer Hochzeit wusste.

Für niemanden war diese Situation einfach, dennoch unterstützte wirklich jeder meine Bella, was mich umso glücklicher machte. Zu wissen, solch eine zusammenhaltende Familie zu haben.

„Sie wird morgen bei dir sein, Bella. Niemals könnte sie diesen Tag verpassen. Und ich weiß, dass sie zusammen mit Kate und Bree morgen auf uns niederschauen und dich bestaunen werden. Genau wie ich es tun werde", küsste ich ihre Nase.

Eigentlich wollte ich nicht bewirken, dass Bella daraufhin weinte. Aber vielleicht brauchte sie diese Tränen, um noch mal diesen Schmerz zu entlasten. Ich hielt sie einfach fest, strich ihr über den Rücken und redete ihr sanft zu.

Während ich Bella hielt, ging die Tür auf und Alice lugte durch den Spalt. Erst sah sie mich wütend an, in der Annahme, ich wäre der Grund für Bellas Tränen. Als ich ihr dann allerdings dann den Namen Renèe zuflüsterte, musste sie sich eigens die Tränen verkneifen und verließ leise wieder den Raum.

„Guck mich an. Einen Tag vor unserer Hochzeit flenne ich, als ginge ich morgen auf deine Beerdigung", schluchzte sie in meiner Schulter.

„Oh Süße. So lange du nicht morgen solch ein trauriges Gesicht machst und mir dein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkst, wenn du ja sagst, kann morgen nichts den Tag verderben", küsste ich nun ihren Hals.

Wir blieben noch etwas länger so umschlungen, bis Bella sich endgültig beruhigt hatte und ihre Tränen getrocknet waren.

„Danke. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun", zog Bella mich erneut zu einem intensiven Kuss.

Das, und noch viel mehr, könnte ich noch die ganze Nacht mit meiner Verlobten machen. Aber da spielten ein paar Personen absolut nicht mit. Denn nachdem Bella und ich Hand in Hand aus dem Zimmer gingen, schnappte sich Alice meine Verlobte.

„Zeit für deinen Schönheitsschlaf", grinste mich meine Schwester an.

„Und du bleibst gefälligst in deinem Zimmer", sagte sie mit dem Finger auf mich zeigend.

Während ich es weniger mit Tradition hatte, bestand Alice strikt darauf, dass Bella und ich die Nacht vor der Hochzeit nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen dürften und uns erst wieder vor dem Altar sehen würden. Es bringe Unglück. Zwar glaubte ich daran nicht, aber da Bella in diesem Punkt Alice nicht widersprach, beließ ich es dabei.

Wenigstens durfte ich mich noch von Bella verabschieden.

„Bis morgen, zukünftige Mrs. Cullen", küsste ich erst ihre Stirn, um dann noch einmal ihre Lippen zu spüren.

„Lass mich da bloß nicht stehen", scherzte ich noch.

Ich bekam einen kleinen Schreck, als Bella mich nach meinen Worten ernst ansah. Als sie dann allerdings anfing, gemeinsam mit Alice zu kichern, musste ich mein erleichtertes Aufatmen verstecken. Da hatte sie mich echt erwischt. Eigentlich hatte ich ja keine Zweifel, aber sie hatte es für ein paar Sekunden geschafft, mich zu irritieren.

„Keine Sorge, Babe. So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los", biss sie mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Das hoffe ich", gab ich ihr noch eine Klaps auf den Po, bevor Alice Bella endgültig von mir zog.

Bella sendete mir noch einen Luftkuss zu, welchen ich tief in mein Herz schloss.

Während also meine Schwester mit meiner Braut verschwand, wusste ich so recht nichts mit mir anzufangen, weshalb ich ein wenig durchs Haus schlenderte, vorbei am Kamin. Auf dem Kaminsims, stand noch immer das Hochzeitsbild von Kate und mir.

Wir strahlten uns so sehr an, im Glauben nichts könnte uns je auseinanderreißen. Und doch passierte es. Wir konnten nicht lange unser Glück miteinander genießen.

Trotzdessen ich morgen ein neues Kapitel in meinem Leben aufschlagen würde, blickte ich gerne auf die Zeit mit Kate zurück. Sie war nun mal meine erste große Liebe. Und damals sollte sie auch meine Einzige bleiben.

Nachdem sie zusammen mit unserer Tochter starb, mir das Liebste auf der Welt genommen wurde, glaubte ich nicht mehr daran, je wieder glücklich sein zu können. Wenn ich damals weinend im Bett lag, sagte ich mir immer wieder, dass ich nie eine andere Frau so sehr lieben könnte, wie Kate.

Und doch wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt. Ich war nur froh, dass ich Bella nie mit Kate verglich. Dafür waren die zwei auch viel zu verschieden. War es da nicht merkwürdig, dass ich mich nach Kate in eine Frau verliebte, die so anders war, als meine verstorbene Frau?

Aber mit Bella war es auch so einfach. In sie musste man sich einfach verlieben. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Natürlich war ich dankbar, dass ich noch einmal dieses Glück finden durfte. Bella hatte mich zurück ins Leben geholt, denn vor ihr war ich lange nur eine Hülle.

Ich versuchte ein wenig die dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben und mich stattdessen auf die gemeinsame Zukunft mit Bella zu freuen.

Da ich die Nacht nicht mit Bella verbringen durfte und es auch nicht riskieren wollte, von meiner Schwester erwischt zu werden, da sie sicher Wache schob, schlenderte ich in Richtung meines alten Zimmers. Vorher musste ich allerdings am Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern vorbei, welches recht ruhig war. Allerdings nicht in dem Zimmer daneben, im welchen eigentlich Millie schlafen sollte, doch als ich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, stand sie, am Gitter festhaltend, in ihrem Bettchen und lachte mich vergnügt an.

„Na meine Kleine", lächelte ich sie an und hob sie aus ihrem Bettchen.

„Ed,Ed,Ed…."

„Genau, Süße. Edward", versuchte ich, ihr auch den Rest meines Namens beizubringen.

Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Sie liebte es, mich Ed zu nennen. Genau wie Bella bei ihr nur Bell war. An Millie erkannte ich immer wieder, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Über ein Jahr war sie schon alt. Ihre blonden Haare, konnte Esme mittlerweile schon zu einem drolligen Zopf machen. Ein paar Zähnchen zeigten sich auch, sobald sie lächelte.

Ich setzte mich, mit Millie im Arm, auf den Schaukelstuhl, wo sich der kleine Engel müde an meine Brust schmiegte. Und wie mit Lilly, kochte in mir wieder die Sehnsucht nach einem eigenen Kind hoch. Es war so ein schönes Gefühl, dieses unschuldige und zerbrechliche Wesen in den Armen zu halten. Das wollte ich schon bald mit meinem eigenen Baby erleben.

Wer weiß, vielleicht würde mir Bella dieses Geschenk schneller machen, als geplant, da wir uns einig waren, den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen.

Aber erstmal wollten wir heiraten. Und in kaum mehr 12 Stunden war es soweit. Ich freute mich so sehr, Bella endlich zu heiraten. Manchmal kam es mir vor, als kannten wir uns schon etliche Jahre und ich musste genau so lange warten, sie zu heiraten, dabei ging es doch eigentlich so schnell.

Mittlerweile war Millie in meinen Armen wieder eingeschlafen. Sie hatte wirklich die ruhige und gelassene Natur meines Vaters. Weshalb sie auch keine Anstalten machte, als ich sie wieder in ihr Bettchen legte.

So langsam wurde ich doch müde und machte mich in Richtung meines Zimmers, in dem auch Jasper schlief, da Alice den Wachhund bei Bella machte. Aber wie es das Schicksal so wollte, ging ich vorher an Bellas Zimmer vorbei. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Und da ich keinen Mucks hörte, öffnete ich leise die Tür.

Da lag sie, mein Engel, in ihrem Bett, und schlief friedlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Ob sie schon von den Flitterwochen träumte?

„Genug gespannt, Casanova", versperrte mir Alice plötzlich die Sicht und erschreckte mich so sehr, dass ich mit meinen Krücken rückwärts ins Stolpern kam.

Alice trat auf den Flur und schloss die Tür.

„Geh schlafen, Brüderchen. Ich will nicht, dass du Augenringe auf den Hochzeitbildern hast", grinste sie und küsste meine Wange.

„Nachti", sagte sie noch und verschwand wieder im Zimmer.

Für einen Moment stand ich verduzt im Flur. Meine Schwester wusste es noch immer, mich wortlos dastehen zu lassen. Dabei war ich doch der Ältere.

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, traf ich auf Jasper, welcher vom Bett aus noch fernsah. Wen wunderte es, dass er den Dokumentations-Kanal an hatte.

„Hey, Mann. Kommst du auch endlich zur Ruhe?", grinste er mich wohlwissend an.

Er hatte das ganze Prozedere schon hinter sich. Ich warf ihm nur ein vieldeutenden Blick zu, welcher ihn verstummen ließ und ich verschwand im Bad.

Nachdem ich mich für die Nacht fertig gemacht hatte und wieder raus kam, machte Jasper den Fernseher aus. Doch anstatt nun zu schlafen, wartete er, bis ich mich auf mein Bett setzte, mein Handy lautlos stellte und ich bemerkte, dass er mich beobachtete.

„Was?", lachte ich, als ich seine angespannte Miene sah.

Er starrte mich an, als wollte er ernste Worte loswerden. Und als würde er registrieren, dass mir dies gerade klar wurde, prustete er los.

„Sorry. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nochmal die typische ‚Tust-du-Bella-weh, tu-ich-dir-weh' Rede halten", lachte er.

„Aber?", wollte ich nun wirklich wissen, was ihn daran hinderte.

„Es gibt keinen Grund. Ich kenne Bella lang genug. Vergiss nicht, auch ich hab sie mal für ein paar Tage gedatet", grinste er schelmisch, woraufhin ich ihm mein Kissen an den Kopf warf.

„Was ich meinte, ist, dass ich Bella noch nie so glücklich gesehen habe, wie in dem letzten Jahr. Noch nie. Und du siehst nicht weniger glücklich aus. Glaub mir, Alice hat mir genug erzählt, um zu wissen, dass auch du dieses Glück längst verdient hast und es nicht riskieren wirst", wurde er nun doch etwas ernster.

„Es klingt kitschig, aber ich möchte glauben, dass ihr füreinander geschaffen seid. Genau wie Ali und ich. Wer weiß. Vielleicht ist es alles eine Fügung. Dass ich nach meinem Studium hierher komme und mir Bella unbewusst folgt. Dass ihr Vater und Bruder hier in die Stadt zogen. Dass du und deine Familie hierher gekommen sind. Es war ein Neuanfang für fast jeden. Und seitdem ihr hier seid, ich Alice getroffen habe und du Bella, geht es uns allen besser, auch wenn wir vorher leiden mussten", spielte er wahrscheinlich auf Bellas Wohnungsbrand an.

Jasper lachte mich nur noch schulterzuckend an und legte sich schlafen, bevor seine Worte überhaupt richtig gesackt waren.

Er hatte ja recht. Alice hatte sich einen Neuanfang für uns alle in Seattle erhofft. Sie hat die große Liebe gefunden, genau wie ich. Bella ist zurück nach Seattle gekommen und hat wieder das beste Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater und Bruder. Und auch sie hat, so erhoffe ich es mir zumindest, in mir, ihre große Liebe gefunden. So wie ich sie in ihr fand.

Emmett und Rose waren nach mehreren Anläufen endlich verheiratet und Eltern einer wunderhübschen Tochter. Und selbst Charlie, war nach Jahren der Einsamkeit, wieder verliebt.

Carlisle und Esme hatten ebenfalls mit Millie ihr gemeinsames Kind und mein Vater brauchte sich keine Gedanken mehr um seinen depressiven Sohn machen.

Und selbst mit meiner leiblichen Mutter war tatsächlich alles im Reinen.

Es klang wirklich wie in einem Märchen. Aber es war unser Märchen. Na und?

So lange dieses Märchen kein jähes Ende fand, sollte es mir egal sein.

Mit diesen Gedanken ließ es sich gleich besser schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag war sie dann doch da, die gewisse Nervosität. Emmett und Jasper fanden dies natürlich sehr lustig, da ich gestern noch der Coole war. Ich war eben doch etwas aufgeregt, ob nicht noch irgendetwas passieren würde.

Soweit lief allerdings alles in geordneten Bahnen. Um 12 Uhr war die Trauung. Wir hatten es Elf, also lag nur noch eine Stunde zwischen dem Ja-Wort. Bisher war nichts passiert. Was sollte also noch kommen?

Da Alice wirklich alles traditionell machen wollte, waren wir Männer unter uns. Bis auf Charlie, waren mittlerweile alle im Wohnzimmer, um gleich in den Garten zu gehen, wo Carlisle gerade mit Reverend Weber sprach.

Bevor ich an den Altar treten durfte, kam Alice zu mir gerannt, um einen Check zu machen, dass an mir auch alles perfekt sei. Sie zupfte nervös an meinem Jackett und der Blume an meiner Brusttasche. Als sie nach fünf Minuten noch nicht fertig war, nahm ich ihre Hände.

„Alles ist perfekt, Alice", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und lächelte sie an.

Ich wusste, sie wollte für Bella und mich alles auf den Punkt genau haben. Und das hatte sie wahrhaftig geschafft.

Alice atmete einmal tief durch und schaffte es dann ebenfalls, mich anzulächeln.

„Danke, Sis. Für Alles", küsste ich ihre Stirn.

„Nun geh schon zu Bella", schob ich sie wieder zurück zur Treppe.

Kaum war Alice weg, klopft mein Vater mir auf die Schulter.

„Bereit?"

„Ich kann es nicht abwarten", lachten wir.

Dennoch wurde er ernst.

„Ich freue mich wirklich sehr für dich, meine Junge. Du hast es geschafft, deine Trauer zu verarbeiten und einem neuen Glück die Chance gegeben. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich", schimmerten in seinen Augen Tränen.

„Danke, Dad", zog er mich in seine Arme.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte ich mich wieder wie ein Kind, geborgen in den Armen seines Vaters.

„Genug mit dem Gesülze", trat mein Trauzeuge auf uns zu und unterbrach diesen Moment.

„Immer der Elefant im Porzellan-Laden, Em", konnte ich meinem besten Kumpel nicht böse sein.

So war nun mal seine Natur. Und niemand wollte ihn ändern.

„Auf geht's", meinte nun auch Jasper, welcher als zweiter Trauzeuge fungierte.

Da Bella sich zwischen Alice und Rose nicht entscheiden wollte und beide als Trauzeugen nahm, wollten wir es symmetrisch machen. Alle waren mit dieser Entscheidung zufrieden.

Alle Gäste saßen mittlerweile auf ihren Plätzen. Meine Mutter saß sogar neben Esme und beide sahen überglücklich aus. Wer hätte das gedacht.

Es fiel mir schwer, zu bewundern, was Alice und Esme hier draußen geschaffen hatten. Aber da trotzdessen mein Fokus gerade ein anderer war, konnte ich sagen, dass sie sich selbst übertroffen hatten und Bella zu Tränen gerührt sein wird.

Der Reverend begrüßte mich, wir unterhielten uns kurz, doch als der Hochzeitsmarsch begann, wurde alles um mich herum still. Mein Blick ging sofort in Richtung der Terrasse, wo Bella mit Charlie heraus kommen sollte.

In dem Moment, als ich Bewegung im Haus wahrnahm, was nur Bella und Charlie sein konnten, war es, als würde ich plötzlich alleine sein. Keine Gäste, keine Trauzeugen, kein Reverend. Es gab nur mich und Bella.

Mir blieb die Luft weg, als sie endlich auf mich zu kam. Hätte sie sich nicht so sehr an Charlie gekrallt, hätte ich meinen Boss gar nicht wahrgenommen, denn Bella überstrahlte alles. Ihr Lächeln, trotz schon ein paar laufender Tränen, überstrahlte alles.

Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus. Wie ein Engel. Was der Blumenkranz in ihrem Haar perfekt machte. Ich ahnte, dass Bella nicht das typisches Hochzeitsoutfit wählen würde. Dazu kannte ich sie mittlerweile zu gut. Und war auch froh darum. Allerdings fragte ich mich, wie Alice das überleben konnte. Wobei auch sie nicht verleugnen konnte, wie bezaubernd Bella aussah.

Ihr Kleid… Einfach Wow. Es war ebenfalls kein pompöses Kleid. Es lag eher locker an Bellas Körper. Dennoch konnte man ihre weiblichen Formen sehen. Sie war atemberaubend.

/3efx0

Ich wollte sie am liebsten in meine Arme schließen und nie wieder loslassen. Das würde ich auch tun, aber zuerst die Trauung.

Mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten, kam sie auf mich zu. Während Charlie einfach nur glücklich grinste, lächelte Bella schüchtern, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Ihre braunen Augen leuchteten wie nie. Als auch ich mein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen konnte, schaute Bella verlegen zu Boden, obgleich sie wieder nach oben sah und ebenfalls grinste.

Je näher sie kamen, desto größer wurde meine Vorfreude, dass Bella schon bald meine Frau sei.

„Pass auf sie auf, Edward. Ich vertraue dir", legte Charlie Bellas Hand in meine.

„Das werde ich", sagte ich, ohne meinen Blick von Bella zu nehmen.

Wie könnte ich auch. Ihr Blick hypnotisierte mich. Ich konnte mich kaum rühren. Es bedurfte einen Schubser von Charlie, dass wir uns zum Reverend bewegten und gleichzeitig ein Gelächter entfachten. Mir war es egal. Bella war Schuld. Sie hatte mich in ihren Bann gefangen.

So standen wir vor dem Reverend. Ich hielte ihre beiden Hände in meinen, während wir um die Wette grinsten und nichts um uns herum wahrnahmen. Endlich sollte Bella meine Frau werden. Und nichts würde dazwischen kommen.

TBC


	28. Hochzeit

**Hochzeit**

**Bellas POV**

Als ich am Tag meiner Hochzeit aufwachte, konnte ich ja noch nicht ahnen, was mich tatsächlich erwarten sollte. Ich war ja schon überwältigt, als Edward und ich am Tag zuvor bei Esme und Carlisle ankamen. Alles war so schön dekoriert. Esme und Alice hatten sich wirklich übertroffen. Ich hätte es mir nicht schöner erträumen können.

Im Gegensatz zu Edward, der die Ruhe selbst war, war ich doch sehr nervös. Ich hatte keine Angst, dass Edward sich umentscheiden würde, aber der ganze Akt der Hochzeit machte mich zu einem Nervenbündel. Alice und Rose, die ihre Hochzeiten ja schon hinter sich hatten, versuchten alles, um mich abzulenken. Zudem hatten wir die ganz kleinen Gäste Millie und Lilly zu versorgen. Die beiden Süßen schafften es, mir wenigstens etwas von der Aufregung auszutreiben.

Nachdem die Kleinen im Bett waren, blieb Rose bei Lil. Während Alice gemeinsam mit Esme letzte Vorbereitungen traf, war ich Gott sei Dank nur kurz allein. Diesmal war es Sue, die sich in der Küche zu mir setzte.

Sie sah mir meine Nervosität wohl an, denn ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm sie mich in den Arm und drückte mich fest an sich. Ich musste mich wirklich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich konnte mir diese extremen Emotionen gar nicht erklären. Sue aber anscheinend schon.

Sie nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände, sah mich mitfühlend an, während in ihren eigenen Augen Tränen blitzten.

„Kein Grund aufgeregt zu sein, Kleines. Es wird alles gut werden. Der schönste Tag deines Lebens, das verspreche ich dir. Und deine Ma wird dir zur Seite stehen, da bin ich mir sicher", meinte Sue liebevoll und drückte mir eine Hand auf meine Brust, unter der mein Herz schlug.

Natürlich verstand ich ihre Geste. Aber es von ihr zu sehen, war etwas ganz Besonderes.

„Danke, Sue. Ich bin mir sicher, meine Ma und du, ihr wärt richtig gute Freundinnen geworden", vergrub ich mein Gesicht wieder in ihre Schulter.

Wir verharrten so eine ganze Weile. Es tat uns beiden gut. Jeder, der an uns vorbei ging, schenkte uns ein Lächeln, wagte es aber nicht, diesen Moment zu unterbrechen

„Alles OK bei euch?", war es erst mein Dad, der uns leicht besorgt ansprach.

Seine Besorgnis stieg, als er unsere Tränen sah, nachdem wir unsere Umarmung lösten.

„Alles bestens, Dad", lächelte ich ihm zu und umarmte dann ihn.

„OK?!", schaute er fragend zu Sue und drückte mich an sich.

„Nur ein Gespräch unter Frauen", zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Wie immer brauchte es etwas Überzeugungskraft, um meinem Dad auch sicher zu machen, dass es wirklich nur Emotionen waren, die wir zeigten.

Leider bekam ich Edward nicht mehr zu sehen. Da sorgte Alice schon für. Mit ihr schlief ich auch in einem Zimmer. Sie versuchte, mich auch weiter abzulenken, doch es dauerte nicht lange und ich war eingeschlafen.

Tja und dann war er eben da, der Tag, an dem ich Mrs. Edward Cullen werden sollte. Meine Nervosität hatte sich mittlerweile halbiert, denn die Freude, mich mit Edward zu vermählen, brachte mir immer wieder ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Dann träumte ich vor mich her, wie unsere weitere gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen könnte.

Ich war noch gar nicht richtig wach, da kamen auch schon Rose, Sue und Esme ins Zimmer. Alice kam aus dem Badezimmer, so wach, als hätte sie schon einige Tassen Kaffee getrunken. Und als wenn Rose meine Gedanken lesen könnte, überreichte sie mir eine Tasse des heißen Koffeins.

„Danke", lächelte ich ihr zu.

Sie, wie auch die anderen drei Frauen, grinsten mich freudig an.

"Was?", versuchte ich mich hinter der Tasse zu verstecken.

„Dein Strahlen, Bella. Es haut uns jetzt schon um. Wie soll es erst Edward ergehen, wenn wir dich schick gemacht haben", klatsche Alice freudig in die Hände.

„So schön", küsste Rose meine Stirn.

Esme drückte meine Hand, während Sue mir liebevoll über den Oberschenkel strich. Sie gaben mir nur wenige Minuten, wach zu werden und die Ruhe genießen, bis sie begannen, mich für die Trauung fertig zu machen.

Da sie den Spiegel abgedeckt hatten, war ich natürlich gespannt, wie ich am Ende aussehen würde. Ich hatte keine Angst, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde. Dazu kannten mich alle gut genug, um zu wissen, was mir gefällt und was nicht.

Aber was ich dann erblickte, als sie den Spiegel enthüllten, darüber war ich selber sprachlos. Ich musste mir die Tränen unterdrücken. Und dies wurde immer schwieriger, da auch die anwesenden Damen feuchte Augen bekamen. Sie hatten sich wirklich übertroffen.

Und dann waren es auch nur noch wenige Minuten. Nur noch Alice war bei mir. Zumindest, bis es an der Tür klopfte und mein Dad durch die Tür lugte.

„Bereit?", fragte er grinsend

„Und wie", meinte Alice und sprang auf.

„Bis gleich, Schwester", küsste sie meine Wange, wie auch Charlies und verschwand, wie der Wirbelwind, der sie nun mal war.

Charlie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich vorsichtig, um mein Make-Up nicht zu zerstören, in seine starken Arme. Ich konnte noch so alt sein, in seiner Umarmung fühlte ich mich wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen. Und selbst in Anzug und Fliege hatte er seinen typischen Duft an sich. Als wenn er seine Feuerwehrausrüstung an hatte.

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Bells. Und deine Ma ist es auch", sagte er, was mich dazu brachte, ein Schluchzen unterdrücken zu müssen.

Er strich mir über den Rücken und küsste meine Stirn. Als er merkte, dass ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, löste er die Umarmung und sah mir liebevoll in die Augen.

„Auf diesen Moment habe ich lange gewartet, um sie dir endlich zu geben", holte er plötzlich eine funkelnde, silbernde Kette aus seiner Innentasche.

„Die habe ich deiner Ma damals zu unserer Hochzeit geschenkt. Ich habe immer gehofft, sie dir einmal zu deiner Hochzeit zu schenken."

„Oh Dad", musste ich meine Emotionen nun arg im Zaum halten.

Jetzt, wo ich die Kette genauer betrachtete, erkannte ich sie wieder, wie sie noch um den Hals meiner Mutter hing. Und nun hing sie um meinen Hals. Das seltsame war, dass es sich plötzlich wirklich so anfühlte, als wäre meine Ma ganz nah.

„Danke, Dad. Danke für alles", drückte ich ihn noch einmal an mich.

„Na komm. Ich kenne da jemanden, der schon ganz ungeduldig auf dich wartet", küsste er grinsend meine Wange und bot mir seinen Arm zum einhaken an.

„Lass mich nicht fallen, OK?"

„Niemals, mein Schatz. Niemals."

So schritten wir durch das gewaltige Haus. Jeden Schritt den ich näher zu Edward kam, pochte mein Herz kräftiger gegen meine Brust. Als wir an der Terrasse ankamen, hörte ich schon die Musik, was das ganze noch realer machte. Es fühlte sich immer echter an. Wir gingen an den Gästen vorbei, die uns allesamt lächelnd ansahen.

Charlie hielt, was er versprach und ließ mich nicht fallen, was gut war, denn nachdem ich Edward erblickte, in seinem heißen Smoking, war es um mich geschehen und ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm nehmen. Schon von weitem konnte ich sehen, wie seine grünen Augen funkelten.

Meine Knie wurde immer weicher, je näher wir ihm kamen. Ich bekam zwar mit, wie mich Rose, Alice, Jasper und Rose, unsere Trauzeugen, freudig angrinsten, aber nur Edward bekam jetzt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Selbst, was Charlie Edward noch sagte, ging an mir vorbei.

Edward hatte meine Hand genommen, so zärtlich, als könnte sie zerbrechen. Aber das war nun mal Edward.

„Hey", grinste er mich an und konnte nicht anders, als mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

Charlie war es, der uns auf seine Art mitteilte, dass wir uns nun vielleicht mal umdrehen sollten.

Reverend Weber lächelte belustigt, als wir Charlies Rat folgten.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten gingen wie ein Schleier an mir vorbei. Das einzig Klare waren Edwards Augen und sein Lächeln.

„Bella?", grinste er mich an.

„Der Reverend hat dich etwas Wichtiges gefragt", lachte er, nicht als einziger.

Ich sah zum Reverend und mir fiel wieder ein, auf was ich antworten sollte. Nun grinste ich breit, wenn auch verlegen.

„Ich will", unterdrückte ich einen Schrei der Freude.

„Dann erkläre ich euch, Kraft meines Amtes, zu Mann und Frau….."

Seine Worte sackten. Ich sah zu Edward, ihm schien es genauso zu gehen wie mir, zu realisieren, dass wir nun wirklich verheiraten waren.

„Nun küsst euch schon endlich", rief mein Bruder der die Menge damit zum Lachen brachte.

Aber wir hörten auf ihn. Zärtlich legte Edward seine Hand in meinen Nacken und zog mich langsam zu ihm. Verrückt, aber der erste Kuss als verheiratetes Paar fühlte sich wirklich anders an. Gut anders. Edwards Lippen waren so sanft wie immer. Ich konnte nicht genug bekommen, wie er meine Lippen liebkoste.

„O-Ok, ihr könnt aufhören."

Grinsend lösten wir uns voneinander, aber nahmen nicht den Blick vom anderen.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Edward.

„Und ich liebe dich", drückte ich noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor wir uns zu unseren Familien und Freunden umdrehten.

Es folgte eine Drück- und Kussarie mit Beglückwünschungen bei der mir nach jeder Umarmung klarer wurde, dass ich nun Mrs. Edward Cullen war. Naja. Nicht ganz. Natürlich wollte ich Edwards Namen annehmen, aber Edward selbst war es, der mir vorschlug daraus lieber einen Doppelnamen zu machen. Dr. Bella Swan-Cullen. Denn darum ging es Edward, wie auch seinem Vater. Sie waren der Meinung, dass ich mir längst einen Namen gemacht hätte in der Welt der Ärzte und Patienten. Mir wäre es egal gewesen, aber ich wollte mich auch nicht mit Edward darum streiten.

Nachdem uns wirklich jeder gratulierte, zogen wir uns kurz in unser Zimmer zurück. Wir ließen uns beide aufs Bett fallen und wie von selbst fanden sich unsere Hände.

„Kaum zu glauben, oder?", sah Edward grinsend zu mir.

Ich konnte nur zufrieden nicken. Was für ein Tag und der war noch längst nicht zu ende. Ich schmiegte mich an Edward und genoss einfach seine Nähe. Edward legte seinen Arm um mich und strich liebevoll über meinen Rücken.

„Schläfst du mir hier jetzt ein?", fragte Edward belustigt.

Was soll ich sagen? In Edwards Armen fühlte ich mich einfach sicher und geborgen. Nichts konnte mir passieren in dieser Seifenblase, die sich aufbaute, sobald ich in Edwards Armen war. Seine Hand wanderte zu meinen Haaren, wo er mir erst den Nacken massierte und mir dann den Blumenkranz vom Kopf nahm. Alice hatte ihn so befestigt, dass ich ihn wirklich gar nicht mitbekam und erst jetzt wieder daran dachte, wo Edward ihn in der Hand hatte.

Zum Einschlafen kam ich jedoch nicht, obwohl Edward anscheinend nichts dagegen hätte. Aber ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach unseren ruhigen Moment.

„Ja?", meinte Edward, selbst leicht schläfrig.

„Kann ich reinkommen, oder braucht ihr Zeit euch wieder anzuziehen?", kicherte Alice hinter der Tür.

„Komm rein", lachte ich und richtete mich auf.

„Alle warten nur auf euch Turteltäubchen. Lange kann Esme deinen Bruder nicht mehr vom Buffet fern halten. Aber erst müsst ihr den ersten Tanz eröffnen", kam Alice ebenso schwungvoll ins Zimmer getanzt.

Edward stand auf und zog mich zu sich hinauf. Schmollend sah ich ihn an.

„Keine Sorge, Dr. Swan-Cullen. Die Nacht gehört nur uns", raunte er in mein Ohr, und ergriff dabei meine Pobacken fest in seine Hände.

„Das hab ich gehört. Und gut, dass dieses Zimmer weit weg von all den Anderen ist", meckerte Alice, allerdings grinste sie gleich wieder.

Alice richtete den Blumenkranz auf meinem Kopf und wischte doch tatsächlich Lippenstift von Edwards Wange.

„Alice!"

„Was? Wir machen später noch Bilder", zuckte sie unschuldig mit den Schultern.

Alice zog mich an meiner Hand aus dem Zimmer. An meiner anderen Hand hing Edward, der nur müde lachen konnte über das euphorische Verhalten seiner Schwester.

Wir hatten wirklich Glück mit dem Wetter. Kein Wölkchen war zu sehen, zudem war es angenehm warm, dass wir sicher auch noch in den Abendstunden draußen feiern könnten. Dort, wo nun alle gespannt auf uns warteten.

„Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen", kündigte uns Alice an und lief in die Arme ihres Mannes.

Hand in Hand gingen wir gleich auf die Tanzfläche, denn dahin führte uns das Spalier der Gäste.

Wir waren uns schnell einig, welcher Song gespielt werden sollte, wenn wir den Eröffnungstanz tanzten. Mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl, betraten wir die Tanzfläche, welche Esme extra für unsere Hochzeit hatte bauen lassen.

„Ich lass dich schon nicht fallen", flüsterte Edward in mein Ohr.

Anscheinend hatte er meine leichte Angst, mich gleich zu blamieren, mitbekommen. Meine Aufregung, High Heels und meine kaputte Hüfte waren keine gute Kombination. Zwar hatte ich keine größeren Probleme mit meiner Hüfte, aber manchmal schmerzten die Muskeln dort bei bestimmten Bewegungen und gerade beim Tanzen konnte es dann schon mal passieren, dass ich mein Bein nicht so bewegen konnte, wie es sollte. Das hielt mich aber nicht davon ab, mit meinem Ehemann zu tanzen.

Die ersten Töne erklangen und Edward nahm meine Hände in seine Starken. Ganz langsam begannen wir uns zu bewegen und lauschten dem Text, der so passend zu unserer Beziehung war.

You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day

Lose myself in time just thinking of your face

God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go

You're the only one that I want

Edward bewegte seine Lippen nicht, aber seine Augen zeigten mir, wie er innerlich den Text mitsang.

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all

You'll never know if you never try

To forget your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

Ich glaubte ihm jedes Wort. Er zog mich an sich heran, bis wir wirklich Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze tanzten, ich meine Hände in seine Nackenhaare vergrub und Edward seine Hände kurz über meinen Po ablegte.

If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say

Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name

Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close

And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before

Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all

You'll never know if you never try

To forget your past and simply be mine

Wir bewegten uns hin und her, getragen von den Tönen, Worten und Emotionen. Denn nicht nur mir standen die Tränen in den Augen. Selbst Edwards leibliche Mutter konnte nicht inne halten. Aber wer sollte es ihr verübeln. So viel hatte sie schon von ihren Kindern verpasst.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart

Ja es wird sicher nicht immer einfach sein in unserer Ehe. Dafür haben wir viel zu zeit aufwendige Berufe, aber wir haben im letzten Jahr nicht nur uns bewiesen, dass es machbar war. Selbst mit Rückschlägen, wie dem Brand und den schweren Verletzungen die ich damals davongetragen hatte. Aber Edward war an meiner Seite. Half mir, wo er konnte und hatte einen großen Anteil daran, dass ich heute wieder in der Notaufnahme arbeiten konnte.

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me, I've learned it

Nobody's perfect

(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)

Trust me I've learned it

So viel lag noch vor uns. Edward, wie ich hatten noch einige Träume, wie Ziele. Aber vor allem stand der Kinderwunsch. Mittlerweile konnte ich es kaum abwarten, Mutter zu werden.

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only

I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms

So come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

Come on and give me a chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

Edward sang die letzten Worte leise in mein Ohr und küsste meinen Nacken. Mir wurden mal wieder die Knie weich und mein werter Gatte machte es mir nicht einfacher, als er mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln ansah, in das ich mich verliebte, schon als wir uns das erste Mal genau hier an Ort und Stelle trafen. Welch Ironie, dass wir nun auch hier geheiratet hatten.

Es ertönte ein neues Lied, doch ich hatte nur Augen für Edward. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und strich mit dem Daumen sanft seine weiche Haut. Wir waren gefangen in unseren Blicken. So viel Liebe spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. Ich hoffte, er sah es auch in meinen, denn ich liebte diesen Kerl so verdammt, dass es schmerzte. Noch immer gibt es Momente, in denen ich nicht glauben konnte, Edward gefunden zu haben.

„Darf ich?", tappte mein Vater Edward auf die Schulter und unterbrach den elektrisierenden Moment.

„Ungern", löste Edward nicht den Blick von mir, allerdings grinste er frech, woraufhin ich ihm in den Bauch kniff.

„Klar doch, Charlie. Aber lass sie ganz. Ich brauch sie noch eine ganz lange Zeit", drückte er mir einen Kuss aufs Haar.

„Keine Sorge, mein Sohn", hörte man die stolze Stimme meines Vaters.

Und ich wusste, dass es nicht nur sein Stolz auf mich, sondern auch sein Stolz auf Edward war. Ich glaubte, Charlie war sehr zufrieden mit der Wahl, die ich getroffen hatte.

Edward hatte schnell eine neue Tanzpartnerin in Esme gefunden, während Charlie etwas unbeholfen versuchte, mit mir zu tanzen. Da waren wir uns einfach zu ähnlich. Weshalb ich mich einfach an seine starke Brust lehnte und er seine Arme um mich schlang.

„Bist du glücklich, Schatz?"

Ich sah zu ihm hoch und konnte nur breit grinsen.

„Noch nie, Dad. Noch nie war ich so glücklich und zufrieden."

„Dann bin ich es auch", küsste er meine Stirn und drückte mich wieder an seine Brust.

Wir schaukelten noch ein Weilchen hin und her, bis Emmett unseren Vater ablöste. Emmett, anders als Charlie und Edward, hatte sein Spaß daran, mich über die Tanzfläche zu schleudern. Erst, als Rose ihm eine verpasste, besann er sich.

Emmett aber hatte das geschafft, was er immer schaffte, mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich bekam mich kaum mehr ein. Aber das war nun mal mein Bruder. So liebte ich ihn und würde ihn nie ändern wollen.

„Pass auf, Bells. Wenn Eddie mal wieder nicht gehorcht, sagst du mir bescheid und ich lasse ihn einen Löschzug nach dem Anderen waschen", grinste er freudig, als wenn er es kaum abwarten konnte.

„Nenn ihn nicht Eddie, Emmy."

„Oh ich verstehe. Bestimmt darfst nur du ihn so nennen und dann auch nur beim…."

Emmett kam nicht weiter, denn diesmal war es Carlisle, der ihn einen Klaps auf dem Hinterkopf gab.

„Manno. Gut, dass Ärzte im Haus sind, falls mir heute noch jemand eine Gehirnerschütterung verpasst", rieb er sich seinen Kopf, schmollte aber nicht lange und griff sich Alice zum Tanzen.

„Darf ich?", bot mir Carlisle seine Hände an.

„Aber natürlich."

Für ein paar Minuten tanzten wir in aller Stille und ich konnte mich ein wenig umsehen, wie glücklich alle um uns herum sich ebenfalls zur Musik bewegten.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du in Edwards Leben getreten bist", begann Carlisle.

„Bitte danke mir nicht dafür. Ich liebe ihn, er mich", lächelte ich ihn an.

„Mag sein, Bella. Ich bin dennoch dankbar dafür, dass ihr euch gefunden habt. Ich weiß nicht, wo Edward jetzt wäre, ohne dich. Für mich wird es immer so sein, dass du ihn gerettet hast", schimmerten Tränen in den Augen des starken Mannes mit blondem Haar.

„Carlisle… Ich…"

„Schsch. Belassen wir es dabei. OK?"

Auch wenn ich es ungern dabei beließ, nickte ich. Und vielleicht hatte er ja in gewisser Weise Recht. Nur hatten Edward und ich uns gegenseitig gerettet. Als wir uns getroffen hatten, waren wir beide gebrochene Seelen, die mittlerweile geheilt waren.

Nur kurz hatte ich Zeit, etwas zu essen, von dem leckeren Buffet, welches Esme gezaubert hatte, bevor ich allerdings wieder auf die Tanzfläche gezogen wurde. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dachte, dass ich endlich alle durch hatte und ich endlich wieder zu Edward konnte, kam der nächste, der mit mir tanzen wollte.

Irgendwann aber lehnte ich wieder an Edwards Brust und wir schunkelten bis in die Nacht hinein. Um uns herum wurden es immer weniger, aber wir hörten nicht auf. Wieder waren wir in unserer Seifenblase. Selbst die Musik nahmen wir nicht mehr wahr. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und lauschte Edwards Herz pochen.

Ab und zu ließ Edward seine Hände über meinen Rücken wandern. Ich hingegen fuhr immer wieder durch seine weichen Nackenhaare. Das liebte ich ungemein und beruhigte mich immer wieder.

„Huh", hörte ich irgendwann von Edward.

Ich sah zu ihm hoch und entdeckte, wie er sich verwundert umsah. So tat ich es ihm gleich und konnte sehen, dass wir mittlerweile völlig alleine waren. Die Musik kam nur noch vom Band. Selbst die Tische waren schon abgeräumt.

„Wann ist das passiert?", musste ich lachen und vergrub mein Gesicht wieder an Edwards starker Brust.

„Keine Ahnung", schmunzelte auch mein Mann.

Edward sah auf seine neue, funkelnde Uhr, die ihm Charlie zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte und klopfte verduzt aufs Gehäuse.

„Also entweder hat dein Dad an der Batterie gespart, oder es ist wirklich schon 4 Uhr morgens."

Gemeinsam schauten wir zum Haus, wo, bis auf das Küchenlicht, alle Lichter erloschen waren, und anscheint war der Rest schon in ihren Betten. Wie konnten wir nicht mitbekommen, wie alle verschwunden waren?

Wir sahen uns kurz verwundert an, prusteten dann aber auch schon laut los. Unglaublich. Aber wir ließen uns nicht schocken und tanzten noch ein paar Minuten weiter, bis wir unsere Müdigkeit realisierten.

Ohne Worte, wussten wir beide, wann der Moment kam, Richtung Bett zu gehen, was wir verliebt Arm in Arm taten. Im Wohnzimmer entdeckten wir die vielen Hochzeitsgeschenke, an welche ich mich schon nicht mehr erinnern konnte, geöffnet zu haben. Aber ich hatte nun mal nur Edward im Kopf.

Nun doch ziemlich müde, schleppten wir uns die Treppe hoch. Edward trug mich regelrecht, obwohl seine Augen auch schon ziemlich klein vor Müdigkeit waren.

Kurz vor der Tür zum Zimmer, begann plötzlich ein Pfad aus Rosenblättern.

„Edward?", sah ich fragend zu ihm.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Auch wenn ich die Lorbeeren gerne einheimsen würde, muss ich zugeben, dass das eine andere Fee getan haben muss", meinte er und öffnete die mit Herzen verzierte Tür.

Was uns im Zimmer erwartete, machte uns ganz schnell wieder wach. Es war mit vielen, vielen Kerzen hell romantisch erleuchtet und noch mehr Rosenblätter. Es duftete herrlich.

„Feen, würde ich sagen."

Edward stimmte mir zu. Ich erschrak, als Edward mich plötzlich in seine Arme schwang.

„Auch wenn wir nicht so auf das Traditionelle stehen, möchte ich dich über die Schwelle tragen", küsste er meinen Mundwinkel.

„Aber nur, wenn du gleiches auch bei unserem Haus tust", schmolle ich ihn an.

„Selbstverständlich, Liebes", schaute mich Edward nun mit einer Intensität an, die mich ganz wuschig machte.

Liebevoll legte mich Edward aufs Bett und sah mich weiter gierig an. Da er nur weiter guckte und keine Andeutungen machte, näher zu kommen, zog ich ihn an seiner Krawatte, die nur noch locker um seinen Hals hing, zu mir hinab.

Kurz, bevor sich unsere Lippen berührten, sah Edward mich wieder intensiv an.

„Ich liebe dich, Dr. Swan-Cullen."

„Edward…", mehr bekam ich nicht raus, bevor Edward meine Lippen attackierte.

Wie so oft, und so wie ich es liebte, übernahm Edward die Dominanz und schob seine Zunge, zwischen meine Lippen. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper, auf und ab. Selbst diese Berührungen machten mich wahnsinnig.

Edward bekam kaum mein Kleid auf, so euphorisch war er, was mich gleichzeitig belustigte, aber auch meine Lust steigerte. So gierig Edward auch das Kleid öffnete, so viel Zeit ließ er sich, es mir von meinem Körper zu ziehen.

So lag ich dann nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm, während er sich schnell seiner Sachen entledigte und dann splitter nackt vor mir stand und mich schelmisch beobachtete. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mit anzusehen, wie sein Penis nur durch meinen Anblick anschwoll. Aber mir erging es bei Edwards Anblick nicht anders. Die Feuchte zwischen meinen Beinen war Beweis genug.

Bedächtig stieg Edward wieder auf's Bett, küsste sich an meinen Oberschenkeln hinauf, bis hin zu meinem Slip. Er grinste mich kurz an, bevor er mein Zentrum küsste und dann den Slip mit den Zähnen und mit Hilfe einer Hand von meinen Beinen zog. Seine freie Hand strich mir über den nackten Bauch, verdächtig nah an meinem Schambereich.

Als ich vom Slip befreit war, küsste sich Edward nun meinen Bauch entlang, bis hin zu den Brüsten. Ich richtete mich etwas auf, um es Edward leichter zu machen meinen BH auszuziehen, was Edward dankend annahm. Kaum war ich ebenfalls komplett nackt, machte sich Edward auch schon über meine Brüste her.

„Perfekt", hörte ich ihn sagen, als er zärtlich meinen Nippel biss und mich damit zum Stöhnen brachte.

Auch wenn es einer der romantischtesten Nächte sein sollte, hatte ich heute wenig Geduld für ein langes Vorspiel. Edward schien gleicher Meinung zu sein, da er sich mittlerweile über mich stützte und mich mit seiner Eichel an meinen Schamlippen reizte.

„Bitte, Edward", stöhnte ich.

Er fackelte nicht lange und stieß mit Gefühl zu. Während er in mir war, sah er mich so lustvoll an. Er neigte seinen Kopf und küsste mich gierig, während er anfing, sich in mir zu bewegen. Jeder Stoß, entfachte in mir ein loderndes Feuer.

Edward war so angetörnt, dennoch vergaß er mich nicht und liebkoste wieder meine Brüste. Ich hielt meine Hände erst in seinen Nacken. Doch als Edward immer schneller und wilder wurde, krallte ich mich in seinen Rücken fest. Das wiederum entlockte Edward ein Stöhnen.

„Gott, Weib. Du bist so verdammt sexy", atmete er immer schwerer.

Ich war mittlerweile vor Ekstase sprachlos und beobachtete Edward, wie sich langsam sein Höhepunkt aufbaute. Ich wollte unbedingt mit ihm zusammen kommen, weshalb ich etwas dazu beitragen wollte und meine Finger zu meinem Kitzler schob. Doch Edward stieß meine Hand weg.

„Lass mich das machen, Babe", fanden nun seine magischen Finger meine zarte Perle.

„Fuck", zischte ich, als mich Edward zusätzlich befriedigte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden immer verlangender. Wir waren ganz nah. Edward suchte meinen Blick, wurde etwas langsamer, allerdings um dann mehrmals heftig zuzustoßen. Eins… Zwei… Seine Augen verließen nicht meine. Drei… Und nach seiner vierten heftigen Bewegung flog ich ins Universum. Wow.

Schwer atmend ließ Edward sich auf mir fallen. Genau wie ich es liebte, weshalb ich meine Arme um ihn schloss. So dass ich seinen ganzen Körper spüren konnte. Fühlen konnte, wie sein Herz schlug.

Wir hatten schon immer ein aktiven Sexleben, doch noch nie war es so intensiv wie heute. Es war schon etwas Besonderes. Unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Oh Gott, ich war wirklich Edwards Frau.

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich breit und es wurde noch größer, als ich merkte, dass Edward kurz vorm Einschlafen war.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr. Für immer", fuhr ich durch sein schweißnasses Haar.

„Für immer", murmelte Edward noch, bevor er sich von mir rollte und sich an mich kuschelte.

Dieser Mann. Er machte mich wahnsinnig. Süchtig. Ohne ihn könnte ich gar nicht mehr. Aber an ein Leben ohne ihn wollte ich nicht denken. Unserer Zukunft stand noch viel bevor. Mit diesen Gedanken, an mein zukünftiges Leben mit Edward, schlief ich friedlich ein.

TBC


	29. Mr & Mrs Cullen Teil 1

**Mr. & Mrs. Cullen**

**Edwards POV**

Wow.

Anders konnte ich die letzten Tage nicht beschreiben. Die Hochzeit. Sie war einfach perfekt. Nichts und niemand funkte dazwischen. Alles war so, wie Bella und ich, naja und Alice, es sich erträumt hatten. Und obwohl wir bis in die Nacht hinein getanzt hatten, war die Hochzeitsnacht selber einfach atemberaubend. Bella schaffte mich immer wieder. Mit ihrem Traumkörper und ihren Fähigkeiten. Mir wurde schon ganz schwindelig vor Vorfreude auf unsere Flitterwochen.

Wir waren uns schnell einig, wohin es gehen sollte. Weit weg von all dem Trubel und warm sollte es sein. Allerdings sollten es nicht einfach nur Strand- und Bett-Flitterwochen werden. Wir wollten auch etwas sehen, von dem Ort, in dem wir waren. Und da wir beide noch nie in Australien waren, ging es an den Bondi Beach.

Zumindest für ein paar Tage, denn nachdem wir uns ein paar Tage erholt hatten, wollten wir mit einem Mietwagen ein wenig Australien erkunden.

Aber erstmal hieß es am nächsten Tag, sich von der Familie zu verabschieden. Bella konnte gar nicht aufhören, sich bei Esme und Alice zu bedanken. Sie fühlte sich noch wie im Rausch. Mir ging es nicht anders. Ich konnte ihnen auch nicht genug danken, denn ich konnte nicht genug kriegen, von Bellas strahlendem Gesicht.

Sie war so glücklich und steckte alle an. Ich hatte auch Charlie erwischt, wie er seine Tochter beobachtete und sich die Freudentränen unterdrückte. Es schien alles perfekt und ich hoffte, so würde es immer bleiben. Aber nun gut. Mir war natürlich bewusst, dass nicht immer alles perfekt sein würde, aber ich würde jeden Tag alles geben, um es dennoch zu versuchen. Schon allein, um jeden Tag dieses entzückende Lächeln an Bella sehen zu können.

„Bringt mir ein Kangaroo mit", scherzte Emmett, welcher uns zum Flughafen gefahren hatte und Bella gerade in seiner typischen Bärenumarmung hatte.

„Für dich wohl eher eine Schlange", feixte Bella und lachte, als Emmett plötzlich blass wurde.

Seine Schwester wusste natürlich am besten, wovor ihr älterer, furchtloser Bruder, Angst hatte. Und sein Kryptonit waren nun mal Schlangen. Gut, ich konnte den länglichen Tierchen ebenso nichts abverlangen. Und gerade in Australien, wo es so viele giftige Arten gab, wurde mir auch ein wenig mulmig. Aber Bella kannte sich zum Glück in diesem Metier aus. Natürlich hatte sie sich auch ihre riesen Reiseapotheke eingepackt. Da konnte die Ärztin wohl einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut. Wer sollte es ihr verdenken.

„Viel Spaß. Und macht das, was ich auch machen würde", zwinkerte Emmett uns beiden zu und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Klar, Em. Den ganzen Tag, die ganze Nacht. Ohne Unterbrechung, bis sich die Balken biegen", sagte Bella ohne rot zu werden.

Emmett hingegen bekam nun wieder Farbe ins Gesicht. Mehr, als ihm sicher lieb war. Aber nachdem Bella los prustete, lachten wir gemeinsam.

„Gib Lil einen Kuss von uns. Bye, Emmie", drückte Bella ihrem Bruder noch einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, nahm meine Hand und zog mich Richtung Sicherheitskontrolle.

Da wir nun mal in den USA lebten und noch immer unter den Terroranschlägen litten, war es ein langes Unterfangen bei der Sicherheitskontrolle. Wir konnten nur froh sein, wie der typische Amerikaner auszusehen. Ein anderer hatte weniger Glück und musste zur intensiveren Kontrolle, nur weil er eben nicht wie der ‚typische' US-Einwohner aussah.

Der erste Flug führte uns nach Los Angeles, wo wir umstiegen in ein Flugzeug, was uns direkt nach Sydney flog. Dieser Flug hatte es mit 14 Stunden Flugzeit natürlich in sich. Wir versuchten, viel zu schlafen, was uns dank der First-Class-Tickets angenehm gemacht wurde. Zumindest Bella konnte gut schlafen. Ich war doch ein wenig aufgeregt. Positiv natürlich. Ich musste die ganze Zeit daran denke, was uns erwarten würde, was wir machen könnten.

Bella hatte sich eng an mich gekuschelt und schlief tief und fest. Ihr Gesicht war so entspannt und wunderschön. Ich könnte sie so den ganzen Tag beobachten.

„Frisch verheiratet?", hörte ich jemanden fragen.

Ich sah zur Seite, wo mich ein älterer Mann anlächelte.

„Gestern. Wir sind auf den Weg in unsere Flitterwochen", konnte ich mein stolzes Grinsen nicht verbergen.

„Halt sie fest. Ihr seht sehr glücklich aus. Deine Frau erinnert mich an meine Mary", bekam er ein verträumtes Gesicht und zog seine Brieftasche heraus.

Schnell begriff ich, was er meinte, als er mir ein Foto seiner Frau zeigte. Sie hatte, selbst mitte 50, noch immer welliges, braunes Haar, leuchtende braune Augen, wie meine Bella. Während Bella also schlief, unterhielt ich mich mit Mitch, wie er sich vorstellte. Er war auf Geschäftsreise nach Sydney und gab mir ein paar interessante Reisetipps für Australiens größte Stadt.

Nach 10 Stunden Flug wurde Bella langsam unruhig. Sie war schon seit einiger Zeit wach und versuchte mich dazu zu bringen, etwas zu schlafen. Was ich auch tat, zumindest, bis Bella auf ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschte.

„Alles OK?", fragte ich schläfrig.

„Hhmm. Alles gut", versuchte sie mich zu überzeugen.

Da Bella wieder ruhig saß, schloss ich erneut die Augen. Aber nach wenigen Minuten, rutschte Bella wieder hin und her. Ich setzte mich sofort auf und suchte Bellas Blick, dabei bemerkte ich, wie meine Liebste sich ihre Hüfte massierte.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen. Es ist ja auch nicht schlimm, aber so lange zu sitzen, versteift meine Hüfte so sehr…", kamen ihr die Tränen.

Das unterband ich natürlich aufs schnellste, schnallte mich ab und zog sie in meine Arme. Da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass Bella Probleme mit ihrer angeschlagenen Hüfte hatte, und ich ihr in diesem Falle helfen wollte, ließ ich mir von Carlisle ein paar Instruktionen geben, um Bella helfen zu können. Bella wusste es als Ärztin natürlich am besten, aber meine Frau war in solchen Momenten ein stures, kleines Mädchen.

Ich ließ mir von einer Stewardess eine Wärmflasche bringen, welche ich auf Bellas Hüfte legte, während sie halb auf mir lag. Zum Glück konnte man in der ersten Klasse die einzelnen Kabinen etwas abschotten, so dass es Bella nicht zu unangenehm war.

Nachdem ich merkte, dass Bella sich etwas entspannt hatte, holte ich aus meinem Handgepäck ein wärmendes und entspannendes Massageöl. Da Bella kaum protestierte, merkte ich noch mehr, dass die Schmerzen nicht ohne sein mussten.

Kaum, dass ich anfing sie zu massieren, stöhnte Bella auf.

„Psst. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass die Leute denken, wir machen hier unanständige Sachen", lachte ich und konnte auch Bella ein Lächeln entnehmen.

„Ich kann auch nichts dafür, wenn du das so gut machst. Oh Gott…", traf ich wohl den richtigen Punkt.

Da Bella schon ihre Australien-Klamotten an hatte, die nur noch aus einer süßen kleinen Short und einem Tank-Top bestand, machte sie es mir leicht, an ihre schmerzende Stelle zu kommen.

Nach einer halben Stunde schien es Bella besser zu gehen.

„Danke, Babe", gab sie mir einen liebevollen Kuss.

„Bitte. Aber das nächste Mal sagt du mir bescheid, wenn du Schmerzen hast, OK? Kein Grund zu stolz zu sein, Dr. Swan-Cullen", grinste ich und zog ihr Gesicht zu meinem.

Was folgte, war ein teenagerreifes Geknutsche. Und wurde erst unterbrochen, als uns eine Stewardess etwas zu trinken bringen wollte, sie aber gleich wieder mit einem ‚Ups' verschwand. Selbst Mitch konnte ich lachen hören. In den Mile High Club wollten wir allerdings nicht eintreten.

Kaum, dass wir gelandet waren, merkte man schon die australische Hitze. Ich war froh, mich wie Bella dafür entschieden zu haben, mich im Flugzeug umzuziehen. Auch wenn es in Seattle warm war, im Unterschied zu Sydney, war es wiederum kalt. Mir stand der Schweiß schon beim Gepäckband auf der Stirn.

Während ich also das Gepäck holte, organisierte Bella unseren Mietwagen, mit dem wir in ein paar Tagen auch weiter reisen wollten.

Bella hatte absolut keine Probleme, sich in den Linksverkehr einzufügen. Sie steuerte den Jeep Richtung Bondi Beach. Dort war es schwer, ein etwas ruhiges Plätzchen zu finden. Aber nach etwas Recherche fanden wir die perfekte Hütte. Ok, Hütte war wohl etwas untertrieben.

campbell-parade-bondi-beach-nsw-australia/home-exc hange-properties/50-amazing-house-in-bondi-beach-n sw

Aber die ersten Tage sollten eben Erholung pur sein. Und das sollte in diesem Haus, mit direktem Zugang zum Meer, möglich sein.

Bella parkte den Jeep in der Auffahrt, doch bevor Bella aussteigen konnte, stoppte ich sie.

„Schön sitzen bleiben, meine Liebe."

Schnell lief ich ums Auto, öffnete die Fahrertür und grinste Bella breit an.

„Was…."

Doch mehr ließ ich nicht zu und ehe Bella sich versah, lag sie in meinen Armen. Ich trug sie zur Hütte. Zum Glück hatte ich die Schlüssel schon parat und konnte Bella erneut über die Schwelle tragen. Sicher nicht das letzte Mal. Und da Bella freudig auf juchzte, wusste ich, es würde sich lohnen, schon alleine nur für diese Reaktion.

Zwar kannten wir das Haus ja schon von Bildern, aber live in Farbe, kam es noch viel schöner und gemütlicher rüber. Ich setzte Bella ab, schnappte mir aber ihre Hände und sah sie verliebt an. Sie erwiderte meinen Blick, der mich jedes Mal wieder in den Bann zog.

Mit verlangender Geduld senkte ich meine Lippen auf ihre, um sie intensiv zu küssen. Man sollte meinen, die Heirat habe nichts verändert, doch irgendwie fühlten sich die Küsse jetzt noch schöner an. Meinetwegen könnten wir ewig so weitermachen.

Aber wir waren ja nicht nur für das Eine nach Australien gereist. Zumindest nicht ganz.

Während ich unsere Taschen rein holte, durchstöberte Bella ein wenig das Haus. Als ich die Taschen abgestellt hatte, suchte ich nach Bella. Da die Terrassentür offen stand, vermutete ich, dass sich Bella den Strand an sah.

Dort fand ich sie auch. Allerdings beobachtete ich sie erst noch ein wenig, denn der Anblick meiner Frau, war mal wieder berauschend.

Sie stand mit dem Blick zum Meer am Ufer, ihre zarten Füße im Sand verschwunden, wehte ihre Haar dank der seichten Brise. Die langsam untergehende Sonne tat ihr übriges und ließ Bella wie einen Engel erstrahlen.

Langsam schlich ich mich an sie heran und schlang meine Arme um ihren Körper. Für einen kleinen Moment erschrak sie, doch schnell erkannte sie, dass ich es war und schmiegte sich eng an mich.

„Hey", raunte ich in ihr Ohr.

„Hi", seufzte Bella zufrieden.

Ich liebkoste noch ihren Hals, bevor auch ich einen Blick zum Meer warf. Es war gigantisch. Wir hatten wirklich das Paradies vor Augen. Ein perfekter Moment, mit meiner perfekten Frau.

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte ich sie.

Sie drehte sich in meinen Armen und sah mich liebevoll an, bevor sie sich eng an meine Brust schmiegte.

„Ich war noch nie glücklicher, Edward. Und das hat nichts mit diesem Ort zu tun", sah sie mich intensiv an.

Ihre Augen glühten vor Liebe. Sie brauchte nichts sagen, ich sah ihr an, wie glücklich und zufrieden Bella war. Und ich denke, sie konnte es auch mir ansehen, denn genauso fühlte ich auch. Rund um zufrieden. Die Vergangenheit endlich mal hinter uns gelassen.

Wir wurden erst aus unserer Gedankenverlorenheit gerissen, als eine größere Welle uns Wasser um die Beine spülte und Bella lachend aufkreischte. Schnell nahm ich sie in meine Arme, bis wir wieder den trockenen Staubsand erreichten. Dort legte ich sie ab und beugte mich über sie.

Wieder sah ich sie verliebt an, verlangend und genauso küsste ich sie dann, mit voller Hingabe. Mit meiner Hand fuhr ich erst durchs Haar, doch schnell musste ich ihre samte Haut spüren, da half es, dass ihr Shirt hoch gerutscht war und ihren sexy Bauch zeigte.

Bella hatte sich wie so oft in meinen Nacken gekrallt, was mir immer wieder ein Kribbeln bereitete. Wir verloren uns ineinander. Um uns herum gab es nichts. Weshalb wir auch erst von einem Hundegebell unterbrochen wurden.

Verlegen sahen wir den Besitzer des Hundes an, welcher vergnügt lachte.

„Immer diese Verliebten hier", murmelte er, für uns allerdings verständlich.

Anscheinend zog dieser Ort viele frisch vermählte Paare an. Verständlich, bei dieser Atmosphäre.

Bella kicherte nur und zog mich an der Hand zurück ins Haus. Schnell schlossen wir die Tür hinter uns, ließen die Rollos runter und widmeten uns wieder dem, von dem wir am Strand unterbrochen wurden.

Kaum, dass man uns von draußen nicht mehr zusehen konnte, klebten Bellas Lippen auch schon wieder an meinen. Hingebungsvoll küsste sie mich, während ich versuchte, mitzuhalten und uns gleichzeitig Richtung Schlafzimmer lotste. Denn mittlerweile wollte ich nur noch eins.

Langsam, fast zu langsam, näherten wir uns unserem Ziel. Am Bett angekommen, sah Bella mich verführerisch an und hob bedächtig ihre Arme, was meinen Einsatz forderte, um ihr Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Verdammt, wurde mir mal wieder bewusst, was ich für eine sexy Frau hatte. Bella war keine Sportskanone, sie tat allerdings dennoch genug für ihren Körper, um so verdammt super auszusehen. Während ich meiner Liebsten also zärtlich über ihren flachen Bauch fuhr, knöpfte sie ungeduldig mein Hemd auf.

Bella war allerdings genauso lustvoll wie ich. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Leidenschaft, weshalb sie vor den letzten drei Knöpfen, einfach mein Hemd aufriss.

„Ich näh sie wieder dran", raunte sie in meinen Nacken.

An die Knöpfe dachte ich in dem Moment weniger. Diese Aktion regte mich nur noch mehr an.

Für einen kurzen Moment sahen wir uns mit glühenden Augen an. Die Leidenschaft spiegelte sich in den Pupillen des anderen. Im gleichen Augenblick wie ich, öffnete Bella meine Shorts und gleichzeitig stiegen wir aus ihnen hinaus.

Normalerweise würde ich Bellas Anblick noch länger genießen, doch meine Geduld, war vor Lust, kaum zu stoppen. Und Bella schien es nicht anders zu gehen, da sie anders als sonst, sich ihrer Unterwäsche alleine entledigte.

Und so legte sie sich, wie Gott sie schuf, auf das riesige Bett und lockte mich, lasziv mit ihren Fingern an. Schnell stieg ich auch aus meiner Boxershorts und kroch zu Bella aufs Bett.

Nur kurz gönnte ich mir noch einmal einen Blick über ihren nackten, sexy Körper, bevor ich meiner Leidenschaft freien Lauf ließ.

Meine Hand wanderte an Bellas Körper auf und ab. Sobald ich ihre Brüste erreichte und diese sanft knetete, stöhnte Bella lustvoll auf und verstärkte ihren Griff in meinen Nacken.

„Ich brauch dich, Edward", hauchte sie sichtlich erregt.

„Und ich will dich", attackierte ich erneut ihre Lippen und ließ meine Zunge mit ihrer verschmelzen.

Schon längst war mein Penis zum zerbersten hart und rieb an Bellas Zentrum, während ich über sie gebeugt war und sie weiter gierig küsste. Bella löste ihren Griff in meinen Nacken und das nächste, wo ich ihre Hand spürte, ließ meinem Atem kurz stoppen. Sie hatte sich meine Männlichkeit gegriffen.

Meine Reaktion, ließ Bella unter unserem Kuss grinsen und zwinkerte mir frech zu. Ich antwortete schnell und griff ihre Brust fester, woraufhin Bella wieder aufstöhnte. Allerdings löste Bella ihren Griff kein Stück. Was mich absolut nicht störte. Im Gegenteil. Was Bella dann tat, zeigte, wie geil auch sie war.

Mein bestes Stück noch immer in ihrer Hand, führte sie die Eichel an ihre Klit und rieb sie spürbar auf und ab. Nun war ich es, der lustvoll aufstöhnte.

„Was tust du mit mir?", brachte ich kaum raus.

Es brachte mich in höhere Ekstase, zu sehen, wie Bella sich mit meinem besten Stück befriedigte, aber das war mir nicht mehr genug und Bella schien es zu spüren, weshalb sie ihr kleines Spielchen beendete und ernst machte.

Kaum, dass Bella meinen Penis in sich einführte, stieß ich helfend nach.

Wir verharrten für einen Moment ineinander. Schwer atmend sahen wir uns in die Augen. Das Glück und die Leidenschaft waren uns ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich wollte gerne länger diesen Augenblick genießen, aber meine Lust war zu groß. Bella schien es genauso zu gehen, da sie mir nur kurz später ihr Becken entgegen stieß.

Was darauf folgte war pure Leidenschaft, riesige Ekstase und innige Liebe. Ich stieß mit allem was ich hatte, Bella entgegen. Mit ihren Beinen, mit welchen sie mich umklammerte, verstärkte sie meine Bewegungen.

Wir hatten ja schon oft Sex, aber so intensiv, wie in dieser Nacht, hatte ich es noch nie erlebt. Es war der Wahnsinn.

Kurz bevor wir den Höhepunkt erreichten, legte ich mich vorsichtig auf Bella nieder. Ich wollte ihren ganzen Körper spüren und ich wusste, dass auch Bella es mochte, wenn ich mich auf sie legte. Ich gab nochmal alles, während ich Bellas Fingernägel auf meinem Rücken spürte.

Als ich meinen Höhepunkt erreichte, hielt ich kurz inne und sah hinunter zu Bella. Sie schnaubte zufrieden und strahlte glücklich. Ich küsste ihre schweißgebadete Stirn und genoss noch einmal ihre komplette Nähe. Bella schlang ihr Arme um mich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in meinen Nacken.

„Du machst mich so glücklich", brummte sie in meine noch immer bebende Haut.

Ich löste mich leicht von ihr, um wieder in Bellas bezauberndes Gesicht zu sehen und küsste ihre süße Nase.

„Und du hast mich wieder lebendig gemacht. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken, für deine grenzenlose Liebe", wischte ich ihr etwas Haar von der Stirn.

„Nichts zu danken", kniff sie mir in den Bauch und wiegelte sich unter mir hinweg und lief nackt Richtung Badezimmer, wo sie in der Tür stehen blieb und mich reizvoll ansah.

„Also ich geh jetzt duschen. Und du?", fuhr sie sich auch noch lasziv über ihren Körper.

Ich lachte nur und folgte ihr sofort. In der Dusche folgte die nächste Runde, diesmal etwas ruhiger, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich.

Was für eine Nacht.

TBC


	30. Mr & Mrs Cullen Teil 2

**Mr. & Mrs. Cullen**

**Edwards POV (Teil 2)**

Am nächsten Morgen, oder eher Mittag, gingen wir nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück an den Strand. Während Bella die Sonne genoss, versuchte ich es mit dem surfen. Seattle war nicht gerade eine Surfhochburg, weshalb ich mir ein wenig Hilfe von einem einheimischen Surfer holte, namens Chris. Er zeigte mir die wichtigsten Sachen und ich muss von mir sagen, mich gar nicht so dumm angestellt zu haben.

Bella bekam ich leider nicht dazu, aber der Urlaub war ja noch lange nicht vorbei. Stattdessen nahm ich nach einigen Stunden ihre Hand und spazierte mit ihr den Strand entlang. Dabei erzählte ich ihr von einer Einladung, die Chris mir machte. Er und seine Freunde veranstalten heute Abend am Strand ein BBQ und wollten uns Amis gerne dabei haben, sagte ihm aber gleich, dass ich darüber erst mit meiner Frau sprechen würde.

Ich wusste nicht genau, ob Bella lust auf Gesellschaft hatte oder die Zeit nur zu zweit genießen wollte. Sie dachte kurz nach, sagte sich dann, dass es sicher interessant wäre, ein paar Leute hier in Australien kennen zu lernen.

Gesagt, getan. Während ich einfach eine Khaki Shorts mit einem weißen, eng anliegendem Hemd anzog, wollte Bella wohl erreichen, mich eifersüchtig zu machen. Meine liebste zog sich ein verdammt freizügiges, an ihr aber atemberaubendes Kleid an.

Edward(Outfit):

photos/61610ITcasualwht_

Bella(Outfit):

.de/1007633_371_477_0_0_2326_

„Ähm, also ich wollte nicht den ganzen Abend damit verbringen, Chris Freunde von dir fern zu halten", meinte ich es schon ernst, lachte aber dabei.

„Du musst reden", kommt sie näher und fährt mit ihrer Hand über meinen Bauch.

„Ich hoffe es werden nicht all zu viele Frauen anwesend sein, denen du mit deinem Anblick das Herz brechen wirst. Ich werde dir nicht von der Seite weichen", ließ sie nun ihre Hand ziemlich nah an meinen Schritt wandern und küsste mich unterm Ohr.

Gott, ich wollte sie am liebsten an Ort und Stelle erneut vernaschen. Aber da machte Bella nicht mit, denn sie löste sich von mir und kicherte frech. Ich konnte ihr gerade noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern geben, während sie aus dem Haus flüchtete. Schnell schnappte ich mir noch meine Ray-Ban und eine Jacke für Bella, bevor ich meiner Braut folgte.

Wir brauchten von unserer Hütte nicht weit bis zum BBQ. Wir konnten es auch schon von Weitem sehen, da Chris und seine Freunde längst ein Feuer gemacht hatten. Es war etwas abgeschottet vom größeren Betrieb, so dass sie niemanden stören würden und keinen Ärger bekommen könnten. So wie es aussah, waren sie alle mit ihren Jeeps auf den Strand gefahren, welche nämlich so aufgestellt waren, um sicher später in der Dunkelheit etwas Licht zu spenden.

Als Chris uns entdeckte, sprintete er auf uns zu, blieb allerdings kurz vor uns stehen.

„Edward, mein Freund, du bist echt ein Glückpilz", reichte er Bella die Hand und küsste ihr mit funkelnden Augen die Hand.

„Chris...", grummelte ich.

Darauf lachte er und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Mann. Ich glaube, meine Verlobte wäre ziemlich sauer auf mich, wenn ich dir Bella weg schnappe", grinste er.

Natürlich hatte ich ihm von Bella erzählt und warum wir in Australien waren, selbst hatte er sie aber noch nicht von Nahem gesehen.

„Siehst du die blonde Schönheit am Feuer?", winkte er dort hin, wo eine braun gebrannte Blondine zurück winkte.

„Das mein Lieber ist mein größter Schatz, Andy, kurz für Andrea", sah ich in seinen Augen die gleiche Verliebtheit, die ich für Bella empfand.

„Allerdings kann ich für meine Single-Freunde nichts garantieren", lachte er, was Bella ihm gleich tat, aber beruhigend meine Hand drückte und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Am Feuer angekommen, stellte er uns jeden einzeln vor. Die Gruppe schien im Alter von 25-40 zu liegen. Ein guter Mix aus Frauen und Männern, von welchen viele Pärchen waren, was mich etwas beruhigte. Allerdings war es ein Typ, der Bella länger beäugte und anscheinend auch Bella etwas Unbehagen bereitete.

Er hatte sich als Don vorgestellt, war in meinem Alter und schon zu früher Stunde leicht angetrunken. Zum Glück hat ihn ein anderer Freund von uns weg gezogen, was uns die Chance gab, Chris und seine anderen Freunde näher kennenzulernen.

Als die Sonne untergangen war, hatte die Runde eine Zahl von knapp zwanzig Leuten erreicht. Viele hatten sich mit uns unterhalten und waren wirklich sehr nett, doch Bella hatte sich schnell mit Andy und ihrer Freundin Gail angefreundet, welche mit ihrem Freund Samuel hier war und sich zu mir und Chris gesellte.

Es war interessant zu erfahren, was die meisten hier beruflich taten. Ich hätte schwören können, dass Chris sicher irgendwas am Strand machen würde, es stellte sich aber heraus, dass er zusammen mit Samuel in einer Sicherheitsfirma arbeitete.

Und man glaubte es kaum, Andy und Gail, die ebenfalls aussahen, als würden sie den ganzen Tag am Strand arbeiten, waren Polizistinnen. Auch die anderen hatten meist Berufe, die mit dem Strand nichts am Hut hatten. Nur Kelly und Casey hielten die Stange meiner Vermutung, waren sie Rettungsschwimmer am Hauptstrand von Bondi Beach. Und wen wunderte es, dass Don derjenige war, der sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser hielt.

Später saßen alle am Feuer, Bella auf meinem Schoß, ihre Jacke um sich gekrallt, da es zur Nacht immer frischer wurde, spielte Samuel auf seiner Gitarre, während ein paar der Frauen ein mir unbekanntes Lied sangen.

Es passte perfekt zur Stimmung. Das Feuer, Meeresrauschen und Bella an mich gekuschelt. Und wenn man sich in der Runde umsah, taten es uns alle Pärchen gleich. Und die meisten Singles grinsten dennoch zum Song und spaßten rum. Nur einer fiel in der entspannten Atmosphäre raus. Don, welcher mittlerweile ziemlich betrunken war. Seine Freunde versuchten, mit wenig Erfolg, ihm den Alkohol zu entnehmen. Und die Blicke, die er Bella zuwarf, machten mich langsam unruhig. Bella versuchte, es zu ignorieren, doch auch sie hatte es bemerkt und schmiegte sich enger an mich.

Bella, Gail und Andy hatten sich für den nächsten Tag zum Shoppen verabredet, während Samuel und Chris mir versprachen, meine Surfkünste aufzubessern. Man sollte meinen, wir müssten unsere Flitterwochen nur gemeinsam verbringen, was wir eigentlich auch vor hatten, aber wir ahnten ja nicht, solch gute Freunde schon am ersten Tag zu finden. Und da wir nicht mehr lange am Bondi Beach sein würden, beschlossen wie, die Zeit, die die Australier für uns hatten, zu nutzen. Bis zum Nachmittag hatte ich ja Bella noch ganz für mich.

Noch war die heutige Nacht allerdings nicht vorbei. Zu später Stunde kamen die Jungs auf die Idee etwas Rugby zu spielen. Es war zwar doch schon etwas anders, als American Football, doch nach kurzer Aufklärung der Regeln konnte ich mithalten. Jetzt stellten sich die Jeeps als sehr gute Idee heraus und spendeten uns genug Licht. Es machte wirklich Spaß, Chris und seine Freunde waren alle sehr sportlich. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Jasper und Emmett ebenfalls ihren Spaß gehabt hätten.

Unser Spiel wurde unterbrochen, als wir einen Aufschrei vom Feuer hörten, wo die Frauen sich zurück gezogen hatten, nachdem sie genug hatten uns zuzusehen. Was ich dort sah, entfachte in mir ein brodelndes Feuer und schneller als ich dachte, sein zu können, auf dem weichen Sand, rannte ich zu Bella, welche auf dem Boden lag und über ihr Don hockte. Gail und Andy zerrten an ihm, doch selbst die zwei Polizisten schafften es nicht, ihn von Bella zu reißen.

Doch ich schaffte es sofort und schmiss ihn in den Sand. Ich sah rot und konnte meine Wut nicht unterdrücken, stürzte mich auf ihn und schlug in sein Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, ein drittes Mal. Ich konnte nicht aufhören. Niemand fasste meine Frau an. Ich wollte noch einmal zuschlagen, da packten mich zwei Paar Arme und hielten mich zurück. Don war zwar nicht bewusstlos, aber meine Schläge und seine Trunkenheit, ließen ihn nicht zurück auf die Beine kommen.

Ich wehrte mich gegen den Griff, hatte noch nicht genug, meine Wut war noch immer immens.

„Edward, beruhige dich. Er hat genug. Denk an Bella", hörte ich Chris.

Erst der Name meiner Frau ließ mich erstarren, um mich dann aber schnell zu ihr zu drehen. Dort stand sie in den Armen der anderen beiden Frauen und sah mich geschockt an. Ich hatte Angst, dass es der Schock war, mich so gesehen zu haben, aber als sie dann auf mich zu lief und sich dann in meine Arme schmiss, zeigte es mir, dass es Dons Aktion war, der ihr die Angst ins Gesicht schrieb.

Erst drückte ich sie ganz fest an mich, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen, doch dann musste ich sehen, dass es ihr gut ging und löste meine Umarmung, um sie dann vor mich zu halten und sie von oben nach unten zu begutachten.

„Mir geht es gut, Babe", legte sie ihre Hände an meine Wangen und sah mich eindringlich an.

Tatsächlich sah sie unbeschadet aus, das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie es wirklich war.

„Es ist nichts passiert. Wirklich. Ich hatte mit den Mädels getanzt, da kam er dazu und wollte mit mir tanzen, enger als es mir lieb war. Als ich von ihm weg wollte, zog er mich an sich ran, dabei kam er ins Stolpern und riss mich runter."

Für einen Augenblick schloss ich die Augen und atmete tief durch. Nur langsam schaffte ich es, mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Es stimmt, Edward. Sieh doch, er ist viel zu betrunken, um wieder aufzustehen", deutete Andy auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Don.

„Wir bringen ihn lieber nach Hause", meinte Bobby, ein anderer Freund von Chris, der Don aufhalf und zu einem der Jeeps schob.

„Es tut mir Leid, Chris. Normalerweise…."

„Schon gut, Edward. Don schafft es immer wieder, für Ärger zu sorgen. Und gehörte er nicht schon solange zur Clique, hätten wir ihn nicht eingeladen. Er hat so seine Probleme, weshalb wir immer ein Auge auf ihn haben müssen. Wir werden allerdings nochmal mit ihm darüber reden. Ich hoffe, eure Meinung über uns Australier hat sich dadurch nicht getrübt?!"

„Keine Sorge, Chris. Solche Typen gibt es in den USA zu genüge. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle Australier so cool sind, wie ihr", lachte Bella wieder und bekam dafür einen Kuss von Chris auf die Wange.

Als Chris sah, wie ich ihn dabei anschaute, sprang er zur Seite und hob lachend die Hände. Bella haute mir daraufhin in die Rippen.

„Keine Sorge, Chris", lachte nun auch ich.

Nach einigen Minuten entspannte sich die Lage wieder und wir setzten uns wieder ans Feuer. Diesmal waren Bella und ich es, die erzählten, was wir so in unserem Leben taten. Alle hörten gespannt hin und waren begeistert, als sie erfuhren, dass sie eine Doktorin in der Runde hatten, beurteilten Bella danach aber nicht anders. Warum auch. Bella war trotz ihres Erfolges, aber auch der vielen Rückschläge, sie selbst geblieben. Weshalb ich sie auch so sehr liebte.

Wir erzählten auch ein wenig von unseren Familien, ließen aber die intensiveren Punkte aus. Schließlich sollte es ein fröhlicher Abend bleiben.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte Bella ihr Gähnen nicht mehr all zu gut verstecken und so machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg zu unserer Hütte.

Auch in dieser Nacht, konnten wir nicht von einander lassen, weshalb wir wieder mal lange ausschliefen. Diesmal fuhren wir zum Frühstücken in die Stadt, wo wir gleichzeitig noch ein paar Utensilien kauften, die wir für unsere Fahrt brauchten.

Zu Mittag kochte uns Bella etwas Leichtes. Durch die Hitze war der Appetit nicht all zu groß.

Am Nachmittag also traf sich Bella mit den Mädels, während ich am Strand auf die Jungs wartete. Als ich sie auf mich zukommen sah, war ich nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch wütend, Don an ihrer Seite zu sehen. Während mir Samuel und Chris zur Begrüßung von weitem schon die Hand hoben, fand Don den Sand wohl mächtig interessant.

Vor mir angekommen, blickten Chris und Samuel unsicher zu mir und stießen Don an, welcher daraufhin zu mir sah. Mit Vergnügen nahm ich sein blaues Augen wahr. Seine Lippe geschwollen.

„Hey", begrüßte er mich kleinlaut.

„Ähm, hör zu, ich war gestern nicht ich selbst", hörte ich ihn diesmal mit klarer Stimme, denn gestern lernten wir ihn ja nur lallend kennen.

„Ich weiß, dass gab mir dennoch nicht das recht, deine Frau so anzugraben. Aber, du hast verdammtes Glück, sie ist megaheiß…"

„Don", schimpfte Chris.

„Er hat recht", sagte ich zur Verblüffung aller, vor allem mir selbst.

„Ich hab verdammtes Glück mit Bella. Sie ist eine wahnsinns Frau. Meine Frau. Sie hat mir vor drei Tagen das Ja-Wort gegeben und ich habe ihr versprochen sie bis ans Ende meiner Tage glücklich zu machen und sie zu beschützen", deutete ich auf sein Auge.

„Das habe ich verdient. Friede?",streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Friede", drückte ich sie, ließ aber nicht gleich wieder los.

„Und keinen Blick mehr auf Bella. Sie hat genug mit ihren Ex durchgemacht", verriet ich schon zu viel.

Zum Glück beließen es die Jungs dabei und stellten keine Fragen. Stattdessen gingen wir surfen. Es stellte sich raus, dass Don, wenn er nüchtern ist, sicherer auf dem Brett stand, als ich es glauben konnte.

Ich wurde von Stunde zur Stunde besser und stand immer sicherer auf dem Board. In Gedanken plante ich jetzt schon damit, bald wieder her zu kommen. Als die Sonne langsam unterging, verabschiedete ich mich von den Dreien.

Für morgen waren wir abends zum Essen bei Chris und Andy eingeladen. Nur Samuel und Gail würden dazu stoßen, da wir gleich sagten, nicht zu lange bleiben zu können, da wir am nächsten Morgen unsere Rundreise starten wollten.

Als ich mit schweren Beinen in der Hütte ankam, roch ich schon Bellas Kochkünste. Sie stand am Herd und rührte etwas im Topf um. An hatte sie gerade mal mein weißes Hemd vom Vortag. Ihre nassen Haare zeigten mir, dass sie kurz zuvor Duschen war.

„Hey, Süße", begrüßte ich sie vorsichtig an sie schmiegend.

Trotz aller Vorsicht erschrak sie sich und ließ den Löffel fallen.

„Edward", meckerte sie, lachte aber, als sie meine Zunge im Nacken spürte.

Ich küsste sie auf ihr Haar und rief ihr nur zu, dass ich schnell dusche.

Als ich fertig war, hatte Bella den Tisch gedeckt, mit Kerzenschein und gefüllten Tellern.

„Hhmm. Sieht gut aus. Danke, Baby", küsste ich ihre Wange und setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl.

„Nichts zu danken. Du weißt, wie gerne ich für dich koche. Zum Glück bist du nicht so pingelig wie deine Schwester", lachte sie zufrieden.

Tatsächlich hatte es Esme mit Alice nie leicht gehabt. Meine flippige Schwester war sehr schwierig, wenn es ums Essen ging. Nicht, dass sie hungern würde, aber sie aß eben nicht alles.

An diesem Abend genossen wir unsere Zweisamkeit am Strand. Mit Decken bepackt, setzten wir uns nah ans Ufer, um den Wellen näher zu sein. Gleichseitig sahen wir in den Sternenhimmel und genossen die frische Meeresluft. Wir lagen uns in den Armen, hier und da ein Kuss, aber mehr nicht. Brauchte es auch nicht. Der Moment war perfekt.

Dafür nutzten wir später wieder mal das großzügige Bett.

Am nächsten Tag besorgten wir die letzten Sachen für unseren Trip. Bella war schon voller Vorfreude. Den Tag über verbrachten wir am Strand und wenn wir nicht gerade im Meer badeten oder ich surfte, gingen wir die Karten durch, wohin es uns verschlagen würde.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zu zweit und jeder Menge Liebkosungen, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Chris' Haus. Er hatte ein kleines Haus am Rande der City, gemeinsam mit Andy. Es war wesentlich kleiner, als das von Bella und mir, dennoch war es mit dem typischen australischen Charme, perfekt.

Es war noch einmal ein schöner Abend mit den anderen vier. Wir tauschten unsere Handy-Nummern und E-Mail-Adressen aus und Chris und Samuel sagten mir, sie ruhig zu kontaktieren, falls es auf der Reise Probleme gab. Bella, Andy und Gail fiel der Abschied sichtlich schwer. Meiner Frau fiel es nie leicht, schnell Freunde zu machen, doch mit diesen beiden hatte Bella in kürzester Zeit gute Freundschaft geschlossen.

Wir versprachen ihnen, aber auch uns, sie am heutigen Abend nicht das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben.

Am nächsten Tag ging es früh los. Wir packten den Jeep, kontrollierten nochmal die wichtigsten Dinge. Meine süße Ärztin checkte nochmal ihre Reiseapotheke und erst dann fuhren wir los.

Erstes Ziel an diesem Tag war die Stadt Kiama. Oder vielmehr der Strand. Denn dort befand sich das wohl größte Blasloch der Welt.

wikipedia/commons/5/5b/Little_Blowhole%2C_Kiama_1_ .jpg

Das war schon beeindruckend. Aber nur ein Zwischenstopp.

Wir hielten an vielen Stränden, machten jede Menge Bilder, bis wir unser Nachtlager an einem Strand in Eden aufschlugen. Schlafen taten wir im Jeep, wo wir im hinteren Teil eine gut gepolsterte Matratze hatten. Sicher kein Vergleich mit unserem Bett zu Hause, aber dennoch gemütlich genug, für uns zwei.

Wie besonders dieser Strand war, merkten wir spät in der Nacht. Im Mondschein konnten wir draußen im Meer erst Wale aufheulen hören und sahen sie etwas später sogar. Es war der Wahnsinn, auch wie nah sie an der Küste waren.

Einen Tag später, fuhren wir Richtung Lakes Entrances. Da wir auch viele National Parks passierten, hielten wir auch an einem an, wo Bella die Chance bekam, mit einem Koala Bären zu kuscheln. Ich persönlich fand die Wombats am coolsten.

Hier wollte der Kleine seinen Pfleger einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen.

watch?v=qE82eFD7AjI

In Eden aßen wir super frischen Fisch, denn die Stadt war bekannt für ihre Fischerei. Dort kaufte ich mir am Strand auch endlich ein Surfboard und testete es auch gleich aus.

In Yarram schlugen wir unser nächstes Nachtlager auf. Eigentlich wollten wir weiter zur Halbinsel Wilsons Promontory, aber durch meine Surfaktion, verloren wir etwas Zeit. Aber wenigsten konnten wir so ein paar der älteren Gebäude der Stadt betrachten.

So fuhren wir die nächsten Tage weiter. Übernachteten an den verschiedensten Stränden, der jeder auf seine Art besonders war. In den Großstädten besorgten wir jede Menge Souvenirs.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen legten wir rund 4000 km zurück. Sahen so viele Dinge, füllten jede Menge Speicherkarten und lernten jede Menge Leute kennen. Wir umrundeten halb Australien, bis wir in Perth ankamen.

Zum Glück blieb uns die Bekanntschaft mit irgendwelchen giftigen Tieren erspart. Dafür bekam mir allerdings das Essen in Albany überhaupt nicht. Während ich also die Kloschlüssel umarmte, tauchte Bella am künstlichen Riff.

.

Eigentlich wollte sie mich nicht alleine lassen, aber sie hatte sich so aufs Tauchen gefreut, dass ich so lange auf sie einredete, bis sie zustimmte. Als sie freudestrahlend zurück kam, wusste ich, dass sich alleine Leiden gelohnt hatte. Es ging mir abends auch schon besser.

In Perth verbrachten wir zwei Nächte, um uns in einem Hotel noch einmal ordentlich aufzufrischen, ein richtiges Bad zu genießen. Die Sachen, die wir für unseren Trip gekauft hatten und nicht mit in die USA nehmen wollten, wie zum Beispiel die Matratze, die Schlafsäcke usw. spendeten wir an ein Obdachlosenheim. Den Mietwagen brachten wir einen Tag vor unserer Abreise zurück. Leider nur noch mit dem Reserverad nutzend, da wir kurz vor Norseman einen Platten hatten. Aber dafür schließt man beim Mieten eines Wagens ja auch eine Versicherung ab.

Am Abend bekamen wir in unserem Hotel sogar noch eine Überraschung von unseren Freunden vom Bondi Beach. Wie immer sie das auch anstellten, hatten sie uns Karten für ein Konzert von Bruce Springsteen besorgt, der momentan in Australien auf Tournee war. Als kleine Notiz zu den Karten, schrieben sie:‚Für unsere liebsten Amis, Karten für den bekanntesten Ami!'

Tatsächlich war Bruce Springsteen das Sinnbild für uns Amerikaner und als an dem Abend ‚Born in the USA' zu hören war, grölten Bella und ich am lautesten.

watch?v=uHc9PE-Fftc

Was für ein Abend. Und der perfekte Abschluss unserer Flitterwochen. Klar, es waren nicht die typischen Flitterwochen, aber so wollten wir es. Für uns genau richtig.

Auf dem Rückflug kam richtig Wehmut auf. Beide waren wir sehr traurig, Australien zu verlassen. Das machte auch der Zwischenstopp in Dubai nicht wett. Wir waren uns mehr als einig, auch unseren nächsten Urlaub in Australien zu verbringen.

Der Rückflug hatte es in sich. Durch die Zeitverschiebung kam unser Biorhythmus mächtig durcheinander. Zwar konnten wir auf den langen Flügen schlafen, dennoch kamen wir wie gerädert in Seattle an. Diesmal reagierte Bella rechtzeitig, wegen ihrer Hüfte und hatte dadurch weniger Probleme.

Aber der Empfang am Flughafen rüttelte uns wieder wach. Als ob unsere Familie wusste, was wir brauchten, standen Esme, Carlisle, Emmett und Rose, samt Lilly und Millie da, mit einem ‚Willkommen zurück' Zeichen.

So sehr wir den Urlaub auch genossen, waren wir in dem Moment froh, unsere Familie wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Und vor allem die Jüngsten. Bella wollte Lil gar nicht mehr loslassen. Mit einem Blick zu mir deutete sie nochmals, was definitiv unser nächstes Lebensziel sein sollte. Auch damit, waren wir uns mehr als einig.

TBC


End file.
